A Lifetime
by Stary0706
Summary: HM Follow the two of them through there lives the happy times and the sad... It's going to be a long story so bear with me! R&R but be kind. New Chapter: PG13 just to be safe! NEW CHAPTER It's a long one!sorry, I suck at summaries
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!  
  
July 16th, 1955, Hawkeye Pierce woke up to the annoying ringing of the alarm clock, he turns it off and jumps into the shower before he heads over to work at his father's private practice. It was 8:30am by the time he walked through the doors of the office.  
  
"Good morning Ben."  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Kensington, how are you?"  
  
"I'm well, how are you?"  
  
"Well also, thank you." He says, smiling at his fathers Secretary of approximately 30 years.  
  
"Your first patient doctor." She smiles at the man that she has watched grow up since he was young lad of 3 years old.  
  
"Thank you again... Ms. King..." He says groaning. "What's wrong with her today, a hangnail?"  
  
Mrs. Kensington snickers and says, "Benjamin..."  
  
"I know, I know." He says, walking back to his office, sighing heavily. "Hey dad? Why don't you take Ms. King for me?"  
  
"I would, but she asked for you, not me." He grins.  
  
"Ben? Ms. King is here."  
  
"I can't wait..."  
  
"She's all yours Hawk." Daniel smiles at his son and buries his nose in his paperwork.  
  
"Good morning Ms. King."  
  
"Well hello Hawkeye, how are you?"  
  
"I am doing fine thank you." He says, as he closes the door of the examining room.  
  
"How's the family?"  
  
"They are doing great thank you. Cheryl was asking about you."  
  
"Well, you tell her I said hello." Cheryl was a girl Hawkeye dated before his residency. It was Ms. King's kid sister.  
  
"I will."  
  
"So..." He says, sitting on the stool across from her, "What seems to be the trouble to day?"  
  
"Well Doctor, I have been getting extremely bad headaches, and I was doing some research and I think that it could be an aneurysm."  
  
Hawkeye has to stop himself from rolling his eyes, "An Aneurysm? Well then that is pretty serious. Now, why do you feel that you have an aneurysm Ms. King?"  
  
"Well, my head has been throbbing and feeling like it's about to split open, and then it stops automatically."  
  
"Uh huh." Hawkeye says, writing on her chart.  
  
"Then I get extreme nausea with the head throbbing and it stops again!"  
  
"Well Ms King, what you are describing sounds like the aneurysm has exploded in your head. It is extreme throbbing followed by nothing; however I don't think you have an aneurysm because if it had exploded, god forbid, you would not be around to tell us about it."  
  
"It's not an aneurysm?!"  
  
"No. I think what you are experiencing are migraines because you are experiencing nausea too."  
  
"Well... the nausea isn't too bad."  
  
"Still, any nausea present with a headache would give me reason to not think it is a migraine. So, what I am going to do is give you a medicine that is going to stop the migraines, and if you do have an aneurysm this is going to stop it."  
  
"Oh! Well Doctor that is great! What is it called?"  
  
"It's called Ho-John-cin. It's a remedy that I found when I was in the MASH in Korea. My one friend kept on getting these horrible headaches and one of the Koreans who lived in our unit made this up and it worked for him with in one use, but of course you have to be sure to keep taking it, twice a day for a week to be completely cured."  
  
"Of course! Thank you Hawkeye!"  
  
"Be sure to call us in at the end of the week to let us know how they are working, but I assure you, these will work. Let me go make them up, and I'll be right back with them."  
  
"Alright." She says smiling.  
  
"Mrs. Kensington, do we have any sugar in here?"  
  
"Yes, it's above the sink, why?"  
  
"I need it to make Ms. King some special medicine."  
  
"Oh, ok." She says with a knowing smile.  
  
Hawkeye goes back to the office and makes up 14 sugar pills and heads back into the Exam Room, "Alright Ms. King, here you go. Remember only take two a day, one in the morning and one after dinner, and this will clear up what ever you have in your head."  
  
"Thank you so much Hawkeye!"  
  
"Any time Ms. King, now you call us after your finished and tell us how the head feels."  
  
"I will. Good bye Hawkeye."  
  
"Good bye Ms. King." He says, showing her out. "Have a good day." And with that he closes the office door.  
  
"So, what was the problem with Ms. King today Hawk?" Daniel asks.  
  
"She thought she had an aneurysm." He says. "She had a horrible headache that was intense pain but suddenly let up, but it was accompanied by nausea. She did some research and said that this is what happened..."  
  
"So what did you do?"  
  
"I gave her some Ho-John-Cin." He says, starting to laugh. "Its sugar pills and I assured her that it would be better in a week."  
  
"You gave her a placebo?"  
  
"It will work... it has before." He grins.  
  
"Your one of a kind Ben." Mrs. Kensington says, grinning.  
  
"I'm just glad she's gone and you get her next time Dad."  
  
"We'll see." He smiles.  
  
"Who's next?"  
  
"Mr. Jones, but he's my patient today, you get Denise Fields."  
  
"How old is she now?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"The last time I saw her, she was only four."  
  
"She's changed since then. She's been complaining of an ear ache, but she also needs a physical."  
  
"Another physical, alright." He says sighing.  
  
"Maybe it's time you went back into surgery..."  
  
"Dad, we went over this, I had about as much surgery as I could handle for a long time."  
  
"Well, it seems like you are getting bored just doing the physician's job."  
  
"Dad, I'm fine, I am not bored, and I am not going back into surgery yet."  
  
"Alright, fine..." He says sighing as his son walks out of his office. He knows Hawkeye better than anyone... and he knew that his son was never meant to be a physician. He was too good at what he did to quit surgery, but he knew not to tell his son what to do. That was where Hawkeye was like his mother; they both had a mind of their own and were stubborn as all hell. Daniel smiles and stands up to tend to his patient.  
  
At 5:00, Hawkeye closed up the office for his father. He sighed heavily and headed back home. He knew very well that he couldn't be a physician for much longer. He was bored and it wouldn't get better until he was able to be in surgery. He walks through the door and hears, "Hawk? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah Dad."  
  
"You had a phone call about an hour ago."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Colonel Potter."  
  
This sparked the young mans interest, "Did he leave a number? What did he say?"  
  
Daniel found his sons reaction amusing and says, "He wanted to see how you are and to have you call him back. His number is on the kitchen counter."  
  
"Thanks." He says, quickly moving into the kitchen to place the call. He smiles as he hears the voice on the other end of the line say, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Colonel."  
  
"Hawkeye! How are you son?! It's great to hear your voice!"  
  
"I'm well thanks, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing great. How's Maine treating you?"  
  
"It's Heaven as far as I'm concerned. How's Missouri?"  
  
"Great! I put up that fence for Mrs. Potter, you know the one that she wanted for years?"  
  
"Yeah? That's great sir. So, my father said that you called, and you have to have a reason."  
  
"Well, we are having a little bit of a 4077th reunion out here at my house and I was calling to invite you."  
  
"A reunion?! That sounds great! When is it?"  
  
"August 5th, however it will be lasting a few days."  
  
"That sounds great Colonel, I'll be sure to make it out there."  
  
"You are more than welcome to stay at my place, or there's a hotel down the road."  
  
"I wouldn't want to impose on you, so I'll stay at the hotel. You've seen how we lived in the Swamp."  
  
"BJ said the same thing." Potter says laughing. "Margaret and BJ are staying for a week."  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll be staying for a week also."  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
They talk for a few more minutes, and the Colonel gives him the number of the hotel before they say there goodbyes.  
  
"Alright, so we'll be seeing you in a few weeks."  
  
"Right Colonel."  
  
"I'll talk to you soon!"  
  
"See you soon." Hawkeye says, and hangs up, smiling.  
  
"What did the Colonel want?"  
  
"To invite me to a 4077th reunion at his house on April fifth."  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"Of course! I can't wait! I haven't seen BJ in over four months, and Margaret in almost a year, Charles I haven't talked to in ages and the others I haven't seen since we left that god forsaken unit last year."  
  
"How long are you going to be gone?"  
  
"A week, well, that is if that's ok with you... do you think you can cover my patients?"  
  
"I covered all the patients before you came aboard." He says grinning. "I'll manage. I think you need to go and see your friends."  
  
"Thanks dad. I'm going to call BJ." He says as he picks up the phone to place another call.  
  
"Hello?" Calls a females voice on the other line.  
  
"Hi Peg."  
  
"Oh hello Hawkeye, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, thank you."  
  
"How's Erin doing?"  
  
"She's doing great."  
  
"That's good to hear. Is BJ there?"  
  
"No, he just got called into Surgery."  
  
"Oh, alright, well can you just tell him that I called?" Hawkeye says a bit forlorn.  
  
"Sure. Are you going to the reunion?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there. I heard that you guys were going too."  
  
"Yeah, we are staying at the hotel."  
  
"So am I. It's going to be a lot of fun."  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to meet the rest of your gang."  
  
"You'll love them."  
  
"Well, Erin's calling for me, so I better get going."  
  
"Alright, just tell him that I called."  
  
"I will. It was good talking to you Hawkeye."  
  
"You too Peg, and I'll see you in August."  
  
"Yes you will! Bye."  
  
"Bye." Hawkeye says as they both hang up.  
  
"Did you get a hold of him?"  
  
"No, he was in surgery. I'm gonna go out for a walk. I'll be back."  
  
"Right." Daniel says as he watches his son walk outside.  
  
Hawkeye walked over to the ocean where he had spent many of his days thinking. He sat down on the shore and stared out into the horizon. "He just got called in to surgery..." was what kept on running through his head. That use to be him. His talents were wasting away in the routine days of being a Physician and he knew this. He was bored out of his mind doing the same thing day after day. He didn't know how his father did it day after day for over 30 years. He was going crazy after 10 months. Sighing heavily he draws his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees as he watches the boats in the ocean. It dark when he decided to head home. No sooner than he opened the door did he hear his father, "Hawk?"  
  
"Yeah." He says slightly annoyed... who else would it be?"  
  
"Margaret called."  
  
"Margaret?! When?!"  
  
"About an hour and a half ago."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"To call her back when you get in."  
  
"Alright." He says eagerly and goes to the phone and places the call. A few seconds later he hears her voice, "Hello?"  
  
"Well hello there Major."  
  
She instantly smiles, "Hello Captain. How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing great, yourself?"  
  
"I'm also doing well."  
  
"I heard you called, so I'm returning it."  
  
"Yes I did. I wanted to know if you were going to the Colonels house?"  
  
"Yes, I was planning on it, and I hear you are also."  
  
"Yeah. I just called for a room."  
  
"I still have to do that, and schedule a flight out of here."  
  
"I did that too. BJ told me that he's getting to Missouri around 5pm, and I'll be there about 10am so we will be meeting over at the Colonels. You'll have to let me know what time you are supposedly getting in."  
  
"I will." He tells her. It was so good to hear her voice. He missed her more than he ever thought could be possible, just as a friend of course, or at least, that's what he kept telling himself. They continue talking for about a half an hour before Margaret had to get going to work.  
  
"I have to get to work Hawk... the VA needs me to help with an aortic resection."  
  
"Nothing you haven't pulled off before." He says, remembering how they saved the life of the young marine.  
  
"Yeah, but this time the Doctor is no where near as good as you are." She says sighing.  
  
"So I better get going. Surgeries in one hour and I have a half an hour drive over there."  
  
"Alright Margaret, take care."  
  
"You too Hawkeye. I'll see you soon!"  
  
"You bet. Bye."  
  
"Bye." She says, hating to have to hang up with him, but her job needed her. "Annie!" Margaret called to her younger sister. "Annie!"  
  
"What?" Her sister called from the other room.  
  
"Do you know where my keys are?"  
  
"Out here Major." She says, smiling at her sister.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What would you do with out me Margaret?"  
  
"I don't know... probably be late." She says, rushing past her sister. "I'll be back around 7, I hope. I'm sorry I got called in."  
  
"No problem. Have fun." She grins. "I'll just stay here, eat your food and watch some TV."  
  
"Right." She said, not really paying attention to her sister as she ran out the door. Her sister was visiting her from South Carolina, and she felt horrible about having to work when she was there.  
  
Margaret and Annie were two years apart but very close. Annie knew everything there was to know about Margaret and vice versa. Annie was there to cheer Margaret up. Ever since she had gotten home from Korea here spirit was down. All she did anymore was work. Even though her older sister would never admit it, she knew that she missed all her friends from back in the Unit. Margaret could talk for hours about her stay in Korea and about the people there, especially one Hawkeye Pierce. Every story she had seemed to involve him, and every time she talked about him her eyes sparkled. It was one side of her sister that was not shown often enough. This was where the two of them differed. Margaret had always been her father's daughter, tough as nails with a soft side that only certain people got to see. She was a Major first and foremost. She worked hard to achieve that title and would probably stay in the army till she died. Annie on the other hand was more like her mother. She never got into the whole "army thing," and wore her heart on her sleeve. She wouldn't keep her emotions inside like her sister; she would show them to everyone. Both girls had great personalities and a great sense of humor, but Margaret would only show certain people that side, and even then it was quite infrequent.  
  
Margaret got the VA Hospital in Washington DC with in minutes. She went up to the surgical floor where she was head nurse and said, "What do they need me for?"  
  
"Major, you're needed in OR 2. Dr. Miller is waiting for you."  
  
"Great..." She says, sighing. Miller had been after her for about three months now. She had just started stateside and was hired quite quickly. The chief surgeon there has been after her ever since. He was a good doctor, but no where near as good as one Hawkeye Pierce. The first day she was in surgery, she missed his joking and his greatness. He was the best surgeon she had ever worked with, and she missed him.  
  
"Ah Major, we were waiting for your skilled nursing abilities to arrive."  
  
"I got over here as soon as I could."  
  
"Its fine, scrub up quickly and belly up to the table. This Aortic Resection is going to be a tough one."  
  
"Yes sir." She says, as she scrubs up, "Lieutenant, I need a gown and gloves."  
  
"Yes Major." Lt. Caryn Anderson says, frowning beneath her mask. Ever since Houlihan came to the hospital there life has been hell. She was one tough woman to work with and just about every nurse there butted heads with the Major, but they were also one of the best nursing staff's around.  
  
"This tray is set up wrong!" Margaret grumbles. "Who works like this?!"  
  
"I do Major." The Lieutenant says.  
  
"Well, I thought we discussed the tray is set up like the Doctor wants, and not like the nurse wants!"  
  
"You did Major. It won't happen again."  
  
"I hope not." She says gruffly and continues assisting the Doctor. After a grueling two hours they are finished.  
  
"Good work Major."  
  
"Thank you Colonel." She says, taking off her gloves.  
  
"So, what are you doing tonight Margaret?"  
  
"Going straight home."  
  
"Would you like to accompany me to a nice dinner? I am off at nine."  
  
"No thank you, my sister is up for a week and I told her that I would be home about seven, and I plan on keeping that promise."  
  
"Of course, perhaps next time."  
  
"Perhaps, good night Doctor."  
  
"Good night Nurse." He says, as she turns to walk into her office. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked through the doors to change.  
  
"Unbelievable." She grumbles, grabbing her bag and walking out the hospital. She drove home quickly and got into the house and called, "I'm home."  
  
"Bout time you showed up." Annie says smiling. "Are you in a better mood now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you have been moping around for a while now."  
  
"I am not moping!"  
  
"Margaret... I know you better than anyone... what is it?"  
  
"What do you want for dinner?" She asks changing the subject.  
  
"Anything is fine, and you're not getting out of this question. Why so gloomy?" She asked, helping her sister with dinner.  
  
"No reason."  
  
"There has to be a reason."  
  
"I don't care to discuss it?"  
  
"Oh come on Maggie. Is it because of him?"  
  
"Him? Him who?" She asks, playing dumb.  
  
"Hawkeye... do you miss him?"  
  
"I miss everyone, but nothing is going to change that. I'm going to see them in a few weeks."  
  
"Good... its about time." Annie mutters.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?!"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Nothing? Then why say it?"  
  
"I don't know, lets just eat."  
  
"Fine." Margaret says frowning. What the hell did she mean 'It's about time?!'  
  
"Margaret..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Never mind." Annie says, sighing as she fills two glasses with water. "So, when are you coming down to Virginia again?"  
  
"I don't know..." She says, taking a bite of her pasta that she made for dinner. "Probably not till September."  
  
"Oh, well that's not too bad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We miss you back home.."  
  
"Hah, you just are sick of being in the same area alone with our parents."  
  
"Well, that too." Annie says smiling at her older sister. "Mom's driving me crazy, and I need you to come home to take some of the heat off of me."  
  
"What is she doing now?"  
  
"She keeps on telling me 'You're twenty nine years old, and you have had the same boyfriend for three years, when are you two going to get married! You aren't getting any younger you know Annie!"  
  
"And you want me to come back and have the exact same thing said about me?"  
  
"You said it not me."  
  
Margaret rolls her eyes and they finish eating. They stay up watching some television before they both call it a night around 11pm. Margaret's apartment had two bedrooms which proved to be convenient when friends and family came to visit. She crawled into her queen sized bed and tried to fall asleep, but her mind kept wandering to her sister telling her, "It's about time." 'Who did she think she was?! ' Margaret silently talks to herself. 'She lived with those people for three years... which happen to be the longest she has lived with people, besides her family. Of course she would miss them a lot! It will be great to see them again... to see him again...' She missed him the most, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone but herself. That kiss left an imprint in her memory that she could not shake. She had a feeling that he didn't even know how much he meant to her, and probably never would... she was a Major first and could not break her form for anyone, not even for Hawkeye. Margaret sighed heavily and stood rolled over, looking at the clock, "2am." She says aloud sighing heavily before closing her eyes until she finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
August 4th, 1955 Back in Crabapple Cove Maine, Hawkeye was getting more bored as the days went on. He was really beginning to hate, and hate was a word he did not use too often, but HATE being a physician.  
  
"You're all set." He says, as he finishes his third checkup of the day. "Everything looks great Mrs. Callahan."  
  
"Well thank you Doctor." She says, as she buttons up her shirt.  
  
"You're welcome." He says, shooting her a smile that did not reach his ears as she walked out the door. He quickly lost the smile and sighed heavily, "Thank god I have a week off." He says aloud, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know how much more I can take of this."  
  
"How much more of what Ben?" His father says, coming into the office.  
  
"Nothing." He says, quickly filling out the chart.  
  
"So what time's your flight tomorrow?"  
  
"Nine, but I'm going to head out by seven to get there in time."  
  
"Do you need a ride?"  
  
"No, I'm going to call a cab. No need for you having to wake up early too."  
  
"Alright. I can pick you up from the airport."  
  
"I'll be getting in by 8pm."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there to pick you up."  
  
"I'll call you when I get to Missouri." Hawkeye says, as he packs his MD bag.  
  
"Alright." Daniel says, smiling at his son. "Well, can you have dinner ready by the time I get back?"  
  
"Yeah, sure dad, what do you want?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Is lasagna ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at home."  
  
"Right Ben." Daniel says smiling. Even though he was the one to give his son the nickname he goes by, he didn't always call him by it. Daniel went about his day, while his son went home to pack. He was glad Hawkeye took off half a day and was going to be away for a week. He was sick of how miserable he was all the time, and always moping around. It would do him good to get back to his MASH family and back around surgeons.  
  
Hawkeye spend the day packing for the week excursion out to Missouri and smiled. He couldn't wait to see BJ and the Colonel and Radar and Margaret... especially Margaret. He missed her, and he could not wait to see her again. Not a day went by where he did not think about Margaret and the kiss they shared the final day at the 4077th a year ago. He had not felt like that about a woman since Carley who for the first time actually played second fiddle to Margaret. He smiled as he packed a smile that touched his ears. 'You never know how much you miss people until you don't see them every day.' Hawkeye thinks. Only one more day till he gets to see his friends who he lived with for three years.  
  
At Five Thirty, Hawkeye has dinner finished and on the table as his father walks through the door. "Hawk?"  
  
"In the kitchen." He says, making himself a martini.  
  
"Smells good."  
  
"Thanks... I just showered." He says, grinning at his father.  
  
"Clever."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Are you packed?"  
  
"Almost. I have a few more things to grab, but other than that yeah."  
  
"That's good." He says taking a bite out of his food. "Benjamin..."  
  
"What?" Hawkeye asks, looking him in the eyes as soon as he heard his full name.  
  
"I said this before... I think it's time for you to start getting back into surgery. You are miserable in my practice."  
  
"And you know this because you are tuned into my feelings? That you know everything about me?"  
  
"Yes. I know that you were never meant for this type of doctoring and you are just fooling yourself staying in a job that you hate."  
  
"I don't hate it Dad. I like it... it's just..."  
  
"Repetitious. I know that Ben, and you aren't cut out for it. You son, are a fine surgeon, one of the best there are and being a Physician just isn't complimenting your skills."  
  
"I'm not ready to go back."  
  
"And I will keep you in my office until you are ready, but you have to start looking. It's time that you at least thought about heading to surgery."  
  
"I know, and I will, after I come back from the reunion."  
  
"Alright. Now that we have that settled, what are you going to do when you see the Major?"  
  
"Dad!" Hawkeye says smiling and shaking his head. "I'm going to say Hello. What do you expect me to say?" He grins like a little imp.  
  
After they finish eating, Daniel says, "I'll do the dishes, you finish packing."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." He says. He absolutely hated to do the dishes and has ever since he was a child. He tried his hardest to get out of it.  
  
The next morning he was off to Missouri. The entire flight he smiled. He was very anxious to get to the hotel. He constantly checked his watch during the four hour journey halfway across the continent until they FINALLY touched down at 12:00. He then hailed a taxi to take him to the hotel and checked in.  
  
"Hi, welcome to the Hannibal Inn."  
  
"Thank you. I have a room reserved under Dr. Ben Pierce."  
  
"Ah yes, Dr. Pierce." She says, checking her book. "You are in room 415, and here is your key."  
  
"Thank you. Could you possibly tell me if Dr. Hunnicut and Margaret Houlihan checked in yet?"  
  
"Of course sir." She says smiling. "Ms. Houlihan is checked into Room 426, and Dr. Hunnicut has not checked in yet."  
  
"Ok, thank you." He says, smiling as he headed to the elevator and up to his room He opened the door, and quickly unpacked and went to look for the Major. He went to room 426 and knocked on the door.  
  
"Just a minute." He heard her call, a few seconds before she opened the door.  
  
"HAWKEYE!" She says, smiling.  
  
"Hello Major." He says, smiling as he pulls her into a hug.  
  
"It is so good to see you!"  
  
"You too. You look good."  
  
"Thank you, so do you." She says, still smiling. "Would you like to come in? I just talked to Colonel Potter."  
  
"Sure, and what did he say?" He asks, following her into the sitting part of the hotel.  
  
"He says to come on over about six for dinner."  
  
"That sounds good. BJ should be here by then too."  
  
"Great. I can't wait to meet Peg and Erin."  
  
"They are everything that BJ said they were. Erin is the cutest little girl."  
  
"She's three now isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah. I saw them back in January. I now know why BJ talked so much about them."  
  
"So, how do you like being a physician?"  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Just alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I am really starting to get bored with the whole physical thing. I say 'Open Up' more than a dentist."  
  
"I doubt it." She says, smiling. "Why don't you go back to surgery if you're bored?"  
  
"I don't know... I guess I'm just not ready."  
  
"I think you are... I mean you are already bored asking Crabapple Cove to say Ah, so maybe it's just time to move back into your field."  
  
"When I go home I am going to be starting to look for surgical positions, but I'm only looking."  
  
"Well, that's a start." She says, smiling.  
  
Margaret and Hawkeye spend the afternoon talking until BJ arrived.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Four O'Clock." Hawkeye says looking at his watch.  
  
"I guess BJ is arriving soon."  
  
"Yeah. I think I'm gonna go and see if he's here yet. Do you want to come?"  
  
"No, that's ok. You go and see him and come on back here when you guys are ready to go to the Colonel's."  
  
"Alright." Hawkeye says as he walks downstairs to the lobby. He smiles as he sees his best friend getting handed his room key. "Well, look who it is." He says, getting the taller man's attention.  
  
"Hawkeye." BJ says, smiling as he walks over towards him. They embrace in a hug and pull apart. "How are you Hawk?"  
  
"I'm good, how are you?"  
  
"Also good."  
  
"Hi Peg." Hawkeye says kissing her cheek.  
  
"Hi Hawkeye."  
  
"And Erin, my gosh you have grown since the last time I saw you." He says.  
  
"Hi Uncle Hawk!" She says, hugging him. Hawkeye saw them only a few months ago.  
  
"What time did you get here?"  
  
"Around noon."  
  
"Did you see Margaret yet?"  
  
"Yeah. What room are you in?"  
  
"Room 415, what about you?"  
  
"402."  
  
"Margaret's in 426."  
  
"Sounds good." BJ smiles as they go upstairs.  
  
"Colonel Potter says to come on over for dinner around six, if you want too."  
  
"That sounds good, what do you think Peg?" He asks his wife eagerly.  
  
"I don't think I have the heart to say no even if I didn't want to go." She smiles as she puts Erin down.  
  
"Well, go round up Margaret, and we'll come over to your room when we are settled in." BJ tells his best friend.  
  
"Sounds good. I'll see you in a few minutes." Hawkeye says as he sets off to fetch Margaret. He knocks on her door and she opens it within seconds.  
  
"Did they get here?"  
  
"Yeah, come on down to my room. They are going to be meeting us there."  
  
"Ok, let me just grab my purse."  
  
"Alright." He says, smiling.  
  
They make there way back to his room and wait for about five minutes before BJ and Erin come through the door.  
  
"Peg's on her way." He says, putting Erin down on the floor. "Hello Major."  
  
"Hello Captain." Margaret smiles and hugs BJ. "It's been a while."  
  
"It definitely has... let's not let it happen again." He says, letting her go.  
  
"And you, must be Erin." Margaret says, kneeling next to the child.  
  
"Yes." She says, smiling, but grabs onto her father's leg.  
  
"You are a pretty thing." Margaret says smiling.  
  
"Thank you." Erin says, smiling shyly.  
  
"This is your Aunt Margaret." BJ says to the three year old. "She was with Daddy and Uncle Hawk in Korea."  
  
"Oh." She says, still playing a bit shy with the new woman.  
  
"Where's Peg?" Hawkeye asks.  
  
"She'll be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Good, then we can leave." Margaret says. "I'm looking forward to meeting her."  
  
"She is looking forward to meeting you too."  
  
"Hey Erin, I have something for you." Hawkeye says to the little girl.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A present."  
  
"What is it?!" She asked, her eyes shining.  
  
"Would you like to come with me and see?"  
  
"Yup!" She says, taking her honorary uncle's hand and heads to his bag on his bed. He pulls out a book and a little bag of candy for the little child. "Oh!" She says happily,  
  
"Daddy! Look!"  
  
"What do you have there?"  
  
"Book and candy!" She says smiling.  
  
"Uncle Hawk is a nice guy isn't he?"  
  
"He always did have his ways with the ladies." Margaret says grinning. "Do you like books Erin?"  
  
"Yes!" She says, looking at Margaret.  
  
"Erin, is uncle Hawkeye spoiling you?" Peg asks as she walks into the hotel room.  
  
"Yup." She says not really knowing what that means, but she always agrees with her mother.  
  
"I thought so." Peg says, turning her attention to Margaret, "You must be Margaret."  
  
"I am, which means you must be Peg."  
  
"I am." She says, shaking the Major's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Margaret."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"Open Mommy." Erin says, handing her the small bag of candy.  
  
"No honey, not till after dinner."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Not till after dinner Erin."  
  
Erin sighs and asks her daddy, "Daddy?"  
  
He smiles and shakes his head no, "After dinner. We have to go to the Colonel's house."  
  
"If you all are ready, I'll call a cab." Hawk smiles.  
  
"Sounds good." BJ says and with in minutes, they are at the front gates of the Potter Household.  
  
Margaret walks up to the front door and knocks. The door quickly opens reveling the  
  
Colonel standing there smiling, "Well look at all of you!" He greats them, "You all look wonderful." He hugs Margaret and gives her a kiss on the cheek, "How are you my dear?"  
  
"Fine Colonel, how are you?"  
  
"I'm great! Hawkeye" he says hugging the man, "How are you son?"  
  
"I'm doing great Colonel."  
  
"And BJ... you two leave together and arrive together." He says, remembering the two best friends leaving the compound last. He hugs him and says, "How have you been?"  
  
"I've never been better. I'd like you to meet Peg and my daughter Erin."  
  
"Peg, I feel like I know you already. And Erin, my god you've gotten a lot bigger since the last time I've seen a picture." He says, shaking Peg and Erin's hand. "Well come on in and meet the Misses! Mildred? They are here!" He calls to his wife. "Mildred, this is Margaret, Hawkeye, and BJ, and his family Peg and Erin."  
  
"It is nice to finally meet you all." She says smiling and shaking there hands.  
  
"You too Ma'am." Margaret says smiling.  
  
"Oh none of that, please call me Mildred. I feel like I already know you all. Are you hungry? Dinner's ready."  
  
"Sounds good." Hawkeye says smiling as they all walk into the dining room.  
  
All through the night, Erin kept her parents and new friends entertained. She was an absolute joy to be around and thought Margaret and Hawkeye were the greatest. She warmed up quickly to Margaret and wanted her to play with her the entire night.  
  
"Aunt Margaret!" Erin says as the adults were sitting around the table talking.  
  
"Yes Erin?"  
  
"Read please." She says, holding the book her 'Uncle' had gotten her.  
  
"Erin, let Aunt Margaret sit for a little while." Peg says smiling.  
  
"I'll read to you in a little while kiddo." Margaret says smiling.  
  
Erin sighs, and climbs into her daddy's lap waiting patiently for them to finish talking.  
  
"I think Erin need's a playmate." Potter says smiling.  
  
Peg laughs and says, "Maybe in a year or so."  
  
At about 9:00, the decide to head home. They said there goodbyes and headed back to the hotel for the night. Erin fell asleep on BJ's shoulder as soon as they sat down in the cab. They drive back to the hotel and head up to the fourth floor.  
  
"Well, its 9:30, do you want to grab some drinks and head to my patio for a while?" Margaret asks.  
  
"Sure." Hawkeye says as he steps off the elevator, "Beej, what about you?"  
  
"Well..." He starts, looking at his wife.  
  
"Go." She says, taking Erin from him. "I'm exhausted, so I'll see you all tomorrow for Breakfast."  
  
"Sounds good." Hawkeye says.  
  
"I'll be back later." BJ says kissing his wife and daughter.  
  
"Night Peg." Margaret says smiling.  
  
"Night Margaret. Night Hawkeye."  
  
"Night Peg." He says, as they head down to Margaret's room.  
  
It was a beautiful night which had cooled off a lot since the morning. The three friends spent the night talking, laughing and drinking on the porch till midnight when BJ decided to head back to his room.  
  
"I'll see you two tomorrow at nine."  
  
"Sound's good Beej."  
  
"Good night BJ."  
  
"Night Margaret, Hawkeye."  
  
"Night Beej." Hawkeye says as his friend closes the patio door. "So, what now?"  
  
"Are you ready to go too?"  
  
"Not unless you are."  
  
"No. I'm getting chilly though. I'll be right back." She says as she heads into the hotel to grab a blanket before quickly returning and sits next to Hawkeye.  
  
"So, what have you been up to lately Hawkeye?"  
  
"Just doing Physicals... after physical, after physical... what about you Margaret? Are you glad to be back state side?"  
  
"I am... very glad." She says taking a sip of her drink. "I really missed working in a state side hospital."  
  
"You missed being in charge." He says grinning  
  
"I never was out of charge Captain." She says smiling. "I have been head nurse everywhere I went for the past seven years."  
  
"And you're great at it."  
  
"What?" She says looking at him.  
  
"Margaret, you are the best nurse I ever worked with. You care about the patients and care about the nurses, even if you do put them through hell during your time with them. I could always count on the nurses being top notch with you as there head nurse, and I am sure that still occurs. I wish I had a whole nursing staff that consisted of nurses like you. I would never have to worry about them being inadequate."  
  
"You didn't think that when we were in Korea."  
  
"Sure I did... I just had a reputation to protect." He says smiling.  
  
"Very funny." She says. "So, do you miss surgery?"  
  
"Honestly? Yeah. I really do. Surgery was my life and the war killed it. I haven't been able to face a surgical ward in a year, and like I said before, I'm bored stiff. I hate being a physician."  
  
"You're a talented surgeon... one of; if not the best one I have ever worked with. Your skills are being wasted on "saying ahh."  
  
"I know. I miss being Chief Surgeon or any surgeon."  
  
"You were a good Chief even though you drove me absolutely crazy with your unmilitary behavior." She says grinning. "And it is definitely time that you go back to surgery."  
  
"Yes Major." He says smiling. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Hawkeye steals some of the blanket for himself as they watch the stars. "I've missed you Margaret."  
  
"I missed you too." She says smiling. "I'm glad you decided to come."  
  
"I wouldn't miss this reunion for my life. It's strange, I spent three years wanting to get out of Korea, but once I was home, I wanted nothing more than to be back with everybody. You all were family and if I could have kept that without the war, I would have been the happiest person ever."  
  
"Its funny how war brings people together." Margaret says, to him.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Hawkeye says, wrapping his arm around Margaret's shoulder. "You're not pulling away." He says smiling. "You aren't a threat anymore." She laughs.  
  
They sit in silence for the rest of the night and eventually drift off to sleep. They sleep comfortably in the cool Missouri night with one another innocently. Something changed between the two of them that night and both felt it. It would be the start of something new for the both of them tomorrow, but tonight they revel in the company of one another.  
  
TBC...  
  
I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. I know there are some mistakes in this and you'll have to forgive them but I am recovering from an appendectomy that occurred on Monday ... The next chapter will be better!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Thanks  
  
STARY 


	2. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!

The sun came up over the Missouri hills, hitting Margaret smack in the face causing her to stir. She finally opens her eyes, looks around and quickly realizes that she was lying on Hawkeye's shoulder with his arm still draped around her shoulder. To her surprise she did not move from that position, she didn't even want to move. She wanted to stay like that for as long as she could, so she looked at her watch and seeing that it was only 6:15 in the morning, decided to close her eyes and try and sleep a bit more. She never fell back into a deep sleep and woke up several times. When she finally could not sleep any more, she looked up and smiled at the site of Hawkeye. He truly could sleep through just about anything... he always could. She stayed there till about 7:45 when he finally woke up. He looked down at Margaret and smiled.  
  
"Good morning." He says to her.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"7:45."  
  
"I'm on vacation... there should be no reason that I wake up this early." He says yawning. "So, I guess we slept together." He grins.  
  
"Pierce!" Margaret says rolling her eyes.  
  
"I didn't say it was bad... was it good for you?" He asks, getting slapped in the chest.  
  
"Ouch... why is it that all women go for the chest when they hit?"  
  
"It's the most accessible." She says, sitting up.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I did. What about you?"  
  
"The best I've slept in a while."  
  
"Me too..." Margaret says, trailing off. "I should probably get a shower." She says, standing up.  
  
"Yeah, me too." He says standing and stretching. "See you for breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah." She says. "I'll come over after I'm done."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll see you in a little while then." He says as they walk into the hotel room and open the door.  
  
"Yeah, see you soon." She smiles as he walks out the door and she closes it behind him.  
  
"What just happened?" She says to herself as she hops into the shower. She couldn't get the sleeping arrangement out of her head. She couldn't believe that it had happened. Sure, they have fallen asleep together before. They did when the 8063rd bugged out and they weren't aware of it... so this is no different... no different at all... "Except for the fact that I enjoyed it... and I wasn't scared... and we weren't scared." She says aloud. She opened the dresser and looked through her clothes. She wanted to look nice today... for the barbeque she kept on telling herself, but she knew the only one she was fooling was herself. All the feelings she had for him came back the moment she saw him. She had butterflies in her stomach when she realized it was him knocking at the door of her hotel room. "I think I'm in trouble..." She says, shaking her head, smiling as she brushes her hair. She finishes as quickly as she possibly could, so she can spend more time with Hawkeye before BJ comes over.  
  
Hawkeye did the same as Margaret. He got his shower and got dressed quickly. He couldn't believe that Margaret actually allowed him to lace his arm around her shoulders. He was thrilled to be back with her. He missed her more than he had missed anyone before. He actually missed her right now, and they have only been apart for thirty minutes at the most. He couldn't wait to see her again, and hoped she felt the same. He didn't want to lose her again... A knock at the door shakes him from his thoughts. He walks over and opens it up seeing Margaret standing there makes him smile.  
  
"That was quick." He says, seeing it was only 8:20.  
  
"I've learned to take quick showers since the war."  
  
"Funny, I've learned to savor them." He shrugs as they sit on the couch.  
  
"Well, I keep them short just incase I ever have to run another MASH unit."  
  
"Sounds like you." He says smiling.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?!" She says defensive.  
  
"Oh come on Major, I know you... never one to let your guard down because if you let your guard down that's when people start to not respect you right?"  
  
"Not always."  
  
"Care to prove me wrong?"  
  
"I have on several different occasions." She says smugly, giving a smile to him because he knew she was right.  
  
"You got me there." He says, smiling. "I'm looking forward to seeing the rest of the gang, what about you?"  
  
"Yeah I am. It's been a while since I've seen most of them."  
  
"So, do you like Washington DC?"  
  
"I do, very much. The base is fantastic and I love the people I work with... except for one Doctor."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah... Colonel Miller... he is constantly making passes at me and asking me to dinner, and his eyes are always on me."  
  
"Well you should be use to that..."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Trapper and I always were making passes at you." He says smiling.  
  
She smiles and says, "Well this is different.... I don't hate Miller."  
  
"Are you saying you hate me?!" He says, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Not now... but I wasn't too fond of you the first year of the war."  
  
"Don't worry, the feeling was mutual... you lightened up a lot by the end.... I think we finally broke you."  
  
"We?!"  
  
"Yeah, BJ and I... it was hard, but we did it."  
  
"Yeah, maybe... but it was more myself... I was still the same to my nurses."  
  
"This is true."  
  
They continue talking until there was a knock at the door, "That must be BJ." He says as he stands up. "Good morning." He says to his best friend and 'niece'.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Hi Uncle Hawk!" Erin says, smiling.  
  
"Hi Erin!" He says, returning the child's enthusiasm.  
  
"Morning Margaret." BJ says grinning.  
  
"Good morning BJ." She says. "Hi Erin."  
  
"Hi Aunt Margaret." She says smiling.  
  
"Did you let your mom and dad sleep in this morning?" Hawkeye asks the little girl.  
  
"Till seven, so I guess you could call that sleeping in." BJ says.  
  
"Did you wake up your daddy Erin?"  
  
"Yup! I jump on him." She smiles.  
  
"He probably deserved it." Hawkeye says smiling. "Where's Peg?"  
  
"She'll be here in a minute or so."  
  
"Alright. Are you hungry Erin?"  
  
"Yup! I want pancakes!" She says smiling.  
  
"That sounds good." Margaret says smiling.  
  
"It is." Erin agrees. "Daddy, can we go?"  
  
"Wait till Mommy gets here." He smiles, before he hears his wife say,  
  
"I'm here, let's go."  
  
"Mommy... you took too long." Erin says, discussed with her.  
  
"Well I'm sorry Princess." She says laughing. "Shall we?"  
  
"If you're finally ready." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"Let's go." BJ says, smiling.  
  
During breakfast they broke into groups.... Margaret and Peg talked and BJ and Hawkeye talked. It was almost like they were in grade school and boys can't talk to girls and vice versa, but none of them thought anything about it. BJ and Hawkeye needed to catch up, and Margaret and Peg wanted to get to know one another better. The women both know how much and how long BJ and Hawkeye could go on talking by themselves and figured that they best get acquainted because it was going to be a long week if they didn't. Erin was sitting there very patiently, but after an hour she got antsy.  
  
"Mommy...." She says, not getting her attention, "MOMMY! MOMMY!" She shouts.  
  
"Yes Erin?"  
  
"I wanna go." She says, as Peg looks at her watch.'  
  
"You've been very patient... What do you say guys, shall we go?" She asks. "BJ? BJ?" She starts to laugh before "Can you believe those two? They can't hear a word we are saying to them."  
  
"They had practice at tuning people out." Margaret says smiling. "Hawkeye..." She says... "I know how to get them to stop...." She says, reaching around Hawkeye and clamping her hand over his moving mouth, "Hey... we are ready to leave."  
  
"Margaret..." Hawkeye says in discuss, "All you had to do was say something!"  
  
This causes both women to laugh as they stand up, "We'll try to remember that next time." Peg says smiling. "Are you ready?" She asks, as she picks up Erin.  
  
"If you girls are." BJ says, standing up. They get into the car that Hawkeye rented and drive back to the hotel.  
  
"What time do we have to head over to the Colonel's?" Hawkeye asks Margaret.  
  
"Noon."  
  
"We have an hour and a half to kill." BJ says as they take the elevator up to the fourth floor.  
  
"I'm going to go back to the room." Peg says.  
  
"Daddy... come play wif me!" Erin says. She was use to her dad playing with her all day when he was home, but with Margaret and Hawkeye there, he was too busy talking.  
  
"How can I resist." He says. "Shall we meet up in say an hour and fifteen?"  
  
"That sounds good." Hawkeye says.  
  
"See you then." They say as they part.  
  
"So Margaret, would you like to take a trip around the hotel with me to see what is around?"  
  
"Sure." She smiles as they walk back to the elevator. BJ turns around before he walks into his room and sees the two leaving and smiles. "Something is definitely going on with those two." He says aloud.  
  
"Something's going on with who?" Peg asks.  
  
"Margaret and Hawkeye..." He says smiling as he sits down next to Erin. "Ok honey, what are we going to play?"  
  
"Um... let's read!" She says smiling as she hands him the book Hawkeye gave her.  
  
"Ok." He says as he starts to read to her. Peg sat back and watched the two of them. She was so glad to have BJ back. It's to the point where Erin does not ever remember not having her father every day.  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret were walking around the first floor of the hotel as they came upon the pool.  
  
"Shall we go check out the pool?" Hawkeye says, as they walk towards the doors of the indoor pool.  
  
"Sure." She says, just glad to be spending time with him.  
  
"We should go swimming."  
  
"That sounds like fun, but when are we going to find the time to go swimming? I am sure that we will be over the Colonel's most of the time, and at the bar with everyone the rest."  
  
"Nah, we can find some time. I'm almost positive that Peg will not want Erin out all night, so we'll be back before midnight, and the pool does not close till one."  
  
"I guess your right. I know I wouldn't want my three year old out all night... especially with you hoodlums."  
  
"Hoodlums?! Major, you are included in that category."  
  
"I most certainly am not!" She says smiling, "I was referring to you and BJ... and the rest of you unmilitary people."  
  
"Yeah, but that's what makes me so charming!" He says smiling.  
  
"You keep telling yourself that Romeo." She says rolling her eyes.  
  
"So, what do you say? One night we hit the pool."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like fun. I mean we have another six days so I should be able to find the time to squeeze you into my busy vacation schedule."  
  
"Well it seems that I am your busy schedule."  
  
"Then, I guess you are already squeezed into my busy schedule." She smiles. "But, we better head back upstairs because it's almost time to meet up with the others."  
  
"Sound's good." He says as they make there way up to the fourth floor and down to BJ's room. They knock on the door and Peg opens it up. "Are you three ready to head over to the Colonel's?"  
  
"I think so... BJ? Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on Erin." BJ says as he goes to pick her up.  
  
"No!" She says smiling.  
  
"No?" BJ asks confused.  
  
"No." She smiles.  
  
"What no?"  
  
"Uncle Hawk." She says, running over to him and raising her arms to him. "Up please!" She says smiling.  
  
"Up? You want me to pick you up?" He asks, playing with her.  
  
"Yes please." She says again, grabbing onto his leg.  
  
He smiles and picks her up, "Is that better?"  
  
"Yup! Thank you!" She says smiling.  
  
"You're welcome." He says smiling as she wraps her arms around his neck.  
  
"Daddy... let's go." She says smiling.  
  
"Oh, you still want me to come with you?" He says smiling.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"How can I resist." He says laughing as they all head over to the Colonel's house.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you all again today... and not hung over." The Colonel says smiling.  
  
"Nonsense Colonel." Hawkeye says smiling. "We were waiting for you!"  
  
"I thank you." He says smiling.  
  
"Is anyone else here yet?" Margaret asks.  
  
"Yeah. There out back, come on out." Potter says as they start to follow him outside. Margaret hesitates a bit and takes a deep breath before heading out which did not go unnoticed by Hawkeye, "Nervous Major?"  
  
"Not at all." She says looking a bit leery.  
  
"Come on." He says, putting his arm around her.  
  
She relaxes a bit, smiles up at him and says, "Ok."  
  
"You are nervous."  
  
"I most certainly am not!" She says, sure of her self.  
  
"Uh huh." He says smiling as they head outside. As soon as they step foot outside, they spot Charles. "Well hiya Chuckles." Hawkeye says smiling as he extends his hand towards the taller man.  
  
"Pierce." He says, smiling faintly, "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been good. How are you?"  
  
"I am thriving." He says smiling. "Margaret." He says turning to the woman who stood next to his old bunkmate.  
  
"Hello Charles." She says, as she hugs him.  
  
"How are you Major?"  
  
"I'm well thank you. You look good."  
  
"As do you. Are you enjoying working in a state side hospital?"  
  
"I am. I forgot how much I liked working state side... you tend to forget when you are gone for so long."  
  
"So when did you come back to the states?"  
  
"Um... about six months ago. They offered me head nurse in a VA in Washington DC and I really couldn't pass it up."  
  
"Not like you wanted to." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"Funny." Margaret says rolling her eyes.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"I see you still have your charm Pierce... and your comical wit."  
  
"I thought I had the comical wit!" BJ says smiling.  
  
"No, you were quick... but not funny." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"That's right." BJ replies laughing.  
  
"I'm gonna go grab a beer... do you want anything Margaret?" Hawkeye asks.  
  
"Um, yeah a beer would be fine, thank you." She says smiling as she sits down next to the Colonel.  
  
"Beej, you want one?"  
  
"I'll go with you." He says as they head up to the house. "So, what did you two do after I left?"  
  
"We talked all night." Hawkeye says innocently, opening the refrigerator door and pulling out three beers, handing one to his best friend.  
  
"All night?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Well, for someone who stayed up talking all night, you look surprisingly well rested." He says smirking.  
  
"And you are prying... and I have never known BJ Hunnicut to pry."  
  
"I'm your best friend; you have to tell me something."  
  
"Nothing happened, we talked and ended up falling asleep."  
  
"That all?"  
  
"Yeah." He says sighing, "That's all."  
  
"You don't sound too pleased with that."  
  
"No, it was great. I haven't talked to her like that in a while."  
  
"So you slept with the Major." He says smiling.  
  
"In a matter of speaking." Hawkeye says smiling as he takes off the beer cap.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, what?"  
  
"You missed her didn't you?"  
  
"No more than I missed any of you." He replies playing it cool.  
  
"Uh-huh." BJ says, shaking his head.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Nothing." He says smiling.  
  
"So stop smiling."  
  
"I'm not smiling... Who's smiling...I think we've been down this road before." He says, remembering a faithful night in Korea.  
  
"Yeah..." Hawkeye says, smiling a bit. "Shall we head back outside?"  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
They head back out and take there seat at the table, "Here ya go Major."  
  
"Thank you." She says, as she takes a sip of the Beer.  
  
"You're welcome. So Colonel, where's Radar?"  
  
"He's coming."  
  
"When is he getting here?"  
  
"Should be any minute... and guess what?"  
  
"What?" BJ asks.  
  
"Radar is bringing a girl with him."  
  
"Our little Radar is bringing a girl?! A real girl?" Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"Yes, a real live girl. She was someone he met when he got home."  
  
"Our Little Radar is growing up."  
  
"They can't stay little for ever Dad." BJ says smiling.  
  
"But they grow up so fast."  
  
"Aww cut that out." They hear a familiar voice call from behind them.  
  
"Radar! It's great to see you!" Colonel Potter says hugging the young man.  
  
"You too Colonel. Hi Hawkeye, BJ, Major, Major." He says.  
  
"Radar, you look like a million bucks." Hawkeye says hugging his small friend, before turning his attention to the young woman standing with in arms reach of Radar. "And who might this be?"  
  
"Oh, this is Linda." He says smiling.  
  
"Well Linda, it is very nice to meet you. I'm Hawkeye." He says, extending his hand to the girl.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm BJ." He says reciprocating Hawkeye's action.  
  
"I'm Colonel Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you." He says smiling.  
  
"I'm Margaret."  
  
"Charles."  
  
"Now that we are all acquainted, have a seat." The Colonel says smiling, "And tell us where you meet this beauty."  
  
"Well, after I came home I started running the farm, and well I just finally got it back up and running. She was working at the store where I got the farming stuff and then one thing led to another." He says smiling at the girl next to him.  
  
"Well good for you Radar." Margaret says smiling. "Congratulations."  
  
"Yeah. My goodness Radar, you are certainly growing up." Hawkeye says, taking a swig of his beer.  
  
"Thank you sir." He says smiling.  
  
"You took my advice." The Colonel says, referring to the time he told Radar to get himself a nice girl to call his own when he got home.  
  
"Yes sir Colonel." He says smiling ear to ear.  
  
"Do you want a beer or a drink or anything?" The Colonel asks.  
  
"Um yeah, but I'll get it Colonel." He says, standing up and quickly going to get him and his girl a drink and coming back.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day that Radar drank a beer." BJ says.  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore." He says.  
  
"No, you sure aren't." Margaret says, looking back at Hawkeye, with a smile on her face. Radar was the kid brother that Hawkeye never had. Radar looked up to Hawkeye, and still does. Everybody knew that. If he had a problem, Hawkeye would be the one he would go to. They all had watched this kid grow up into a man and were thrilled that he has finally found happiness.  
  
"So has anyone heard from Klinger? Did he get home yet?" Hawk asks.  
  
"I got a letter from him the other month." The Colonel says. "He says that they did find Soon-Lee's family, however they were killed."  
  
"Oh, that's horrible." Margaret says.  
  
"Yes, it is. They are tying up a few loose ends in Korea and then he and the Misses should be home sometime in the next few months."  
  
"I still can't believe he stayed." BJ says smiling.  
  
"Yeah, the crazy things you do for love." Hawkeye says. "He is probably jumping out of his skin waiting to get home to Toledo. Do you remember when that kid from Toledo held Charles hostage and he insisted that he was in immediate danger, however, the kid lost so much blood he passed out before Klinger's plan went through?!"  
  
"That in no way is considered English Pierce; and yet, somehow I understood everything you just said." Charles says scoffing.  
  
"There's a reason for that Charles." BJ starts.  
  
"Oh? And what would that be Hunnicut."  
  
"You were there." BJ says shrugging, "And because we rubbed off on you."  
  
"Nonsense!"  
  
"No, it's true. You will never be as refined as you were before you came here CHARLES." Hawkeye says, using the familiar accent when he says his old bunkmate's name.  
  
"This is true... and I blame Korea." He says scoffing, with a hint of a smile crossing his lips.  
  
They had many more conversations that consisted of memories of the 4077th. They were amazed that they had so many good memories in a place they considered 'Hell On Earth.' By 9:30, Erin was exhausted and getting cranky. She usually went to bed by 8:00 or 8:30 at the latest.  
  
"We should probably get her back to the Hotel." Peg says to her husband. "She's exhausted."  
  
"I not!" Erin says, frowning up at her mom. Peg shakes her head and pushes a piece of hair out of Erin's face. "No. Stop it!" She says to her mom, pushing her hand away, before reaching over to her father. He takes her and sits her on his lap. She lays her head on his chest and watches the people sitting around the table.  
  
"She'll be out soon." He assures his wife. He really wasn't ready to leave yet and neither were Margaret and Hawkeye. Peg could see that and nodded. Erin was sound asleep within minutes. At ten, everyone decided to head back to there respectable places. When they got up to the fourth floor, BJ says, "I think I'm gonna call it a night."  
  
"You sure honey?" Peg asks almost shocked.  
  
"Yeah. I figured we can just relax for a while."  
  
"Alright Beej." Hawkeye says, not even trying to get him to stay out. "We'll see you tomorrow for breakfast then."  
  
"Right. Night Hawk, Margaret."  
  
"Night BJ, night Peg." Margaret says, as they each head to different rooms. "So..."  
  
"Want to go swimming?"  
  
Margaret smiles and says, "Sure. Let me go get my suit on, and I'll meet you back at your room."  
  
"Alright." He says smiling as he they go into there respected rooms to change.  
  
A few minutes later they were relaxing in the pool, enjoying each others company.  
  
"Can you believe Radar has a girlfriend?" Margaret says smiling.  
  
"I knew he would get one eventually... I'm just surprised that he is actually taller than her." He grins.  
  
"She seems nice." Margaret says laughing.  
  
"She does. And Radar seems really happy."  
  
"He does." Margaret agreed.  
  
"It's nice to see that you didn't do too much damage to the boy."  
  
"What does that mean!" She says.  
  
"I mean, you and Burns road that boy harder than anyone. The poor kid didn't know what to call you he was so scared of you. Do you deny that MAJOR?" He teases.  
  
"No." She mumbles, looking away from him.  
  
"Oh come on now, you redeemed yourself when you talked to him today."  
  
"I was nicer to him as the years went on."  
  
"Yeah, because of BJ and I."  
  
"My, how you still put yourself on a pedestal." She says smiling.  
  
"What can I say, I'm royalty." He says getting splashed. "Oh, you wanna play now." He says smirking.  
  
"What are you doing..." She asks a bit leery as he starts to move closer to her.  
  
"Hawkeye...." She says, backing up before trying to swim away from him. She was too slow, he grabbed her kicking foot and pulled her under the water. She comes up smiling.  
  
"I think you forgot the last time you wanted to play." He says smiling. "If I remember correctly, you had mashed potatoes thrown at you."  
  
"Oh, I remember. You were just mad because I got you first..."  
  
"Hah, putting sugar in my coffee is hardly considered 'gotten.'"  
  
"Oh, but you should have seen your face." She says, punching his shoulder gently.  
  
"I'm sure that it was great." He says, smiling as he dives under the water and swims to the deep end. She watches him surface and smiles. "Are you coming?" She nods and swims up to him.  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
"How about we go have a drink? We've been swimming for an hour."  
  
"Ok." She says, lifting herself out of the pool. She grabs her towel and wraps it around her waste.  
  
"Margaret... you aren't leaving anything for the imagination you know." He says smirking.  
  
"Like your imagination ever needed any help." She replies rolling her eyes. "Who's room?"  
  
"Well, we went to yours last night so what about mine?"  
  
"That sounds good." She says smiling. "Just let me go change... and grab a quick shower."  
  
"Ok." He says smiling. "I am gonna do the same."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Be quick."  
  
"I will." She says, as she walks down the hall to her room.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were sitting on the couch with a glass of wine, drinking and talking. At about one am, Margaret looked at her watch and said, "Oh my god... its late. I probably should get back to my room."  
  
"What's your rush?"  
  
"We are meeting BJ at nine."  
  
"So?" Hawkeye says innocently.  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"Sleep here."  
  
"Why would I sleep here when I have my room right down the hall... and my own bed."  
  
"I'll give you the bed." He says. "I'll take the couch."  
  
"No..." She says before stopping herself.  
  
"No?" He says, playfully.  
  
"I'll take the couch." She says redeeming herself.  
  
"You know what, it's a queen sized bed... if you're up for it we can both just sleep in it... and I get to have the pleasure of sleeping with Hotlips Houlihan again." He says smiling.  
  
Margaret shoots him an annoyed look, which quickly faded away into a smile, "I don't care, just as long as I get some sleep."  
  
"Party pooper." He says smiling. "Shall we just watch TV? I am really not tired yet."  
  
"That sounds good." She says, getting up and placing the wine glass on the table. Hawkeye turns on the TV and sits on the bed, awaiting Margaret who sat next to him. To neither of there surprise, they both fell asleep while watching TV. The next morning they awoke to a knock. Margaret opened her eyes as the knocking continued and looked at the clock, "Shit." She cursed, nudging Hawkeye. "Hawkeye, get up."  
  
"I'm sleeping."  
  
"I don't care its nine! You forgot to set the alarm."  
  
He wakes up and rolls over, "Shit." He says, getting up to answer the door.  
  
"Good morning." BJ says cheerfully.'  
  
"Good morning." Hawkeye grumbles, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm running a little bit late..."  
  
"So I see." He says, before he sees Margaret. "Good morning Margaret." He says, trying to keep his amused smile at bay.  
  
"Good morning BJ." She says. "Give me about twenty minutes and I'll be ready." She calls as she pushes past the two men.  
  
"Long night?" He says smiling.  
  
"It's not what it looks like."  
  
"So Margaret didn't spend the night?"  
  
"She did..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what? We fell asleep watching TV."  
  
"Nothing else happened?"  
  
"No."  
  
"There's nothing going on between you two is there?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You wouldn't be lying to your best friend now would you?"  
  
"BJ... shut up." He says smiling. "I'm grabbing a shower. I'll be quick."  
  
"You better, otherwise you'll have to explain to your niece why you were so late and why she couldn't have pancakes at the time we told her."  
  
"Give me fifteen minutes."  
  
"Alright, you have fifteen minutes! If you aren't ready I'm leaving without you."  
  
"Alright DAD!" He says putting stress on the last word. He jumps in the shower and quickly gets dressed before he heads out in the door.  
  
"UNCLE HAWKEYE!" Erin says, running full force into him.  
  
"Good morning." He says, scooping the child up. "Where are your daddy and mommy?"  
  
"There!" She says, pointing to Peg in the door way. "We go now!"  
  
"Not yet. We have to wait for Aunt Margaret." Peg says.  
  
"I'm here." Margaret calls as she walks up the hall.  
  
"Running a little late today Margaret?" Peg asks.  
  
"Yeah. I woke up at nine."  
  
"I've done that one too many times before I had my constant and consistent Alarm Clock." She says, pointing down to Erin, smiling. "Hey guys, are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah." BJ says following Hawk out of the room "Nice to see you joined us Margaret."  
  
"Hey, I said nine twenty and that's what time it is." She smiles.  
  
They all head out to the same diner, ate and then headed directly over to the Colonels house. Margaret and Hawkeye were inseparable today. Where ever one was the other one was not far behind. This got the Colonel thinking. He knew those two very well, and would be thrilled to see them together, however he didn't want to make any assumptions of the two hard headed people.  
  
"Shoot, I forgot my Jacket at the hotel." Margaret says.  
  
"No problem. I'll drive you back really quick." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, come on. We'll be right back."  
  
"See you in a few minutes." BJ says.  
  
As soon as they were out of ear shot the Colonel decided to ask BJ about the relationship status of Margaret and Hawkeye. "Is there something going on between those two?"  
  
BJ smiles and says, "They deny it, but I think there may be."  
  
Radar sits there stunned, "Between Hawkeye and the Major?! I doubt that." He says.  
  
"I don't know Radar... they have stayed in each others rooms every night since they have gotten here... and are inseparable when they are out."  
  
"But you say they don't admit it?"  
  
"I know better than to ask Margaret, but Hawkeye is pretty insistent that there's nothing going on between them. I personally would love to see those two together."  
  
"It seemed that after her devours, those two got a little bit closer."  
  
"They did. I know that when they first came to the unit they hated each other, but Margaret changed, and I think Hawkeye was one of the reasons... and me of course." He says smiling.  
  
"She isn't as closed up as she used to be, that's for sure." Potter agrees. "It would be good for the both of them if they ended up together and started a family."  
  
"Could you imagine them as parents?!" Charles says, shaking his head. "God, another Pierce running around."  
  
"The world won't be boring." BJ says smiling.  
  
"I think he would be a great father." Peg says. "He's wonderful with Erin."  
  
"He's come a long way with kids hasn't he?" Potter says.  
  
"Yeah, he definitely has." BJ says, looking down.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Radar asked.  
  
Potter, Winchester and Hunnicut all look at each other, before Potter speaks, "Hawkeye... he had a bit of an episode."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
BJ looks at Erin and says, "We were on the bus and there was a squad of North Koreans coming towards us, so we got the bus off the road, shut off the engine and waited. This woman had a young... chicken..." He says pointing to Erin, "And it was crying. Hawkeye said to shut it up and then there was silence... the woman killed him... smothered him, and Hawkeye blamed himself, went a little crazy and we sent him with Sidney to get a bit of help. He came through it fine and is back to being able to work on and with kids."  
  
"That's awful!" Radar says.  
  
"Yes, it was..." Potter says, "I'm just glad he came through it."  
  
"Boy, I'm glad I went home..." He says, shaking his head.  
  
"We don't talk about it anymore... but I am really glad he pulled through. I don't think he even thinks about it anymore." BJ says, taking a swig of his beer. "So anyway..." He says trying to change the subject.  
  
"I hear you are up for Chief Surgeon BJ." The Colonel says.  
  
"Yeah, I'm up for it, but I don't know if I'll get it. I don't kiss people's butts."  
  
"Well, you're skilled enough for it."  
  
"Yeah, but this other Doctor, Frank Lewis, he is a pain in the ass."  
  
"It has to be something with the name." Potter says laughing.  
  
"I'll know the week after I get back to work if I have it or not."  
  
"Well, good luck with that." Radar says smiling.  
  
"Thanks." BJ says, smiling. He sees Hawk and Margaret walking towards the table and says, "Welcome back."  
  
"Thanks." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"That was quick."  
  
"I only needed my jacket." Margaret says smiling.  
  
"Uh huh." BJ says, smirking.  
  
The rest of that week went smoothly. Everyone had fun and was sad to leave. Margaret and Peg became quite close in the week of knowing one another and definitely would be keeping in touch. BJ and Hawkeye were not to keen on leaving, but they had to. They all went to the airport together on August 12th. The Hunnicut's plane left first at 12:00pm, Margaret's left at one and Hawkeye's at one fifteen.  
  
"Let me know if you got the chief position or not."  
  
"I will." BJ says. "I'll give you a call tonight some time to make sure you got in alright."  
  
"Sounds good." He says, hugging his friend. "Take care of yourself."  
  
"You do the same."  
  
"You too Peg." Hawkeye says kissing her cheek. "And Erin, you be good, ok?"  
  
"Yup!" She says, as Hawkeye kisses her cheek.  
  
"Bye Margaret." BJ says hugging her.  
  
"Bye Beej." She says, kissing his cheek. "Peg, it was nice to meet you."  
  
"You too Margaret. I'm glad you were here... if you weren't I would have been bored out of my mind. When these two get together everything and everyone else seems to not matter."  
  
"They are always like that." She says rolling her eyes. "It was nice meeting you too Erin."  
  
"Bye Aunt Margaret." She says smiling.  
  
"We'll see you all soon." BJ says as they head onto the plane.  
  
Margaret and Hawkeye walked over towards there gates.  
  
"Well... Major... It's been fun." He says smiling.  
  
"It's been a great week... I needed this."  
  
"So did I." He says. They stand there for a few minutes, looking into each other's eyes. "I'm really going to miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too."  
  
"Don't be a stranger."  
  
"I won't." She says. They stand there for a few more minutes before Hawkeye pulls her into a hug. After they break from that, they embrace in a heated kiss, much like the one they engaged in at the 4077th.  
  
"Call me when you get in." He tells her when they pull away.  
  
"I will." She says, "See you soon." And with that they go there separate ways. Margaret sighs as she sits on the plane. She already missed him, but what could she do about it? They left each other the exact same way they left the 4077th, with feelings unresolved. She didn't say anything and neither did he. They just played it cool, like nothing was going on with them, but she knew better. She stayed with him every night they were together. Nothing happened but at the same time something happened. Her entire flight was spending thinking about that week. It was one of the best weeks of her life.  
  
Hawkeye spend his flight thinking about Margaret and also everything he had to do when he got back to Maine. He knew that he had to start looking for a surgical position and with his skills he could land one easily. The only question in his mind was where he wanted to work. Would it be at Portland General or at a smaller hospital? Would he start working right now or wait a little while? Would he uproot completely and transfer closer to Margaret, because he was beginning to think he couldn't keep on going without seeing her. When he touched down he was in the best mood he has been since he had gotten home. He sees his father waiting for him and smiles.  
  
"Hi dad." He says, hugging the older man.  
  
"Hi Hawk. Did you have a nice flight?"  
  
"Yeah, everything went great."  
  
"How was your trip?" He asks. He could tell instantly that his son was in a better mood and was glad for that.  
  
"It was great." He says, grabbing his bag and following his father to the car. "I was glad to see everybody."  
  
"How's the Major doing?"  
  
"Great." He says smiling.  
  
"And BJ?"  
  
"He's fine too. Radar came and he brought a girl."  
  
"Well good for him."  
  
They drove home and when they got in to the house his father says, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah. I haven't eaten since breakfast."  
  
"I have some leftovers in the refrigerator if you want it."  
  
"What did you have?"  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"Sound's good." He says. "I'm just going to throw my stuff upstairs."  
  
"Alright."  
  
As he was unpacking, he heard the phone ring and a few minutes later his father called to him, "BEN! Phone."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Margaret."  
  
"I'll be right there." He says, practically running down the steps to the phone. "Margaret?"  
  
"Yeah, you told me to call when I got in so I am."  
  
"How was your flight?"  
  
"Fine, what about yours?"  
  
"Fine also."  
  
"Good to hear."  
  
They talk for about fifteen more minutes before hanging up. For the next three months, Margaret and Hawkeye made it a point to talk to each other at least twice a week. If one of them were having a horrible day, a simple phone call would change their entire attitude. They were never too busy for each other, even though Hawkeye was busy looking for surgical jobs and Margaret was busy with her nursing staff. They lived for those conversations and were happier. It wasn't until November when they finally saw each other again. Hawkeye talked Margaret into coming up to Crabapple Cove on November 1st and stay for a few days. She had vacation time coming to her and accepted. The day before she came, Hawkeye was completely wound up. Daniel could not keep up with his son's enthusiasm and has not seen him like this before.  
  
"Dad!" Hawkeye called down to his father.  
  
"What?" Daniel called back to him. He was busy handing out candy to the local trick-or-treaters while his son was busy trying to get the house ready.  
  
"Where are the extra blankets?"  
  
"In the closet."  
  
"I looked... there not here."  
  
Daniel though for a second before saying, "Oh, they are in your mothers old chest, in the guest room."  
  
"Right." He says, grabbing a blanket and throwing it on the bed he was making up for Margaret's stay. He could not wait to see her. Tomorrow he would be spending four days with her. She wanted to originally stay a week but could not take off work for that long. Her plane was due to arrive at one o'clock, which seemed like an eternity. That night he was too excited to sleep. He lays awake on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about seeing her again.  
  
The next day, Hawkeye got to the airport about twenty minutes early, incase the plane was early and paced. He was more anxious then a kid on Christmas. At about 1:15, he saw her getting off the plane. A smile instantly took over his face as he watched her walk towards him.  
  
"Well hi there stranger." He says hugging her.  
  
"Hi." She says, smiling, returning the hug.  
  
"How was your flight?"  
  
"It was fine." She says, walking over to get her bag.  
  
"I'll get it for you." He says, picking up the suitcase.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Well, welcome to Maine Major." He says.  
  
"I like it so far." She says.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
"Yes." Hawkeye takes her hand and they walk out of the airport and get into his car.  
  
They had a half an hour car ride a head of them from the Portland Airport to Crabapple Cove and they talked the entire time. Hawkeye pointed out some sites to Margaret as she listened and looked around. Maine was a beautiful state and she wanted to take it all in. After what only seemed like a few minutes, they pulled up a long driveway to the Pierce's house. "Well, this is it." He says.  
  
"It's beautiful." She says, looking at the outside of the large Victorian house. She admired the land that they had too, overlooking the ocean. "I can see why you missed Maine so much."  
  
"It's the greatest." He says, shutting of the car and opening the door. "Shall we?"  
  
"Yes." She smiles, getting out of the car. Hawkeye grabs her bag and they head up the stone walkway to the front door. He opens the door and holds it for her while she walks into the foyer.  
  
"Hey Dad? We're back!" He calls. "Come on in."  
  
Margaret nervously looked around the large Victorian and spotted a man coming over to her.  
  
"You must be Major Houlihan."  
  
"Margaret." She says smiling. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Pierce."  
  
"Please, call me Dan." He says, shaking her hand. "I've heard a lot about you Margaret. Every letter Ben sent to me had you mentioned in it at least once."  
  
Margaret smiles and says, "It's probably all lies."  
  
"Trust me; I know better then to believe my son. As you probably know he embellishes a bit."  
  
"Oh I do."  
  
"Well, why don't I show you around the house, and you can make yourself at home.  
  
We'll go upstairs so you can get settled." Hawk says.  
  
"Sounds good." She says following him up the steps. There were five bedrooms and two baths. Hawkeye lead her into one of the guest rooms and showed her where everything else was. They went back downstairs to finish the tour and ended in the family room.  
  
"You have a beautiful house Daniel."  
  
"Thank you honey." He says smiling. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"I'm alright. I had something to eat on the plane." She says smiling.  
  
"Ok, well how about a drink?"  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"Good, Ben, go get us something to drink." He says smiling.  
  
"What would you like?" He asks Margaret, smiling.  
  
"Anything will be fine."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"A beer."  
  
"Three beers' it is." He says, walking into the kitchen to grab them.  
  
"Margaret, have a seat." Daniel says, gesturing to the couch. "It is very nice to finally get a chance to meet you."  
  
"You too sir. Hawkeye always spoke fondly of you, and it is a pleasure to finally get to meet you."  
  
"So you are head nurse at a VA correct?" He says, as he sees his son walk back into the room. He takes the beer from his son and smiles. "Thanks."  
  
"Yes, I am at a hospital in Washington DC." Before turning her attention to Hawkeye who was handing her a beer, "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." He says, sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
"Do you like lobster?"'  
  
"I do." She says.  
  
"Good, I will take you two out tonight for a dinner on me then." Daniel says smiling,  
  
"And before either of you say something, I won't take no as an answer."  
  
"Well... if you are as stubborn as Hawkeye, I guess I will have to say I accept."  
  
"Good girl. And Hawkeye gets his stubbornness from his mother, not from me."  
  
"I got it from both of you." He says smiling. "A lobster dinner sounds great, but are you sure you don't want me to pitch in?"  
  
"It's fine. Just consider it part of your inheritance." He says winking at his son.  
  
"So he gets his humor from you."  
  
"No, I'm funny, he thinks he is." Daniel says smiling.  
  
Margaret laughed. She was really enjoying Daniel's company. He was exactly like she had pictured him. Hawkeye was exactly like Daniel and with good reason. He raised Hawkeye since he was little. They looked a lot alike. Both had those ice blue eyes that seemed to sparkle more when they were happy. Hawkeye's relationship with his father was much like Margaret's with hers. In both of there eyes, their fathers were close to perfect. They hung the stars in the sky and always would.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon talking. Daniel and Margaret got to know each other, and Hawkeye sat there and smiled. He loved seeing Margaret and his father getting along. They decided that at 5:00 they would go to the restaurant. They took Hawkeye's car and drove the short fifteen minutes to both Pierce's favorite restaurant.  
  
"Hi Meg." Daniel says as he walks through the door.  
  
"Well hi there Dan. Hi Hawkeye." An older woman calls back to them.  
  
"Hi Meg." He says, unzipping his coat.  
  
"How have you boys been?" She asks.  
  
"Fine thanks, how have you been?" Dan asks.  
  
"I've been great. Is it cold enough for you?"  
  
"Just right." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"I see you brought a guest with you today." She says, referring to Margaret.  
  
"Yes. This is Margaret. She was stationed at the 4077th M8ASH with me for three years."  
  
"Well Margaret honey, it is nice to meet you."  
  
"You too." She says, smiling.  
  
"I hope these two are treating you well."  
  
"They have been perfect gentlemen."  
  
"Well, I can believe that, especially from that one." She says, gesturing towards Hawkeye. "He's a smooth talker that one."  
  
"Don't I know it." She says laughing, jabbing Hawkeye in the ribs a bit causing him to smile. She was shocked at how nice everyone was in Maine. Back in DC they were not as personable; in fact she only knew a handful of people outside the hospital. It almost seemed like another world up in Maine and she loved every minute of it.  
  
"Well come on back and I'll get your orders." Meg says, as they all follow. They sat down at the table and placed there orders. Daniel spent the entire time telling Margaret about Hawkeye when he was little; Margaret spent the entire time laughing; and Hawkeye spent the time smiling and trying to defend himself from his father. They also spent time getting to know each other better. It was a very nice dinner, and Margaret was having a great time as were the Pierce's. Daniel enjoyed having a girl in the house. It was different and he loved it. He watched his son with Margaret and realized that he and she gave each other the same looks that he and his wife gave each other when they were married. He smiled and knew that he would have a daughter-in-law one of these days, and he knew it would be Margaret. He had seen his son with Carley years ago, and now with Margaret, and saw the different ways he responded towards the two, and instantly he knew that Hawk loves Margaret. He was glad that if anyone would be his daughter-in-law that it was Margaret because she seemed to be down to earth and able to manage his son. Daniel was also becoming quite close to the woman even thought they have only been together a few hours.  
  
They finished eating and about two hours later left the restaurant. They went back into the house for a while and had some coffee and talked more. Around 10:00, Daniel decided that he would leave the kids alone and head up to bed.  
  
"Well, if you two don't mind I think I am going to head up to bed."  
  
"Alright." Margaret said smiling. "Good night Dan."  
  
"Goodnight Dad." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"I'll see you two tomorrow... I'm in work till four, but I'll be home after."  
  
"I'll cook something." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"YOU?!" Margaret says almost in shock.  
  
"Yes me... is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"Yes... I didn't think you cooked."  
  
"He happens to be a rather good cook." Daniel says smiling.  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"I'll prove it to you tomorrow." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"Goodnight." Daniel says, walking up the steps.  
  
"Goodnight." Margaret and Hawkeye said at the same time.  
  
"Well what now?" Margaret says.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk with me?"  
  
"Now?! It's freezing out!" She said.  
  
"Just bundle up." He says, smiling.  
  
"Alright... but its only 30 degrees outside!"  
  
"You'll be fine, I promise." He says smiling. He grabbed his coat and a blanket while she got ready, and they headed out the back door.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To a place I go a lot... you'll like it." He says smiling.  
  
"Hold on, let my eyes adjust to the darkness." She says. "I can't see a thing."  
  
"Give me your hand." He says, as she extends it to him. "I can see fine." He keeps her close to him as they walk by the cliff. "We have to go down a bit of an incline. Just watch your step and hold on to me." He says smiling in the dark at her.  
  
"Ok." She says, holding tight to his hand as they begin to walk down the hill.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Fine, just don't let go."  
  
"I won't. Did your eyes adjust?"  
  
"Yeah, for the most part." She says before he stopped at a cliff.  
  
"Step up." He says, helping her up. He then sits down and motions her to do the same.  
  
He gave her half the blanket which she graciously accepted, and looked out over the cliff realizing why it was his favorite spot. It overlooked the ocean and she could see the boats on the ocean. You could hear the waves crashing against the beach in a relaxing manor, and if you looked up you were rewarded with a crystal clear sky and millions of stars shining down from above. Margaret smiled and looked at Hawkeye.  
  
"I told you, you would like it."  
  
"I do very much." She says smiling.  
  
"You aren't too cold are you?"  
  
"Not yet." She says, looking up at the sky. "It's beautiful."  
  
"I use to come here a lot, especially when my mother got really sick, and even more when she died. It just always seemed like a good spot to come and think."  
  
"It definitely is." She says, smiling. "It's so quiet."  
  
"That's what I like about it. You can just sit here and not be bothered by anything. It seems like everything from out here is perfect, that you can not have a care in the world bother you while you are here. I came here before I went to Korea. I was actually thinking about skipping out of the country and heading to Canada."  
  
"You're kidding me!" She says.  
  
"No. I hate war that much, and guns even more than that. I came here and thought about what would happen if I didn't go over there. I thought about how many young kids would be dead because I wasn't there to help them, and I decided to just suck it up and go."  
  
"I'm glad you did." Margaret said quietly.  
  
"So am I... I would have never met Trapper or BJ or you Margaret. It's odd to think what I would have done if I didn't meet you and BJ and Trapp."  
  
"The war was a bit more interesting with you around, that's for sure." She says smiling. "Have you talked to McIntyre since you've been back home?"  
  
"Yeah. I saw him last February in Boston. I went down to see him."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Fine. He was very apologetic for leaving with out a note, and I told him not to be. It was great to see him, but..."  
  
"But what?" Margaret asked, looking up at him.  
  
"It was weird... he wasn't the same guy I left, or I wasn't the same guy when I came home. When he left, BJ took over and I feel closer to him then I did to Trapper, which I never realized. I always thought I kept those two on equal levels, but BJ is higher."  
  
"You and he went through a lot together. More so than you and Trapper I think."  
  
"Yeah, I know. BJ is truly my best friend."  
  
"Its weird how war brings people together isn't it?"  
  
"It definitely is Major." He says smiling. They sit in silence for a while, before Hawkeye looked down at her and saw how beautiful she looked. "I missed you." He says.  
  
"I missed you too." She says, looking up at him.  
  
"No." He says shaking his head, "I mean I really missed you. I haven't stopped thinking about the day we left, and that kiss we shared... and then the similar one at the airport this summer. I have missed you since you got on that jeep and left for the 8063rd, and it hasn't let up."  
  
"I know the feeling." Margaret says.  
  
"I feel whole with you here, and when you aren't I feel like a part of me is missing."  
  
She was never one to show her true feelings, but with Hawkeye she felt that it was ok to let go and open up a bit, and she did. "I would wait for your calls. If I was having a horrible day, I would feel better a soon as you said hello. I never feel alone when I am talking to you or when I am with you. I feel safe when I am with you Hawk." She says, before looking directly in his eyes, "I don't want to be alone anymore."  
  
"I love you Margaret. I have loved you since the time we went to the 8063rd and had to stay there the night. I was scared and didn't know what to do."  
  
"I love you too." She says, smiling at him with tears in her eyes. "I knew something changed between us at the reunion, I just didn't know what to make of it."  
  
"I know the feeling." He says, wiping the lone tear away from her cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm still scared. I have never felt this way towards anyone before... not Carley, not any one of the nurses, no one."  
  
"Me neither." She says. "I'm scared too... "  
  
"We'll have to go through this together then." He says, smiling.  
  
"I don't want to be alone anymore." She says again.  
  
"You don't have to be... because I'll be with you." He says, as he takes her in his arms, giving her a kiss. "I love you Margaret... and that isn't going to change," He says as they broke apart from the kiss, "Ever."  
  
"I know." She says, as she situates herself in between his legs, leaning back on his chest.  
  
They sit there and watch the ocean, feeling complete for the first time in a while. Once again, Hawkeye breaks the silence and says, "I want to marry you."  
  
She looks up at him, eyes wide and says, "What?"  
  
"I want to marry you Margaret. I want you to be my wife."  
  
"Is that a proposal?"  
  
"Yes. Will you marry me?"  
  
She looks up into his eyes again, which were locked on her, "Of course I will marry you." She says smiling. Everything was moving so quickly, but they both knew what they wanted now. There love was something that could not be negotiated, and they were making sure of that.  
  
"We'll go and pick out a ring tomorrow." He says.  
  
"I don't need one..." She says, "All I need is you."  
  
"Well, you're getting one." He says smiling at her. She lays back on him and they sat there for a while longer before the temperature dropped too low and they had to retire back to the house. Hand in hand they walked back to the Pierce house. They sat on the couch, Margaret was lying up against his chest and they talked until they both fell asleep. They slept like that, cuddling under a blanket and that's how they stayed.  
  
Daniel woke up at six to start to get ready for work and when he came downstairs he saw the pair sleeping comfortably on the couch. He smiled and kept quiet so they were not disturbed. He knew that they were finally together, and it was only a matter of time before he had a daughter-in-law, little did he know that it would be sooner than he thought. He left for work with a smile on his face that stayed there for the entire day. Meanwhile, back at the house, Hawkeye woke up first at 10:30am, and watched Margaret sleep for a while, before she woke up.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning." She says, not moving from his chest.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her before saying, "What time would you like to go look for the ring?"  
  
"Let's just stay here for a little while longer." She says, enjoying the company.  
  
"We can do that." He says smiling and wraps his arms around her. They stayed like that till they were good and ready to get up. Hawkeye never thought he could be as happy as he was and the same was for Margaret. They had a lot to do today, but right now, nothing else mattered except for the fact that they stayed together as long as possible. This was the first time they had woken up like this, and it definitely wouldn't be the last... they both were going to make sure of that.

TBC...  
  
I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. I know there are some mistakes in this and you'll have to forgive them but I am recovering from an appendectomy and it was also 2am by the time I finished this!  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please R&R!  
  
Thanks  
  
STARY 


	3. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!

Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!  
  
Authors Note: Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the Romance or the Martini's. Haha... there will be more in the upcoming chapters! I promise. And as for Patty, well I decided to go a different route. Thanks for the great Reviews! Keep them up and enjoy this next chapter.

Daniel woke up at six to start to get ready for work and when he came downstairs he saw the pair sleeping comfortably on the couch. He smiled and kept quiet so they were not disturbed. He knew that they were finally together, and it was only a matter of time before he had a daughter-in-law, little did he know that it would be sooner than he thought. He left for work with a smile on his face that stayed there for the entire day. Meanwhile, back at the house, Hawkeye woke up first at 10:30am, and watched Margaret sleep for a while, before she woke up.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning." She says, not moving from his chest.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her before saying, "What time would you like to go look for the ring?"  
  
"Let's just stay here for a little while longer." She says, enjoying the company.  
  
"We can do that." He says smiling and wraps his arms around her. They stayed like that till they were good and ready to get up. Hawkeye never thought he could be as happy as he was and Margaret felt the same way. They had a lot to do today, but right now, nothing else mattered except for the fact that they stayed together as long as possible. This was the first time they had woken up like this, and it definitely wouldn't be the last... they both were going to make sure of that.  
  
"Well, I think I am going to run up and take a shower." Hawkeye says after lying there for an hour.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Care to join me?" He says playfully.  
  
"This is your father's house!" She says almost shocked.  
  
"He isn't going to be home for a while. And I will be sure to make it worth your while."  
  
She smiles and says, "Sure."  
  
"Really?!" Hawkeye says almost surprised that she consented.  
  
"Yeah." She says standing up. "I need a shower too." She winks and heads upstairs. "Are you coming?" She says, looking back at him.  
  
"Two steps behind ya." He says, as they head upstairs.  
  
"I'm going to go get in." She says, grabbing a towel out of the linen closet. "You come on in when you're ready." She says smiling as she walks into the bathroom and turned on the tap, letting the water run hot for a few seconds before stepping into the shower. She stood there for about ten minutes, letting the water run over her, wondering where Hawkeye was. Surely he didn't change his mind. She was about to call to him when she heard the door open and him slide behind her, wrapping his arms around her waste and placing a kiss on her shoulder, before brushing her hair away from her neck. She tiled her head to allow him easier access of her neck which he took full advantage of. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I had to make a call real quick." He says in between kisses.  
  
"A call?"  
  
"Yeah. Dinner reservations." He says, moving up her neck again.  
  
She turns around in his arms and wraps her hands around his neck. "Where are we going?"  
  
"That's my little secret." He says smiling.  
  
"You can tell me."  
  
"Well, I could... but then it wouldn't be a surprise." He says.  
  
"You're full of surprises aren't you?"  
  
"What can I say...? I'm a hopeless romantic." He says, smiling.  
  
"You're hopeless alright." She says laughing. He starts to say something but she stops him with a kiss. The next thing she knew she was up against the shower wall and the rest was history. After about an hour long shower, they got out, dressed and decided what to do for lunch. It was now 1:00 and they were both hungry.  
  
"What are you hungry for Margaret?" He asked.  
  
"Anything..."  
  
"Would you like pizza, a hamburger, Chinese, what?"  
  
"Pizza sounds good." She says, smiling up at him.  
  
"Ok. I know just the place." He says, walking to the hall closet to retrieve there jackets. He helped her on with hers before he got into his.  
  
"Thank you." She says as she zips up her jacket.  
  
"You're welcome." He says. "Shall we?"  
  
"Yes." She says, walking out the front door to his car. "So where are we going?"  
  
"You are so nosey." He says smiling. "To a little Italian joint down the road."  
  
"Sounds good... I'm starving."  
  
"Yeah, so am I... that shower sure made me work up an appetite." He says, smiling as she slaps his arm playfully.  
  
"What time is dinner?"  
  
"7:30. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"I don't know." She says smirking, "I may have another date."  
  
"Well bring him along too." He says, smiling as they pull in the parking lot. They get out of the car and he takes her hand, walking into the restaurant.  
  
"Hi Ben." The older woman says smiling.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Lorenzo." He says smiling. He notices the astonished look on Margaret's face.  
  
"It's a small town." He says knowing that she couldn't believe how many people he knew.  
  
"We haven't seen you around lately." She says, showing them to their table.  
  
"I've been busy looking for a job."  
  
"Oh, are you going back into surgery?"  
  
"I'm hoping to. I haven't found anything worth it yet, so in the meantime I'm still busy with my dad's practice."  
  
"Well good luck to you. And I see you brought a friend."  
  
"Yes, this is Margaret Houlihan."  
  
"Well Margaret, it is very nice to meet you."  
  
"You too ma'am."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"All over the place." Margaret says smiling, "I'm an army brat, now I'm head nurse in a VA in Washington DC."  
  
"What rank are you?"  
  
"Major."  
  
'Well that's wonderful. Its not too often you see a woman as a Major. Our son is a Lieutenant Colonel in a VA in Florida. So how did you meet our Ben?"  
  
"He was Chief Surgeon and I was Head Nurse at the MASH unit in Korea."  
  
"Ah, I see. Is this your first time to Crabapple Cove."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay." She says.  
  
"I am so far." She says, smiling at Hawkeye. "Well, what would you two like for a drink?"  
  
"Um, water is fine." Margaret says smiling.  
  
"I'll take water too." Hawkeye replied. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem kids." She says as she heads back.  
  
"Do you know everybody?" Margaret whispers.  
  
"Pretty much." He says smiling. "Like I said before, it's a small town... and having a father as the town Doctor and then me becoming the second town doctor you get to know a lot of people. Most of these people have known me since I was a kid."  
  
"Has she?" Margaret says gesturing towards Mrs. Lorenzo.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I better leave her a good tip then." She says smirking.  
  
"Funny."  
  
"I thought so." She says smiling.  
  
"Alright Kids, here you go." Mrs. Lorenzo says handing them there drinks. "Now, what can I get you?"  
  
"What do you like Margaret?"  
  
"I just eat plain."  
  
"That sounds good, just give us a plain pizza please."  
  
"Alright, coming right up."  
  
They sit and talk for a little while, before something dawns on Margaret, "Hey, we're going out for dinner right?"  
  
"Yeah, at seven thirty, why?"  
  
"Didn't you tell your father that you'd cook tonight?"  
  
"Shit... I forgot... yeah."  
  
"Should we cancel?"  
  
"No, I'll throw something together for him before we leave. It's not a problem."  
  
"Ok." She says smiling. She was eager to see what he had up his sleeve tonight.  
  
They take there time eating the pizza before they head out onto the town. Hawkeye drives to Portland so they can look at rings.  
  
"Well, are you ready to go look at some rings?"  
  
"I think so." She says smiling.  
  
"Ok." He says. They drive to a jewelry store and get out of the car. Once again he takes her hand and they walk into the store.  
  
"Hello." The owner says smiling at the two.  
  
"Hi." Margaret says.  
  
"What can I help you with?"  
  
"We're looking for an engagement ring." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"Congratulations." He says smiling. "We have some very nice selections, if you would come over this way." He says, pointing to the glass casings.  
  
"I want you to pick what ever one you want." He says smiling. "And if you don't find it here, then we can look elsewhere. I want it to be the perfect one for you."  
  
Margaret looks up at him and smiles, as she looks in the casings. She sees a few and says, "They look expensive Hawk."  
  
"I don't care what the price is... don't even look at the pricing ok?"  
  
"Alright." She says, smiling.  
  
"Why don't you try on a few that you like?" The jeweler says.  
  
"How about this one?" Margaret says, seeing a single diamond in a platinum setting.  
  
Hawkeye looks it over and decides it was too plain for his soon to be wife's hand. He shakes his head and points to another diamond that he felt she would like, "How about that one?"  
  
Margaret looks at the ring he was pointing at with wide eyes. It was beautiful, one large diamond in the center with two smaller ones on each side. "Can I see it?"  
  
"Sure... this is an excellent choice." The jeweler says smiling. "It's a size five..."  
  
"That's the size I usually wear." She says, as she puts it on her left finger. She smiles and looks up at Hawkeye.  
  
"Well?" He says smiling.  
  
"I love it..." She says. "It's perfect."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asks her, just to make sure that was the one she wanted. "Do you want to look at any more?"  
  
"No... I want this one." She says smiling. "What makes it even better is that you picked it out."  
  
"Alright." He says as she takes the ring off and hands it to the Jeweler. "The price is my secret so do me a favor and go out and start up the car." He tells her. She frowns at him, but does as she was told and goes into the car, smiling as soon as she left the store.  
  
A few minutes later Hawkeye comes out smiling. He decided to not give her the ring and wait until tonight... it was all part of his plan; he knew he would have to be a quick thinker when Margaret asked him where it was.  
  
"Well?" She says smiling.  
  
"He needed to clean it and get it ready for you. It will be finished tomorrow."  
  
"Oh..." She says, trying to hide her disappointment. "That's fine." She says, putting on a small smile.  
  
"We'll pick it up first thing tomorrow." He assures her.  
  
"That's fine." She says, smiling at him, "Where too now?"  
  
"Well, I figured we'd head back so I can start dinner for my father."  
  
"Ok. I guess I'll have to wait to test your cooking skills."  
  
"You can still taste my food, I just won't let you eat that much. It will spoil the dinner tonight."  
  
"So, how do I have to dress for this dinner tonight?"  
  
"Well, you definitely need clothes on, but after..."  
  
"Pierce." She says sternly.  
  
"A nice dress... did you bring one, or are we going to have to go buy you one?"  
  
"No, I bought a new one before I came here, but I just never had a place to wear it. I don't know if it's too dressy though..."  
  
"I assure you, nothing is too dressy for this place. I need a suit for it." He says smiling.  
  
"I don't believe it, Hawkeye Pierce in a suit... other than his tux?"  
  
"Believe it babe." He says smiling as they drive back to Crabapple Cove.  
  
Margaret and Hawkeye get into the Pierce house by three thirty, and Hawkeye starts cooking. He makes fish and a vegetable for his father. It was quick and easy and it left him with more time to spend with Margaret. Daniel got home at 4:30 and saw the two of them on the couch watching TV. "I'm home."  
  
"Hi Dad." Hawkeye says, looking back at him.  
  
"Hi Hawk, hello Margaret."  
  
"Hi Dan." She says smiling up at him.  
  
"How did you sleep last night my dear?"  
  
"Fine thanks." She says, blushing a bit.  
  
"That's good. You two looked fairly comfortable on the couch."  
  
"We were." Hawkeye says.  
  
"What's for dinner?"  
  
"I have fish cooking for you, but Margaret and I are going to head out for a dinner."  
  
"That sound's good... where are you going?"  
  
"I can't tell you." Hawkeye says smiling. "If I tell you, then she will hear... and then it will ruin my surprise."  
  
"Oh... well, you'll just have to tell me later then." He says smiling.  
  
"I will." He says, smiling.  
  
At six, Hawkeye says, "We'll leave in an hour."  
  
"Oh, well in that case I better get ready." She says as she heads upstairs. Hawkeye would only take about ten minutes to get ready so he was going to wait for a little while. He heard her bedroom door close and he went into the kitchen where his father was.  
  
"So, where are you taking her?"  
  
"To La Riviera, for a nice dinner and a bit of dancing."  
  
"That's a wonderful place."  
  
"I know. I've been there a few times. I think Margaret will like it." He says.  
  
"There is no doubt in my mind that she won't." He says to his son, before asking, "So... are you and the Major together?"  
  
"You can say that." He says smiling.  
  
"You're glowing."  
  
"I don't glow..."  
  
"Yes, you do... I know what glowing is, and this is glowing." He says.  
  
"I'm going to take my glowing-self upstairs and get dressed. I'll see you in a little bit."  
  
"Right." He says, watching his son disappear from the room. Hawkeye went upstairs and into his room, changing quickly and running a brush through his hair. He put on a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie. He knocked on Margaret's door to see how she was fairing.  
  
"You almost ready?"  
  
"Give me five more minutes." She says, as she finishes putting the last of her makeup on.  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
"Ok." She says. She had on a jet black dress that fit her for to a tee. She had on black high heels that strapped around her ankles. Around her neck she wore a blue sapphire necklace that her father had given her when she became a Major. She had recently pierced her ears again and had matching sapphire earrings to go with the necklace. She did a quick look over before heading out of the guestroom to the living room where Hawkeye was waiting. He saw her walking down the steps and stared with his mouth wide open. She looked absolutely amazing.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you." She says blushing a bit. "You don't look half bad yourself."  
  
"Thanks. Well, shall we go?" He asks, helping her on with the black dress coat.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Dad, we'll see you later... Don't wait up."  
  
"I don't plan on it." He says smiling. "You look lovely Margaret."  
  
"Thank you." She says smiling. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Right. Have fun Kids."  
  
"Bye." They both said and they head out.  
  
"So are you going to tell me yet where we are going?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." He says. "I promise, you'll like it."  
  
"I'm sure I will." She says.  
  
They drive for about twenty minutes and arrive at a beautiful mansion. Margaret looks at the old house with wide eyes. Hawkeye comes around and opens the door for her, and takes her hand. He smiles at her reaction. "Wait till you see the inside."  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"It's called La Riviera. It uses to be a mansion but since then it has been changed into a restaurant."  
  
"It's beautiful." She says, as they walk through the door.  
  
"Good evening." The host says smiling. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, we have reservations for seven thirty; Dr. Ben Pierce."  
  
"Ah yes, Dr. Pierce... you're table is ready, follow me please." The host says as they head into the main dinning room. He pulls the chair out for Margaret, "Can I check your coat Ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." She says smiling.  
  
"And you sir?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." He says, handing him there coats and getting a number in return.  
  
"Your waiter will be right with you." The host says and walks away.  
  
Margaret looks around wide-eyed at the place he has taken her. It was absolutely beautiful. There were chandeliers all over the room dimmed to not diminish the romance part of the meal. There was a dance floor in the front of the dinning area where people were already dancing. The walls were a gorgeous stone with pictures hung and in the back there was a large fireplace. "So what do you think?"  
  
"Hawk, it's gorgeous."  
  
"I thought you would like it."  
  
"Good evening, my name is Michael, and I will be your server for the night." The tall man says, coming over with a pen and note pad. "Here are your menus, and take you're time looking through them. I will be back in a few minutes to take your main order, but first could I start you off with a drink?"  
  
"Um, could I have a scotch on the rocks please?"  
  
"Of course, and for you sir?"  
  
"A martini please, as dry as you could possibly make it."  
  
"Very good. I will return shortly to take your order and bring your drinks."  
  
"Thank you." Hawkeye says, as he opens up the menu.  
  
"I see you are resorting back to the Martinis."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I haven't seen you drink one in the time that I've been here, or at the 4077th reunion."  
  
"Yeah, well I still drink them. I had to give my liver a bit of a break after all that homemade stuff I had drunk in the past three years." He says smiling.  
  
"I'll say. I think I've only had a few of the one's you, McIntyre and Hunnicut made. They were horrible."  
  
"Sacrilege!" Hawkeye says playfully shocked to hear her say that, "They were great! My wellspring of life! And you Madam are out of line telling me that they were horrible!"  
  
"Well it was... and you know it, you just don't want to admit it." She says smiling.  
  
"They were the driest martinis I have ever had... none can come close to how dry those were!"  
  
"They were so dry I didn't even think I was drinking them."  
  
"That's because you were drunk by the time you hit the still." He says grinning, remembering the time she almost transferred out.  
  
"So what's good here?" She says smiling at him, changing the subject.  
  
"Anything you want. It's all good; it just depends on what you feel like eating. The seafood is absolutely spectacular. You really haven't had seafood till you've tried everything in Maine."  
  
"I think you are a bit bias."  
  
"Maybe." He says grinning at her. "Order anything, and I assure you it will be good."  
  
They order there meal and talk about everything. After they finished there soups and salads, Hawkeye stood up and asked his fiancée to dance. She graciously accepted and they headed to the dance floor. He took her in his arm and she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you want to dance this close?" He says, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"You are going to hold me to everything I did at that 4077th aren't you?"  
  
"Admit it Major, you are amused at how uptight you were."  
  
"People can change."  
  
"I know." Hawkeye says, bending down, giving her a kiss. When they broke she lied her head on his shoulder and danced for three songs before heading back to the table and awaiting there meals. They were talking when Hawkeye felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around and smiled. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Gillis."  
  
"Hi Hawkeye, how are you son?" Mr. Gillis asks, shaking the younger man's hand.  
  
"I'm well, thank you, how about you two?"  
  
"We are also doing well." Mrs. Gillis says smiling. "You are looking well."  
  
"Why thank you, as are the both of you." He looked over at Margaret who was smiling at him. "This is Margaret Houlihan, Margaret these are the Gillis's."  
  
Margaret smiled and shook the two people's hands. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"You too my dear." Mrs. Gillis says. "You certainly are a pretty thing."  
  
"Thank you." She says blushing.  
  
"So where did you meet this lovely lady Hawkeye?" Mr. Gillis asks.  
  
"We were stationed in the MASH Unit together, for all three years. She was our head nurse... and out ranked me of course."  
  
"My wife always out ranks me too." He says laughing. "So... you two are... dating?"  
  
"Yes." He says smiling.  
  
"Great! It's good to see that someone has a grip on you son, and you couldn't have found a prettier girl."  
  
"Thank you." Margaret says smiling.  
  
"Well, we were juts on our way home, so I guess that we'll see you sometime soon."  
  
"Ok. I'll stop over one of these days." He says smiling, shaking the hand of Mr., and giving Mrs. a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You do that. It was lovely meeting you Margaret."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Keep an eye on him for us. Make sure he doesn't get into much trouble..."  
  
"I plan on it." Margaret says laughing a bit.  
  
"Tell your father we said hello Hawk."  
  
"I will, bye."  
  
"Bye." The Gillis's say smiling.  
  
"That was...." Margaret says trailing off.  
  
"Tommy's parents." He says nodding.  
  
"They seem nice."  
  
"They are very nice. She was like a mother to me after mine died, and Tommy was always like a brother to me, till he died."  
  
"Seems like they had a rough time."  
  
"It was rough for all of us."  
  
"You couldn't have saved him..."  
  
"I know." He says, drinking his martini. "I still feel responsible sometimes for him though."  
  
"You shouldn't... it was war." She says sighing.  
  
"Yeah..." He says frowning. He was about to say something else, but there dinner came.  
  
"Would you like to try this?" Hawkeye asks holding out a fork with his seafood alfredo.  
  
"Sure." She says as he puts it into her mouth. "That's really good. Do you want some of mine?"  
  
"No thank you." He says smiling.  
  
"You sure?" She says, grinning, holding up a fork.  
  
"Fine." He says smiling as he tries some of her seafood concoction. "Mine's better." He says grinning.  
  
"I like them both." She says, rolling her eyes and smiling.  
  
They continue talking through there main course and then onto desert. At around 10:30 they decide to head back to the Pierce residence. He pulls up the driveway, parks the car and gets out to open Margaret's door. They walk into the house and sit in the living room.  
  
"I'm going to make a fire." Hawkeye says.  
  
"Ok." She says, watching him get up and leave the house for some firewood. She loved fires ever since her childhood. There was just something mysterious about them. Hawkeye returned a few seconds later, and started the fire, turned on some music and went into the kitchen for some wine.  
  
"Here." He says, handing her a glass, and sitting next to her.  
  
"Thank you." She says as he wraps his hand around her.  
  
"You're welcome." He smiles. "You look amazing tonight. I mean you always look amazing, but tonight... that dress..."  
  
"Thank you. You clean up pretty good too." She says kissing him softly.  
  
"It makes me want to get you out of the dress even quicker." He says smiling, before getting slapped on the chest.  
  
"Tonight was great Hawk."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it." He says, before removing his arm and standing up. "I forgot something, I'll be right back." He says, heading to his coat to retrieve the ring. He brings it back and says, "Let's do this the right way."  
  
"What?" She asks.  
  
He gets down on one knee and presents the ring to her, "Margaret... will you marry me?" She smiles, looking at the ring in his hand, "Yes." She says again to him. He puts the ring on her finger and kisses her. When they break she looks at him and says, "I thought they had to clean it."  
  
"Nope, it was part of my surprise."  
  
"You are full of surprises aren't you?"  
  
"Tonight I am." He says, pulling her into his arms as they watch the fire. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." They sit in silence for a while, before she says, "I don't wanna leave on Sunday."  
  
"We still have two days."  
  
"I still don't want to leave."  
  
"I'll come down in a couple weeks and see you."  
  
"A couple weeks is forever." She says sighing.  
  
"Well then, let's just not think about you having to leave. We have two days still."  
  
"Yeah." She says, sighing. She lays her head on his chest and watches the fire.  
  
At around one in the morning Hawkeye says, "What do you say about heading up to bed?"  
  
"Only if you come with me." She says, sitting up.  
  
"I think that sounds like a plan. Come into my room when you're ready." They stand up and get ready for bed.  
  
Margaret dresses in a flannel nightgown and heads into Hawkeye's room.  
  
"You look tired." He says.  
  
"I am... you wore me out today." She says knowing he took that a different way then she had wanted, but not caring.  
  
"I'm good at doing that." He says smiling, as she makes her way over to the bed and lies next to him.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." She says.  
  
"So do you want to sleep or..."  
  
"You're father is in the room right across from us..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm not even crazy about sleeping in the same room with him there."  
  
"Ok, I'll go to you're room then and you can sleep here." He says sitting up.  
  
"No..." She says. "I said I wasn't crazy about it... I didn't say that I would do it."  
  
He smiles and lays back down next to her, "Well then, I guess I'll be staying."  
  
She smiles and turns towards him, "So what is on the agenda for tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, I haven't thought about that too much... I know that I'll be cooking so before that is up to you. What would you like to do? I have a few ideas to keep us busy..."  
  
"I want to sleep in."  
  
"I'm all for that." He says. He opens his arms up for her, and she leans in, laying her head on his chest. He closes his arms around her, and kisses the top of her head.  
  
"Thank you for tonight."  
  
"No... thank you." Hawkeye responds to her. She looks up, gives him a kiss before lying back on his chest and closing her eyes. She felt so comfortable and safe in his arms, she didn't want to move... ever.  
  
The next morning Margaret woke up and looked at the clock besides her. "Ten thirty." She says softly. She lies with Hawkeye for another fifteen minutes, before getting up and taking a shower. By the time she is out Hawkeye had woken up.  
  
"Started without me?" He says smiling.  
  
"I couldn't wait for your lazy ass the entire morning." She replies smiling back at him.  
  
"You were the one who wanted to sleep in late."  
  
"And I did... till 10:30."  
  
"I'm getting a shower."  
  
"Alright." She says, heading into her room to finish getting dressed.  
  
Hawkeye quickly took a shower, got dressed and then headed back out with Margaret. He saw her looking out the window and went behind her, wrapping his hands around her waste.  
  
"What are you looking out?" He asked, kissing her neck.  
  
"The snow."  
  
"It snowed?" He asked, looking outside, "So it did."  
  
"I haven't seen this much snow since that one snowstorm in Korea."  
  
"Well, its November... and it tends to snow from early October till March off and on."  
  
"It's really pretty... how many inches do you think is out there?"  
  
"Probably five or six." Hawkeye says, shrugging. "Not too much."  
  
"Do you think you're dad will be coming home early?"  
  
"I don't know... he may, but not too early... why... what do you have in mind Major?" He says smiling.  
  
"I can think of a few things to do." She says, turning around in his arms, lacing her hands around his neck.  
  
"Like what?" He asks playfully getting a kiss as a response. "Oh that... I thought you wanted to play in the snow."  
  
"Shut up Pierce." She says smiling at him, pulling his hand over to her bed and lying down on it.  
  
"Boy... do I love being engaged to 'Hotlips Houlihan.'" He says smiling, before she silences him with a kiss. They spend the next hour with one another making up for missed time. By one thirty, they were both hungry, so they cleaned up and headed down to the kitchen for some lunch.  
  
"What do you want to eat Margaret?" He asks, looking through the refrigerator.  
  
"What do we have?"  
  
"Cheese, ham, turkey, peanut butter..."  
  
"Ham and Cheese sounds good." She says smiling at him.  
  
"Alright." He says, taking out the ingredients and making two sandwiches. "Do you want any soup?"  
  
"Um, sure." She says, "Let me do that."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They make lunch and sit down eating and talking for a little while. After they are done, they clean up and Hawkeye says, "I have to go shovel the driveway so my father can pull in."  
  
"I'll come with you." Margaret says smiling.  
  
"It's going to be really cold..."  
  
"I don't care, I love the snow." She says, grinning ear to ear as she heads upstairs to grab her boots, gloves, scarf and hat. Hawkeye does the same as Margaret, only his things were already downstairs in the closet. She comes down, pulling on her hat just as he puts his coat on. "Aren't you ready yet?" She teases.  
  
"I am now." He says, as they head out to the front porch and out into the snow. Hawkeye grabs the shovel and starts to dig out the driveway as Margaret stood by him talking.  
  
"So what are you making for dinner?"  
  
"I was thinking about lasagna, what do you think?"  
  
"That sounds good." She says. "I haven't had lasagna in years."  
  
"Well, you are in for a treat then." He says, throwing more snow to the side finally starting to see the blacktop under the snowy blanket. "I make the best lasagna out there."  
  
"I'll be the judge of that." She says. "You missed a spot." She comments.  
  
"I am not there yet." He replies, smiling at her.  
  
After another ten minutes, Margaret begins to feel playful, and started to make a couple of snowballs without her fiancée noticing. She smiled as she says, "Hawkeye."  
  
"What?" He asked looking up, getting hit directly in the face with a snowball. He was taken back for a few seconds before he starts smiling, "Oh you want to play now do ya?" He says before getting it by another snowball. "You better be careful Margaret..."  
  
"Oh what?" She asked, holding another snowball in her hand.  
  
"Paybacks a bitch remember..." He says as he bends down to make a snowball. She hits him again causing him to stand up, "OH... now you're in trouble." He calls and runs after her.  
  
"What are you doing?! HAWK!" She says, trying to run away from him before he grabs her around the waste and pulls her down into the snow with him, kneeling over her he pins her arms down.  
  
"You hit me with a snowball!"  
  
"Three..." She says laughing.  
  
"I don't think I deserved that." He says smiling.  
  
"You're just mad you couldn't make a snowball fast enough to get me."  
  
"I got you just fine thank you very much... I'm not the one pined down." She starts to fight to get out of his grip. "You can't win Major."  
  
"Let me up..." She says, smiling.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm not kidding... let me up Hawkeye! I'm really getting cold." She says urgently.  
  
"Ok." He says, letting her hands go, and as soon as he was off of her, she pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. "What... you little liar." He says laughing.  
  
"No, I wasn't lying... I was really cold... now, you have to feel it."  
  
For someone who only weighed in at 125 pounds, she sure was strong, and Hawkeye lies there in the snow laughing as she sits on his chest, holding his hands. "Well Margaret... you have me on my back, now what are you going to do to me?" He asks playfully. She leans down and gives him a kiss before releasing his arms, but staying put on his chest. "Are you just going to sit there?"  
  
"I was planning on it." She says smiling.  
  
"Ok, then you shovel the rest of the driveway and I'll just sit here and do nothing."  
  
"No, the driveway is your job." She says, letting him up.  
  
"You are too kind Major." He says, grinning as he heads back over to finish what he originally came out to do. Fifteen minutes later, Hawkeye finished shoveling and looked at Margaret. "Are you frozen yet?"  
  
"No." She says, looking at him questioningly... "Why?"  
  
"No reason..." He says, before grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it at her. She smiles and he says, "That's for earlier."  
  
She walks over to him and wraps her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. He hugs her back, resting his chin on her head, and says, "Are you ready to go inside?"  
  
"Yeah." She says, as they walk hand in hand into the house. They take off their winter clothes and walk into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to make some coffee, would you like some?"  
  
"Oh, yes please... I'm frozen."  
  
"I thought you said you weren't."  
  
"I was too busy playing to realize." She says laughing.  
  
"You are worse than a child." He says rolling his eyes, as he starts to boil the water.  
  
"Look who's talking!" She says, smiling at him.  
  
After the coffee is made, the two of them go into the family room and Hawkeye start's a fire. He joins Margaret on the couch and they sit there with a blanket and there coffee until Hawkeye decides he should start dinner. During that time, Daniel comes home and spends time with Margaret until dinner was ready to be served.  
  
"Come on and eat." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"It smells good." Margaret says as she sits down at the table.  
  
"Hawk, thank you for clearing the driveway... I really appreciated it."  
  
"No problem Dad." He says, serving the two their food first.  
  
"So what time did you two end up coming in last night?"  
  
"Midnight, wasn't it?" Margaret asks.  
  
"Yeah, about then."  
  
"And what did you two do today?"  
  
"I hit your son with snowballs." Margaret says playfully.  
  
"Good girl." He says laughing. "What else?"  
  
"Oh, last night, Margaret and I got engaged." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"WHAT?!" Daniel says almost choking on his food. "You're kidding me."  
  
"No."  
  
"You two are engaged?! So soon?!"  
  
"Yes." Margaret says smiling, amused at the elder Pierce's reaction.  
  
"Let me see the ring." He says as his soon to be daughter-in-law holds out her left hand. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Thank you." She says admiring her ring, "You're son picked it out."  
  
"So Benjamin... when did you decide to ask her to marry you?"  
  
Margaret smiled at hearing his full first name... she never knew him as Ben or Benjamin, and was having a difficult time adjusting to him being called that.  
  
"I knew I was going to ask her from the first moment I saw her at the Reunion... we were both just fooling ourselves, and then she came up and I decided to ask her... it just fell out, and I didn't do it properly till last night."  
  
"Does BJ know?"  
  
"Not yet. I figured I'd give him a call after Margaret goes home."  
  
"That sounds reasonable." Daniel says, looking at the two. "Well Margaret... welcome to the family, and congratulations to you both." He says, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
When they finished up there meal, Hawkeye looked at Margaret and said, "Well?"  
  
"I have to hand it to you Hawk, you can cook rather well." She says grinning.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'll do the dishes." Daniel says, standing up to clear the table.  
  
"I'll help you Dan." Margaret says, picking up a few items off the table and placing them in the sink.  
  
"You don't have to..."  
  
"I insist." She says cutting him off.  
  
"I think I'll enjoy having you around." Dan says grinning... "See this Ben? She helps out when I say I don't need any."  
  
"She's just a regular army angel isn't she?" Hawkeye says, looking at her and smiling.  
  
"Indeed she is... she has to be an angel to put up with you." He says laughing at his son.  
  
That night Hawkeye and Margaret stayed together, reveling in there time with one another, which would end tomorrow afternoon when she had to go home. At 9:30 the alarm in Hawkeye's bedroom went off, and Margaret got up, grabbed a quick shower, and then woke up Hawkeye.  
  
"Hawk... Hawkeye wake up."  
  
"What?" He mumbles into the pillow.  
  
"Get up, it's ten." She says, kissing him.  
  
"I'm awake." He says, returning the kiss.  
  
"Good, grab a shower. My plane leaves at twelve thirty."  
  
"Ok." He says yawning before getting out of bed and stretching. He got a quick shower and then the two of them had a late breakfast, then headed over to say goodbye to Daniel before heading to the airport. Hawkeye walked her to the gates and smiled. "I'll see you in about three weeks."  
  
"That's forever." She says, looking up at him.  
  
"It's not too long..." He says, before wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight. He lays his chin on her head and sighs, "I'll be down there the week before Christmas."  
  
"I know." She says. "It's still too long."  
  
"Yeah... we'll have to do something about this time apart."  
  
Just then they hear "Last call for flight 203 to Washington DC."  
  
"Call me when you get in."  
  
"I will." She says; as he leans down to give her a kiss.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She says smiling.  
  
"See you soon."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you in a few weeks." She says, giving him one last kiss before heading onto the plane.  
  
Hawkeye stands there and watches her take off before heading to the office to help his dad out. He sighed as he got into the office. He missed her already... no, he missed her from the second she was out of sight, and the same was for Margaret. Her flight home was horrible because she was leaving her fiancée. She sat there and tried her hardest not to cry, and succeeding for the most part. She only let one tear slide down her cheek as the plane took off.  
  
Hawkeye got into his car and headed back to his house, stopping in at the office to see if his father needed him to do anything.  
  
"Hi Ben." Mrs. Kensington says smiling.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Kensington."  
  
"Did you're girlfriend get off ok?"  
  
"Yes she did."  
  
"She seems like a really nice girl."  
  
"She is." Hawkeye says smiling. "What's my father up too?"  
  
"He's in his office finishing up some paperwork."  
  
"Ok. I'm going to go back and talk to him." He says, heading back, "Hi dad."  
  
"Hi Ben. Did Margaret get off alright?"  
  
"Yes, her plane left on time and I should be hearing from her around three."  
  
"Good. I really like Margaret."  
  
"So do I... and she really likes you."  
  
"It was nice having a girl around the house."  
  
"I miss her already."  
  
"You're supposed too. If you didn't I would be worried that she wasn't the girl for you."  
  
"Oh, she is definitely the girl for me. God I have never felt this way about any girl I dated before... not even with Carley."  
  
"Well I would hope not." He says smiling.  
  
"Well, I just stopped in to see if you needed anything."  
  
"No son, I'm fine. Why don't you go home and wait for my daughter-in-laws phone call."  
  
"Alright." Hawkeye says smiling. "I'll see you at home."  
  
"You got it... I shouldn't be later then four."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Daniel says smiling as he watched his son head out.  
  
Hawkeye drove back the short distance to his house, and as soon as he got in the doors the phone was ringing. He knew it couldn't be Margaret, so he picked up and said,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Hawk."  
  
"Hi Beej." He says smiling. "I haven't talked to you in a while."  
  
"I know. I've been busy with work. We're short a surgeon and our Chief one is an ass." BJ says, annoyed. He didn't get the position and was a bit bitter about it, but what could he do?  
  
"Ah."  
  
"So, how was you're stay with Margaret?"  
  
"It was nice. I had a really good time."  
  
"So? What happened?"  
  
"Well, she came up, and we went to dinner, and I proposed to her, and then she went home."  
  
A shocked BJ shouts, "YOU WHAT?!"  
  
"We're engaged."  
  
"When?! How?! I..."  
  
"BJ, relax." Hawkeye says smiling. "I went out on a limb... we went for a walk and it just fell out, and I figured for something that just fell out it has to be the right thing to do, so I got her a ring and we're engaged."  
  
"That's wonderful! Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks... the only thing is I won't see her for another three weeks."  
  
"That isn't too long." BJ says.  
  
"So if you weren't able to se Peg for three weeks..."  
  
"I would go crazy... but it could be worse... we could still be at war and you left her."  
  
"Yeah, that would be pretty bad."  
  
"But, now you know how I felt leaving Peg and my daughter."  
  
"I do." He says sighing, "But it's only for a few weeks."  
  
"Yeah. So when's the wedding?"  
  
"We haven't even discussed that yet. I'm heading down in two weeks to her place, and we'll probably start talking about that soon."  
  
"Well that's wonderful! I always thought you two were going to end up together." He says smiling. "Does anyone else know?"  
  
"Besides you and my father, no." He says smiling, "But I think Margaret is going to call the Colonel later on, knowing her."  
  
"Well, I am absolutely thrilled for you two." He says smiling on the other end.  
  
"Thanks Beej."  
  
"Well listen, I have to get going. Peg's parents are over and we have to head out to dinner."  
  
"Right BJ. I'll talk to you soon. Tell Peg and Erin I said hi."  
  
"I will. Talk to you soon."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." BJ says and hangs up with a smile on his face.  
  
"Daddy! Let's go!" Erin says, pulling at her fathers pants.  
  
"Ok." He says grinning.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Peg asked as she picks Erin up.  
  
"Hawkeye and Margaret are engaged."  
  
"You're kidding me!" She says to the exciting news.  
  
"No. He proposed to her two days ago."  
  
"Well that's great!"  
  
"Yeah it is. I've wanted those two together for a long time... and now they are. They are just so right for each other."  
  
"They seem like a good pair." Peg says. "But, we better get going."  
  
"Right." He says, following his wife and daughter out to the car.  
  
Hawkeye was busy sitting on the phone, waiting to hear Margaret's voice telling him she was home safely and to just hear her voice. He missed her and they have only been apart for a few hours. It was now Two forty-five and Margaret should be on her way home. At three O'clock on the dot, he hears the phone ringing and knew that it had to be her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi." Margaret says smiling on the other end.  
  
"Hi beautiful." He says grinning. "How was you're flight?"  
  
"It was fine, a bit bumpy, but other then that nothing too interesting." She says, sitting down on her couch.  
  
"Well that's great Margaret. I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too." She says, her voice hitched in her throat. They continue to talk for another thirty minutes before she had to hang up. "Well, I have night shift tonight at the hospital, which starts at five and I have a lot to do." She says, not really wanting to hang up.  
  
"Alright. I love you." He says.  
  
"I love you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Right. Talk to you tomorrow Margaret."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." He says, and they both hang their receivers up.  
  
Margaret sighs and unpacks. She smiles as she looks at the ring on her finger and continues to think about that weekend. She loved Hawkeye and hated being away from him for so long, however, she knew that it would only be two weeks till he comes to see her, and she was counting the days. She was going up to his place for Christmas, but her parent's didn't know yet, and she knew that she would have to tell them sometime, but that sometime was not now. Right now, she was busy unpacking, cooking, and then getting ready to go to work. She got into the hospital by quarter of five which gave her enough time to get changed into her scrubs.  
  
"Ah Margaret, welcome back." She heard Dr. Miller say smiling.  
  
"Thank you David. How are you?"  
  
"I'm much better now that our head nurse is back." He says, grinning. "How was your trip to Maine?"  
  
"Absolutely wonderful." She says smiling.  
  
"Well that is great to hear, and it's great to see you back here."  
  
"Thank you." She says again, grabbing a chart from the front desk.  
  
"What time are you off?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"So am I... would you like to grab some breakfast when we're done?"  
  
"No, thank you." Margaret said plainly.  
  
"Oh come on... it will be fun."  
  
"No, I am going to be absolutely exhausted when I get done my shift and all I am going to want to do is sleep." She says, looking at him. "And I don't think my fiancée would appreciate me going on a date with someone else." She says, smiling watching the doctor's mouth drop.  
  
"Your... what?"  
  
"My fiancée." She says, showing him her left hand.  
  
"I... I didn't know you had a boyfriend..."  
  
"I didn't... it just occurred."  
  
"You are engaged to someone after four days?"  
  
"Yes... but we've know each other for four years."  
  
"Well... congratulations." He says, smiling, still in shock.  
  
"Thank you." She says, walking away from the stunned doctor. She was in a good mood and all her nurses were thrilled about that. She stayed like that until two am when she was completely worn out. By six she was ready to get out and sleep, which she did. She was so exhausted she didn't even have time to miss Hawkeye holding her, but that would change when she woke up. Around one, she woke to the ringing of the telephone. She rolled over, checked the clock and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi honey."  
  
"Hi mom." She says, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"Yes, but don't worry about it. I was going to be waking up soon anyway."  
  
"How was your stay in Maine?"  
  
"It was wonderful mom."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Well... I spend time with Hawkeye and his father, and then we went to a nice dinner, and just spent time together." She says smiling.  
  
"Well that's great honey."  
  
"Yeah... it really was mom." She says, not knowing how to tell her that she was engaged.  
  
"Well it sounds like a nice time. What else did you do?"  
  
"Well, he..."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"He asked me to marry him."  
  
"What?!" Kate asked, almost in shock at what her daughter was saying.  
  
"He asked me to marry him, and I accepted." She says, hearing the awkward silence that her mother was providing, "Mom? Say something."  
  
"You're getting married?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, honey that's wonderful!" She says, excitedly, "But, don't you think it's a little soon? I mean you two didn't even date!"  
  
"Mom, I've known Hawkeye for four years, and I have always had strong feelings for him. I just never gave into them until I saw him at the reunion. I missed him when I left the MASH mom, and I don't want to be without him anymore."  
  
"I know Margaret, but..."  
  
"I love him." She says which is once again followed by silence.  
  
"Well..." Kate says, trying to take in what her oldest daughter has just told her, "Then I am happy for you."  
  
"Really?!" Margaret asked almost shocked.  
  
"Of course! I just want you to be happy Maggie."  
  
"Thank you mom."  
  
"So, when do we get to meet this fiancée of yours?"  
  
"Three weeks. He is coming down with me to see you... but, I'll be going up to Maine for Christmas."  
  
"What do you mean you are going up to Maine for Christmas?! Margaret!"  
  
"Mom... we will be at your place till the twenty-third, then we'll be flying back to Maine."  
  
"I don't believe you Margaret! This is only your second Christmas in five years that you have been home for!"  
  
"And I am spending it with Hawkeye and his father. It's just the two of them mother!"  
  
"I don't think your father will agree."  
  
"It isn't his choice." She says. It was one thing talking to her mother and another talking to her father. She wasn't looking forward to his reaction to her upcoming marriage, but it was better they knew now then later.  
  
"I'll let you talk to him... I am happy for you Margaret." She says, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She says, as she hears her mother call for her father. They had just recently gotten back together when they saw each other at the party that BJ threw almost two years ago. Margaret was happy for them, and both of the girls were relieved that they didn't have to split the time between the two of them.  
  
"Hello Margaret." Her father said.  
  
"Hi dad." She says smiling. She always has been a daddy's girl.  
  
"Your mother says that you have something to tell me?"  
  
"Yes sir. I'm engaged."  
  
"You're what?!"  
  
"I'm getting married..."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"Hawkeye... you remember him from..."  
  
"Is he the loud mouthed, unmilitary, dark haired clown?"  
  
"Yes..." she says, sighing.  
  
"Margaret!"  
  
"Dad... I love him. I have loved him for two years, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."  
  
"I thought I raised you better..."  
  
"You always told me to go with my instincts and I am daddy... I love him."  
  
"I don't like it..."  
  
"It's not for you to like... it's my decision."  
  
"When is the wedding?"  
  
"We haven't planned it yet... he will be down in three weeks and I guess we'll start thinking about that then."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"And... there's one more thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"He and I will be down at your house from the twentieth to the twenty- third, but that night we will be flying back to Maine and spend Christmas with his father."  
  
"That is totally unacceptable Margaret!"  
  
"It was my decision..."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"We'll discuss this when you come down." He says gruffly, "Goodbye."  
  
"Bye Dad." She says, almost in tears and hangs up the phone. Her father was so stubborn sometimes, and she hated it, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was happy... why couldn't he be happy for her? She knew that Colonel Potter would be tickled that they were getting married! She immediately dialed the Colonels number and smiled when she heard the familiar voice saying, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Colonel."  
  
"Margaret... how are you my dear?"  
  
"I'm well thank you, and you?"  
  
"I'm well also thank you."  
  
"I have some news for you Colonel, and I'm not sure if you know yet."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, Hawkeye and I are engaged." She says flat out. It was so much easier talking to the Colonel rather than her own father.  
  
"Well that is the best news I've heard in a long time! Congratulations Margaret!" Potter says smiling, "When did this come about?"  
  
"About four days ago. He asked me and I accepted."  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Just like that." She says laughing.  
  
"Well Wahoo! That's excellent! When's the wedding?"  
  
"I'm not too sure yet, but we'll tell you as soon as there is a date set."  
  
"I'm glad you two finally decided to get together. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever end up with one another."  
  
"We did." Margaret says, smiling ear to ear. They talk for a while longer before hanging up.  
  
The weeks flew and before either Hawkeye or Margaret knew it, it was Christmas time, and Hawk was on a plane down to DC. Margaret was waiting for him at the airport when he got off the plane. She saw the plane touch down and smiled, within a few minutes, Hawkeye appeared and stepped off the plane, walking quickly over to Margaret.  
  
"I missed you." He says, as she throws herself on him, hugging him tightly.  
  
"I missed you too." She said, smiling through a bit of tears. She didn't want to let him go. He bent down and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine, now that you are here." She says, smiling up at him. He bends down and kisses her passionately before breaking.  
  
"Let's go get my luggage and take this back to your place."  
  
"I think that's a good idea." She says, taking his hand. He grabs his bag and they head to her apartment on the base. He smiled as she gave him the grand tour of the apartment. She had a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, two bedrooms and a bathroom. It was a very nice size for one person. Margaret looked at her watch and realized that it was ten at night already. She was getting hungry and knew that Hawkeye would be the same.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah.' He says. "I didn't eat before I came, and it was a long flight."  
  
"You baby... it was only a two hour flight!" She says playfully.  
  
"Well it felt like an eternity."  
  
"I know the feeling." She says sighing. "Well, what would you like for dinner?"  
  
"Order out, and I'll pay for it."  
  
"You're my guest... I won't have you paying."  
  
"I'm not a guest... I'm your fiancée and I insist on paying. You pick and I'll pay."  
  
"Ok..." She says, backing down, knowing that he won't budge. "What are you hungry for?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"How about some Chinese?"  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"You order. I'll eat anything you eat."  
  
"Alright." He says, calling in the order. "It should be here in about thirty minutes." He tells her, sitting next to her on the couch. She leans against him and he wraps his arms around her. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." She said looking up at him, giving him a kiss. "So what do you want to do tonight?"  
  
"I can think of a few things." He says, grinning. "One is making up for lost time."  
  
"I like that idea."  
  
"What time do we have to start driving to you're parent's?"  
  
"I want to leave around 9. It takes about five hours to get there."  
  
"That sound's fine. They know about us right?"  
  
"Yes." She says biting the bottom of her lip.  
  
"How did they take it?"  
  
"Well... my mother was fine, only a bit annoyed that I wasn't going to be there for Christmas. And my father was not ok with it, but dealt with the situation, and was absolutely pissed off that I was not going to be down."  
  
"You're father and I have never gotten along..."  
  
"Don't I know it." She says, sighing.  
  
"It will be fine. I will do what BJ and I did in Korea; check my hate of the army at the door."  
  
"Thank you." She says, smiling.  
  
The entire day, well into the night they spend together. They made up for a lot of missed time and were happy just being with one another. There were times where they didn't even talk; they just laid in bed in each others arms. They fell asleep the exact same way they both slept in Maine. Margaret always felt safe in his arms, and hated to sleep alone now. When he wasn't with her the apartment seemed so empty and she hated it. She hated being alone, but that would soon change when they got married. The next morning at 7:30 they woke up to the alarm.  
  
"Do you want to get a shower first?" Margaret asked, not moving from his arms.  
  
"I don't care." He says, kissing the top of her head. "Why don't you get a shower first and I'll make breakfast."  
  
"That sounds good." She says smiling. "I'll be quick."  
  
"Alright." He says, as they both get up out of bed.  
  
Hawkeye had made bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee for breakfast and Margaret was happy with that. Usually when she had to work, she only ate cold cereal or sometimes just a cup of coffee. Margaret could smell the food as soon as she got out of the shower. She quickly got dressed and did her hair. She put on a nice pair of black pants and a lavender shirt, and quickly did her makeup and sat down at the table with her fiancée.  
  
"It looks great... thank you for doing this." Margaret said happily.  
  
"I'd do anything for you." He says smiling back at her.  
  
So, how is the job searching going?" She asks as she takes a sip of coffee.  
  
"Not too well." He says groaning a bit. "Everything that I have been offered is horrible hours or at a hospital that I don't want to work at."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find a position soon."  
  
"I hope so, because I really don't think I can do the physician thing much longer. BJ says that his hospital is having a rough time keeping surgeons there and he is barely home anymore."  
  
"That's horrible."  
  
"Yeah, he says that he's lucky if he is home three days a week."  
  
"Hopefully that will all change when they get a new surgeon."  
  
"Yeah." Hawkeye says.  
  
They finish breakfast and he goes to get a shower, and by 9:30 they are on there way. It was later then Margaret had originally intended, but she didn't say anything. Margaret drove, and the entire time they spent talking. She was nervous and he knew that, and did all he could to take her mind off of the fact that her parents weren't going to be too thrilled about her leaving for Christmas. At around two o'clock, Margaret pulled into the driveway. She took a deep breath and got out of the car, Hawkeye doing the same.  
  
"Well... this is it." She says, as Hawkeye grabs her back and his from the trunk.  
  
"How long did you live here for?"  
  
"Um... this house was the longest; I lived here since I was seventeen... and moved out when I came home from college." She says as they walk up the front porch steps to the door. Margaret knocks twice before opening. "Hello?" She calls.  
  
"Margaret!" Annie says coming over to her quickly.  
  
"Hi Annie." She says smiling at her little sister, giving her a hug.  
  
"Boy am I glad that you got here..." She says, before turning her attention over towards Hawkeye, "You must be Hawkeye."  
  
"That's the rumor." He says smiling before shaking the woman's hand.  
  
"I'm Annie... Margaret's little sister." She says grinning. "I would like to thank you for taking my parents attention off of my boyfriend and me. You have no idea how much that means to us." She says laughing.  
  
"Well, I aim to please." Hawkeye says smiling. He already liked Annie and it has only been a few minutes.  
  
"Let me see the ring."  
  
"So where are Mom and Dad?" Margaret asks, holding out her left hand.  
  
"In the living room with Tyler, come on. I don't want him to be alone with them for too long." She says laughing as she leads the way to the living room. "It's a beautiful ring."  
  
"Thank you." Margaret said, taking Hawkeye's hand.  
  
"Margaret." Kate says smiling at her daughter. She stands up and gives her a hug. "How are you darling?"  
  
"I'm well thank you." She says smiling. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm also doing well honey. You look great."  
  
"Thank you. Mom, this is Hawkeye."  
  
"Hello." She says. "Hi Mrs. Houlihan." He says smiling, as he shakes her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"I've heard quite a bit about you also. Please, have a seat both of you. Can I offer you two a drink?"  
  
"Um no mom I'm fine."  
  
"None for me right now, thank you."  
  
"Alright. Margaret, let me get your father. AL." She calls down to the basement. "Margaret's here."  
  
"I'll be up in a minute." He says gruffly. He was not looking forward to seeing Pierce again, but his daughter meant the world to him and he was eager to see her. In a matter of minutes he was up the steps, "Hello Margaret."  
  
"Hi dad." She says smiling at him, getting up to hug him. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine. You look well."  
  
"I am." She says.  
  
The Colonel turns his gaze over to the ex-Captain sitting in his living room and says, "Pierce."  
  
"Hello Colonel."  
  
"Hello Captain." He says gruffly. You could tell that both men did not want to talk or be around one another, but dealt with it for Margaret's sake.  
  
"So, Hawkeye, Margaret, have you set a date for the wedding yet?" Kate asks.  
  
"Not yet Mrs. Houlihan, but we are going to be discussing that soon."  
  
"Well that's good news. Maggie, let me see your ring honey." She asks of her daughter, who gladly shows the ring off to her. "It's beautiful! Did you pick it out?"  
  
"No, Hawkeye did." She says smiling.  
  
"Well it is an excellent choice. Al, look at the ring your daughter has."  
  
"It's very nice." He says, looking over it.  
  
"Well, Annie, when are you and Tyler getting married?"  
  
"Mom... I thought we already talked about this." Annie says frowning.  
  
"We did, but your sister has brought it up again."  
  
"We'll be getting married in a year or two... when Tyler is in a semi- permanent place to live."  
  
"When do you think that will be Tyler?"  
  
"In a few months. The base I am transferring too is in Florida, and they say that I should be there for a couple of years."  
  
"Annie's use to moving around though aren't you honey?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's a strong job to have, being in the Army." Al says smiling at his youngest daughter's boyfriend. "Tyler, you are doing wonders for this country by being in the Army. You are the reason that our boys came home safe and alive from the war."  
  
Hawkeye could feel his blood boiling, and clenched his fist. He knew what Al was doing and didn't like it. "Serving your country should be the proudest moment of your life."  
  
"It is sir."  
  
"One day you'll make Colonel, I can feel it." Al says smiling. "And Margaret, I know that you can be promoted too one of these days."  
  
She looks at Hawkeye and sees that he is trying not to say anything, "I don't have to be promoted. In fact maybe one day I'd like to get out of the army and start a family."  
  
"Well, that won't be for a while I'm sure... enough time for you to have one last promotion."  
  
"Mom... I want to go put our stuff upstairs. Which room would you like Hawkeye in?"  
  
"The guest room next to your old room is fine."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back."  
  
"I'll go with you." Hawk says, following her upstairs.  
  
"My room's here... yours is next to mine." She says... "Unless you want to get a hotel room..."  
  
"Margaret..."  
  
"Hawkeye, I'll understand if you don't want to stay here. We can get a hotel room and not have to worry about my father..."  
  
"It's fine. It's only for a few days."  
  
"You looked like you were going to snap."  
  
"And I appreciate you giving me a few seconds to breath air that is not army."  
  
"I'm army!"  
  
"Not like that."  
  
She sighed and knew he was right. "Tyler was something my father thought I would end up with. He never thought I would end up with someone out of the military, and honestly, neither did I."  
  
"Well, I never thought I would marry someone who was Army all the way, but I did, and I will. It's funny how some things end up." He says, taking her into his arms.  
  
"It definitely is." She says sighing.  
  
"I better put my things in my room." He says smiling at her.  
  
"Right." She says, and follows him into the other room.  
  
"So, we are separated for the nights I guess."  
  
"Yeah... my parents are really strict about that stuff." She says shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Especially my father. I may be 30, but they don't care."  
  
"That's alright. It's only for a few days."  
  
"I have to just keep telling myself that."  
  
"We better go back down with your family."  
  
"Yeah. Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For just being here."  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He says rolling his eyes as they head back down the steps and into the living room.  
  
"So Hawkeye, Margaret told us that you were a surgeon in the 4077th MASH?"  
  
"Yes, I was the Chief Surgeon actually, for all three years of the war."  
  
"Where do you work now?"  
  
"My fathers practice in Maine."  
  
"Oh, you don't do surgery anymore?" Kate says almost surprised.  
  
"Not at the moment. I have been looking around for a job, but nothing has jumped out at me so for now I am working as a Physician."  
  
"Well that's nice." Kate says smiling. "So what will you two be doing for Christmas?"  
  
Margaret groaned. She knew this question would be coming up, but had hoped it wouldn't occur for a day or so, "We are going to go up to his house and spend it with his father."  
  
"Do you have any other family?"  
  
"Not really. I have no siblings, and my mother died when I was ten. My father's brother and sister live in Nebraska so there out too."  
  
"Oh... um, well, I guess a quiet Christmas is one way to go." She says smiling.  
  
"It will be a change from what we have." Margaret says. "I'm use to a Christmas with about twenty-some people here. I'm looking forward to something quiet."  
  
"Well that's great dear."  
  
For the next three days, Hawkeye and Margaret spent all there time with her family. Hawkeye got to know and like Kate and Annie, and stayed away from the Colonel as much as possible. Margaret felt more at ease after the first day. She was glad that her mother and sister liked her fiancée, and the same went for Hawkeye. They even set a date for the wedding; July 6th, 1956. They felt that this would be a great time for a wedding and that most of there friends could make it. Neither one of them was very religious but Hawkeye knew that she had wanted a wedding, and she deserved the best. They even were going to talk to Father Mulcahy and see if he would be willing to perform the ceremony for them.  
  
After the three days were up, they drove back to DC and flew out to Maine. Margaret really enjoyed the piece and quiet of the holidays in Maine. There was snow on the ground which truly made it feel like Christmas. Before they knew it New Years Eve had arrived, and Hawkeye took her out for a dinner and some dancing before they came back and had a party of their own. Margaret flew back to her apartment in DC on the second of January, and hated every minute of it. She had spent two weeks with him and did not want to see it end. She would be coming back up in February, but that seemed like forever. February would change a lot for the two of them...  
  
It was February 10th, and Hawkeye had just gotten back from looking for a surgical position at the local hospital, but to his demise it was another dead end job offer. He got into his house and sighed, "This is ridiculous!" He said aloud, flopping down on the couch. He was absolutely sick of working with his father, but it seemed like everywhere he looked for work was not what he wanted. He sighed and got up to get something to eat. He heard the phone ring and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Hawk."  
  
"Hi BJ, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing alright, how about you?"  
  
"I'm doing ok."  
  
"How's Margaret?"  
  
"She's fine. She is coming up tomorrow for a few days."  
  
"That's great. Tell her I said hello."  
  
"I will. So what's up Beej?"  
  
"Have you found a surgical position yet?"  
  
"No. Everything is dead ended."  
  
"Look, I know I'm going out on a limb asking you, but you don't have to say yes..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We are still short a surgeon. Everyone we have had is either incompetent or doesn't stay. I was wondering if you would like a position out here?"  
  
"A position out there? As in working?"  
  
"Yeah... like I said you don't have to say yes, but I figured I'd throw the idea out to you to play around with. The hours are typical for surgery but the hospital is great, and you have a good staff working with you."  
  
"I would love too BJ! I am so sick of working with my father, I'd take anything that I thought would be a decent place to work, and what's even better is that I will be working with you again."  
  
"So is that a yes?"  
  
"Yeah! That's definitely a yes!"  
  
"What about Margaret?"  
  
"I'll have to see what she wants to do."  
  
"How about I give you a few days to discuss it with her?"  
  
"Maybe that would be a good idea." He says, sighing a bit.  
  
"Part of marriage is compromise Hawk."  
  
"I know... I just forget sometimes."  
  
"So do I." BJ says smiling. "Well listen, let me know your decision in a few days, and tell Margaret that I say hi."  
  
"I will BJ, and do the same to Peg and Erin for me."  
  
"I will. Talk to you soon."  
  
"Talk to you soon." He says and hangs up the phone. "Now what?" He asks himself sighing. He knew that it would have to be a decision between Margaret and him, but he really wanted to go. He never thought he would want to leave Crabapple Cove, then again, the chance has never came along.  
  
Margaret came the next day and Hawkeye decided that he should tell her what was happening straight away.  
  
"We need to talk." He says, seeing the fear in Margaret's eyes after he said that, "No... it's nothing bad." He says, giving her a reassuring kiss.  
  
"Ok, so what's on your mind?"  
  
"I got a call from BJ yesterday."  
  
"Ok." She says.  
  
"His hospital is still looking for a surgeon and he asked me if I would be willing to go out there and work."  
  
"Hawkeye, that's great!" She says smiling. "What did you say to him?"  
  
"I said yes, but then I changed my mind and told him that I'd have to talk to you."  
  
"Do you want to do this?"  
  
"I really do... but I don't want to leave you."  
  
"I'd be willing to follow you. Hawkeye, we are going to be married soon, everything you do I do, and I'm not going to tell you that you can't go when you have an amazing opportunity with BJ."  
  
"You really think you can transfer?"  
  
"I'm positive. There's a VA in San Francisco that would be happy to take me."  
  
"So you don't mind moving?"  
  
"I've been moving all my life. One day I'd love to settle down, but for right now, one more move isn't going to kill me."  
  
"This is wonderful! I get to work with BJ again!"  
  
She laughed at her fiancée and said, "Are you sure that his hospital knows what there getting into?"  
  
"Funny." He says rolling his eyes. "I'm going to go call BJ really quick, then you and I are going out to dinner."  
  
"Alright. I'm going to go put my things upstairs."  
  
"Right." He says, dialing the familiar number, "BJ?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When do they want me to start?"  
  
"You're coming?!"  
  
"Yeah. Margaret's going to transfer to the VA in San Francisco, so we are all set."  
  
"When can you start?"  
  
"Give me about three weeks to get everything together."  
  
"Ok, that sounds good. I'll see you in three weeks."  
  
"Right Beej. Talk to you soon."  
  
"Bye."  
  
And for the second time in two days, the two best friends hang up. Margaret and Hawkeye started planning for there move out west, and they both were very excited. Margaret got on the phone and called the VA to set up a transfer for her in three weeks. They did it for her, but were sad to be losing such a fine nurse. Hawkeye told his father, and he was happy for the two of them. Hawkeye was getting on his nerves the past few months, and while he was sad to see the two go, he was glad his son was getting back into surgery. Everything seemed to be falling into place for Hawkeye and Margaret and they were thrilled.  
  
Hawkeye was lying in bed with Margaret to his right, and he got thinking, "Margaret?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you want to do, wait and have the wedding on the sixth of July, or get married now and move in as husband and wife?"  
  
"Which one do you want to do?" She asked.  
  
"It's up to you. I know you had your heart set on a wedding, but I didn't know if you changed your mind considering we are moving in together and everything."  
  
"Well..." She said, thinking about what she wanted.  
  
TBC...

I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. I know there are some mistakes in this and you'll have to forgive them but I am recovering from an appendectomy and it was also 2am by the time I finished this!  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please R&R!  
  
Thanks  
  
STARY 


	4. So much to do, so little time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!

Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!

"I really would like to be married before we move in together, but if you want to wait, I'll wait with you." Margaret says, propping herself up on her elbow.  
  
"Do you want a large wedding?"  
  
"I want something, even if it's small. I don't care about the dress or anything, look where that got me last time."  
  
"Margaret, do you want a wedding or do you want to elope?"  
  
"I say, lets have a small wedding here. What do you think?"  
  
"I think I can deal with that." Hawkeye says, smiling, "When would you like to do this?"  
  
"When can you get a priest?"  
  
"Well... I highly doubt we can get Father Mulcahy on such short notice, but I can get someone probably soon. My father has connections."  
  
"I should probably tell my family." She says, smiling.  
  
"That would be a good idea, but we can deal with that tomorrow."  
  
"So we're getting married soon..."  
  
"Yeah, we are. Who would have thought that you and I would be married."  
  
"Not me..."  
  
"Me neither. Let's get some sleep." He says, as Margaret yawns.  
  
"I think that's a good idea."  
  
And with that both of them sleep the night away. The next day was Saturday and Daniel's office was closed. Hawkeye and Margaret decided to sit down and talk to him about their arrangements.  
  
"Dad, Margaret and I were thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, we want to get married before we move." Margaret said smiling.  
  
"I thought you wanted to have a large wedding?"  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. I'd rather us get married with our family and then move."  
  
"Well that sounds good." He says smiling at his soon to be daughter-in-law. "When do you want to get married?"  
  
"As soon as possible." Hawkeye says. "Do you think Father McAllister would do it?"  
  
"I don't see why not. You'll have to call him up and make sure he isn't too busy."  
  
"I'd still like to get Father Mulcahy." Margaret says sighing.  
  
"We can try him first. See if he is available to come up here."  
  
"We could go to Philadelphia. Do you have his number there?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Hawkeye says smiling, "I'll give him a call soon."  
  
"Ok." Margaret says smiling.  
  
"Well, when do you two intend on moving?"  
  
"March 10th. It's a little over three weeks."  
  
"Ah, and are you two going to head out there to look for a place to live?"  
  
"Dad... we just decided that we were going to move. I have only had time to think about the wedding... nothing else yet."  
  
"Ok, ok." Daniel says smiling, "But you two do need a place to live Hawk."  
  
"I thought for the first few years we could live on the streets. What do you think Margaret."  
  
"I think you are calling BJ and having him find us a Realtor."  
  
"Fine, we'll take the easy way." He says, standing up, "I'm going to go call Father Mulcahy."  
  
"Ok." Margaret says, smiling, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
Hawkeye gets on the phone and puts a call into Saint Michaels Rectory. Father Mulcahy has devoted half his time to the church and the other to the school for deaf children. Thankfully his hearing has returned to the point where he can hear people talking to him without needing them to shout, thanks to the invention of the in the ear hearing aid, which had just come about. He had missed hearing the confessions more then he had originally thought when he came home from Korea. The phone rings for a few times before Hawkeye hears, "Saint Michaels Rectory, Father Kilpatrick speaking."  
  
"Hello Father, I was wondering if Father Mulcahy is available."  
  
"Yes he is. Could I ask who is calling?"  
  
"Yes, tell him it's Hawkeye Pierce."  
  
"Of course. One moment please."  
  
A minute later, Hawkeye hears a familiar voice, "Hawkeye? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes Father, how are you?" He asks in a louder voice.  
  
"I'm fine. No reason to yell my son. I just invested in hearing aids."  
  
"Well that's wonderful! How are they working out?"  
  
"Wonderfully. I haven't talked to you in a while. How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing well thank you. I'm sorry you couldn't make the reunion in August."  
  
"Yes, so was I. I unfortunately was on a mission to Ireland that month, but I heard all about it from Radar and Colonel Potter."  
  
"Well then I won't bore you with all the details."  
  
"It could never be boring. Strange isn't it? You think when you leave the war zone everything will be grand, but you forget how close you become to those in the zone and how much you really miss them."  
  
"This is true." Hawkeye says smiling, "Listen Father, I have to ask you a favor."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'm moving to San Francisco on the 10th of March."  
  
"Oh? That's wonderful! What for?"  
  
"I got offered a job at BJ's hospital and I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that."  
  
"I think it will be good for you two to work together again. BJ and you were quite the team."  
  
"Yeah, we were. It will be great to work with him again."  
  
"So what's the favor?"  
  
"Well, my fiancée and I want to get married before we move. She isn't too big on the whole living together without being married."  
  
"Your WHAT?"  
  
"My fiancée."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you are engaged?"  
  
"I am." Hawkeye says laughing.  
  
"I never thought I would see the day when you would settle down with ONE woman."  
  
"We all have to grow up sometime." He says smiling. They had only been engaged for a few months, and not everyone knew about it just yet.  
  
"So who is the lucky lady?"  
  
"You know her actually."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes, she was one of our nurses."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, that could be one out of ten nurses."  
  
"She would have been the eleventh nurse."  
  
Father Mulcahy scratches his head a bit, thinking about who the eleventh nurse was, until it clicked, "You mean you and the Major?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Margaret?"  
  
"Yes." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"A few months ago. I saw her at the reunion and I realized how much I had missed her, then she came for a visit in November, and one thing lead to another and we are engaged."  
  
"Well congratulations! I wish you had told me sooner."  
  
"I'm sorry Father, but the only ones who really know so far are BJ, the Colonel and our families. We really haven't had a chance to tell many people with everything that is going on."  
  
"Understandable." He says smiling on the other end of the phone, "Well, when were you planning on getting married?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping for not this Saturday, but Saturday the first of March. We would be willing to come to you, but Margaret and I really want you to marry us."  
  
"Hmm, let me see what is going on that weekend. Can you hold on for a second please?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Father Mulcahy looks in the books to see if his church is open that week, and lucky for them it was, "That day would work out splendidly my son."  
  
"Really? You'll do it?"  
  
"I'd be honored to do it."  
  
"Margaret and I owe you one Father. Thank you."  
  
"Now, are you having a large wedding?"  
  
"No, we don't think that there will be time to call everyone, so it is just going to be our families who will be there."  
  
"Ok." He says, smiling. "Well, is Margaret with you?"  
  
"Yes, she is, hold on." He says, taking the phone away from his mouth, "Margaret... the Padre would like to talk to you."  
  
She quickly comes into the living room and Hawkeye says his goodbyes before Margaret grabs the phone from him, "Hi Father."  
  
"Hello Major... I just heard the wonderful news! Congratulations!"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
Hawkeye smiles and lets the two of them talk. "March fifth."  
  
"That seems like a good day. In Philadelphia?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll make reservations for the few who will be going."  
  
"That sounds good." Daniel says smiling at his son. "You're glowing again."  
  
"I have no idea why... I'm getting married in two weeks and moving in a bit over three, I should be scared to death."  
  
"No, you are scared to death when you have kids; marriage is a walk in the park."  
  
"Good to know. Oh, and I'll pay for this months phone bill." Hawkeye says, knowing that he is going to be paying a fortune for the long distance phone calls he has completed over the past few days.  
  
"How about we just split it."  
  
"That sounds even better."  
  
"Consider it you're early anniversary present." He says smiling, "This calls for a celebration... let me make you a martini."  
  
Hawkeye smiles and nods, even though it was only 11 in the morning, he wasn't one to pass up a stiff drink.  
  
"Do you think Margaret will want one?"  
  
"Sure, make her one and if she doesn't I will drink it." Hawkeye says grinning.  
  
"If she won't drink what?" Margaret asks as she walks back into the kitchen.  
  
"My dad wanted to know if you wanted a Martini."  
  
"Sure." She says smiling, "Thank you."  
  
"So was the Padre surprised?" Dan asks.  
  
"Yeah, he was really taken off guard." Margaret said smiling.  
  
"We should probably let everyone know that we are getting married."  
  
"Yeah." Margaret says, taking the glass presented before her. "We also have to get out to San Francisco to look for a place to live."  
  
"And you also have to call your parents and let them know that we are going to be married in Philadelphia on the fifth."  
  
"Yeah." She says smiling.  
  
"Go call them now." Dan says smiling.  
  
"Ok." She says getting up off the chair for the second time that morning and heading into the living room to make the call. They have a phone in the kitchen, but she knew this should be a call done in private.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Annie." Margaret says smiling. She decided to let her sister know what was going on first. She was easier to talk to.  
  
"Hi Maggie. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, thanks, how are you?"  
  
"Also fine. Where are you?"  
  
"Up in Maine. I have something to tell you... actually I have two things to tell you."  
  
"Ok... shoot."  
  
"Well, Hawkeye and I are going to be moving."  
  
"Moving? Where?"  
  
"San Francisco."  
  
"When?! Why?!"  
  
"He got offered a job at BJ's hospital... it's his best friend, he was in Korea with us. We leave on the tenth of March."  
  
"You're kidding me?! So you are just up and moving away from me? Leaving me here with mom and dad?"  
  
Margaret laughed a bit and says, "Yes. Sorry, but I have to go where my fiancée goes. I'm transferring to the VA in San Francisco."  
  
"Wow... Margaret, this happened so quick."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what is your other news?"  
  
"He and I are getting married on the fifth of March."  
  
"I thought you were going to be married in July?"  
  
"We decided to change that. I want to be married before we move in together. You know how I am."  
  
"Yeah. So where are you getting married?"  
  
"In Philadelphia, Saint Michael's."  
  
"Philadelphia? Why there?"  
  
"Because, Father Mulcahy is there and we want him to marry us. He was also..."  
  
"In Korea with you."  
  
"Right. I want you in my wedding."  
  
"You know I'll be there."  
  
"Thanks Annie. Hawkeye's going to get hotel rooms for everyone, so you don't have to worry about that."  
  
"When are you going out to look for a house?"  
  
"Next week I hope."  
  
"Did you tell mom and dad?"  
  
"They are next on my list..."  
  
"Good luck with that."  
  
"I need it." She says sighing. "Well, I better go call them... Wish me luck"  
  
"Good luck Margaret."  
  
"Thanks. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Margaret sighs, and picks the phone back up dialing her parent's numbers, silently praying that her mother would be the one to pick up first. She let out the breath she was unaware of holding at the familiar, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Hi Margaret... how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." She says. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And daddy?"  
  
"He's fine too. He is sitting right here."  
  
"Mom, I have to tell you two things that I will be doing in the upcoming weeks..." She says as she tells her mother exactly what she had told her sister. She got the response she thought she would get from her mom, which...  
  
"You're moving on the tenth and getting married on the fifth?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Margaret, you are rushing this just a bit aren't you?"  
  
"We are just having a small wedding, family only. I'm going to come home, pick out a dress, and next week we are hopefully flying out to San Francisco to pick out a place to live."  
  
"Why so far?"  
  
"I told you already..."  
  
"Couldn't he have found a job closer to home? I mean he was a Captain, he could get a job in the VA."  
  
"HAWKEYE?!" Margaret asked, almost laughing. "Mom, Hawkeye is the most un- military person I have ever met! He would never lower himself to making the army part of his life again, not to mention his career."  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"Mother... of course this is what I want! I love him."  
  
"So, Philadelphia on the fourth is when you want us."  
  
"Yes. I would really appreciate it if you called the family because I am not going to have much time."  
  
"That's fine honey. I want to be there to help you look for your wedding dress."  
  
"Ok. I come home on Tuesday."  
  
"I'll be up to help plan."  
  
"Thank you mom."  
  
"I just want you to be happy Margaret, and if this is making you happy then I respect everything you are doing. I am going to miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too, but mom I have to do this. It is a great opportunity for Hawk." She hears her father mumbling something to her mom and asks, "What does dad think?"  
  
"You know your father... he is happy for you, but he thinks you can do better."  
  
"He always has. I just want the two men I love more than life itself to get along."  
  
"Maybe one day they will... but right now everything is moving very fast, and we just have to keep up with it."  
  
"I know... does dad want to talk to me?"  
  
"Al... do you want to talk to your daughter?" After a moment's pause Kate smiles and says, "Here he is Margaret. I love you, and I'll see you in a few days."  
  
"Right mom, I love you too, bye."  
  
"Margaret..."  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
"So you are getting married and moving."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"The happiest I have ever been."  
  
"Does he treat you well?"  
  
"Yes. He would never do anything to hurt me."  
  
"Well then, I am going to respect your decision."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'll be there to walk you down the isle."  
  
Margaret smiles and says, "Thanks."  
  
"Right, see you soon."  
  
"I love you dad."  
  
"You too honey." He says and they hang up. "He better treat her well."  
  
"He will." Kate says, quite sure of herself. "We have always trusted Margaret's judgment."  
  
"I know..." He says sighing. He still could not stand Hawkeye, but would try and respect his eldest daughter's judgment. It would be hard, but he had to do it for her.  
  
Margaret smiled as she walked into the kitchen where the Pierce men stood, "Everything's set with my family." She says smiling.  
  
"That just leaves our side." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"And you have to call BJ and see if he can get us a good realtor."  
  
"Right. That will only take a few minutes."  
  
"Hawk, you have to do it... we only have three weeks to find a place and move in... actually we only have about three days to find a house because that is going to be about the amount of time they are going to let me out of work for."  
  
"I know Major." He says starting to laugh. "You worry too much."  
  
"I think it's because she knows you too well Hawk." Dan says smiling.  
  
"Yes, I know you too well, and we only have three weeks!"  
  
"Relax. I'll call BJ later on tonight. I'm sure he's at the hospital right now, but if you want to call Peg go right ahead. BJ will find us a realtor rather quickly, we'll fly out there for a few days look at houses, buy a house, come back here get married and go back there again."  
  
"We also need tickets..."  
  
"Margaret... stop. Everything will be fine, you just have to relax."  
  
"Ok..." She says sighing, "I'm going to go get a shower."  
  
"Alright." Hawkeye says, and she walks upstairs.  
  
"You have a little spitfire on your hands son."  
  
"Tell me about it." He says smiling. "And I love every minute of it."  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when you decided to settle down."  
  
"I didn't either dad, but she's one of a kind."  
  
"To put up with you, she has to be an angel." He says laughing.  
  
"I assure you, she's no angel.... 'Hotlips' isn't a name you give an angel."  
  
"But her putting up with you cancels out all actions which could have brought the nickname about." Dan says laughing at his son. "So, you two are getting married... does this mean I'll get grandkids too?"  
  
"Eventually." Hawkeye says smiling. "You'll have to ask Margaret about that one... she decides."  
  
"I hope you have a son just like you."  
  
"Perfect?"  
  
"Hah." Dan says smiling, "You gave me a heart attack every time I looked at you! I never knew what you were going to do."  
  
"You still don't." Hawk says smiling at his father, as he sees Margaret walking back into the kitchen, "Margaret, my dad wants to know when you are ready to have kids?"  
  
"After everything else in our life is settled." She says smiling.  
  
"So that's never. Sorry dad..."  
  
"Pierce..." Margaret warned. "I'm guessing in a year or so. It could change, I haven't thought about that much. With everything moving so fast, I'm trying to take one step at a time."  
  
"That sounds good." Dan says.  
  
"But it doesn't sound like the Major." Hawkeye says grinning.  
  
"I always take one step at a time." She says trying to defend herself.  
  
"Margaret, you always take ten steps at a time, but I wouldn't have you any other way."  
  
"You still have to call BJ." She says trying to change the subject. Hawkeye laughs, "I told you, he's working today. You can call Peggy if you want."  
  
"I think I will... do you know the number?"  
  
"San Francisco 555-3893."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Tell Peg I said hi."  
  
"I will... 555..."  
  
"3893."  
  
"555-3893." She says to herself before placing the call. Hawkeye and his father sat there for a minute before they heard, "Hi Peg, its Margaret."  
  
"I think I'm going to grab a shower."  
  
"Right Hawk."  
  
Hawkeye walks into the living room, giving her a quick kiss on the neck, "I'm going to grab a shower."  
  
She waved him off, smiling and continued talking to Peg, "Yeah, it is kind of sudden, but we want to get married before we move in together... at least I do. The wedding's March fifth. It's probably going to be only family since its short notice. I know that BJ couldn't get off that soon."  
  
Hawkeye walked upstairs and took a long shower. He knew Margaret wouldn't be off the phone that quick, and he wasn't going to rush her. He was amazed at how close Peg and Margaret had gotten over the week of the reunion, but he was glad. He got out of the shower thirty minutes later, and quickly got dressed. Margaret knocked on his door, "Come in." He says, pulling on his shirt.  
  
"I talked to Peg, and she is going to call her brother. His cousin-in-law or something is a realtor and she says she will call us back when she knows the dates and times he can work with us. It's February 15th, so we should probably be heading out late next week or early the week after."  
  
"Ok." Hawkeye says smiling. "What did she say about us getting married?"  
  
"She said that it was great, but she knows that BJ can't get off that soon."  
  
"That's ok. I knew this would happen."  
  
"Yeah." She says, wrapping her arms around his waste, "I can't believe that we'll be married in about 20 days."  
  
"I can't wait." He says kissing. "I can't wait to get back to surgery too. I feel like I am forgetting how to do it."  
  
"You aren't." She says, stretching her neck up to kiss him. "You are the best surgeon I have ever worked with. It's in your blood... you can't forget how to do it."  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
"Of course I'm right."  
  
"I just can't wait to get back in there. I miss it."  
  
"I know you do. When I heard you talk about working as a physician up here, I knew you wouldn't be happy."  
  
"Well you could have let me in on that information."  
  
"I would have but you were attached to my lips!" She says smiling at the memory.  
  
"I remember you weren't pulling away."  
  
"Neither did you." He says, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I know." He says smiling. "Are you hungry yet?"  
  
"We only ate two hours ago."  
  
"I know, but I was just checking. Come on, let's go for a walk."  
  
"Ok." She says, grabbing her coat from her room and heading downstairs with him.  
  
"Dad, we are going to go for a walk, we'll be back."  
  
"Ok. Have fun."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Down to the beach."  
  
"Ok." She says smiling. She was leaving again tomorrow and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.  
  
He takes her hand and walks down side of the cliff with her, "Watch your step."  
  
"It looks like its going to start snowing." Margaret says, looking at the clouds.  
  
"It may... we haven't had snow since Christmas." He says, "Which is shocking that you are actually walking on sand and not snow."  
  
"Are you going to miss it here?"  
  
"Maine?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yes, very much, but sometimes you have to move on. I am going to miss my father and the weather and the people but we are starting a new life."  
  
"Do you think you will ever want to move back here?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Honestly, I love it here." Margaret says sighing, "I am thrilled to move to California, but this is like a second home to me."  
  
"Well, if I get the Portland job that I wanted, I would consider moving back here. Right now, I can't wait to marry you and move back into surgery. I'm taking one step at a time."  
  
"I don't care where we live or go as long as it's together." Margaret says smiling up at him.  
  
"Ditto." He says grinning. They continue walking down the coast of Maine and talk about what is going to happen in the next month, "So, do you want an apartment or a house?"  
  
"Well, I guess I'd really like a house if we could afford it or find one that we like."  
  
"We can definitely afford a house if you want one."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'd like a house with a yard."  
  
"I definitely want a yard" Margaret says smiling. "I would like a fenced in back yard, for when we do have kids."  
  
"How many do you want?"  
  
"I don't know... it depends on how old I am. I'm thinking three." Margaret says. She would never do anything to harm herself of the baby, and while she was only thirty she knew the years would pile on sooner then she had wanted. Margaret's birthday was in April, and Hawkeye's in November. He was two years older then Margaret. "How many kids do you want?"  
  
"I'd have twenty if it was up to me... but I'll have as many as you want." He says smiling.  
  
"Well that is so nice of you giving me the choice of how many kids come out of me." She says laughing.  
  
"I am just a nice guy in general."  
  
"Uh huh." Margaret says rolling her eyes. "I'm getting cold... let's head back." They had been walking for about an hour and it was really starting to take toll on both of them.  
  
"Good idea." He says, as they turn around and head back up to the Pierce's House.  
  
When walk get in, Dan is sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee, "How was your walk?  
  
"Cold." Margaret tells him taking off her coat.  
  
"There's coffee in the kitchen."  
  
"Thank you." Hawk says as the two of them head in for a cup.  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye, BJ called about twenty minutes ago."  
  
"Oh? What did he want?"  
  
"To know why he had to hear about the wedding through his wife."  
  
"I'll call him later."  
  
"No... he says he'll call you tomorrow after Margaret goes home. He is going to be at the hospital till three today."  
  
"Right. Margaret, grab me the sugar please."  
  
For the rest of the night, the three of them planned the wedding together. Daniel made calls to his family and his wife's family to tell them what was going on. They all said they wouldn't miss the wedding for the world. It was looking like they would have at least 40 people at the wedding, including Margaret's side. When Margaret went home on Monday, Hawkeye decided he should start planning who he wanted to stand up with him at his wedding. Hawkeye had asked his friend Jack to stand in as his best man. The two men's friendship goes back to their grammar school years and stayed close through adulthood. He wanted BJ, but there was nothing that could be done. BJ had to work. Hawkeye didn't even ask him to be the best man in fear that he would feel bad for not attending.  
  
Margaret was busy trying to find a dress. Even though she said the dress didn't matter, she wanted one. She wanted to have the perfect wedding, even a small one. Her mom and sister came up and helped her plan. One night, she was trying to figure out her wedding party and decided to ask Lorraine. She got right on the phone and called her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Lorraine."  
  
"Hi Margaret, how are you?"  
  
"I'm well thank you, how are you?"  
  
"Also well. How's Hawkeye?"  
  
"He's doing fine also."  
  
"That's great to hear." Lorraine says smiling. She was happy for Margaret. She knew how unhappy she was with Donald and wished her the very best. She listened to Margaret as she told her what was going to be happening in her life and she was shocked, "You are getting married when?!"  
  
"March fifth, in Philadelphia."  
  
"That's so soon!"  
  
"I know... but we are moving to San Francisco on the tenth, so it had to be quick."  
  
"Margaret, I am so happy for you."  
  
"I know I'm going out on a limb, but I would love to have you in my wedding party. It's only a small wedding because it's so quick, and I know you're working, but..."  
  
"Margaret... you should know me better than that, of course I'll be at your wedding. I would be honored. I have a few days of vacation time coming to me, so I'll take that."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Thank you so much... you don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"Just remember this if I ever get married."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"You sound like a new woman Margaret. I think he has done wonders for you. This is exactly how I remember you before the war."  
  
"I didn't think I could love someone this much."  
  
"He sounds like a really great guy. I'm looking forward to meeting him."  
  
"I can't wait till you meet him Lorraine."  
  
"So when do you want me?"  
  
"How about the second."  
  
"In DC?"  
  
"Yes, then we'll head up to Philadelphia."  
  
"Why Philadelphia?"  
  
"Father Mulcahy, our Chaplin at the 4077th is going to be marrying us."  
  
"Oh ok! Well listen Margaret, I have to go. I'll see you on the second."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I love you, you know?" Lorraine says smiling.  
  
"I know." Margaret replies laughing, "I'll see you soon."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Margaret was all smiles by the time she hung up the phone. That morning, she had put in her two weeks notice, and used up her last vacation time for their trip out to San Francisco on February 23 till the 27th. She and Hawkeye told the Hunnicut's that they would stay in a hotel, but they insisted that they stayed with them. During these four days, Margaret and Hawkeye would be looking for a place to live, close to the hospital and close to the Hunnicut's. Margaret knew that the two friends would not have it any other way, and Hawkeye would also be going into the hospital one day to work with BJ while Margaret and Peg went shopping to accessorize the house. They would be flying to DC for a day and finish up the final wedding plans before Hawkeye and Margaret went back to working for the last few days.  
  
Margaret had decided to call the Father and talk to him about the wedding that night. She wanted to let him know how many people would be attending,  
  
"Saint Michaels Rectory, Father Collins speaking."  
  
"Hello Father, this is Margaret Houlihan, is Father Mulcahy available?"  
  
"Of course. One moment please."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"God Bless." The Father says.  
  
About a minute later a familiar voice comes on, "Margaret?"  
  
"Yes father, how are you?"  
  
"I am doing well, how are you?"  
  
"Good. Busy."  
  
"I would think so. I was talking to Hawkeye about two hours ago and he says you two are going to be seeing BJ in a few days."  
  
"Yes, we leave in two days to go look for a house and spend time with the Hunnicut's."  
  
"Well, that sounds wonderful."  
  
"It is. I was just calling to tell you, there are going to be forty-five people attending our wedding."  
  
"Very good." He says smiling. "Anyone else from the 4077th going to be attending?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no. We really haven't asked either because we felt we would be imposing. I have gotten a lot of 'Margaret, I wish I could go,' but I know that it's too soon to be planning a trip to Philadelphia. Hawkeye really wanted BJ as his Best Man, but you know..."  
  
"Yes..." The Padre says, with a smile on his face, "So forty-five people you say?"  
  
"There about."  
  
"That sounds wonderful Margaret. Did you get your dress?"  
  
"Yes, and my bridesmaid's also."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"We'll be there on the fourth for the rehearsal."  
  
"Excellent. I am looking forward to seeing the both of you."  
  
"Likewise father. Well I have to get going. I need to be back at the hospital in about thirty minutes."  
  
"Alright Margaret. I will see you in a few weeks."  
  
"See you then Father."  
  
"Good bye and God bless."  
  
"Thank you Father, good bye." She says hanging up. She runs out the door and heads over to the hospital.  
  
Father Mulcahy sat in his room, thinking. He knew that both of them would love to have there friends come to their wedding. He also knew how short of notice this was, but he had to try, he had to try to bring the 4077th to them on their wedding. He knew he would be going out on a limb, but that didn't matter. They were good friends, and he wanted them to be happy on their wedding day. At that moment, he decided to make a few calls, his first caller picked up and he said, "Colonel Potter... It's Father Mulcahy..." and the rest would be up to them.  
  
Tuesday the 23rd came very quick, and Hawkeye and Margaret were on there way to the Pacific Coast. They got off the plane and were greeted by the Hunnicut's. Erin was thrilled to see her honorary Uncle and Aunt and clung to them like a third skin. She was now three and a half years old and a joy to have around.  
  
"Welcome to the Pacific Coast." BJ says smiling as he embraces the two.  
  
"How've you been Beej?"  
  
"Well Hawk, you?"  
  
"Also well."  
  
"Uncle Hawkeye!" Erin says, holding her arms up to him.  
  
Hawkeye smiles and picks the child up, "Erin, I think you've grown since the summer kid." He says, hugging her.  
  
"Yup!" She says. She already gave her Aunt Margaret a hug and could not wait to show them her house.  
  
Hawkeye puts Erin back down on the ground and gives Peg a hug before she says, "Well, shall we?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They drove the short distance to the Hunnicut residence and the house and land was everything BJ said it was when he decided to buy the piece of land. The back of the house overlooked the ocean in the west so they had a breathtaking view of the sunset. The house had five bedrooms, two ½ bathrooms, a large kitchen, a family room, a living room, a dining room, a large deck and a fenced in porch.  
  
"Well Beej, I definitely think a little manual labor from Charles wasn't too costly when you got a house like this out of the deal."  
  
"Yeah, I agree... though it really did feel like hell when we were in Korea."  
  
"You're realtor is named Jack." Peg begins, "He will be ready for you at his office tomorrow at nine thirty."  
  
"We really appreciate you doing this for us." Margaret says.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm really looking forward to having you live close to us." Peg says smiling.  
  
"And I can't wait to work with this guy again." BJ says.  
  
"Hmm... I guess I should pay a visit to the hospital then." Margaret says grinning.  
  
"Why?" Hawkeye asked his fiancée, a bit confused.  
  
"Because... I worked with the two of you before... they haven't... they don't know what they are getting into." She says laughing.  
  
"This is true." Peg says smiling.  
  
Hawkeye and BJ look at each other and smile.  
  
The rest of the night, they all stayed up and talked. BJ and Peg wanted to know all about the wedding and their move to California, and Hawkeye and Margaret just wanted to catch up with them. It had been a while since they saw one another and they really missed it. Both the Hunnicut's and Pierce's could not wait for the move because they would be together. They decided to get some sleep around 1am.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm going to turn in." Margaret said.  
  
"Yeah... we have to be up by 7:30." Hawkeye says groaning.  
  
"Wait till you have Kids." BJ says smiling, "7:30 is sleeping in."  
  
"I guess I'll be finding that out eventually." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"I doubt you two will be home tomorrow by lunch, but what say we go out to dinner, just the four of us?" Peg asked.  
  
"That sounds great." Margaret says smiling.  
  
"Ok." Both men say.  
  
"Let's say 7:00."  
  
"Sounds good Peggy." BJ says as they head up to bed. "See you guys in the morning."  
  
"Night Beej." Hawk calls as they walk down the hallway to their room.  
  
"I love it out here." Margaret says smiling.  
  
"It is nice." Hawk says, getting changed. "I'm going to miss Maine, but I really do love it in San Francisco."  
  
"I can't wait to go looking for a house. That's going to be fun."  
  
"Fun... if you call walking around gods creation and into a million peoples houses, I guess that would be fun."  
  
"It will be." She says, getting into bed. "Good night." She says.  
  
"What... no good night kiss?" He asks in a hurt playful voice. Margaret smiles and leans up, kissing him before laying back down. She was exhausted from the flight so she went right to sleep, and so did Hawkeye.  
  
At seven thirty the alarm rang, waking Margaret and Hawkeye up. Margaret go up and jumped into the shower quickly so Hawkeye could do the same. When she got out of the shower she head Erin downstairs and smiled. She could not wait to have a child of her own, even thought it probably wouldn't be for a year or so more. "Hey." She says shaking Hawkeye awake again, "It's your turn."  
  
"Ok." He says, getting up and hitting the shower. He was just about as excited as she was, but he wouldn't show it. He could truly not wait to go around and look at the place they were going to live in and have a family in, but of course he had a reputation to protect and wouldn't get that excited about it on the outside... but inside... he was like a child on Christmas. He got a shower in record time and dressed. Margaret smiled at him when she was putting on her make-up. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." She said smiling.  
  
"So what's with the smiling?"  
  
"You're excited about this aren't you?"  
  
"No... I hate looking at houses."  
  
"Uh huh." She says still smiling, looking at the clock on the nightstand, "It's 8:15."  
  
"What time do we have to be out of here by?"  
  
"Probably nine. Peg says it takes about fifteen minutes to get to the realtors office, and we need to call a taxi and rent a car." She says, putting on her shoes.  
  
"Right." He says as he finishes up dressing. They hear a knock on their door which was only partially closed. "Yeah?"  
  
"Hi!" A cheery voice says.  
  
"Good morning Erin." Margaret says smiling.  
  
"Morning. Want breakfast?"  
  
"Are you cooking?" Hawkeye asks the child playfully.  
  
"Nope! Mommy is. I too little."  
  
"Did you eat yet?"  
  
"Nope I wait for you."  
  
"Well then I guess we should go down and eat."  
  
"Yup! Come on Aunt Margaret." Erin says, pulling her up.  
  
"Ok." She says smiling at the little girl. They all head downstairs.  
  
"Good morning." Peg says smiling.  
  
"Morning." Margaret says, sitting down at the table. Erin immediately climbs into her lap and smiles.  
  
"How did you sleep?"  
  
"Well thanks." Hawkeye says before adding in, "Where's Beej, working?"  
  
"Yeah, they called him in but he'll be home by two."  
  
"Daddy working." Erin says, smiling.  
  
"What time are you two heading out?"  
  
"About nine. We have to call a cab so we can go pick up a rental car." Margaret says.  
  
"You can use one of ours cars."  
  
"No, it's fine, we have one ready for us anyway."  
  
"Ok..." Peg says smiling at her two friends. "Erin, sit in your own chair so Aunt Margaret can eat."  
  
"She's ok." Margaret says, smiling at the child.  
  
At nine, they head over to the rental place, pick up their car and drive over to the realtor's office. They walked in and were greeted by Jack, "Hello, how can I help you?"  
  
"I'm Dr. Pierce... we have an appointment with Jack to look at some houses?"  
  
"Ah yes, Dr. Pierce. I am Jack. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"You too."  
  
"And you too Mrs. Pierce."  
  
"Hi." Margaret said smiling. Mrs. Pierce, she could get use to this.  
  
"Well, we have some very nice homes in the area. Mill Valley is an extremely nice place to live, as is San Francisco."  
  
"We need something close to the San Francisco VA and Hospital. I'm a surgeon and Margaret is going to be Head Nurse at the hospital. We also need to have a place which we can be moved into by March 10th."  
  
"That is not a problem Doctor." Jack says smiling. "We have several places that will suite your needs. Here is a list with pictures of houses in your price range that I think you will like to look at. Take your time and browse through the list."  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret spend about thirty minutes picking out a few houses that would suite them just fine before having the realtor take them out to walk through them.  
  
"This first one is about ten minutes from the VA and about fifteen from the hospital." Jack says, smiling as they walk up the steps to one house that they did not ask to look at.  
  
"There's no back yard." She says to Hawkeye.  
  
"I know." He says.  
  
"The back yard is small but the front yard is large." Jack says. "It's a three bedroom house..."  
  
"We told you that we want a back yard, and at least four bedrooms in the house." Margaret said as politely as she could.  
  
"You did, didn't you? Ok well we'll go to the next house."  
  
"Go by what we have marked down if you don't mind." She said slightly annoyed. Hawkeye smiled and took her hand as they headed back to the car and on to the next house.  
  
"You will find this one an excellent choice." Jack said, "Complete with a fenced in back yard, and four bedrooms." He said.  
  
Margaret and Hawkeye walked through that house, which was the first one out of seven.  
  
They took there time looking at the houses, but none of them were jumping out to Margaret. She wanted the perfect house and just couldn't find it. "No, I don't think so." She said a bit forlorn at the final house they walked back outside.  
  
"Did you like any of them?"  
  
"I liked them all, but none of them really stood out." She said, sighing.  
  
Jack looked on his files of which houses were up for sale and saw one that he thought the Major would like, "There is one more, its more expensive then what you had originally told me to look for, but I think you will really like it. It has everything you had asked for."  
  
"What do you say Margaret, would you like to look?" Hawkeye asked. He wanted to find her the best house, and wouldn't stop till they found it.  
  
"Sure." She says, looking at her watch. It was 12:30, "After this house I want to go and eat though."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Jack takes the two over to the final house, and pulls into the drive way. The house was stone with a good size front yard and a fenced in back yard which was very large. Margaret smiled when she saw this house and looked up at Hawkeye who was also smiling. Margaret thought this house was absolutely beautiful on the outside and was still in awe with it when they went inside. When you first went in, the house had a staircase going to the upstairs. To the right was a smaller room with two windows, to the left was a dining room with hard wood floors. In the foyer there was a large closet, right by the front door, and a powder room. When you walked further into the house you reached a large room that had several windows in it and the door to the finished basement. Windows were a big thing for Margaret. She always loved to look outside and let the sunlight in. The kitchen was to the left, attached to the larger room and the dining area. The kitchen was rather large and had a place to put a table. Off of the kitchen was the wash room and the door to the back yard, complete with a patio. Upstairs there was a master bedroom with a bathroom in it, and four other bedrooms and another bathroom. The rooms were a great size and at the end of the hall there was an attic. Margaret fell in love with this house and Hawkeye did too. He looked down at his fiancée and smiled, she was taking in everything the realtor said. They were fifteen minutes away from the VA and ten minutes away from the Hospital, and even better only five minutes down the road from BJ.  
  
"The school district here is also quite good." Jack says, smiling at the two. "And it was only built three years ago. The people here are moving back east for a job offer."  
  
"Well?" Hawkeye says to Margaret.  
  
"I love it." She says smiling. "It's perfect... absolutely perfect."  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes... do you like it?"  
  
"I love it. It's exactly what we wanted."  
  
"Ok... how soon can we move in?"  
  
"The eighth of March." Jack says. "It is a bit more expensive, but only by about 600 dollars."  
  
"Price isn't a problem." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"I guess not with the salary of a surgeon." Jack says smiling. "Well then, shall I put the paperwork through?"  
  
"You don't have to check with the owners or anything?" Margaret asked almost surprised.  
  
"No, this house has been up for a while. The family had to move as quickly as possible which was almost six months ago. The only thing they said was not take any price lower then they were offering. It looks like the house was waiting for you." He says smiling. "Let's just go back to the office and sign the first papers, and then on Thursday I'll ask you to sign the rest... does that sound ok?"  
  
"Sounds great." Hawkeye says, as they head back to his office. It wasn't until 1:30 when they were finally done with the realtor and got to go eat.  
  
"I'm starving." Margaret said smiling.  
  
"Me too. What do you say we head into San Francisco and see what we can find?"  
  
"I'd say that sounds great." She says smiling.  
  
"What are you hungry for?"  
  
"The first thing we see."  
  
"I see a little restaurant."  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
Throughout the meal they discuss how they are going to fix up the house. Margaret knew exactly what she wanted and Hawkeye knew enough not to challenge her when it came to decorating. Her tent looked nice, her apartment looked great, and this house would look even better. After they finished talking about the house the moved onto what they were going to be doing tomorrow.  
  
"What time are you and BJ heading into the hospital?"  
  
"I don't know, early. I'm going to stay the entire shift with him. I really want to get to know the hospital and what I am getting myself into."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"What time are you heading in?"  
  
"They asked me to work from nine till twelve. I said that would be fine. It's not really working, more like seeing how I will be handling the nurses and everything."  
  
"Uh-huh. Well just make sure you aren't too tough on them the first day Major."  
  
"I have to be tough! Otherwise they get soft, and you know it."  
  
"Yeah, but it isn't Korea anymore. You can let up a bit."  
  
"You told me that my nurses were the best you have ever worked with."  
  
"And the best I ever had worked 'ON.'" He says laughing, before getting slapped.  
  
"Well... I was tough, they were good, and it's the same way here."  
  
"Ok, ok." He says smiling, "Just cut them some slack the first day."  
  
After a few more minutes, Hawkeye pays the tab and they head back to the Hunnicut's. They walk in and immediately Erin is attached to Hawkeye and Margaret.  
  
"Hey there shortie." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"Hi Uncle Hawk! I missed you!"  
  
"Well I missed you too."  
  
"Did you find a house?" Peg called over.  
  
"Yes we did." Margaret said smiling as she watched Hawk play with Erin.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"About five minutes from here, on Sycamore Lane." "Oh! I know exactly where that is, which house?"  
  
"It's the fourth one on the left, right before you hit the circle, 843."  
  
"It will be nice living on a street that has no exit. We love it. Erin will be able to ride her bike without us worrying about her crossing a street."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well tell me about it!" Peg says, anxiously.  
  
"Well..." Margaret starts, and eagerly tells her about every aspect of the house. "It reminds me a lot about your house." She finishes.  
  
"Well it sounds beautiful." Peg says smiling. "I can't wait to see it."  
  
"Me neither. I have to really start shopping for furniture and everything."  
  
"Well, what time are you at the hospital till tomorrow?"  
  
"Noon."  
  
"Why don't we go out after? We can get some lunch and then I'll go out with you. Take Hawkeye's credit card."  
  
Margaret laughed, "That sounds good."  
  
"What sounds good?" Hawkeye asks as he walks through the kitchen.  
  
"Me taking your credit card to go shopping for the house tomorrow."  
  
Hawkeye rolls his eyes and says, "I guess I have to start getting use to that."  
  
"Mommy..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Daddy's home!" She says, looking out the window to the driveway.  
  
"He is? Well, go see him and tell him to play with you outside for a little while."  
  
"Take Uncle Hawk with you." Margaret says laughing.  
  
"Ok! Come on Uncle Hawk! Let's go see daddy and play outside!"  
  
"Ok, lead the way shortie... I feel I'm not wanted here anyway." He says scowling at the girls.  
  
Erin intercepts BJ at the door, who instantly scoops her up, "Hey Hawk."  
  
"He Beej. We were kicked out of the house for a while."  
  
"We?! Why we?!"  
  
"The women are bonding."  
  
"Ugh, I'd be glad to stay out here." He says, putting his brief case on the doorsteps.  
  
"Daddy, come play with me!"  
  
"Ok Erin, come on Hawk." He says. "So, did you get a house?"  
  
"Yeah we did."  
  
"Well congratulations... that was quick."  
  
"Yeah, but we needed one. It's Margaret's dream house."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"On Sycamore Street... 843 Sycamore Street."  
  
"That's only five minutes away from here, if that!"  
  
"Yup. We'll be a hop skip and a jump away!"  
  
"That's great. How are you getting all your stuff here?"  
  
"The truck is leaving my house three days early so they will arrive here around 2:30 in the afternoon on the 10th. We'll be getting here by plane at around 12 and then we are meeting the realtor for the keys, and then heading to our new house."  
  
"Sound's good. I'll be there as soon as work is over to help you settle in."  
  
"I come too Uncle Hawk." Erin says smiling.  
  
"You'll help me move all those heavy boxes in too?'  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"What about the furniture Aunt Margaret is going to be buying tomorrow with my credit card?"  
  
"That too!"  
  
"Wow, you'll be the biggest help!"  
  
"Yup!" Erin says smiling.  
  
"Are you excited that Uncle Hawk is going to be living close to us?"  
  
"Yup! Are you daddy?"  
  
"Yup." He says smiling at his daughter.  
  
The next day, Hawkeye and BJ were out the door by 8:00 sharp, Margaret was out by 8:15, which left Peg and Erin to have the morning to themselves. Peg was thrilled to have the soon to be Pierce family living practically right down the street from them. She and Margaret get closer every time they see one another.  
  
Hawkeye assisted BJ in every operation he had, and some BJ asked Hawkeye to do because they were too tricky. They were a pair again, and loved every minute of it. Hawkeye got to know the nurses and doctors, and they all loved him. They were shocked at his exceptional surgical abilities and respected the new doctor greatly.  
  
Margaret got in a few minutes before nine and met with her nurses, telling them exactly what she was going to be expecting of them. She told them flat out she was strict and wanted the best nursing staff, anything less she would not tolerate. This made all the nurses nervous, but they listened to the Major and thanked the heavens they had a few more days without her. They realized quickly how tough she was, and would soon realize that she meant well. They would only see the Major for a few weeks until they got use to the new head nurse, then she would soften up a little bit and let up on her nurses a bit. Margaret even had a chance to assist in surgery before she had to head back to the Hunnicut's. As soon as she got back the girls were out the door. They went to lunch first and then to the shops to look for furniture.  
  
"So, do you think the boys are having fun?" Peg asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? They are absolutely loving it. Hawkeye is just thrilled to be back in surgery and working with his best friend, and I'm sure BJ is the same."  
  
"So am I. How was your first day?"  
  
"Fine... though I really couldn't do too much with the nurses in only three hours."  
  
"Understandable. So, are you just going to pick out things and buy them now or are you going to show them to Hawkeye?"  
  
"I know his taste, so I think I'm just going to go with my instinct."  
  
"That's the easiest way. Getting BJ out shopping is like pulling teeth."  
  
"Same with Hawk."  
  
"Well, those two can entertain themselves when we go shopping."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Margaret says smiling. "Erin, do you like shopping?"  
  
"Yup!" She says smiling.  
  
The girls all spent the day shopping and had dinner at one of the local restaurants because the guys would not be home till around 8pm. Margaret ended up picking some things up and having them delivered to the house on the 10th, but she still had a lot to pick out. She got maybe two rooms done and needed to find stuff for the bedrooms which Peg and her would be doing on Friday. BJ was off and they girls thought that they would go out and leave Erin with the two men.  
  
By the 27th, Margaret had pretty much gotten all the furniture for the new house, and they were ready to go home. They flew back to DC where Hawkeye had his car. He stayed over one night before driving back up to Maine and finish up his days as a physician. He worked every day and found it to be torturous. He had a taste of surgery in his mouth and did not want to go back to something so boring. He was counting down the days till he was married and moving.  
  
Finally the day came when Hawkeye and his family and friends would be heading down to Philadelphia. He couldn't wait to see Margaret, and the Padre. Little did either of them know, the Padre had a little wedding gift of his own up his sleeve. Hawkeye met Margaret at the Airport along with both his and her group. They then proceeded to the hotel where they spent time with one another's families. Both sets of families seemed to get along quite well... and Hawkeye and the Colonel spent most time away from one another to not provoke any fights during the next few days. They did respect each other, but it was hard when one was army and the other not.  
  
The Rehearsal went exceptionally well. Father Mulcahy was thrilled to see the two and wanted more to talk to them then rehearsal, which neither of them minded, but they decided to hold off till the rehearsal dinner.  
  
"I don't believe that you two are still to be married tomorrow."  
  
"Well believe it Father, because you are going to have to do it." Hawk says smiling.  
  
"I've missed you Father."  
  
"I've missed the both of you too, very much. It's not quite the same without you two."  
  
"Likewise Father." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"So how's BJ?"  
  
"He's doing great."  
  
"That's good to hear. Are you two living close to each other?"  
  
"Right down the road." Hawkeye says smiling. "I can't wait."  
  
"I would guess not. And the two of you have a house?"  
  
"Yes, it's a beautiful house with enough bedrooms in it to hold a reunion." Margaret says smiling.  
  
"Excellent! It sounds like the two of you are starting out right. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."  
  
"So are we." Margaret says smiling, as Hawkeye kisses the side of her head. "I just wish The Colonel, BJ and the others could be here." Margaret says sighing a bit.  
  
"I'm sure they would have been here if they could." Father Mulcahy says smiling.  
  
They all talk for about a half an hour more and intermix between the wedding party. Hawkeye and Lorraine get to know each other during this time and instantly click as did Jack and Margaret. She also met Alex ad Mark, Hawkeye's friends from Med School that night who would also be in the wedding and Hawkeye got to meet Tess who was one of Margaret's closest cousin, and a bridesmaid. Annie was thrilled that her big sister was going to be married tomorrow and couldn't wait to see her in the wedding dress. After another hour the Father says, "Well, I guess I should give you my wedding present."  
  
"Father, you marrying us is enough." Margaret said.  
  
"No, I felt I had to do something for an occasion like this. I'll be right back." He says, getting up from the table and walking out of the dining room.  
  
"What is he up too?" Margaret asked her fiancée.  
  
"Who knows?" Hawkeye responded, before turning his attention back to his groomsmen.  
  
After a few minutes Father Mulcahy walks back into the room and says, "Hawkeye, Margaret... here is your wedding gift from me to you."  
  
Margaret and Hawkeye look up from there conversations and watch the door.  
  
"Well, this isn't too much of a party without us." They hear as a familiar face walks through the door.  
  
"COLONEL!" Margaret says smiling, running over to Potter and giving him a big hug.  
  
"That's because we didn't get here yet." They hear another voice say.  
  
"I don't believe it1! This is great!" Hawkeye says smiling as he sees BJ walk through the doors, followed by Klinger, Radar, and lastly Trapper. "What are you all doing here?!"  
  
"Well, I don't know about these two clowns, but I certainly wanted to see the marriage of one Benjamin Franklin Pierce to one Margaret Houlihan." Trapper said smiling. "I won't believe it till I see it."  
  
"Well believe it Trapp." He says hugging his friend. "Klinger how the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm doing great Hawkeye, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing good too. Look at you, out of uniform."  
  
"Yeah, I decided to make dresses and not wear them. I own a dress shop in Toledo."  
  
"You're kidding me?"  
  
"Nope." He says smiling before hugging Hawkeye, and then the Major.  
  
"Radar, how are you?"  
  
"Swell sir. I'm looking forward to the wedding tomorrow." He says smiling.  
  
"Well, I'll be looking forward to yours too someday." Hawkeye says before turning his attention to the Father, "I don't know how to thank you for this."  
  
"It was nothing. The only one I couldn't get here was Charles, and that was because he was in Europe on a conference."  
  
"This is the best gift ever." Margaret whispers to the father, smiling.  
  
"Believe me, we all wanted to be here." Potter says, hugging Hawkeye.  
  
"Well come on in, where are the girls?"  
  
"They'll be here soon." BJ says about all there wives and girlfriends.  
  
"Sit down, have a bite to eat, let me introduce you to everyone." Margaret says breathless.  
  
"Now we already have the bridal party, but... BJ, Trapp, Radar, Klinger, it would be an honor to have you in our party."  
  
"And Peg, Erin and Soon Lee." Margaret says, looking towards her friends.  
  
"We don't have the same dresses." Peg's voice flows from behind.  
  
"We'll go tonight. My friend owns a store in town that I got the dresses from." Margaret smiles. "I'll have them for you tomorrow."  
  
"I'd be glad to wear a dress for this occasion too Major." Klinger says smiling.  
  
"I don't think so." She says smiling. "Let me go call Jill and tell her I need three more dresses by tomorrow. I just need your sizes." She says, writing down the sizes as they are told.  
  
"Talk about your changing wedding plans." Daniel says smiling.  
  
"It's always an adventure with these two." The Colonel says smiling, "I don't know how you did it with him all those years with Hawkeye as your son Dan."  
  
"Sometimes I don't either." He says laughing.  
  
Margaret goes out quickly to make the phone call and comes back in smiling, "She'll drop off the dresses tomorrow."  
  
"Great!" Peg says smiling.  
  
That night the men all went out for a drink, while the girls just headed upstairs for a while. The guys did not get drunk, just a bit tipsy. The groomsmen all got along which was great.  
  
"So Hawkeye, are you excited?"  
  
"Trilled... absolutely trilled."  
  
"Nervous?" BJ asked, downing his martini.  
  
"Scared to death, yes."  
  
"Good... that's how you know you love her." Trapper says smiling.  
  
"Being scared to death?" Hawk asked surprised.  
  
"Sure!" Potter said, "I was scared silly when I married the misses because I though I wasn't going to ever be good enough for her."  
  
"Well, that's how I feel... but I have never loved someone more then I love her."  
  
"I still can't believe it... you and Margaret... I mean you two drove each other up the wall for a year!" Trapp says smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but then something changed..." Hawkeye says.  
  
"I'm happy for you Hawkeye."  
  
"So am I." Jack says smiling at his childhood friend, "I never thought you were going to settle down Hawk."  
  
"Me neither." Hawkeye says, downing another drink. "I am so glad you all could be here. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"Like Trapper said before," Klinger starts, "We wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
The next morning at 12:00 they were ready to be married. There were a few more people then they had originally intended, but everything went smoothly and it was the best wedding the two could ever ask for. The sun was shinning and it was relatively warm for the month of March, reaching 53 degrees. Hawkeye got more nervous as he stood in the front of the church, but his friends were all there to keep him calm. When he saw Margaret come down the isle it was like he fell in love with her all over again. Her dress was beautiful... she was beautiful. No one has ever seen the two of them that happy before. The ceremony seemed to fly by and finally they reached the end,  
  
"Do you Benjamin Franklin Pierce take Margaret Elizabeth Houlihan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do." He says smiling at her.  
  
"And do you Margaret Elizabeth Houlihan take Benjamin Franklin Pierce as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife." Father Mulcahy says smiling, "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Hawkeye gives her a soft yet passionate kiss before they exit the church as husband and wife.  
  
The reception was wonderful full of eating, dancing and drinking, but what made it so wonderful was everyone being there for them. Charles even made a call to the place they were at to wish them well and he hopes to see them soon. Finally the night was over and Hawkeye and Margaret went back to their room. Margaret and Hawkeye stepped out onto their patio in the cool March air and looked up at the skies.  
  
"Can you believe that we are married?"  
  
"No." Margaret says, smiling, "But I'm glad we are. I don't think I could have asked for a better wedding. It was perfect."  
  
"I think so too. I am so glad that just about everyone could be there for it. We went from a small wedding party of six to one of what, 13?"  
  
"Yeah, but we couldn't not have them." Margaret says smiling, "They are a big part of our lives... sometimes I think they were closer to us than anyone."  
  
"This is true. I'm just glad we are married..."  
  
"And we are moving in five days." She says, turning around in his arms. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He says, leaning down to kiss her. "Shall we take this to the bed room?"  
  
"I think that's a good idea." She says smiling.  
  
"God, do I love being married to Hotlips Houlihan." He says, as they walk back into the room and get into bed. "I love you."  
  
"I love you." She says, leaning into kiss her husband.  
  
Finally they were together, and nothing would break them apart. This was just the beginning of there lives together though, they had much more ahead of them. On big change will be the move occurring in a short five days. They have a lot to get done in a short amount of time, but tonight they forgot all about that... tonight it was just the two of them.  
  
TBC...  
  
I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. I know there are some mistakes in this and you'll have to forgive them, Insomnia is a killer! It's 3:45 when I got done this! There is PLEANTY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please R&R!  
  
Thanks  
  
STARY 


	5. A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy the this chapter!   
  
March 7th, two hours before the moving truck comes, Hawkeye and Margaret were trying to finish packing up her place. Everything was going to their new house, even though she already bought new things, she insisted that everything went. She had a spot for everything in their new house.  
  
"Hawkeye, tape this for me please." She said, as she finished labeling the one box fragile.  
  
"Sure." He says, standing up from his box to tape hears.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I don't understand why you want all of this to go with us Margaret. You already have new things coming to the house."  
  
"Yes, I know, but I also have matched everything to this stuff, so it will all fit."  
  
"The only thing we can use is the bedroom set. We have five rooms to finish."  
  
"Just trust me ok?"  
  
"Yes Major."  
  
"Keep packing." She says pushing him away.  
  
"What are you doing about your car?"  
  
"I gave it to my sister. She needed a new one, so I just gave her my old one. I'll buy one when we get to San Francisco. What about you?"  
  
"It's staying at my dad's. I figured it's reliable and he can use it. I too am going to get it when we are moved."  
  
"That should be our first stop..."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." He says smiling at her.  
  
"Of course I'm right." She says smiling. "I'm always right."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." He says laughing at his wife.  
  
"Keep packing."  
  
"I'm going."  
  
Fifteen minutes before the movers are due, they finished packing. Margaret smiles as she looks around the apartment. She was thrilled to be moving out of the apartment into a house.  
  
"Well, this place is almost empty... minus the boxes." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"I hope the movers are on time. I really don't want to get to Maine too late..."  
  
"We won't be there till probably ten, and that might be pushing it."  
  
"I know, but that's better than one or so."  
  
"Well, three more days and we'll be in our own house." He says, standing up, bring her with him.  
  
"I can't wait." She says smiling. "I'm glad you packed your stuff up already and shipped it."  
  
"Yeah. That will give us two full days of doing nothing."  
  
"Except for you going to help your dad out one more time before we leave."  
  
"Ugh... you had to remind me of that?" He said sighing.  
  
"You aren't a surgeon till Monday pal." She says smiling  
  
"I know." He says as they hear a knock at the door.  
  
"That's got to be the movers." She says, quickly opening the door, "Hi."  
  
"Hello Ma'am. We are here to move your things. What's going?"  
  
"Everything in this room... the furniture and the boxes." Hawkeye says. They had packed everything in the living room so the movers had an easier time.  
  
"We'll have this done in a jiffy sir."  
  
"Do you need any help?" Margaret asked.  
  
"No Ma'am. We get paid for this." The second moving man says, as the two men grab the couch first. There were a total of four movers and with in thirty minutes they were finished and on there way to California. The only things left in the house were two suitcases. Margaret walked through the house one last time before she says, "Are you ready."  
  
"Ready when you are honey." He says grabbing the suitcases as the two of them walk out of the small apartment.  
  
"I just have to run by the housing office and return my keys to the Colonel, and then over to the VA to see that everything is taken care of."  
  
"No problem." He says, "What about your car?"  
  
"My sister took it from me after the wedding." She says smiling.  
  
"You told me that didn't you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She says, giving him a kiss before they get into his car to take care of some unfinished business. Margaret dropped her keys off quickly and then headed into the VA where she said her final goodbyes to the doctors and nurses. They all wished Margaret well with her new life and asked to keep in touch. Even the ones who did not get along too well with her wished her well. She left smiling and when she got into the car  
  
Hawkeye smiled back at her, "Ready?"  
  
"You have no idea." She says, as they head on there way to Maine for their last three days on the Eastern Coast. They drove pretty much straight through, only stopping for lunch, dinner and once for gas. They arrived at the Pierce residence in good time, 9:45. Daniel was waiting up for the two, and met them at the door. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with the two of them. He was going to miss Hawkeye and Margaret, but at the same time was thrilled to see him married and getting back into surgery.  
  
"Hi." Dan said, opening the door for the two.  
  
"Hi Dad." Hawkeye says, hugging his father.  
  
"Hi Dan." Margaret said.  
  
"Hi honey." He says, kissing his daughter-in-laws cheek. "How was your drive up here?"  
  
"Long." Hawkeye says.  
  
"Baby." Margaret says smiling.  
  
"You didn't drive it."  
  
"You wouldn't let me drive at all." She says smiling.  
  
"I know." He says, yawning. "I'm going to go throw this shit upstairs."  
  
"Do you want help?" Margaret asked.  
  
"No. You keep my dad company; I'll only be a second."  
  
"Ok." She says smiling watching him head upstairs with their bags.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink honey?"  
  
"Sure." She says smiling, following her father-in-law into the kitchen.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks."  
  
"So, is your apartment all moved out?"  
  
"Yes." She says, taking the coffee, "We packed up last night and today the last of my things and the movers came."  
  
"Are you excited?"  
  
"I can't wait to move..." Margaret said smiling, "I mean I'll miss the East Coast, my family, you, but we'll still see everyone."  
  
"We'll miss you too." He says. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know. Hawk and you are going to be at the office, so I might just hang around here."  
  
"Would you like to come in and see how a Physician works? We could use an extra nurse."  
  
"Really?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Sure. No sense in you staying here alone and bored all day."  
  
"Dan, I would love too!" She says smiling.  
  
"Dan seems so formal now that you are my daughter-in-law. If you want too you can call me dad."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Ok." Margaret said smiling. The two of them really clicked and she truly felt like a daughter to him.  
  
"Ok what?" Hawkeye asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Margaret's my daughter now so I asked her to call me dad."  
  
Hawkeye smiled brightly, "Excellent."  
  
"Oh and Margaret is going to be coming to the office tomorrow."  
  
"Really?" He asks sitting next to his wife.  
  
"Yeah." She says.  
  
"Well that is fantastic! I haven't worked with you in a while."  
  
"Well, I have never worked for a physicians office before, so it will be a great experience."  
  
"We have a full day tomorrow and Lois is off."  
  
"Well Margaret can easily replace her job, and do it ten times better."  
  
"You're bias." Margaret said smiling.  
  
"So? I know that I am married to the best nurse around, can't I flaunt it?"  
  
Margaret blushes and takes a sip of her coffee before saying, "I'm not the best."  
  
"Bull." Hawk replies smiling. "What time do we start tomorrow dad?"  
  
"9:00 is your first patient, mine is at 9:15, and it's a late night so our last patients are at 7:00."  
  
"Ok. Margaret, you up to that?"  
  
"Of course... gosh I never had less than twelve hour shifts." She says smiling.  
  
"There's a first time for everything." Dan says smiling.  
  
They continue talking till around eleven when they all decide to head up to bed. They get changed, brush there teeth and get into bed.  
  
"It's cold." Margaret complains.  
  
"Of course it's cold... it's winter." He says smiling as he wraps his arms around her.  
  
"I know that." She says, placing her hands over his, as they spoon. She turns around and gives him a kiss, "Good night."  
  
"Night." He says, as he tightens his grip on her, "I love you."  
  
"Love you too." She says, closing her eyes, feeling secure in his embrace and sleeps soundly until she hears the ringing of the alarm clock. "Ugh." She groans, as she feels his arm move out from around her to shut the ringing off.  
  
"I hate that sound." He says.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Do we have to get up?"  
  
"Yup." He groans, and moves himself out from under his wife's head. "Do you want to get a shower first?"  
  
"I don't want to move yet."  
  
"Ok, I'll grab one, then it's all yours."  
  
"Ok." She says as he gets out of bed.  
  
"Burr!" He says, grabbing his bathrobe on the chair next to him.  
  
"I told you it was cold."  
  
"I never said it wasn't." He smiled, kissing her before heading into the bathroom.  
  
"Don't use up all the hot water!" She called.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Cute." She said, closing her eyes for a few more minutes.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Hawkeye came back in with a towel wrapped around his waste and said, "It's your turn babe."  
  
"Ok." She says throwing back the covers. She stands up, stretches and smiles at him.  
  
"What?" He asked, throwing her a smile.  
  
"Nothing." She says, walking over to him, wrapping her arms around him and gives him a kiss between his shoulder blades, before she jumps into the shower.  
  
By eight o'clock she was showered, dressed and ready for her first day as a physicians nurse. Hawkeye had a few things to do before his first patient so he and Margaret went in at 8:30, Daniel came in at almost nine.  
  
"This is a nice office." She says, smiling.  
  
"It is. I've spend many a day here."  
  
"It's bigger then I expected."  
  
"Yeah, it is. When you are the only physician in the town you have to have a large office." He says smiling, as he fills out a couple of papers.  
  
"Someone just came in." Margaret says, hearing the door open.  
  
"That's just Mrs. Kensington. She is our secretary."  
  
"Oh." Margaret says smiling.  
  
"She'll come back in a second and say hello."  
  
No sooner did Hawkeye say that, Mrs. Kensington came back, "Hi Ben."  
  
"Hi Mrs. Kensington." He says smiling.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm well, thank you, and yourself?"  
  
"I'm doing fine." She says smiling, before turning her attention towards the young woman standing next to him, "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you."  
  
"No, you haven't." Hawkeye says, "This is my wife Margaret."  
  
"Oh yes! I've heard so much about you from Dan and Ben. It's nice to finally meet you dear!" She says smiling.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too Ma'am."  
  
"Now, you promise me that you'll keep an eye on him when you two move... you know how he is."  
  
Margaret laughed, "Yes, I know how he is."  
  
"Keep him out of trouble."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Well Ben, you have a lovely wife."  
  
"Thanks, I think so." He says smiling.  
  
"So this is your last day?"  
  
"Yeah, we leave on the 10th."  
  
"Well, you're in luck..." Mrs. Kensington says smiling, "For your very last day, your first patient is Ms..."  
  
"Don't say it." He says groaning.  
  
"Ms. King."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Who's Ms. King?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Someone who thinks she has everything but has nothing."  
  
"Hypochondriac?"  
  
"She wrote the book on Hypochondria."  
  
"She's all yours today Ben."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. K." He says smiling.  
  
"And..." She says as she hears the door open, "I think she's here."  
  
"Alright. Margaret, you're on." He says smiling.  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"It's just like pre-op. Check Blood Pressure and get a history."  
  
"That's not too hard."  
  
"Nope." He says smiling. "Go get her and bring her into the first room."  
  
"Right." She says, smiling as she heads up front. "Good morning Mrs. King is it?"  
  
"Good morning and yes it is... Ms King."  
  
"Sorry, Ms. King." Margaret says smiling. "If you'll come back with me we'll get you started on your examination."  
  
"Of course." She says, following the strange, new woman back into the exam rooms. "I don't think I know you."  
  
"No, you don't. I'm filling in today for Lori, she called out last night."  
  
"Oh, normally they don't get fill in nurses here." She says suspiciously.  
  
"Well, today is different."  
  
"What's your name dear?"  
  
"Margaret... Margaret Houlihan." She says smiling.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"All over. I am a Major in the United States Army." She says, as she takes the woman's blood pressure.  
  
"So how did you end up here?"  
  
"My husband and I are moving out to California. He landed a great surgical position at the San Francisco hospital, and I could transfer out to the VA as Head Nurse."  
  
"Oh, and who is your husband?"  
  
"Hawkeye." She says smiling, watching the woman's mouth drop. "Now, he'll be right in, your blood pressure is fine."  
  
"Your..."  
  
"My husband." She says walking out. "She's all yours Hawk."  
  
"Ugh, thanks... um did she say what her problem was?"  
  
"It said physical on her chart, so I am assuming it's just that." She says.  
  
"Ok." He says, kissing her cheek as he walks into the exam room. "Well good morning Ms. King, how are we today?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you." She says still stunned, "I just met Margaret."  
  
"Ah yes."  
  
"And she said that you two were married?!"  
  
"We got married five days ago."  
  
"Only a few months ago you were single."  
  
"I know." He says smiling.  
  
"So when did all of this happen?"  
  
"A few months ago. I have known Margaret for about four years, and we decided to get married. Now, what can I do for you today?"  
  
For the rest of the day, Margaret helped the two doctors out and was loved by the towns' people. Everyone she met went back to one of the Pierces and said what a doll she was. They spent the day working and went home to relax. The two of them took time and just sat around the house for the next day knowing that it was going to be crazy when they tried to get there house situated. At 7:30, Dan drove the two to the airport to say his goodbyes.  
  
"Be careful you two." He says, kissing his daughter-in-law on the cheek. "And make sure my son stays out of trouble." He grins.  
  
"I will." She says, smiling.  
  
"Take care dad." Hawkeye says, hugging his father. "Thanks for everything."  
  
"Your welcome." He says smiling. "I'll see you two kids in a few weeks, after your all settled."  
  
"You are always welcome dad." Margaret said smiling.  
  
They all finish saying there goodbyes, and the two newly weds get on the plane, and fly to there new life 3000 miles away.  
  
Margaret smiled as she looked out the window, "Well, are you ready for this?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything."  
  
"Yeah, I really am. I can't wait." He says, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Its gonna be a wild ride Margaret."  
  
"Yeah, it is." She says, as he kisses the side of her head.  
  
As soon as they touched down, they got a cab and went to the closest car place. They knew that they each needed a car and decided that it would be best if they just up and bought one for each of them. Margaret and Hawkeye got their cars, one white one black and headed for the realtor who had there keys.  
  
"This is it." Margaret said to Hawkeye as they reached there front door. She opened the door and smiled.  
  
"Wow, it looks so empty." He said smiling. "What time are the trucks coming?"  
  
"Furniture should be delivered in about fifteen minutes, and the truck should be here in about two hours."  
  
"Good, so we can figure out where the furniture goes before the rest of our shit gets here."  
  
"That's the plan. I hope you like what I picked out."  
  
"I'm sure I will." He says smiling, "Providing you did get me a leather chair."  
  
"I did." She says smiling. The only thing he asked for was a black leather reclining chair, and Margaret found one that matched one of her couches to a Tee. She was looking forward to him seeing it. They walked around the house and Margaret told him where everything was going to be going. He knew better then to decorate himself. He just listened and agreed to everything she said. The trucks came with there furniture at the exact time they were suppose to, and quickly moved everything in where Margaret had told them. She had the perfect house in her mind and Hawkeye was not about to step in and stop her from having just that. He smiled when he heard her start to boss around the delivery men in the same tone and way she did to her nurses. She was a pistol and he loved her for it. Occasionally he gave the movers a sympathetic glance when Margaret was overly tough on them, but that was it. They still had a long day ahead of them and he didn't need her mad at him. Peg and Erin came over around 3:00, a few minutes before the movers came. Margaret smiled as she heard the knock on the door.  
  
"Hi!" She says smiling at her friend and the little girl.  
  
"Hi Margaret." Peg says, giving her a hug.  
  
"Hi Aunt Margaret!" Erin says, clinging to Margaret's leg till she picked her up.  
  
"Hi Peg, Hi Erin." She says kissing the little girl. "You got bigger."  
  
"I know!" The child says smiling. "Where Uncle Hawkeye?"  
  
"In the kitchen, why don't you come with me to find him?"  
  
"Yeah!" She says smiling.  
  
"Come on in, and I'll give you the tour." Margaret says winking at Peg.  
  
"I can't wait to see it."  
  
"Hawk... Peg and Erin are here." She says putting Erin down on the kitchen floor.  
  
"I see that." He says, as Erin runs over to him. He scoops her up and says, "How have you been midget?"  
  
"Good." She says, hugging him. "Dis is your house?"  
  
"Yup, it's Aunt Margaret and my new house. Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes I do!" She says, smiling at her uncle.  
  
"Well I'm glad." He grins back at her, before placing her on the ground to hug Peg, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." She says smiling, "And before you ask, BJ will be here around four."  
  
"I wasn't going to ask that." Hawkeye says trying to defend himself, however that would have been the second thing out of his mouth, had he had a chance to ask it.  
  
"Hah!" Margaret says smiling.  
  
"I think I'm getting picked on Erin." He says to the three year old. She nods her head at him and smiles.  
  
"Let me show you around the house." Margaret said smiling. "I only have about twenty minutes till the movers are due here."  
  
"Ok." Peg says smiling. "I really like the furniture though Margaret."  
  
"Thanks, we did a pretty good job picking it out." She says, as they walk out of the kitchen talking.  
  
"Do you want to go too Erin?" Hawkeye asked the toddler.  
  
"No, I stay wif you." She says smiling.  
  
"Would you like to come outside with me and see the flowers?"  
  
"Ok!" She says excitedly as the pair walks out to the backyard's garden, awaiting the movers.  
  
Peg and Margaret were upstairs looking at the rooms, discussing what Margaret was going to do with them next, "I still need to get paint and some new curtains." Margaret said.  
  
"What color are you doing your room?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I figured I should probably discuss that with Hawkeye. I mean the bed spread that I picked out would go with just about any color... so that won't be a problem." She says, looking out the hallway window which views the back yard. "Looks like those two are having fun."  
  
Peg looks out the window and sees Erin and Hawk, "Yeah... they seem to be. So, are you ready for kids yet?"  
  
"Not just yet. I mean if it happens it happens, but for right now, I still want to have a little longer in the army."  
  
"Ah, yeah, you would have to quit that."  
  
"Definitely, and when we do have kids I really don't want to be working. I want to raise them, not have someone do it for me."  
  
"I understand... I hated working with Erin, and I only did it for a few months."  
  
"I know I will too. Right now, I really just want to do nursing for a while longer, and then be a mom."  
  
"That sounds like a good plan." Peg says as they hear a knock on the door.  
  
"That has to be the movers." Margaret says, looking at her watch as they walk down the stairs to the front door.  
  
"Mrs. Pierce?" The mover asks as they open the door.  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Where would you like everything?"  
  
"They all have names on the boxes, I'll show you where." She smiles, as the men go to the truck. Peg grabs Hawkeye and Erin from the back yard and they help bring the things in too. Hawkeye works with the men and Margaret tells them where to go. After a few minutes Erin gets bored of watching and decides she wants to help.  
  
"Uncle Hawkeye..."  
  
"What is it Midget?"  
  
"I want to help too." She says as she follows him back to the truck.  
  
"You want to help? Ok... let me see if I can find something you can carry." He says, grinning at the little brunette. He finds a couple pillows and hands her one, "Go take this to Aunt Margaret, and ask her where it goes."  
  
"Ok!" She says smiling, as she takes the pillow and heads back to the house, "Aunt Margaret! Where dis go?"  
  
"Are you helping?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Well thank you Erin! Come on, and I'll show you." She says, as they walk upstairs to one of the bedrooms. "This goes right here." She says, pointing to the window seat. This specific room would be filled with the things Margaret had in her bedroom. "Do you think you could get the other pillows and put them up here too?"  
  
"Yup!" Erin says smiling.  
  
"Thank you." She says, kissing the child.  
  
"You're welcome!" She says, running back downstairs to retrieve some more pillows. She sees her dad's car pull into the driveway and she stop dead in her tracks, waiting for him to come see her.  
  
"Hi Erin." He says, as she runs towards him, he scoops her up into a hug.  
  
"Hi daddy!" She says, kissing him. "Daddy..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to get down!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I helping move in!" She says squirming out of his arms.  
  
"Are you being a good girl?"  
  
"Yup! I bring pillows inside!"  
  
"Where's Uncle Hawkeye?"  
  
"Inside moving boxes."  
  
"Oh, ok." He says, following his rambunctious daughter to the moving van, pulling out a box, as she takes a pillow that is sitting on the sidewalk. "Come on Erin... let's go inside."  
  
"I know daddy." She says, walking into the house and up the steps.  
  
BJ walked into the kitchen and sat the box on the table, "Hi Margaret."  
  
"Hi BJ." She says smiling as she places her box on the kitchen table before hugging him. "How are you?"  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
"Fine." She says smiling. "Hawk's around here somewhere."  
  
"I'll find him." He says, walking back out the door, almost running right into his friend. "Hey."  
  
"Hey Beej." He says, putting the box that he was carrying down on the ground to hug his friend quickly. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, you?"  
  
"Great. Erin's been a big help." He says, seeing her carry another pillow into the house.  
  
"I bet... I hope you have plenty of pillows to keep her busy."  
  
"Trust me, we do. Margaret loves pillows." He says laughing as he picks the box back up and heads inside.  
  
For the next thirty minutes they moved there stuff in with the help of the movers. Margaret could live with the things in boxes for the time being, they were exhausted by the end.  
  
"So how was the flight here?" BJ asked, as he pulled Erin into his lap.  
  
"It was fine... long but fine." Hawkeye said, sitting down on his recliner, smiling.  
  
"This house is great." Peg says smiling. "I really like it."  
  
"We still have a lot to do, but it's getting there." Margaret says smiling. "I'm just glad everything has been moved in. The only thing we really have to do still is get things for the basement, paint, and get curtains."  
  
"That's not too much more." BJ says.  
  
"I figured tomorrow we can go and get paint and the things for the basement." Margaret said, looking hopefully at Hawkeye. He knew that it drove her crazy to have things out of order.  
  
"Sure." He said. "What time is it?"  
  
"Five Thirty." Peg says.  
  
"I'm hungry. What do you say we head out and grab something to eat... our treat."  
  
"I'm all for the eating part, but not the part with you paying." BJ says smiling at his friend.  
  
"I insist. You three helped us out a lot."  
  
"Hawk..."  
  
"Hawkeye's right... our treat." Margaret says smiling.  
  
"Ok." Peg says, giving in. She knew they were not about to back down.  
  
"What's good around here?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"What are you hungry for?" BJ asked.  
  
"I don't know, what about you guys?"  
  
"We can go for anything... Erin what do you want?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Um... I want spaghetti." She says smiling.  
  
"Italian it is... shall we go find a place?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"Sure, we know just the place." Peg said as they all stood up and walked out of the house.  
  
They take two cars and head out to eat. They spent about two hours eating and talking before they all went home. Hawkeye and Margaret had a lot of unpacking to do and Erin was getting tired. They said there goodbyes and left. Margaret and Hawkeye got back to the house and Margaret sighed.  
  
"What?" Hawk asked.  
  
"Look at all of this mess..."  
  
"Well... lets start cleaning it up." He says. "Where do you want to start?"  
  
"Let's do our room first. Put things away, then we can do the kitchen and then the family room.  
  
"Ok." He says, as they head upstairs. There bedroom only takes about 45 minutes to get it in order. Then they headed downstairs to unpack the kitchen and clean up the family room. By midnight they were both absolutely exhausted and headed up to bed.  
  
"So we can go and pick out some paint tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes." Hawkeye said to her, pulling off his shirt.  
  
"And will you paint tomorrow?"  
  
"I will... I'll get it done by the time I have to go to work."  
  
"That's only three days."  
  
"How many colors of paint are you getting?"  
  
"Only a few... I like the burgundy in our bathroom so that's not bad. I want our walls to be a different color. I really don't like the white. Most of the bedrooms can stay the same, and the family room I want a more calm color, like a cream color."  
  
"Ok... but how about right now we just sleep?"  
  
"That sounds good." She says climbing in bed, kissing him. "Good night."  
  
"Good night." He says, smiling as he holds her close. They were both too tired to do anything more.  
  
Margaret had already thought ahead, and had called the phone, electric, and gas company ahead of time so all of that was switched into Hawkeye's name, so by the first day they got there they had a phone... which happened to wake them up at 9:00 in the morning. Margaret rolled over and picked the phone up which was lying on her nightstand,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Margaret."  
  
"Hi BJ." She says, looking at the clock.  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"Don't worry about it... I had to get up anyway. What's up?"  
  
"I have a slight problem... Peg is out till around 4:30 today, and I have Erin... only I just got called in for an emergency operation, and none of our regular babysitters are around. Would it be possible if you take her till Peggy gets home?"  
  
"Sure. I don't mind." She says smiling. "The only thing Hawk and I have to do is go get paint, and Erin can come with us.  
  
"Are you sure? If you are going to be too busy then I will just take her to work with me."  
  
"No, that's fine. Bring her over. I just have to jump into the shower real quick."  
  
"Thank you so much Margaret. I'll be over in about thirty minutes."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you then." She says hanging up. She yawns and gets out of bed.  
  
"BJ coming over?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"For a few seconds to drop Erin off. He got called into work and asked us if we could watch her until Peg gets home."  
  
"When's he coming over?"  
  
"In thirty minutes. I'm going to jump into the shower then you can do the same. I figured we'd go to the store and then take Erin out to lunch with us."  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"I'll only be a few minutes." She says, getting into the shower.  
  
By the time BJ came, both Hawkeye and Margaret were downstairs, dressed and eating breakfast. They heard a knock on the door and Margaret went to open it. "Hi guys." She says smiling.  
  
"Hi Aunt Margaret!"  
  
"Hi Margaret." BJ said smiling. "Thank you so much, you two are lifesavers."  
  
"It's a pleasure to watch her, and no we owe you. Everything you have done in the past few weeks has been a huge help."  
  
"Well, Peg will be here around 4:00 to pick her up."  
  
"That's fine. We'll see you later." She says.  
  
"Right. Bye Erin."  
  
"Bye Daddy." She says kissing him.  
  
"Bye Hawkeye." He says to his best friend who just entered the room.  
  
"Hi BJ, Bye BJ." He said smiling.  
  
"I'll call you later."  
  
"Right." Hawkeye said as BJ went out the door. "Well Miss Erin, do we have a day for you!"  
  
"Really? What are we doing?"  
  
"Well, you get to pick out a color for the guest bedroom that you can stay in when you sleep over... how would you like that?"  
  
"Really!" She asks.  
  
"Yup, what color would you like it to be?"  
  
"Umm... purple." She says smiling.  
  
"I think that's a pretty color." Margaret agreed. "Will you help us paint it today too?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Great! And we are going to all go out to lunch."  
  
"Oh! Ok!" She says smiling.  
  
They made a morning out of it and took there time when picking out the paint. Margaret decided on a cream colored wall for her room, but a green colored carpet. She also picked out and a nice border filled with different colors that accented the bedspread. The lavender walls would go for the guest room, and she also got a light blue colored paint, a pale pink colored paint, and a mint green colored paint for the other upstairs rooms. The downstairs was pretty nice. The Dining room was a pale yellow, and Margaret loved that color, and the family room was white with pink carpets, which she also liked, but the family room, that was a bright yellow which she absolutely hated and they ended up grabbing some cream colored paint. Curtains all had designs on them that matched the colors of the rugs they picked out which were put in before they moved in.  
  
After they bought all the things they needed, they headed into a diner to eat. Erin was very good through this whole ordeal. She never complained once that she was bored or wanted to go home, and on the way home she fell asleep in the car. Hawkeye picked her up and laid her on the couch when they got home, covering her up with a blanket.  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"Let's start painting." Margaret said, "She'll sleep for about an hour and a half."  
  
"Ok. Which room?"  
  
"Let's do ours first."  
  
Margaret and Hawkeye were quite quick when it came to painting. Margaret had her entire apartment done in a day, but with two of them and only five rooms, it shouldn't take too long. They finished there room in about an hour, after they pulled everything away from the walls. Then they started in the small room that was right across from their bedroom. This was going to be the mint green room, and probably the nursery for when they decide to have a baby. This room only had a small twin bed in it, and a white dresser. Hawkeye and Margaret painted this room in a half an hour.  
  
"Well that's two rooms down... three to go." Hawkeye said, smiling.  
  
"Let's take a break." She says, as they head downstairs. She checks on Erin before they head into the kitchen. "We should probably give Erin a snack when she wakes up and then she can help us paint."  
  
"That sounds good... but do you think that's a good idea with her clothes? They look pretty new."  
  
"We can just throw one of your old shirts over her. That should cover it."  
  
"Alright." He says smiling. About ten minutes later Erin wakes up. "Good morning... did you have a nice nap?"  
  
"Yes." She says smiling as she climbs into Hawkeye's lap.  
  
"Would you like some fruit?" Margaret asked the little girl.  
  
"Please! Grapes."  
  
"I think I have some for you." She says winking.  
  
"Can we paint?"  
  
"After we eat the grapes we can."  
  
"Good! Can we paint wif purple?"  
  
"Yup, and could you maybe help us with the pink room if we have time too?"  
  
"Yes Aunt Margaret."  
  
"Thank you." She said smiling.  
  
They ate the fruit and then went upstairs to start painting. Margaret put an old shirt of Hawkeye's on the child which covered her completely. They opened the two windows in the room and began to paint. Erin got her own little wall to paint on, and she did a very good job for a three year old. She followed her Aunt and Uncle's directions and smiled the entire time till they finished. Next they went into the room next to the master bedroom and painted that the pale pink. Erin had the two colors all over Hawks shirt, but she was having so much fun, it didn't matter. Peg came over a little after four, and knocked, but when no one came, she walked in, "Hello?"  
  
"We're upstairs." Margaret called.  
  
Peg smiled and headed upstairs to where everyone was. "Hi Mommy!" Erin said smiling.  
  
"Hi honey... are you helping out Uncle Hawk and Aunt Margaret?"  
  
"Yes, and I painted a purple room too!"  
  
"You did? Well that's great sweetie." She says smiling, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Your bedroom looks great." She says to the Pierces.  
  
"Thanks. We have four out of the five rooms done, they are just finishing drying."  
  
"Well it looks great."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well Erin, what do you say Kid? Ready to go?"  
  
"Um, nope. I need to finish."  
  
"I think we should let Uncle Hawk and Aunt Margaret finish."  
  
"What time's Beej due back?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"How about you three stay for dinner? We can order out."  
  
"Oh you've done enough..."  
  
"No, really... we don't mind." Margaret said agreeing with her husband.  
  
"Plus, BJ's taller than me. He can help paint." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Please mommy?"  
  
"Ok, let me just call him at the hospital and tell him to come on over after he's done."  
  
"Use the phone in our room." Margaret said.  
  
"Ok." She says.  
  
Everyone helps paint the rest of the house, which was a huge help to the two of them. The only thing Hawkeye and Margaret had to do the next morning was a second coat on the family room, which only took a few hours to do. They also hung up the curtains in every room that was finished, unpacked the rest of the boxes, and hung up the pictures, shelves and knickknacks that Margaret had from her old place and bought. By the time everything was in place, the entire house felt like home. Margaret smiled when she walked through the rooms. This was truly her dream house.  
  
The next day was Monday, and both Hawkeye and Margaret started work. BJ called that night and told Hawkeye that he'd pick him up at 6:30. There shift began at seven and went till five that night. Margaret didn't have to be in until nine, but was there until five that night also. Hawkeye got up with the alarm and grabbed a quick shower. He got dressed, grabbed his bag, kissed his wife goodbye and went downstairs to wait for BJ. When he heard the Beep, he walked outside locking his door behind him.  
  
"Morning." Hawkeye said, yawning.  
  
"Morning." BJ said, "You ready to get back into surgery?"  
  
"More then you could ever know."  
  
"I figured we'd stop off and grab a cup of coffee."  
  
"That sound's great."  
  
They stop, get coffee and head into work. "You have to check in with Frank. He's our chief surgeon... and you also have to check in with Dr. Smith. He's the head."  
  
"Just show me where there office is and I'll check in."  
  
"This way." He says as they head down the hallway to the group of offices. "Nathan..."  
  
"Ah hello BJ... and you must be Ben."  
  
"I am, but please call me Hawkeye."  
  
"Hawkeye... ok. I hear you are quite a wiz around the body."  
  
"I am."  
  
"I also have heard that you haven't been in surgery in what a year?"  
  
"That's correct also..."  
  
"Well, then I'll be supervising all of your surgeries for a week or two till I am sure that you can handle them alone."  
  
"I'm positive I can handle all of my surgeries alone thank you very much." Hawk said, feeling his blood boil.  
  
"Well, our first priorities are our patients, and when we get a doctor in here who has not done surgery in over a year we tend to worry about there performance."  
  
"You don't have to worry about his performance." BJ started, "He happens to be the best surgeon I have ever seen or had the chance to work with."  
  
"Well, that's your opinion... we'll start you off with simple operations, appendixes, tonsils..."  
  
"Excuse me... but you people hired me knowing that I was a chest cutter... I can cut circles around you, and I intend too. How dare you tell me what I can and can't do."  
  
"Well, it's my job... I'm the chief surgeon." He says grinning.  
  
"Let me tell you..."  
  
"Hawkeye..." BJ says, "It's not worth it... come on, you have to meet with Dr. Smith."  
  
"This isn't over." Hawkeye says, as they walk into the next office, "Can you believe that guy?!"  
  
"Don't worry about him. He did the same thing to me... but Smith overrode him."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"Dr. Smith, this is Dr. B.F. Pierce."  
  
"Nice to meet you Ben." Smith said smiling.  
  
"You too, and please call me Hawkeye."  
  
"Alright." He says smiling. "I hear you are quite good around the chest..."  
  
"And every other part of the body." BJ said smiling.  
  
"I'm looking forward to seeing your work."  
  
"Well it seems like for the most part all I will be doing are simple operations under the supervision of Frank."  
  
"Oh, well... I won't have that." He says smiling. "Don't worry about him."  
  
"Well, my first surgery is in a half an hour, so let me go and get ready." BJ said.  
  
"Alright BJ. Hawkeye, your first surgery is an appendectomy I see. Do you mind if I sit in?"  
  
"No of course not." Hawkeye said smiling. "I wish I only had something more in depth to show you my abilities."  
  
"You will." Dr. Smith said.  
  
That entire morning everyone was amazed by Hawkeye's surgical abilities... even Frank was impressed. Even more impressive to everyone was how well BJ and Hawkeye worked together. The nurses were very impressed.  
  
"It's like they know what each other's thinking." Nurse Campbell said.  
  
"Yeah I know. They are amazing together. They did that bowl resection without saying more than four words about the operation... and there funny together." Nurse Burch says.  
  
"They are definitely not dull that's for sure. It's going to be a welcomed addition to the OR."  
  
"Definitely." Campbell says walking out of the break room.  
  
Over at the VA Margaret had a few briefings with her nurses about what to expect. She told them that she demanded perfection and would not settle for less. Though she was a Pierce, she was known to most as Houlihan and still went with that in the hospital. She had a hell of a time trying to get them to respect her. It was difficult being the new person on the block, but she knew that if she didn't show her authority they would walk all over her.  
  
"I'm Major Margaret Houlihan, you will also hear me called Major or Nurse Pierce from some others because of my married name. You can call me either. I was the head nurse in a MASH unit during the three years of the Korean War. I demand perfection because without it, patients die. I am here for you to talk to on both a personal level and a working level. Please feel free to come to me about anything. I do have to say that what you want does not matter in the Operating Room; it is how the Doctors want it. Is there any questions?" She asks her new nurses. "Ok... back to work." She says smiling.  
  
The nurses were mumbling about how tough she was going to be on them, and what they were getting into. Margaret knew that she had to make the nurses her own, and it would take a while till they got use to there By the end of the day she had yelled at almost all of her nurses, worked on six cases, two doctors hit on her, and was stressed out trying to get the hospital fit to her liking. She was ready to go home by the time 2:00 came, and she still had four hours left. She got home and saw the house dark. She knew Hawk must have been kept later then he had thought. She unlocked the door and walked into the house, turning on the lights, sighing. She made something quick for dinner that the two of them could eat and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. Around seven, she saw lights pull into the driveway and knew it was BJ's car. She smiled when she heard the door open.  
  
"Honey, I'm home."  
  
"Hi." She says smiling, as he leans down and gives her a kiss.  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"Exhausting... how about yours?"  
  
"Relatively fun. BJ and I had a couple of duel surgical procedures going. It's great to be back into surgery."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"So why was your day so exhausting?"  
  
"It just was... the nurses aren't use to someone who expects perfection."  
  
"You'll be fine."  
  
"I know... I always am." She says smiling.  
  
By July, everything seemed to be in place. Margaret and Hawkeye both loved there jobs, and were busy. The house was completely finished and it actually felt like home to the two. Margaret even had a garden planted in the yard that she busied herself in after her shifts and on her days off. They learned in June that Peg was pregnant again, due in February. Erin was thrilled to be a big sister. Hawkeye and Margaret had been discussing having a baby for the past few months. Both of them decided to wait a little while longer until they started trying. Margaret still wanted to work a bit longer, and Hawkeye would never forcer her into something she didn't want to do. Early September. Margaret woke up and found herself rushing to the bathroom, clutching to the porcelain bowl like it was attached to her. Hawkeye heard her and went in to see if she was ok.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked rubbing her back.  
  
"Yeah... I must have caught something." She said.  
  
"Did you feel alright last night?"  
  
"I was fine." She said standing up and brushing her teeth.  
  
"How do you feel now?"  
  
"Still not too good." She says. "Thankfully I'm off today."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go get ready for work."  
  
"Ok." She says, as he gets into the shower.  
  
Margaret found herself in the same kneeling position two more times before Hawkeye left.  
  
"Maybe it's food poisoning."  
  
"I doubt it. You and I ate the exact same thing and I feel fine." He says, checking her over quickly. "You probably picked up some sort of bug at the hospital, like you already said."  
  
"I guess." She says, lying back against the pillows.  
  
"I'll call you later to check up on you. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"Ok." She says, as he kisses her forehead.  
  
"Rest."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Good." He says, walking out the door.  
  
By the afternoon Margaret felt a lot better, and was able to eat and keep it down. She thought for sure it was just the flu until the next day when she started all over again. She then began to think... and suddenly something clicked... "I may be pregnant...." She says to herself, a wave of emotions washing over her. She placed an almost immediate call to her Doctor to have a test done. She wasn't going to tell Hawkeye until she knew for sure, which would only be a day or two longer. She went in that afternoon and got the test done, and then came back home, busying herself with whatever she could around the house. Peg called at around three to chat.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi Peg. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm doing better now... I was sick again this morning, but..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah..." Margaret said smiling, "I think I may be pregnant."  
  
"Well, that's wonderful!" Peg says smiling. "Did you go to the doctors yet?"  
  
"Yeah, today."  
  
"Does Hawk know?"  
  
"No, and I am not going to tell him until I am one hundred percent sure."  
  
"I did the same when I got pregnant."  
  
"I'm nervous."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we talked about having kids, and we both decided to wait..."  
  
"Well, waiting may not be an option now." Peg said smiling at her friend.  
  
"I know that." She said, frowning, "I just don't know how Hawk will react."  
  
"Please, Margaret, he will be thrilled. You've seen him with Erin. He probably agreed with you because of your career in the army. The question isn't about him... it's about you."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"What do you feel?"  
  
"I'm absolutely thrilled... and scared to death."  
  
"Are you ready to quit the Army?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Well then, there is nothing to be worried about. Trust me, Hawkeye will be thrilled to hear the news... if it's positive."  
  
"I'm pretty sure it will be."  
  
"Just wait and see. That would be great if you are though. Our kids would only be a couple months apart."  
  
"Yeah." Margaret said smiling.  
  
"Well, Erin just woke up, so I better get going. Let me know when you find out."  
  
"I will. Bye Peg."  
  
"Bye." She says and hangs up.  
  
Three days later, after what seemed like an eternity, Margaret got the phone call which left her smiling as she hung up. Hawkeye came home an hour later, and she couldn't wait to tell him. He came home in a rotten mood. Their chief surgeon was constantly pissing Hawkeye off and he was sick of it. He was exhausted after the long days of surgery and was happy to get home to his wife and house. He opened the door and put his briefcase down  
  
"Hawk?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're home late."  
  
"I had to meet with Lewis."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Unfortunately." He says, walking into the kitchen where his wife was sitting at the table, reading over some of the paperwork she had taken from her office yesterday morning.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He constantly says I do things wrong in surgery. He wants to show me that he is a better surgeon because he is the chief, but let me tell you something, he is not. He isn't even as good as BJ. I have no idea how a man like that made Chief over Beej." He says, sitting next to her.  
  
"BJ said that he kissed every doctor who ranked higher than his ass." She says, standing up, placing a glass in the sink and walking to rub her husband's shoulders a bit.  
  
"I'm ready to deck him." He says, pulling his wife on his lap. "What were you up to on your day off?"  
  
"Well, I rested a bit, and caught up on some paperwork that I have left for the past week or so."  
  
"Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I went to the doctors and found out why I haven't been feeling well over the past few days."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well..." She says, nervously playing with her fingers. She wasn't sure how he was going to react, even though Peg assured her that he would be thrilled. "I'm pregnant." She says, watching his expression. You could always tell how he was going to react by his face.  
  
"What?" He ask, not believing his ears.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"That's wonderful!" He says, smiling.  
  
"Really?! She asked, almost surprised.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"I'm glad." She says smiling.  
  
"We're going to be parents!" He says, kissing her.  
  
"Yeah!" She says. "I am so glad you're excited about this."  
  
"Are you kidding me?! Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"We both said we wanted to wait..." she says, but he cuts her off.  
  
"Margaret, I am absolutely thrilled! We said that we wanted kids! What difference does it make now or later?"  
  
"I am so glad you feel that way." She says, relaxing.  
  
"When are you due?"  
  
"May." She smiles.  
  
"Peg's in February." He comments.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do they know?"  
  
"Peg does." Margaret says, "You get to tell BJ."  
  
"I'm gonna call." He says.  
  
"Alright." She replies still smiling, and stands up off his lap.  
  
Hawkeye calls his best friend and they talk for a while. "BJ says hi and congratulations." Hawkeye says, coming into the family room and sits next to his wife.  
  
"How's Peg feeling?" She asked, even though she talked to the woman a few hours earlier.  
  
"Fine." He says.  
  
"Good, and Erin?"  
  
"Erin is fine also."  
  
"Great." Se says smiling.  
  
"Well Major... are you ready to leave the army?"  
  
"Yeah." She says smiling, "I really am. I have to plan for that too. I'll probably work for a few more months, and then stop."  
  
"Do you want to stop nursing completely or go back to it after you've had the kid?"  
  
"I don't know." She says, "I think it would be nice staying home and rising the kids... what do you think?"  
  
"I think that what ever you choose to do would be fine by me. I just want you to be happy... you know this."  
  
"Yeah." She says smiling.  
  
"Come on... come out and sit with me." He says, pulling her away from her paperwork. He turns on the TV, grabs a blanket and sits back down behind his wife, putting the blanket over the two of them and pulling her close. He kisses the side of her head, and they stay like that until they head up to bed.  
  
Something in both Hawkeye and Margaret changed that day. They had a lot of planning to do in the next eight months, and it would be hard, but both of them were overjoyed with the fact that they were going to be parents.  
  
TBC...

I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. R&R Please, but be kind! There are PLEANTY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please R&R!  
  
Thanks  
  
STARY 


	6. You, Me and the Baby make Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy the this chapter!  
  
They very next day Margaret called her parents and sister to let them know the news.  
  
"Hi Mom."  
  
"Hello Margaret, how are you honey?"  
  
"I'm fine, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing very well thank you. How's Hawkeye?"  
  
"He's fine. He's working right now."  
  
"Why aren't you?"  
  
"I took a few days off."  
  
"You?!" Her mother asked, almost shocked. She knew her daughter was a workaholic and could not imagine her taking off a day, let alone a few days. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine." She said smiling. "I have some news for you though."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're pregnant?! Margaret that's wonderful! When are you due? I thought you and Hawkeye were going to wait a while!" Her mother said smiling, and talking a mile a minute. "AL! Margaret's pregnant! We're going to be grandparents!"  
  
Margaret laughed a bit and said, "I'm due in May, and yes we were going to wait, but some times you can't plan these things."  
  
"No, you can't. Oh Margaret this is so great! Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"Does Annie know?"  
  
"Not yet. I called you first. Hawk's father hasn't even heard. The only ones that know are Peg and BJ."  
  
"Oh Maggie, this is so exciting! Now, your father and I are planning on coming up sometime in November, if that's ok with you."  
  
"You should come up for Thanksgiving." Margaret suggested, "Hawkeye's father's coming up, and we have the room in our house... I can ask Annie too."  
  
"That sounds good." She says smiling. "I can't believe that you are going to have a baby."  
  
"Me neither." Margaret said smiling. They talk for a while longer before Kate has to leave.  
  
"Well Dear, I have to get going. Your father wants to go to the store before it gets too late. He says congratulations and that he loves you."  
  
"I love him too." She says grinning. "I'll talk to you soon Mom."  
  
"Please, congratulate Hawkeye for us too."  
  
"I will. Talk to you soon."  
  
"Love you honey."  
  
"You too mom, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Margaret smiles and sighs. Right as she was going to pick up the phone, it rings, "Hello?"  
  
"Maggie!"  
  
"Hi Annie. I was just about to call you."  
  
"You were? Well, I should have waited... I could have saved a few bucks." She says smiling on the other line. "I have such news for you Margaret!"  
  
"So do I..."  
  
"Not as big as mine..."  
  
"We'll see... you go first."  
  
"I'm engaged!"  
  
"Oh my gosh that's great!" She says smiling. "Annie, when did this happen? I though you two were going to be waiting a bit longer?"  
  
"Well, he got his orders and they were to stay on a base in Texas. We decided that it would be best if we got married."  
  
"Well that's wonderful! When's the wedding?"  
  
"March 17th."  
  
"This March?!" She said almost shocked.  
  
"Yeah, why is that no good for you? Because if it isn't then I can switch it because I really need you there Margaret."  
  
"No, that's fine... the only problem is I'll be extremely fat in the pictures."  
  
"What?" Annie says not catching on to what her big sister was telling her. "Margaret, you don't have an ounce of fat on you."  
  
"I will..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're... WHAT?! Oh my god Margaret that's wonderful!" She says smiling, before adding in... "It is wonderful isn't it?!"  
  
"Of course it is!" She says, snapping at her sister a bit. "Why on earth wouldn't it be?!"  
  
"I thought you and Hawk were going to wait till next year to begin working on a family..."  
  
'We were, but it just sort of happened. The pregnancy was a surprise."  
  
"Well, that's great! When are you due?"  
  
"May."  
  
"I'm gonna be an Aunt! You're gonna be a mother.... That poor kid..." She says smiling.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm playing. Do mom and daddy know?"  
  
"Yes, I just called them. They are both trilled."  
  
"So, I guess I better find you a Maternity dress..."  
  
"I think I'm going to have to come out with you and pick it out."  
  
"That's fine too. You will be my Matron of Honor right?"  
  
"Of course I will. Annie I am so happy for you... now, do mom and daddy know about you?"  
  
"Not yet... you were the first one I told." She says smiling. The two sisters talk for almost an hour. Margaret looked at the clock hanging in the kitchen and says, "Well, I better get going Annie... Hawkeye's going to be home in about an hour and we are going to be going out to eat."  
  
"Ok, well I love you and congratulations."  
  
"I love you too, and the same goes for you."  
  
"Talk to you soon."  
  
"You bet. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye." Annie says and the two girls hang up the phone.  
  
Margaret goes upstairs to get ready. She puts on a dress that would surely not fit her in a couple months. It was one of her favorites and she wanted to get as much wear out of it as she could. She sat down at the vanity and started to do her makeup when she heard Hawkeye come in.  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
"I'm up stairs."  
  
"I know." He says, walking into the room, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"You're gonna mess up my makeup!" she says, playfully pushing him away.  
  
"Well, Hello and I love you too." He says smiling.  
  
"How was work?"  
  
"Fine... I only had three surgeries to perform today, so I got to catch up on a lot of paperwork and charts. How was your day at work... oh wait, you took some time off and did absolutely nothing again..." He teases.  
  
"Ok... how about this... you take throwing up all morning and I'll do the surgeries... and you have a child growing inside you, and I'll work... how does that sound?" She asks, looking towards the bed where he sat.  
  
"No, I like surgery." He says smiling. "So what did you do today?"  
  
"Cleaned up a bit... went to lunch with Peg... and called my mother and sister and told them that I was pregnant."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"There coming for Thanksgiving and can't wait to see their first grandchild."  
  
"So your parents are coming too? That sounds like fun. We'll have a houseful for that... your parents and sister, my father, and BJ's clan."  
  
"But it will be worth it." She says smiling. "Oh! And guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Annie's getting married!"  
  
"Really? That's great. When?"  
  
"March 17th. We are going to head back home for that... but I'm a bit worried about flying and being seven months pregnant..."  
  
"We'll talk to the Doctor... and if we have to, we'll drive back east."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It will all work out... now, I'm going to jump in the shower really quick, and then we can go."  
  
"Ok, but you may want to include putting clothes on before we go out..." She says smiling at him, "I don't think people will appreciate you eating naked."  
  
"Funny." He says, coming over to her, and kisses her smearing her lipstick all over her mouth.  
  
"Hey!" she says, pushing him away.  
  
"You deserved that." He grins, as she pushes him towards the bathroom.  
  
Both Margaret and Hawkeye were looking forward to going out to dinner. It was the first time they had gone out to dinner, just the two of them since before they moved. Margaret finished getting dressed and put her shoes on. She smiled when she looked at herself in the full length mirror hanging on their wall. She pushes a piece of hair back behind her ear and hears Hawk come out of the bathroom.  
  
"You look great." He says smiling.  
  
"Thanks... you better get ready." She says smiling back at him.  
  
"I don't look great?" He asks, "I thought the towel was the new fashion statement."  
  
Margaret laughs, "I'm heading down stairs. Don't take too long."  
  
"Right Major." He says smiling as she walks out the door. Within minutes he was dressed and downstairs. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah... you look really nice." She says to her husband.  
  
"Thanks... you clean up pretty good too." He says, holding her coat up to her. "Shall we?"  
  
"Thank you, yes." She says as the two of them get into Hawkeye's car and drive into San Francisco to enjoy a dinner. The two have been so busy they have barely had time to sit down and talk. They got to the restaurant and sat down. Hawkeye had made reservations a few days prior so they were seated immediately.  
  
"Can I get you a drink Ma'am?" The waiter asked.  
  
"Water please." She says smiling.  
  
"And for you sir?"  
  
"A Martini please... painfully dry."  
  
"Of course. I'll go get them and give you a few minutes to look at our menus."  
  
"Thank you." Margaret said smiling as the waiter turned to leave. "Everything looks good."  
  
"Yeah it does." Hawkeye said smiling. They read over their menus for a few more minutes before the waiter comes back with there drinks, and takes there orders. After he leaves for the second time, Hawkeye and Margaret can finally sit down and talk, "So how are you feeling?"  
  
"As soon as one o'clock comes around I am perfectly fine... before that it's not that good. I mean even if I'm not throwing up its just feeling completely nauseated."  
  
"I could only imagine." He says.  
  
"I can't wait till that part is over. The doctor says it should only last a little longer."  
  
"Are you working tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm forcing myself in to do paperwork. I'll start surgery at around two... and then I'm home by six. What time are you due home?"  
  
"I start tomorrow at six, and hopefully it will only be a twelve hour shift, but I'm not sure. We are a surgeon short, so Beej and I may be there longer then we would like."  
  
"Why are you short?"  
  
"Jack... Jack Lewis, he went home yesterday with the flu."  
  
"Yuck."  
  
"Yeah. So, we may have to pull in an extra hour or four..."  
  
"Ah, the life of a surgeon." She says smiling.  
  
"Have you given any thought on when you want to stop working?"  
  
"Yeah..." She says sighing. "I'm going to stop on January tenth. This gives me time to finish my job and also train a new person."  
  
"Did you talk to them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you going to miss it?"  
  
"I can always go back to nursing if I choose to. I mean yeah I'm going to miss it, but raising our children is much more important to me. My mom stayed home with me, and I see Peg staying home with Erin, and she's happy. Do you think I'm stupid for completely giving up nursing?"  
  
"Like you said, you can always go back to it. No I don't think you're stupid. I'm glad you're staying home with the kids."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Believe me. I'm happy if you're happy."  
  
Margaret smiled, "Thanks." She felt so lucky to have him as her husband. He meant the world to her, and she meant the world to him.  
  
"So your sister is getting married in March?"  
  
"Yeah... and I'll be huge."  
  
"No you wont..."  
  
"Yes, I will." Margaret said smiling.  
  
"But you'll still look absolutely beautiful."  
  
"You've always had a way with words..."  
  
"I know." He says smiling.  
  
"We probably should start preparing for the baby."  
  
"Margaret, it's only October 1st."  
  
"Yeah, but May comes really fast."  
  
"Let's start getting everything in a few weeks. I'll take off a few days and we can go."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"And I know that you and Peg will be going out to get things too." He says smiling.  
  
"Yeah, we will... but I want you there to pick out furniture with me."  
  
"I will be."  
  
They spent the rest of the night eating and dancing before they went home and relaxed together. It was nice for the two of them to be able to spend more than an hour together and they relished in the time they had.  
  
Margaret went back to work the next day and told her nurses that she would be leaving in the beginning of the New Year. They were all thrilled to hear about Margaret's pregnancy and wished her the best. Margaret also reminded them that just because she was leaving didn't mean that they could slack off or disrespect her in any manor. She was still their boss until the tenth of January. All the nurses saw a change in their head nurse. They were not exactly what it was, but they knew she had changed... maybe softened up on them a bit.  
  
October was a rough one for Hawkeye because the flu had struck almost everyone in the hospital. They were three surgeons short out of six. The only ones left were BJ, Steven and himself. He was pulling long hours and the two of them hardly saw each other. Hawkeye was lucky if he got home before midnight and was able to have a good five hours of sleep. Most of the time he was on call, so he stayed at the hospital. Margaret was a good sport about it and met him for dinner when he could.  
  
Hawkeye headed into the hospital and went to his office seeing a stack of charts already on his desk. "You've got to be kidding me." He says sighing.  
  
"One more Doctor Pierce." The secretary says walking through the open door.  
  
"What is this Judy? Am I the only doctor left?"  
  
"No, there are three of you still."  
  
"This flu is really spreading."  
  
"It is. I hope we don't get it."  
  
"Yeah, so do I. Have you seen BJ?"  
  
"He's in surgery. He should be almost done. He has done about four surgeries in the period of six hours."  
  
"That sounds about right." Hawkeye says, looking at his watch. "Well, my first surgery starts soon, so I better meet with the patient and start scrubbing. I expect all these charts burned by the time I get back." He says smiling at Judy.  
  
Hawkeye went into the scrub room just as BJ was coming out, "Hey."  
  
"Hey." Hawkeye says looking at his friend. "You alright?"  
  
"I feel like I'm back in Korea." He says groaning as he washes his hands.  
  
"You don't look well."  
  
"I've been in surgery for hours, and before that hours more."  
  
"No, I've seen you tired... this isn't you tired." Hawkeye says looking at him. His complexion was awful. "Are you sick?"  
  
"I am not feeling great, but I'll be ok."  
  
"Go get some rest. Are you off for a while?"  
  
"Two hours... and I plan to sleep those hours." BJ said to his friend.  
  
"Good. Well, since you're scrubbed and here, do me a favor and tie my mask on. I have to go fix an aneurysm." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"You're just using me aren't you?" BJ says smiling.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. I'll see you after surgery."  
  
"Right." He says sighing as he walks out of surgery back to his office. BJ looked at the charts on his desk and sighed, bypassing them and laying down on his couch, "Charts can wait..." He says sighing as he closes his eyes.  
  
Hawkeye works on his patient for almost three hours and then closes. He walks out, scrubs down and heads back to his office. He looks at his watch and sees that he has two hours before his next operation, so he starts on some charts.  
  
"Dr. Pierce?"  
  
"Yes Judy?"  
  
"You are needed in surgery. Dr. Smith need's your help."  
  
"Isn't BJ around?"  
  
"He's on his rounds."  
  
"Figures." He says sighing. "Ok. I'm on my way."  
  
He scrubs in and assists the other doctor and then finally heads out to finish up some more paperwork. He knows that this would take him all day, especially if he was in surgery for most of the hours he worked. He ran into BJ on his way to doing his own rounds, "Hey... did you sleep any?"  
  
"Yeah, a couple hours, but it wasn't enough." He says sighing. "Where are you off to?"  
  
"My rounds. I have a few patients that I have to check up on from yesterday. When are you done?"  
  
"Midnight... what about you?"  
  
"I have a triple shift to pull, so I should be out of here sometime around eight am, but back in here by three to start a double."  
  
"This flu's a killer." BJ says sighing.  
  
"That's for sure. I heard that Tom is due back tonight though."  
  
"That's good. It gives us an extra hand."  
  
"Yeah." He says, watching BJ pinch the bridge of his nose. "Are you sure you are ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just tired."  
  
"Why don't you go lie back down for a while?"  
  
"No, I have to be in surgery in an hour, and a ton of charts to finish up."  
  
"Why don't I take your..."  
  
"Hawk, I'm fine. We've both been through worse then this."  
  
"Beej, you look like shit. You look like you are going to fall over. At least let me check you out."  
  
"No."  
  
"You're so stubborn."  
  
"Years of having to put of with you as a bunkmate." He says smiling. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The rest of the day went rather smoothly until around eight that night. BJ came up to him looking horrible. "Go home."  
  
"No. I'm finishing up my shift."  
  
"Beej, you look horrible."  
  
"I feel horrible, but I'm going to finish it. I only have four more hours."  
  
"Fever?"  
  
"Fever, chills, nausea, aching; you name it I've got it." He says sighing.  
  
"Listen to me... go home... I don't have any surgeries scheduled tonight, so I'll take your last one. Tom is due in around ten. You're doing yourself more harm by being here."  
  
"Hawkeye..."  
  
"GO!"  
  
"Alright." He said finally giving in.  
  
"And don't come back till you are feeling better. I'll cover for you."  
  
"Alright..." He says breathing a sigh of relief, "but if it gets too bad, call me."  
  
"Sure. Go take care of yourself. I'll see you in a few days."  
  
"Right. Thanks."  
  
"No problem." He says, as he goes and scrubs in on BJ's surgery.  
  
"I thought Hunnicut was doing this." Steven said, scrubbing out.  
  
"He went home."  
  
"Home, why? He was on till midnight I thought."  
  
"He's got the flu."  
  
"Damn... another down. Hopefully we'll beat it."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so too." He says, heading into the OR. It was ten by the time he was out and he decided to call Margaret.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi, where are you?"  
  
"At the hospital."  
  
"I thought you were suppose to be home by eight?"  
  
"I was, but I am on a three shifter tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"BJ went home early. He has the flu."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me. Peg just got over it, and Erin had it a few days before."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but now there are only two of us, until Tom gets in."  
  
"So when are you expected home?"  
  
"Tomorrow night. I took BJ's shift."  
  
"Well then, can you do lunch tomorrow?" She asked. She really hated not being able to see him for a full day.  
  
"I can try. What time?"  
  
"Twelve?"  
  
"Sure. I'll try and keep that open."  
  
"Great. I'll pick you up." She says smiling.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. If for some reason I can't make it, I'll call you."  
  
"Ok. I love you."  
  
"Love you too." He says smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." He says hanging up. For the rest of that week, the hospital was hell. Three doctors trying to do the work of six. None of the Doctors were able to go home for more then four hours at a time until the others finally started to feel better. It was a miracle that Hawkeye and Steven survived the flu. Finally, everything became normal again, and Hawkeye could be home a bit more then he was.  
  
Thanksgiving came upon them really quickly. Margaret was excited for her family to come out and see their house. Hawkeye's father had already visited, but this was the first time for the Houlihan's and Margaret was a wreck. She wanted everything to be perfect for when they came, and couldn't keep the house as clean as she would have liked. She was on edge for the past three days, and tonight her parents would be flying in. Hawkeye had just finished making the two of them lunch and left the utensils in the sink, which was his first mistake.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" She asked, almost in a frenzy.  
  
"What?" He asked, looking at her.  
  
"I just washed all of those dishes and cleaned the sink and you go and dirty it up again!"  
  
"Margaret, I was going to clean it up."  
  
"You're damn right you are going to clean it up! Now Pierce!" She said.  
  
"Will you sit down and eat first."  
  
"No! My parents will be here in about two hours. I don't want this house dirty! Look, you have bread crumbs all over the counter!"  
  
"I will clean it up after we are done eating. There are going to be crumbs after we are done eating too."  
  
"Clean it up!"  
  
"Margaret!" Hawkeye said raising his voice, "You're acting like a crazy person! Stop it!"  
  
"How dare you say that to me!" She said her eyes shining. "You are the one who dirtied everything up."  
  
"I did not! The only thing I did was make you and I lunch... I was going to clean it up..."  
  
"Just, get out of here Ok?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave! If you are going to dirty the place up, I want you out of here for a couple hours."  
  
Hawkeye's blood boiled, "Fine. I don't want to be around you when you are like this anyway." He said, standing up, grabbing his keys and heading out the door, slamming it in the process.  
  
Margaret cleaned the kitchen, ate her lunch and threw out her husbands. She was so mad at him. Why couldn't he understand how much perfection meant to her father? She had spent the past three days getting the house ready for her parents to come! "He makes me so mad!" She said aloud. After about an hour she started to wonder where he went. She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but it just came out that way. She's pregnant, her family is coming down, she has to make Thanksgiving dinner, and she was absolutely exhausted. She lies down on the couch after turning off the TV and looked at her watch. She was dressed and just awaiting her parent's arrival in about an hour to an hour and a half. She ended up drifting off to sleep a few minutes after she had sat down.  
  
Hawkeye came back an hour and a half after he left, figuring that would have given her enough time to relax. It was a fairly cold day for California, and he hung up his jacket before he went looking for his wife. He smiled when he saw her lying on the couch sleeping. He bent down to give her a kiss and went back into the kitchen to grab something to drink. Hawk then proceeded back into the Family Room to turn off the TV and then into his den so he could finish working on a few of the charts he had left over from yesterday's surgeries before the Houlihan's arrived. Margaret woke up ten minutes before her parents arrived, and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the TV and saw it off, and went to look for her husband.  
  
"Hawk?"  
  
"In the den."  
  
"When did you get back?" She asked. It was obvious that she was in a better mood.  
  
"About a half an hour ago."  
  
"Oh." She said, looking over his shoulder at his paperwork, "Where did you go?"  
  
He smiled a bit, "I went to the Hospital to pick up a few things, came back here and am trying to finish those things before your parents get here."  
  
"Oh, ok... do you want me to leave you alone?"  
  
"No." He said smiling at her, "You're fine."  
  
She sat down on the sofa that was in the room and watched him. He knew what was coming next, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't worry about it..." He reassured his wife, "I know how you get."  
  
She smiled and blushed a little bit, "I just want everything to be perfect..."  
  
"It is. This house is perfect, you are perfect, everything is perfect."  
  
"It's just my dad..."  
  
"Will be fine. Margaret, everything will be fine. The house is spotless, except for my glass here, which will get washed when I am done with it, and you look absolutely beautiful."  
  
"How am I so luck to have ended up with you as a husband?"  
  
"You just have good taste." He says, putting down his pen and closing the last file. "I'm going to go up and get changed. I'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
"When does your father get in?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"Ok." Margaret said smiling, "Do you want me to wash your glass?"  
  
"I can do it..."  
  
"It will keep my mind off my parents." She says smiling, looking at her watch. "Hurry up though. They'll be here in a few minutes."  
  
"I will."  
  
Margaret washed the glass and put it in the cupboard, before she went into the Family Room and straightened up the pillows she was lying on. She smiled when she was finished and walked around her house, making sure everything was in place. Hawkeye comes down, and seeing her looking out the window into there back yard, wraps his arms around her growing waste. She was just beginning to show around the middle section. She was in a better mood now too because she wasn't throwing up every morning. In fact, those mornings were scarce now-a-days. Hawkeye placed a few kisses on the nape of her neck, slowly moving up ward, "Hawkeye..." Margaret said smiling, "Not now..."  
  
"What?" He asked innocently as he continued, "I didn't get to eat my lunch...." He muttered against her neck.  
  
"My parents..."  
  
"The doors locked... they will be here..."  
  
"Any second." She said, turning in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, blue eyes locking.  
  
"A lot can get done with seconds." He says, leaning down to give her a kiss, "And besides... I think this is the most time we have spent together in weeks."  
  
"I think you're right." Margaret says before he brings his lips towards hers in a passionate embrace, that was ended by a knock on the door quicker then either of the two had wanted. "That would be my parents." She said, reluctantly stepping back from his arms.  
  
"Come on." She said, taking his hand and headed over to answer the door. She smiled when she saw her parents, "Hi mom, hi daddy."  
  
"Hi Honey." Kate said, hugging her daughter as she walked through the door. "You look wonderful. Hi Hawkeye."  
  
"Hi Kate."  
  
"Please... call me mom."  
  
Hawkeye nodded and smiled as he watched his wife hug her father, "How have you been Colonel?" He asked, extending his hand.  
  
"I've been well Pierce, how have you been?" He said, accepting his extended his hand.  
  
"Well also."  
  
"Margaret your house is beautiful." Kate says looking around from the hallway.  
  
"Thanks. Come on up stairs, and I'll show you where you can put everything." She said smiling. Hawkeye grabbed one suitcase while the Colonel took the other and they headed upstairs.  
  
Margaret gave them the tour of the house and then they settled down in the Family Room. "It's a very nice house Honey." Kate said. She was very proud of her daughter and son-in-law. They had the perfect house to start raising a family in. "How have you been feeling?"  
  
"I've been feeling great lately."  
  
"Have you been sick?"  
  
"I was... but it's gotten better over the past few weeks. I was throwing up every morning for a while." She said, "But, I hear it's all worth it."  
  
"Yeah... it is." Kate agreed. "I was sicker with you then with Annie... remember Al?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." He said smiling at his girls. "When is Annie due in?"  
  
"Tomorrow evening." Margaret said. "Tyler couldn't leave until then."  
  
"And is your father coming up Hawkeye?" Kate asked.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow Morning. He'll be staying from Wednesday till Sunday."  
  
"I'm looking forward to seeing him again." Kate says smiling. "Has he seen the house yet?"  
  
"Yes." Margaret smiled, "He came up in the summer for a few days."  
  
"Oh that's nice. And who all is coming to dinner?"  
  
"Well, there's the four of us, Annie, Tyler, Dan, and the Hunnicut's... they have three."  
  
"Are you hungry?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Not yet." Al says smiling at his daughter. "What are we doing tonight for dinner?"  
  
"We're going to head into San Francisco for dinner." Hawkeye replied.  
  
"That sounds good." Kate replied smiling.  
  
The entire day went smoothly. Kate and Margaret were busy talking about the baby and how much they had to get done, and Al and Hawkeye were busy just trying to put up with one another for the next few days. It would be easier once his father got there. Once everyone got there, the women decided to go shopping, including Peg and Erin, which left the men to sit at home and watch TV all morning. Margaret was thrilled to have her mom and sister there to help her pick out some of the baby furniture. She and Hawkeye already had it down to a few of each set of furniture, and the rest would be for Margaret to decide. By the time the women got home, Erin was bored. They had been out all day and it was now six in the evening. She saw her father and immediately clung to him.  
  
"Hi Erin."  
  
"Hi daddy."  
  
"Did you have fun with the girls?"  
  
"Yes! Then no." She said smiling. "Pay wif me."  
  
"What should we play?"  
  
"Outside. Uncle Hawk too."  
  
"Ok." Hawkeye said, as the two friends stood up with the four year old and went out back to play."  
  
"Do you think they got all the furniture for the nursery?" BJ asked, as he continued to throw a ball for Erin to run and catch.  
  
"Probably. I'm really looking forward to seeing what she picked out." He said as Daniel walked out to the backyard, "Hi dad."  
  
"Hi." He said. "Hey Erin, come here." He said to the child. She ran over to him smiling. He whispered something to her and the next thing Hawkeye knew Erin was running straight at him. He fell down playfully and she laughed, "I got you Uncle Hawkeye."  
  
"Yes, you did..." He said smiling at the kid.  
  
"Good job Erin." BJ said.  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"I'm trying to get you use to that." He said smiling. "Margaret is beginning to show a little bit."  
  
"She is. She's getting a bit self conscious when some of her pants are getting too tight."  
  
"It only gets worse." He said smiling at his son.  
  
"What are the others doing?"  
  
"Al and Tyler are talking about the Army... and the women are talking about the babies. So I decided to come out here with you two knuckleheads. You nervous?" "Not yet." Hawkeye says, knowing he meant about having a kid. "More excited then nervous."  
  
"That's good. What about you BJ?"  
  
"Scared to death." He says laughing. "It's weird how the second one is scarier than the first."  
  
Back inside, the women are sitting in the Living Room Talking while the two other men were in the Family Room watching TV and continuously talking about the war and the Army.  
  
"So have you picked out any names yet Margaret?" Kate asked.  
  
"We haven't really talked about them yet. I know that if it's a boy Hawkeye wants the middle name to be Blake, after Henry and a 'B' for BJ. Henry was our commanding officer before BJ and Colonel Potter got there." Margaret said smiling before turning serious, "He was killed on his way home."  
  
"That's awful." Peg says shaking her head.  
  
"What about you Peg? Any names?"  
  
"Still up in the air. Benjamin is the middle name if we have a son, but the first names are still not final. I like the names Shawn, Michael, and Aidan. For a girl we like Gillian, spelled with a G, or Tara."  
  
"That's different." Margaret said smiling, "But I like it."  
  
"Yeah, so do we. What about you for a girl?"  
  
"We have a few, Natalie, Elizabeth, Susan, and Kimberly."  
  
"I like Natalie." Kate says smiling.  
  
"Hawkeye said the name and I feel in love with it."  
  
"It's very pretty." Annie said. "What names do you like for a boy?"  
  
"I like Daniel, Zachary and Jason."  
  
"There nice." Kate said.  
  
"We'll have to really start thinking about them soon though." Margaret said.  
  
"May, will come very quick." Peg said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but not as fast as February."  
  
"True." She says laughing.  
  
The next day was Thanksgiving, and everyone was there to help out from ten in the morning until that night. They had a wonderful holiday full of laughs and good food. Margaret and Hawkeye both really enjoyed cooking when they had the time too, so it wasn't a chore when they did it for the holiday. Margaret and Peg smiled at each other, when they cleaned up the dishes.  
  
"Can you believe that next year there will be three kids to take care of instead of just Erin?"  
  
"No... that seems like so far away." Margaret said.  
  
"It is, but it comes so fast. I look at Erin every day and can't believe how much she has changed in just the four years."  
  
"She's gotten huge hasn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, she definitely has." Peg says sighing. "Wait till you have yours Margaret... everything changes."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"Me neither." Peg says, smiling at her friend, while she dries the dishes.  
  
In December, Hawkeye realized that the two of them never had a true Honeymoon. They were so busy trying to get married, Move and have the new house up and running and also working that they haven't had a chance to spend time that he had wanted to spend with her. He decided to book a vacation for a week just for the two of them, before she got too pregnant. He made it her Christmas present, and set it for the end of January. Peg was due late February, and they had said that they would take Erin for the few days she was in the hospital, so it had to be the end of January. Margaret had always told him how much she loves Hawaii, and that was where he was taking her. It was just the two of them for Christmas morning, and then they would head over to BJ's for dinner, which suited them just fine. They could sleep in as late as they wanted; something that they would not be able to do once they had kids. He took a week off from work, BJ said that he would gladly cover his surgeries, and they would be on there way from January 20th till the 27th.  
  
They slept in until around eleven, something that neither of them were accustom too. Hawkeye woke up first and grabbed a quick shower and when he was getting dressed Margaret woke up.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Merry Christmas." She said yawning.  
  
"You too." Hawkeye says smiling, as he gives her a kiss.  
  
"I'm gonna go get a shower too." Margaret said getting out of bed.  
  
"Hurry up. I'll be down stairs and make something to eat."  
  
"Ok... I want eggs." She says smiling.  
  
"Yes Major." He says grinning as he heads downstairs.  
  
Margaret got her shower, dressed and went down to join her husband in the kitchen for a late breakfast.  
  
"How do you want your coffee?" He asked her as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Black please." She said smiling. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem." He said. "We'll eat and then I'll give you your gift."  
  
"That sounds good." She said smiling.  
  
Margaret found quickly how difficult buying for Hawkeye could be. He didn't need anything and the only thing he asked her to get him was a stethoscope. She of course got that for him and a couple other little things. The two took there time eating, Hawkeye started smiling and Margaret looked at him strangely, "Do you know that this time next year we will have a child?"  
  
Margaret smiled and replies, "Yeah... I know we won't be sleeping this late."  
  
"Definitely not. Hell, we'll be up by six at the latest."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
The two of them finished eating and went into the family room to sit for a little while, looking at their first Christmas tree as husband and wife. "Ok, here, let me get your present." He said smiling as he stands up and retrieves the flat package.  
  
"No, you open yours first..." she said, knowing that he knew exactly what it would be.  
  
"I wonder what it could possibly be." He said teasing her.  
  
"Don't get smart with me... you have no idea how hard you are to buy for."  
  
"Margaret, I like anything that you get me... or give me." He said winking at her. "A stethoscope... how did you ever know?" He grinned. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." She said rolling her eyes, and he gives her a kiss. "I have a couple other little things too."  
  
"Open yours." He said smiling.  
  
"Ok." She said, tearing the paper off the flat box, and as she pulled the lid off she saw the two tickets and smiled. She read where they were going and said, "Hawaii?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh my god Hawk... is great!" She said, hugging him. "I haven't been to Hawaii in ages!"  
  
"I know. You talked about going there before, and we haven't really had a chance for a honeymoon or to even spend a lot of alone time together..."  
  
"This is perfect. Thank you so much... Now, the only question on my mind now, is who am I going to take." She said laughing.  
  
"Funny." He replied, kissing her cheek.  
  
"How did you get off?"  
  
"Easily... BJ is covering for me. It's also before Peg is due to have the baby, and ten days after you are finished work... and also before you get too fat because you know I won't be caught dead with you fat.... OUCH!" He said laughing as she slaps his chest.  
  
"Serves you right." She said smiling. "Thank you."  
  
"Thank you." He said kissing her, "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
That night, the two of them went over to the Hunnicut's house for dinner. Erin was thrilled to show them her new presents from Santa Clause, and just her excitement made Margaret even more thrilled to meet her child. Erin was they happiest child and Margaret could only pray that her child was that happy and healthy. Margaret smiled when she heard Erin telling Hawkeye that she heard Santa last night.  
  
"Only a few more months Margaret." Peg said, almost reading her mind.  
  
"I know... five months. It seems like forever." She says, drying the plates.  
  
"It won't be. You two have a busy couple of months a head of you... you're leaving work and the army, your trip, your sisters wedding..."  
  
"Yeah, the time is just going to fly by I guess... and we have you being due in February."  
  
"That too." Peg said smiling.  
  
"What do you think you are having?"  
  
"Well... I think it's a girl, but it feels different then Erin did."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah... I don't understand it, but I wasn't as sick with this one as with her, and the way I am carrying it feels different. What about you? Do you have any idea?"  
  
"I'm leaning towards a girl too... but I'm really not sure."  
  
"That's what happened with Erin, I leaned towards a girl... and I was right."  
  
"She's perfect."  
  
"And your baby will be too." Peg reassured her friend. "Are you scared?"  
  
"To death." Margaret said nodding her head. "I keep wondering if I'll be a good parent to him or her."  
  
"You'll be a great parent." Peg said smiling. "You are great with kids."  
  
"Yeah... I am just worried that I'll make mistakes..."  
  
"Margaret, every parent makes mistakes, but if you love that kid with everything you have, then those mistakes seem insignificant."  
  
"I guess your right." She said smiling at Peg. She always seemed to put Margaret's mind at ease when it came to her concerns of having kids. Peg had been here before, and Margaret was thankful that she had someone to help her ease her fears.  
  
"So what do you think about leaving the army, now that it is right around the corner?"  
  
"I don't know..." Margaret said sighing, "The army is all I know, but I want to raise my children, so I'll be ok with it."  
  
"You'll be fine Margaret with everything. The only thing I hope is that you aren't in labor for 16 hours like I was with Erin."  
  
"Thanks Peg." Margaret said sarcastically, laughing as they finish the dishes and head out with the men.  
  
January 10th 1956 came very quick. It was Margaret's last day as a Major in the US Army, and Hawkeye wasn't sure how she would be when he saw her after work. Margaret said her goodbyes to the nurses, doctors and staff. She passed the torch to Lieutenant Tamara Radisson, who Margaret had gotten to know over the past week during her training secessions. She felt safe with leaving the nursing staff to her, and when she left the hospital she had mixed emotions. She second guessed herself a lot over the past few weeks. Hawkeye was home when she got home from her last shift. She opened the door and went into the Family Room where he was and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hi." He said when she sat down.  
  
"Hi." She said, as he gives her a kiss.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"How does it feel to be out of the army?"  
  
"I don't know..." Margaret said honestly.  
  
Hawkeye wrapped his arms around her and said, "You can always go back to Nursing after you have the baby."  
  
"I know." She said, "It's weird Hawk..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The army was the only thing I've ever known, and now it's over. I worked so hard to make Major, and for the longest time I didn't care about anything other then my rank, but now it's different. I have a husband, I have a child on the way, and I am a nurse... the army just doesn't fit into my life anymore."  
  
"It's funny how things work out sometimes." Hawkeye said.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Margaret said, a smile crossing her face, "And having this baby is the only thing that matters to me now... and you of course." She added in quickly.  
  
"Well, this time next week we will be on the shores of Hawaii."  
  
"I can't wait. I have to still go shopping and get some new things to wear... and so do you."  
  
"Ugh..." He grunted. He absolutely hated shopping.  
  
"Don't groan at me." She said smiling, "This Saturday, you and I are going shopping."  
  
"Ok, ok." He said, knowing that he could not win that battle.  
  
January 20th at 3pm the plane touched down and they entered a completely different climate.  
  
"Now this is more like it." Margaret said smiling at the 80 degree weather. "It's 48 and raining back home, but not here."  
  
"It's nice." Hawkeye agreed with her as he grabbed their suitcases, and headed out to rent a car and head to their hotel. They signed into the hotel, got there room key's and had the bellboy take them to their suite.  
  
"It's beautiful." Margaret said, smiling as they walked through the room. It was like a small apartment with a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, dining room and living room, all separated from one another. They had a huge patio that overlooked the blue ocean.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Like it? I love it!" Margaret said beaming. "Hawkeye this place is amazing."  
  
"Dad told me about this hotel. He said that a patient was raving about it, so I decided to give it a try."  
  
"Honey, I love it." Margaret said, hugging him.  
  
"I'm glad. Well, this is what we have for seven days. We can do everything or nothing. What would you like to do?"  
  
"I'd like to unpack first." She said, heading over to the dressers, and suitcases. She quickly unpacked while Hawkeye sat on the patio. He knew better then to get involved with the unpacking. After a few minutes, she comes out to join him on the patio. He was sitting in a lounge chair, so she positioned herself right between his legs, leaning back on his chest. He closed his arms around her and smiled.  
  
"What do you want to do first?" He asked.  
  
"This suits me just fine for now." She said, looking up at him, receiving a soft kiss.  
  
"We have a lot of missed time to make up for." He said smiling. He just missed being with her. The two of them had been so busy with work they almost never saw each other.  
  
This was a week that they were in dire need of. It wouldn't be the two of them for quite some time, and they relished in it. The two of them got to know each other again. On the second day, Hawkeye and Margaret had just finished there dinner, and they were coming up on ten pm. They were sitting outside on the patio, looking at the stars and hearing the waves crash against the shoreline.  
  
"Let's go for a walk." Margaret said smiling.  
  
"Ok." Hawkeye replied. They always loved walking by the beach, any beach it didn't matter. The two made there way down to the beach. Margaret pulled off her sandals and smiled as Hawkeye did the same. Hawkeye then took her hand and they walked close to one another as the waves bit at there feet.  
  
"Looks like this is our last trip for a while isn't it?" Margaret asked, smiling as she placed her hand on her stomach.  
  
"It doesn't have to be." Hawkeye said smiling, "I'm sure our parents would love to get their hands on the grandchild for a week."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I want to give him or her up." She said smiling.  
  
"Well then, we'll just take family vacations and maybe a weekend trip, just the two of us."  
  
"That sounds good." Margaret said smiling.  
  
"God, can you believe in only four months we'll be parents?"  
  
"I can't wait Hawk. I keep wondering what he or she looks like."  
  
"Me too. We really have to figure out a name."  
  
"We will." She said smiling. Margaret looks out to the ocean and smiles, "Look!" she says as she points to the water.  
  
There were about ten dolphins playing in the waves, the moon shining on their backs, "Look how close they are." Hawkeye says, as he sits on the white sand, pulling Margaret next down in front of him.  
  
"They are so pretty... look at the moon shine on them." She said; glad to sit for a while. Her ankles were beginning to bother her.  
  
"I see it." He says as they watch the dolphins play in the water.  
  
"This was a great idea." She said after a while, looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah, I have them every so often." He said smiling. He leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He said smiling. "Margaret, I did this for us... we haven't had a chance to be together, and I just want you to know how much I love you."  
  
"I know." She says and stands up. "Let's head back to the hotel."  
  
"You read my mind." He says, helping her up and then starting to head back towards the hotel.  
  
For the seven days, they did not leave each other's side. They slept in one another's arms, woke up the exact same way. They did not think about anything from back home, just the two of them. Margaret looked absolutely beautiful in everything she wore according to Hawkeye. She was feeling a bit fat, but he assured her that she looked beautiful, even in a bathing suit or naked. That always made her smile. The week went far too fast, and before they knew it, it was time to come home, and time for Hawkeye to get back to work.  
  
Before the baby's were born both the Hunnicut's and Pierces decided to ask the Potters to be honorary Grandparents. They have done so much for BJ, Margaret and Hawkeye that it only seemed right to ask them to be called Grandma and Grandpa. The Potters were thrilled and accepted. Erin had already started calling them Grandma and grandpa, and the tradition would continue. The colonel was definitely a father figure towards Margaret and Hawkeye, and still continued that even after the war.  
  
Margaret spent most of her time shopping and getting things ready for the baby, and helping Peg get ready for hers, even though they already had most things from Erin. Finally on February 18, Peg went into labor. BJ was a wreck when he got the call... he was in surgery with Hawkeye.  
  
"Dr. Hunnicut?" Judy called to him.  
  
"Yeah? Retract that for me Cindy."  
  
"I have a message for you."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"You're wife just called... she says that she's in labor."  
  
"You're kidding me?!" BJ said, taking his eyes off the patient.  
  
"That's great Beej!" Hawkeye said smiling under his mask.  
  
"Was there anything else?"  
  
"No, she just said if you could get home as soon as you can, or she's driving herself to the hospital."  
  
"That sounds like her." BJ said smiling, "Hawk could you...."  
  
"Get the hell out of here." He said smiling.  
  
"Thanks Hawk. Are you sure you can finish this?"  
  
"It will just take an extra few minutes. GO!"  
  
"Ok... I'm going." BJ said smiling, "I'll drop Erin off at your house..."  
  
"Don't tell me, tell Margaret." Hawkeye said laughing. "Hey Beej?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked turning right before the doors.  
  
"Good luck..."  
  
"Thanks.... I'm going to be a father again!" He said to his best friend, "Don't worry... I'll return the favor!"  
  
"I'll hold you to it." He said laughing as BJ left, quickly scrubbing out and leaving the hospital.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen BJ that nervous or excited before." Laura, one of the RN's, said smiling.  
  
"Me neither... but the guy has a good reason. Suction please." He said trying to finish up the operation. He was off at six pm, and it was only three. He was looking forward to having Erin at their house for a few days too, and knowing she was there made the day go longer.  
  
BJ dropped Erin off before taking Peg back to the hospital.  
  
"Thanks for taking her Margaret."  
  
"No problem. Give Peg a hug for me." Margaret said kissing BJ on the cheek. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks. I'll call you to let you know what we have." He says smiling. "Be a good girl Erin." BJ says, kissing his daughter.  
  
"Bye Daddy." She said smiling as he rushes back to the car and drives off.  
  
"Well Miss Erin, it looks like it's you and me until Uncle Hawk comes home. Should we go put your things in your room?" She asked her smiling.  
  
"Yup!" Erin said, running up the stairs, leaving Margaret with her little suitcase.  
  
That entire day they spent playing with dolls, and cooking dinner for when Hawkeye comes home. Margaret and Erin tomorrow were going to bake a cake. It was six thirty by the time Hawkeye came home.  
  
"I'm home!" He called as he walked through the front door.  
  
"Hi Uncle Hawk!" Erin said smiling, as she ran over to him to give him a hug.  
  
"I just saw your mommy."  
  
"And daddy?"  
  
"Daddy too." He said smiling.  
  
"Did mommy have the baby?"  
  
"Not yet, but she should have it sometime around one in the morning." He told the child. "Which means, by the time you wake up tomorrow, you'll be a big sister."  
  
"Oh good!" Erin said smiling. "Come on Uncle Hawk, go into the kitchen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause we cooked." She said proudly.  
  
"What did you make me?"  
  
"Chicken and stuff."  
  
"Chicken and stuff? That's my favorite... especially the stuff part." He said smiling. "Hi honey."  
  
"Hi, how's Peggy doing?" She asked giving him a kiss.  
  
"She's good, in a bit of pain but good. She should have the kid sometime early tomorrow."  
  
"Excellent!" Margaret said, holding a plate out to him. "You two can sit down and eat now." She said smiling.  
  
At twelve thirty the phone rang, and Hawkeye picked it up. He was in the den trying to finish up BJ and his case before bed, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Hawk!"  
  
"BJ, how are you?"  
  
"I'm great!" He said.  
  
"Well? Did you have the baby?"  
  
"Well I didn't, but Peggy did." He said smiling.  
  
"What did you have?"  
  
"A girl! Hawk, I have two daughters! Can you believe that?"  
  
"Congratulations BJ! What did you name her?"  
  
"Gillian... Gillian Lee."  
  
"That's a pretty name..."  
  
"Hawk, you should see her... she's a blonde with a bit of red in it, and the bluest eyes."  
  
"Healthy?"  
  
"Very... and Peg's doing great too. She was born at 11:54"  
  
"Excellent. I'll tell Erin tomorrow that she has a sister, and we'll see you guys tomorrow too."  
  
"Great! Night Hawk."  
  
"Good night BJ." Hawkeye says hanging up, smiling. He decides to turn in and shuts the lights off, before heading up stairs. He checks once on Erin and then heads into his room.  
  
"Was that BJ?" Margaret asked half asleep as her husband crawls in bed next to her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did they have the baby?" She asked suddenly wide awake.  
  
"Yes, a little girl."  
  
"That's great! What did they name her?"  
  
"Gillian Lee."  
  
"That's a pretty name."  
  
"It is. I'm gonna tell Erin tomorrow, and right now I am going to sleep."  
  
"Can we go in and see her tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going in before my shift at twelve. You and Erin should come in. Judy can watch Erin while we see them.  
  
"Ok. Sound's good." She said smiling before kissing her husband and laying her head on his chest, falling sound asleep.  
  
The next day, when Erin came in to wake them up they told her that she had a little sister and she was trilled. She told everyone in the hospital that she was a big sister to Gillian, when they got in. Margaret laughed at the child's excitement. Judy watched Erin while the Pierces headed downstairs to see BJ and Peg. BJ was outside talking to one of the nurses when he spotted Hawk and Margaret.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hi Beej, how are you?"  
  
"Great!" He said smiling, "How about you two?"  
  
"Fine." Margaret said smiling, "How's Peggy?"  
  
"Fine. Go on in and see her. She has Gillian now so you can see her too." BJ said,  
  
"Where's Erin?"  
  
"In my office with Judy eating some pretzels. You should go up and see her."  
  
"I will in a minute." He said, "God, Hawk, I can't wait till you have your baby. It is the most incredible feeling ever."  
  
"I can't wait either."  
  
"Two girls... how lucky can I be? She's perfect... healthy and beautiful." While the two doctors stood outside the room talking, Margaret went in to see Peg and Gillian.  
  
"Hi." She said softly.  
  
"Hi." Peg replied smiling.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Great. Tired and a bit sore, but great." She said, as Margaret took the seat next to her.  
  
"She's beautiful Peg."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"She looks like BJ."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so too." Peg says, looking down at the infant in her arms. "Erin seems huge compared to her sister."  
  
"Yeah, she does." Margaret said smiling.  
  
"Do you want to hold her?"  
  
"Sure!" She said in an exciting manor.  
  
"You need all the practice you can get." She said grinning at her friend, as she took the baby.  
  
"That's for sure... Come here Gillian... I want to meet you." Margaret says, cuddling the baby, "You are beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I'm your Aunt Margaret."  
  
"You wont get her back Peg." Hawkeye says as he comes through the door.  
  
"Ha ha." Margaret said smiling down at the baby, "That's your Uncle Hawkeye... I'm married to him for some reason, which I have yet to figure out, but all you have to do is ignore him and laugh at him and you'll be fine."  
  
"I love you too honey." He says, looking at the baby, "Wow, you look like your daddy Gillian." He says smiling. "A Beejette." He says laughing.  
  
"You can hold her too if you want Hawk." Peg says smiling.  
  
Margaret handed the child over and Hawkeye took her, "BJ will be right back. Erin's in my office so he went to see her."  
  
"I really appreciate you taking her for a few days."  
  
"Oh Peg, it's our pleasure. You have done so much for us in the past couple months we couldn't even begin to repay you." Margaret said smiling at her friend. "So how painful is it?"  
  
"It doesn't tickle... that's for sure." Peg said smiling, "But don't you worry... you'll be fine. I wouldn't have done it twice if it was absolutely horrible."  
  
"Good point."  
  
Hawkeye returned Gillian to her mom and stood up, "Well I hate to run, but I have to start surgery that I am taking from your husband."  
  
"Ok, have fun." Peg says smiling, as he kisses her cheek.  
  
"Congratulations, she is absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Thanks." She says as Hawkeye gives his wife a kiss and heads up.  
  
The Hunnicut's went quickly from a family of three to a family of four, and they were thrilled. Erin absolutely adored being a big sister, and she was a great one. The baby was good too, she slept through the nights for them at two months, and soon after she was sleeping by herself, it was time for Margaret to have the baby. It just so happened that Daniel, and the Houlihan's came out the week she was due, just incase, and the day there plane was to touch down, she went into labor.  
  
On Sunday, May 18th, Margaret wakes up at 6am resulting from a painful contraction. She gets up and takes a shower, and makes something to eat. Around 8am, she decides that she should wake up Hawkeye. Her contractions were about 5 minutes apart.  
  
"Hawkeye? Hawk, wake up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think its time... let's go meet our child." She says, smiling.  
  
Well, that wakes him right up, and the first time he ever jumped out of bed. "How far apart are the contractions?"  
  
"About five to six minutes."  
  
"Alright... I'm gonna grab a really fast shower and then we will be on our way to the hospital."  
  
"Alright." She smiles. She leaves a note on the door to let his and her parents that they were at the hospital and to get there as soon as they got to the house. Ten minutes later, he is dressed and ready to become a father.  
  
"How are you?" He asks, as they were getting set in the hospital room.  
  
"I'm fine." She says wincing at another contraction.  
  
Hawkeye was about to talk when Dr. Davison came in. "Hi! How are we feeling Margaret."  
  
"Hi David. Like I want this kid out of me." Margaret says.  
  
"Let me check you out." He says, looking her over. "I think that we will be having this baby before dinner."  
  
"Good." Margaret says.  
  
"Alright Margaret, I'll be back in a little while to check on you."  
  
"Thank you Dave."  
  
"Yup, hang in there kid."  
  
"You're parents are on there way, my dad just called the hospital. They just got to the house. Your mom said they should be here about eleven."  
  
"Good." She says taking in a deep breath.  
  
11:00 came, and Hawkeye stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked, alarmed.  
  
He smiled at his wife. She was strong, but at this moment she was scared stiff. "I'll be right back. I have to go see if your mom and dad are here yet."  
  
"Oh, ok." She says.  
  
He kisses her forehead and says, "I'll hurry back."  
  
She smiles, nods and watches him leave. He closes the door behind him and walks over to the waiting room and sees the Houlihan's walking in.  
  
"Hello Hawkeye." Kate says smiling at her son-in-law.  
  
"Hi mom." He says giving her a hug. "Boy, when you say eleven, you mean eleven." He smiles. "Colonel." He says, holding his hand out to him.  
  
"Pierce." He says, shaking it. "How's my little girl?"  
  
"She's doing well, in a bit of pain, but nothing more. You should have a grandchild in a few hours.  
  
"Good." Kate says.  
  
"Hawk! How are you?" His dad said as he approached his son.  
  
"Fine." He says, hugging him.  
  
"You're a nervous wreck aren't you?" He says, grinning.  
  
"Yes." Hawkeye admitted, "But I better get back to my wife. I'll let you know what we have." And with that he heads back to his wife. "Both sets of parents are here."  
  
"Good." She says, taking his hand. "Pierce, I want this kid OUT of ME!"  
  
"Soon." He says, kissing her forehead.  
  
At around three, David comes back in, checks her and says, "Alright, next contraction we'll try a little pushing."  
  
"Thank god!" Margaret says. She was in more pain then she would ever admit.  
  
"Alright Margaret, let's see your baby. I need good hard pushes."  
  
Margaret pushed great and at 3:32pm, they were parents.  
  
"It's a..." David says, flipping the baby over, "Girl... you have a daughter! Congratulations!"  
  
"A girl!" Hawkeye says, kissing his wife.  
  
"We have a daughter." Margaret says, wiping a tear away from her eye.  
  
"I'm going to get her cleaned up and I'll bring her right back to you."  
  
"Thanks Dave." Hawkeye says.  
  
"You're welcome. I'll be right back." He says, smiling.  
  
"A girl! We have a little girl." Margaret says crying.  
  
Twenty minutes later, David brings their daughter back. Hawkeye jumps up and walks over to his friend. David places the newborn into his arms. "It's the most amazing feeling isn't it?" David smiles at his friend.  
  
Hawkeye smiles and stares in awe at the little girl in his arms... his little girl. He brings her over to Margaret and hands her over.  
  
"What did you name her?" David asks.  
  
Both parents look at her, and say, "Natalie, Natalie Anne." Margaret strokes her daughter's cheek.  
  
"She's perfect. She is 6pounds, 2 ounces, 19 ½ inches long." David says.  
  
"She is perfect." Hawkeye says, as Natalie grabs his little finger "She is the most perfect little girl ever."  
  
"I'll be back for her in a bit." David says, walking out.  
  
"She has your eyes..." Margaret says smiling, "And your hair. I think she looks like you."  
  
"She has your nose... and lips..." He says before grinning, "We're in trouble."  
  
"Jerk." She says smiling.  
  
"I'm just kidding... I have no complaints with your lips." He says, smiling, and giving her a quick kiss.  
  
"Look what we created."  
  
"She's gonna be trouble when she gets older."  
  
"I know... we're in trouble." She smiles. "She's beautiful. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."  
  
"I have the two most beautiful girls in the world." He says, as his daughter grasps his finger again. "Let me hold her." He says, after about a half an hour or Margaret holding her. Margaret hands her over and lays back. She was exhausted.  
  
"What do you think about your name Natalie?" He asks the baby. She coo's and snuggles against her daddy. "I guess she likes her name."  
  
"It's a beautiful name." She says smiling. "And it suits her well."  
  
"It definitely does."  
  
An hour later, the doctor has to take the baby back to the nursery. "I'll bring her back." He says, "I promise."  
  
"You better go tell our parents."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should." He says, kissing his wife. "I'll be back soon. Get some sleep."  
  
"Ok." She says, "Don't be too long."  
  
"I won't." He smiles and heads out to the waiting room.  
  
"Well?!" Kate says, jumping up when she sees her son-in-law.  
  
"At 3:32 the three of you became grandparents."  
  
"What is it?!" Daniel asked, smiling.  
  
"A baby of course." He grins.  
  
"Benjamin..." Daniel warns.  
  
"Come with me." He says to the grandparents, as he takes them to the nursery window. The nurse smiles at Hawk and picks up the baby, holding her so the grandparents can see. "I'd like to introduce you to your granddaughter."  
  
"She's beautiful." Kate says. "Look at her! She has Margaret's skin color, but she looks like you Hawkeye. She has Margaret's mouth though, and her nose."  
  
"That's exactly what Margaret and I thought."  
  
"What's her name Pierce?" Al asks.  
  
"We named her Natalie." He says smiling. "Natalie Anne."  
  
"She is perfect." Daniel says smiling. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks, you too Dad."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go see MY little girl." Kate says, smiling.  
  
"Three doors to the right, room 405."  
  
"Thank you." She says, leaving the men to look at the little girl.  
  
"Maggie?" Her mom calls to her as she walks through the door.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"How are you darling?"  
  
"Great." She says. "Did Hawk show Natalie to you?"  
  
"Yes. Margaret, she is perfect... and absolutely beautiful."  
  
"I think so." She smiles. "I'm so scared though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a little girl now who will be 100 percent dependant on me. She will grow up according to how I raise her."  
  
"You'll be a great mother." Kate says.  
  
"What if I do something wrong?"  
  
"She won't know the difference. I did things wrong with you and your sister, and you grew up perfect. Your father questions your taste in men, but other than that..." She jokes.  
  
"Mom!" She says grinning.  
  
"Margaret... all you have to do is love her, and she'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Trust me." She says, kissing HER little girl.  
  
"Where's daddy?"  
  
"With your husband and Father-In-Law gawking at the baby, but he'll be in soon." She says, watching her yawn. "You should get some rest."  
  
"I will."  
  
"I'll wake you when he comes in."  
  
"Ok." She says, closing her eyes, but adding in, "Don't leave."  
  
"I wont... well, not until they kick me out." She says, and lets her daughter sleep.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Al comes in and sees his two girls. "Is she sleeping?" He asks, quietly.  
  
"Yes." She smiles. "She wanted me to wake her up when you came in."  
  
"Don't bother. Let her sleep." He says. "Did you ever think she would be old enough to have a daughter of her own?"  
  
"No." Kate says smiling. "Did you ever think that we would be old enough to be grandparents?"  
  
"No." He says smiling, taking a seat next to his wife.  
  
"Where's our son-in-law?"  
  
"Showing off our granddaughter, but he should be in here with my daughter." He says, gruffly.  
  
"Al, knock it off." She says, rolling her eyes. "He probably wanted to give us time alone with OUR daughter."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"You know what Al?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are gonna have to start accepting him and getting along with him."  
  
"Katherine..."  
  
"I'm serious!" She says, cutting him off. "He is who Margaret chose and loves."  
  
"I think he should treat her better. She could have done better."  
  
"I like Hawkeye." She says. "He is the best thing that could have ever happened to her. She's happy."  
  
"She could have done better."  
  
"He's the father of your granddaughter, the husband of your daughter. She loves him, and so will your granddaughter. You just have to get over the unmilitary part of him."  
  
"Humph." He says looking at his daughter.  
  
"He got us back here to the nursery." She says, "And you got to see your granddaughter when she was one hour old." She watches the reaction to her husband, which was a large smile crossing his lips.  
  
After another ten minutes, Hawkeye comes in with his child.  
  
"I would like to properly introduce you to your granddaughter." He says, smiling.  
  
Kate smiles, stands up and goes over to Hawkeye to get a closer look at her. "Can I hold her?"  
  
"Sure Grandmom." He says, smiling as he hands her over.  
  
"She is absolutely beautiful."  
  
"We think so."  
  
Kate keeps the newborn for a while and says, "Al, do you want to take her?"  
  
He smiles and takes the infant. He looks her over and says, "She looks like you Pierce... she has a bit of Margaret in her, but she looks like you.  
  
Hawk smiles and sits next to his wife. "Hey." He says, waking her up.  
  
"What?" She mumbles.  
  
"Your father, daughter and mother are here."  
  
"I see that." She says, sitting up. "What do you think of your granddaughter Grandpop? Does she pass inspection?"  
  
"With flying colors." He says, handing her over to Margaret. "Congratulations." He says to his daughter and son-in-law. He holds his hand out to Hawkeye, which Hawk gladly takes it and says, "Thank you."  
  
"I'm gonna go call BJ and the Colonel. I'll be right back." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"Alright." Margaret says sighing.  
  
He looks at his watch and decides to call the Potters.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mrs. Potter, how are you?"  
  
"Oh hello Hawkeye, I am fine dear, and how are you?"  
  
"Also fine, thank you. I was just calling to let you know that Margaret had the baby."  
  
"Already?! She's a week and a half early!"  
  
"Ten days, but yes she had it."  
  
"Well, what do you have?"  
  
"A girl." He says, grinning.  
  
"Excellent! Oh, hold on Sherman wants to talk to you... I will talk to you soon dear."  
  
"Bye Mrs. Potter."  
  
"Pierce?! What did you have?"  
  
"A girl... I have a daughter, and you have an honorary granddaughter."  
  
"Wahoo!" He says. "What did you name her?"  
  
"Natalie Anne.  
  
"That is a beautiful name. Mildred, they named her Natalie Anne. How's Margaret?"  
  
"She's sleeping right now, but she is fine... tired, but fine."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"Well, listen, I have to head back with Margaret."  
  
"Alright, you give Margaret a kiss for me."  
  
"I will sir, good bye."  
  
"Good bye Hawkeye." He says hanging up. He turned around and saw BJ coming toward him.  
  
"Well, what did you have?"  
  
"A girl. I have daughter Beej."  
  
"Fantastic! Congratulations Hawk! What did you name her?" He asked hugging his best friend.  
  
"Natalie Anne."  
  
"That's a beautiful name. How's Margaret?"  
  
"Fine, and so is the baby."  
  
"That's excellent."  
  
"Come on in and see her... my dad and her parents are there, but you are priority." He says smiling.  
  
BJ and Hawkeye headed inside the room smiling, "Let me see this little Pierce." He says smiling.  
  
"Hi BJ." Margaret smiled as she turned Natalie around so BJ could see her better.  
  
"How are you?" He asked kissing Margaret's cheek.  
  
"Exhausted... but great."  
  
"She is absolutely beautiful. She has Hawkeye's eyes... and your skin color." He said smiling. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks." Margaret said.  
  
"So she and Gillian are only three months apart... exactly." He said smiling.  
  
"Yeah..." Hawkeye says smiling. "So what do you think Uncle BJ?"  
  
"She's perfect... and now I have to get back to work so I can finish up your surgeries."  
  
"What goes around comes around." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
'Good to see all of you, and I'll see you all later on."  
  
"Bye BJ."  
  
"Bye Margaret. I better call Peggy and let her know what you had too."  
  
"That's a good idea." Hawk says watching his best friend leave.  
  
Later that night, everyone went home, leaving Margaret and Hawkeye with there new daughter. It was an amazing feeling sitting there with a child in your arms. "Look what we created." Margaret said smiling, wiping away a tear from her eyes.  
  
"She's amazing Margaret... absolutely amazing. I'm so proud of you too... you didn't break anything of mine or tell me you wanted a devours." He said smiling at his daughter in her arms. "Let me take her for a little while." He said taking his daughter from his wife's arms. "Well Natalie... what do you think of this place so far? This world isn't so bad is it? No, I didn't think so. Mommy and I have waited a log time for you sweetie. You are our first and I am trilled to have you around. You have three sets of grandparents and some aunts and uncles too. You are absolutely perfect and beautiful." He keeps talking until both his daughter and wife are sleeping. After another half an hour the nurse comes back in to take Natalie to the nursery. Hawkeye takes this time to head up to BJ and talk with him for a while.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, why are you here, I thought you'd be downstairs."  
  
"I was, but Margaret's sleeping and they took Natalie back to the nursery for a while."  
  
"Ah. So how does it feel?"  
  
"Absolutely wonderful. BJ it's amazing... it's indescribable!"  
  
"I know... I've been there." He says smiling.  
  
"And I am scared to death." He said sighing. "It's the most amazing feeling, and the most incredible fear. I thought I was scared in the cave because of claustrophobia? Oh no... this is ten times worse."  
  
"You never lose that fear... but the love for the kid makes the fear bearable."  
  
"I've had her for about eight hours and I have never loved anything more in my life."  
  
"Welcome to the world of fatherhood." BJ says, clasping a hand on his best friends' shoulder. "She is beautiful."  
  
"Thanks." Hawkeye said smiling, "I jus can't wait to get them home BJ... I can't wait to get my girls home."  
  
TBC...  
  
I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. R&R Please, but be kind! There are PLEANTY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please R&R!  
  
Thanks  
  
STARY 


	7. The First Year

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!

Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy the this chapter!

After a few days, Margaret and Natalie were aloud to come home. For the first few days home Margaret and Hawkeye were thrilled to have a beautifully and healthy baby girl, but everything was also very new. It was a learning experience for the two of them but they were naturals. Natalie was very easy going from the beginning and her parents were grateful for that. Hawkeye took off as long as he could from work, which ended up being only a week, but it was better then nothing. It was quite obvious that Natalie had him wrapped around her little finger, and Margaret two. Margaret's parents and Hawkeye's dad stayed for two days after the two came home from the hospital, and Margaret was glad to see them go in a way. She wanted to spend time with her new family, alone, before Hawkeye had to head back to work. She thought it was selfish, but didn't care.

"Well Natalie, this is home." Margaret smiles. It was the first time her house was quiet in about five days, though she had spent three of those days in the hospital.

"Let me take her." Hawkeye says plucking the four day old child out of her arms. "Shall we take you on the tour? You haven't really had the official tour with your grandparents around. We'll start off in the foyer and move on..." He says.

This little girl was the greatest thing to ever happen to the Pierces. Margaret was nervous and on edge a lot for the first few days of having her home. She wanted everything to be perfect and with an infant that just wasn't possible. She did try to be as easygoing as possible, and Hawkeye tried to keep her sane. Natalie would wake up at about six in the morning, letting a cry out, instantly waking Margaret up. Hawkeye sometimes would wake up with her, but it was mainly at the 2am feedings.

"Good morning." She said smiling to the baby. "How are you today? I hope you slept well." She continues as she picks the baby up from the bassinet next to the bed. Natalie immediately stopped crying and cuddled against Margaret's shoulder as they head into the nursery, "What do you say we go change your dipper, feed you and then wake daddy up? I know he won't be too happy with me if I don't wake him... I mean you sleep so much, and he has to go back to work in a few days. He is going to miss you so much when he has to work all those hours." Margaret continues to talk to the baby as she changes her and feeds her. At around seven, they go back into Margaret's room. She lays Natalie on Hawkeye's chest, instantly waking him up.

"Good morning." He says smiling.

"Morning."

"And how are you Natalie? Are you doing well honey?" He asks, sitting up a bit to better hold the infant. "Did you sleep well? I bet you did."

"I figured you can get her dressed while I go take a shower."

"That's fine, but I'm in right after you."

"Fine." Margaret said smiling, stealing a kiss before she heads into the bathroom.

"Alright Nat... let's go see what you should wear today." He says, getting up and walking into the nursery, "We have all sorts of clothes for you to wear... would you like pink or purple or maybe blue? I think you have too many clothes for a baby... you aren't even two weeks old yet! Ok how about you pick. I have purple and pink, and the first one you touch, you can wear." He says smiling watching her blue eyes look at the clothes. Her left arm moved first, "Purple it is." He says laughing. "Now, let's see if I can get this on you quicker then yesterday. I'm sorry I'm not good at working with someone so small yet." He dresses her and says, "Two minutes... that's a new record... let's celebrate. I think that this calls for a round of coffee." He smiles as the two of them head downstairs to start breakfast for him and his wife. He puts Natalie down in the baby seat that was placed on the table, "What do you think Mommy will want? Should I make her some eggs and bacon? Or do you think she will want cereal? Eggs it is." He says, smiling at the infant. Natalie starts fussing a bit, "What's wrong peanut?" He asks, cracking a few eggs into a bowl. She still fusses and he goes over, "How about this, you can help me over here." He says picking up her seat and bringing it over to the counter so she can see what he is doing, "It's a good thing you are portable." He says laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Margaret asked as she walked into the kitchen. 

"Natalie's portable... and it's a good thing."

"Why was she crying?"

"I don't know... I brought her next to me and she's fine."

"Well then, what are you making?"

"Eggs. Is that ok with you?"

"Sound's great."

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'm still a bit sore, but she's worth it." Margaret said smiling at the baby who was watching her daddy cook.

"Do you want me to get you any more medicine for the pain?"

"No, I'm still alright with it. I have a few more pills that I am not planning on taking."

"Ok." He says smiling.

"Oh, I was talking to Peg last night."

"And?"

"She and I are going to go to the Mall this afternoon, which leaves you with Natalie... unless I decide to take her." She says biting her lip. She hated leaving the baby, even if it was for just a couple of minutes.

"She'll be fine with me." Hawkeye said smiling.

"I know... I just really don't like leaving her." Margaret said sighing as Hawkeye placed a plate of food in front of her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He says, grabbing his plate of food and Natalie all at once, taking them over to the table. "She'll be sleeping most of the time, and you won't miss a thing."

He assured her. "So what are you girls shopping for?"

"I need some new clothes... and Peg says she just wants to get out of the house."

"What is she doing with the kids?"

"BJ's parents are up, so they are going to watch the girls for a little while."

"I forgot about that..." He says smiling.

"So do you think you can handle having her for the afternoon?"

"Margaret..." Hawkeye said almost groaning, "I am her father..." 

"I know..." 

"We'll be fine, won't we Nattie?" He asked the infant.

"Ok..." Margaret said eating her eggs. "I probably wont be long..." 

"Margaret, go out, have fun. You have been in this house for a week almost..." 

"I just don't like leaving her..."

"She'll be fine.

"I know..." Margaret said.

"What time are you going out?"

"Eleven... we are going to get some lunch and then go shopping."

"That sounds good."

At five of eleven, Margaret leaves the house and heads over to the Hunnicut's.

"So, how is everything?" Peg asked as they walked through the shopping center.

"Great. How about you?"

"Fine. How do you like the role of motherhood so far Major?"

"I love it." Margaret replied smiling. "She is my life. I can't remember or even know how I lived without her.'

"I know how you feel. BJ and the girls are my life."

"I never thought I could love two people as much as I love Hawk and Natalie. I hated leaving her today, even though it is only for a few hours, and Hawkeye is with her."

"Yeah, I hate leaving Erin and Gillian too, but they need to be left alone with others at an earlier age... it helps them adjust to when we leave and prevents the separation anxiety or something."

"Yeah.'

"So, where would you like to eat?"

"Anywhere is fine with me." Margaret replied as the two went in search of a good place to eat.

Natalie and Hawkeye had a nice day at home. After she woke up from her morning nap, Hawkeye decided to take her for a long walk, talking to her the entire way.

"So, where should we go Natalie?" he asked the wide eyed baby. She was looking at everything. "You don't care where we go do you? Just so long as you are able to see everything." They walked around the block and saw a few neighbors also walking.

"Good morning Hawkeye."

"Good morning Leslie." Hawkeye said smiling, "Good morning Denise.'

"Oh! Margaret had the baby!" Denise says smiling, "What did you have?" she asked as they crossed the street to see her.

"A girl." Hawkeye says smiling.

"When did you have her?" Leslie asks.

"May eighteenth."

"She's beautiful, what's her name?"

"Natalie."

"Would you look at those eyes? They are definitely from her father." Denise says.

"Congratulations Hawk!"

"Thank you." He says smiling.

"Tell Margaret the same. See you later."

"I will. Bye." He says. "See Nat... everyone loves you!"

At one, Hawkeye gets Natalie's bottle ready and makes him some lunch. He feeds Natalie, then eats himself. Natalie gets fussy when he was cleaning up. "What's wrong Natalie?" He asks her looking back over his shoulder. When she starts to cry he goes over and picks her up, cuddling her. "What's the problem peanut? Are you tired? You and I had a very busy day." He says to her, heading over to the couch. 'How about we take a little nap? How does that sound/' He asks watching her slowly fall asleep before falling asleep himself.

Around three, Margaret comes back home. She walks into the family room and sees the two on the couch. She smiles, grabbing a blanket to cover the pair up before heading upstairs to her room to take a nap. She sleeps for about an hour before waking up to the sound of Hawkeye in the nursery talking to Natalie.

"Hi." She says smiling as she walks through the door of the nursery.

"Hi. How was shopping?" He asks as he changes his daughter.

"It was nice. I bought some clothes for me and a few for Nattie too."

"That's great."

"How was your day?" 

"Good. We went for a walk and saw Leslie and Denise. They say congratulations." He says picking Natalie up and passing her to his wife, "You look like you missed her."

"I did." Margaret says, cuddling the infant. "Did you have a nice nap with daddy? It looked like you did."

Finally, the day came when Hawkeye had to get back to work. He loved being home with his girls and hated having to leave them. When Natalie woke up at six, Hawkeye got up with them and showered while Margaret fed the baby.

"I wish I didn't have to go in..." Hawkeye said, pulling on a shirt."

"Me neither, but you do." Margaret replied. "And you'll be home around six..."

"That's too long." He complains before picking Natalie up, "Now, don't you do anything cute when I'm gone deal?" He asked. Natalie reaches up and grabs his nose, causing him to smile, "Like that... no cute stuff."

"You better get going." 

"Yeah, I'm going." He says, kissing his wife and daughter before handing her back over,

"Have a good day girls."

"You too." Margaret said smiling. "So, what do you say Nat, should we go clean up your daddy's mess?" She asked after she heard the front door closed. 'I think that's a good idea."

Hawkeye gets into the hospital and heads straight to his office. "Welcome back Dr. Pierce." 

"Thank you Judy." He says, giving her a warm smile, "I see there is already a stack of charts ready for me." 

"We didn't want you to feel like we forgot about you." BJ said smiling as he walks into his friend's office.

"Thanks Beej." He says sarcastically.

"How was your week off?"

"Not long enough."

"How do you like the role of a father?" Judy asked.

"I love it. Natalie is perfect. She is the most perfect child."

"I bet. How are your girls Dr. Hunnicut?"

"Great." BJ said smiling. "Well pal, it looks like it's you and me in surgery to start out."

"Sounds great... let's go!" Hawkeye says as the two friends walk into the OR to scrub up.

At around three, Hawkeye decides to call home and see how Margaret was fairing alone with the baby. She of course was fine and began counting down the hours he could be with his family.

He only got to spend a few hours with Natalie in the morning and night. He savored every moment with her. He would take her from Margaret when he came in, and wouldn't put her down until she was ready to go to sleep. Margaret loved watching the two interact. It reminded her of herself and her own father. Margaret absolutely adored her new family as did Hawkeye.

Margaret and Hawkeye decided to take a trip East to see Daniel for a week. They were going to be flying out with a two month old. Everyone thought they were crazy, but they were going anyway. They were taking off at eight, which would be about the time Natalie would go down for her morning nap. As soon as they settled into the plane, Natalie fell asleep in Margaret's arms. She slept for two hours before waking up. The plane ride was very long, but Natalie did rather well. She only cried a few times, but quickly stopped. They touched down in Portland at around three o'clock, and Natalie was wide awake, which her Grandfather was thrilled about. He smiled when he saw his son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter step off the plane.

"Hi."

"Hi dad." Hawkeye says smiling, hugging his father.

"Hi." Margaret said, doing the same as Hawkeye.

"Well, Natalie, you are wide awake!"

"She has been for about an hour. Do you want to hold her dad?" Margaret asked.

"Sure! Let me take her!" He says smiling as he plucks the baby from her mother's arms.

"Well hi there Natalie... my gosh I can't believe how big you got in the past two months."

"She has gotten big... I can't believe she's two months already." Margaret said smiling as Hawkeye got their bags and they headed to the elder Pierce's car.

"I can't wait to show her off." Daniel says grinning. "Mary is dying to meet her."

"How is Mrs. Kensington?"

"She is doing well. She can't wait to see you three."

"Are you going back to the office?" Margaret asked.

"Not today. Tomorrow I am though." Daniel said. "Oh, there is the summer festival in town on Thursday, if you want to go."

"Sounds like fun." Hawkeye says smiling.

"What is it?" Margaret asks.

"It's just a festival with food and entertainment and fireworks. The entire town shows up for it." Hawkeye explains.

"Oh... ok... sounds good." Margaret says, a bit leery of the fireworks.

"We don't have to stay the entire time." Hawkeye smiles, knowing how she is with loud noises.

They went out for a nice dinner at around five, but by the time they got back to the house Natalie was getting cranky and wanted to sleep, but being in a different surrounding threw her off a bit. She was ok when someone would hold her, but if they put her down it was a different story. Margaret tried to put her in the crib which was in Hawkeye's old room, but every time she tried, Natalie would cry, so Margaret ended up holding her until she fell asleep, but it's not like she really minded. She talked to her until she was finally ready to be placed in the crib for what should be a two hour nap, which only turned out to be about a thirty minute one. The time difference really threw her off, even though they had tried to keep her up. She would be really tough tonight, and want to go to bed early because she hadn't taken her true afternoon nap. Margaret watched her daughter sleep for a few minutes and then headed down with the men.

"She down?"

"Yeah." Margaret says smiling at her husband, sitting next to him on the couch. "I don't know how we are going to keep her up an extra few hours tonight. She technically is going to miss her afternoon nap. I don't think she will sleep the whole two hours." 

"I forgot... time change." Hawkeye said shaking his head.

"I really don't want to be woken up at three in the morning with her wide awake."

"You'll be able to keep her up." Daniel assured them. "She won't be happy about it, but you can. Let her sleep a bit longer this afternoon."

"Yeah... I guess I could." Margaret says sighing.

"She'll be fine by tomorrow. I remember when we traveled with Ben through the time zone changes. He was miserable before bed, but the next day was right on schedule. Hawkeye had a set of lungs on him..."

"He still does." Margaret said smiling.

"Oh and like you don't." Hawkeye replies, poking Margaret in the ribs.

"I never said I didn't." She grins.

"So, does my granddaughter wake you up through the nights any more?"

"No. She stopped that at around a month old. She sometimes wakes up, but as soon as you pick her up she stops." Margaret says smiling.

"What time does she wake you up?"

"Six." Hawkeye replies, "Which is perfect for me because she is my alarm clock. I like waking up to her better then that ringing thing."

"You know what I am amazed at?"

"What's that dad?"

"At Margaret."

"Me?!"

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

"You look absolutely wonderful." He says, causing his daughter-in-law to blush, "I mean it. It is hard to believe that you just had a baby... only two months ago."

"I still have a ways to go." Margaret says smiling a bit.

"You look absolutely wonderful!" 

"She does." Hawkeye says smiling, "Not that she never looked great before."

"I take a lot of walks with Natalie... I hate being fat."

"You were never fat... you were round." Hawkeye says, grinning, trying to dodge Margaret's hand, poorly doing so and having it hit him square in the chest, "Ouch... "

"You deserved that son." Dan says laughing at his son.

"I know..." He replies, rubbing his chest.

Dan looked at the two and smiled. He has never seen Hawkeye so head over heals for a girl before, but Margaret was different. She was a special person, and kept Hawkeye on his toes every step of the way. Now, his son had his own child, and it was weird to even think of him being old enough to have a child. He knew Hawkeye had some trouble with kids before Natalie, but that was all in the past, and it's a good thing too because this little girl is definitely a daddy's girl. You could already tell it when he holds her.

After Natalie woke up, they all went out for an early dinner. Daniel was paying, and wanted to take them to show his granddaughter off to the town. They went to the local Lobster Shack, which was located in the middle of town. The restaurant was family own, and knew the Pierces very well. Natalie was in a very good mood when she woke up, even though she was still on California time, and it was a bit past her normal afternoon nap, being five o'clock in Maine.

"Well I don't believe it, Hawkeye it's great to see you." Martha says smiling as she hugs the boy. "When did you get in?"

"Around three. "Hawkeye says smiling. "How are you Mrs. Ross?"

"I've been great... and who is this lovely lady?"

"This is my wife, Margaret."

"Nice to meet you Margaret." She says shaking her hand.

"You too." Margaret smiles.

"Where's your father?"

"He'll be in shortly." Hawkeye says smiling.

"Ok, so shall I seat you three?"

"That would be great." Hawkeye says, following the woman to a booth.

"What would you two like to drink?"

"I'll take a martini please." Hawkeye says smiling. 

"And for you Margaret?"

"Um... just a water please." She says smiling.

"You're no fun." Hawkeye replies, smiling.

"And your dad will take a martini too... I am assuming."

"You could assume right." Hawk says laughing.

"I'll bring them right out to you."

"What do you think your dads doing?"

"Probably showing Natalie the coast. He'll be in shortly. Do you miss her already?"

"No, I just wanted to know what was taking them so long... speak of the devil." Margaret said smiling.

"I had to show Natalie how beautiful Maine was at an early age. You don't respect how pretty the coast line is if we don't get to them young."

"I told you." Hawkeye says smiling. "So did she like it?"

"She smiled and cooed and drooled a bit, so I took that as for extreme amusement." Dan says laughing.

"Well that's good. We ordered you a drink... well Mrs. Ross did."

"Martini?" 

"Yeah."

"Great." He says, sitting down with Natalie in his lap.

"Here you all go." Martha says, putting the drinks down in front of them. "Well..." She says looking at Dan, "Who is this cutie?"

"This is Natalie!" He says, proudly.

"She is absolutely beautiful! Is she a niece?"

"No! She's my granddaughter!" Daniel says laughing.

"You mean to tell me that you have a daughter Hawkeye?!"

"Yes." 

"I never would have thought.... Congratulations!" She says to the two.

"Thank you." Margaret says smiling.

"My gosh, she is beautiful... she looks a lot like Hawkeye."

"Yes, she does... especially with his eyes." Margaret agrees. "She definitely has her fathers eyes..." 

"But your skin." Hawkeye says... "And lips." He picks, getting a warning glance shot towards him.

"How old is she?"

"A little over two months. I had her May 18th." Margaret smiled.

"Well, she is absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." Hawkeye says grinning as he takes his daughter from his father.

"So... do you know what you want for dinner?" She asks, still watching the baby. They all order and have a nice dinner. Natalie was good for them the entire time, mainly looking around at all the people who came by the table to see her daddy and Grandpop.

The ones who knew about the Pierces new daughter were excited to see the baby finally, and those who didn't were shocked to hear the news and trilled for the couple. It would be a lot of fun for the three of them to show Natalie off at the festival, which would be coming up in a short few days.

By the time dinner was over, Natalie was getting very cranky, and Margaret did everything in her power to keep her up till seven. She really didn't want her waking up early. Natalie started crying around six, because every time she would almost fall asleep, Margaret would jostle her lightly and keep her awake. She was getting very frustrated with her mother. Margaret handed her over to Hawkeye after a while and he kept her up till around seven when he finally gave up. "I'm going to put her to bed."

"It's not seven yet." Margaret said, looking at the clock.

"Yeah, but she is really getting tired. It's only a few minutes early." He says, heading upstairs with her. She was now full out screaming. "I know." Hawkeye says, as he puts her into her pajamas. "It's not fun having to stay up when you are already exhausted, but I am just trying to prepare you for med school." He says smiling. "Shh.... We're almost done. Just another button and... there, see? Now was that so bad?" He asks, picking her up. "This room use to be my room, but now your Grandpop has it all set for you. It uses to be blue when I was little, but now it's purple." He keeps talking to her as he sits down in the rocking chair, "There, is this better?" He asks as she cuddles against him, looking up at him, "Now you can go to sleep. It's almost seven, but where we live it's earlier, so you basically skipped your afternoon nap didn't you? Right now, you would be waking up from your nap... yes you would be... but now you're exhausted. I hate being tired too." He keeps talking to her as her eyelids slowly close. He smiles when he hears her breathing steady and lays her in the crib. He then stands and watches her for a little while before heading back downstairs with his wife and father.

"Did she go to sleep?"

"Yeah. Almost right away."

"So, Margaret, do your parents know that you are out on the East Coast?"

"Of course... they are planning on coming up for the couple of days Hawkeye and I head to Philadelphia to introduce Natalie to Father Mulcahy." 

"Excellent."

"Yeah." Hawkeye says sarcastically, getting a glare from Margaret that he has seen all too frequently.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your parents?"

"Yes I am. I miss having them around." Margaret admits. "Especially my sister."

At around ten, Margaret heads up to bed. She was exhausted and knew that she would be woken up early, so she said good night to the two men and headed upstairs. Hawkeye and Daniel had a chance to talk, just the two of them, for the first time in a while.

"So, how is it being a father Hawk?"

"Great... I love it. The only thing I wish I could do is have more time at home with them."

"The life of a surgeon." Dan says smiling. "Have you and Margaret had a chance to get out alone in the past two months?"

"No..."

"Not at all?" Dan says almost shocked.

"Not at all. Between me working and the baby it just never seems to work out. We don't even have time to..." 

"Stop right there Benjamin..." Dan says smiling at his son, holding up his hand to him. He knew what was coming out of his mouth next and wanted to hear nothing of it. "I don't want or need to hear about that."

"I feel bad... but we just don't have time to do anything. Margaret won't leave Natalie alone with anyone other then me or occasionally Peg... and that is a very RARE occasion."

"Well, how about I take Natalie for the night and you two go out to dinner or something. How does that sound?"

"I'd have to check with her."

"Natalie? I'm sure she won't mind." He teases.

"I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Don't ask... just make reservations for somewhere and take her. I'm sure that she will agree to have a nice dinner out with her husband, without the baby."

"Yeah, I guess she wouldn't have a problem leaving her with you..."

"You should take her somewhere nice..."

"I was thinking of the same place we went the night I proposed."

"She'll like that."

"I think so. I guess I'll plan for a late dinner, around eight... that will give us enough time to get ready, get Natalie to bed and then drive out."

"Now you're thinking."

"You sure you don't mind watching Nat?"

"Nah... she'll be sleeping anyway."

"Ok." Hawkeye says, looking at his watch. "Midnight..." He says yawning.

"Yeah... I better turn in."

"As should I. Good night Dad."

"Are you going to stop into the office tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, I think Mrs. Kensington will have my skin if I don't."

"Yeah... good night Hawk."

"Night." He says as he makes a stop at the bathroom and then to check on Natalie before joining his wife. He left the door, open a crack and climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"What time is it?" She mumbles as she turns and leans into his chest.

"Midnight."

"Oh."

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night?"

"Where?"

"To dinner; Just the two of us."

"That sounds nice... your dad will watch Natalie for us?"

"Yeah, that is if you want him too."

"Sure, that's fine. I really want a chance to go out. We haven't had much time just the two of us..."

"We haven't had any time alone, just the two of us." Hawkeye says smiling, kissing the top of her head.

"So tomorrow night?"

"Is ours." He says, pulling her tightly against him.

"Good." She says yawning. She kisses his chest before closing her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." He says as they both fall asleep.

It was a very cool night, comfortable sleeping weather as long as you kept the window open, or in case of the guestroom, the balcony door. At around six, Natalie let out a cry. Margaret groaned, and peeled herself out of Hawkeye's grip. She walked past Dan's room, seeing that he was already up, and headed in to grab Natalie.

"Good morning pretty girl." She says smiling, picking her daughter up. "How are you today?" Natalie instantly stops crying and smiles at her mom. "There's that smile." She continues talking as she changes the baby, before heading downstairs to make her up a bottle. "I hear Grandpop, maybe he made coffee." Margaret says to the baby as they advance down the stairs into the kitchen, "Morning."

"Morning honey." Dan says smiling. "Hi princess! Did you sleep well last night?"

"She let me sleep longer this morning, even if it was only fifteen minutes."

"That's good. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"I would love one." She says, as she starts to boil the water for the bottle. "I hear your son is taking me out tonight."

"I heard the same."

"You sure you don't mind watching Natalie?" 

"Of course not... I tried to get Hawkeye to get out of here earlier because I wanted to spend some time with her while she was awake." 

"We could arrange that." Margaret said shrugging.

"Hawkeye didn't know if you would go for that."

"Normally no, but I think I can make an acceptation, that is if you don't mind."

"No... what do you say Natalie, do you mind staying with your old Grandpop for a few hours tonight?" He asks, getting a smile in response from the baby, "I think we're good Mommy."

"Alright." Margaret says smiling. "Here, do you want to hold her while I get her bottle?"

"Sure."

"When do you open the office?"

"I'm going in at seven thirty, so my first patient won't be until eight fifteen."

"That sounds like a good time... eight fifteen... how in the hell did you ever get Hawkeye to work for you when you opened that early?"

"Easy... I didn't have him in till nine." Dan says laughing.

"That's more his time." Margaret said, testing the bottle on her wrist before handing it to Daniel. "Do you mind? I am going to go up and get a shower really fast."

"Of course not. Natalie and I will be fine. Take your time."

"Thanks Dad." She says smiling as she heads upstairs.

"Your mommy is something Natalie." Dan says smiling at his granddaughter as he fed her.

Margaret quickly got her shower and got dressed before coming back downstairs. She heard her father-in-law talking to her daughter and smiled when she came into the room.

"Sounds like you two are having a good time."

"I was telling Natalie how much of a pain her daddy is."

"That he is." She says smiling.

The two talk until Dan has to head to work. Margaret decides to take Natalie out for a little walk before Hawkeye wakes up, so she heads upstairs and nudges him a bit, "Hey." 

"What?"

"I'm taking Natalie for a walk... we'll be back in a little while."

"Fine..." He says, rolling over and falling right back to sleep. Margaret shakes her head and smiles before heading outside with the baby. She placed Natalie in the stroller as they headed out onto Cliffside Road and walked around the town a bit. Margaret has always liked to take walks and she could already tell Natalie enjoyed it. They walked around the small town till about nine thirty when they headed back to the Pierce residence to wake up Hawkeye, who was already awake and making breakfast. "Hi."

"Hi..." Margaret said smiling, picking up Natalie, "It smells great."

"You hungry?"

"Starved." She says smiling at him.

"Well hey there Princess! How are you?" He asks the infant in his wife's arms. "Did you have a nice walk?"

"Yes. I like walking around out here. Oh, your father wants us to stop by his office today."

"I know." Hawk says, placing a plate of food in front of his wife before getting his own plate and sitting down next to the girls. "I figured we'd go after I cleaned up from breakfast."

"I'll do that."

"That sounds even better!" Hawkeye says smiling. "I made reservations for tonight."

"What time?"

"Seven. We'd have to leave here around six thirty... If you want to leave later so you can get Nat in bed we can do that."

"No, that's time is fine. You're dad can handle her."

"Ok, good." 

"Where are we going?"

"The same place we went when I asked you to marry me."

"Oh excellent." She says, taking a bite of her food. "I really like it there."

"So do I."

"Do you want to stop over and see the Gillis's?"

"Yeah... we probably should. My dad's told them about Natalie and they are anxious to meet her."

"I bet..." Margaret said smiling.

They finished up breakfast, then Hawkeye took Natalie from Margaret and went into the other room, while she cleaned up the mess her husband made. The rest of the morning into the afternoon they spend visiting people, and showing Natalie off. Of course everyone thought the child was absolutely beautiful and were thrilled for the two parents. Around five, Margaret decided to start getting dressed so she left Natalie with the Pierce men and headed upstairs. She was more excited then she would admit at being able to go out with just her husband tonight. It seemed so long since she was able to dress up and have a nice dinner. She took her time with getting her shower and getting ready for the night, and relieved Hawkeye at around six so he could do the same. By six thirty they are ready to leave.

"If you need us call the restaurant."

"She'll be fine Margaret." Dan says smiling.

"I know... but still... call the restaurant."

"I will. Have a good time you two."

"We will." Hawkeye says, kissing his daughter. "Be good princess."

"Thanks dad." Margaret says smiling, and kissing her daughter before they head out.

They enjoy a nice quiet and relaxing dinner, savoring the time they have together. They eat and dance before returning back home around ten. The house is dark by that time.

"Are you ready to go in yet?" Hawkeye asks Margaret as he takes her hand.

"No... are you?"

"No." He says smiling, "Lets go take a walk."

"That sounds good."

They head down the path towards the beach, hand in hand. It was a beautiful warm night on the shores of Maine. There was a soft breeze blowing across the ocean. They walk on the sand in silence for a few minutes before Margaret says, "Hold on..." She stops and takes off her shoes.

"Margaret...." Hawkeye says smiling, "You know how you in bare feet drives me absolutely wild."

"Down Pierce." She says playfully as they start walking some more. "It really is beautiful out here."

"Yeah, I miss it." He admits.

"So do I."

"This was the only place I lived... well besides for Korea and San Francisco."

"You were spoiled by its beauty. Do you ever think of moving back here?"

"Yeah, occasionally. I really am not ready to move yet. I love San Francisco and the hospital and of course being so close to BJ... but I miss my father and my friends out here."

"Do you think we will move back?"

"That's up to if I get a decent job offer, and if you want too."

"You know I'll follow you where ever you go."

"Yeah, but you have moved your entire life... I really don't want to move you again."

"One more time won't kill me." She says.

"We'll see..." He says, walking with her towards the ocean. They sit down right where high tide ended, knowing they won't get wet. Margaret sits herself right in-between his legs, leaning back on him. He closes his arms around her and they watch the stars.

"Everything is so much clearer up here." She says smiling.

"You can't get much further away from everything then this." He says, kissing the side of her head. "So... how is this for our first date after the kid?"

"Not too bad." She says smiling.

"That's all?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, what could I do to make it better?"

"I can think of one thing... that can not take place here." She says, looking at her watch in the moons light.

"Well, it's eleven thirty." He says grinning... "What do you say about us heading back to the house?"

"I think that would be a plan... but it's your father's house."

"That's ok... he's sound asleep. As long as you promise to not make too much noise we'll be fine." He says grinning.

"Same goes to you buster." She says rolling her eyes as they stand up, heading back to the house. Margaret heads into the bathroom and Hawkeye goes out to the balcony, sitting down on the lounge chair. "What are you doing out here?" He hears his wife ask.

"Nothing." He says smiling.

"Well are you going to come inside?"

"I don't think so... why don't you come out here."

"Hawk..."

"Come on Hotlips." He says grinning. "Learn to live a little."

She smiles and heads outside sitting in-between his legs. He immediately attacks her neck and before they knew it, passion overtook them. They stayed outside for the night, covered by a blanket sleeping in one another's arms. They woke up by the sun at around five am, and went inside to wait for Natalie to wake up. Neither one spoke right away as they lay in bed together. It was the first time in a long time that they had been together and they were thrilled to have a moment's of peace before Natalie decided to wake up.

They fell asleep for about an hour before they heard the familiar cry.

On Friday, they headed down to Philadelphia to meet up with Margaret's parents and the Padre. They would only be staying till Sunday when they would be heading back up to Maine one two more nights before heading back to California on Wednesday Morning. They got down to their hotel by one o'clock, and Natalie was miserable. She was exhausted and ready for her nap. Margaret was doing her best to stop her from crying as they entered the hotel, but ended up failing. She was screaming by the time Hawkeye got the key.

"You take her." Margaret huffed as she handed the child over to him. "What floor are we on?"

"The fifth. Right down the hall from your folks."

"Are they here?"

"Yes." He says, placing Natalie up against his shoulder, rubbing her back, "Nat, you're really beginning to hurt my ears there kiddo."

They head on to the elevator, "Where too Ma'am?"

"The fifth floor." Margaret says politely. Natalie was beginning to quiet down as they stepped off of the elevator. Margaret smiled and thanked the man as they headed down to their room.

"Alright, let's get her down for a nap before your pa...." Hawkeye begins but is cut off by the sound of his mother-in-law calling to them from three doors down.

"You three are finally here! You're a bit late." Kate says smiling as she kisses her daughter and son-in-law. "How are you?"

"Fine mom, how are you?" Margaret asks smiling.

"Great."

"Where's daddy?"

"He'll be out in a few seconds. I thought I heard you two so I peeked out."

"Perfect timing." Hawkeye said, a bit sarcastic.

"Now, let me see my granddaughter." She says looking at her sleepy face. "She looks tired."

"She is." Margaret says.

"Let me take her."

"We just got her to stop crying..." Hawkeye begins.

"Oh nonsense. She'll be fine." Kate says grabbing her off Hawkeye's shoulder, cuddling her, "She has gotten a lot bigger since we saw her last."

"They tend to do that." Hawk replies as he opens there door and the Houlihan women enter. Natalie gets fussy again as she is jostled by her grandmother, "How about I put her down, and you two catch up?"

"Ok." Margaret says smiling at him as he takes Natalie.

"Come on Nat..." He says, as she instantly stops crying. "I know how you feel."

He walks out onto the porch that has the door off of the master bedroom, which is connected to the smaller bedroom that they will have Natalie in. He sits down on the lounge chair with her and rubs her back, "This is going to be a long two days Natalie..." He says, sighing. He was not looking forward to seeing the Colonel and would put it off till the last possible second. "You are going to have to save me ok?" He asked, watching her look up at him, "Keep me sane." He tells her as she closes her eyes, "Or sleep... either one is good." He stays out on the porch for a while longer looking out at the river.

About fifteen minutes later, he brings her back in and lays her in the crib. He sighed and headed back into the living room of the hotel. He saw the Colonel sitting next to his wife and forced on a smile. "Is she sleeping?" Margaret asked.

"Yes." He says, "How are you Colonel?"

"Fine, you?"

"Fine." Hawkeye replied... and that was the last thing he said. He sat down on the chair across from Margaret and kept quiet until Natalie woke up again. All they talked about was the Army and the past, two things Hawkeye was not fond of. He kept on getting glances from Margaret, but he dodged almost every one of them. He liked Kate, but today, even she was in on the army conversation. At three thirty, Natalie woke up, and Hawkeye was up and out of the chair very quickly. He walked into the baby's room and picked her up. "Am I glad to see you awake." He says smiling.

Margaret came in and closed the door, "What is with you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"You are being so rude to my parents Pierce!" She said in a loud whisper.

"Me? How am I being rude? What would you like me to do huh? Talk about what I think of the army?"

"That's not all we are talking about! Damn it Pierce!"

"You're right... you are also talking about other things that I know nothing about... and that is the interesting things! Margaret... I never have or never will care about the army!

The only good thing that came out of that was you and our friends... that is it. I never wanted to be there in the first place. I'm not you. It was the worst experience in my life... and I will never make army my life again!"

"It is your life because I am army, and I am your wife!" She says, taking Natalie from him. "What happens if Natalie decides to go into the army or if we have more kids one of them? Are you going to completely shut off all communication because they decided to chose army life?" 

"Margaret..."

"I'm serious! You are involved in the army, if not physically then emotionally. You were there; you were a Captain in the army! I was a Major, and if I didn't have kids I would have been promoted...."

"Margaret... I love you... not the army! And I know how much the army means to you which is the reason that I am keeping my mouth closed on the situation!"

"You are coming off to my father as..."

"I don't care what I come off to your father as... he doesn't like me and I personally don't like him either. You know this. What he thinks does NOT matter to me! Why can't you understand this?"

"But it matters to me! You should want what matters to me Hawkeye! I mean..." She says, almost yelling, "You and I are supposes to be a team now! I respect your feelings, why can't you respect mine?! Hawkeye... you know how much my father means to me! Why can't you try to get along?"

"We do.. I have, but it is hard when every time I am around him he brings up the army!"

"He's regular army! Damn it Pierce!" She says, changing Natalie. "He's my father!"

"And I have not done anything wrong!"

"You are acting completely...." She says, not knowing what to say next, "You know what? I'm done, I'm going back out there and seeing my parents... you can come out and actually act civil towards them or..."

"I'll be out in a little while." He says, walking into the master bedroom and onto the porch. He sat down on one of the chairs, muttering to himself. If he had gone into that room he would have probably walked out of the hotel. How dare her come in and tell him how he should act around her parents. He did absolutely nothing wrong! All he did was sit there and keep his mouth shut, something which took all his emotional power to stop. He knew that for the next two days, it would be hell. The only good time he will have is when they see Father Mulcahy tomorrow afternoon for lunch. It wouldn't be so bad seeing the Colonel if it wasn't for the constant army talk! He sighed and figured he best go inside. Margaret was pissed off at him enough for one day. He walked back into the living room and felt Margaret's icy stare on him as soon as he was in her eyesight. Natalie was sitting with her grandfather smiling at him.

"She has a smile like her mother." The Colonel says.

"And eye's like her father." Kate replies.

"She's a perfect combination of us." Margaret said, looking at Hawkeye.

"Yeah, but hopefully she wont have our tempers." He smiled at her.

"She will..." Kate says smiling, "The first one always has the mouth."

"Hey!" Margaret said smiling.

"I sometimes don't know how you do it Hawkeye..." Kate says smiling.

"Trust me; I sometimes don't know how she does it." He says smiling at Margaret.

The rest of their trip in Philadelphia went very well. They got over their little tiff soon after it occurred and that made for a nicer time. Father Mulcahy absolutely adored the infant and was thrilled to have the chance to meet them. Margaret's parents would be coming out once again for Thanksgiving, but for Christmas they would be going to Annie's. The Pierces were invited but declined. Margaret really wanted Natalie's first Christmas to be at there house. Daniel would be flying out till two days after New Years to spend the holidays with his family. On Sunday they went back up to Maine and on Tuesday they left. The flight went great. Natalie slept for some of the ride as they flew across country. Margaret was a little nervous about how Natalie would take to the adjusting time zones again. She did rather well when they were in Maine, but now, she would want to sleep at four instead of her normal bed time of seven. Somehow Margaret managed to keep her up till almost her bedtime. At nine Margaret and Hawkeye headed up to bed, and the next morning he was off to work, leaving Margaret and Natalie to their own.

The rest of the summer seemed to fly by and November was upon them. Natalie was six months now. Hawkeye was only working tonight until five, which Margaret was excited about. He had been working late all of October, and rarely home for more then four hours at a time. He and BJ were the only two surgeons on call for that month because the others were out on vacation. When Natalie woke up from her afternoon nap she was extremely clingy to Margaret. She would cry every time she was out of her arms. Margaret couldn't understand why she was so fussy. She figured it was her teeth. She has been teething for about three weeks, so naturally that was what she figured it was. Natalie was normally such a happy baby, but today was different. Margaret put her down in her playpen for a few minutes, and she played with her toys, watching her mom carefully so that she didn't leave her. The phone rang and Margaret went to answer it in the Kitchen, "Hello?"

"Hi Margaret."

"Hi Peg, how are you?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"I'm doing well also."

"I was just talking to BJ and he said that Hawkeye and he have the day off tomorrow so I was wondering if you wanted to drop Natalie off here with Ashley and come out to dinner with us. We haven't really gotten to have an 'adult' dinner in a while."

"That actually may be a nice idea." Margaret says smiling. "What time would you say?"

"I told Ashley to get here around six thirty."

"That sounds like a plan. Where do you want to go?"

"Some where nice." Peg says smiling on the other line.

"Well how about..." Margaret starts, just as Natalie starts to cry, "Shit... Peg, can you hold on for a second?"

"Sure." She says smiling. "She doesn't sound too happy."

"No she's not." Margaret says as she places the phone on the table and walks into the family room, "Hey, hey, hey there little girl." She calls to her daughter. "What's wrong princess huh?" She asks as she picks her up out of the crib. "Shh, it's ok, I'm here. Why are you so cranky?" Natalie immediately stops crying and lays her head on Margaret's shoulder, Margaret heads back into the kitchen and picks up the phone, "Sorry about that Peggy."

"Is she ok?"

"She's been absolutely miserable since she woke up from her nap."

"Why?"

"I think her teeth are bothering her, but I can't tell."

"Maybe she's coming down with something."

"God I hope not. She has been healthy for the most part."

"Gillian has too, except for that flu that hit her three weeks ago."

"Yeah... but I guess we'll see." She says, as Natalie clings to her shirt.

"So shall we plan for tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll call you if Natalie ends up having some bug."

"Ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Right Peg. Bye."

"Bye." Peg says, and the two women hang up.

Natalie starts to fuss again, "Alright Natalie, alright. It's ok." She says rubbing the baby's back. She sits down in the living room on the couch and lies down with Natalie on her chest. "It's ok pretty girl. Daddy should be home soon. Then Mommy will make us dinner. How does that sound?"

Around five, Hawkeye comes in. Margaret is in the kitchen trying to feed Natalie which is proving to be difficult. "Hi honey." He says, kissing her.

"Hi. You're a bit late."

"I know. BJ and I had an emergency case come in, so we had to take it." He says, looking down at Natalie, "Hi Princess." He says as he kisses her head.

Natalie sees him and starts to fuss. 

"No honey, eat a little kiddo, please? For mommy?" Margaret begged the six month old.

Natalie kept pushing the spoon away from her mouth which was clenched shut. Her hands were a mess, full of mashed bananas.

"She's not eating?" Hawkeye says, looking at her.

"No... she ate a little bit, but other then that, nothing. She has been cranky since she woke up from her afternoon nap, and now she really isn't eating."

"Don't force her. She probably isn't feeling too well." Hawkeye says, as he looks down at her. Natalie looks at her dad and starts to cry, reaching for him. Margaret wipes her face and hands off quickly and Hawkeye picks her up. She cuddles down against the crook of his neck and sucks her thumb. "What's wrong baby girl? Do you not feel well?" He asks her as he kisses her forehead, "You don't feel too warm." He says, rubbing her back. "So what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti. Oh and tomorrow we are going to go out with Peg and BJ... providing Natalie is ok."

"Great." He says smiling. They had their first dinner together in over three weeks, and enjoyed every minute of it. Margaret really like the fact that Natalie was content with her father holding her, so she could have a break. Her cousin said when her son was born the only one he wanted for two years was her. He wouldn't even go to his father if he was sick or upset, and thankfully Natalie was the opposite. Throughout the night, Natalie was getting a little stuffy, and had a bit of a cough. Hawkeye knew that she was coming down with something. She fell asleep around nine, which was odd for her. She was up fussing for about an hour before. Margaret finally got her down and went to join her husband on the couch.

"How is she?"

"I don't know... she is really stuffy..."

"She'll probably have something by tomorrow morning... hopefully after six o'clock."

"Damn..." Margaret said sighing.

"She'll be ok."

"I know... I just wish I could do something to help her."

"She'll be ok." Hawkeye says, kissing her on the cheek.

At around midnight the two went up to bed, Hawkeye checked on Natalie and shook his head. She was really congested. He kissed her cheek and went to join Margaret who was already in bed. They slept soundly until five that morning when they were woken up by Natalie crying.

"I'll get her." Margaret said yawning, throwing the blankets back as she headed out of their room and into the baby's room, "Ok Natalie, I'm coming." She says, turning on the lamp before quickly walking to the crib to pick her up. "Shh... you're ok." She says, lifting her out of the crib, "Damn." Margaret said when she felt how warm she was, "You don't feel too well do you Natalie." She sat down in the rocking chair with the baby who continued to cry. After about ten minutes Hawkeye comes in to see what he can do for his daughter. 

"Is she ok?"

"She feels really warm." Margaret said, as Hawkeye put his hand on her forehead.

"I'll go find the thermometer." He says, walking out of the room before quickly returning and taking her temperature. "102." He says, before taking her out of Margaret's arms,

"Let me check her out and then I'll get her some medicine."

"Ok." Margaret said sighing. She watches him look her over, and saw how much Natalie hated it. All she wanted was someone to hold her, and her daddy was poking and prodding her. She fought him the entire time as he checked her over. Finally Hawkeye says, "It's typical of what I have been seeing in the hospital lately, so I'll get her some medicine and she'll be alright in a few days."

"Ok." Margaret said as Hawkeye picked Natalie up. Hearing her cry made Margaret's stomach drop. She hated not being able to do anything to make her little girl feel better. What made this even worse was it was her first time being sick. Hawkeye handed Natalie to Margaret and said, "I'm going to go get dressed and head to the hospital. I'll pick up something for her and be right home."

"Ok." Margaret said, cuddling Natalie. Hawkeye kissed both girls and quickly got dressed so he could get to the hospital and back even quicker. "I'm sorry you don't feel well Nat..." She says to the crying baby. Natalie clung to her like she was a second limb. She griped Margaret's shirt with her fists to ensure she was not going anywhere, even though Margaret wasn't even thinking about putting her down. She got up and went out of the baby's room back into hers and lied on the bed with her on her chest. She could tell Natalie was still tired, and she was exhausted too, so she figured she'd try and get her to sleep. "Ok Natalie, how about you and I get some more sleep? Its five thirty, and I know you couldn't have possibly slept well last night, so what do you say kiddo?" She asked, rubbing her back, "Just close your eyes... you're fine. I promise I won't leave you." After about fifteen minutes Natalie finally fell back to sleep. Margaret laid her next to her on the bed and fell asleep.

Hawkeye came home at around six thirty and saw the two sleeping. He figured the medication can wait till they woke up again, and he joined his two girls for a few more hours of sleep. At eight thirty Margaret woke up and looked at the time. She then propped pillows up next to Natalie and went into the shower. She took her time and then got dressed and headed downstairs. Natalie let her daddy sleep till a bit after nine before waking up and letting out a cry to tell him that she is up. Hawkeye smiled at his daughter, "Well, good morning." He says picking her up, "Did you sleep well? I don't think you did, but it's still always nice to ask." He asks, smiling at her. "How about we try some medicine kiddo? Let's try some ok? I know you'll hate it." He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the medicine with the medicine dropper. He fills it up with the red liquid and tries to get Natalie to take it, "Oh come on Natalie... it's not too bad." He says, as she fights with him. "It will make you feel better..." He says. He fights with her for another minute or two till she finally gave in and took it. "There... now you won't have to take it for another four hours." He tells her as she lays her head against his shoulder. "Should we go find mommy? I think that is a good idea. She probably is sitting downstairs wondering how you are feeling." He continues to talk to her as they descend down the stairs.

Margaret was sitting in the living room drinking a cup of coffee watching the news she heard them coming down the stairs and smiled, "Good morning. It's about time you guys got up."

"You know how I am when I have beautiful women in bed with me." He says grinning.

"Funny..." She says, "Give me my baby." She says, reaching for Natalie. "Did you get the medicine?"

"Yeah." 

"Did she take it?"

"I worked my magic and got her to take it."

"Good." Margaret says, standing up, "Are you hungry Nat? Let's see if you'll eat a little for me today." She brings her into the kitchen and sits her in the highchair. "Ok... shall we try some bananas? You like these." She tells her daughter. Natalie eats a little bit for Margaret. "Good girl. Hawkeye... can you call BJ or Peg and say we can't go tonight?"

"Yeah, sure." He says, and picks up the phone. While he talks to his friend, Margaret cleans up the baby. Today she was even clingier then yesterday. She did not want anyone to put her down or leave her side for more then a second. She also ended up with a deep cough. Margaret did her best to comfort the baby, but still wished she could do more then what she was. It wasn't ill two days later when Natalie was finally feeling like herself, hr fever broke that night, and she awoke in a rather good mood. Margaret could finally relax. Hawkeye came home around six that day, and smiled when he heard his daughter laughing.

"She sounds like she is feeling better." He says, kissing his wife.

"Yeah, she is." Margaret said smiling.

"You look a bit better too Princess and you don't have a fever anymore." He tells her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Well mommy, I think that you and I survived the first of many illnesses."

"Yeah... We did pretty good." She says smiling. There was nothing hat could prepare her for when her own child was sick, not even when they were in Korea nor all the training in medicine there was in the world. Margaret felt horrible that she couldn't make her feel better quicker. She was glad that was over, and hoped it didn't happen for a while longer.

December came quick and Christmas was upon them. Hawkeye was thrilled to have Natalie this Christmas. It seemed to make the season more magical. Even though she was too little to understand everything that was going on, Hawkeye included her in everything. Hawkeye had off from work from the 23rd-28th, which was exactly what he needed. He wanted to spend every moment with his family that he possibly could. Christmas, Natalie woke up at the same time as always, 6:00 and let out a cry. Hawkeye got up with her, and she instantly smiled as she stood up in her crib, reaching out for him.

"Good morning Princess. How are you?" He smiled as she talked to him in her own baby gibberish. He talked to her and changed her. After they did that, they went back into the master bedroom and Hawkeye sat Natalie next to her mom. She smiled and laid her head against her mom, smiling.

"Good morning." Margaret says, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Hawkeye says, kissing her.

"Are you happy to have daddy home?" She asked Natalie as the baby crawled over to her father. He immediately picks her up and she starts to laugh. "I guess you are." She says, yawning.

"Dadadadada." Natalie starts saying as she leans against Hawkeye's chest.

"Did you hear that?!" Margaret says smiling.

"She can talk! Natalie you can talk!"

"I can't believe it!" Margaret says, still smiling.

"This has to be the best Christmas gift I have ever gotten." Hawkeye says smiling. "I can't believe she said dada! How about mama, can you say that yet?"

"Dadada." She says smiling again.

"We'll have to work on mama." Margaret says

"Wait till I tell my father."

"He's probably already up. I can smell the coffee."

"Shall we head down?"

"Yeah." Margaret says sitting up, grabbing her bathrobe and they all head downstairs.

"Merry Christmas dad."

"Merry Christmas Hawk, Margaret, Natalie." He says, kissing the girls.

"Guess what Natalie did today?" Hawk says.

"What's that Hawk?"

"She spoke."

"She did?! What did she say?!"

"Dada." He says beaming.

"That's great Hawk!" Dan says smiling. "You know, once they start... they don't shut up."

"That's fine with me." Hawkeye says laughing.

"You'll be sorry Hawkeye... Remember, I raised you... and you started talking at eighteen months, in full sentences..."

"And he hasn't shut up yet." Margaret said smiling.

"You my dear, are thinking like a Pierce now." Dan says smiling, "What has Hawk done to you?"

"You don't want to know." Hawkeye says smiling. "What do you think Natalie... do you want to open your presents? I think Santa left you something..."

Natalie looked at the perfectly wrapped presents and had no idea what to do to them, until Margaret took her out of her fathers arms and sat her in front of the tree and unwrapped a few packages. Natalie got the hang of it a little and loved ripping the paper. She smiled up at her mom as she scratched at the paper. "Mamamama." She begins to say, causing Margaret to smile brightly.

"Two words in one day... I'll be damned." Hawkeye says watching his daughter bypass the toys and play with the boxes and papers, "You know, we could have saved a lot of money if we had just bought her pap..."

"Don't even say it." Margaret said smiling. "Natalie... look here...." Margaret shows her a toy that she instantly falls in love with. "See... she likes the toys... you just have to get her attention."

"Dadadadada..."

"What?" He says to her, she just smiles, "I know... you are really cute."

"Hawk... she has you wrapped around her finger." He says, smiling.

"Is that so bad?"

Dan looks at his son and smiles, "No. That is right where you should be." He watched his son and daughter-in-law with their daughter and just smiled. He gave his son the nickname, and though he didn't call him it all the time, he was beginning to only use that name because it was all Margaret knew him as, and his other close friends. He watched his granddaughter laugh. She thought her parents were the best, and even her grandfather. He was glad that Hawkeye found happiness, and that he finally has a girl in the family.

That night they ate at the Hunnicut's house. Erin once again was thrilled to show her aunt and uncle everything she and Gillian got from Santa. Natalie and Gillian became great friends and loved being around each other. They were a lot like their fathers; once they were together it was hard to break them apart. When they went home Natalie and Gill cried a bit, but Natalie quickly forgot about missing her 'cousin' when they left. After they got home, Margaret put Natalie in her crib, thinking she would go right to sleep, but she had other ideas, "Mamama." Natalie says, pulling herself up and holding her hands out.

"What is it little girl?" She says smiling, picking her up. "Are you not ready to go to sleep yet? How about we sit and read a book... how does that sound?" She asks, picking one of the new books that she had gotten for Christmas. Margaret began to read to her and Natalie stared at the pictures with wide eyes. Neither one of the girls saw Hawkeye standing in the doorway, watching them interact in the beginning. When Margaret finished the book, Natalie smiled and said, "DADADA!"

"Hi Princess. Did you like that book?" He asked, smiling. 

"I think she did." Margaret said smiling, kissing her head. "Sounds like she is going to really use our names isn't she?"

"I hope so... I kind of like it." Hawkeye says smiling. He walks over and kisses his daughter, and she gives him one more smile and leans against Margaret. She slowly fell asleep and Margaret put her into the crib. She watched her sleep for a while, and felt Hawkeye's hands lace around her waste. "She's really growing up isn't she?"

"Kids tend to do that." Hawkeye smiles.

"I just can't believe how big she's gotten already..."

"She'll keep on getting bigger."

"I don't think I like that.... She isn't going to be our little girl forever."

"She will always be our little girl.... She'll just be a bit bigger... but that won't be for a while..."

"It will be sooner then we think..."

"Well then, I guess we'll have to take each day and savor it." Hawkeye smiles. "She's still a baby Margaret."

"I know... but she's almost one."

"Do you want another one?"

"Not just yet... but I'm thinking in the not so distant future... maybe when she is sixteen months or so we can start trying."

"That sounds like a plan." He says, kissing her cheek.

"I can't believe she's talking... at seven and a half months."

"Well you and I both don't shut up, so it was bound to be passed down." Hawk laughed.

"I can't even remember what it was like without her."

"Me neither. Come on; let's let her sleep and head back down with my dad. I think there is some eggnog still."

"Sounds good." Margaret says, taking his hand and closes her bedroom door, walking back downstairs. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Hawkeye says, kissing her.

That Christmas they felt like a family. There little girl was getting older and they couldn't even imagine life without her. The New Year was upon them and it would bring change for everyone. Margaret and Hawkeye have never been happier.

TBC...

I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. R&R Please, but be kind! There are PLEANTY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Forgive the small mistakes... its' 3:02 in the morning...

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please R&R!

Thanks

STARY


	8. One Year

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!

Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy the this chapter!

At the end of January, Natalie was beginning to creep all over the place. If there was something to hold on to, she was pulling herself up and walking around a little bit. Margaret and Hawkeye had to keep a careful eye on her so she wouldn't get into anything she wasn't suppose to. Margaret was on the sofa, watching Natalie eye up something on the coffee table, "Don't even think about it Natalie." Margaret says smiling at her daughter. Natalie gave her a huge smile and continued to creep over to the glass vase on the table. "Natalie... No!" Margaret said, grabbing the vase off the table, causing Natalie to show her disapproval of her mother, "This is not for little girls to touch."

"MAMA!" She says, frowning.

"Natalie." She says, giving her a stern look, however quickly forgot about being stern when Natalie smiled. "You think this is all a game don't you? Well let me tell you something Miss Pierce." She tells her daughter, picking her up and putting her in her lap, "This is not a game... I'm always going to win."

"Mama!" Natalie says, smiling.

She squirms in her mom's arms, so she puts her back on the ground, immediately pulling herself up onto the coffee table. Margaret talked to Natalie until the phone rang, she sighed, picked Natalie up and took her into the kitchen, "Hello?" She says, as she puts Natalie on the ground to crawl around.

"Hi Maggie."

"Hi Annie, how are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Good thank you."

"How's my niece doing?"

"Great! She's getting big... crawling all around and walking around with the help of furniture a little bit."

"That's great! How's Hawkeye?"

"Good... working as always." She says almost sighing. "How's Tyler?"

"He's doing really well. We may be moving to Indiana though."

"Really? When?"

"If it happens, it will be in March."

"Well, you'll be closer to us." Margaret says looking on the bright side.

"Yeah..." She says.

Margaret knew that something was bothering her sister, but she didn't know what,

"Annie..."

"What?"

"Is something bothering you?"

"No... why?"

"Ann Marie, I know you better then anyone... what's wrong?"

Annie sighs "Nothing is wrong Margaret," She says, "I'm just worried a bit."

"Worried about what?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Really? Annie that's great! Why..."

"I have all the symptoms, I'm sick in the morning, I'm late, and I'm constantly moody... so much that people have to know that I'm your little sister." She jokes.

"Hey!" Margaret says, smiling, sitting down at the kitchen table, watching Natalie play with her toys. "Have you gone to the doctor?"

"Not yet..."

"Don't you think you should?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you happy?"

"Thrilled... nervous... I don't know Margaret... Tyler doesn't want a baby yet. He was very sure of himself that we would wait another year or so..."

"It takes two to tango Ann."

"I know... but still, I am scared that he won't want it yet."

"I know how you feel... I was nervous with telling Hawk."

"But you and Hawk... you are married to a surgeon Margaret."

"The army pays pretty well too. Annie what do you want me to tell you, that this is the worst thing that is going to happen to you? You want kids right?"

"Yeah... but..."

"Well it's a little too late for but."

"It's just Tyler..."

"He'll be fine Annie. I know he will... Natalie... No." Margaret said turning her attention to the baby who was trying her hardest to get into the cabinets. She fell on her butt and smiled at her mom. "No." Margaret said sternly, before returning to her sister, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok... what's she doing?"

"Trying to get into everything."

"What do you expect? She's Hawkeye's daughter."

"She definitely is... though she's really beginning to battle me, so she may have a bit of me in her..."

"Dear lord no." Annie says laughing.

"Do me a favor..."

"Ok."

"Make yourself a doctor's appointment, and go... don't worry about it until you are certain. That's what I did with Hawkeye. Then what ever happens happens. Tyler will be fine."

"If you say so." Annie says, a bit leery.

"And I'm here to help you... if you ever need anything you know that I am only a plane ride or a phone call away."

"I know." Annie says, sighing.

"Relax."

"Thanks Margaret."

"You're welcome." Margaret says.

"MAMA!"

"What?" She asks, getting just a smile from her daughter, "Am I not paying enough attention to you? So sorry princess."

"Do you want to go?"

"No, she's fine." She assures her sister. They talk for a few more minutes before they say goodbye, "Let me know as soon as you find out!"

"I will. Thanks again Maggie."

"No problem."

"Give Hawk and Nat a kiss for me."

"Will do, I love you Annie."

"You too Margaret. Bye."

"Bye." Margaret says, hanging up the phone. "Alright Little Girl, it's you and me now. "

She says as her daughter crawls over to her, pulling herself up on her moms legs, holding her hands up. Margaret picks her up and she cuddles against her chest. "So what should we do today honey?" She asks. "Are you hungry now? I bet you are! Let's go see if we can find you some lunch. It's twelve thirty! And then, maybe we can go and take a nap. How does that sound? Good?" She goes to the cabinet to find her something to eat "I am going to have to go to the food store soon, otherwise daddy and I will have to start eating baby food. Maybe I'll go today if he gets home on time. Would you like that? Would you like to stay with daddy for a few hours?"

"Dada!" She says, banging her hands on her highchair.

"I thought you wouldn't mind that." She says, smiling as she places a couple pieces of banana on her table. That was now her favorite fruit, probably because it's the only thing Margaret doesn't puree for her. She only has about five teeth so Margaret is nervous giving her anything too hard. Hawkeye gives her cheerio's sometimes, but other then that, everything's still soft. Margaret started to feel Natalie, and she latched onto the spoon, "You are getting too independent for my liking Natalie." She says, helping her. "Then after this, how about we go and take a nap? Mommy needs to get a few things done around the house." Natalie just smiles and happily eats her food. Margaret cleaned her up after and sat her in the playpen to play for a while. She was getting to a point where she didn't like to be penned up all the time, she wanted to move around. At one thirty, Natalie started to cry, "Ok honey." Margaret said, picking her up. "Are you tired? Come on let's go take a nap." She continues talking to her till they get upstairs. She lies her in her crib and Natalie immediately sticks her thumb in her mouth and closes her eyes. Margaret kisses her and walks out to do a little bit of cleaning. The house was a mess now that Natalie was crawling No matter how hard she tried... the house always was in shambles. Margaret cleaned up the toys and put them in the corner and then went to the kitchen to finish up the dishes and figure out what she was going to have for dinner. Everything she did was usually planned out and organized. That was the only way she felt she could keep control of everything. She spent and hour cleaning and finally got to sit down and watch a little bit of television before Natalie woke up. Margaret went up when she heard her calling, and brought her back downstairs. She got her something to drink and eat and talked to her as she ate. When she was done Margaret got her down from the highchair and let her walk around. She crawled out of the kitchen and into the family room, where she headed to her toys and started messing everything up that Margaret had spent cleaning. All Margaret could do was smile. She heard the phone ringing and went to pick it up, "Hello?" She called, stretching the phone cord so she could see Natalie in the other room.

"Hello Margaret." The friendly, familiar voice called on the other line.

"Hi Colonel! How are you?"

"I'm well, how are you?"

"Doing well also." She says smiling.

"How's Hawkeye?"

"He's fine... working of course, but fine."

"Good, and Natalie?"

"She is doing wonderful. She's getting big and just started to walk around furniture."

"That's when they are most dangerous." Colonel Potter says laughing.

"Yeah, but she is wonderful."

"Good!"

"How is Mrs. Potter?"

"She is doing well. Busy with her bridge playing, but other then that, she is perfect."

"Good." She says, as Natalie starts to crawl over to her. Margaret watches her bypass and head towards the cabinets. "Natalie... don't even think about it young lady." She warns sternly, getting a smile from her daughter. She pulls herself up onto the counter.

"Well, the reason I was calling, is to see if you would like to come out and visit, or if we go out there to see you."

"That sounds good... what would be better for you?"

"Either would be wonderful."

"Well, you haven't come out here in a while, and I'm sure BJ would like to see you soon..."

"That sounds good." Potter says smiling on the other line. "It will probably be easier for us to travel then you."

"Yeah... When would you like to come?"

"I was figuring early February."

"That sounds great Colonel."

"We'll get a hotel..."

"We have plenty of room here if you would rather stay with us..."

"Nonsense, its fine. The misses and I are fine staying in a hotel."

"Ok, but if you change your mind, the offer's here."

"Ok, thank you Margaret."

"Natalie... NO!" Margaret says looking at her daughter, before picking her up. "That sounds great Colonel."

"Well, I hear she isn't too happy with you, so I will talk to you soon, when everything is finalized." He says smiling as he hears Natalie crying.

"Ok Colonel, I'll talk to you then."

"Tell Pierce I said hello."

"I will. Bye Colonel."

"Bye Margaret."

"Natalie... you can't go into the cabinet's honey. I have things in there that could hurt you! I am going to get them out of reach and then you can play in the cabinets when ever you want too sweetheart." Margaret says, bringing the baby back into the family room and placed her onto the floor. She spotted a book she wanted on the table, pulled herself up and grabbed it, falling on her butt smiling. She banged it on the table a few times before handing it to her mom, and lifting her arms up, "You want to read? Ok, that sounds good." She says smiling and begins to read the story. Natalie loved to read and Margaret loved to read to her. They read until Hawkeye came home at four.

"I'm home." He calls, setting down his medical bag on the ground, and hangs up his coat.

"In here." Margaret called as Natalie squirmed out of her grips, and held onto the table.

"Dadadadada!" She called, smiling brightly. She definitely was one of the happiest babies that Margaret had ever encountered.

As soon as Hawkeye came into the family room, Natalie let go of the table and crawled over to him. He picked her right up and gave her a hug, "Were you good today? Did you get into everything and stress mommy out? I bet you did." He says smiling, kissing her cheek.

"She missed you I think." Margaret smiles, as he bent down to give her a kiss.

"Not as much as I missed you two. What did you girls do today?"

"Well, she crawled all over the place, tried to grab things off the table that she wasn't suppose to, and Colonel Potter called."

"Oh? How is he?'

"Fine. He is going to come down in February to visit BJ and us."

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"He really wants to see the kids... he hasn't had the joy of meeting Natalie or Gillian so he is excited."

"I bet... well that sounds just great." Hawkeye says smiling. He tried to put Natalie down on the ground but she clung to his shirt, smiling. "You want to stay with your old man? Well, I guess I can live with that." He grins. "Do you want to go out to dinner with BJ and Peg tonight?"

"Yeah, sure... but..."

"They have a babysitter and she wouldn't mind watching Natalie along with the other two girls."

"Oh, ok, that sounds great." Margaret says, "What time?"

"Six thirty."

"Do you think Natalie will approve of having you leave her?" Margaret joked.

"I don't think she has a choice." Hawkeye replies, "Besides, we haven't gone out, for an adult evening in ages. The last time we tried, Natalie ended up sick."

"That doesn't look like an option tonight." Margaret smiled.

"What do you say Natalie... would you like to go spend the evening with Erin and Gillian?" Hawk asked, getting a smile from Natalie. "I guess that's a yes."

"Mama."

"What?" She says, as her daughter smiles. "I can't wait till you can talk more kiddo. Then I may actually understand what you want."

"She just wants your full attention."

"I know that... but it would be a lot easier."

"Don't rush her too much. I kind of like this age." Hawkeye says smiling.

"You would like any age she hit..."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He says laughing, causing the baby to start laughing too.

"Don't encourage him Nat." Margaret says rolling her eyes. "I better go get ready if we are going to be leaving here on time. Where are we going?"

"That Italian Joint, Trieste."

"Alright... can you put her in something clean and get the bag ready. I am assuming we'll be out till at least 10, so throw in something or her to sleep in."

"Right Major." He says, rolling his eyes.

"Pierce..."

"Go get ready. I'm leaving at 6:15 with or without you."

"I wont be too long."

"Right." He says, looking at his daughter, "Well kiddo, shall we go get something clean on? You are a mess from trying to feed yourself." He stands up and heads up the stairway to her bedroom, "Are you in a blue mood or a pink one... or maybe a purple mood? What do you think madam?" He says in a playful accent laying the baby on the changing table, "Blue you say? Righto. I think you look the best in blue anyway. You're eyes just shine!" He tells her as he pulls the dress over her head, "You have the true Pierce eyes there little girl." After a few more minutes, he picked the baby up and placed her on the ground to crawl around a bit. He watched her crawl around, playing with the toys in the corner of her room, while he grabbed some things for the bag Margaret wanted packed.

"I'm almost ready." Margaret called from her room.

"Alright, I have Natalie packed." He calls back to her, "Come on Natalie, lets go see mommy so I can get a shower."

Natalie smiles and crawls over to her parent's room, "MAMA!"

"Hi baby girl." She says, smiling as Hawkeye heads into the shower quickly before finishing dressing and heading back downstairs. Margaret was finishing feeding Natalie, and amazingly she does not have an food on her dress.

"Are you girls ready yet?"

"Almost." Margaret said, cleaning up her daughters face and hands. She fought her mother the entire time. That was her new game. "Natalie..." Margaret said as the baby squirmed, "Almost done... there! You're all done honey." She tells her, picking her up from the highchair and passing her over to her dad. "Let's go."

They got to the Hunnicut's house five minutes after they left, and walked into the house. They knew better then to knock before entering either households. "Hello?" Hawkeye calls.

"Hi Uncle Hawk!" Erin says running up to him.

He smiles at the little girl and hugs her, "Hi Erin."

"Hi honey." Margaret says smiling, as she was the second to get a hug.

"Hi Aunt Margaret."

"Where's your mom and dad Midget?"

"Mom's in the kitchen with Ashley and Gillian, and dad's upstairs. Come on!" She says smiling.

Margaret follows the child into the kitchen smiling, "Hi."

"Hi." Peg says smiling, as she sees her friends, "Margaret, you remember Ashley."

"Of course, how are you Ashley?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Pierce, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you." She says smiling.

"Natalie got big."

"She did." Margaret smiled. "And how are you Miss Gillian? You are looking as cute as ever." She says to the smiling baby.

"Come here Natalie... let me see you." Peg says, as they exchange kids.

"Mommy."

"What honey?" Peg responds.

"Are you coming home late?"

"Very late. You girls are going to be sound asleep before we get home."

"Oh."

"You are going to have a lot of fun tonight though, and I want you to help take care of the babies ok?"

"Ok mom." Erin says smiling.

"That's my girl."

Margaret and Peg put the girls down on the floor, and immediately they start to play together. Ashley smiles and says, "Do you have any rules for me?"

"My girls go to bed at 7:00 and 7:30... Margaret?"

"Natalie's usually around 7 too. She already ate and should be ok, but I have a bottle for her in the bag."

"Ok."

Natalie was cautious of Ashley. She just started on a new phase; when ever her parents left, she would start crying, but would usually stop fairly quickly. She crawled over to her mom and raised her hands, Margaret picked her up and she lay her head against her moms neck, shyly, "What's this shy girl? You know Ashley." She says smiling.

"Mama." She says, grabbing onto her shirt.

"She just stared to realize when we leave, so she may cry a bit..."

"That's no problem... Gillian does the same thing." Ashley says.

Margaret kisses her daughter's head and hears BJ come in with Hawkeye, "Hi Margaret."

"Hi BJ."

"You girls ready yet?" Hawkeye asks smiling.

"We're ready when you are." Peg says.

"How are you Dr. Pierce?"

"Fine Ashley, how are you?"

"Fine." She smiles.

Hawkeye takes his daughter from his wife and kisses her cheek, "You be a good girl tonight ok Natalie?" He asks, as she grabs onto his shirt, "Oh no, none of this." He tells her, un-wrapping her fist from his shirt. Margaret kisses her too while BJ and Peg say goodbye too their kids, "Be good Princess." Margaret says, as Hawkeye hands her over to Ashley. She immediately starts to cry a little bit, reaching for her mom and dad. "Let's go." She says, and they walk outside quickly.

"Gill does the same thing." BJ says, smiling.

"It's kind of nice to be wanted." Margaret said.

"She'll be fine." Hawkeye assured her.

"I know." She says, "Who's driving?"

"I'll drive." BJ says, unlocking his car.

They head to the restaurant and have a nice, quiet dinner.

"So did you hear from Colonel Potter?" BJ asked.

"Yes. He is coming out in February."

"Yeah, that's what he told us too."

"I can't wait to see him." Margaret continued. "It's been almost two years since we all have."

"Has it been that long?"

"Our wedding." Hawkeye says, smiling.

"I guess it has been." Peg says, nodding.

"It will be nice to see him." BJ says, smiling.

"Does he know when they are coming?" Peg asked.

"No, they just know it will be in February."

"Excellent." BJ says, "I think the Colonel should make a guest appearance at the hospital with us. It would do him good."

"I think your right Beej."

"I think he has had enough of you two clowns in the operating room, I know I have." Margaret smiles.

"Which is why you married me right?"

"Of course." She says laughing.

They spend the rest of the night talking and eating at the restaurant, mostly just enjoying their time together without the kids clinging to them. It was a nice change of pace for the adults and they relished in the time together. They headed home about eleven o'clock to the Hunnicut's house and sat around, drinking coffee till midnight, when Hawkeye grabbed Natalie from Gillian's room and they headed home for the night. Tomorrow, Hawkeye and BJ were going to be pulling a 24 hour shift. They would be gone from eight pm till eight pm the next day. Margaret and Peg hated when this happened, but they were getting use to it. Every time this happened, Hawkeye came home in a horrible mood, and according to Peg, so did BJ. And ever time Natalie didn't see her daddy for a few days, or even a full day she would cling to him, and if he wasn't holding her she would cry. Natalie just didn't understand why her daddy left for such long hours. They say babies can't tell the difference of how long someone is gone, but Natalie proved that wrong in Margaret's eyes.

Hawkeye and Margaret had dinner, and he spent the rest of the night with Natalie, until about seven thirty when he left to pick BJ up.

"Lunch tomorrow?" Margaret asked him.

"I'll have to call you. I really don't know what's going to be on my plate when I get there." He says, sighing.

"You'll be home around eight tomorrow night though right?"

"That's what I'm planning on doing... but once again..."

"I know."

"I hate these twenty four hour shifts myself Margaret."

"I know." She says, not really trying to make him feel bad, but it was happening.

"There is nothing I can do about it..."

"Hawk, I know. Get going. BJ will be expecting you."

"I'll see you tomorrow night." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Good night." She says as he heads out the door. She sighed and locked around the door behind him. "This place is a mess..." She says to herself as she looks around at the house before beginning to clean it up. "How can such a little girl cause such a huge mess?"

Margaret cleaned till around ten, and then took two more hours to shower and relax in front of the TV. It was midnight before she crawled into the big empty bed and slept until the next morning when she was woken up by Natalie.

"Mama!" She called, standing up in her crib, "MAMA!"

"Good morning." She says smiling to the ten month old, picking her up, "How are you princess? Did you have a nice sleep?" She says, as she changes her. "Well kiddo, it's just you and me today. Daddy is at work till late tonight, so what should you and I do? I was thinking about going to the park, and we can see if Aunt Peg and the girls would like to go, what do you think? Do you want to see Gillian and Erin?" The baby squealed and kicked her arms and legs, "I take that as a yes."

The girls spent the day together, and BJ and Hawkeye spent it in surgery. It was their fourth major surgery today, that had to be taken care of right away, and it had to be done together.

"It's a good thing we learned this in Korea." BJ says as they attack the aneurysm.

"Yeah, because if we didn't learn it at that precise moment over in Korea, we would have known about it six months earlier in the states." Hawkeye grumbles, "Retract that please. You have it Beej?"

"Yeah... scalpel." He says, as the nurse hands it to him. "Tie that off Hawk."

"Right." He says. They were both exhausted. Neither one of them had had a chance to sleep and they were up cutting almost all night. As soon as they came out, they had to go right back in.

"Only two more hours Hawk..."

"I can't wait. I hate these secessions."

"Yeah, it reminds me of Korea." He says sighing.

Right when Hawkeye was ready to head home, the Head of Surgery comes to him,

"Hawkeye." He begins.

"What can I do for you Nathan?" He says, looking up from his paperwork.

"Is your patient Mrs. Anderson?"

"Yes."

"The one with the gallbladder?"

"Yes... why?"

"They are prepping her for surgery."

"What happened?"

"She is in extreme pain, and it needs to come out now... I know you are heading home but..."

"No, that's not a problem. I'll just have to give BJ the keys to my car. I'll be right there." He says, walking over to his friend's office. "Beej, I have to go back into surgery, take my car and I'll just get Margaret to grab me tomorrow."

"Are you expecting to be in all night?"

"Yes. Can you call her and tell her that I'll talk to her tomorrow morning?"

"Sure." He says, taking his friends keys. "See you later."

"Right." He says, walking into surgery.

At eight thirty, BJ stopped by Margaret's to drop the car off, "Hi."

"He's still in surgery isn't he?"

"Yeah." He says, as Margaret walked into the house with BJ following. "He says, he'll give you a call tomorrow."

"I should expect this from him..."

"It's not his fault. It was his patient that needed surgery this time... mine will probably be next time."

"I know..." She says sighing, "You look exhausted."

"I am."

"Do you want me to drive you back or would you just like to take the car."

"I don't want you waking up Natalie, so I'll just take his car. I have to be in early tomorrow, so I'll drop the car off to Hawk."

"Ok." Margaret said smiling. "Thanks for letting me know BJ..."

"He wanted to call, but it wouldn't have been until around twelve till he was out of surgery..."

"I know." She says sighing, "Thanks for letting me know BJ. I'll see you soon."

"Right Margaret." He says, smiling at her and walking back out the door.

The next morning Margaret got up with Natalie and waited for Hawkeye to call, which wasn't till around nine, "Hi."

"Hi." Margaret said smiling, "How's it going in there?"

"It's a mess..." He says, stiffening a yawn, "How are you?"

"Fine."

"And Natalie?"

"She's fine... getting into everything." Margaret said, pulling an item out of the baby's hand.

"She should be... that's what ten month olds do." He says smiling.

"And children who are yours. She is just like her father."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all... has it kept my days interesting when my husband is gone almost two days."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Margaret..."

"BJ told me, and I know it's not your fault. So what time are you coming home?"

"I don't know..." Hawkeye says, sighing, "I hope by around one, but who knows."

"So one?"

"Maybe..."

"Do you want me to make dinner tonight then?"

"Better hold off on that too."

"Are you expecting to be there all night again?"

"Well..."

"Dammit Pierce." Margaret said more hurt then angry.

"I can't do anything about it Margaret."

"Yes you can! You can get BJ to work or one of the other surgeons."

"That's the problem. BJ IS working and Luke just quit last week, which they have not found anyone to replace him yet!"

"That isn't your problem!"

"What do you want me to do? Have patients die because my wife doesn't want me to tend to them! You are a nurse! You know how hard surgery is!" He says starting to raise his voice, catching a glance at his secretary looking at him curiously, "Hold on..." He tells her placing the phone on the table and walking over to close the office door, "So... is that what you want me to do?"

"I want you to be home with your family! Your daughter hasn't seen you in two days... I haven't seen you in two days! You can't do lunch... you can't do dinner... you can't even give me an answer of if you are going to come home tonight or not!"

"I did give you an answer!"

"Yes you did, and it was I don't know... that is all I ever get from you anymore!"

"It's only been two days Margaret!"

"Only?! Is that how you think of it as? Only two days?! Would you like to know what you missed?! Would you like to know what you missed of your daughter? Today she spoke more... she is now saying Doggy and Kitty. Did you know this? No because you haven't seen her in two days! She also woke up today crying because of the storm we had last night! What else... oh, today she let go of one of my hands when she was walking."

"What do you want me to do Margaret? Quit? Do you want to go back to work... or should I have someone killed who I am going to inherit a ton of money from? I don't see a lot of choices..."

"You're talking like an ass." She continues, trying desperately not to raise her voice to scare Natalie, but that was getting difficult to do."

"You know what you were going to be getting into with marry a surgeon. You were a surgical nurse for Christ's Sakes! You know how horrible the hours can be, and this is the first time they have been awful. You don't think I'd rather see you then cut open a body? You don't think that I don't want to be home with Natalie? Dammit Margaret..."

"You know what... I'm done. I'll talk to you whenever the hell you come home... if ever." She says, and hangs up on him.

"That woman drives me up a wall!" Hawkeye says, slamming down the phone, seeing his door open.

"What woman?" BJ asked.

"Margaret."

"She always has." He says smiling. "What's wrong?"

"She is blaming me for having to work... I really don't have a choice... just like you don't. We are all doing the work of five doctors with only four staffed. She knows this!"

"You've been away for two days Hawk..."

"Not my fault..."

"Naturally, but still, it takes toll on the girls."

"I know that... then she starts telling me that I should be home rather then at the hospital, which I completely agree. And finally she ends with things Nat has done in the past two days I have been away and missed... which I feel bad, but what should I do? Let Margaret go back to work? Quit the only thing I have ever wanted to do with my life?"

"No one's saying that. She's just mad... and when she gets mad..."

"You know it, and she hangs up on you." Hawk says sighing.

"She'll be fine... are you able to go home tonight?"

"Probably not... I have three patients that have to be operated on tonight, and I have a feeling that Nathan was hinting around that he 'MAY' need me."

"Yeah... I'm doing another 24 hour shift..."

"I'm doing my third." Hawkeye says finishing up a chart.

"Dr. Pierce, report to surgery... Dr. Pierce to surgery please." The announcement calls.

"And there playing my song..." He says standing up, "I'll see you later BJ."

"Bye." And with that the two men split, and head to their respectable places.

That night, Margaret got the call from her husband that he would not be coming home,  
"I can't get home tonight..."

"Fine." She says.

"I'm sorry..."

Margaret sighed, "Me too."

"Are you alright?" He asks her. She didn't sound like her normal self.

"Fine... I'm just tired."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. I just am tired and I have a bit of a headache. It was just from keeping up with Natalie all day."

"Alright."

"I'm going to go to bed..." She says looking at the clock on the kitchen wall saying it was nine thirty. "Will you be home tomorrow?"

"I'll be home by nine thirty." He says, hoping that will make her feel a bit better.

"Ok, good. I'll see you then." She says almost smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow... I love you."

"You too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Margaret said and hung up. She went upstairs, checked on Natalie one more time, grabbed a quick shower and went to bed. The next morning, Margaret was awoken at 5:12 by Natalie crying. She looked at the clock and yawned, not realizing how terrible she felt until she stepped out of bed. Every muscle in her body ached. She went to pick up Natalie and even she felt too heavy, but she picked her up anyway, "What's the problem Natalie? It is way too early for you to be up." She tells her, kissing her head.

"Mama." She says, clinging to Margaret's shirt.

"Shh... what's wrong? Huh? Did you hear something that scared you? You're ok... just relax...." She says, sitting down with her daughter. After about ten minutes, the baby stops fussing and is wide awake. Margaret groans, "You're not going to let me sleep any more are you? Are you hungry?" The baby smiles and the two girls go downstairs. She feeds the baby and gets her cleaned up just as fast and puts her down on the ground in front of her toys. She happily plays with them until she finds something more interesting on the coffee table, so she crawls over and looks at her mother for approval, "No Nat. Don't touch that honey." Natalie continued edging closer to the object on the table and right before she grabbed it; Margaret took it off and put it on the mantle. "Natalie, you have to give me a break today kiddo. I'm really not feeling too well." She says to the baby, "So can you level with me? I'll let you get into everything this afternoon, but right now let me relax. Maybe in about an hour we can take a little nap... what do you think Natalie? I guess we'll have to see." She says smiling as she watches Natalie crawl away from her and back to her toys. Margaret sat back against the couch and watched her.

At around 8:30, Natalie crawled back over to Margaret and raised her arms to her. Margaret winced as she picked the child up as she cuddled against her mom, "You tired honey? You should be." She says, picking her up and bringing her to her bedroom and laying her in the crib. She is instantly asleep, which allowed Margaret to go back to bed for a while.

Hawkeye got home at nine thirty, just as said and walked into the very quiet house. He hung up his coat and put his bag down on the floor and went in search of his family. He checked on Natalie in her crib, and then went into his room. He saw Margaret sleeping and kept quiet. She looked very pale to him, so he went over and placed a hand on her head as soon as he did this she woke up, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine." She says, looking at him, "You're actually home on time."

"Yeah." He says smiling, "And you feel like you have a fever."

"I'm fine." She says.

"Right." He replies, kissing her on the forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Not too well." She replies sighing.

"Achy?"

"Very... and absolutely exhausted."

"Well, I'm home for two days, so don't worry about a thing."

"I think that is the best thing you have ever said to me." She says, smiling.

"Take your temperature." He says, handing her a thermometer, "I'm going to get a shower, and I'll get Natalie when she wakes up."

"Thanks." She says, sticking the thermometer under her tongue. She waits a few minutes before taking it out and checking how sick she was, groaning when she saw the result, 103." She says aloud. She would have never guessed that her temperature was so high. Hawkeye came out a few minutes later, got dressed and lied down next to Margaret, "I don't want you getting sick." She said, pushing him away as he tried to lay with her.

"I don't care... I work at a hospital... I think I can handle getting the flu." He says, pulling her next to him, "Besides, I missed lying with you."

"I missed it too."

"So, what's your temperature?"

"103..."

"Jeeze." He says. "So how much longer will my daughter sleep?"

"OUR daughter will sleep for about a half an hour more... if we're lucky."

"Ok... so I have thirty minutes to sleep." He says, closing his eyes, and his grip around Margaret. At almost ten on the dot, Natalie woke up. She called for her mother as usual and Hawkeye woke up. He yawned and pried himself out of Margaret's grip, slowly so she won't wake up. He walked across the hall and into the little girls room, "Well hi there princess!" He says smiling at the little girl.

"DADA!" She says, bouncing up and down in her crib.

"I missed you, did you miss me?" He asks, as he picks her up she immediately latches her hands around his neck and lies her head on his shoulder, "I guess you did. It looks like it's you and me today kiddo, mommy really isn't feeling well. So, shall we get out all changed and go downstairs for a little while?" Hawkeye continues talking to his daughter as he changes her and takes her downstairs. He sits down next to her toy pile and she picks out a toy so they can play together, "You know what sweetie, you have way too many toys."

"Dada. She says, handing him a book and sitting in his lap.

"Mommy says you know a couple new words..." He points to one of the pictures on the page, "What is that?"

"Dggy, ktty," She says smiling.

"Good girl!" He says, kissing her head.

When noon came, Natalie got hungry, so Hawkeye fed her, during that time Margaret came downstairs, "Mama!"

"Hi baby." She says as she grabs a glass of water.

"How are you feeling?"

"Awful..." She says, sitting across from her daughter.

"You look horrible."

"Thanks, that made me feel ten times better." She says, sighing.

"Should you be up?"

"I don't know Doc, what do you think?"

"I think you should get your ass back upstairs and into bed."

"I'm going too."

"Are you hungry?"

"No... not at all."

"Don't drink water... drink Orange Juice."

"I don't like Orange Juice." She says.

"I don't care...water isn't going to help you."

"I don't like orange juice..."

"You are a pain in the ass sick, do you know that?"

"Yes..."

He stands up, immediately getting a, "DADA!" From Natalie.

"I'm not going anywhere." He says smiling back at her. He grabs a glass and fills it up with orange juice, "Here, go upstairs and get some sleep."

"I won't drink it..."

"You will." He tells her, putting a hand on her head, "Go."

"I'm going." She says, standing up, reluctantly taking the glass and heads upstairs.

"Your mother is something Nat..." He says smiling.

That afternoon, when Hawkeye was putting Natalie down for a nap she would not let him go. She clung to him until he sat down with her and rocked her to sleep. He put her into her crib and heads into his room and sat down next to his wife. He looks over to the nightstand which had the full glass of juice sitting on it. "Is she sleeping?"

"Yes... are you drinking your juice."

"You aren't my father..."

"Thank god for that, and I'm your husband and a doctor. Drink." He says, reluctantly she picks up the glass and forces a few swallows down her throat. "Good girl."

"I'm not a child."

"You're acting like one." He says, smiling at her. "Now, you are going to do everything I say... you are going to take the medicine I get you, and you are going to rest so you can get well as soon as possible... alright?"

"Alright." She says, leaning against him.

For the next two days, Hawkeye spent taking care of both his girls. Margaret was feeling better by the second day, but she still wasn't one hundred percent. Natalie was attached to him from the moment she woke up till the moment she went to sleep. He always tried to make the most out of his time when he was home, which was not as often as he would have liked.

On February 19th, Hawkeye had just come home from work at three in the afternoon, and Natalie just woke up from her nap. She and Margaret were sitting on the floor reading a book. "DADA!" She said when she heard her father, as usual, when she saw him come in. Hawkeye squatted down a few feet away from her, "NATALIE." He says with the same enthusiasm. "Are you going to come see me?" He asked the ten month old. She pushed herself up and looked at her mommy smiling.

"What are you going to do Nat? Are you going to walk or crawl to him?" She asked as Natalie took her mom's hand, "Oh no, you have to walk or crawl without me. I know you can do it." She says, just getting a smile.

"Are you going to come and see me or not Natalie?!" Hawkeye says, reaching his hand out to his daughter. She smiles and falls to her knees and crawls over to him, "You brat... you can walk! I know you can!" He says laughing, as he scoops her up and kisses her, before standing up and walking over to his wife and giving her a kiss. "Did you talk to Colonel Potter today?"

"Yes, he'll be here on Thursday... and we have the first birthday part for Gillian on Sunday."

"I know. She walked when she was nine months... why cant you?" He teases Natalie.

"Natalie talked sooner..."

"I'd have preferred the walking." He laughs.

"She'll walk when she's good and ready." She says, "I talked to Annie."

"How's she feeling?"

"She says that she has been sick almost every morning, but other then that she says she is doing great"

"Good... are they making an appearance?"

"Not till Natalie's first birthday, same with my parents, and your father."

"That's great." Hawkeye says putting Natalie back down on the ground, walking over to the couch. "So are we picking up the Potters?"

"Yes, and I think BJ wants too..." She stops when she sees Natalie standing up, looking at her daddy, "Come with us." She continues, not to disturb Natalie. Hawkeye watches her closely as she smiles at him, "Come here Natalie." He says, opening his arms to her, she looks at him and slowly takes a few incredibly wobbly steps towards Hawkeye.

"Come here Natalie..." Margaret says as she continues to watch her finish taking the last two steps into Hawkeye's arms. "You did it! You walked." She says as Hawkeye picks her up.

"I can't believe it! Good girl!" He says smiling at her, "You know what this means?!"

"We better baby proof this house better... we have a walker now." Margaret says, even though they both know that the baby wouldn't walk perfectly for a while. "You waited till daddy came home didn't you... you waited for him!"

"I'm glad she did." Hawkeye says. "So Thursday?"

"At three, is when their plane gets in. They are staying in San Francisco, at the Regatta. Is Wednesday your last full day?"

"Yup, I'm off Thursday till Thursday."

"Good. I think Natalie will be thrilled."

"And you won't?"

"Of course I am!" She says smiling, "When do you go back in?"

"Tomorrow seven till five and then I am officially off. Natalie, don't touch that." Hawkeye says as the baby reaches for the lamp, "Natalie." He says raising his voice, causing her bottom lip to quiver, but she stops and crawls over to her dad.

"I think that was the first time I have EVER heard you raise your voice at her." Margaret says smiling.

"I don't want a little girl who doesn't listen... and I hear you have to start young." He smiles back as he picks Natalie up, "You will be a good listener, won't you princess?"

"A spoiled listener." Margaret smiled. "She already has two grandfathers and a grandmother that think she is the greatest little girl in the whole world... not to mention her father and mother..."

"And wait till the Colonel meets her..."

"Them too." Margaret laughs,

"But it's not like we can help it... she is perfect."

"I'll go with that." Margaret smiles, "I'm going to go start dinner... is chicken ok?"

"No... let's go out."

"Ok." Margaret said smiling; she wasn't in the mood to cook anyway, "Where do you want to go?"

"Can we get a babysitter?"

"I could try..." Margaret said smiling, "Let me go call Carolyn and see if she can come over."

"Alright." Hawkeye says smiling, "What do you think kiddo? Can mommy and I go out for a nice dinner tonight? We haven't been out, just the two of us, in a long time."

Margaret came back in and said, "Six O'clock she'll be here."

"Excellent!" Hawkeye says smiling as he gets up to call for reservations. "We have dinner reservations at seven!" '

"Sounds good." She says, looking at her watch, "I'm going to go take a shower."

"I'm in after you." He says smiling.

"Alright... I'll be quick."

"You're never quick..."

"That's you honey!" She smiles and heads upstairs, "Oh, can you give Natalie a bath for me?"

"Sure." He calls back, "What do you say Princess... would you like to take a bath? You're looking a little dirty there angel." Natalie eagerly accepted his offer and they went upstairs. Hawkeye filled the tub and sat her down in it, she immediately splashed around smiling. She loved being in the water, "We'll have to get a pool someday here kiddo, when you are a bit older. I think you'll like that." She smiled up at him and splashed some more, "Hey! Watch that splashing little girl!" He says, tickling her, causing her to splash even more, "I wanted to stay dry until my shower!" He lets her play a little more, before washing her up and getting her changed and into her pajamas. He then switched with Margaret and got a shower while she watched the baby.

At six o'clock sharp Carolyn comes, and Margaret answers the door, "Hi Mrs. Pierce."

"Hello Carolyn." She says smiling, "Thank you for coming over on such short notice."

"It's not a problem."

"She's walking around a bit now, so you have to keep a close eye on her. Dr. Pierce and I have baby proofed as much as we could, but you know kids, especially this one." Margaret smiles at the girl.

"I know. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Won't you Natalie?" She asked the baby.

"Pierce? Are you ready yet?"

"Almost." He called from their bedroom.

"Hurry up or we'll be late." Margaret finishes, picking Natalie up and taking her into the living room. "She's ready for bed, and will probably be exhausted by seven, so don't fight to keep her up."

"Right."

"And she should only need a bottle before... you know the drill. Everything you need to know is on the table."

"Ok." She says as Margaret puts Natalie on the floor.

"We won't be home late... probably around ten."

"That sounds good." She says, beginning to play with the baby.

"Hawkeye!" She shouts, not realizing he was right behind her.

"What?" He says as she jumps.

"You scared me."

"Next time look all around before shouting." He laughs, "Ready to go?"

"Yes." She says smiling.

"Hi Dr. Pierce."

"Hi Carolyn." He says before picking Natalie up and giving her a kiss, "You be good Natalie."

"Bye honey, bye Carolyn." Margaret says kissing Natalie before Hawkeye puts her on her two feet and the baby waves to them.

"You're driving." She says as they get to her car. Hawkeye smiles and opens her door.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you hungry?" He says as he gets into his side of the car.

"Very. I haven't eaten since around noon."

"Seven hours is a long time."

"It is!" she says in defense. "I can't wait till the Colonel gets here. We haven't seen him in almost two years... he's never met Natalie..."

"Honey, we've been over this before." He says smiling.

"I know..."

"I'm excited for him to come out too. It's only two days, so relax, and go about your cleaning while I'm at work so you don't yell at me."

"Shut up and drive." She says laughing.

They enjoy a nice dinner, just the two of them and get home at around ten, time to sit around and relax for a few hours before they went to sleep. Hawkeye went to work the next day and Margaret spent the day shopping, cleaning, and entertaining Natalie. She was an absolute joy that day, smiles all around and she walked a lot too. She couldn't stay up for too long, but she tried her hardest. She kept Margaret sane throughout the day.

Thursday at around quarter of three, Hawkeye and BJ were at the airport awaiting the Colonel's arrival, Margaret and Peg opted to stay home with the girls. BJ and Hawkeye were talking to one another when they heard the arrival of the plane and saw the Old Colonel step off with the Misses.

"Pierce, Hunnicut, well look at you two." He says smiling,

"Colonel, you look well." BJ says.

"You look great Colonel, but not as good as the Misses." Hawkeye says kissing her cheek, before embracing the man.

"How the hell are you two clowns?"

"Great, how are you?"

"Also good."

"Where's Margaret?"

"At home, along with Peg and our girls." Hawkeye informed him.

"Let's get your bag's and we can head to the hotel, it's on the way back to his house." BJ says, as Potter shows him which bags are theirs. They then head to the hotel, quickly check in, then it was over to the rental car place and finally to the Pierce household. The men talked a mile a minute throughout the entire car ride, "Well Colonel, welcome to Mill Valley."

"I like it so far." He says as they head up the walkway to the house, and in to the door.

"Hello?" Hawkeye called as he entered his home.

"Hi." Margaret called, picking Natalie up when she saw Hawkeye, "Hi Colonel." Margaret smiles, as he kisses her on the cheek.

"How have you been honey?"

"I've been well Colonel, how are you?"

"Fine also. And is this little beauty Natalie?"

"Yup... this is Natalie." She says smiling.

"Well you are definitely a beautiful thing. You look like your daddy."

"Look at those eyes." Mrs. Potter says, before kissing Margaret, "Definitely her fathers, but she has your skin color."

"How are you Mrs. Potter?"

"Fine dear. How are you?"

"Well." She says, smiling. Natalie decides to play shy to the new people and reaches for her daddy.

"Well, she is definitely a daddy's girl..." Potter says smiling.

"That she is." Hawkeye says, as she burry's her head against his neck, "You're not shy, say hello!" He encourages the baby as they head in to the living room.

"How are you Peg?"

"Fine Colonel Potter, how are you?"

"Fine thank you."

"And you Mrs. Potter?"

"Fine dear. My gosh, look at those beauties. Erin honey, you've gotten bigger."

"Do you remember Grandpa and Grandma Potter?"

"Yes." Erin says smiling.

"Gillian looks just like you BJ."

"Poor kid." Hawkeye says laughing.

"So do you like your hotel?" Margaret asks, taking Natalie from Hawkeye.

"Yes, from what we saw."

"Good."

Margaret puts Natalie on her the ground in front of her, getting an immediate cry from her, "What?" She says, lifting her back up into her lap.

"I don't think she's too fond of new people." Potter says smiling. "That's alright, I'll take no offence."

"She'll warm up to you." Hawkeye says. "Gillian here is usually the shy one."

BJ smiles, "Yeah, I guess when you turn one all of that is forgotten."

"Sounds like it." Margaret says.

That entire day was spent getting reacquainted with one another. They went out for dinner that night, and then came home. The colonel was scheduled to come in tomorrow morning with Hawkeye and BJ. They had it so they weren't working prior to this day, but the women wanted to go shopping so the doctors would head in for a few hours of surgery. The two doctors on 24hour call were glad to get the break. Margaret and Peg decided to take all three girls with them. They left around nine, and the doctors left at nine thirty.

"So, I get to work with you characters again." Potter says smiling.

"We figured it was about time you came out of retirement." BJ says smiling.

"How does this hospital do it..."

"Do what Colonel?" Hawkeye asks as they walk into the surgical ward.

"Work with you two all the time."

"How did you do it?"

"Easily... I was commander of you, and I was forced too." He laughs.

"They love us here." BJ says smiling.

"We are the only two who can work and joke constantly at the same time."

"Years of training in Toms Auto Body shop in Korea." Potter smiles.

"The one and only." Hawkeye replies.

"Morning Doctors."

"Good morning Judy." Hawkeye says smiling.

"Morning." BJ replies, "Judy, this is Colonel Sherman Potter, MD. He will be with us cutting today."

"Nice to meet you Colonel."

"You too my dear."

"Well, looks like you two have a good one to start on, it's a bisection."

"Triple?!" Hawkeye says, shocked.

"Have you done one?" Potter asks.

"Once... no twice."

"Well, I've done one... and they say third times a charm." BJ replies.

"Let's go... Ready Colonel? We'll need all the help we can get."

"As ready as I'll ever be." He says smiling as they head in to scrub up.

They spend three hours straight in surgery performing the bypass, successfully. All three of the men were thrilled to work with each other again. They acted just like they did in Korea, joking to cut the tension. They talked about the past and the future, and finally ended up in the scrub room. Then they headed home for some lunch and to relax. The women got home at around one thirty, and all three girls were still awake.

"Dada!" Natalie says smiling as she sees her daddy.

"Hi Princess, were you good for mommy?"

"She was fine." Margaret said kissing her husband.

"Did you boys play nice in surgery?" Peg asks.

"Yeah we did." Colonel Potter says smiling.

"We always play nice." BJ replies.

"And behave like perfect gentlemen." Hawk finished.

"Funny." Margaret says, as BJ takes Gillian from Peg.

"I think those two are ready for a nap, if you two want to throw them in Natalie's room."

"That's a good idea." Peg says, agreeing with Margaret.

"I think they are implying something Beej."

"Yeah." He says, "Shall we?"

"Of course." Hawkeye replies as they head upstairs.  
Erin spent the afternoon entertaining her honorary grandparents, and when the two younger girls woke up, they seemed to recognize the new people and took quickly to them. Natalie decided to start saying "Pop." For the colonel who smiled every time he heard her. Gillian and Natalie walked all over the place, playing with each other and trying to get the Potter's undivided attention.

The rest of their stay there, they spend with the Hunnicut's and Pierces. They went sightseeing around California and just got reacquainted over the five days they were there. Gillian's first birthday party went off without a hitch and then two days later, the Potters left for Missouri. They all said their goodbyes, and promised to come out to see them next time, soon.

Margaret and Hawkeye were sad to see them go, but also glad. Natalie got back on her regular schedule and Hawkeye went back to his schedule for work.

Before they knew it, May 18 was upon them, and Natalie was turning one. Hawkeye's dad came two days before Margaret's parents came which posed a problem. Natalie was shy towards Dan for about a day, before fully opening up to him, so naturally with the extra day, she would cling to him and try and impress him, but when the Houlihan's came, it was a different story.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Ben?"

"Can you watch Natalie so I can go with Margaret to pick up her parents?"

"Sure." He says, watching his granddaughter play with a toy five feet away from him.

"Thanks, we'll be back in an hour." He says, kissing his daughter, "Are you ready Margaret?"

"Yes." She says, kissing Natalie, "Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome honey. I'll see you in a little while."

"Bye Nattie." Hawkeye says, as she waves.

An hour later, the Pierce's and Houlihan's arrive at the house. Natalie instantly walks as fast as she can over to her dad and raises her arms, "Did you miss me already? I'm sure you had a blast with Grandpop."

"Hi Dan." Kate says smiling.

"Hi Kate, Al."

"Dan." He says, shaking the man's hand.

"I can't believe how big she's gotten." Kate says smiling. "Look at her! I can't believe she is one already!"

"I can't either; it's gone by so fast. Come here baby." She tells her, holding out her arms, which she easily went into. "You are my big girl now aren't you?"

"Mama." She says, before looking at her Grandmom and became very shy, burying her head against Margaret's neck.

"Since when is she shy?" Kate asks smiling.

"She just started it recently." Hawkeye says, "But don't worry she'll warm up."

"Will she come to me?" Kate asks.

"You can try." Margaret says, passing her over to her mother.

"This isn't so bad is it Natalie? You remember me. You and I met when you were first born." She says, talking to the infant. Natalie wasn't exactly sure what to do about the strange face in her house, but she liked her and offered her a smile, "Now, that is the Houlihan smile. You have gotten even prettier since I've seen you." Kate says, kissing her cheek.

"Of course she has the Houlihan Smile... all of our girls have the exact same smile!" Al says, looking at the baby. "Let me see this little soldier." He says, taking her out of his wife's arms.

Natalie didn't warm up as quickly to her grandfather and started to reach for her dad,

"Dada!" She says, starting to cry.

"What's wrong Natalie?" He asks, as she continued to reach towards him causing him to finally give in and picks her up, instantly having her cuddle against her neck, stopping the fussing.

"She'll come around Daddy." Margaret said smiling at him, "She's just shy..."

"I know." He says, brushing the baby's actions off.

Hawkeye puts her down on the floor and she walks over to Dan and smiles, "Pop!"

"What?" He says, looking at the baby, getting a smile from her.

"Up!"

He picks her up and says, "Is that better? Now what?"

She squirms down and takes his hand, bringing him over to her books, "Ook!" She smiles.

"What book should we read?" He asks, as she drops a book in his lap and sits down, waiting for him to read.

"Shall we get you set up?" Margaret asks, taking one of the bags.

"Sure." Al says, following his daughter upstairs.

The next day, Natalie was still very leery of the Colonel. She offered him a smile or two, but only when he was at arms length. He was frustrated with his granddaughters attitude towards him and it was beginning to show. Before they went to bed, Kate looked at him,

"She doesn't know you Al."

"And she doesn't know you either. You and I have seen that child the exact same time, as did Daniel."

"Daniel has been here two days longer. Hawkeye says that she didn't take right away to Dan either."

"So why does she take to you?"

"Margaret looks like me... maybe that's it. She may have your smile, but she looks like me."

"She should be use to me by now... It's probably her father's doing."

"How on earth could Hawkeye make the child nervous around you?"

"He could..."

"Al, give the child a few days to warm up to you. She's only one, and she has seen us maybe three times since she was born."

"He just..."

"He is her father, and your daughter's husband! Please try and remember that. Your granddaughter turns one tomorrow, she'll warm up."

"Humph."

"You really have to start seeing Hawkeye for who he is..."

"Good night Katherine."

"Good night." She says, sighing.

The next morning, Margaret got up with Natalie, and her Father was already up.

"Good morning."

"Good morning dad."

"Good morning Natalie." He says, getting a smile from her. "Well, that's a bit better then you hiding your face in your mothers neck."

"She just has to get use to you dad."

"I know." He says, watching his daughter put her in the highchair. Margaret got Natalie some breakfast and she happily ate, looking up at her grandfather a few times and holds her spoon out to him, "No thank you, you eat that." He says.

"See, she's warming up."

"Margaret... you don't have to keep reminding me."

"Sorry, would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Please." He says, as she pours a cup for each of them, "When is Annie getting in?"

"At 4:30. I can't wait to see her. Is she showing a lot?"

"Not really, but she is starting."

"I can't wait till she has the baby. I really want Natalie to have a cousin."

"Well, you have you're friends."

"But it's not the same. They are friends, and while the kids call us and Aunt or Uncle, it' not the same as your own flesh and blood."

"Right."

"Has she talked about names?"

"I'm not sure."

"How about where they are moving... does Tyler have a job?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Well what about..."

"Margaret, why don't you wait till she comes here?"

"Sorry." She says, cleaning up the baby.

"I can't believe how big she has gotten."

"Me neither."

"Are you thinking about having another?"

"I'd like to have one or two more... but we'll see."

"Right."

"Do you mind watching Natalie, while I get a quick shower?"

"Of course." He says smiling. "We'll be fine, wont we Natalie?" She smiles and lets him pick her up for the first time in two days, "See, I'm not that bad of a person, but I assure you that you will be one well disciplined child, between both your parents. You are absolutely perfect." He continues to talk to the child and play with her till Hawkeye came down and she runs over to him smiling.

"Are you having fun with pop-pop?"

"Dada!" She says, smiling.

"I thought you are. You have a busy day tonight honey! We have the party starting at six! I can't believe you are one already!"

The party went without a hitch and everyone had fun. When Margaret put the baby to bed she stood back and watched her for a few minutes, before feeling Hawkeye come around behind her, wrapping his arms around her and laying his chin on her head, "What are you doing?"

"Can you believe she is one?"

"I know..."

"I remember when she was just born." Margaret said sighing.

"She's still a baby."

"No... she's a toddler."

"She's a baby." He assures her.

"I just can't believe it."

"Me neither. She's one already..."

"I know... do you know how much she is going to keep on changing? They say between the ages of one and two is the biggest change in the children's lives."

"Of course Major, but how about we take one day at a time. We can always have another baby."

"I know... and I think I'll want one sooner then later." She says smiling.

"We can start now." He says, kissing her neck.

"Not that soon..." She smiles allowing him access. He had been very good the past few days with not going overboard with the intimacy with their parents, but it was beginning to take toll on him, "We should go back downstairs."

"Why?" He asks.

"Because we are in our daughter's room and we have our parents downstairs."

"Damn." He says, but agrees and they head downstairs.

One year ago they were new parents, now they felt like pros. A lot has changed for the Captain and the Major, and a lot more will in the years to come. They couldn't wait to see what happened with Natalie and their lives. It was always a roller coaster ride, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

TBC...

I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. R&R Please, but be kind! There are PLEANTY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Forgive the small mistakes... its' 2:02 in the morning...

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please R&R!

Thanks

STARY


	9. The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!

Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy the this chapter!

Over the past year, Margaret had met a bunch of people, mostly from Peg, but some on her own. Now that Natalie was walking, she could take her to the playground more often and let her run around with the other children. It was a way to keep both of them active and the baby away from television. Natalie was happy running around and playing in the sandbox for most of the time, so Margaret had a chance to sit back and relax. Summertime was hot in California, like anyone could believe, so Margaret would go out before the sun was at full strength so Natalie wouldn't burn.

"Natalie, come here baby." Margaret called, holding the child's sandals in her hand, watching her run over to her, "Do you want to go to the playground? I think Aunt Peg may be there."

"Yes!" She says smiling, as her mother puts her shoes on for her. "Go 'side Mama!" She smiles.

"Do you want to walk or ride in the stroller?"

"'alk."

"Ok... let's go."

The playground was three blocks away from their house, and if she got tired Margaret had no problem carrying her. She has gotten very independent over the past three months that she has been one, and Margaret loved watching her experience everything. They walked to the park and saw some of the usual people around.

"Morning Margaret." Gail called.

"Good morning Gail." She smiles back.

"Hi Natalie!"

"Hi!" She says, running over to Gail's daughter Stacey.

"It's good to see you, how have you been?"

"Fine thank you, how about you Margaret? We haven't seen you around lately."

"It's been a busy couple of months... and we've been here, but we probably missed one another."

"How's your husband?"

"He's well, working of course."

"I couldn't imagine being married to a surgeon..." She said. "The day shifts wouldn't bother me so much but it's when they are gone for days at a time. You and Peg are something for putting up with it."

"Trust me, sometimes I don't know how he puts up with me." Margaret smiles, "And it's not so bad being married to a surgeon."

"No, it's not." Peg says, walking up behind the women.

"Hi."

"Hi Margaret."

"Hi Aunt Margaret!" Erin says smiling.

"Hi Honey." She says, kissing her, "Hello Gillian." She says doing the same as her big sister.

"Hi!" Gill says smiling.

"Where's Natalie?"

"In the sand."

"Erin, why don't you and Gillian go play?"

"Ok!" She says, taking her sisters hand.

"Watch the babies for us."

"Ok Mommy." She says, as the women sit and watch.

"So, what time do you think the boys will be done playing in surgery today?" Peg asks, smiling.

"Who knows with those two?" Margaret smiles.

"Are you heading to Maine this summer Margaret?" Gail asks.

"Yes, but I'm not sure when. Hawk has some days off coming too him, but he isn't sure when. I think we'll spend a few days in Maine and then head down to see my family. My sister's pregnant so I want to see what I can do to help her out a bit."

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, so it will be a busy but fun trip."

"So are you two planning on any more kid?"

"Oh definitely... at least one more." Peg says smiling.

"How about you Margaret?"

"I'd like two more, but one in the next year or so."

"What about you Gail?"

"I think three is my magic number." She says laughing, "Having three kids under the age if five is tough, especially when one is five and one is almost four."

"I bet." Peg says smiling.

"Natalie." Margaret calls as she sees her get out of the sand box and head away from them, "Natalie!" She says again, getting her to turn around, "Where are you going?"

"Der!" She says pointing to the slide.

"She's gotten independent." Peg says smiling.

"It shouldn't surprise you; you know who her father is." She says smiling, standing up to retrieve her. "Come here Princess."

"No!" She says smiling.

"Yes." She says, picking her up. "Hi."

"Mama!" She says squirming.

"I want you to go play with Stacey, Gillian and Erin ok?"

"Yes."

"You stay there."

"Kay momma." She says smiling, giving her mommy a kiss.

"Thank you." She says putting her down and watching her run back to her friends."

"She's trouble that one." Gail says.

"And it's only beginning." Margaret laughs. "I have a pretty good idea of what she is going to be like when she gets older..."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, considering she has the two most stubborn people as her parents, we can pretty much guarantee her stubbornness, and look at her now.

"I think she'll take after you with the personality." Peg says.

"I hope not, but you are probably right... she has to get something from me, and since she looks like Hawkeye, I'm probably the personality."

They let the girls play for another hour, before they discuss lunch plans, "Do you want to go get something to eat?" Peg asks.

"I'm up for that." Margaret smiles, "Gail, would you like to come?"

"No, thank you, next time. I really have to get home and call my in-laws. They are coming tomorrow, so I have to clean the entire house and do a ton of other things."

"Well that sounds like fun..."

"Not if you have my inlaws..." She groans. "They are always butting in, trying to tell me how to raise the kids, and that I have to be the worse parents ever... do either of you know how I feel?"

"No." They both say.

"I really like my father-in-law." Margaret says, "I have ever since I met him."

"And I like my in-laws too. They are a big help with the girls, and they absolutely love them, so it works out."

"You are lucky."

"I guess we are." Margaret says smiling. "So do you want to go out and eat or do you want to come over to my place?"

"Let's go out." Peg says, "We haven't done that in a while."

"Ok." She says, "I have to get my car though."

"No problem. We should probably go soon then, get the girls cleaned up."

"Right." Margaret says.

"Erin!" Peg calls, "Gillian, Natalie, come on girls, we are going to go get lunch."

Erin smiles and gets the younger girls up out of the sand and over to the parents.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"First we have to go to Aunt Margaret's to get her car, and then we will figure out where to go."

"Ok." Erin smiles.

"See you soon Gail." Margaret says.

"Right, good bye girls. Come on Stacey."

In August, a new nurse came to the hospital and took a liking to Hawkeye. Of course, he being a guy loved the attention. He always had his way with the women, including Margaret, and he would always be that way. Margaret hated the woman, and she never even met her. Hawkeye came home one day laughing about her, and Margaret did everything in her power not to get angry at her. The hospital was having a benefit dinner at the end of September, and Margaret was excited because it gave her a chance to dress up, though Hawkeye was the complete opposite. He wanted nothing to do with this, but Margaret made him.

"Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you watch Natalie for a little while; I have to go pick up my dress and your tux from the cleaners."

"Sure."

"Thanks, then I have to get into the shower, get ready, and do my hair..."

"How about this, I'll take Natalie and we'll go pick up our clothes so you can start getting ready."

"That sounds even better, thanks Hawk." She says kissing him.

"No problem. Natalie, let's go get mommy and daddy's clothes."

"Kay!" She says running over to him so he can put her shoes on. "Bye Mommy!"

"Bye honey." Margaret says smiling, kissing the little girl. "Make sure daddy doesn't get into trouble."

"Kay!" She says.

"Thanks honey." Hawkeye says, kissing her.

"Can you also pick up some food for Natalie?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you." She smiles and heads upstairs.

"Well Nattie, lets go." He tells, picking her up and putting her into the car.

"Daddy..."

"What?"

"Go bye bye?"

"Yes, tonight mommy and I have to go to a banquet, but I'd much rather be home with you princess. You get to stay with Leanne tonight... how does that sound good?"

"Yes." She smiles at him as he looks at her through the rearview mirror.

"We need to hurry up because mommy needs time to get even more beautiful then she already is, and I have to also pick out food for you."

Around an hour later, Hawkeye and Natalie get back home. He feeds Natalie, but while he is doing that, Leanne gets there.

"Hi Leanne."

"Hi Dr. Pierce."

"How are you?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"Great. Come on in. Natalie's in the kitchen eating."

"Great."

"Do you mind sitting with her while she finishes? I have to get a shower."

"No, that's what I'm here for Doc." She says smiling walking into the kitchen, "HI Natalie."

"LEE!" She says smiling in her highchair.

Hawkeye smiles and heads upstairs, "Leanne's here."

"You better get your ass moving Pierce."

"I have an hour till we have to leave."

"Get moving." She says, kissing his cheek.

"I am.. I need to get a fast shower."

"I know your fast... you better use MY fast."

"That's no fun." He grins and jumps into the shower.

Margaret was putting the finishing touches of her makeup on as he got out of the shower, "Thirty minutes." She smiles.

"I know." He says, grabbing his tuxedo from the bed.

"I'm going downstairs."

"Right, I'll be down shortly."

"You better be, otherwise it's your ass." She calls back to him from the hallway, heading down the stairs, "Hi Leanne."

"Hi Mrs. Pierce."

"Mommy!"

"Whatty?"

"'Mere!"

"What?" She says, squatting down next to her daughter.

"'Ook!"

"Pretty honey." She says, looking at her daughters scribbling pictures, "PIERCE!"

"I'll be right down."

"Natalie, I hope you don't procrastinate as bad as your father." She sighs.

"So where are you going tonight?" Leanne asks.

"To a benefit for the hospital at the Hilton. Everything is in the kitchen that you need, numbers and all."

"Ok."

"We won't be back till late, so if you get tired just sleep on the couch, or you could spend the night here. I am going to try and get home by one, hopefully before hand though."

"No rush Mrs. Pierce."

"BEN!" Margaret says shouting.

"Mommy!"

"Sorry honey." She says, kissing her daughter.

"Give me five minutes." He says, tying his tie.

"So how's school going for you?"

"Great, I really like it. I can't wait to graduate." She says smiling.

"I was the exact same way my senior year... but I couldn't wait to join the army." She smiles.

"I just can't wait for college."

"I couldn't either... but it goes fast, and then you end up marrying a guy who loves to make your life a living hell, excuse me." She says, standing up and going to the staircase, "BENJAMIN FRANKLIN PIERCE!"

"What?!"

"If you don't get your butt down here, I'm really going to be mad."

"Yes mother." He says, walking downstairs.

"What the hell have you been doing?"

"Getting ready." He says, kissing her cheek, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you... can we go?"

"Yes. Leanne, we'll be home hopefully..."

"Bye one, your wife already told me."

"Good. Come here Natalie." He says, picking her up, "You be a good girl ok?"

"Kay!" She says hugging him.

"I love you."

"Ove Ooo." She says, giving him a wet open mouth kiss.

"Bye baby girl." Margaret says, kissing her cheek. "Let's go."

"Right, bye girls."

They drive to the hotel and go in, immediately seeing BJ and Peg.

"You look great!" Peg says to her friend.

"Thanks, so do you." Margaret says to her.

"I believe we have the prettiest girls here." BJ says smiling.

"I agree." Hawk replies.

"Pierce, how are you?" Nathan says smiling.

"Fine Nathan, how are you?"

"Wonderful. Mrs. Pierce, you look lovely."

"Thank you, and please, it's Margaret."

"We better go sit down." BJ says.

"Right." Hawkeye says, placing his hand on Margaret's lower back, guiding her towards their table.

"I need a drink." BJ says, after the girls sit down, "Do you want anything Peggy?"

"Scotch please."

"Hawk?"

"I'll go with you. Do you want anything Margaret?"

"Scotch sounds good too."

"Be right back." BJ says as they make their way over to the bar. "Can I get a scotch on the rocks and one dry martini."

"Yes sir."

"Painfully dry." Hawkeye says, "And make that two painfully dry martinis and two glasses of scotch on the rocks."

"Right." The Bartender says smiling.

Hawkeye and BJ stand, waiting for their drinks, when a pretty young nurse comes up to them, "Hi Hawkeye, hi BJ."

"Hi Marissa." BJ says smiling.

"Hi 'Ris." Hawkeye responds. "How are you?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"Fine. You look very nice."

"So do you."

"Thank you."

"Did your wife come?"

"Yes, she did." Hawkeye says, looking at BJ.

"I haven't seen her."

"You must not have been looking." BJ replies.

"Well... I really enjoyed working with you yesterday."

"Every days a party when you are digging into somebody's gut." He jokes.

She laughs, "You are so funny!"

"I'm going back to the table." BJ says rolling his eyes, leaving his friend to continue the flirting. He knew that Hawkeye was happily married, but he had to flirt. It was in his nature to flirt, even though he doesn't mean anything by it.

"Where's Hawk?"

"Over with Marissa." He says, placing the drink in front of his wife. "He'll be over soon. The drinks are almost ready."

"It figures...." Margaret says crossing her arms.

"Margaret, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just married to a guy who has known nothing but women falling all over him since he was born."

"You gotta go with your strengths." BJ says smiling, getting slapped by Peg.

"You're a lot of help." Margaret grumbles. "Which one is she?"

"The brunette, to the right of him."

"She can't be more then twenty."

"Twenty two actually."

"I'll be back." She says standing up, walking towards her husband.

"She's a pistol." BJ says smiling at his wife.

"Hi." Margaret says, watching the little brunette hanging on her husband.

"Oh hi." Hawkeye says as the nurse continues to lean against him, "Margaret, this is Marissa, 'Ris, this is my wife."

"Oh hi!" She says, standing away from him.

"Oh hi!" Margaret says, sarcastically.

"You didn't tell me your wife was here Hawkeye!"

"Yes I did, you just forgot."

"Well it's swell to meet you Margaret." She smiles.

"I'm sure." She says.

"So I hear you have a young daughter?"

"That's right." Margaret replied.

"I'm sure she's pretty."

"We think so."

"Especially if she looks like your husband."

"Hawkeye, you better make mine a double." She says, "It's nice to meet you, goodbye."

"Bye." She says, "You're wife doesn't seem too friendly..."

"She is." Hawkeye says, ordering her a double and then heading back to her. "Here."

"Thank you." She says, grumbling.

"What?"

"Nothing Pierce." She groans, downing her scotch. She tried to stay mad at him the entire night, but couldn't. As soon as he asked her to dance with him her entire mood changed. She couldn't stay mad at him, it just wasn't possible.

"You look wonderful tonight."

"Thanks." She says smiling. "Do you think she is pretty?"

"Who?"

"That new nurse."

"She's not bad," Hawkeye says, glancing quickly at Marissa, "But she is nothing compared to you."

"She's younger..."

"She's not the mother of my child or my wife... the age doesn't matter."

"She's in better shape..."

"Margaret..."

"I'm just sick of how you flirt with everyone there is!"

"I don't flirt with everyone." He says.

"Let's just drop it...." She says, sighing, knowing that this conversation would just end up in an argument. She leaned her head against his chest as they danced.

"I love you... and you know that."

"I know." She says. They danced for a bit more then sat down at the table. Margaret decided to call the house at around ten to see how Natalie was, "Hi." She says smiling on the other end of the phone, "How is everything?"

"Fine Mrs. Pierce."

"Natalie is going ok?"

"She's perfectly fine. She went to sleep around eight, so she should sleep late for you tomorrow."

"Great. We are still planning to come home around one, so I don't think we will be later."

"It's fine Mrs. Pierce."

"Thanks a lot honey."

"Any time! See you later on tonight!"

"Right, bye." And with that she hangs up. Margaret makes her way back over to the table and sees Marissa there again. She begins to feel her blood boil. That girl was sitting next to her husband with her hand on his knee. She had only been gone a few minutes! How could that girl possibly be on top of him again! She walked as calmly as she could over to the table and placed her arms around his neck.

"How is she?"

"Perfectly fine and sleeping like an angel." She said smiling.

"Good."

"I really want to get home by one though."

"That's no problem." He says smiling up at her, "Do you want to sit down?"

"Yes." She says, as he gets up and offers her the seat, standing directly behind her, with his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently.

"What time are you two heading home?" He asks BJ.

"When ever you leave."

"Always copying me aren't you?"

"Are you kidding me? You think I want to stay around with half of these clowns alone? I don't think so."

"What time is it now?"

"Ten thirty." Margaret tells her husband.

"Two more hours then?"

"Maybe less... if we can get home a bit earlier I think that will be better."

"Just let me know when."

"Ok."

"You can't leave so early!" Marissa says.

"Early? Midnight is definitely not early."

"Sure it is. I mean the banquet is until three, and you two are leaving so early."

"Some of us have to get up early with children." Peg replies.

"I doubt you have a one year old who will awake at six thirty sharp to care for, do you?" Margaret asked, getting annoyed.

"No..."

"Then you wouldn't know what it is like getting little sleep and having to get up with her bright and early the next morning."

"So anyway..." Hawkeye says hearing the 'MAJOR' tone of her voice, deciding to change the subject, "How busy do you think we'll be tomorrow night Beej?"

"When you and I work together, we always get the tough cases."

The rest of the night went well, and around twelve the Pierces and Hunnicut's decided to head home for the night. Hawkeye got in and paid Leanne, thanking her and went upstairs with his wife. She was in the bathroom washing her face, "Did you have fun tonight?"

"I would have had more fun if Marissa wasn't there."

"Margaret..."

"I'm not kidding Hawkeye! I hate that she was all over you constantly! She is trying to put the moves on you and I don't appreciate it! I was standing right there and she knows you are married with a daughter!"

"She's a kid."

"No she's not. We had girls four years younger than her working in the 4077th."

"Don't get so worked up over this Margaret. I love you. I married you. That is all that matters. Don't let Marissa bother you. I swear, nothing will ever happen between the two of us." He tells her, taking off his shirt and walking into the bathroom, kissing her neck.

"Hawk..." She says, "It's late... not tonight."

"I.... want to... make tonight up.... For... you." He says between kisses.

"Hawk..." She says again, quickly losing her will power. Before she knew anything was happening he picked her up and placed her onto the bed. "Hawk..."

"What..."

"It's late..."

"It's the best time for it... besides we haven't been together in a while." He leans down to kiss her lips.

By this time she had completely given in to him. He certainly knew how to get his way when it came to their love life, not that she minded. By the time they were done it was two in the morning, "I hope Nat decides to take a morning nap tomorrow." Margaret says, lying against Hawkeye's bare chest.

"That would be nice." He says, rubbing her back in circles. "Tomorrow is one of the days I think we should force her to take a nap."

"I think you're right." Margaret says, yawning.

"We have four solid hours to sleep, so we better take advantage of it."

"You're right." Margaret agrees and leans up to give him a kiss, "Good night."

"Good night." He says, pulling her close to him, and they slept for the night until seven when Natalie woke up. Margaret squinted at the sunlight flowing through their curtains and looked at the clock on the nightstand. She smiled when she saw the time and sat up. She then pulled on a pair of her pajama pants and a shirt and headed in to get Natalie, "Hi honey, you slept late today."

"Mommy!" She said smiling.

"Did you have fun last night with Leanne?"

"Yes." She said.

Margaret continued talking to her while she changed and dressed her, before heading downstairs to get her some breakfast. Around nine thirty, Natalie got cranky and fell asleep on the floor. Margaret picked her up and took her back to her bedroom, lying her in the crib. She then went back into bed with her husband. She lied against his chest and his arms immediately closed around her. She smiled and slept for an hour until she heard Natalie calling for her, "I'll go." Hawkeye says, standing up and pulling on a pair of pants and grabs his daughter, bringing her back into their room.

"MOMMY!"

"Natalie!" Margaret says as the child flings herself down on her, "You missed me already? But you just saw me an hour ago!"

Two months went by, and Margaret began to see less and less of Hawkeye. He was working constantly and she didn't understand why. BJ told her not to worry, but she was. She was lucky if she saw him two times a week, sure she talked to him, but it wasn't the same. She was getting very fed up, and finally the day came where everything fell apart. Margaret went to the hospital to see him, and heard the nurses talking about how close he and Marissa have gotten.

"Can you believe those two? I swear if he was having an affair it would be with that one."

"Oh you know Hawkeye would never have an affair." The second nurse said. They must have been new because neither one of them knew who Margaret was.

"Well... it looks pretty shady to me, and plus they have been working a lot of the same shifts..."

"Oh stop it Gwendolyn."

"Excuse me." Margaret said trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Doctor Pierce."

"He should be in his office."

"Thank you." She says forcing a smile on her face. She headed down the hall and into his office. His door was shut so she knocked.

"Yeah?" He called, and she turned the doorknob.

"Hi."

"Margaret..." He said, "What a surprise. How are you?" He asks kissing her.

"Fine..." She said, looking over and seeing Marissa in there.

"Did you bring Nat?"

"No, she's with Peg..."

"So what can I do for you?"

"What can you do for me?!" She asked, shocked at his comment. "I haven't seen you in two days, talked to you in one and you ask what can I do for you?! Are you crazy?!"

"Marissa, you better..."

"I'm going." She says, smiling at the doctor.

"What's wrong Margaret?"

"Why haven't you told me that you two have worked the exact same shifts?"

"She's a nurse... I'm a doctor... we usually work the same shifts, but you know how that works...."

"Why have you been gone for so long? Couldn't BJ have taken the cases instead of you?!"

"No he couldn't... he has done the mornings and I have done the nights. Sometimes we switch..."

"I don't understand why you are gone all the time Hawk! Then I come in and hear the nurses talking about you and Marissa! Saying that all you two do is flirt and work together, and how you two would be..."

"Since when do you listen to rumors?"

"Since I don't know if I can trust you or not!"

"What the hell are you talking about Margaret?!"

"I don't know what is going on with you Hawkeye! You aren't ever home!"

"It's a busy two weeks!"

"Then this girl is all over you! Jesus Pierce!"

"What are you saying? That I am cheating on you?"

"It seems that way to me."

"Margaret, you are way out of line... I have never and I never will cheat on you!"

"I hope I can believe that." She says, and walks out the door with tears in her eyes.

That night, Hawkeye gets a ride home from none other than Marissa. Margaret had waited up to apologize to him. She felt horrible about the way she addressed him and there was obviously nothing going on, just her paranoia. Hawkeye got out of the car and Margaret went to the door to let him in, when she saw Marissa get out of the car and hand him his bag, and then she saw her worst fear come to life. She leaned up and kissed Hawkeye. Margaret was so furious that she stormed upstairs and threw his stuff in the suitcase.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hawkeye asked, pushing her hands away from him,

"What the hell do you think you are doing Marissa?!"

"I thought that you and I had mutual feelings for each other..."

"I'm married! Married to a wife who I love more than ever and we have a daughter together..."

"Hawkeye, I could give you kids... we could be happy together!"

"No... Marissa no... I could never be happy with you. Margaret is the only one that I have ever loved, and I can't do that."

"But Hawkeye..."

"Please leave..." He said as he turned away and headed into the house. He walked into the house and was stopped by Margaret, "Hi honey."

"Get out."

"What?" He asked her.

"Get the hell out of this house right now! I don't want you in here! I don't want to see you! TO think that I actually thought that I was out of line coming to the hospital to see you! That I thought I did something wrong to suspect that something was up between the two of you, that you were cheating on me! Well you know something, I was right. I want you out of this house right now."

"Margaret..."

"YOU KISSED HER PIERCE! You kissed her right out front of my house!"

"I..."

"No! I don't want to hear it! Get the hell out right now!"

"Mar..."

"No!"

"Let me explain."

"You don't have to explain. I should have know that I could not trust you! Hawkeye Pierce, he's the one who had his way with all of the nurses! You just fooled me for the past three years! I want you out of this house RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW HAWKEYE!" She said screaming at the top of her lungs, not caring if she woke Natalie up or not at this point. "Get out of my house, get away from my daughter. I never want to see you again." She said, shoving him.

"Margaret..."

"GET OUT!" She said, as she watched him take his keys and leave the house, as he did this, she turned on her heals and stormed up stairs, slamming the door, falling on the bed and started to cry. She cried until two in the morning when she finally fell asleep, though it was a restless sleep. She didn't know what to do or how to feel about what happened last night. She thought about where he went, and figured that he went to Marissa's house.

Hawkeye was in his office tapping the pencil against the table when BJ came in, "Hi."

"Hi. Hawkeye says sighing.

"I heard..."

"From who?"

"Peg..."

"I didn't do anything Beej..."

"Do you blame her for not being suspicious?"

"No, I blame her for flipping out at me and not hearing me out! She kicked me out and wouldn't listen... out of my own house!"

"Are you going to go back and see if you can talk to her?"

"Yeah, tonight. I haven't seen Natalie in a while, and I really miss her."

"Where did you stay last night?"

"I didn't stay anywhere... I worked." He said sighing.

"Hawkeye?" Marissa called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I did anything wrong."

"Don't worry about it. I'm busy right now so I'll talk to you later."

"Ok." She said and walked out.

"You were pretty easy on her..."

"I have no reason to be mad at her." Hawkeye says sighing. "I'm going to go see my daughter. I'll talk to you later."

"You on tonight?"

"Yeah."

"See you tonight."

"Right." He says, and walks out. He heads to the house and knocks on the door, Margaret opened it. She looked horrible, and stood with her arms crossed in front of her.

"What do you want?"

"I want to see my daughter." He says.

"Fine. Natalie, daddy's here."

"DADDY!" She says, running into his arms.

"Hi Princess." HE says smiling at her. "I missed you."

"Miss ooo." She says, cuddling against his neck.

"Can we talk?"

"No." Margaret said walking upstairs, "What ever you have to say I don't want to hear it."

"Margaret..."

"NO." She says.

"I didn't do anything wrong Natalie, I just want you to know that. I didn't cheat on mommy."

"Daddy." She says looking at him.

"I love you." He says. He puts her down for her nap and goes in to try and talk to Margaret.

"What are you doing in here?"

"We need to talk."

"I have NOTHING to say to you!"

"Well then you are going to listen..."

"The hell I am! Get out Pierce. Take your cheating ass and leave."

"Margaret... I didn't..."

"LEAVE!"

Finally he broke and started to raise his voice, "Fine you don't want to listen to me! That is perfectly fine with me! I try and tell you what happened and you don't listen so the hell witth it! The hell with it Margaret!"

"The hell with YOU!" She shouted.

"The hell with me? Don't expect me to try to talk to you again... you find me when you are ready. I am not wasting my time with trying to explain myself to some snotty major who has no intention of hearing my side of the story."

"Fine, just leave! It's not like you are ever around anyway! You go back to the hospital and to your little girl and leave us."

"I'll be back only to see Natalie." He says, slamming the bedroom door, storming out of the house.

Margaret sat on her bed, not moving, just staring at the ground. She stayed like that until Natalie woke up. She was very confused when she only saw her mother there, "Daddy?"

"He's working." Margaret said simply.

The entire night was horrible for the two Pierces. Margaret hated herself for yelling at him, and Hawkeye hated himself for not seeing Marissa's signs that she wanted to be kissed. He also hated yelling at her and being away from his girls.

It was two days before Margaret heard from BJ and he said that she should talk to him.

"Margaret, it wasn't his fault."

"I don't care BJ, I am sick of him!"

"No, you are sick of her... not him."

"I don't want to hear this BJ, goodbye." She says and hangs up on him. It was a Friday night, and she was thinking about what to do. She missed him, and hated keeping him away from Natalie.

"I should just go... just go and see him and talk to him... he's at the hospital... I'm going to just go and talk..." She says, looking at the clock, "its 11... it's not too late." She heads upstairs and picks up Natalie, putting her in the car seat they drive into San Francisco. Margaret was driving through an intersection when all of the sudden she sees a car barreling through the stop light and straight at them, "Oh SHIT!" She says, right before the car plowed into the driver side of the car. Her head hit the steering wheel and she went unconscious.

Hawkeye was working on paperwork when the call came in for surgeons of a car accident. BJ was in the office with him and said he would go take this case. He went to scrub up, "What do we have?"

"Car crash, a driver who smelled of sever alcohol in one car plowed into the driver side of the second car holding a woman in her early to mid thirties and a daughter who has to be a bit older than one."

"How's the child?"

"Slight bruising, cuts, and scared, but other then that she is fine."

"The man?"

"Internal bleeding, compound fracture, a lot of bumps and bruises."

"And the woman?" BJ asks.

"Not well at all... she is in really bad shape. Severe Internal bleeding, a collapsed lung, broken ribs, concussion... she needs a lot of work, but she's stable... for now."

"Ok, get me x-rays of her, and I'll start right on. Is there any identification?"

"Not yet... that should be coming soon."

"Alright.... I'm not losing a mother with a young child so let's go people." BJ says. He heads in to the OR where Smith is already working on the woman. He takes one look at the woman's face, "Oh my god!" He almost shouted.

"BJ? Are you ok?" Smith asks.

"It's Margaret..." He said,

"Are you sure... her face is pretty bloody, it..."

"I would know that face anywhere... oh my god... I have to tell him." BJ says, walking out of the Operating room, not caring that he was already sterol, as soon as he hit the floor he ran to get Hawkeye, "Hawk..."

"What?" He asked, looking up at him.

"The accident victims..."

"Yeah?"

"It's Margaret."

"WHAT?!" He asked, jumping out of chair. "Is she ok?! What happened?!"

"She's in bad shape Hawk... she and Natalie were brought in after a drunk driver hit them."

"Oh my god...." He said jumping up and running out of the room to the OR window.

"Jesus Christ... Where's Natalie?"

"In Ped's, she's ok."

"And Margaret..."

BJ did not want to be the one to say this to his best friend, but he had too, "It doesn't look good Hawk. I'm going to go in and work on her now with Nathan."

"I want to scrub in too."

"No, I can't let you..."

"I'm scrubbing in and that's it!"

"NO HAWKEYE! You are a wreck, and you couldn't possibly do her any good... I'll let you know as soon as I know anything." He says taking a deep breath and heading in to re scrub.

"Beej..." Hawkeye says, looking at him, "You have too..."

"I'll do my damndest Hawkeye... I promise you, I will try my hardest... but..."

"No buts... please."

"She's bad Hawk..."He says, sighing and heading into the room. He knew what was going through his own head, but he couldn't even imagine what was going on in Hawkeye's. He started to immediately dig into Margaret, trying to stop the bleeding, praying the entire time.

"Pressure's dropping..." He heard "100/60"

"Pump another unit in." BJ said, "Come on Margaret... stay with me... please stay with me. Don't you die on me... don't you dare." He looked out to see Hawkeye standing by the OR window, looking in, gray. "Come on Margaret...."

"Still dropping..."

"I need another unit of O-Blood..." Smith said, "She's loosing it as fast as we give it to her..."

"Stay with us Margaret, come on... "BJ said, working as fast as his fingers possibly could.... It was a race against time

TBC...

I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. R&R Please, but be kind! There are PLEANTY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Forgive the small mistakes...

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please R&R!

Thanks

STARY


	10. The Accident Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!

Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy the this chapter! Sorry, I usually don't do cliffhangers, but I felt I had to with the last chapter!

Please R&R

BJ and Nathan were working together for about 20 minutes and Margaret was struggling to hold on. BJ feared the worst and didn't want Hawkeye looking in if that in fact did happen, "Jan, can you get him out of here?"

"Who?"

"Hawkeye. Tell him to go check on Natalie."

"What if he doesn't want too."

"I assure you, he will."

"Right Doctor." She says, and headed out the operating doors. "Doctor Pierce? Doctor Hunnicut needs you to go check on your daughter." She told the worried doctor, who seems to not have heard or noticed her, "Doctor?"

"Ok." Hawkeye replies, as he pries his eyes away from his wife. It was 1:10 in the morning when he got onto the pediatric floor. He could hear his daughter as soon as he entered the hallway and his heart dropped. He saw the nurses and said, "Where's my daughter?"

"Room 204. She hasn't stopped crying since they brought her down here."

"Is she alright?"

"A few cuts and a bump or two but other then that she's fine."

"Ok." He says, practically running to the room they have his daughter in. No matter how fast he went he couldn't get to her fast enough. He walked into the room after what seemed to be an eternity and saw her in one of the nurse's hands, with a tearstained face and bright pink cheeks. "Let me take her." He says reaching for his daughter.

"Daddy!" She cries, throwing herself at him, clinging to his shirt when he picks her up.

"Shhh." He says, rubbing her back. "You're ok Natalie." He offers a smile to the nurse who was with her as she leaves the room. "You're ok. My god I am so glad that you are ok." He tells her kissing her head. "Let me see you little girl... this is going to hurt I fear." He says as he pokes around her. He hits one part on her head and she screams,

"I'm sorry honey." He says. He picks up her cart that was hanging on the crib and looks it over.

"Mommy." She asked looking up at him.

"Mommy won't be around for a while honey... she has a lot of booboo's." He tells her. She looks away from him and leans against his chest, almost like she understood. "I'm so glad you're ok." He sat and rocked with her, trying to get her to sleep. "You had a scary night kiddo, why don't we get some sleep."

"No daddy." She said clinging to him.

"You'll stay with me tonight... it's ok... I won't leave you." He sits with her until she fell asleep, and one of the nurse's came in to check on her.

"Would you like us to take her Doctor?"

"No." He says, "I'll take her with me."

"I don't know if we can do that or not Doctor. We have to wait for the Pediatrician to ok it..."

"I'm not taking her far, just up to my office. Tell Tom to come see me if he needs too and I'll be sure to deal with him myself."

"Ok Doctor... do you need a crib?"

"I have a playpen that she can sleep in. If you could though, just come on up if you need to check on her. I just don't want her to be alone again."

"I don't blame you." She says sighing, "Just initial your name here, and she's yours."

"Thank you."

"How's your wife?"

"Not good." He says, looking down.

"I'll pray for her."

"Thank you." He says as he walks upstairs to his office. He turns on the light on his desk, which he was sure would not bother Natalie and then put her into the playpen, covering her up with the pink blanket he has in his office for her and watched her sleep for a little while.

Back in surgery, BJ was staying as calm and working as fast as he possibly could, "Please God..." He thought as he ask for a suture, "Please let me be a better surgeon and save her. Don't take her yet... I can't allow it... no I won't allow it."

"She's an absolute mess..." Smith trailed off.

"I can't lose her." He started, "I won't lose her."

He was just finishing up another stitch when he heard the Karen say, "I'm not getting a pulse Doctors."

"What?!" BJ shouts.

"Nothing." The nurse says, trying to find some sign of life.

"Dammit Margaret, don't you die on us!" He shouts as he takes her heart in his hand, "Starting internal compressions."

"BJ..." He says, looking at the distraught surgeon after he had been trying to get her heart started for almost five minutes, "Let her go."

"No." He says, feeling his hand start to cramp up.

"She's gone... we never have gotten anyone back after five minutes."

"Give me a few more minutes..."

"BJ."

"Five more minutes Nate."

"Ok... five more minutes." Nate says, continuing to help her, "She's bad BJ."

"I can't quit." He says.

"Doctor..." Karen says, "I'm getting something... 80 over 50."

"You can do better then that Margaret... come on."

"105 over 60.;"

"There you go... good girl." He smiles under his mask.

"We have to finish her up quick. I don't know how much longer she can last."

BJ was sick... physically and emotionally sick. His hands were cramping, but he fought through that, "I'm going to re-inflate her lung."

"Hurry up."

After three hours of surgery, they were able to close her up. BJ stands back and watches them wheel her out of surgery. "It's up to God now BJ. You did the best you could."

"Let's just pray our best was good enough."

"I'm going to go talk to Hawkeye."

"No..." He says untying his mask, "I'm going to talk to him."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He says, as he washes his hand and walks out of the OR. "Do you know where Hawkeye is?"

"In his office with Natalie." Judy says.

"Ok."

"Dr. Hunnicut?"

"Yes?" He says turning around.

"Is Mrs. Pierce going to make it?"

"I don't know..." BJ says sighing, before turning away and heading down the hallway, which seems a lot longer than usual to his best friends' office. He turns the doorknob quietly to not wake Natalie, if she was sleeping, and looked around the dark room, which was illuminated by a faint desk lamp. His gaze fell upon Hawkeye after a few minutes. He was sitting on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his face, buried in his hands. He sighed silently and wondered how the hell he could tell his friend that he didn't know if his wife would make it through the night. All he could do was sit next to him and offer him what ever knowledge he had. He sat right down next to him in silence for a few minutes, "I'd ask how you are doing, but I know the answer." He said in a quiet voice, not getting a rise right away from Hawkeye, in fact he was absolutely silent for two minutes, which seemed like two hours.

"How is she?"

There was no easy way to tell him, so he put it quite bluntly, "Not good Hawk... Not good at all." He started, seeing his face drain of color even in the dark, "Her heard stopped... it stopped for a while, we got it going again, but it's going to be a long night for her Hawkeye."

"I want to see the chart on her."

"Alright, I'll get it." He said standing up.

"Beej..." He says causing his friend to turn around, "Do you think she's going to make it through the night?"

"I don't know Hawk...." He said sighing, watching his friend's head lower. He walks out of the office and into Margaret's room to get the chart, before making it back slowly to the office. "Here." He says once he enters the office.

Hawkeye takes the chart from him and walks over to his desk silently. He opens the folder and starts to read. As he continues to read his shoulders slump and he grips his desk, "Jesus Christ..." He finally says and lets the folder fall to the ground. "I want to see her."

"Room 330." He says, "I'll stay with Nattie."

He walked down the hallway as fast as he possibly could without running. He wanted to see her. Just hearing that she was alive wasn't enough; he had to see it for himself. He walked into the room and saw Jan, one of the nurses checking her vitals, "Dr. Pierce, I am so sorry about your wife's condition..." She says, looking at him.

"Can you leave for a bit please?" He says, not acknowledging the earlier statement.

"I was told to stay wi..."

"Leave." He said, not letting her finish the sentence. She faltered a little, but in the end leaves, closing the door quietly behind her. He looks at his wife, lying there with tubes hanging out of her. He doesn't say anything as he walks towards her bed, sitting to the left of her. He takes her hand in his carefully and the tears start to flow down his cheeks. He felt responsible for the state she was in, and probably would never forgive himself. He looked her over, listening to the faint beeping of the slow but steady heart rate. Margaret's skin was a pale gray and her breathing was shallow, compliments of the assistance she was getting from yet another machine. He saw a tinge of red where the sheet touches her chest, and he took in a deep breath. He pulled back the sheet and bandage exposing her torso and cringed. The stitches were put together very lose, incase the doctors had to go back into her quickly. She was already starting to bruise, and the cuts were weeping blood, which all was normal for her fair skin. He suddenly felt physically sick. He swallowed hard a few times so that his emotions wouldn't come up on him. He had to think positive, but he couldn't. He was a doctor after all, and when someone's heart stops once, it is almost guaranteed to stop again. He covered her up carefully, before taking her hand again. "I'm sorry Margaret... I am so sorry." He said quietly, letting a couple tears escape his eyes.

At around three, BJ comes in to Margaret's room to check her vitals. He shook his head when he saw there was little change. "Hawk... Natalie just woke up and she's crying for you."

"Ok." He says, standing up, "Did you just leave her?!" He asks almost angry at his friend.

"No, Judy is with her."

"Right." He says, walking fast back to his office. "Ok Natalie..." He says as he takes the child from his secretary, "What's wrong kiddo? Do you hurt? Where does it hurt? Can you tell me?" He says as she rubs her face against his shoulder. "Judy?"

"Yes doctor?"

"Can you go find a nurse in the Pediatric Floor for me and tell them to bring up some pain medicine for Natalie?"

"Ok." She says, walking away.

"Mommy!" Natalie says crying.

"Shh, honey." He says, sitting down on the couch with her. How do you explain to a one year old that her mom is in horrible shape, and could not make it through the night? He didn't know how to help either of his girls. The nurse came up a few seconds later and handed the medicine to Hawkeye. He fought with Natalie to take it, finally succeeding. She was exhausted, Hawkeye could tell. He lies back on the couch, placing a blanket over Natalie and rubs her back. He was hoping that the medicine will work fast so she could go back to sleep. She had a really good bump on her head that had to be the reason for her pain, and Hawkeye couldn't do a thing for it. She finally fell asleep at a quarter of four, but Hawkeye wasn't ready to put her down yet. He held on to her until he fell asleep. BJ went to check on Margaret around four and saw she was still bleeding from somewhere. The blood was seeping through the bandages, more than just weeping. He had to go back in. She now had a fever and he had to stop it. He went back to tell Hawkeye and saw him sleeping, so he decided to let him sleep. It wouldn't last and he needed all he could get.

He spent another hour with Nathan on his friend, and prayed that it would fix everything. When he was finished he sat to Margaret's right, silently praying that she would wake up and get through this. She was not out of the woods and didn't look like she would be coming out any time soon. At six, Hawkeye woke up, and gently got up so he could place Natalie in her playpen. He walked into Margaret's room again and saw BJ next to her, "Hi."

"We had to go back in Hawk." He told him, watching his head fall. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Any change?"

"She has a fever still... but other then that nothing." BJ told him, and watched him sit next to her, taking her hand. "Did you call her parents?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"They will be here today sometime."

"Did she..."

"Tell them that I cheated on her? She told Annie, and that's how her parents heard."

"You didn't cheat on her Hawkeye..."

"This is all my fault BJ..."

"No it's not."

"Don't you tell me it's not because it is. If I didn't take that ride home from Marissa, if I didn't forget my bag, If I didn't raise my voice at her, if I had called her once to see how she was before she set out at midnight on a Friday! It was all my fault! If I didn't do any of this she wouldn't be sitting there hooked up to just about every tube we have in this god damn hospital! My daughter would not be crying every five hours because she is hurting!"

"You can blame yourself all you want but sooner or later you will realize that it isn't you're fault Hawk! It's not!"

"If it's not my fault then why do I feel that I should be in that position and not her."

"Hawk..." He said, watching his friend, Maybe you should go home for a little while. Let Natalie have a chance to play in her own house."

"No... I can't leave her."

"How about I call Peg and she can take Natalie for a few days?"

"I can take care of my own child." He growls.

BJ sighed and stood up and headed out of the room. He walks into Hawkeye's office and sits in his char. He looks over at Natalie in the playpen and starts to write in Margaret's chart. A few minutes later, he looks back over at Natalie and sees her standing up in her playpen watching him, "Good morning."

"Jay!" She says, holding her hands up to him.

He stands up and walks over to his niece, lifting her out of the playpen, "Did you sleep well?"

"Daddy?" She questioned.

"He's with mommy."

"Oh." She says as she squirms down to walk around the office. Hawkeye had toys for her piled up in the corner of his office, which was what she walked off to play with, leaving BJ to finish up Margaret's chart.

"Dr. Hunnicut?"

"Yes?"

"We need to know whether or not to give Mrs. Pierce more pain medicine."

"When was she last given it?"

"Four hours ago."

"Yes... that's fine. Is there any change in her status?"

"None."

"Damn." He sighed. "Judy, can you take her chart back to her room?"

"Of course." She says, taking the chart from him.

Ten minutes went by and Hawkeye came back into the office. Natalie was all over him from the second he entered, "DADDY!"

"Hi princess... are you being good for Uncle BJ?"

"Yup!"

"Good girl." He says as he hugs her.

"How is she Hawkeye?"

"No difference." He says sighing. "She should be..."

"She's hurt bad." He tells him. "When are her parents due in?"

"Soon I am assuming."

"I'm going to go check on Margaret... and then I'm going to go home for a bit. I need two hours or so with the girls."

"Alright."

"Do you want me to take Natalie?"

"No... I need her here, especially when Margaret's parents show up."

BJ nods and walks out of the office back to Margaret's room. He took her vitals, normally that was the job of a nurse, but he wanted to be the one to do it. Her pulse was still slow and he had not regained consciousness yet, and it seems like that won't be happening any time soon. "Come on Margaret. Fight you're way out of this. It's not looking good right now, but we can't loose you. Hawkeye wouldn't be the same." BJ said quietly to her. "I know you can do this... keep fighting." He says as he gives her hand a squeeze. He then turned and walked out, telling a nurse to stay with her whenever Hawkeye wasn't around.

Hawkeye heard a knock on his door around 2:00pm, he asked them quietly to enter. Natalie was sound asleep in the playpen.

"Dr. Pierce, your wife's family has shown up... they are waiting for a doctor to allow them to enter her room... and you are the only one around."

"Right." He says sighing, "Do you mind watching Nat for me? Well, just keep an ear on her?"

"Of course not." Judy says, as she watches him walk out.

Hawkeye took a deep breath as he walks towards the Houlihan's. He didn't know exactly what to expect, so he expected the worse. "Hi." He says, watching the cold stares shot his way.

"Look who it is..." Al says, "I didn't think I would see you here. I figured you were done after you cheated on my daughter."

"AL..." Kate says.

"Where's my sister?" Annie said, staring at him with the same ice blue eyes that her sister has.

"Follow me."

"Do you have to go?" Annie asks.

"If you want to be able to see her I do."

"How is she Hawkeye?" Kate asks.

"Not well..." He starts, "When you see her she is going to have a lot of tubes coming out of her. She had severe internal bleeding and her heart stopped once during surgery."

"Did you work on her?"

"No, Dr. Hunnicut and Dr. Smith did."

"Were you busy with the girl on the side?" Annie asked him smugly.

"Annie." Kate says.

"What?"

"Where's Natalie?" The Colonel asks.

"In my office sleeping." Hawkeye says, as he quietly opens the door to Margaret's room.

"My god." Annie says as she sees her older sister lying there. "Is she even still alive?"

"Yes, she is fighting."

"My daughters strong... she obviously has to be to have a cheating husband like you." Al grunts.

"I can't believe this..." Kate says, taking a seat next to her daughter.

"This is all your fault." The Colonel says, raising his voice.

"If you are gong to yell please tell me so we can go outside." Hawkeye says.

"I'll yell where ever I choose to yell!"

"You listen to me, I am the doctor, and I do NOT want any yelling around my wife, do you understand me SIR?"

"How dare you talk to me that way!?"

"I will only tell you once more COLONEL, if you continue to yell in this room, I am going to have to escort you out... we can take this outside if you need too."

"My father is absolutely right. If it wasn't for you cheating on your wife, she wouldn't be lying here with tubes coming out of her! She would be home watching her daughter, whom you also aren't watching. Where is she Hawkeye? Have you taken her home at all in the past few days?! I would NEVER keep Angela in a hospital constantly if..."

"Annie, you have had a child for two months. Don't you even begin to tell me how to raise my child. Secondly, do you not think I feel bad enough for this happening?! My WIFE is lying in this bed and there is nothing... NOTHING I can do for her expect to wait and see. I see her lying there pale, hurt, bleeding, and unable to breath steadily... "

"Hawkeye..." Jan interrupts his anger.

"Yes?"

"Your daughter is awake and not in too good of a mood. I think she needs you."

"Ok." He says, turning, "I'll be back in soon." He walks down leaving the Houlihan's and goes into his office to grab his daughter, hearing her cry for him, "What's wrong Natalie? Shh... you are awake earlier then you should be. Did something wake you up?" He asked, sitting down on the couch with her as she leans her head against his shoulder and grabs a fist full of his shirt. "You're ok little girl." He tells his sobbing daughter, "We'll go home tonight, how about that? Uncle BJ is going to come back here, and you and I can go home for the night. Pop-pop and Grammy are here, and you're Aunt Annie. I think they are going to be staying at our place, even though they blame me for everything that happened to mommy." He tells her, pinching the bridge of his nose. He has had a consistent headache since they brought her in, and nothing seems to work to get rid of it. "Are you still tired Natalie?" He asked as she stuck her thumb in her mouth. "I would think you are. Do you think you should go back to sleep for a little while?"

"No." She says, rubbing her eyes.

"No? I think that would be a wonderful idea!" He tells her, kissing her forehead. "Then tonight, we'll go home, get something to eat, give you a bath and you can sleep in your own bed. Does that sound good?"

"Mommy..." She says, pouting.

"No, mommy is going to be staying here for right now. She has to stay with Uncle BJ for a while longer. I know you miss her honey..." He sits a while as his daughter clings to him in silence before she fell back asleep. He then placed her into her crib and stood up to work on some charts. He heard a knock on the door, "Come in." He says not looking up from his paper work.

"Hi Hawkeye."

Hawkeye cringes at the sound of the voice, "Hello Marissa."

"How are you doing? I just heard the terrible news!"

"I'm doing fine, and can you please keep you're voice down, my daughter is sleeping."

"Oh of course!" She says, walking over to his desk. "So how is Margaret doing?"

"No change."

"Well that's just awful!"

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Hawkeye asks her, trying to get the point across to her that she was not welcomed at this minute in his office.

"I just wanted to see how you were! I was so worried about you!" She tells him, sitting on the edge of his desk, crossing her legs at the ankles.

"I'll be better once my wife wakes up."

"And if she doesn't..."

"She will."

"So, what happened to her?"

"She got hit by a drunk driver. She was coming to talk to me about what happened the other night... or what didn't happen in my case."

"Hawkeye... something happened between us... you have to admit it."

"Nothing happened! You kissed me, which was all that happened."

"You know you felt something. Something that you're wife couldn't give you."

"Nausea?" Hawkeye says.

"Hawkeye... don't try to hide it."

"Hide what?"

"The fact that we could be together."

"I don't believe you Marissa. I don't FUCKING believe you."

"What?"

"My wife is lying in a hospital bed over in the Post-Op/Recovery ward. She is hooked up to just about every single tube there is trying to keep her alive. My daughter is over there sleeping with a horrible knot on her forehead, trying to understand why her mother isn't around. She's use to not seeing me because I'm always working, but Margaret is always there with her."

"We could make it work Hawkeye."

"All of this because I took a ride home from you, and YOU kissed me! I didn't even kiss you! I pulled away, but by that time Margaret had seen enough and threw me out of my own house, telling my in-laws that I had cheated on her. Do you know anything about that? No because you have never been married. I love my wife, and you are just someone who is a young kid and has no idea how to take NO as an answer! So, because you kissed me my wife is hurt, possibly dying, my daughter is hurt, and my life is in shambles. There is nothing you can do about it either."

"Hawkeye, we could be happy together. You're wife doesn't care about you anymore. You're relationship is over! She already knows there is something going on between us, so why not finish it? You're daughter..."

"Do not bring Natalie into this conversation do you understand me?"

"I'm just saying... if Margaret does unfortunately... pass on, you and I could start a life together..."

"Get the hell out of my office." He says, standing up and opening the door.

"Hawkeye..."

"I'm not kidding Marissa; get the hell out of my office, stay away from my family and stay away from me. If you hadn't kissed me, then this would have never happened. My wife would not be fighting for her life, and I can't forgive you for that. So leave."

"Fine Hawkeye... we'll talk when you are calmer."

"No, we won't." He says, slamming the door. "Shit!" He cursed forgetting Natalie was in the room. She of course woke up, "Daddy." She called, raising her arms to him.

"Sorry princess." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Daddy, 'own." She says squirming out of his arms, and over to her toys.

He hears another knock on the door and is fearful to say come in, "Yeah?" He calls.

"Hawkeye?"

"Hi mom." He says, sighing. He didn't know if he should still call her that or not, but today he really didn't care.

"Are you alright?"

"Physically yes."

"Emotionally?"

"That's a whole different story."

"'Ammy!" Natalie says, running over to her.

"Hi there pretty girl." She says, smiling, "Come give Grammy a kiss, I need one today."

"Kay." Natalie says kissing her.

"How about a hug, can I get one of those too?"

"Yes." She says smiling and hugs her.

"That's my girl. Let me look at you." Kate says as she holds her back to get a good look at her granddaughter, "You have a pretty big bump on you're head sweetheart."

"Yup." Natalie says.

"It will go down soon." Hawkeye said.

"I know. Is that all she had wrong with her?"

"A few bruises, but she seems to be dong a lot better then last night. She had a rough one, but I think she was more scared then anything."

"Looks like you had a rough night too. Did you sleep at all?"

"Two hours."

"That's not long enough."

"I know... I just feel..." HE says, running his hands through his hair.

"What?"

"I feel so guilty for this. If I hadn't have asked Marissa to give me a ride home, if I had just called Margaret to pick me up none of this would have happened! She wouldn't have kissed me..."

"Did you cheat on my daughter Hawkeye?"

"No. I love her more then anything in the entire world. She and Nat are my life, and I couldn't have cheated on her. She kissed me. I yelled at her and went inside only to find Margaret packing my stuff up. I couldn't even explain to her what happened."

"When Annie told me I called Margaret. I had to hear it from her. I don't think I have ever heard her that torn up before, and so open. She told me what she saw happen and that she threw you out. Did you try to talk to her again?"

"Yes. I came over to the house and she didn't want to talk about it then, so we argued, yelled and I told her that it was fine, I didn't care about it anymore and I'll only be back to see Natalie. I tried to get her to understand that I didn't do anything, but she's so...."

"Stubborn. I know. She is definitely her father in that aspect."

"I should have gone over again and tried to talk to her. I could have prevented this..."

"No, you couldn't have. She wouldn't have listened until she was ready. You coming over and forcing her to listen would have just pissed her off even more." She looked down at her granddaughter in her arms and smiled, "I'm so glad she wasn't hurt."

"Me too... I couldn't have dealt with both of my girls hurt." Hawkeye responded, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Hotel I guess."

"My house is open if you want."

"That may work out better." Kate says. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Is she going to pull through?"

"I wish I knew." Hawkeye says sighing as he sat down upon his couch. "I wish I knew."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know... her chart... she's hurt bad. I guess all we can do is wait."

"Has Natalie seen her?"

"I can't get her in... it's against the hospital's policy, and I don't want her to see her mom like this."

"'Ammy!"

"What sweetie pie?"

"'Mere!" She calls smiling.

"Ok." She says, being taken over to her pile of toys.

"Mom?" Hawkeye says after a few minutes of watching her play with her granddaughter.

"What?" She asked.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you not scream and yell like the other two?"

"I talked to Margaret before she was coming over to see you. She heard you talking to Natalie and tell her that you never cheated on you. She called me crying and asked what to do. I told her to go with her own instinct. She was mad Hawkeye... she wasn't thinking. She saw you kiss that woman and didn't even give it a thought that you didn't want too. She was worried. You mean so much to her."

"I know... she's my world."

"You've changed her a lot over the years, but she still has the attitude that she will hurt you before you have a chance to hurt her."

"I know." He says. "I just feel responsible for her."

"Did the driver live?"

"He's doing well... but I can't say that I'm happy about that."

"I don't blame you."

That was the last thing the two of them said until Annie came in pale, "What's wrong Annie?" Hawkeye asks.

"They had to open her up again." She says.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Hawkeye shouts.

"I don't know... they said something about her lung and not getting enough air... BJ is in there."

Hawkeye pushed back from his desk and ran over to the OR. He scrubbed in quickly and walked into, "What happened?"

"Hawkeye..." Nate says, "You shouldn't be in here."

"What happened?"

"She isn't getting air to her Hawk. We have to fix the hole in her lung. I don't know where it is so we have to explore." BJ says, cutting open Margaret. Hawkeye goes right next to him to try and see where she was bleeding. "This is the third time we had to go in on her Hawkeye." BJ told him, trying to et him to come with terms about how bad she truly was.

"There..." Hawkeye says pointing, "Nate, move." He says, shoving the chief surgeon away.

"Pierce! You are totally out of line!" Nate says.

"Have you done this surgery in an hour flat?" Hawkeye shouts, "I don't think so, and BJ and I work better together then anyone in this hospital.... Please, let me do this."

Nate looked at BJ who nodded, "We'll discuss this after the operation."

"Thank you." He says.

"There are four holes Hawk, one in her heart... I'll take her lung, you get the heart."

"Right." Hawkeye says, calling for the instruments he needed "How are we doing?"

"BP is fine." The nurse says.

"We need to work fast Hawkeye... you never know how much more she can take."

"I know."

Hawkeye and BJ came out of surgery exhausted. They worked on her for an hour, and both had hoped that it would be her last time in there. They checked thoroughly to ensure that she had no more holes in her. They accounted for every one there was, and now all they had to do was wait for her to wake up. During the time they were in surgery, Hawkeye's father had arrived. Hawkeye saw him and felt relieve that he came.

"How are you holding up Benjamin?" He said, coming into Margaret's room.

"I can't keep doing this." He said, looking down at her.

"How is she?"

"I think we got all the holes, now it's up to her."

"Have you gotten any sleep?" He asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"A few hours... that's about it."

"Have you been home at all?"

"I'm going to go home tonight, sleep a little bit and then come back in early tomorrow. Natalie really needs to be home for a little while. Did you see her?"

"Yes. She looks good, except for that bump."

"Yeah."

"How has she been?"

"When she first saw me she was crying, that was about one in the morning. She was hurting and scared, but now she is doing alright. She keeps asking for Margaret, and I just don't know how to get her to understand she isn't going to be around for a while... if ever." He said, trying not to cry in front of his father.

"The only good thing that came out of your mother's passing was that you were older. You understood more about why she wasn't able to come home as much as you had wanted her too."

"It's like mom all over again... I can't do a damn thing to help her dad."

"I know how you feel."

"I'm a doctor for Christ sake! I am a surgeon! It's my job to help her, and I can't do a thing about it."

"I know Ben."

"If she dies, I don't know what I'm going to do Dad... I don't know what the hell I am going to do."

"Don't think that way... she's strong. She's a fighter..."

"She's been through three surgeries in not even twenty-four hours."

"Ben..."

"I can't take this Dad." He says...

"Ben."

"No, I can't deal with this. My wife is lying in that hospital room with tubes coming out of her and stitches holding her together because of some girl that I got a ride with. Margaret warned me about her, and what did I do? Laugh at her. I told her she was crazy and now..."

"This is no time for placing the blame Benjamin. You can feel guilty your entire life, but that's not going to make her better." He tells him. "Don't do it to yourself. Keep on thinking positively..."

"I wish I wasn't a doctor at this time."

"I know how you feel." He says remembering his wife's illness. "Well, how about you and I go check on my granddaughter?"

"Sounds good."

"Let's go." He says, as the two men head to the office.

Hawkeye sits at his desk while his father entertains Natalie. He sat in front of his stack of charts and bit the end of his pencil. Margaret's parent's and sister were in the room with her, and he was not in the mood to deal with their shit. He tried to keep his attention on his work, but he just couldn't. He kept on thinking about what if he lost her, what would happen to him and his daughter? She was a year and a half and needed her mother. He couldn't let her go through the same pain he went through at the age of ten. At around 4:30, Hawkeye threw his pencil down and stood up, knowing that he wouldn't be getting any more work done today. "Well Natalie, what do you say, should we go home for a little while kiddo?"

"Yes!" She says, running over to him.

Hawkeye put the lightweight jacket on her and took picked her up. "Are you coming Dad?"

"Yeah."

The three of them then walked out of the office and saw Annie, "Annie."

"What?" She said coldly.

"I'm heading home for a while."

"Fine."

"Please call me if anything happens." He says.

"'NIE!" Natalie interrupts her father as she reaches for her.

"Hi little girl." She says smiling faintly taking her niece, "You be good at home ok? I'll see you tonight."

"Kay." She says, squirming down off of her, "Daddy! Come!" She says, taking his hand.

"Are you staying at my place tonight?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight."

"Fine." She says, turning her back on him.

"Natalie, hold my hand." He says, reaching for the toddler.

"Kay." She smiles at him and grabs two of his fingers.

Hawkeye pulls into the driveway that he has not seen in almost four days. He takes Natalie out of her seat and the three Pierces head into the house. Natalie ran all around the first floor, looking at all her toys that she has not seen in just about four days. Hawkeye asks his dad to watch Natalie and he heads upstairs for a quick shower before he cooks them dinner. He stood under the warm flow of the water trying to relax, but it wasn't doing any good, so he quickly got out, wrapped a towel around him and then got dressed. He then looked around the room and realized how empty it was. There was absolutely no noise. He lays back on the bed, covering his face with his hands. He stayed like that for a few minutes, thinking about his wife, before he heard familiar patter of feet running into the room and felt something jump on his chest. "Uff." He says smiling.

"Daddy!" Natalie says, laying her head against his chest. She looked up at him with blue eyes and gave him the same smile that her mother does.

"What do you think princess, are you hungry? Should we go make some food?"

"Yes!" She says, not letting go of him.

"Can I get up so we can go downstairs?"

"No." She says smiling, hugging his neck.

Hawkeye laughs and sits up, "Alright, let's go see what we can have for dinner. Then, we'll get a bath, and then you get to sleep in your own bed."

That night, Hawkeye kept busy with his daughter. He was able to relax for the first time in four days, which was what he needed. Natalie was thrilled to be home, and so was Hawkeye. After he got Natalie to bed, he went downstairs and did the dishes, then sat with his father and watched TV until Dan decided he too would turn in at around eleven. Hawkeye told his father that he planned to get into the hospital by eight that morning, and Daniel said that he would watch Natalie. Soon after, the Houlihan's came home, and Kate gave Hawkeye the news on Margaret, which was their was no real change, and then everyone went to sleep. Hawkeye tossed and turned till around two in the morning, when he went downstairs and got something to drink, sitting at the kitchen table. He stared at the clock for a while, his mind on how Margaret was, until he heard someone enter the room, "Hi."

"Hi." He said, turning to look and see Annie.

"I can't sleep." She says quietly.

"Neither can I." He sighed, "Do you want a drink?"

"I'll get it." She says pouring herself a glass of juice, then sitting across the table from him. They sat in silence for a while until she said, "Will she ever come out of this?"

"I don't know. I wish I had the answer, but I don't."

"I talked to my mom earlier..."

"And?"

"She said you didn't cheat on Margaret."

"No, I didn't."

"So you didn't kiss the girl?"

"We kissed, but it was one sided, and not mine."

"Oh."

"Annie, I love your sister. You should know that. You have seen us together the most; you should know how much she means to me."

"I thought I knew... then she called me and told me that you cheated on her and I couldn't help but hating you."

"I understand... but I would never do anything to hurt her, purposely." He sighs, "This wasn't on purpose... I didn't mean for her to get so pissed off. I tried to explain it to her, but she wouldn't listen. Now she is lying in a hospital bed..."

"Hooked up to ever tube there is." Annie says finishing his sentence, "I have heard this already."

"Sorry."

"It's ok." She says, sipping her drink. "Are you alright Hawkeye?"

"I'll be better once she wakes up..."

"I think we all will."

"What time are you going in tomorrow?"

"Eight. I'm going to get Natalie dressed and fed and then head in."

"I bet she misses her."

"She does. You can't explain to a one year old that mom's hurt..."

"I know."

"How do you like being a mom?"

"I love it. I really miss her though."

"Why didn't you bring her?"

"Tyler wanted to keep her for a day or two, and then the two will be flying out here tomorrow actually."

"How's he going to be on a five hour flight with a two month old?"

"We'll see." Annie smiles.

Around four the two of them retire for the night. Hawkeye falls asleep and wakes up to Natalie calling to him.

"Hey princess. Did you have a nice sleep in your own bed?" He asked, picking her up.

"Yes." She says smiling.

"You are going to be a very lucky girl today. You get to spend the morning with Grandpop. What do you think?"

"Yay!" She says smiling as she claps her hands.

"I thought you'd like that." HE smiles and kisses her cheek.

Hawkeye does as he said he would, got Natalie dressed and fed her before he went to the hospital to check on Natalie. He told his father that visiting hours were at noon, and headed out the door. When he got to the hospital, he saw BJ and went up to him, "How is she?"

"Heart rate's stronger... that's something."

"Something is great at the moment. Any more surgeries?"

"No, I think she's done with that. Her lung held, so we'll have to wait and see how she is when she wakes up."

"Yeah." Hawkeye said sighing. "I'm gonna go in with her."

"Are you working any today?"

"I am on call. If you all need me I'm there."

"Right... hopefully we won't. I'll check back in a bit."

"Right." Hawkeye says as he heads into her room. He looks down at her, "It's been two days Margaret... come on, you can get out of this. Open your eyes." He took her hand into his and squeezed it gently. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. What would it be like if she didn't make it? How would he handle it? He didn't think he could. "Stop it." He said, yelling at himself, "Don't even think about that." He hated himself for thinking the worse, but after three surgeries, one time heart stop and two days of a coma how could he think differently. He prayed, for the first time since he was ten, for her life. He was an agnostic, but he didn't know what else to do. He told the Potters and the Padre about Margaret, and they were deeply sorry for her accident, and would keep her in their prayers. Hawkeye figured he should try something, since being a surgeon wouldn't and couldn't help her any more. He felt completely worthless as both a husband and a surgeon. He hated not being able to do anything more for her. He just waited, for life, waited for death, waited for something that he could not begin to picture to happen. He sat there watching her shallow breathing. He closed his eyes trying to relieve the pressure building up behind them, and exhaled. He prayed silently again, prayed to the lord who took his mother away, that he wouldn't have to see his wife dying too. He didn't want his child to grow up without a mother. He couldn't let that happen.

It had been a long couple of days for everyone. As Hawkeye prayed he swore he felt her hand move, "You're a doctor... you know it's just muscle spasms." He scolds himself. He didn't want to give his emotions any leeway, but it was hard to do sometimes. He sat watching her closely for any sign that she would be waking up. This was probably one of the hardest moments in his life, sitting there watching his wife lay motionless on the bed.

The on duty nurse came in at around nine, "I have to take her vitals, why don't you go get some coffee or something Hawkeye. You look like you could use it."

"Alright." He says as he stands up and stretches for a minute. "Let me know when you're done."

"I'll come and find you personally." She says smiling. "She'll be ok Hawkeye..."

"I hope so." He says as he heads out the door. He stands by the window for a few seconds and then heads to grab a cup of coffee.

"How is she Hawk?" Nate asks him.

"She's alive."

"Well that's good. Any movement?"

"Muscle spasm, but that's it."

"She'll make it. From what you say, she's one tough kid."

"That she is." He says, pouring a cup of coffee.

He pats him on the back, "Try and relax, I know it's hard. Believe me, Nancy had an accident and was in a bad way for a while, but she pulled through." And with that, he left.

After about twenty minutes, Hawkeye was able back by Margaret's side. He spent the next two hours pacing the hospital room until about eleven when he sat down and put his head in his hands, and his elbows on his knees. The next thing he felt was something brush against his arm gently, he looked over and saw Margaret looking at him, "Hi." He smiled at her, "It's about time you woke up."

"Hi." She said, wincing at the pain.

"Are you in pain?"

"Some." She said, "What happened?"

"You and Natalie were in a car..."

"Accident." She said finishing his sentence, "Oh my god, is Natalie..." She asked as her pain turned into fear.

"Nat is fine. A little bump on the head but other then that, she's ok. You on the other hand..." He said, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him, "Scared us for a while. You had to be opened three times, BJ worked on you, your heart stopped and your lung had to be re-inflated. We thought we lost you Margaret." He said his voice hitching in his throat.

"I'm like a bad penny... I keep showing up." Margaret says as lightly as possible.

"How are you? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm alive... I hurt though."

"I can believe that... I'll give you a shot of something."

"Ok."

"I'll be right back." He says, standing up. "Jan, I need a shot of morphine for my wife."

"Alright, I'll bring it right over..."

"She's awake."

"Really! That's wonderful! Give me a minute and I'll be right in with it."

"Thanks." He says as he heads back into her room, and sees BJ. He smiles and lets the two talk.

"You scared us Margaret."

"So I heard." She says, yawning.

"How about you let my wife get some rest?"

"Yeah, I think that would be the best thing for you." BJ says, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Good to see you awake. I'll come back to check on you."

"Thanks BJ." She says, as Hawkeye takes a seat next to her.

"See you soon." He says, closing the door.

"Hawkeye..." Margaret begins.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry."

"I should have let you talk... I shouldn't have..."

"Margaret, don't."

"Did you..."

"No." He says, knowing what she was getting at, "IT was one sided Margaret, and not the side I was on."

"That's good to know."

"I would never do anything like that to you."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Let's just forget about it." Hawkeye says, kissing the side of her head. "You have to get some sleep. Your parents and sister are coming in around one."

"When can I go home?"

"I'd say in a couple days."

"Alright." She says, feeling the medicine kick in. She slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep for about two hours.

Hawkeye was thrilled to have his wife back in the living, though she still had a long road to recovery. Each day was a little better for her. Four days later, she was released. Margaret's parents stayed for two days after that. Natalie was absolutely thrilled to have her mom home, and Margaret was thrilled to see her little girl. They would take naps together every day, and Natalie wouldn't let her mom alone for the time she was awake till the time she went to sleep. By November, Margaret was completely healed, and Hawkeye went back to work. Everything was in place, and the family couldn't be happier. Margaret and Hawkeye's relationship was stronger than ever.

Natalie was getting bigger by the day, and Margaret and Hawkeye were thinking about having another child. They began trying, nothing serious, but if it happened it happened. This way Natalie would be two and a half almost if the child was born. December came even quicker, and Margaret began to feel different, so she went and had a test done. The results came back a week before Christmas that she was in fact pregnant and the child would be born sometime in mid-August. She decided to keep it from him for a couple days more. Three days before Christmas they will be heading to Maine to spend a 'True Christmas' as Hawkeye likes to put it. Natalie was thrilled to have her grandfather around. Christmas morning came, and Natalie woke up bright and early. Over night it had snowed five inches. Hawkeye couldn't wait to see Natalie play in it. She hasn't seen snow since she was four months old. Margaret sat by Nat and helped her open the presents from 'Santa Clause' before starting breakfast. At around ten, Hawkeye got Natalie in her snowsuit and walked outside with her. At first she didn't know what to do with the snow and stood right next to her dad, holding on to his hand.

"Come on Natalie, it's fun."

"Daddy! Up!" She says smiling.

"No, come on." He coaxes her out. "Look Natalie, see? It's fun!"

"Fun?" She says, looking up at him. After a few uncertain steps she was running around.

She loved the snow as much as her father did. Hawkeye smiled as he watched her play in the backyard. Daniel had gotten a puppy that past year and she spent the time chasing after the little black lab puppy.

"Now we are going to have to get her a puppy." Margaret says smiling as she came out with her husband and daughter.

"We may. She's really turning out to be an animal lover."

"I blame your father."

"Maybe well get her one when she is older."

"We'll have to see about that." Margaret smiles, and wraps her hands around his waste.

"This Christmas was nice." He says, kissing the top of her head.

"It was? I thought it was still going on?"

"Cute."

"I thought so." She smiles, leaning her head against his chest. "Next year it will be even better."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Why's that?"

"Because their will be four of us." She said looking up at him.

"Your...?!"

"Yeah."

"When did you find out?" Hawkeye asks in shock.

"A week ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Merry Christmas." She says smiling.

"This is the best gift ever! Does my dad know?"

"Not yet."

"Dad! Come here!"

"What?" He says coming to the door.

"We have one last gift for you." Margaret smiles.

"Oh? What's that."

"You're going to be a grandfather again."

"Really?!" He says as Margaret nods, "Wahoo! That's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"You too."

"Natalie! You're going to be a big sister!" Daniel says smiling.

"No." Natalie says smiling, "'ittle." She smiles.

"I think we have some things to explain to her in the next few months."

"When are you due?"

"Mid-August." Margaret said smiling.

"Well that's wonderful."

"We think so too." Hawkeye says as Natalie runs over to him, he scoops her up, and hugs her, "What do you think Nat, are you happy to be a sister?"

"Yup!" She says, not knowing what her father meant, but agreed with him anyway.

"Merry Christmas." Margaret said smiling, as she kisses her daughter.

Change was happening in the lives of the Pierces, for the better. After the past few months, they needed something happy to occur, and that was just what happened. Margaret couldn't wait to have the baby, and Hawkeye couldn't wait to tell everyone about his wife. In a bit under eight months they would be parents again, and of course in the lives of the Pierces, a lot can happen in eight months...

TBC...

I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. R&R Please, but be kind! There are PLEANTY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Forgive the small mistakes... I know they can be annoying, and I will do my best to minimize them!

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please R&R!

Thanks

STARY


	11. The Good Times and the Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!

Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy the this chapter! Sorry, I usually don't do cliffhangers, but I felt I had to with the last chapter!

Please R&R

January 5th, 1957 Hawkeye was sitting in his father's office, helping him out for the time he was up. He was so glad that he didn't have to be a full time physician anymore. He had only worked two days and already was sick of it. It was a never ending bore and he was ready to go back to his high pace surgery. It was almost four and Hawkeye was in his old office finishing up some paperwork, before heading back to his fathers house. He heard someone else come into the office and he groaned. Mrs. Kensington comes back into the office, "Ben?"

"Yes?" He asks her.

"Someone is here to see you."

"Who is it?"

"He said his name was John."

"John what?"

"I don't know... should I send him back?"

"Yes." He says, not really knowing what he was getting himself into. He sighs as he hears a knock on his door, "Come in."

"Is that all I get? A come in? After all those months in hell with you, this is how you welcome me."

Hawkeye smiles and stands right up, hugging his best friend "Trapper. How the hell are you?"

"Ok, how are you?"

"Fine."

"I was in the neighborhood and figured I'd stop up and see you."

"I'm glad you did. How did you know I was here?"

"I called your father's house and Margaret told me you'd be here."

"She was right." He says smiling at him, "Sit down. Are you in town for a while?"

"A couple days. I had a conference that ended yesterday in Portland, so I figured what the hell... I'll stop in and see you."

"I'm glad you did. Christ Trap it's been ages since the last time we saw each other... or talked!"

"I know and I'm sorry about that. Two years..."

"Let's not ever do that again."

"Right."

"Where are you staying?"

"In a hotel..."

"Not anymore. You are going to stay with us."

"I don't want to impose..."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You haven't seen Natalie in ages..."

"I bet she's huge."

"She is."

"I'm also glad to hear Margaret is feeling better. I was worried sick about Hotlips."

"So was I. How's your gang doing?"

"Good. How about you three?"

"Great... soon to be four."

"You're kidding me!"

"No." Hawk says beaming.

"Hawk that's wonderful! Congratulations! When is she due?"

"Thank you and around mid-august."

"Outstanding!"

Trapper and Hawkeye talk a bit about nearly everything, trying to catch up on about two years of not seeing one another. They stayed in the office till five and then headed back to the Pierce residence. "I'm home!"

"DADDY!" Natalie screeches and runs full force into Hawkeye's arms. "I miss you."

"I missed you too." He says kissing her head.

"You always were good with the ladies Hawk."

Hawkeye laughed and Natalie looked at the new man, "This is your Uncle Trapper... can you say hi?"

"Hi." She says shyly.

"Well hi there! You are a pretty thing! I haven't seen you since you were about two months old!"

"Oh!" Natalie says smiling. "Mere!" She says, squirming down off of her dad and taking her new friend's hand.

"Ok. Where are we going?"

"'Oggy!" She says smiling.

"A doggy?"

"Yes!"

"All I see here is your mother!" He laughs, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Very funny McIntyre." She says smiling. "How are you?"

"Ok, how are you?"

"Fine."

"Congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Thank you." She says beaming. "Are you staying overnight?"

"I'm staying for two nights." He says smiling.

"Wonderful, then we have plenty of time to catch up."

"Right."

"'MERE!" Natalie says starting to lose her patients.

"She is your child Margaret..."

"Yeah, she really is."

"What's the doggie's name Nattie?"

"'Ban!"

"Ban?"

"Brandi." Margaret says smiling.

"Well that's a nice name for a dog."

"See?!" Natalie says all excited.

"I do. She is a pretty puppy."

"Mine!"

"Grandpop's puppy." Daniel says smiling.

"No, Gampop's, mine!"

"How are you John?"

"Doing alright, thanks." He says, "And you?"

"I'm well, thank you."

"That's good to hear."

That entire night they all spent time together, trying to reconnect with one another. Hawkeye was thrilled to see him, and vice versa. The next night however, McIntyre dropped a bomb on Pierce. One that hit him straight to the core. Margaret had just gone up to bed, and the two men sat downstairs drinking a bit. "Hawkeye," He started sighing, "Listen, there is a reason I came down here."

"I figured just as much."

"I don't quite know how to tell you this."

"What is it?"

"About six months ago I started feeling very sluggish, had consistent headaches, fevers, night sweats, and I started to bruise very easily." He says, watching his best friend's face turn pale, "I went to get checked out and they took some of my blood to see what's going on, and well..." he trails off.

"Leukemia?" Hawkeye questions.

"Yeah."

"My god..."

"I'm ok right now, it's in remission, but the doctors are certain it won't last. I wanted to come and tell you in person rather then on the phone, and I figured this was the best way to go about it."

"You should have told me... I would have..."

"You couldn't do anything. Its cancer... you know as well as anyone that there is no cure."

"How's your family?"

"They're ok. Its tough on the four kids, but Lorraine is taking it pretty well."

"How long?"

"Weeks, Month's, Years, who knows."

"You didn't lose weight..."

"I did, and I fattened up to this healthy robust shape." He jokes.

Hawkeye cracks a smile, "So... that's it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Damn...."

"Yeah."

"You're dying..."

"Not today." He says, trying to lighten up the mood. "Would you rather me have not told you?"

"No..." Hawkeye sighs, "I'm glad you did... I'd rather this entire situation have never come about."

"Me too..."

"I need a drink."

"Me too..."

The two men sit in silence for a few minutes drinking, before they retired. Hawkeye climbed into bed next to his wife and wrapped his arms around his waste. He tried to sleep but was having a difficult time doing so. At around two he rolled out of bed and walked out onto the deck. He stood in the cold, barely feeling it with his hands on the side rail, looking out at the ocean. Margaret woke up and saw him outside, "Hawk?"

"Yeah?"

"Its freezing out there, come inside."

"In a minute."

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking..."

"About what?"

"Trapper."

"Why?"

"He's dying."

"What?"

"He has leukemia."

"What are you talking about?! He looks fine."

"It's in remission."

"You're serious..."

"Would I lie about this?"

Margaret stepped out in the cold and went over to him, "When did he tell you?"

"An hour ago."

"Are you alright?"

"What can I do?"

She kisses his shoulder and wraps her arm around his waste. "You know how long remission can last."

"I also know how short it can last..."

"Don't think that way."

"This has been a hell of a three months."

"You know what they say." Margaret says shivering. "Bad things come in threes."

"So I'm waiting for one more thing... great..."

"Well, you could count Natalie and I separate... then you have three."

"Yeah, I could... so I'm done." He says, finally taking notice to her shivering, "What the hell are you doing out here? Get back inside."

"I go where you go..."

"Get inside... its freezing."

"Not until you come too."

"I can't resist that."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... fine."

"Just spend as much time as you can with him Hawk... that's all you can do."

"I know..." Hawkeye says sighing.

"Let's go inside and get some sleep. Natalie should sleep a bit later than usual tomorrow."

"Ok." He says, as they head back inside, shutting the door to the patio, and getting into bed. Margaret lies on his chest and feels him pull her closer to him, wrapping both his arms around her, gently rubbing her back. They slept that way until eight in the morning when Natalie woke up. She went to bed late, so sleeping in was in her plans.

The months went on, as Natalie turned two, Margaret got two sizes bigger. Natalie was amazed at the baby inside her mom's stomach and always asked when the baby was coming, kisses her mom's stomach and talks to the baby. Margaret was thrilled that she was handling the change so well being still a baby herself. They also found out that Peg was having another baby and she was due in November. This pregnancy was a lot easier for Margaret. She wasn't sick in the morning and was kept busy by a two year old, so she stayed in shape. Margaret and Hawkeye had moved Natalie down into the purple bedroom, which was on the other side of their bedroom, leaving the room across open for the baby. She even got a 'big girl bed' which she was thrilled about. Margaret decorated her room with white painted wood.

At the end of May, Margaret noticed something different with Natalie. She didn't want to do anything expect be held. She was very cranky, but Margaret wasn't sure what was bothering her. She put her to bed that night and spent some time to herself before she too went to sleep. Hawkeye was on for the past three days and had not seen his girls since. The next day Natalie slept in till almost 8, and then came into Margaret's room, climbing up onto her bed. She lied against her mom's chest, and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Good morning little girl." She says kissing her forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Well that's good. Should we go get some breakfast?"

"No." She says, snuggling against her chest.

"No?"

"No mommy."

"Why not?"

"No eat."

"Ok." She says, rubbing her back. "Does something hurt you?"

"Mommy..." She says.

Margaret gets up, with the two year old still attached to her, "I'm going to go and get some breakfast... would you like to come with me? Maybe you can watch some TV?"

"Kay mommy."

Margaret sat Natalie on the couch and turned on a television show for her, then went into the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast, and to get Natalie a sippy cup of juice. She went back into the living room and handed the cup to Natalie, "Here honey."

"'Ank you mommy." She says, taking the cup and laying down on the floor in front of the TV.

"You're welcome honey." She says, and goes into the kitchen. She sat down and read the paper for a while, drinking her water and eating cereal. The phone rang at nine, so she put her paper down and went into the family room to answer it, "Hello?" She asked, sitting down on the couch, watching Natalie.

"Hi."

"Hi honey, how are you?" She asks, smiling at Hawkeye's voice.

"Exhausted. I was in surgery all night. How are you?"

"I'm alright."

"That's good, and Nattie?"

"I don't think she's feeling too well."

"Oh?"

"No, she doesn't want to eat or play. She just kind of lies around."

"Aww. She'll be ok."

"I'm sure of it." She smiles. "Are you coming home tonight?"

"Not tonight. I hope tomorrow."

"Ok."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault." Margaret says sighing.

"Let me talk to Natalie."

Margaret smiled, "Hold on. Natalie honey, do you want to talk to daddy on the telephone?"

"Yes." She says, going over to her mother and climbed up onto her nearly gone lap, "Daddy."

"Hi Princess, are you being good for mommy?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel ok?"

"No." She says leaning against Margaret.

"I'm sorry."

"Come home?" She asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Kay."

"I love you honey."

"Wove you daddy." She says pushing the phone away from her ear.

"She doesn't feel well."

"I could have told you that." Margaret smiles, brushing a piece of black hair that fell into her daughters face. "I'm going to go, I love you."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow, and I'll call you tonight."

"Love you. Bye."

"Bye."

"Ok, Miss Natalie, it's you and me today." She says smiling at the little girl.

"Mommy..." She says, cuddling against her.

"What hurts sweetie? Can you tell me?"

"No." She says.

"Alright, how about you and I just relax today for a while, and then we'll see how you feel."

Natalie cuddled as close to Margaret as she could and stayed like that all morning. She wanted her to hold her no matter what.

That afternoon Margaret coaxed the toddler into eating a little something, and then she went down for a nap. Margaret also took advantage of this and took a nap herself. She was seven months pregnant and exhausted. About an hour later, Natalie woke up and came into her mom's room, and lied down on the bed next to her. "Mommy."

"What honey?" Margaret asked looking at her daughter.

"Tummy hwrt." She says, pouting.

"I know sweetie. I'm sorry you don't feel well." She says giving her daughter a smile and a kiss on her cheek. Margaret had hoped that she was feeling better but that was definitely not the case. "You feel a bit warm kiddo. Maybe we should get a thermometer and take your temperature, how does that sound?"

"Kay."

"You have been pretty healthy for the past two years." She tells her as she takes her temperature. "103." She says aloud looking down into her daughters glassy blue eyes. That was one thing about the Natalie and her father, when they were sick you could tell by their eyes. Margaret shook the thermometer down and went into her bathroom to get her some medicine. Natalie followed her in and looked up at her, Margaret knew her daughters looks and decided to keep a bucket at close reach, which proved to be handy at around four. By seven, Natalie had a 104, almost 105 temperature, and Margaret got worried. She went into the kitchen and called her husband, "Hi, could I talk to Dr. Pierce please?"

"Let me see if I can find him, can I ask who's calling?"

"It's his wife."

"Oh, of course, one second Mrs. Pierce."

Margaret sat on the chair and kept her eye on Natalie in the other room for a few minutes before she heard the familiar, "Hi."

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"Just doing my rounds... is everything ok?" He asks.

"No. Natalie is really sick." She says sighing, "She has been throwing up nonstop since around four, every half an hour and she has a fever of 104."

"Have you tried to give her any water or anything?"

"Yes, about fifteen minutes ago, it came right up."

"And her fever is..."

"Are you paying attention to me!?" Margaret shouts.

"Yes I am." Hawkeye says a bit annoyed. "What is her temperature."

"104."

"Alright. How about this; wait another half an hour, try some water, and call me if she is still sick."

"Ok."

"Try and get some medicine to stay in her too. Keep a check on her temperature."

"Alright."

"A half an hour."

"Ok."

"I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok, bye."

"I love you, bye." And they hang up.

A half an hour later Hawkeye was back on the phone, "You don't waste any time calling me."

"You were the one to say a half an hour."

"I know, how is she?"

"She's sick again. I tried medicine a few times and each time she threw it up."

"Damn, her temperature?"

"104..."

"Alright, bring her in. I want her to get checked out. I don't like that she hasn't been keeping anything down, and I really don't like the 104 temperature...."

"Ok."

"Bring her to the surgical floor and I'll talk to Diane about checking her out. I want a pediatrician to do it."

"Right. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Ok. See you then." He says, and they hang up. Hawkeye stands up and sees his best friend, "Beej, have you seen Diane anywhere?"

"She just came out of surgery. Why?"

"Natalie's sick and I need her to take a look at her."

"Is she ok?"

"She has a 104 temperature and can't keep anything down, so I want to make sure it's just some bacterial infection rather than something major."

"Alright. I'll see you later then."

"Right." He says, and heads to the entrance of the surgical ward to wait for them. He sees them pull into a parking space and get out of the car. Margaret came over to Hawkeye and he took the baby. "Hi."

"Hi." Margaret said.

"Hi Natalie."

"Hi daddy." She says leaning her head against his neck, giving him a hug.

"Mommy says you aren't feeling well."

"No." She pouts.

"We'll get you some medicine and you'll feel better soon."

"Kay." She says.

"Well, do you know what we are going to do?"

"No."

"We are going to go inside and see my friend Dr. Delaney. She is going to fix you all up. We just have to do a couple of tests."

"Ok daddy." She says, burying her face against his neck.

"How are you Margaret?"

"I've been better." She says sighing.

"You look tired."

"I'm fine."

"Alright, let's go down to the Ped's floor." He says, as Margaret follows him. Natalie keeps her head on his shoulder, only peeking her eyes out every so often. They entered the floor, "Hi Diane."

Diane was the surgical pediatrician, one of the best there are. She was Margaret's age, 34, and absolutely adorable. She was great with kids and was as serious at her work as The Pierces, and BJ was. It was the only pediatrician Hawkeye would trust when it came to his daughter.

"Hi Hawk! I've been waiting for you three." She says smiling. "Hi Margaret."

"Hi Diane."

"And Natalie, I hear you aren't feeling too well honey?" She smiles, placing her hand on the back of her neck. She saw the baby peeking her usually bright blue eyes looking out from her father's neck. "Will you come over and see me? I'll try and make you feel better." She says, as Hawkeye unwraps her hand from his shirt. Diane lied her down on the exam table and began to poke and prod her.

"No." Natalie says, pouting.

"Dr. Pierce, you're needed in surgery. Dr. Pierce, please report to surgery," The intercom called.

"Damn, I'll be back soon." He says, kissing Margaret and Natalie, before heading up to surgery, "What do we have?"

"Appendix."

"Couldn't someone else take it?"

"No... everyone's tied up."

"Alright." He sighs, and scrubs up. He finishes up in a bit over an hour and has the nurse close. He then writes some things on the chart and heads back down to Ped's. He walks into the room and hears Natalie crying, "What are you doing to my daughter?" He says, cracking a smile.

"I think she's sick of me taking her blood."

"DADDY!" She says, reaching from Margaret's arms to his.

"You just want me because I'm taller." He says, picking her up, "Has she been sick again?"

"About twenty minutes ago... you have about ten minutes if she's still on her schedule."

"No." Natalie says, burying her head against his neck. "No more."

"Did you get it all?"

"I need one more tube." She says, feeling bad for the child.

"What do you say Natalie, one more time and then no more."

"No! No daddy no!" She says, crying.

"How about if Mommy does it?"

"Mommy?" She says, sniffling.

"Yeah, mommy can do it. It won't hurt a bit."

"Mommy no hurt?"

"No. And it's only one more time."

"Kay." She says, leaning against her dad.

Margaret stands up and grabs the needle from the Doctor, Diane smiles when Margaret talks to the little girl as she takes her blood. The needle didn't even make the little girl flinch. "There, was that so bad?"

"No mommy." She says, wrapping her arms around Hawkeye's neck.

"What do you think Diane?"

"I think she's extremely dehydrated, and if we can't keep anything in her system we are going to have to IV her. I want to keep her in for a few days, until she stops throwing up."

"Alright." Margaret says, taking her from Hawkeye, "Do you want to try some water for her?"

"Yeah, let's se if it stays in her." Hawkeye says, grabbing her a glass of water, "Can you drink a little Nat?"

"No." She says, pushing the glass away.

"Just a little bit."

"NO!"

"Natalie..." Margaret warns.

She takes a small sip and pushes the glass back away. "No more." She says, leaning against Margaret.

"Ok." She says, kissing her head.

Hawkeye once again heads upstairs to do his checks, and comes back downstairs around midnight. He sees Natalie sleeping. She has an IV dipping into her arm. He shakes his head and turns his attention to his wife who was dozing off by her daughters side. He walks over and places his hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. She wakes up immediately and looks up at him, "Hi."

"Hi." He says, "Why don't you go up to my office and lay down for a bit."

"No, I don't' want to leave her."

"You need sleep."

"I'm not leaving her alone Hawkeye."

"I'm planning on staying with her. You look absolutely exhausted."

"I'm fine."

"You need sleep. Margaret, you're almost seven months pregnant."

"I'm fine." She says stifling a yawn. "I'm not leaving her alone."

"I'll stay with her."

"What if you get called into surgery?"

"I'm off for the night, I'll stay with her, and if I am called into surgery I'll be sure to come and get you so she is not alone."

Margaret looks up into his stern eyes and nods, "Ok." She truly was exhausted and needed some sleep.

"I'll go up with you."

"Alright." She says seeing the nurse in close range of Natalie.

"I have to fill out something quick and then I'll be back downstairs with her."

"Ok." She says, as they head up to his office.

"Relax, lay down for a little while and try and sleep." She lies on his couch and watches him, "What?" He asks, smiling.

"Nothing." She says, pulling a blanket over her that he had on his couch.

"She'll be fine."

"I know she will." She says, smiling.

"She's just sick."

"I was a nurse you know."

"You still are." He says, filling out a chart. "Go to sleep."

"I will, if you ever stop talking to me." She smiles.

He rolls his eyes and works on his paperwork, and then he heads downstairs to sit with Natalie. Margaret took the opportunity to get a little bit of sleep. She knew that Hawkeye was right, and she was exhausted so the sleep was welcomed. As soon as he left she fell asleep and stayed that way for about four hours. At around 3:40 she went down to the ped's floor, and walked into her daughter's room. Natalie was awake and Hawkeye was reading her a story. Margaret leaned against the door jam, and crossed her arms, listening to the story. Natalie looked up and saw her mom, and smiled a bit, "Mommy." She says, reaching out to her.

"Hi there little girl." She says, walking over to the pair. "Are you feeling any better?" She asks, gently picking her up, careful not to bump her IV.

"No." She says, leaning her head against her shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I woke up." She says, kissing the side of Natalie's head, "I can't sleep knowing that she is down here. How is she?"

"Her fever is really high still, but she hasn't thrown up in almost an hour and a half, so hopefully that is done."

"What's her fever?"

"104."

"It hasn't budged?"

"No, but all the tests came back negative. She is just really dehydrated and of course the fever isn't helping anything."

"So what is it?"

"Just a bad bug."

"Mommy, take out." She says to her, holding her hand up.

"No sweetie, you need that in for a little while. Maybe tomorrow we can take it out. It's making you feel better."

"No, out."

"No."

"Please."

"I can't take it out yet honey, does it hurt?"

"Yes."

"Hawk..."

"It's annoying, it doesn't hurt her, I did it myself."

"Ok."

"She's just tired and not feeling well."

"Really Pierce?! She isn't feeling well? Well hell I didn't know that!"

"Margaret...."

"I'm sorry." She says, sitting down on the chair next to Hawkeye.

"What time is it?"

"Four."

"I go on duty at six."

"You should get some sleep."

"No way. I'm not leaving you too." He says, taking Natalie from Margaret's hands, "What do you think honey? Do you think you should get some sleep? You'll feel better after you sleep."

"No." She says, rubbing her eyes.

"She is your daughter."

"Hey!" Margaret said smiling, knowing he was right.

It wasn't for another two days till Natalie got to go home, even though she still had a fever, she was doing a lot better then before. It took her almost a week till she felt like her old self. She was very cuddly when she was sick. All she wanted was to be held, and Margaret loved that. She had gotten far too independent for her liking, which she knew was a good thing, but she missed the needy part of her daughter. She was the typical two year old, into everything. She would tell you exactly what was on her mind, like her father, but also kept a lot of things inside, like her mother. Natalie was a joy though. She loved to talk and Margaret could sit and listen to her all day. Peg and Margaret took the girls out a lot with them and they were joined at the hip it seems like when their husbands were at work. Peg was due in Early September, so she they were busy shopping for new things for the babies. Gillian and Natalie were just like their fathers, best friends. They loved being with each other, and now that they were two, Erin liked playing with them more, which made it easier on the two mothers.

Margaret really started to get excited around the end of June. She began "nesting" as some call it and it drove Hawkeye insane. He spent the days working and the nights doing what ever she wanted. She yelled at him an average of three times a day, either on the phone or in person. He couldn't wait till the baby came.

The one night Hawkeye did get home early they sat down and talked about names. He was exhausted when he came home, but Margaret really didn't care. She sat down next to him and said, "We need names."

"Use the ones we didn't use when we had Natalie." He says, rubbing his eyes.

"Pierce! I'm serious!"

"Margaret... I'm exhausted... I have been cutting for almost 20 hours straight. I want to sleep. Can't we discuss this tomorrow? I'm off!"

"And you can sleep then!"

"Margaret..."

"You don't care about this baby do you? All you care about is you!"

"Ok, ok... I do care, let's talk about names." He tells her, hoping he wouldn't fall asleep as she spoke. He really did care about the baby; he was just so exhausted right now.

"What names do you like?"

"You know that if it's a boy I want the middle name to be Blake..."

"For Henry, yes I know."

"And BJ... that's where the B name comes from."

"Obviously." She scoffs.

"What do you like?"

"I like the name Daniel."

"I do too, but I think I want our son to have an original name. I definitely don't want a junior..."

"I know. So what about Zachary?"

"Zachary Blake Pierce... I kind of like that."

"I also like Samuel..."

"No, I don't like Samuel, but I like Samantha."

"That's nice."

"I also like the names' Kimberly and Tara."

"I really like those." Margaret said smiling.

"So what do you think it is? A boy or a girl?"

"I'm not too sure. It's different then with Natalie, but its similar too. I really don't know."

"We'll know soon enough."

'I can't wait... it's getting a bit uncomfortable." Margaret smiles.

"You can't?! I can't!"

"I don't see you gaining about 30 extra pounds..."

"No, but I swear my blood pressure has gone up 30 extra points from you." He smiles, kissing the side of her head.

"WHAT!!!" She says, starting to lose her temper.

"So, Zachary and Kimberly or Tara.... Sound good?"

"Yes."

"Come to bed with me."

"Ok." She says, as he pulls her up off the chair. Hawkeye went around the house to make sure that all the doors were locked and the lights were out, then he took Margaret's hand and heads up the stairs, quickly checking on Natalie then going into their own room.

Around July 26, Margaret started feeling twinges. She pushed it off and she and Natalie spent the day together. Around noon the pains started getting stronger and she decided to keep a count of them. At one she decided that she was going into labor, and at two her water broke. Margaret called Peg and took Natalie over, then called Hawkeye and he came right home and picked her up and they went back to the hospital.

"How are you?"

"Fine..." Margaret says exhaling.

"It's just like the last time."

"How would you know." She growls.

"It will be over soon."

"Never again." She says as they walk into the hospital.

"Well, I've heard that before."

"Shut up Pierce!" She grumbles.

"Round two Eh Margaret?" David says smiling as he comes in to check out his friend. "How are you feeling this time around?"

"Hi David. Like I want this kid out of me." Margaret says.

"I seem to have heard that before. Let me check you out." He says, looking her over. "I think that we will be having this baby before you know it."

"Don't count on it." Margaret says.

"Alright Margaret, I'll be back in a little while to check on you."

"Thank you Dave."

"Yup, hang in there kid."

"How are you?" He asks, as they were getting set in the hospital room.

"I'm fine." She says wincing at another contraction. "Shit, Pierce, I didn't call our parents!"

"It's alright..."

"NO it's not! We have to call them! They have no idea that..."

"Margaret! Relax!" He says, laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"Margaret, relax, I'll go and call them ok?"

"You're leaving me?!"

"Ok... how about you make the decision... call before or after the baby is born."

"Call them now... my dad will kill you if..."

"I'll be back in a flash." He says, standing up and making a few phone calls in his office. He calls his father first, at the house, not getting an answer he calls the office.

"Dr. Pierce's office, how can I help you?"

"Hi Mrs. Kensington, it's Ben."

"Well Ben, I would know your voice from anywhere. How are you son?"

"I'm doing well, how are you?"

"Fine."

"Is my dad around?"

"He is, but he just started an exam, can I give him a message?"

"Yeah, can you tell him that before the day ends he's going to be a grandfather again?"

"Really?! THAT'S WONDERFUL!" She all but shouts.

"Yeah."

"I thought she wasn't due till August."

"I guess the baby wants out." He says smiling, "But I better get calling her parents. Can you just let him know? And tell him that I'll give him a call when the baby's born."

"Of course! Good luck honey."

"Thanks."

"Tell Margaret the same!"

"I will! Bye."

"Bye." Mrs. Kensington says, and runs back to tell the Doctor, "Dr. Pierce?"

"What is it?" He says, listening to the patient's heart.

"I just got a call from your son."

"Oh?" He says, looking up at her. He knows that he would never call him at work unless it wasn't important, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes. You will be a grandfather by the end of the day."

"Well hot damn!" He says smiling, "She's early!"

"Hawkeye's having another one?" Mr. Jones says.

"Yeah... well Margaret is!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you." He says. That information made his day. He was on cloud nine the entire afternoon and he told everyone that came through his door that he was going to be a grandfather again.

Meanwhile, Hawkeye was on the phone calling his in-laws, "Colonel, it's Hawkeye."

"Hello." He says gruffly.

"Hi. I was just calling to let you know that Margaret went into labor a few hours ago, and sometime today she'll have the baby."

"Is she alright? She's a few weeks early."

"She's fine, but I really have to get back. I'm guessing the baby just wants out. I'll let you all know what we have. Can you call Annie for us?"

"I'll get Kate to do it."

"Alright, I'll call you sometime tonight."

"Ok."

"Bye Colonel."

"Bye Pierce." He says, hanging up the phone, "Katherine?"

"What Al?"

"That was Pierce."

"Oh? What did he want?"

"Margaret's having the baby."

"REALLY?!" She says, practically jumping for joy, "That's wonderful!"

"He'll be calling us tonight after she has the baby."

"We'll have to get up there and see the four of them!"

"Right."

"I mean soon! I don't want the baby to be a month old and still never have seen us. We should leave now."

"I can't leave now, the earliest we can get up there is next week. I have a lot to do."

"Fine! Oh I wonder what she is having! Isn't this exciting?"

"Yes." Al says, a smile crossing his lips.

"This is number three!" She says, as she goes about her business, wondering what the baby was and if it was healthy.

Back in San Francisco, Margaret was getting antsy. She had only been in labor for three hours, but she wanted that baby out. The small hospital room seemed smaller then normal, and she was ready.

"Are you alright?"

"If you keep asking me that I'm going to kick you out of this room!" Margaret yells at him. He begins to laugh, "What the hell are you laughing at?!"

"You."

"PIERCE!"

"What?"

"What the hell are you laughing at?!"

"Margaret... you are always like this when you are ready to have the baby. Relax." He says, kissing the top of her head, "Would you like me to check on your progress?"

"NO!"

"I'm a doctor..."

"I don't want you down there EVER AGAIN!" She growls.

"Ever?"

"EVER!" She says, turning her head away from him. "Christ this hurts more then with Natalie..."

"Do you want something for the pain?"

"No." She says, taking his hand, squeezing it.

"Ouch... Margaret." He says, trying to loosen her death grip, "I need my fingers, I'm a surgeon you know."

"Sorry." She says, loosening her grip, but not completely letting go of his hand.

Six O'clock came, and she was ready to have the baby,

"Alright Margaret, you know what to do." David says, "Next contraction give me a good push, and we'll have a baby soon!"

"Alright..." She says, sitting up a bit.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." She says.

Thirty minutes later, "One more push Margaret, and we'll have the baby out." The next thing they heard was a baby cry, "Congratulations." David says.

"What is it?" Margaret asked, lying back on the bed, exhausted.

"Well, I believe it's a boy." He says smiling, holding him up.

"Is he alright?" Hawkeye asks.

"Ten fingers and ten toes! He looks perfect. Let me get him cleaned up and I'll bring him right back. In the mean time, I'd get his name ready!" He says, as the nurse takes him out of the room.

"A boy..." Margaret said looking up at Hawkeye, "We now have one of each."

"I know!" He says smiling. "Well, are we naming him Zack?"

"I think so...." She says, yawning, "I want to see him first... see if the name fits him."

"I think that sounds good." He says.

"They better bring him back soon..."

Hawkeye laughs, "Give them a minute to check him over."

"That's all they get." She says.

About ten minutes later they bring him back, "How would you like to meet your son?" Susan, one of the nurses asks.

Margaret sits up and reaches to her for him. He was wide awake when she took him and smiled, "He's beautiful."

Hawkeye looks him over, "He's not beautiful, are you buddy, your handsome. No son of mine will be considered beautiful."

"What do you think? Zachary?"

"I think that name fits him... Zachary Blake... what do you think buddy? Do you like that?" He smiles at the baby. "I think it's a winner. You look like your mommy buddy."

"He does... he looks like my dad a bit. He has your eyes though."

"Yeah... my god he's wide awake! You should be sleeping Zack, you had a busy day." He smiles, "Let me see you, come here buddy." He takes the baby from Margaret's arms, "I'm your daddy. Do you know your name? You are Zachary Blake Pierce. You are named after a really great guy, Henry Blake who I served with in the Korea War where I met your mommy and your uncle BJ. You have a big sister back home who is dying to meet you! Her name is Natalie. She's two and a half. You also have an Uncle BJ and Aunt Peg, and two cousins, Erin and Gillian. And you have a Grandpop, a Pop-pop, a Grammy, and a Grandma and Grandpa Sherman, and an Aunt Annie and a real cousin Angela... you have so many people to meet!" He tells him, "But maybe now you should get some sleep, because you and mommy have been through quite an ordeal!" He says, watching his son and wife sleep for a little while before the nurse came in to retrieve Zachary. Hawkeye took this time to phone everyone and let them know that they have a son. Daniel would be flying out on Saturday to see his new grandson, and the Houlihan's would be flying out on Sunday.

Three days later, Margaret and Zachary were able to come home. Natalie was thrilled to have her dad and mom home again, especially since her daddy was home for a week. Hawkeye had Zachary because Natalie would be very excited to see her mom. She was use to having her home all the time, where as Hawkeye for the past few days she had seen more than usual. Peg was at their house waiting to see the baby. She hadn't had a chance to see him, though BJ has. "We're home!" Hawkeye called, hearing his two year old run in.

"MOMMY!" She says smiling.

"Hi little girl!" She says, picking her up gently. She was still sore, "How are you?"

"Good." She says, hugging her, "I miss you."

"I missed you too. Were you a good girl for Aunt Peggy and Uncle BJ?"

"Yup!"

"She was fine." Peg says, walking into the room, "Let me see him." She smiles. "He looks like you Margaret."

"Yeah, except for the eyes. They are Hawkeye."

"He's long..."

"22 inches."

"I don't envy you." She says smiling. "Hello Zachary."

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Sure." Peg smiles and takes the baby from his father. "I need the practice again. Hi there little man, how are you? I'm your Aunt Peg."

Natalie looks at the baby very carefully from her mother's arms, "Baby." She says.

"That's our baby." Hawkeye smiles, taking Natalie from her mother, "What do you think of him?"

"Little." She says.

"That's because he's your little brother. His name's Zachary." Margaret tells her

"Zackwy?"

"Yup. Come on, you can come and meet him." Margaret smiles.

They go into the living room where the other girls were playing and sat down. Natalie looked at the baby her Aunt was holding and still wasn't too sure what he was doing there. She reached over and gently touched his arm, smiling, "Soft!" She said excited.

Margaret laughed, "Yes he is."

"My baby." She says, "Aunt Peggy My baby!"

"I thought this was your mommy's baby." Peg smiled.

"No. Mine."

"Do you like the baby?"

"Yes." She says after thinking deeply.

"Hi Aunt Margaret!" Erin says coming into the room.

"Hi Aunt Margaret!" Gillian mimics her sister.

"Hi girls." She says, kissing each one. "What do you think about your new cousin?"

"I like him." Erin says, sitting next to her mom, "Gillian! You're squishing me!" She says, pushing her little sister out of the way.

"Mommy, I want to see too!" She says, starting to raise her voice. "Erin won't move!"

"I want both of you girls to keep your voice down ok? No fighting or neither one of you won't get to see the baby!" Peg says to her daughters, "Are you ready for this?"

"I can't wait." Margaret says rolling her eyes.

"Mommy!" Gill says, pushing her big sister.

"Gillian Lee, what did I say?"

"What do you think Gill? Do you like him?" Hawkeye asks.

"Yes." She says, "Come play Natalie!"

Natalie gets up off her dad and runs after her cousin.

"Aunt Margaret?"

"What honey?"

"Can I hold him?" Erin asks.

"Honey, you're a little too young..." Peg says.

"I'm five!"

"She can hold him." Margaret said smiling. "Sit down." And the five year old squirms next to her mom and aunt. "You need practice too for your new brother or sister."

"I want a brother like Zachary."

"Exactly like him? What if you have a sister?" Hawkeye asks.

"Well, I guess a sister would be ok too, but I already have a sister! I want something different."

"I guess you'll see if you have a brother or sister for two months!"

"Yeah!" She says, as her mom puts the baby in her arms.

"Watch his head Erin. You have to put your hand under his head ok?"

"Ok." She says, holding the baby. After a few minutes she was done with him and Margaret took him back while Erin joined her sister and cousin outside.

"That fenced in yard is a blessing." Peg says smiling.

"It truly is." Margaret agrees.

"So how do you think Natalie will do with the baby?"

"I'm not sure... I originally thought she would be fine, but she's a bit leery of him."

"She'll be fine." Hawkeye assured her. "It will just take her a few days to get established to the routine but I don't' think she'll be bad."

"I think she's going to have a little adjusting to do when she realizes that she isn't the one getting all the attention anymore."

"Erin had that." Peg says.

"Mommy!" Natalie said running into the house.

"What?"

"I hold him?"

"You want to hold your brother?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Sit next to daddy." She says, as Hawkeye picks up the baby and sits on the loveseat, "Watch his head. Be very gentle!"

"Ok." She says smiling.

"Can you give him a kiss?" Margaret asks, as Natalie kisses his head, "That's nice."

"See daddy? My baby."

"It's my baby!" Hawkeye teases his daughter

"No mine! He like me."

"He doesn't like me?"

"He like you too!"

"Well that's good, because I like him too, and I like you too."

"Good. Ok, done!" She says, as Hawkeye lifts the baby up. "Bye!" She says and runs back outside with her cousins. The Hunnicut's all ate dinner at the Pierce house, and then they went home.

"What time are my parents coming up?"

"Your mom said their plane will be coming in at around noon on Sunday."

"And your dad?"

"Three Saturday."

"So we have about four days till they get here, alone." She says smiling. "I like it when it's just the four of us.... The four of us, isn't that a nice thing to say?"

"Yeah... so are we done now?"

"No, I'd still like another one, but we'll see." She says smiling.

"I seem to remember you telling me I am never aloud to be 'Down There' ever again."

"Yeah, right." She says laughing. "Natalie, come here honey, you need a bath."

"Ok mommy!" She says, running away from her brother who was lying on the floor. "You do it?"

"Yup, I'll do it."

"Good! Bubbles?" She asks hopeful of her mommy's answer.

"I think that's a good idea." She says smiling, as she picks her up. "Can you watch the boy?"

"Why, does he do tricks yet?"

"Funny." She says, "Let's go honey."

Margaret lets her play in the water for a little while and smiled the entire time. Margaret missed her daughter more than anything, and was glad to be home. She looked at the toddler and though how much bigger she looks now that they have the baby. She felt like the luckiest woman there was. She had a wonderful husband and two perfectly healthy children. "Ok Nat, come on out honey."

"Ok." She says, as Margaret wraps her in a towel. She got her into her pajamas, brushed her hair and the two of them went downstairs. Hawkeye had Zachary in his arms and was talking to him until he heard, "Daddy!"

"Are you all clean princess?"

"Yup!"

"Great!

"Switch with me, I'm going to put Zack down." She says smiling.

"Ok." He says and hands his son over to her. Natalie sat right on Hawkeye's laps and smiled. She loved spending time with her daddy before she went to sleep. It was one of the only times she got to watch TV that her daddy watched. "Well, should you and I read a story?"

"Not yet." She says, smiling sweetly.

"Ok." He says laughing.

Margaret went upstairs with Zachary and sat down in the rocking chair to feed him. She studied him as he ate. She looked at hi face, as if memorizing it, and she watched him look at her, "Well Zachary, I have never had a brother, and only had two cousins who are boys, so this is going to be a challenge for us. You're going to have to make it easy on me ok?" She says, "I'm a bit nervous, but I think we can handle it, what do you think Zack?" Zack looks up at her and yawns. "I can tell that you already find me boring." She laughs. "Well, I think it's time to sleep, what do you think? It's seven, and then I get to put your big sister to bed for the first time in about four days." Zack slowly closes his eyes, and when he is out, she puts him in the bassinet in her bedroom and watches him for a few minutes before heading back downstairs. She sees Hawkeye and Natalie on the couch, she was lying flat against Hawkeye's chest, playing with her hair, watching the TV, "Alright honey, your turn."

"Ok mommy." Natalie says, sitting up on his chest.

"Give daddy a kiss and a hug!"

She does what her mom is saying and Hawkeye smiles, "Night honey."

"Night night daddy." She says, leaning her head against Margaret's shoulder. "Mommy?"

"What honey?"

"You go away again?"

"No." She says smiling, "I'm going to stay with you for a while. I just went away to have the baby. He was a good reason to go away."

"Oh!" She says, "Read please." She says, pointing to her book on her nightstand.

"Alright." She smiles and sits down on her bed to read. After she was done, she kissed her daughter and walked out of the room. She stopped by her room again to check on the baby and watched him again. She couldn't believe that nine months had gone by so quick. She only had him four days ago and she couldn't think of how she lived without him.

Hawkeye was downstairs doing the dishes when Margaret came back in. She wraps her arms around him and leans against his back. He smiles as he feels her close around her waste, and pats her hand, "Hi."

"Hi."

"The kids in bed?"

"I wouldn't be here if they weren't would I?"

"I guess you're right." He says. "Are you going to stay there?

"Yeah."

"You know, it's really hard to do the dishes this way."

"I don't care." She says. He smiles and grabs a few soap bubbles and turns around, putting it on her nose.

"HEY!" She says, pulling away from him, smiling.

"You asked for it." He smiles, "Now... let me finish the dishes, unless you want too."

"No, that's alright. It's all yours." She says pulling away.

"Just like you to walk away." He laughs. She back hands him, catching his backside and walked away smiling.

"When you're done, come in and sit with me." She says smiling.

"Yes ma'am!" He says, flicking suds at her.

"Don't be smart captain." She grins, and heads out to the family room and sits down on the couch, watching TV. Hawkeye joined her a few minutes later.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

"I'm fine." She smiles, as he sits next to her.

"Are you in any pain?"

"Not too much. I took something a few hours ago. Lifting Natalie kind of hurt." She grins.

"You shouldn't be lifting anything heavy."

"She isn't heavy."

"You know what I mean."

At around eleven thirty, Zachary wakes up, crying, "I'll get him." Hawkeye says smiling as he heads up the steps, "Hey buddy! What's all the racket about? You are going to wake your sister up if you keep this up!" He says picking up his son. "Hi! Are you hungry? I bet you are. I know; it's hard being four days old. Mommy is waiting for you, should we go see her?" He walks down the stairs talking to him and sits next to Margaret. "I think he needs something to eat."

"I think you're right, but he looks content for the moment." Margaret says, seeing that he isn't crying.

"So what do you think so far Zack? Do you like this place?"

"I have to get him some clothes soon, otherwise he'll be wearing Natalie's clothes."

"We can't have that! No son of mine will have anything pink on!" Hawkeye says.

It always amused Margaret when Hawkeye talked to the kids. He completely changed from his normal tone and attitude when the kids are around. She was lucky to have him. He was such a wonderful father, and a wonderful husband. She watched him talk to the baby, "What?" Hawkeye asks, seeing her looking at him.

"Nothing." She says smiling, "Let me have my son."

"OUR son?!" He says grinning.

"The boy. Come here Zachary. Come see me. Are you hungry? You look like you are."

That night around three, the baby woke up again, but so did Natalie. She heard the cry of the baby and woke up herself, coming into her parents room rubbing her eyes, "What are you doing up Princess?" Hawkeye asks his daughter.

"Baby's loud." She says, crawling up on the bed between her parents."

"He woke you up?"

"Yes." She tells him, leaning against his arm. He smiles and cuddles her close to him.

"Why he up?"

"He was hungry." Margaret said smiling.

"Not morning!" She says, shocked that the baby ate at night.

"He has to eat a lot because he needs to grow up big and strong like his big sister." Margaret said smiling.

"Oh." Natalie stays next to her dad, watching her mom and brother.

"How about you and I go back to your room?" Hawkeye asks his daughter.

"I stay here." She says, getting under the blankets.

"You stay here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Zachwy stay here!" She protests.

"But Zack is a baby. You are a big girl. You get to sleep in your big girl bed!"

"No." Natalie says. "I here too!"

"How about daddy goes back into your big girl room with you?" Margaret asks.

"No. Stay here."

"No." Hawkeye says, putting his foot down.

"Please?"

"No." Margaret says, "You have to sleep in your own room Natalie. Only the baby stays in mommy and daddy's room."

"Me too!"

Hawkeye picks up Natalie, "I'll stay with you for a little bit ok?" He knew that she was just exhausted. It would be even worse if she was woken up at six the next morning. Natalie was extremely clingy when she is woken up, and this time it is no exception.

"Ok daddy." She says, twirling her hair.

"Give mommy a kiss."

"Kay." She says, kissing her mommy.

"What about Zachary?" Hawkeye says, smiling as she does the same for him. "Alright little girl." He says, as she lies her head against his shoulder. They walk into the room next to their bedroom and lays the little girl in the bed.

"Daddy lay too." She says.

"Ok, move over." He says, scooting her over a bit. She leans against him and sticks her thumb in her mouth. Hawkeye pets her hair as they lay there and almost instantly she falls asleep. He gets up and walks back to his room and takes Zack from Margaret, laying him on his chest until he falls asleep. Then he places his son back into the bassinet, then rolls over and falls asleep.

Saturday, August 3rd, Hawkeye was getting ready to pick his father up from the airport. Natalie was lying down next to the baby on the blanket playing with him, while Margaret stayed close, cleaning the bedroom a bit.

"Margaret?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go pick up my father. Do you need me to get anything on the way home?"

"No, we have everything."

"Ok."

"Daddy?"

"What honey?"

"Can I come?"

"You want to go get Grandpop?"

"Yes please!" She smiles.

"Ok, go get your shoes for me." He smiles. She runs into the kitchen to get her sandals and Hawkeye picks up his son from the floor and sits with him.

"Here daddy!" She says smiling.

"Grandpop is going to be so glad to see you!" He says, maneuvering his son so he can put his daughters' shoes on.

"Yeah! And Zack!" She says smiling.

"He's very excited to meet Zack too." Hawkeye says smiling. "Alright, go say bye to mommy."

Natalie runs into the kitchen to give her mom a kiss, "Bye mommy!"

"Go to the potty first. I'll see you in a little while honey." She says, kissing her.

"Ok mommy!" She says running into the bathroom.

Hawkeye brings Zack to her and says, "We'll be back."

"Ok, I'll see you soon." She says kissing him.

"Come on daddy!"

"She is your daughter... impatient." He says laughing. "Bossy... demanding..."

"Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?" She asks, trying not to smile.

"Bye sweetie. Bye Buddy. Come on Natalie." And the pair leaves.

"Well, it's just you and me Zack. What do you say we get you some lunch and then get you changed and ready to see Grandpop? Does that sound good? I think it does. It's going to be a quiet hour or two." She says.

Hawkeye and Natalie make their way to the airport. Natalie talked his ear off the whole time. He loved being with the kids, and was not looking forward to going back to work in a week. He parked the car, picked Natalie up, and headed into the airport, awaiting the arrival of his father.

"When Grandpop coming daddy?"

"Soon honey. His plane is going to land right there." He says pointing to the runway.

"Down daddy." She says and he puts her on the ground.

"Do you see the plane?"

"No daddy. I don't see it." She says, looking up in the air. She was very patient and after fifteen minutes, she says, "THERE DADDY! It's a plane!"

"I see it. Do you think Grandpop's on that plane?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I think he is too!" Hawkeye says, as Natalie takes his hand. They see Daniel get off the plane and Natalie smiles. When he is within ten feet, Natalie runs over to him, and he scoops her up.

"Well who is this beautiful little girl?" He says, walking up to his son. "This couldn't possibly be Natalie! Natalie is a baby! This girl here is no baby!"

"It's me Grandpop!" She says smiling.

"How are you darling?"

"Fine dad, how are you?" Hawkeye jokes.

"Cute."

"She is isn't she?" Hawkeye laughs. "How are you dad?"

"I'm great how are you Ben?"

"Fine." He says, hugging his father.

"I hear you are a big sister Natalie!"

"I am!"

"Do you have a little brother or a little sister?"

"Brover." She says smiling. "Hims name is Zachwy."

"Zachary? Well that is a very nice name. Can I meet him?"

"Yup!"

"What will he call me?"

"He can't talk Grandpop! He a baby! He call you Grandpop when he big like me!" She smiles.

"Where's mommy?"

"Home with Zack!"

"Oh, well can we go and see him?"

"Yup!" She says, " 'mon daddy!"

"Ok Natalie." He says, grabbing his fathers' bag.

"When's Margaret's parents due in?"

"Tomorrow around three."

"Oh that's great! You have a full house this week."

"Yeah, we do." He says sighing, "Margaret will probably want to meet her parents at the airport, so I'll probably stay with you and the kids."

"Kids... isn't that a wonderful word?"

"Yeah." Hawkeye smiles, as they drive home.

"How's Margaret feeling?"

"She's doing fine. A bit sore here and there, but other then that she is wonderful. She has to take Zack to the doctors on Wednesday for his one week checkup."

"How much did he weigh when he was born?"

"Nine pounds even. He was long though... 22inches."

"He takes after us with the height." He says grinning.

"It seems like it." Hawkeye replies as they pull into the driveway. "He looks like Margaret's side of the family though. He's blonde, fair skinned like Natalie, but he has my eyes. He looks like her father a little bit."

"So he looks nothing like Natalie?"

"The eyes... that's about it." He smiles, "And the skin. Come on Nattie."

"Grandpop! 'Dis way!"

"Are you going to show me your baby brother?"

"Yes! My baby brother!" She says, taking his hand, pulling him towards the door.

Hawkeye opens the door and calls, "We're home!"

"Mommy!" Nat calls out.

"I'm up stairs, give me a second." She says, changing the baby. "Looks like you get to meet your Grandpop now, how does that sound?" She asks picking him up, "Come on buddy."

Margaret walks downstairs to the family room with Zack, "Hi dad." She smiles.

"Hi honey, how are you?" He asks, giving his daughter-in-law a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine thanks." She smiles, "This is Zachary."

"My god, he looks like you."

"I told you." Hawkeye says smiling.

"He's very handsome." Dan says smiling. "Hi there Zack, how are you? You are wide awake!"

"He woke up about thirty minutes ago, so he'll be good for a while." Margaret smiles.

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure!" She says, passing him over, "You're the grandfather!"

Natalie sat right next to her grandfather and pat her brother on the head, "Zacky!" She says, smiling.

"Zacky?"

"Yup!"

"I don't think so." Hawkeye says smiling.

"Yes daddy!"

"So Margaret, have you been feeling alright?"

"Fine. I'm sore some times, but not too much."

"Well, that's better then nothing." He says, looking at his grandson. "I guess your father is tickled to have a boy in the family now."

"Yeah, he is." Margaret said smiling. "They will be here tomorrow."

"That's what Ben was telling me."

"Yeah."

"How are the Hunnicut's?"

"Great. You'll see them sometime during your stay."

"Peg's due soon isn't she?"

"Two months. They are hoping for a boy too I think."

"Yeah, though Beej would never admit it." Hawkeye smiles.

"Grandpop!"

"What angel?"

"Come see my room!"

"Your room?"

"It's new!"

"You have a brand new room?"

"Yup!"

"What color is it?"

"Purple!" She grins.

"Well what happened to your green room?"

"Zackwy's room."

"Well, you are the nicest big sister ever! Giving up your old room to your brother."

"He baby, his turn!"

"Sounds like something your mom told you."

"Yup! 'Mon!"

Daniel passes Zack to his mother and follows the eager two year old up the stairs, "Wow!" He over exaggerates, "You have the prettiest room ever!"

"Yup!" She smiles. "See my bed?"

"You don't have a crib anymore?"

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"Too big!" She gets on her bed and starts to jump. "Look!"

"I don't think you should do that honey." He says, grabbing her off the bed, "You could get hurt. What else do you have in your room?"

"Cowset! My clothes are there."

"That is really neat Natalie! Wow, you have gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw you!"

"I miss you Grandpop!"

"I missed you too honey." He says, kissing her cheek. "So, you and I are going to have a whole week together, what should we do?"

"Play!"

"Yeah? That sounds good. Mommy and Daddy may need a break from you two, and then we can do something."

"Mommy and daddy go out and Grandpop stay!"

"And Grammy and Pop-pop. I think they will want to stay with us too!"

"Ok!" Natalie says. She hears Zack start to cry and says, "Uh-ho, baby needs me."

"He needs you?"

"Yup!" She says, as she goes out of her room and down the stairs, running over to her mommy and sitting next to her, she kisses her brother, "All better!"

Margaret smiles, "I think he feels better now, just because of that kiss."

"Him still cry!"

"He's getting tired. He needs a nap soon." Margaret tells her daughter, kissing her cheek.

That day was very peaceful. They spent the day relaxing and watching the kids. Natalie kept Dan very active, and he loved every minute of it. He was amazed at how much older Natalie looked. He had only seen her a few months ago, but now; she looked exactly like her grandmother. Hawkeye had always looked like his mother more so than his father, and the same went for his daughter.

The next day, Margaret went with Natalie to pick up her parents. She was very excited to have her parents down as well as her father-in-law, and Natalie was thrilled to have anyone over who spoiled her, especially three grandparents at once. Their plane was on time and Margaret drove them right home. Natalie talked their ears off the entire ride, and both grandparents loved listening to her. Hawkeye had Zachary in the back deck, drinking a beer as his wife came home. It was a cooler afternoon and the trees shaded the deck enough that the baby could be outside.

"Where are the boys?" Kate asks, as they walk into the quiet house.

"Probably outside."

"He has a baby outside?! In this weather?!"

"He's fine mom." Margaret says smiling. "Daddy, you two can take the room next to Natalie's. Nat do you want to show Grammy and Pop-Pop which room they can be in? It's the blue one.

"OK!" She says taking her Grammy's' hand. "'Mon Grammy!"

"Ok." She smiles at her eager granddaughter and follows her upstairs for a few minutes.   
Margaret goes outside and sees the two men sitting around the deck, "My parents are here."

"Great!" Hawkeye says smiling.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Margaret frowns.

"No, for the first time I'm not being sarcastic." He smiles.

"Zachary... so help me god, if you have the same personality as your father..."

"You'd love him just as much as me." He says, as she smiles down and kisses him.

"Mommy!"

"What honey."

"Grammy and Pop-Pop likes my room!"

"They do? I'm so glad."

"Let me see him." Kate says, as she makes her way over to Hawkeye, "He is absolutely beautiful!"

"Whoa... hold on now Grammy." Hawkeye says, "Let's get one thing straight... he is not beautiful, he's handsome. My daughter is beautiful... my son is handsome." He says smiling.

"Oh Hawkeye..." Kate says, giving him a kiss, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how about yourself?"

"Fine."

"What about you Colonel?"

"Fine Pierce." He says, and turns his attention to Daniel, "How are you Dan?"

"Well, thank you."

"Can I hold him?" Kate asks.

"Sure!" Hawkeye says passing him over to Margaret's mother.

"Come here cutie. Let me see you!"

"He's a Houlihan through and through." Al says, proudly of the first male in his family.

"Not in the eyes... he has his fathers." Kate says, "And he's very long."

"Twenty-two inches." Margaret smiles.

"You were only 19, Annie was 20.... I couldn't imagine two more inches added onto that." Kate says, smiling.

"Yeah, Natalie was only a bit over 19."

"I couldn't imagine anything coming out of me." Hawkeye says shuddering.

"Here Al, do you want to hold him?"

"Sure." Al says, taking his grandson, "We finally have a male in the family." He says smiling down at him.

"What's wrong with girls?" Kate says, scoffing.

"Nothing. We have four of them, it's time we had a boy." He says.

"So, if I had happened to have another girl you'd have been disappointed?" Margaret asked, picking Natalie up and putting her on her lap.

"Of course not." Al says, knowing how much his daughter liked to argue. "He definitely takes after the Houlihan's though."

"Yeah he does." Margaret says, kissing the side of Natalie's head.

That night was difficult for Hawkeye and Margaret. Zachary decided he did not want to sleep. At ten he woke up as usual, but when Margaret tried to put him back down it just wasn't happening. He was up for another hour. Hawkeye and Margaret went to sleep around midnight and were woken up at one thirty by the cry of the newborn.

"What's wrong pal?" Hawkeye asks as he picks him up from the bassinette. "It's one in the morning, you can't possibly be hungry right now."

"Is he ok? Is he sick?"

"Doesn't feel warm." He says, kissing his forehead.

"Zack..." She says, taking her son, leaning him on her chest. "What seems to be the problem? Are you hungry? Probably not yet." She rubs his back and he slowly falls asleep. Margaret passes him back to Hawkeye and he puts him back to bed. They sleep for another hour before he wakes up hungry. He falls back asleep and by three was up crying again. When he woke up again, crying at four, Hawkeye and Margaret groaned,

"He can't possibly be up again." Hawkeye says.

"So who's crying?"

"I'm going to join him in a second..." He says grabbing the baby for the fourth time that night, "Ok Zachary... I'm not kidding... you need to sleep." Hawkeye says, lying him against his chest, "I love seeing you every hour on the hour, but really, cut us some slack buddy. Mommy and I really need some sleep. Alright pal? Can you give us two maybe three hours of sleep? I'd even accept an hour and a half..."

"Way to try and reason with a week old." Margaret says, curling up next to him, leaning her head against his neck, watching Zachary. "Please go to sleep Zack." She says, kissing his head. He stops crying, but he is still wide awake, but he finally slept around five, and was up again at six.

"Ok..." Margaret says getting up. "I am obviously not going to be getting any more sleep..." She says, picking Zack up.

"You want me to take him?" Hawkeye says groaning.

"No, I have him. He's hungry." She says, half asleep. "Natalie will be up soon."

"Right." He says. By six thirty, Natalie is up and in bed with Hawkeye. "Good morning princess."

"hi daddy. Time to get up!"

"I am up."

"No! I hungry! Time to eat!"

"Ok." He says, sitting up. "Go to the potty."

"Kay!" She says, running to their bathroom. He swings his feet over the side of the bed, and tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes, failing miserably. "Done daddy!"

"Ok, let's go." He says, heading downstairs. He makes her breakfast up and also puts on a pot of coffee for Margaret and himself.

At seven, Kate comes down and sees the exhausted parents, "Rough night?" She asks, smiling.

"Very." Margaret says, yawning. "He was up all night..."

"Oh come Margaret. He had too have slept some time."

"Ok, he was up from ten till five, only sleeping a total of two hours."

"That's better." She says, "Let me take him. Why don't you two go back up and sleep a little bit longer. You look like you need it."

"I don't want to leave you with them...."

"Margaret, go. I know what you are going through and I'm here to help. Go get some sleep. We'll be down if you need anything."

"Alright... there's a bottle in the refrigerator if he needs one." She says yawning.

"Ok honey. Good night."

"Night." She says, and the two of them head back upstairs.

"Margaret... I want a divorce... I am going to marry your mother." He says as he lies back into bed.

"If it lets me sleep, then you marry who ever you want." She says, curling up on his chest. They instantly fall asleep and stay that way till almost ten.

For the next few days, Margaret was thrilled to have the extra help with the kids. She loved seeing her parents and her father in law, and Natalie loved it too. On Friday, Margaret's Parents are leaving.

"Mom, dad, you should come down to South Carolina next month. We are going down to see a friend from Korea."

"Oh? You are taking the baby down there?!"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. We traveled with Natalie at that age, so we figured what's the difference."

"That sounds like fun. I'll have to check on our schedule, maybe Annie can come down too."

"That sounds good." Margaret smiles. "We're heading down September 14th."

"We'll discuss that." Kate says smiling. She says goodbye to her daughter, son in law, and grandchildren and they head to the airport. Daniel would be staying an extra day then catch an early flight home to open his office a half a day. That night Hawkeye got a phone call.

"Hello?" Daniel answered. It was almost nine.

"Hi, is Hawk there?"

"Sure, can I ask who's calling?"

"John McIntyre."

"Oh Trapper, it's Dan."

"Oh hi! I didn't know you were out there!"

"Yeah, I'm here till tomorrow, checking on my grandchildren."

"I heard about Zachary, congratulations Grandpop."

"Thank you. How have you been feeling?"

"I'm alive... I guess Hawkeye told you."

"Yeah, but it's in remission..."

"Yeah..." Trapper says sighing, "Can I talk to him please?"

"Sure... one second." Daniel takes the phone away from his mouth and calls to his son, "Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Phone."

"Who is it?" He calls down the steps.

"Trapper."

"I'll be right there." He says, giving Natalie a kiss goodnight and takes the phone in the kitchen, "Trap?"

"Hey Hawk. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No." He says, "What's going on?"

"Not much, Margaret's parents just left, my fathers heading home tomorrow. What about you?"

"Not much, just got our flight down to South Carolina for the 15th, we'll be there at 2pm, and I figured I'd let you know."

"Great... we probably wont be there till around 4pm."

"Sounds great. We haven't reeked havoc on a place together in a while." HE says laughing.

"Yeah, that's true." They talk about just about everything for a few minutes, until Hawkeye finally gets the nerve up to ask him how he was feeling, "So... how have you been... really?"

"Really?"

"As in feeling?"

"That's kind of what I was calling you for..."Trapper says, sighing... not needing to finish his statement.

"How long do you have?"

"You know how doctors are... they never give you a direct answer. I'm in stage three...."

"One more stage."

"I'd have to say, no longer than a year and a half."

"Dammit Trapp... I... I don't..."

"I know... but hey, let's not think about that. We have to think about how we can get drunk off our asses and not piss off the wives." He says trying to loosen up the tension.

"That's going to be hard."

"Yeah..." Trapper says.

There is an uneasy silence on both ends of the phone, neither wanting to get off the phone, until Natalie comes downstairs. "Daddy."

"Hang on for a second Trapper..." He says, turning his attention to his daughter, "What are you doing up Princess?"

"Story please." She says, raising her hands up to him.

"It's late..."

"Please!" She says, rubbing her eyes, laying her head against his neck.

"Ok..." He says, turning his attention back to Trapper, "I'm gonna have to go Trap, daddy duty."

"I know that all too much." He says, smiling, "I'll see you in a month."

"Ok! Bye."

"Bye." Trapper says, and they hang up.

"Alright Natalie... a quick story and then your little butt is in bed."

"Ok." She says.

"Give Grandpop a kiss." Hawkeye says to the tired two year old. She kisses him and leans against her dad. He puts her in bed, and with in five pages of the picture book, she was out like a light. He kisses her daughter and walks out of her room, closing the door behind him. Hawkeye walks down the stairs, bypasses his father, grabs a beer, and heads outside.

Daniel stands up and follows his son, grabbing himself a beer on the way out, "Hey."

"Hi."

"You alright?"

"Fine, why?"

"You don't look fine."

"I'm always fine. You know me."

"Yeah, I do." Daniel says, "You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Is it Trapper?" He says, hearing his son sigh, "Is he out of remission?"

"Yeah."

"It's hard isn't it?"

"I saw it with mom and now I'm seeing it with Trapper."

"It's never going to get any easier... you just have to..."

"Spend time with them... be with them.... Believe me, I know." Hawkeye sighs, "But it doesn't make it any easier."

"You're a doctor... you know..."

"I know... and it makes it harder."

Daniel knew better then to push his son with his emotions. Ever since his son was young, the two of them have always been on the same level. They could easily finish each others thoughts and did on a regular basis. Hawkeye stood there drinking his beer in silence. "It will be ok Hawk. Maybe he'll be lucky and go into remission again."

"Maybe he wont."

"Sometimes..."

"When you prolong the illness it hurts more then it would when you don't, I know dad. I am a doctor."

"People die..."

"Everyone dies." Hawkeye says sighing..."I can't wait to go down to South Carolina."

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Hawkeye says, "I'm going to go to bed. Good night dad."

"Good night Hawk." He saw the same flash of pain in his eyes that he saw when he was told his mother was dying, and the same as before, there was nothing he could do to make that hurt go away.

Hawkeye went upstairs and got into bed with Margaret, she was still up, but the room was dark, "What did trapper want?" She asks.

"To discuss South Carolina a bit."

"I can't wait to go down there."

"Me neither." He said short.

"Are you ok?" Margaret could tell something wasn't right with his tone.

"Bad things happen in threes... and the third one keeps on coming...."

"What are you talking about?" She asks, turning on the nightstand light.

Hawkeye checks on his son and says, "He's out of remission."

Margaret looks down, "Oh."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry honey."

"So am I. I knew it wouldn't last... but I figured it would last lover than six months..."

"Maybe he'll go back..."

"I wont get my hopes up."

"What stage?"

"Three."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I will be. It makes me more anxious to get down to South Carolina for the week."

"It's only a month away." She says. "Lay down, get some sleep."

He takes her in his arms and says, "Death is part of life... it's a shitty part, but it's part."

"Just spend as much time as you can with him Hawk. That's all you can do."

"I know." He tells her, kissing her head. "Good night."

"Good night."

Hawkeye lies awake for about an hour, thinking about his friend, trying not to think about what was going to happen, but how could he not? He thinks about what if that happens to him, how could he live knowing he was dying. He counted his blessings as he lied in bed with his wife and his son next to him, and his daughter in the other room. "It's a part of life." He sighs, pulls his wife closer to him, and he closes his eyes.

TBC...

I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. R&R Please, but be kind! There are PLEANTY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Forgive the small mistakes... I know they can be annoying, and I will do my best to minimize them!

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please R&R!

Thanks

STARY


	12. Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!

Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy the this chapter! Sorry, I usually don't do cliffhangers, but I felt I had to with the last chapter!

Please R&R

September 15, 1958

Margaret woke up at 5:00am to the sound of the alarm clock and jumps into the shower. At 5:30am she woke up her husband and he jumped into the shower. Margaret the night before had lied out the kids clothes so she could wake them up, get them dressed and be on their way to the airport. Zack would be waking up shortly on his own, but Natalie would have to be woken up. She was just like her father, hated to be woken up, so Margaret naturally sent Hawkeye to wake her.

"Hawkeye, can you wake Nat up?"

"Yeah." He says, pulling his shirt on. He worked three days straight and hadn't seen the kids since the day before he worked, so Margaret knew that she would wake up better for her dad. He walked out of the room and down the hall to Natalie's bedroom, turning on the small light on the nightstand, "Hey princess, time to wake up." He says, sitting on the bed next to her, shaking her a bit, "Come on honey, we have to go on the plane soon."

"Daddy..." She pouts, burying her head in her pillow.

"Come on, we need to get you dressed so we can go on our vacation." He says, talking softly. He kisses her head and lifts her up a little bit.

"Kay." She says, rubbing her eyes. Hawkeye grabs the blue sundress that Margaret had laying out the past night on the dresser. He puts her in the dress and gets her sandals on.

"Ok honey; go to the potty for me."

"Kay." She says, as she slowly walks to the bathroom.

Hawkeye walks back to his wife, and sits on the bed. Natalie comes in shortly after,

"Mommy." She says, climbing up on the big bed.

"What baby?"

"I tired." She says, lying down on the pillows.

"I know honey." She says, "Come here; let me brush your hair." Natalie crawls over and sits next to her mom and Margaret pulls her hair into a pony tail. Her hair was just long enough to tie a ribbon around it, and Margaret thought having it pulled back today would be the best. "There," She says once she is finished, "Are you hungry yet?"

"No." She says, leaning against her chest, yawning.

"Ok." She smiles, picking her up. Within ten minutes they were out the door and on their way to the airport. It was 6:30 by the time they were able to take off and get on their way to South Carolina. Natalie was sitting with Hawkeye and fell asleep while they were walking to the gate, Zachary fell asleep as soon as they stepped on the plane, which was a blessing because both parents could relax and try to sleep a little. At 8:30, both kids woke up, almost at the exact same time.

"Daddy?" Natalie says, looking up at him.

"What princess?"

"I hungry."

"Here honey." Margaret says, grabbing a bag of cereal and a secure thermos of juice for her.

"Thank you!" She says, smiling.

"You're welcome."

"Are we there yet?"

"No honey, not till around lunch time."

"Read mommy? Please?"

"Sure, switch with me Hawk." She says, handing him the baby, and grabbing a bottle for him too.

"Mommy just doesn't want you spitting up on her again." He tells Zack, smiling as he gives him the bottle.

The plane landed, and it couldn't have happen any sooner. Natalie was bored with reading her books after the third hour, and the baby, he just wasn't happy. When they got off the plane, Natalie tried to run, but Hawkeye kept a firm grip on her, "Daddy off!" She says, trying to pull away from his grip

"No, you have to stay close to us. You can't go running away."

"DADDY!" She says, pulling her darndest, "Off!"

"NATALIE ANNE PIERCE!" He raises his voice, as she squirmed out of his grip, causing him to grab the back of her sun dress, and pick her up into his arms, "That's it! You are staying with me."

"NO!" She says, screaming.

"Natalie..."

"Just ignore her Margaret." Hawkeye says, keeping a firm grip on the screaming two year old. "We have to go rent a car... then figure out where Trapper is."

"You have the directions?"

"In my back pocket." He says, talking over the screaming and crying. Finally after a few more minutes, Hawkeye got sick of listening to her, "Natalie... look at me." He says, as she gives him only a look her mother could have taught her, "When you decide to stop screaming, and start listening to me, you can get down ok?" Still crying, she leans her head against his shoulder. He rubs her back and looks at Zack, "Zack, you are being wonderful buddy." He says, "Thank you."

"They have to be hungry..."

"And bored." He says, rubbing his daughters back. "Natalie, are you hungry?" She nods against his neck. "We should go get something to eat. I'm sure he'll be ready for a bottle soon too."

"Yeah... I'm sure there will be a diner or something around her to stop at... lets get the car and take it from there." She says, shifting her weight with the baby.

"Alright."

The step out into the warm September air and take a taxi to get their car. It was a far walk, Margaret and Hawkeye could have easily walked it alone, but they weren't going to chance it with two young children. They get the car and find a diner. Natalie was a good eater, much like her father, and would eat just about anything. Hawkeye took his son and went to make a phone call and change him while Margaret took Natalie and went in to get a table and look at the menu. "What would you like for lunch Natalie? Do you want some grilled cheese?"

"Yes." She says, sitting next to her mom on her knees, "I have juice too?"

"Yes, you can have juice too.' Margaret smiles. Hawkeye comes in with Zack and sits across from his girls, placing his son in the stroller next to him. "Did you get a hold of McIntyre?"

"Yeah. He says that we are about fifteen minutes away. I also got better directions from him. He's expecting us in about an hour."

"Ok." She says, smiling.

Lunch was nice for them. They took their time, ate and got on the road again. Zack was sleeping by the time they got out of the diner and Natalie was in a much better mood now that she ate. She talked a mile a minute the entire way.

"Daddy?"

"Whatty?" He asks, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"Where we?" She asks, looking at the unfamiliar house.

"We are at Uncle Trappers mommy and daddy's house. We are going to be living here for a week."

"Oh!" She says.

"You will have a lot of people to play with you. Uncle Trapper has kids too! He has Becky, Kathy, Luke, and Jackie."

"Oh!"

"Jackie's a bit older isn't she?"

"She's four, Luke's six, Kathy is ten, and Becky is twelve."

"I knew the oldest two's ages." She smiles.

Trapper was standing on the porch that overlooked the ocean, watching for them. He sees the car pull into the driveway, smiles and walks down the steps to greet them, "Well hi there strangers."

"Hi Trapper." Hawkeye smiles,"

"How the hell are you?"

"Good, how about you?" He asks as he hugs his friend.

"Fine." He says, turning his attention to the woman with a baby in one arm and a two year old clutching the other. "Hello Major."

"Hello Captain." She smiles, as he kisses her cheek, "You look good."

"For the time being." He jokes, "Hi Natalie."

"Hi." She says shyly.

He knows just what to ask to bring her out of her shell, "How's Brandi?"

"Her good! Her at Grandpop's!" She smiles.

"Well, I'm sure he's taking good care of the puppy."

"Yeah!"

"Let me see the newest Pierce." He says, "He's very handsome. Congratulations."

"FINALLY!" Hawkeye says, "Someone who doesn't call him beautiful or pretty!"

Trapper laughs and grabs one of the bags, "Come on in, let me help you with the bags."

"Where is everyone?" Margaret says, as she notices how quiet the house is.

"On the beach, but they'll be home soon."

"Oh." She smiles as he gives them the grand tour, "This house is beautiful."

"I love it here." He smiles, "We have a crib in your room for Zack and Natalie will room with Jackie."

"That's fine." She smiles.

"This is your room, and Natalie and Jackie's is the room that separates us."

"Ok." She says, as Hawkeye drops the bags into the room, Margaret puts Zack in the crib.

"Nat, you get to sleep in Jackie's room! She's my daughter, a bit older than you but you two will have fun."

"Oh!" She says, smiling.

Natalie stuck close to her parents at first. She played shy for most of the afternoon. She knew her Uncle Trapper, but didn't know her surroundings.

Around three, Louise and the kids came back. Margaret was thrilled to see her because that entire day Hawkeye and Trapper spent catching up. Louise smiled when she saw her friend, "Hi!"

"Hi." Margaret says, smiling. "How are you?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"Fine thanks."

"You look wonderful for just having a baby a month and a half ago! How do you do it?!" She asks, looking her up and down.

"I still have a long way to go." She says.

"And Natalie." She says, looking at the child she hasn't seen in almost two years, "You have gotten so big honey!"

Margaret looked down and watched Natalie lean against her, "This is your Aunt Louise honey. You haven't seen her since you were a baby. Can you say hi?"

"Hi." She says.

"You are a shy girl."

"Not after she gets to know you." Margaret laughs, brushing a pesky piece of hair that had broken free of her ponytail out of her face.

"MOM! I'm hungry! What can we have for a snack?" Becky asks.

"Fruit." Louise says.

"Mom!"

"Ok, nothing. Come here and say hello to your Aunt Margaret and Uncle Hawkeye."

"Oh hi!" Becky says, coming in. She always liked her 'aunt and uncle' and were excited when they came to visit.

"Hi Becky." Margaret smiles, kissing her.

"Hi Natalie! She got so big!"

"She did. Say hi to Becky."

"Hi." She says.

"Where are your sisters and brother?"

"In the basement, they will be up soon."

"Hi Becky." Trapper says.

"Hi dad! Hi Uncle Hawkeye!"

"Hi Becky. My god, you are looking more and more beautiful every time I see you." He says, hugging her. "I can't believe you'll be a teenager soon! It seems like only yesterday you wrote to your dad as a six year old in Korea."

She blushes a bit.

"Uncle Hawkeye!" Kathy says, running up to him.

"Hi there!" He smiles, hugging her.

"Where's the rest of the gang?"

"They're coming." She smiles and goes over to her Aunt, "Hi Aunt Margaret. Hi Natalie."

"Hi." Margaret says kissing her.

"She's big!"

"She is now." Margaret smiles. "Say hi to Kathy."

"Hi." Natalie says, getting shyer by the second.

"And here are number three and four." Trapper smiles as the youngest two run upstairs.

"Hi Dad!"

"Hi guys." He says, to the two, "Luke, you remember Uncle Hawkeye and Aunt Margaret."

"Yup!"

"I do too daddy." Jackie says.

"Well that's good because I remember you two too!" Hawkeye says smiling, kissing the girl, and hugging the boy.

"Hi Aunt Margaret."

"Hi Luke, hi Jackie."

"Hi!"

"Jackie, this is Natalie."

"Hi Natalie."

"Hi Jackie." Natalie says, still sticking with her mom.

"You two get to share a room! She is only a year and a half younger then you so you two are going to have a lot of fun."

"Good!" She says smiling.

"What do you think Natalie?"

"Good." She says repeating the older girl.

Margaret smiles and kisses her daughters' head, before looking at her watch, "Hawk, can you go check on Zachary?"

"Yeah." He says, pulling his attention away from his friend and heads upstairs. He walks into the room and sees his son wide awake in the crib, "Hey buddy, what are you doing up? You didn't cry or anything!" He says, picking him up. "Are you a little confused? You don't know this place. Your sister is a bit shy right now, but I think you'll have a lot of fun. Everyone is going to want to hold you, and we are going to have to see if your mommy lets them." He smiles and changes him. "Are you ready? Should we go make your grand awaken debut? I think that's a great idea!" The two Pierce Men walk down the stairs and into the family room.

"He was awake?!" Margaret asks.

"Yes."

"He wasn't crying was he?"

"No, he was just lying there." He says, sitting down next to Margaret.

"He's beautiful!" Louise says, "Look at those gorgeous eyes, no doubt his fathers."

"For the last time, he's handsome! No son of mine is going to be called beautiful. My daughter is beautiful, my son is handsome." He says, cracking a smile.

"He is adorable, is that ok to say?" Louise picks.

"Handsome." Hawk says smiling.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Sure, it's been a while since I've held an infant." She says, as Margaret hands her their son.

"Do you like being a big sister Natalie?"

"Yes!" She says, smiling.

"Is this your little brother?"

"Yup, hims name Zackwy."

"Oh? Did you name him?"

"No." She says smiling.

"You have a smile like your mommy."

"Yes!" She says.

Margaret smiled as she listened to her daughter talk to Louise. She was slowly ventures out from her shy state.

"Are you up to going out for dinner tonight?" Trapper asks.

"I'm always up for anything." Hawkeye says smiling.

"Yeah, we can do that." Margaret smiles.

"Where did you have in mind?"

"That little relaxed restraint on the beach, Café Del Playa."

"Sounds good."

"Natalie! Come play!" Jackie says to her new friend.

Natalie looks up at her mother a bit unsure of what to do, "Go on, you can go." Margaret smiles, "Do you want to go play?"

"Yes." She says, shyly.

"Go on then." Margaret smiles. She watches Natalie slowly get off the couch and go down in the basement where their grandparents had created a huge playroom for the kids. Margaret always loved when she played shy. She was so needy, and she loved to be cuddled. Margaret missed having her want to cuddle all the time, but it was all a part of her growing up.

"She is very shy..."

"Not really." Hawkeye says.

That night they go to dinner and the ten of them talk and have a great time. When they get back home it was almost eight, and naturally Natalie wasn't tired yet, because back home it was only 5:00. Margaret hoped that she would be tired around nine so she wouldn't be up all night.

By the end of the night Natalie and Jackie were busy getting into all sorts of trouble. Margaret and Louise shook their heads and blamed Hawkeye and Trapper for their girl's actions.

"Just like their fathers." They both said at the same time, watching the girls goof off.

"I think its bed time." Margaret said, "What do you think Louise?"

"Yeah, definitely." She smiles, "Alright girls, come on, up to bed."

"We're not tired mommy." Jackie said.

"I don't care, you two can play more tomorrow. It's nine o'clock!"

"Come on Natalie."

"No... baby awake!"

"He's going to fall asleep soon too." Margaret said, handing the infant to Hawkeye. "You two have to go to bed now, because we are going to be going to the beach tomorrow."

"That's right. We need you two in a good mood tomorrow."

"Mommy, Luke has to go to bed too!"

"He is going to be in bed as soon as you two go to sleep." She says. The older three were down in the basement watching a movie, so Peg felt that was ok to let them up a little longer... but not much. "Say good night to daddy."

"You too Jackie."

"Night girls." Hawkeye says, kissing his daughter, Trapper doing the same.

"Get him a bottle please." She says as the women head upstairs to put the two girls to bed.

"Right." He says standing up and making him a bottle. "So Trapper, what do you say tomorrow night we hit the town a bit. Just us, like old times."

"I don't know if our wives would like us to hit the town, like old times anymore." He laughs.

Hawkeye laughs, "Yeah, you're probably right. Then lets hit the town like we use to, only tone it down a little to just drinking."

"Now that I can do."

Hawkeye sits down on the couch and feeds his son and looks at his friend, "When did we get so old?"

"Korea." He replies, "I still can't believe it..."

"Believe what?"

"You... Hotlips... and now, two kids."

Hawkeye smiles, "Me neither... but I wouldn't give it up for the world."

"I never thought of you settling down nor having kids."

"Honestly, neither did I... then something happened... I met the most wonderful person in the world and I didn't know it for the first year that I knew her."

"I'm happy for you Hawk." He says.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with out you."

"Same thing you did when I left Korea." He says sighing.

"I..."

"Hawk... lets not do this now ok?" He says. "I'm not ready."

"Neither am I." He agrees.

They continue conversation like that part of the conversation never occurred until the women came back downstairs, "Women." Trapper says smiling.

"Women?" Louise says, "I'll woman you..."

"Listen to your man..." Hawkeye replies smiling.

"Hawkeye and I are going out tomorrow night. There will be no questions asked. We are going out and recreating boredom times in Korea."

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" Margaret says, in a firm, yet steady voice, "I know how you two acted over in Korea... and I do NOT want you to..."

"You didn't let the man finish." Hawkeye says, smiling.

"It will only be half the stuff we pulled in Korea..."

"Which half?"

"Drinking..."

"Ok." Margaret agrees, "BUT, don't over do it."

"Do we ever over do it?" Hawkeye says, before adding in, "Don't answer that."

"Well it will give us time away from these guys." Louise says smiling. "I can use that."

"Already?" Trapper asks.

"Yes John... already."

"Sheesh." Hawkeye replies, smirking.

"Give me my son." Margaret says, "If you grow up like your father I'll kill you. I can't have two of you running around the place."

Margaret stands up with Zack, "I'll be back down in a few minutes." She says smiling as she takes the baby upstairs. "Alright Zack... let's get some sleep honey ok? Maybe you'll sleep late for mommy and daddy tomorrow? What do you think? I think that's a great idea." She says lying on the bed with him on her chest. She stiffens a yawn herself as she tries to get him down. He falls asleep soon after she lies down with him and she places him in the crib and walks back downstairs sitting next to her husband. Then thirty came along and Trapper went to tell the older three to get to bed,

"Yo, everyone downstairs under the age of thirteen, bedtime."

"Dad!" All of them called.

"I'm not kidding, it's ten thirty, you guys have five seconds to get up here and into your rooms, one... two... three... four..." He smiled when he heard all three kids run up the stairs, "Be quiet when you go upstairs, the three munchkins are sleeping."

"Ok dad. Good night everyone." Becky says smiling.

"Good night kids." Hawkeye smiles.

"Night." Margaret smiles.

"Night kids." Peg says, kissing her kids and watch them run upstairs.

The moon shines off the ocean and the four adults sat on the porch talking about everything they could. The breeze was cool, but not enough to need a jacket. Margaret sat between Hawkeye's legs and Louise did the same with Trapper. The men had a martini at hand and the women had a scotch. This was how memories are made.

At twelve, they all decided to head up to bed. Margaret and Hawkeye quickly get ready for bed, check on the kids and turn in.

"Trapper looks good." Margaret says, lying against Hawkeye's chest.

"For now." He sighs.

"He's not letting this get him down is he?"

"How could he? Trap has always taken one day at a time. Now, he's living each day to the fullest." He sighs, "Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Sure. I'm sorry." She mumbles.

"It's not your fault... I just can't stand thinking about him dying yet... not when he looks so healthy still."

"I understand."

"Thanks." He says, kissing her head, and pulling her tight against him.

Around two Natalie woke up in the strange place and got a little nervous. She went down the hall and into her parents' room. She climbs up into the bed, climbs over Hawkeye's chest, and gets in between her parents, who instantly wake up, "Can I help you Miss Pierce?" Hawkeye asks, as he sees his daughter.

"I sleep with you." She says, getting under the covers.

"Natalie..." Margaret says, sighing.

"Please?!" She begs.

"Are you scared Nat?" Hawkeye asks.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Don't know." She says, shrugging.

"Just tonight." Hawkeye says.

"Ank you daddy."

"Tomorrow you are back in your room with Jackie."

"Ok." She says, cuddling against her mom. Margaret kisses her and they fall asleep.

Margaret and Hawkeye really didn't mind her sleeping in the same bed because she didn't move around a lot, however, they usually didn't have her stay with them because they didn't want her to get use to it.

The next morning, Zack woke up, and Margaret grabbed him quickly before he woke his sister up. She went downstairs with him and gave him a bottle, talking to him. He just started to smile, and she loved watching it. Hawkeye and Natalie stayed in bed till eight. Natalie woke up and looked over at her father, she crawled over to him and jumped on his chest, "OOF." He says, playfully as he opens his eyes, "Are you my alarm clock?"

"Yup!" She says, jumping up on him.

"Can't I sleep anymore?"

"No daddy! Time wake up!"

"Ok." He says, yawning. She flops down on his chest and hugs him, "Thank you honey."

"Welcome!"

"Go to the potty for me and then we'll go downstairs and see who else is up."

"Mommy up!"

"I know she is."

"Zackwy up!" She says excitedly.

"I know he's up, but we have to see who else is up. Be quiet though ok?"

"Kay." She says running over to the bathroom, and a minuet later she is back pulling her daddy up out of bed, "'Mon daddy!"

"Ok honey." He says, sitting up, grabbing his shirt, pulling it on. The two walk downstairs and smile, "Morning." He says to Margaret.

"Good morning."

"Is it only you two?"

"No, Luke and Jackie are up, and Trapper ran to the store to get some milk."

"I'm going to go up and get a shower."

"Mommy, I go play?"

"Sure honey, downstairs. Luke and Jackie are watching cartoons."

"OH!" She says, walking down the steps to the basement.

"I'll be back down in a few minutes."

"Ok." She says, turning her attention back to Zack in the baby chair. She pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down, watching the baby watch her, "What are you looking at huh? You can't have my coffee yet." She smiles.

Around nine, Louise comes downstairs. Hawkeye and Trapper were on the porch drinking coffee and all the kids were downstairs watching TV and playing, "Good morning."

"Morning."

"Good Morning Zack." She smiles. "Did you sleep well?"

"Up until two."

"Why until two?"

"Natalie decided to come in and spend the night with us."

"It's nice isn't it?"

"I love her age. I wouldn't trade it in the world... even with her two year old days."

"I know the feeling." Peg smiles, "Did you sleep through the night Zachary? I bet you did because I didn't hear you last night."

"He did. He's been sleeping through the night for about two weeks now. It's nice."

"So, I was thinking" Louise begins, "I think the four of us should go out for the night."

"Oh, I don't know..." Margaret says, looking at Zack.

"I'll get a sitter for the younger kids. Becky won't appreciate it, but she definitely isn't ready to watch the baby alone..."

"I haven't left him yet... with anyone."

"The babysitter is fifteen, she is very responsible and she lives right across the street. Her mother is there incase anything happens."

Margaret bites her lip a bit, "I don't know Louise."

"You don't know what?" Hawkeye asks, coming in the house.

"If I want to leave Zack with a fifteen year old."

"Why not?"

"He's a month and a half..."

"So?"

"I haven't.... we haven't left him with anyone."

"What were you planning on doing?" He asks Louise.

"I wanted us to go out for dinner."

"Dinner? That's only a few hours. I'm sure he will be sleeping by the time we leave."

"I know..." Margaret says.

"We'll go."

"HAWK!"

"What? You need to get away from the kids. We haven't done an adult night in almost two months."

"I know."

"So tonight we will, and then Trapper and I will have fun on our own." He grins.

"You know how Natalie is."

"She'll be fine. Relax."

"Ok, then tonight."

"Good, we have reservations for six." Trapper says smiling.

"Ok." Margaret says, still a bit leery.

"It will be fun." Hawkeye says smiling. "Then Trap and I get to go out and have some of our own fun."

"Not too much I hope." Margaret said firmly.

"Of course not."

"Dad." Luke says, walking upstairs.

"What?"

"Can we go onto the beach PLEASE!!!"

"In a little bit. It's a bit crowded there now."

"Ok..." He says sighing, sitting next to his mom.

"Why so glum chum?" Hawkeye asks.

"We have too many girls in this house." He says. "The only boy we have is Zack and he isn't old enough to do anything!"

"He will be before you know it." Hawkeye says, tousling his hair.

"Not this summer."

"Next summer he'll be walking and running around." Trapper says, smiling.

"Not soon enough." Luke says, sighing. "I wish Jackie was a boy."

"Blame your father." Louise says, smiling.

"When can we go to the beach?"

"Go get your bathing suit on, and tell the girls to come on up, and we'll go."

"YAY! Thanks Mom!"

"Do you want the boy to come?" Trapper asks, pointing to the boy.

"Yeah, I'll take him for a little while." Margaret says, "I'll bring an umbrella and he'll be fine."

Margaret got her kids ready for the beach, making sure to cover Zack as cool, but as much as possible and cover both kids in sun block. Natalie absolutely loved the water. Margaret had always joked that she was a fish, because when ever there was a chance to be in the water, Natalie jumped at the opportunity.

"Daddy!"

"Whatty?"

"'Mon!" Natalie says, pulling on his fingers.

"'Mon?"

"'Mon!"

"'Mon where?" He smiles.

"'Der! Ouside!"

"Ouside?"

"Yup!"

"Then where will we go?"

"'Simmn!"

"Oh! You want to go simmen?" He says, picking her up.

"No up daddy! Ouside! 'Simmn ouside!"

"We've got to wait for everyone else."

"No!"

"Yes." He says, sitting down on the chair with the squirming two year old.

"Daddy, off!"

"No." He says, "You have to stay here."

She sighs and sits as patiently as a two year old could, "Mommy!"

"Natalie, don't yell." Margaret scolds her daughter.

"Mommy." She says quieter.

"What?"

"Go 'Simmn?"

"Soon honey."

"Kay." She sighs and gets off her fathers lap to go play with her new friends. Fifteen minutes later they were on the beach.

"We're going into the water." Kathy announces.

"Not too deep, stay where we can see you."

"Mom, we can swim." Becky says.

"I don't care. Until your father is out there with you I want you no deeper than waste."

"Fine." They both grumble and head to the water side.

Luke, Jackie and Natalie wait for their fathers, and the women stay on the blanket with Zack. Natalie stuck close with Hawkeye, she really wasn't too sure of the waves at first. The water was fairly choppy and a couple of the waves were almost as big as she was. Hawkeye was glad that the water was warm, as well as the air. He hated when the breeze made the entire experience a cold one, and he knew Natalie would not have been happy with that. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, and bright blue clear water, so clear you could see straight to the bottom. After a few minutes, Natalie was running in and out of the waves and water, splashing her father. Hawkeye and Trapper stood and talked in between playing with the two girls and Luke. Luke wanted to go deeper then they were, so Hawkeye and Trapper went in a bit further.

"Come on Nat." He says, picking her up when it got too deep, he could tell that she was a bit nervous being in so far by the way she clung to him.

"Daddy... too far!"

"I won't let you down, see I can stand." He smiles at her. She always trusted her daddy, so she allowed him to take her out further. Trapper had his handful with the two kids, so they only went as far as Becky and Kathy were. Hawkeye eventually coxes Natalie to loosen her grip a bit and when she did, she had more fun then she ever had before. Margaret was watching them from the blanket, "I can't believe they have them out there so far." She groans.

"I find its better not too look. It saves me the stress of thinking about them." She smiles.

"I have to start learning to do that." Margaret smiles.

"After the fourth kid, you learn." She smiles. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure." Margaret says, passing Zack over to her.

"I miss having babies." She says smiling.

"You'll have grandkids one day." She laughs.

"I hope not for at least another twenty five years." Her eyes, cloud for a minute with saddens.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." She says. "I just can't believe that he'll be gone in a matter of time."

Margaret knew exactly who she was talking about, "We'll all be gone in a matter of time."

"He looks fine..." She says, looking down at Zachary, "He doesn't even look sick."

"He won't for a while..."

"I don't know what to do. He won't be around long... will he?"

"He could live for years like this Louise. McIntyre, he could go back into remission."

"What are the chances of that though Margaret? I try to get it into my head that he is dying... that he has Leukemia, but I just can't. I can't do it because he is fine... look at him Margaret."

"I know..."

"How long do I have with him? Weeks... months... years... you never know. What if its days... hours..."

"What if it's never?"

"Have you seen that?"

"I have seen people with Leukemia live past 15 years..."

"He's already out of remission... third level."

"Stage..."

"One more stage..." Louise says, sighing, "I'm beyond tears anymore. I can't cry for him... I feel like I should."

"It will be ok Louise..." She says. "I don't know what else to say."

"I don't know what else to do. The kids see him healthy, what happens if he deteriorates quickly?"

"They'll cope. Kids are good with bouncing back."

"I just..." She says.

"I know." Margaret replies. "It will be ok."

"In time."

"Just live with him... spend as much time with him as you can."

"I will." Louise says, looking down at her friends' son, "You are the cutest thing," as the baby smiles up at her, "He looks like you."

"He's built like his father though, tall, and with the blue eyes."

"Yeah." She smiles. She looks out to the ocean and frowns, "They better not go too much further."

"I know... I've been trying not to look." Margaret replies, knowing she was trying to change the subject, "So where are we going tonight?"

"The Regatta. It's a nice restaurant."

"How do you think Becky's going to take having a babysitter?"

"She's not going to be too happy. She hates when I get a babysitter, but she definitely isn't ready to handle a two year old and a two month old."

"I agree." Margaret smiles.

Hawkeye comes back with Natalie, "MOMMY!"

"What?"

"I goed out far!"

"You did! I saw you!" She says smiling. "You look tired."

"Nah." He says, lying on the blanket.

Natalie ran to her mom and jumped up into her lap, "EWWW, you are all wet!" Margaret said to the two year old.

"Mommy wet." She smiles and hugs her.

"Whose fault is that?"

"Mine!" She giggles.

"You're lucky you're so cute."

"Yup!" She smiles and kisses her mommy. "Mommy, 'mon!"

"Come on where?"

"Water!"

"Again?"

"Yup! Me fishy!" She smiles.

Margaret laughs, "What about you Louise, are you ready to brave the water?"

"Sure." She says, handing the baby to Hawkeye.

Margaret stands up and Natalie grabs her hand, "Are we going deep?"

"Um, nope!" She smiles, "'Mon Aunt Ise!"

"I'm coming kiddo."

The girls headed to the waters edge, and Natalie immediately jumped into the water, and started to play with Jackie. Margaret and Louise dipped their feet in, and were promptly splashed by the rambunctious girls. They smiled and splashed them back.

"MOMMY!" Both girls called at the same time.

"What?" Margaret says, smiling, "You splashed us!"

"I know!" Natalie says smiling, grabbing onto her mom's leg.

Around one, they all went back to the house and had some lunch. Natalie and Jackie were both exhausted and took naps, along with Zachary. The oldest three went downstairs and played a game. At three, all the kids were up and having a snack. Margaret and Louise were talking about what they were going to be doing that night and Becky got wind of it, "Mom, are we going out tonight?"

"No, WE are not going out, the adults are going out, and you kids are having Lydia come over for the night."

"A babysitter?! Mom!" Becky yells, "I can't believe you! I'm twelve years old! I don't need a babysitter!"

"The babysitter isn't for you, it's for the younger ones."

"So why did you have to call one?! I could have babysat!"

"You aren't old enough to take care of a newborn or a two year old."

"I could too!"

"This discussion is over Rebecca."

"Mom! I don't want a babysitter!"

"You may be twelve but you are acting like you are two."

"Why did you have to get one...."

"I already told you! You are not old enough to watch a child who is two months old. There are too many kids here, and I am not having you be in charge of them. I'm sure Aunt Margaret wouldn't want a twelve year old watch her baby."

"But Lydia's only fifteen! That's ONLY three years older then me! That's it!"

"I can count Rebecca. So in three years you can watch a newborn." She says.

"Do I have to listen to her?"

"You have to respect her."

"I do have to listen." She mutters.

"Yes, you do."

"Can Hanna come over?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, go call her. She can spend the night if you want her too."

"GOOD!"

"I want you two to help out with the younger kids though."

"We will."

"Ok."

"Good."

At five, they all begin to get ready to go out. Lydia is due to come over at 5:30. She was right on time and as soon as Natalie saw her, she got very shy and stuck by Hawkeye.

"Hi, I'm Lydia." She says, smiling at the new people.

"Hi I'm Dr. Pierce, and this is Natalie, and the baby over with Becky is Zachary."

"Hi Natalie!" She says squatting down next to her.

"Hi." Natalie says, burying her face into Hawkeye's legs.

"You are very pretty. We are going to have so much fun tonight!"

"Daddy." Natalie says, raising her hands, he smiles and picks her up.

"She's a bit shy in the beginning, but she'll be fine."

"That's fine." Lydia says as she goes over to Becky. "Hi Becky."

"Hi." She says, feeding the baby.

"You've gotten so much older!"

"I'm almost 13." She says.

"Can I feed the baby?"

"No, he's my cousin... and I'm feeding him." She growls.

"I can..."

"No." She says standing up with the baby, "I'll finish."

Hawkeye watches Becky and smiles; she was just like her father personality wise. "You have him Becky?"

"Yeah Uncle Hawk." She smiles.

"Ok."

"Do you have any instructions for me?" Lydia asks.

"You're going to have to ask Mrs. Pierce. I have instructions, but she was a major in the US Army for a while, so she likes giving the instructions." He smiles. "She'll be down in a little bit. I have to go upstairs and get ready. Becky, give the baby to Lydia when he is done eating ok?"

"Yes Uncle Hawk." She says, smiling.

"How about you Natalie? Will you stay with me?" Lydia asks.

"No." She says, holding onto Hawkeye.

"Where's Jackie, Natalie?"

"Don't know!"

"Can you go find her, so I can go get dressed for dinner tonight?"

"Ok!"

"Why don't you try downstairs and play with her?"

"Kay." She says, allowing him to put her down.

Hawkeye walks up the stairs to his room, and sees Margaret finishing her makeup, "Are you ready yet?"

"I'm going to be in a second, all I need to do is get dressed." He smiles.

"Where are the kids?"

"Natalie is down in the basement with Luke, Jackie and Kathy, and Becky is feeding Zack."

"Oh." She says, putting lipstick on. Hawkeye leans down and kisses her neck, "Don't start something you can't finish." She smiles.

"Who says I can't finish it."

"In five minutes?"

"I can start..." He says, continuing his attack on her neck, "Then finish later."

"You are going out with Trapper tonight. Try and behave."

"Tonight?"

"Now, and tonight." She says, pushing him off.

"Tease." He smiles.

"Me?!"

"Yes you... won't even let me finish my appetizer."

"Cool your jets Romeo. Go get ready."

"I'm going."

Hawkeye quickly changes and the two head downstairs. Margaret introduces herself to Lydia and Natalie immediately clings to Margaret.

"Mommy..."

"What honey?" She asks, the toddler clinging to her leg.

"Up." She says, raising her hands. Margaret smiles and picks the child up, "No go out."

"Yes go out. Mommy and Daddy need to go have dinner with Uncle Trapper and Aunt Louise."

"No." She says, "Stay me."

"I'll be back tonight when you are in bed and I'll say goodnight, how does that sound?"

"No."

"Natalie, don't start this." She sighs, kissing her cheek, "Did you meet Lydia?"

"Yes."

"She seems nice doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"But, she doesn't know you."

"I no know her." She says.

"That's right! You both don't know each other. You and Lydia can get to know each other tonight. Jackie and Becky and Kathy and Luke and Zack are all staying. You have to stay with Zack."

"Why?"

"Because you are his big sister! You need to tell Lydia what he needs, and where he sleeps. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." She says, sniffling, "Mommy stay wif me. Daddy stay wif me too."

"How about you and I make a deal; if you stay with Lydia and help out with Zachary, you can sleep in daddy and mommy's bed tonight. What do you say?"

"Ok."

"Should you tell Lydia?"

"Yes." She says, squirming down off of her mom, "Lyddie!"

"What?" She asks, looking down at the toddler.

"I seep in daddy's bed." She says, shyly.

"Did mommy say you could?"

"Yes."

"Ok." She smiles.

"Are you girls ready?" Trapper asks.

"Yes." Louise says, kissing her kids.

"Be good kiddo." Hawkeye says, kissing Natalie. She still looked very unsure of the older girl in the house, but put on her bravest face and didn't cry a bit. She was shy, but she didn't cry.

That night the adults spend eating and talking like they have seen each other every day for the past fifteen years. After dinner, the girls headed home and the boys headed down to the bar for the night. Margaret and Louise were actually glad to get rid of the two.

"It's going to be a nice quiet night." Louise says smiling.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Oh no. It is a nice change of pace."

"Yes it is. Those two don't ever stop talking."

"And it's only to each other."

"It's a good thing we get along so well... otherwise I think we'd go crazy."

"Agreed." Louise says, smiling.

They sit downstairs and talk till around midnight when they decide to head up to bed. The youngest two girls were in their parent's beds, so both mothers' had to be quiet. Margaret checked on the kids and got changed. Natalie was curled up on her mom's side of the bed, so Margaret carefully moved her to the center of the bed and lied down and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Hawkeye and Trapper did what they always did together, drank. They came home at 3:15am stumbling out of the cab and up to the house, opening and then slamming the door, waking up their wives. Margaret threw off the covers and quietly stormed out of the room, running into Louise.

"I'm gonna kill them." Margaret says.

"I'll bring the gun." Louise replies as they head down the stairs.

"What in the hell do you two think you are doing!?" Margaret says.

"Woops!" Trapper grins, "I think we are in trouble Hawk."

"Shut up." Louise growls, "Are you two out of your minds?! How dare you come home to this house drunk with children upstairs sleeping?!"

"We aren't so bad." Both men slur.

"Not so bad?!"

"You've seen us worse." Trapper says to Margaret.

"I don't believe you two!"

"Margaret." Hawkeye says, a bit too loud.

"SHUT UP PIERCE!" She shouts, "I can't believe you! How could you two possibly be so irresponsible?"

"We..."

"ENOUGH! I am going to bed..."

"Me too." Louise says.

"This isn't over." She calls over her shoulder, and heads up the stairs. She sighs, and walks into the bedroom, lying down next to her daughter. She could not believe her husband. Just when she thought she couldn't have he came into the room, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Going to...."

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN! I swear, if you wake the kids up..."

"I'm going to sleep."

"Not in here you aren't. Take the girls room. I'm sure your buddy is in there."

"Mar..."

"GO!" She says, pushing him out of the room and locking the door behind him. She then lies back down in bed and closes her eyes. He didn't sleep well after that encounter with the men, and was still mad when she did wake up to Natalie shaking her, "Good morning sweetie."

"Hi mommy... where daddy?"

"Daddy is in the other room."

"Why?"

"Mommy is mad at daddy."

"Mommy mad?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Daddy was bad last night."

"Oh." She says, thinking for a few seconds, "Mommy yell?"

"Yes, mommy probably is going to yell." Margaret says, watching her daughter cover her ears, "Not right now... when you aren't around."

"Kay." She smiles. Margaret looks at her and couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you hungry honey?"

"Yes." She says.

"Ok, go to the potty for me please, and we'll go get some breakfast."

"Ok!"

Margaret looks over to the crib and sees her son awake, "Good morning buddy. You may be the man of the house after mommy kills your father today. Did you sleep well? I think you did!"

"Mommy, 'mon!"

"Ok." She says, as she quickly changes Zachary and heads downstairs, "Good morning girls."

"Morning Aunt Margaret! Hi Natalie!"

"Hi Jackie!" Natalie says, running over to the kitchen table and sitting next to her friend.

"Did you sleep at all?" Louise asks.

"Not really. I was too furious, what about you?"

"A little bit, but Jackie kept kicking me haha." Louise says, smiling, "Should we let the boys sleep?"

"For a little while longer. Then I am waking Hawk up."

"Mommy yell." Natalie told her aunt.

"She's going to yell?"

"Yes."

"I don't blame her." Louise says smiling.

At nine, Margaret goes up stairs. She couldn't sit downstairs with him still passed out upstairs. Trapper must have gone back into his room, because Hawkeye was alone. Margaret was furious when she saw him just lying there, "Get up!" Margaret growls, slapping him in the arm, "GET THE HELL UP!" She says, again slapping him in the head now.

"What?!" He says, sitting up, "Ugh..."

"Did you have fun last night? Can you even remember last night? Do you have a headache? Good, I hope it's one of the worst ones you've ever had."

"Marg..."

"SHUT UP! What the hell were you thinking? What would you have done if you had woken Natalie up and she saw you, stumbling all over the place? What would you have done?"

"She didn't..."

"What if she had? What if any of the kids woke up and saw you two in that condition? I can't believe you! How could you be so irresponsible?! Dammit Pierce!"

"I'm sorry." He says, rubbing his temples.

"Sorry won't cut it." She says, and storms out of the room only to hear Louise yelling at Trapper. She walks downstairs and waits for Louise who arrived about ten seconds after Margaret came downstairs. They gave each other a knowing look, and shook their heads.

"Mommy?"

"What sweetie?"

"Where daddy?"

"Up in bed."

"Daddy sick?"

"Daddy's dumb." Margaret says, silently saying, "Shit." She shouldn't have said that in front of her daughter.

"Daddy domb?"

"Daddy made mommy mad... daddy was bad last night."

"Daddy bad..." Natalie says, causing Margaret to laugh.

"You be sure to tell him that when he comes downstairs."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Trapper comes back into the room they were banned too the previous night, "We are idiots."

"Yup."

"We are..."

"At least you don't have Margaret as your wife."

"Yup.... Talk softly please." Trapper groans.

"We had fun last night though, didn't we?"

"If I could remember..."

"I think I'm going to go get a shower..." Hawkeye says, pushing himself up. "Ugh." He says, putting his hand on his head.

"I think we are in trouble..."

"I know we are."

Hawkeye gets a shower, and then Trapper gets his. The two go downstairs, shaking their head.

"Daddy." Natalie says, when she sees him.

"Hi Princess."

"You bad." She says frowning.

"I see you were talking to your mother." He says, sighing.

"You vawy BAD!" She scolds him.

"Natalie don't yell." Hawkeye says.

"Uncle Taper bad too!"

"Yes, Uncle Trapper was bad too." Louise says, "Can I offer you two something to drink? Perhaps a beer, martini, cyanide?"

"Funny." Trapper says, groaning. "Coffee Hawk?"

"Yes."

"We are taking the kids and going into town to do a little shopping, hopefully when we get back you two will not have a hangover." Louise says, as they all walk out, leaving the two men sitting down to nurse their headaches.

"I think we messed up."

"Big time." Hawkeye says, "Now the question is how can we redeem ourselves?"

"It isn't possible... my wife is now like your wife..."

"No one is like my wife..." He groans.

"Flowers?"

"That could work, but it's not enough. How about dinner?"

"Not tonight. Movies?"

"I don't know how keen Margaret will be with leaving Zack again."

"Yeah."

That entire day, they sat around drinking coffee and water, "We should go get some vitamin B...." Hawkeye replies.

"We shouldn't have drank so much... but then again, the women should be glad, we waited till the third out of the seven days we were down here to drink."

"True."

"Are Margaret's parents coming down?"

"Yes. Tomorrow. They will be here around noon."

"Right. So are you going to be spending tomorrow with them?"

"Probably."

"Sounds good."

That day, the men went to get the women flowers as a bit of a peace offering. When they came home after dinner, that was the first thing they saw, and both had to smile. "I guess they realized they were asses." Margaret says. "Go find daddy Natalie."

"Kay!" She says running out onto the porch and jumping up on him, giving him a kiss,

"Thank you." Hawkeye smiles.

"Daddy no bad any more!" She says.

"I would hope not." He says, seeing Margaret come out followed by Louise. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yes." Margaret replied coolly.

"I'm sorry." He says, "It was irresponsible."

"Don't do it again."

"I won't."

"Thank you for the flowers."

"Thank you for not divorcing me." He smiles.

"Same goes for you Louise."

"I know how you two boys get." Margaret says, but quickly adds in, "That doesn't make it right."

"We know."

"Don't do it again."

"We won't." They both say.

"What time are your parents due in tomorrow Margaret?" Louise asks.

"Noon."

"Are you excited to see your Grammy Natalie?"

"Yup! And Pop-pop!" She smiles, from her dad's lap.

"You kids are going to be early today." Margaret says, "Normal time!"

"Definitely." Louise says, smiling.

Around eight they got the younger kids to bed, and at nine thirty they got the older three in bed. Then the adults all went outside and sat in the cool night air talking. Around ten thirty Trapper stands up, "I'm going to turn in for the night."

"It's only ten thirty." Louise says, looking at her watch.

"I know. I'm too old to be staying up till three in the morning." He jokes.

"Are you ok Trapper?"

"Fine." He says, grinning. He kisses his wife, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Night Trap."

"Night." He says, and walks inside, losing his grin. He sighed and walked upstairs and got into bed. He wasn't feeling well and passed it off as being drunk the other night.

At midnight, the girls decide to go to bed, "Are you coming Hawk?"

"Not yet, but I'll be up soon. I want to call the hospital and see how BJ is doing at the hospital."

"Ok." She smiles, and gives him a kiss, "Night."

"Good night girls." He smiles and picks up the phone.

"San Francisco Hospital, surgical floor, how may I help you?"

"Hello Judy, its Hawkeye."

"Oh hi Hawkeye, how are you?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"Fine. Are you having a nice trip?"

"I am, thank you."

"Good! What can I do for you?"

"Is BJ around?"

"Yes he is, let me get him for you."

"Thanks." Hawkeye says waiting for a minute until his best friend picks up the phone.

"Hawk?"

"Hey Beej."

"How are you?"

"Fine, how about you?"

"Fine... busy." BJ says, sighing.

"Everything going alright there?"

"Fine... just like I said busy."

"How's Peg feeling?"

"She's doing surprisingly well and can't wait till November... and neither can I."

"Did you pick out names yet?"

"If it's a girl it will be Kaitlyn. If it's a boy, we have no idea."

"Better figure it out soon!"

"Yeah, I know. How's Trapper?"

"He's doing alright. We got drunk last night, and well Margaret and Louise grounded us for the day."

"I don't blame her."

"Me neither. He looked exhausted today, but I think it was just because of the booze."

"Probably." He says. The two friends talk for a bit, before BJ hears his name being called to surgery, "Well Hawk, they are playing my song. I'll see you in a few days."

"Right Beej, I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Hawkeye looks at the clock and sees that it is one in the morning. He sighs. He wasn't tired, so he decided to turn on the TV. At one thirty, he hears footsteps coming down the stairs. He looks and sees Trapper, "Hey."

"Hey." He says, walking into the kitchen.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." He grabs a glass of water and sits at the kitchen table, "You're up late."

"So are you." Hawkeye replies, standing up and walking into the kitchen. He was taken back when he saw how gray Trapper looked, "Trap?"

"What."

"Are you ok?" He asks, sitting next to him.

"I'll be fine."

"You look like hell."

"Hawk..." He says, breaking out into a cold sweat, immediately wiping his forehead.

"How long have you had these sweats?"

"It's just the leukemia."

"Come on Trap, how long?"

"Started a few nights ago."

"Fever?"

"No. I just get tired and sometimes have the night sweats." He says.

Hawkeye reaches over and checks his lymph nodes, which were extremely swollen, "Your neck hurt?"

"I'm a doctor too." Trapper says, pulling away. "Just forget about it Hawk. I'll be fine."

"I'm worried about you Trap."

"I'm dying Hawk. My body is breaking down."

"I know, but you still should take care of yourself."

"I can't do much more Hawk. I am going to have the problems until the end." He said sighing.

"You still need to take care of yourself." He said sighing. He watched Trapper closely as he slowly took sips of the water. Hawkeye had never seen him so gray before, not even when he had the 24 hour flu, which lasted three days.

"Quit staring at me." He grumbles.

"Sorry."

Trapper stood up a bit wobbly and headed over to the kitchen cabinet, opening it and fishing around the drawer for something. Hawkeye watched him and saw him pull out a pack of cards. "Solitary or poker?" He asks, sitting down, "I'm not in the mood to sleep yet."

"It's up to you."

"Solitary it is." He says smiling. "It's too late to play poker."

"Sacrilege! It's never too late to play poker..." Hawkeye says, smiling, "I'm just too damn tired to play poker."

Hawkeye knew what he was doing, he was trying to take his mind off of how sick he felt, and by doing so he played cards. Hawkeye sat and watched him deal the cards. His hands shook as he placed them in the proper order. Hawkeye knew he had to be cold. The sweat still was pouring off of his face, something that Trapper would get use too after the first month or two. When he was done setting up the cards, he pulled at his fingers. That was another sign of the Leukemia, Hawkeye thought as he sighed. He watches his friend pull and rub his aching fingers. Hawkeye felt a cool breeze blow through the kitchen and saw Trapper shiver. He stood up and went over to the windows, closing them and latching. Trap gave him a smile as he sat back down next to him.

"Five on the six." Hawkeye says breaking the silence, as Trapper placed the cards where he told him.

"Solitary is so boring without someone to play with." Trapper jokes.

At around four, the two decide to head up to bed. They say goodnight, check on the kids and head into their rooms. Hawkeye checks on Zack and places the baby blanket over his legs, and then he slides next to Margaret and wraps his arms around her. She wakes up and looks up at him, "What time is it?"

"Late... or early... it depends on when you look at it." He smiles.

She looks over at the clock, "It's three?!"

"Yes."

"What are you doing up so late?"

"Playing solitary with Trapper."

"What?"

"He wasn't doing too well tonight... woke up with night sweats and his joints were aching."

"Is he ok?"

"Better then a few hours ago." He says, kissing her forehead. "Good night."

"Good night." She says, as she leans on his chest. They both fall asleep and at six am they are woken up by Zack, and fifteen minutes later, Natalie. Hawkeye starts to get up, but Margaret stops him, "Sleep a bit longer, I've got them." She yawns, kisses her husband and takes the kids downstairs. She kept the kids busy till Louise came down, she looked worried, "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She says sighing. "Is Hawkeye still sleeping?"

"Yeah. He and McIntyre were up late last night. Is Trapper still sleeping?"

"Yes.... I don't think he's feeling well."

"Oh?"

"No, he woke up last night sick, and today I think it's still with him."

"He'll have many days like this." Margaret said with sorrow on her voice.

"I know."

"He'll be ok..."

"No, he won't." Louise says.

Margaret looks at her friend with compassion. She didn't know what else to do, "Do you want me to go up and check him over?"

"He'll hate that..."

"Do you want me too?"

"No, it's fine. I'll just wait till he wakes up to see how he is feeling."

"Ok."

"What time are your parents due in?"

"Noon. They will call us when they get to the hotel."

"Oh, well that's nice."

"Mommy?"

"What honey?"

"Grammy coming?"

"In a few hours." She smiles kissing her.

"Daddy seeping?"

"Yes."

"Daddy bad?"

"No honey. Daddy is just tired."

Around eleven, Hawkeye wakes up. He looks at the clock and sees that its later than he had wanted to sleep. The sun was flowing through his room, right into his eyes, so he got up and closed the curtains. He then gets a shower and heads downstairs. Natalie sees him and runs full force at him. He scoops her up and kisses her, "DADDY! You seep late." She says.

"I know. I was up late. Are you being a perfect two year old?"

"Yup!"

"I knew you would be." He puts the child down on the ground and goes to get a cup of coffee, "Is Trap up yet?"

"Not yet." Louise says.

"How's he look?"

"Pale."

"He had a bad night."

Around twelve thirty, Trapper comes downstairs. He was still gray and looked exhausted, "Morning."

"Afternoon,." Hawkeye smiles, "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright."

"Fever?"

"Slight."

"Slight." He says, "I'm aching though."

"Take some aspirin."

"I did."

"You'll start to feel better soon."

"Temporarily."

"Margaret parents got in, so we have to go meet them at around one."

"Have fun."

"You should rest."

"I plan on it."

"Good."

At one, the Pierces meet up with the Houlihan's. Natalie was thrilled to see her grandparents again. It was such a treat to see them twice in not even a month.

"Grammy!"

"Hi little girl." Kate says smiling as she picks the anxious two year old up. "You've gotten bigger."

"YUP!" Natalie says smiling.

Margaret smiles and kisses her parents, handing Zack over to her father, "Grammy! Come simmen wif me!"

"I would love to go swimming with you."

"Let's go!"

"Hold on there ankle bitter." Al smiles, "You need your bathing suit."

"It's on!" She says smiling.

"You need suntan lotion." Margaret smiles, and puts the lotion on the baby and the toddler.

After fifteen minutes, they were on the beach. Margaret brought an umbrella because she really didn't want the kids out in the sun for that long.

"Grammy! 'Mon!"

"I'm' going to talk to mommy for a little while honey, then I'll be in!"

"Ok!" She smiles, "Daddy 'mon!"

"'Mon where?"

"Water!"

"Ok." He says, knowing that if someone didn't go down to the water with her, she'd go herself.

"Pop-pop too."

"Ok." He says smiling at his granddaughter as she pulls at him.

Hawkeye smiles as he watches his daughter, "Daddy!" He hears.

"Ok, I'm coming." He says, handing his son over to his wife.

Margaret watches the three of them walk down to the ocean's edge, "Is Hawkeye alright? He looks tired." Her mother said, shaking her out of her trance on the family.

"He is." She sighs, "He sat up with McIntyre till almost four in the morning and was up and moving at around eleven... I'm not sure how long he was up before he came down, but I'm assuming a good forty-five minutes."

"How is he?"

"Trapper?" Margaret questions, seeing her mother nod, "He's ok, for now. He had a rough night, but he's ok. Hawk is worried sick about him."

"Can we have dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I don't see why not." Margaret shrugged, "As long as it's an early dinner. I don't want the kids out all night and I'm sure Hawkeye is going to want to get back and check Trapper out."

"That's fine." Her mom smiles.

"I'm going to go down by the water. Do you want to come?"

"No thank you, not right now, I'll stay with my grandson."

"Ok." Margaret replies, handing her son over to his Grammy. She then makes her way down to her family. She sees Hawkeye and her father, actually talking and smiles. She then sees her daughter running around in the shallow water. She takes that time to walk up behind her husband and wrap her arms around his waste. Hawkeye looks back over his shoulder and smiles at her, placing his hands on top of hers, "Hi."

"Hi. Are you two having fun?"

"Yup!" Natalie says, grabbing onto her mommy's leg, "Mommy, in!"

"Not yet honey."

"Mommy!"

"What?"

"'Mon!"

"Hold on honey."

"Mommy..." She says again, begging her to get into the water.

"In just a minute honey." She says, smiling at the anxious two year old.

"Daddy!" Natalie huffs, "Mommy no come in!"

"Mommy won't come in?"

"No!"

"Why?" He plays.

"Don't know?"

"Mommy, why won't you come in?"

"I will."

"Our daughter wants you to come into the water." He says, giving her a familiar impish grin.

"Pierce..." She warns, backing away from him, but she was not quick enough. He grabs her and throws her over his shoulder, kicking and hitting him none the less, "Put me down!" She says, trying to be firm but turning out to be not too convincing. "Pierce! Put me down now!"

He continues to go deeper as his daughter and father-in-law watch from the shallow waters. Natalie was laughing as she watched her mom try to get away from her dad. "Pierce... I swear, if you don't put me down this instant I'll..."

"Ok." He says, dropping her into the water which would now be almost if not a bit over her head.

"Eek!" She squealed as she hit the water. She came up laughing as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"You should have gotten in the water when our daughter asked you too." He smiles.

"The waters nice." She laughs.

"See, look at all that carrying on that you really did not have to do!"

She laughs and grabs onto his shoulder to keep herself afloat. Sure, she knew how to swim, but it was much nicer to have someone to hold on too. He kisses her quickly before saying, "Shall we go get our daughter?"

"Sure." She smiles looking to the shore, seeing her bouncing up and down in the waves.

"Race ya." She says, diving under the water, with Hawkeye on her tail. Within two minutes they were on the shore, and Margaret grabbed Natalie, "I won."

"You cheated." He smiles.

"How did I cheat?"

"You made the rules."

"Mommy win."

"That's right." She smiles, kissing her cheek. "What do you say kiddo, do you want to go out into the water with me?"

"Yup! Out 'der!" She points.

"That sounds good." She smiles, "Dad? Do you want to come out?"

"Sure." He smiles.

"I'm going to go check on my son." Hawkeye smiles and heads back to the blanket.

"See you in a bit." Margaret calls to him, as he waves to her.

"Mommy, no let go." She says, holding onto her bathing suit strap.

"I won't honey." She says as they make their way out into the surf, "So did you and Hawkeye bond?"

"Of course not." He says gruffly.

"You were talking... and it was voluntarily." She says, smiling.

"Margaret..."

"I'm playing dad..." She says sighing.

"I respect your decision, and we are civil to one another... but that is about it."

"I know." That was all that was said about the two men's relationship. Both adults turned their attention to the little girl who was splashing around in the water that was now up to her waste, and her mom's chest.

At three, they left the beach and headed home. Zack and Natalie slept for a little while and the adults visited on the porch. That night they had dinner, and the Pierce's went back to the McIntyre's house. Natalie was thrilled to have Jackie to play with again so they let them stay up till almost nine.

"Where's Trap?" Hawkeye asks.

"Upstairs in bed." Louise says, a bit sullen.

"Has he been out at all?"

"A little bit here and there, but for the most part he's been up resting." Louise says, before changing the subject, "Did you guys have fun today?"

"Loads." Hawkeye says rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, we did." Margaret says, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to have lunch with my mom tomorrow morning, and go shopping. You are more than welcome to come for a girls day out."

"I may take you up on that." She smiles.

That night was another late nighter for Trapper and Hawkeye. Trapper was up and moving at one in the morning with a fever. Hawkeye was sitting outside with Zack, who had woken up a few minutes earlier. Hawkeye heard the door open behind him and looked back to see his friend, "Hi."

"Hi." He says, sitting in the lounge chair next to Hawkeye and Zack, "What are you doing up Zack?"

"He decided that sleep wasn't an option tonight... what are you doing up?"

"I decided that I would see how the ocean looked at night." He grins.

"Fever?"

"Yeah."

"You should go to the doctors Trap."

"Why? For them to tell me what I already know? It will pass... for now."  
Hawkeye and Trapper sit in silence till Trapper breaks it, "He's wide awake."

"He won't be for long."

"I know I said this before, but I am really glad you came."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." He smiles. They talked till four again, trying to get Trappers mind off of the sickness. The last two days, Trapper was in close to perfect health, and they took advantage of that. Finally, it was time for the Pierces to go home.

The McIntyre's and Pierces promised that they would get together again soon.

"Next time, you come out to California. We have plenty of room for you." Margaret says smiling.

"Ok." Trapper replies, kissing her cheek.

"We'll all get together, the whole 4077th gang." Hawk says.

"That sounds great."

"Just let us know when you are sick and tired of the cold weather of Boston, and we'll plan it!"

"Great Hawk. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And they left on the plane. The kids were great, but that was mostly because they slept the entire time. The flight was a late one, and by the time they got home it was 12:00am, California Time. Margaret was thrilled to be back in her house, as was Hawkeye. They put the kids into their rooms and went to bed. The jet lag was a killer, but they dealt with it. The kids were practically right on schedule by the next morning. That afternoon it was just Margaret and the two kids. Hawkeye had to be in work by five and he wouldn't be home for a day. Natalie didn't like that too much, not seeing him, especially after days of having him there.

"How was he?" BJ asks his best friend as he walks into the office.

"He's ok... a couple bad nights, but he's doing better. We are all going to get together in a couple of months for a 4077th gathering."

"Sounds great." BJ smiles, "I'm glad you're back... it's been a hell of a week."

"I'm glad I'm back in a way too." Hawkeye says.

"Doctor's Pierce and Hunnicut please report to surgery, Dr. Pierce and Dr. Hunnicut to surgery please." The announcement called.

"Show time." They both say smiling and head into the operating room.

Hawkeye and Trapper kept in touch and talk once a week. Hawkeye was busy during the day with work and tried to get home every night to spend some of it with the kids, but sometimes that just doesn't happen. As the months went on lots happened. September went and October soon fell upon them. It is January that they are planning for their get together with the entire 4077th and Hawkeye, BJ, and Margaret were very excited. So much to do in just one month... and sometimes, you just never know what is going to happen.

TBC...

I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. R&R Please, but be kind! There are PLEANTY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Forgive the small mistakes... I know they can be annoying, and I will do my best to minimize them!

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please R&R!

Thanks

STARY


	13. Trapper

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!

Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy the this chapter! Sorry, I usually don't do cliffhangers, but I felt I had to with the last chapter!

Please R&R

October 34, 1957,

Natalie had just gotten into yet a new phase, one that Margaret wasn't very fond of. She was becoming very jealous, especially with her brother. Zachary was now three months, and was constantly in need of some sort of attention, but today was even worse than usual.

"Mommy."

"What sweetheart?"

"'Mer!"

"I can't right now, I have to feed Zack."

"MOMMY!"

"Natalie, don't yell!" She says firmly, taking the bottle off of the stove, testing it on her arm.

"I hungry!"

"No your not, you just had a snack."

"I want eat too!"

"NO!" Margaret starts to lose her patients with the two year old.

"MOMMY! Pay wif me."

"Not right now honey, in a little bit."

"Mommy..." Natalie begs.

"Nat, honey, go see if you see daddy's car. He should be home in a few minutes."

Natalie jumped off the chair and over to the open door. The weather was still warm enough to keep the front door open. She sat by the door and waited for her father, and when she saw his car she jumped up and down, "MOMMY! Daddy home!" She squeals, and Margaret lets out a breath of air, "Daddy! DADDY!" She says, waiting for him to come in. Hawkeye opens the door and is attacked by the two and a half year old.

"Did you miss me?" Hawkeye asks.

"Yes."

"Are you being good today?"

"Yes."

"That's good. Where's mommy?"

"Wif Zack." She says, frowning.

"Yeah? What are they doing?"

"Eating."

"Should we go see them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause."

"Well I'm going to go see them." He says, placing her on the ground, "Hi."

"Hi."

"How was your day?"

"Ok." She says sighing, "How about yours?"

"Fine."

"What time do you work tomorrow?"

"Not until noon." He says smiling, "Why?"

"No reason."

"Daddy, can we go payground?"

"I don't' see why not... after dinner. What do you think mommy?"

"I think that will be fun. The four of us can go."

"No baby." Natalie frowns.

"Yes, baby."

"No... baby stay here."

"No, baby comes with us."

"Daddy!"

"Natalie!" Hawkeye says, frowning.

Knowing that she would not get her way, she got off of her daddy's lap and walked over to her toys.

"When is your father coming up?"

"A week before thanksgiving. He'll stay till two days after."

"Sounds good."

"What do you say the two of us get away for the weekend?"

"I'd say, there is no way in hell we could do that."

"Why not?"

"Because, we have a two and a half year old and a three month old, and there is no way I am leaving the baby so you and I can go away for a weekend with anyone, not even your father."

"Oh come on Margaret, we haven't had a lot of time together."

"And we wont have time alone until the baby gets a bit older."

"Ok, so how about this, you and I go out to dinner Saturday night, just the two of us. We stay out all night, till at least twelve?"

"Saturday?"

"Yup."

"I'd say sure, if you can actually get of from work."

"What would you say if I told you I did get off and we have reservations for seven, a babysitter for six and a table for two as long as we want."

"Then, I'd say sure." She smiles.

"So it's a date?"

"It's a date." Margaret replies, as she hands Zack over to her husband, "Take him for a little while; I have to go start dinner."

"Sure, come here buddy." He says, taking his son, "How are you? Did you have a good day today? What did you do today Zack? Huh? Did you take care of your sister and your mom? You're the man of the house when I'm not there, so you better have." Hawkeye continues talking to the baby, causing him to give him a huge gummy smile. Natalie sees her father with the baby and comes up next to them, "Daddy." She says.

"What?"

"Pay wif me."

"I'm holding the baby right now, but you and I can play in a little while."

"No, pay now!"

"In a little bit Nat." He says.

"No..." She pouts.

"How about you go get a book and we can read it? I'm sure you and Zack would like that."

"Put baby down."

"No, you have to sit with him."

"NO!" She shouts, pushing the baby over. Hawkeye maneuvers his son so he can accommodate his daughter, which she still wasn't satisfied. "Daddy... just me."

"Natalie, you can either sit with me and Zachary or you can sit by yourself."

"NO!" She says, throwing herself on the floor, kicking and screaming.

Margaret heard her and ran out into the living room, "What's wrong?" She asks when she sees Hawkeye sitting on the couch, not paying attention to her.

"Nothing." He says.

"MOMMY." She says, standing up, tears flowing from her eyes and running right over to her, grabbing onto her leg."

"What's wrong?" She asks, picking her up.

"Daddy no sit wif me." She says, burying her face against her neck.

"He wouldn't?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Zackwy der."

"I said she could, she doesn't want to sit with him."

Margaret sighs, "Do you want to come in the kitchen and cook dinner with me?"

"Yes." She says.

Hawkeye sighs and looks at his son, "Women. Your first lesson about them is that there is nothing you can do to please them. Don't smile, I'm serious!"

At five, Margaret calls them for dinner. Hawkeye puts the baby in the in the kitchen and sits down and eats with his family.

"We should call Peg and BJ and see if they want to bring the kids to the playground." Margaret says.

"I'll give them a call after we're done eating." Hawkeye says, "Peg's due soon isn't she?"

"Two months... well, more like a month and a half."

At six, the Pierces head to the playground. It was about a fifteen minute walk, half way between the Pierce and Hunnicut house.

"Natalie, go get your shoes on honey. We are going to go to the playground."

"Kay mommy!" She says as she jumps up and runs to get her shoes from the front door,

"Mommy! Put on!"

"Ok honey, sit on the couch, and give me a second. Hawk, are you boys almost ready?"

"Yup." He smiles and comes into the room with the baby. "I'll get the stroller."

"It's in my car."

"Ok." The two Pierce men head outside, while Margaret puts her daughters shoes on.

"Go to the potty honey."

"Ok!" She says, running to the bathroom and returns shortly after, "Done mommy! 'Mon!"

Margaret smiled at her anxious daughter, took her hand and they walked out with the boys. "Natalie, slow down honey." Margaret calls as she sees her start to run away from them.

"Kay mommy." Natalie smiles as she stops dead in her tracks, waiting for her parents.

They were almost to the park and Natalie knew it. She was ready to get there and play with her friends. Hawkeye and Margaret caught up with the rambunctious toddler and smiled at her. Natalie smiles right back at them. Hawkeye reaches down and picks her up, hanging her upside down, throwing her over her shoulder, "Why Mommy, I think I found the most prettiest girl on the street! Can we keep her?"

"I don't know, she looks a little dirty." Margaret smiles at the giggling child.

"I think we could give her a bath and she'd be good as new." He jokes, tickling her stomach.

"DADDY!" Natalie says laughing.

"Whatty?"

"Down!" She says, as he brings her back around front of him. She kisses him and squirms out of his grips, taking his hand.

It was a very warm day in October, surprisingly warm. Usually by this time it was cool enough for a jacket, but not today. The sun was out and the sky was a clear blue. As they neared the park they heard children's voices. A few more feet and they saw the Hunnicut's. Natalie let go of her daddy's hand and ran towards her Aunt and Uncle.

"Uncle BJ!" She squeals and runs at him.

"Well hey there kiddo." He says, scooping her up into a hug. "How are you?"

"Good." She smiles.

"Well that's good. Are you being a good girl?"

"Yup!"

"Well that's good to hear."

"Where Gillian?"

"In the sandbox."

"Oh!"

"Hello Natalie." Peg says smiling.

"Oh hi Aunt Peg!" She says, almost shocked to see her

"Oh hi!" She says back to the child.

"Well hello there stranger." Hawkeye smiles and kisses Peg's cheek.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"You are looking as big as ever." He smiles, "It's soon isn't it?"

"I could be sooner." She says, smiling.

"You look good." Hawkeye says, as he watches his best friend put Natalie down on the ground so she can run over to her friends.

"And HOW are you Zack?" Peg asks smiling down at the baby, "You look as cute as ever..." She says, catching Hawkeye's glare at her, "Handsome as ever I mean." She smiles.

"That's right." Hawkeye says, "Right buddy? Handsome, not cute." The child smiles brightly and kicks his feet, "We have an understanding."

Peg reaches over and picks the infant up out of the stroller, "You are going to have a playmate in about two months, do you know that? Maybe it will be a boy for you instead of another girl; I think you'd appreciate that. I can't believe how much he looks like you Margaret!"

"I know. As oppose to the other one, who is all her father."

"Except her personality." BJ grins.

"DADDY!" Natalie and Gillian call.

"What girls?" Hawkeye asks.

"Come pay!" Natalie smiles sweetly.

"Yeah! Come play!"

"What do you say Beej?"

"How can I say no too two beautiful girls." He says, standing up. The two head over towards them and start playing with all three of the girls. They haven't seen much of their fathers and were glad to have their attention. The women watch the men running around with the girls and smile, continuing their conversation.

By seven thirty, the girls were filthy dirty after an evening playing, and Zack was getting very cranky and wanted to go to sleep. The Pierce's and Hunnicut's decided to call it a night and take the kids back home. Zachary decided that it would be a great idea to scream bloody murder the entire way home. Hawkeye took him out of the stroller and carried him the entire way home, and Margaret pushed Natalie in the stroller.

"Zack, you're hurting mommy's ears." Margaret said to the screaming infant.

"I don't think he cares." Hawk replies.

"I should have brought a bottle for him. It would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"Definitely, but it's alright. It's not too much further."

"Right." She says, looking down at Natalie, "You are being so good honey. We are going to go home and get a little snack, then maybe daddy can give you a bath and then we can go to sleep."

"Mommy, 'ant ice cream!" She says smiling.

"Not tonight, tonight we are going to have a cookie, how does that sound?"

"Good."

"Well I'm glad." Margaret smiles. She was really looking forward to getting to spend some time tonight with her husband. He has been so busy with work that he is almost never home. Tonight it would just be the two of them once the kids go to bed, and she did not care what they did, as long as they did it together.

Margaret and Hawkeye switched when they got into their house. Hawkeye took Natalie in to get a quick snack, then the two go upstairs to get a bath, leaving Margaret to feed Zack and get him ready for bed.

Natalie loved when her daddy gave her a bath. He would let her splash around for a long time, or at least, what she thought was a long time. She loved her daddy playing in the water with her toys, and Hawkeye loved it just as much as her. He was always soaking wet from the splashing toddler, but he didn't mind it a bit.

Margaret came upstairs at almost eight, and heard her daughter's laughter coming from the bathroom. She smiles and walks into the nursery to change her son. She sat down in the chair with him and rocked him to sleep. It was so much easier getting the kids ready for bed when there were two adults in the house. She watched her son's eyelids close over his bright blue eyes, and she put him into his crib. Then she went into Natalie's room and stood by the door, listening to Hawkeye read her a story. Natalie was on cloud nine with her daddy home to put her to bed. No one told her a story as good as her father did, and Margaret knew that. He was much more animated than she was while reading. He did all sorts of crazy voices and Natalie just ate it up. There was a cool breeze coming through the window, blowing the purple curtains. Hawkeye finishes the story and smiles as he looks up at Margaret. He kisses Natalie and says good night, Margaret does the same. She then closes the window a bit and the two leave, closing the door behind them.

"Well, it's eight thirty, and I am exhausted." Margaret says.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Hawkeye asks, innocently

"Not yet." She smiles, as they walk downstairs, "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure. Surprise me." He says smiling.

She walks into the kitchen and makes him a martini and herself a scotch, then the two go out onto their back porch and sit in the cool night air. Hawkeye sits down on the lounge chair and pulls Margaret down in front of him. It has been so long since he had her in his arms, even if it was only three days. Margaret leans against her husband and felt his hands lace around her waste. They sit outside, in the moonlight, watching the stars. Neither one of them has to say a word... they just sat quietly and relaxed. Hawkeye gives Margaret a simple kiss on the temple, getting a smile in return, and her leaning her head back against his shoulder. Margaret takes a sip of her scotch, and then looks up at her husband and smiles; he smiles back down at her, then looks at his watch. It was ten already. The two of them had just sat there for almost two hours, when it only felt like two seconds.

"What time do you have to go in tomorrow?"

"Noon till Noon."

"Ugh." Margaret says, "Another twenty four hour shift."

"I know..."

"When are they getting a new doctor?"

"I hope soon, preferably before Peg has the baby, because we'll loose Beej for a week."

"And I won't be seeing you for a week will I?"

"Probably not. Are we taking the girls?"

"Yes. Peg asked me the other week if I could take them, and I said sure, the more the merrier."

"Do you think they'll have a boy?"

"Peg says she thinks it's a boy. She hasn't been sick at all with this one, but you never know. I think BJ is ready for a boy."

"He definitely is. Now, don't get me wrong, he loves the girls..."

"Oh you don't have to tell me that..."

"But, he is ready for a bit of testosterone in the house. You have no idea what it's like to put up with girls all the time." He smiles.

"Sure I do.... I lived with girls."

"No, your father knows what it is like... you can only be a man to understand how bad it can be living with three girls and you."

"So it's a good thing you have a son?"

"Yes. I've already told him the wonders that is women." Hawkeye says smiling.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"And what did you tell our son?"

"That there is no pleasing you." He smiles, getting jabbed in the ribs. "Ouch."

Margaret smiles at him. A cold breeze blows and Margaret shivers, "Why don't we go inside?" Hawkeye suggested.

"Ok." She says, "It's almost eleven anyway."

"I'm pretty tired myself."

Hawkeye and Margaret go inside, closing the door behind them. They walk into the family room and put the TV on for a little while before they headed up to bed for the night.

The next morning, Zack woke up first as usual routine, and Margaret took him downstairs for some breakfast. She usually would let Hawkeye get the kids when he was home, but she knew how exhausted he must be. Natalie came downstairs in search of her mother, as usual, but this time she constantly asked "When Daddy waking up?" Not having Hawk around was taking its toll on the little girl. At nine, Margaret allows Natalie to go up and wake her daddy. She runs right up the stairs and jumps onto his chest, getting tickled for her actions, but succeeding in her task. Hawkeye looks at the time and groans. He only had about two and a half hours left to spend with his family, and he hated it. He rolled out of bed with Natalie half attached to him, and told her to go downstairs while he got a quick shower. She was happy to oblige and Hawkeye grabs a shower and gets dressed.

He then took the last two hours and spent them playing with his children, before BJ came to pick him up.

"Hey."

"Hi." BJ smiles.

"How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Fine. How's Peg?"

"She still isn't feeling too well."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she thinks she pulled something in her back."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, she says it's like a muscle spasm."

"Maybe she's beginning labor."

"I hope not, she'll be a month and a half early." BJ says, nervously.

"Yeah, but some people go early."

"I don't know... How was your morning with the kids and Margaret?"

"Short... very short."

"I felt that way too." BJ says. The two keep talking as they reach the hospital and enter its doors. "Ah, my second home." He jokes.

Around one, Hawkeye and BJ decide to start thinking about lunch, but BJ gets a phone call, "Dr. Hunnicut, you have a phone call." Judy says.

"Who is it?"

"Your wife."

"Oh." He says, taking the phone, "Hello..... what?.... You're kidding..... already?!.... I'm on my way."

Hawkeye smiles as he sees his best friends expression, "Well?!" He plays.

"I've gotta go pick up Peg, she's having the baby." He smiles.

"I'll go with you, I'll bring the girls back to my place, just stop by my house and I'll grab one of the cars."

"Ok!" He says, practically running out the hospital and to his car. The two make a quick stop at the Pierce residence and then fly over to the Hunnicut's. Peg smiles as she sees the car pull up, the girls are all ready for their stay with their Aunt and Uncle, and of course to meet their new baby sister or brother. "Are you ok?" BJ asks nervously.

"I'm fine." Peg smiles, "Hi Hawkeye."

"Hi Peg." He says, kissing her cheek, "Good luck! I'll be down later on to check on you."

"I'll be there." She smiles, "Thank you for taking the girls."

"Any time. What do you say Midget, Munchkin, shall we go?" Hawkeye plays, "Aunt Margaret, Natalie and Zack will be surprised to see you so early."

"That's right!" Peg smiles, before she winces with a contraction, "And I am going to have hours and hours of pain."

"Get going you two." Hawkeye smiles, as he gets the two girls things and heads into his car with them. He drives over to his place and opens the door, "Margaret?"

"What are you doing back so soon?"

"Dropping off two beautiful young girls."

"Hi girls." Margaret smiles.

"Hi Aunt Margaret." Erin smiles.

"Hi Aunt Margaret!" Gillian says, as they both give her a hug.

"Peggy went into labor."

"Already?!"

"Yeah."

"She's a month and a half early!"

"I know. But, we have the two most perfect nieces to keep us company! Right girls?"

"Yup!" Erin says smiling.

Hawkeye picks up the girls things, and puts them in the upstairs guest room. Natalie and Gillian would probably want to sleep in the same room, which is fine with the parents. Hawkeye then kissed all of the girls and left the house, heading back to work. He stops on the maternity floor quickly to see how Peg was, "Well Hi there, long time no see." He smiles.

"Hi Hawkeye." Peg smiles.

"How are you Peggy?"

"I've been better." She says.

"You know, you owe me big right now."

"Why's that?" BJ asks.

"Zack and I are outnumbered, 4 to 2!" He jokes.

"I was out numbered four to 1, so I take no pity on you." BJ smiles.

"Dr. Pierce to Surgery, Dr. Pierce please report to surgery."

"They're playing my song." He smiles, as the announcement ends. "I'll be back down in a little bit."

"Alright."

"Good luck Peg." Hawkeye says, kissing his friend and patting BJ on the back. "See you in a little while, let me know the second you know what you had."

"Right." BJ says, as his best friend heads off to surgery.

Hawkeye had a busy day in surgery, and the Hunnicut's had an even longer day.

"Dr. Pierce." One of the nurses came in with a mask.

"Yes?" He asks, as he begins to remove the spleen of a 20 year old boy, who was in a car accident.

"Dr. Hunnicut wanted me to let you know that Mrs. Hunnicut had the baby."

"REALLY?! What did they have?!"

"A little boy."

"WAHOO!" He says, smiling. "How is he?"

"A little small, 5 pounds even, but he's fine! He was born at 1:00am."

"What did they name him?"

"Dr. Hunnicut says to come down after surgery and he'll tell you."

"Alright! How is Peggy?"

"Mother is fine as is baby!"

"Great."

"Congratulations Uncle Hawk." Jan says smiling under her mask.

"Why thank you, scissors."

"Scissors."

Hawkeye finished the surgery in record time, and went down to maternity, "Hey." He says quietly, BJ was wide awake but Peggy was sleeping.

"Hi."

"Congratulations Beej."

"Thanks." He says, all smiles, "A son. Can you believe that?! A son!"

"You are just trying to copy Margaret and I."

"Technically we aren't, we have two girls, you have one." BJ smiles back.

Hawkeye looks down at the three hour old child in his arms, "He's tiny."

"Yeah, the smallest, but the longest."

"He'll be tall and lanky like you!" Hawk laughs. "What did you name him?"

"Michael." BJ smiles, "Michael Benjamin."

"I like that name." Hawkeye smiles, "Especially the middle name."

"I thought you would."

"Thank you."

"Thank you." BJ says smiling.

"You know, I would have done Zack's middle name your first name, IF you had one." Hawk picks.

"I do, it's B." He smiles.

"So is I'm guessing Michael will be going by MB?" Hawkeye teases his friend.

"Are you kidding me? Peggy would kill me!" He smiles.

"Did you call Margaret?"

"Yes. She says that she will tell the girls tomorrow morning. I don't want them waking up at night. Margaret would never get them back to sleep. Do you think she is ok with all four of the kids?"

"I'm sure she's fine. I'll be back tomorrow by noon, so she can have a break. Don't worry about Margaret."

"I'm worried about the kids." He laughs.

"I would be too, but the will be the best behaved children ever." Hawkeye smiles, "Well, I hate to talk and run, but I have to get back to work. I'll stop by tomorrow before I leave and see how you are."

"Right Hawk."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, Hawk leaves the father and son to bond while he bonds in a different way. At noon, Hawkeye goes back home and walks into the quiet house. It was too quiet, and he knew he was home alone. He sat his medical bag down, and made himself a bit of lunch. At one thirty, Margaret and the kids come back. Hawkeye was on the back porch trying to unwind from his shift and hears the patio door open and saw the three girls running towards him, jumping on him. "Ooff." He says, kissing the three, "Where were you girls?"

"At lunch with Aunt Margaret!" Erin says smiling.

"Where did you go?"

"To the diner."

"Well that's good."

"Uncle Hawk, have you seen my brother?!"

"Yes Erin, I did."

"Does he look like me?"

"A little bit."

"He look like me?!" Gillian asks.

"A little bit! He looks like both of you."

"What is his name?" Erin asks.

"Michael." He says, feeling his wife kiss his cheek, he smiles at her, "Michael Benjamin."

"I like it!" Erin smiles.

"Well I'm glad you do."

"How's Peggy?" Margaret asks.

"She's doing fine. If you want, you can go in and see them. I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not! Go!" He smiles. "Where's my son?"

"He's sleeping."

"Alright, get going and I'll see you soon!"

"Right." Margaret smiles, kissing him and the girls. "I'll be back soon!"

"Right. Alright girls, it's just us for a little while. What should we do?" Hawkeye asks, smiling at the three anxious girls. They had a nice day, playing outside until Zack woke up.

Over the next two months, Hawkeye, Margaret and the kids were busy planning for Christmas. It was Zack's first Christmas and Margaret wanted everything to be perfect. Margaret was almost done her Christmas shopping by the first week in December. Recently, Natalie has gotten back to her normal non jealous self, and loved her brother again. Margaret was thrilled. Those past few months were hell, trying to please both kids.

Christmas was going to be exceptionally busy for the Pierces. Both families were coming, as well as the Hunnicut's for dinner. There would be six kids running through the house and nine adults, and Margaret was a wreck. She wanted everything to be perfect which could not happen with two young children. Zachary was now five months old, and looked more like his mother every day, except with the blue eyes of his father. Natalie was like her father with looks, but every day was more like her mother with personality. Margaret couldn't believe that her baby was almost three. Hawkeye wasn't working as much because they hired two new doctors, so he usually worked from six till five, and was home every night, with every other weekend off.

"Hawk, do you want to go and cut down a tree next weekend?" Margaret calls to her husband, "HAWKEYE."

"What?" He calls from his study.

"Where are you?"

"In the study."

Margaret walks into the office, "Do you want to get the tree this weekend? We can go and cut it down."

"That sounds good." He says, not looking up from his paperwork.

"What are you working on?"

"Just paper work that I didn't finish earlier." He says.

"Is it important?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She says, realizing that he really wasn't paying attention to her so she slips out of the room and closes the door. "Natalie... what do you think you are doing young lady?" Margaret says, watching the almost three year old eye up the cookies Margaret had made on the table. She was on the chair getting ready to get her grubby little hands on one of them.

"Eatten one!" She says smiling.

"I don't think so."

"Mommy!"

"No. Get down off that chair and go play."

"Where daddy?"

"He's working in the office, don't bother him."

"Why?"

"Because he needs to do paper work that he couldn't finish at the hospital."

Natalie thinks about that for a few seconds and decides that answer isn't sufficient, "Why?"

"So he can play with you tonight."

"Oh!" She says smiling. "Ok!"

"Would you like to help me back some cookies?"

"No, I pay wif Zack!" She says, running out to the playpen that contained her brother. Margaret watched her interact with the baby through the walls of the pen and smiles, before turning her attention back to her cookies, though never fully taking her attention off of the kids.

"MOMMY!"

"What?"

"Take him out!" She says.

"Why?"

"I pay wif him!"

Margaret stands up and gets her five month old son out of the playpen, "You have to come into the kitchen with me."

"Ok." She says, following her mom.

Margaret places the baby in the baby chair and puts him on the floor. Natalie smiles and sits next to her brother and plays with the plastic toys. Margaret watches him kick his feet and laugh the entire time Natalie played with him.

Margaret busies herself with the Christmas cookies till she feels Hawkeye's hands on her shoulders. Margaret smiles up at him, and continues her baking. "Did you get everything done?"

"Yes."

"That's good." She says, swatting his hand away from the cookies, "Natalie will want one if I give you one, and I don't want her having one."

"Oh come on Major." Hawkeye teases.

"No."

Hawkeye smiles and walks over to where his kids are, Zack looks at him and gets the biggest smile on his face, reaching out for him, Hawkeye gladly picks him up, "Hi there buddy."

"Daddy." Natalie says, stamping her foot, "I paying wif him!"

"Well I'm sorry princess but I'm holding him now."

"Mommy!" Natalie yells.

"Natalie, don't yell. Come here and help me make some cookies."

Natalie has turned into the baby's second mother lately, and she was always upset at people when she couldn't be the one playing with him 24-7. "So do you want to cut the tree down this weekend?"

"I told you yes."

"You remember."

"Of course I remember, why wouldn't I?"

"You were buried in your paper work, so I figured you zoned out."

"Nope, I heard you."

"Ok. We should see if Peg and BJ want to come."

"I'll give him a call later."

"Ok."

"When are your parents coming?"

"On the 20th. They want to beat the holiday travel."

"Are they driving out?"

"Yes. Mom and Dad want to stop at my Aunt's house on the way back. She lives in Texas."

"That's quite a far drive from here."

"You know my father..."

"Unfortunately." He says, followed by his wife swatting him.

"Well, they will be leaving on the fifteenth, and getting her sometime in the afternoon of the 20th."

"When's my dad coming?"

"The 18th." Margaret grins.

"Good."

Margaret stands up and puts a batch of cookies in the oven, "Can you watch them for a second? I'm gonna go change. I have every ingredient on me known to cookies, thanks to my lovely daughter." Margaret says, kissing Natalie's head, and walks out of the kitchen.

"Daddy?"

"Whatty?"

"I want cookie."

"You want a cookie what?"

"Please." She smiles.

"Ok... but don't rat me out. Mommy doesn't want us having a cookie yet." He tells her, handing her a chocolate chip cookie. She smiles, and graciously takes it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He says, "Remember, don't tell mommy."

Natalie shovels the cookie in her mouth and so does Hawkeye. He smiles when he sees the cookie all over her face.

"HI mommy!"

"Hi Natalie, what's on your face?"

"Nuffin." She says, smiling at her.

"'Nuffin'? Why it looks like chocolate chip cookies." Margaret shoots a look over to her husband, "Did you have a cookie?"

"Nope!"

"I think daddy is teaching you how to lie, and I don't like it when my precious little girl is going to be lying to me."

"Little white lie doesn't hurt anyone, right Natalie?"

"Yup daddy!"

Margaret laughs and gets a wet cloth and cleans off her daughters' face, "NO more, and I mean it."

December 18th, 1957

Daniel was due in, in about three hours, and the house was perfect, or as perfect as Margaret expected it to be. It was a rough week for them; a cold ran ramped through their house. Natalie had it first, then Hawkeye, Margaret and today Zack ended up with it. He was not happy one bit. It was the first time that he has gotten sick, and he was absolutely miserable. He clung to his parents like he hadn't seen them in ages. Natalie still had a cough, but the adults were fine. Hawkeye went to the hospital to get some medicine for Zack and came back just as fast as he left. "Here Margaret, give him this."

"Can you pour it for me?"

"Sure." He says, putting some of the red liquid on the spoon and hands it back to his wife.

"Alright Zack, take this for me buddy." She pleads with the five month old. He takes the medicine in his mouth and spits it right back out, "No Zack, you have to take it." She fights with him, and could not get him to take it. He spit it out as soon as she got some into his mouth. "Dammit Zack." She says. Margaret has become a lot more patient since she had the kids, but she still had a breaking point, and Hawkeye knew she was getting to that point.

"Here, let me take him." Hawkeye says, picking him up.

"Thanks." She says, looking down at her ruined shirt, "Damn, I'm gonna go change, and see if I can get any of this medication out."

"Alright Zack." Hawk begins, "I know this stuff is yucky, but it's going t make you feel better, so you have to work with me ok? I need you to take this. Can you take it now so we can leave you alone for about four hours? Please?" He begs the child. He fights with him for a few more seconds until the baby gives in and swallows the medication, "There you go, was that so bad?" He asks. "You'll start feeling better soon." Zack pulls on his shirt and coos, "Your sister got you sick, but at least it isn't Christmas yet. Your grandfather will probably get it next." Hawkeye says, "You have quite a cough there buddy!"

Hawkeye walks into the family room with the baby and checks on Natalie, who is sitting glued to the TV. "Natalie, come here. Natalie." Hawkeye repeats himself, getting her to look up at him, "Come here. You have to take your medicine."

"No daddy." Natalie fights.

"Yes."

"No it's yucky!"

"I know honey, but you have t take it so ou are healthy for when Santa comes. I know you don't want to make him sick!"

"Ok daddy." She says, and he gives her a spoonful watching her grimace, "Yucky!"

"I know, but you only need it a few more days." He says.

"Daddy, I hold Zack!"

"No honey, he isn't feeling well."

"Pease!"

"Maybe later."

"Kay." She says, as she sits back down on the floor and watches some more TV.

Usually, Margaret didn't let Natalie watch too much TV, but Hawkeye was a bit more

lenient on that factor. She was usually allowed to watch about an hour a day. This gave Hawkeye time to unwind from work. This week, however, Natalie watched a lot of TV, and neither parent really cared.

At noon, Hawkeye turned off the TV and told Natalie to go find something to play with. She grabbed her toys and played while Hawkeye takes Zack into the kitchen so he can make lunch. He places Zack in the baby chair and he screams. Hawkeye looks at him and sighs, "Come on Buddy, give me a break. I need to make your sister some lunch, just stay quiet for a little while." He says, as he gets the bread out of the cabinet. He then pulled out the peanut butter, jelly, and a knife, trying to make her food, but Zack just wouldn't cooperate. He even sat next to him when he started to make the sandwich, but still he cried. Finally, he gave in and picked the baby up, and one handed he made the sandwich. Zack instantly stopped crying, and watched his father. "You just want to make this day as difficult as possible don't you?"

Margaret came downstairs at about twelve fifteen and saw Hawkeye and Zack making lunch. Margaret smiles and takes Zack from Hawkeye, "Looks like you need some help."

"No, I am perfectly fine." He smiles. "What do you want for lunch?"

"What are you having?"

"Turkey and cheese."

"That sounds fine. When's your fathers' plane getting in?"

"One and he'll be here by two."

"Ok."

Margaret gets some food for Zack and he eats a little of it, which his mom was very grateful about. "Good boy Zack." Margaret cleans him off and picks him up. He immediately clings to her shirt and buries his face against her shoulder. She rubs his back soothingly. "Natalie, come eat your sandwich honey."

She runs in and jumps onto her chair, immediately starting to eat. At one, both kids were put down for there naps and Margaret cleans the house for the second time that day. An hour later, Zack wakes up crying, so Margaret goes and picks the baby up from his crib, "Hey, you aren't suppose to be awake just yet. You should be sleeping for another hour and a half." Margaret goes to the master bathroom and gets the medicine he was on and fights with him for a few minutes to take it, but finally once again he loses the battle and swallows the liquid. Margaret knows that he still has to be tired, "Will you go back to sleep for me Zack? You look tired baby." She says kissing his cheek. She sits down in the rocking chair and rocks him for a little while before he falls asleep. Margaret puts him back in his crib then goes to change her shirt for the third time today. "There has to be an easier way to deal with the spilling." She says aloud, looking through her closet for something else to wear. She finds a sweater and goes downstairs, "Hawk?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go food shopping, I'll be back in a little bit."

"Ok." He calls from his study. She walks into the room and gives him a kiss.

"Bye."

"Bye." Hawkeye continues working as his wife leaves the house. He looks at the clock and sees that his father should be there within the hour, providing the plane is correct. He sighs and opens his last chart. He knew if he starts now, he could probably finish it by the time one of the kids woke up. He wanted to be free for this weekend so he could spend it with his family and his father. At three, Hawkeye hears his son cry. He looks over the chart one last time to ensure everything was finished and closed it. He then went upstairs and into the nursery, "Hey buddy." He says picking up his son, "What's all the fuss about huh? You still don't feel any better do you? I had hoped you would feel a little better after your nap." He continues to talk to the baby, slowly calming him down. "How about you and I go downstairs and wait for Grandpop to get here. What do you think?"

At 3:15, Natalie comes downstairs and sits with her father and brother on the couch. She leans against her daddy's left arm and he kisses her forehead. "Did you have a nice nap Natalie?"

"Yes." She says, rubbing the last bit of sleep out of her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad." He says smiling.

"Daddy, I have cookie?"

"Can you have a cookie what?"

"Please!"

Hawkeye smile, "Yes. Come on."

She follows him like a little puppy into the kitchen and jumped up into her chair. Hawkeye placed Zack in his usual spot and got Natalie a cookie and glass of milk, and grabbed himself two cookies. He placed the snack in front of her and she looked at her one cookie and his two, "Daddy, why I no have two?"

"Because you aren't allowed to have two yet."

"Why?"

"Because you are not five yet. When you turn five you can have two cookies." He smiles.

"Oh!" Natalie says, and happily eats her cookie. "Daddy, when Grandpop come?"

"Very soon." He tells his anxious daughter, looking at the clock. It was now 3:30, and his father was late, but with the air traffic there, it wasn't unusual for a flight to be delayed.

At 3:45, Hawkeye heard the door open and a familiar voice call, "Hello!" More of a statement rather than a question.

"GRANDPOP!" Natalie says, jumping up off the chair and running into the foyer, straight into the oldest Pierce.

"Well hi there princess." He says, scooping her up into a hug. "How are you?"

"Good, I miss you!"

"I missed you too!" He smiles, kissing her cheek, "How are you feeling?"

"Good! I all better. Zackwy sick."

"I know he is. Is he feeling any better?"

"No, him cry."

"I bet he did. Where's daddy?"

"Kitchen."

"Should we go in and see him?"

"Yup! Dat way!"

"Hi Ben."

"Hi dad." He says, embracing his father. It was a while since they have seen one another, and they missed each other terribly, more than either one would ever admit.

"And hello Zachary, how are you?" He asks, the five month old. "You don't look too sick."

"He's not. Just a cold."

"Oh a little cold never hurt anyone." He smiles, picking up the boy, "You two have gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw you!"

"I know!" Natalie smiles and climbs onto her daddy's lap, the second he sits down.

"Where's your wife?"

"She'll be home soon. She went food shopping about an hour ago."

"Oh."

"Where Bandi?"

"Brandi is at my friend Anna's house." He says smiling.

"Who Anna?"

"Just a friend who lives down the street from me."

"I don't think I've heard of an Anna."

"She's new, about three months ago. She moved after her husband died five years ago, lived in the vicinity of her children in Augusta, and then moved to Crabapple cove." He says. He may as well have given him the entire story because that would have been the second thing out of his mouth, "You'll get to meet her when you come out for a visit again. She has a granddaughter about Natalie's age."

"I can't wait." He says, forcing a smile on his face.

Zack begins fussing and Hawkeye takes him, "Alright pal." He says. Zack was very leery around people he didn't know, especially when he was sick. He realizes that he doesn't know his grandfather very well and decides he better stick close to his father. Natalie hears a car pull up in the driveway and jumps off her dad and runs to the front door. She pushes her face up against the glass, "Daddy! Mommy home!"

Hawkeye stands up and smiles, "I better go help her with the groceries, can you watch the kids?"

"Sure."

Hawkeye walks outside, and smiles, "Hi honey."

"Hi."

"Do you need help?"

"Please..." She sighs, opening the back door. Hawkeye and Margaret grab the bags in two trips and head back inside. "Hi dad." She smiles.

"Hi honey. How are you?" He asks, kissing her cheek.

"Fine, how are you"

"Wonderful."

"That's good, you look well."

"As do you."

Margaret smiles, she had worked extremely hard to get back her figure she was before she had Zack, "Were you a good girl Nattie?"

"Yup!"

"Were you a good boy Zack?" She asks, kissing the baby before beginning to put away the food.

"He cry." Natalie says.

"He did? Did daddy make him all better?"

"No, he sick."

"I know, but he will feel better soon." Margaret assures her daughter.

"She's a little mother."

"Don't I know it." Margaret says, "Oh Hawk, I ran into Peg and she says that they probably can't come for dinner tomorrow because Michael has the cold now."

"Right." He says.

"Highly contagious for the kids." Daniel says.

"Yeah, it really is." Hawk replies

Margaret picks up Zack, "I'm gonna go change him, I'll be back."

"Alright."

"Mommy! I help you!" Natalie says, running after her.

"Ok Nat."

The three went upstairs leaving Hawkeye and his father to talk. "How's Trapper Ben?"

"I talked to him a few days ago, he say's he's ok, but you know him. He's like me, we try not to worry people."

"Has he been relatively healthy?"

"Relatively."

"Well, that's better than nothing."

"I guess. We are going to be holding a reunion here in March, so I'm looking forward to that."

"I bet."

Margaret comes back down stairs and the three of them spend the day together. Daniel spends the evening playing with his granddaughter and getting to know his grandson again. Hawkeye tries to get Margaret to go out and let his father get to know their Grandpop again, but Margaret refused. She didn't want to leave Zack when he wasn't feeling well, and he didn't really blame her. They had dinner together, got the kids in bed early and spent the rest of the night together. Margaret's parents were due in three days, and that would be when they put the Christmas tree up. Margaret's sister would be there in four days. The baby was now walking and talking a little bit, getting into everything, so they would have their handfuls for the next few days with three kids under the age of three, then Christmas dinner with six kids under the age of five.

Hawkeye and his father decided to put up the Christmas lights the morning of the 19th. Margaret smiles as she watches the two men try and figure out how to decorate the outside of the house. Zack was a little better today and actually allows Dan to hold him and play with him. Natalie was attached to her grandfather the entire time. She loves all the attention he gives her, and she just ate it up. When Margaret's parents came Natalie was in heaven. She had three people paying almost all the attention to her. Zachary was a bit shy to Margaret's parents, and stuck close to his mother, father and grandfather, but after a day or two he was smiling and laughing at them.

Christmas came very quick. On Christmas morning, Zack wakes up first, and Hawkeye goes into his room and grabs him, before he wakes up his mother, sister, Aunt, Uncle, Grandparents and cousin.

"Merry Christmas buddy." He says to the five month old. He changes him and brings him downstairs. "I need a cup of coffee." He tells the baby who just looks at him and smiles. "Do you want something to eat? How about a bottle?"

Hawkeye puts on his bottle in the six am darkness, and makes a pot of coffee. The sun will come up very soon and then everyone will wake up, symbolizing Christmas. Hawkeye plugs in the Christmas tree, and sits down in the living room with his son. Zack stares at the lights as Hawkeye gives him his bottle. At 6:15, Annie comes down with Angela. She smiles when she sees Hawkeye and Zack, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Hawkeye smiles, "Merry Christmas Angie."

She smiles wide at her uncle, "Well she is definitely a morning person."

"I'm glad. Margaret always was a grouch in the morning, till she was ten."

"Then she turned into a morning person." Hawkeye smiles.

"Too much of a morning person." She groans.

"Don't I know it."

The four of them sit and smile as they watch the babies staring at the Christmas trees. It wasn't till seven when everyone else woke up and came downstairs.

"PRESENTS!" Natalie smiles and runs over to the pile that says Natalie on it. She just started to read her name, and was thrilled to see anything with those letters on something. "Mommy, dis mine."

"It is? How do you know?" Margaret asks, sitting next to Hawkeye.

"NATALIE!"

"Very good." She smiles. Hawkeye gives her a kiss, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." He smiles.

"I didn't even hear you get up."

"I was fast to grab Zack. I figured you needed a day off."

Margaret smiles at her husband. She was lucky to have him, "And how about you Miss Angela, did you have a good night sleep? I didn't hear you at all either last night."

"She slept fine." Annie says, smiling at her sister.

"Mommy." Natalie says.

"What?"

"I want open!"

"Go a head." Margaret says smiling, as Hawkeye passes Zack off to Margaret and sits on the floor next to his daughter.

"No daddy, I do it." She says when he tries to help.

"Oh I forgot, you are an expert at this, this is your third Christmas!"

"Yup!" She smiles. They all help the girls open their presents and both Natalie and Angela were allowed to help open Zack's presents from Santa.

"Mommy, Zackwy's presents no fun." She says, frowning.

"Well, then it's a good thing you got presents just for you now isn't it?"

"Yup!"

"You have a lot of fun toys too don't you Angie!"

"Yup!" She says smiling. Angela started talking as early as Natalie did and has not shut up since. Tyler and Annie were starting to talk about having another child, but nothing was too final yet. Tyler came from a large family and wanted to have the same, but Annie wasn't too sure. It had always been the four in her family, and she was nervous about more then two kids.

Angela and Natalie became instant friends, and loved to play together. Annie and Margaret wished that they could be closer to each other sometimes, but that for right now just wasn't in the cards.

"I'm going to go make breakfast." Margaret said as she saw that it was almost 8:30.

"Can I help you with anything Maggie?"

"Sure." Margaret smiles. She always likes having someone in the kitchen to talk too.

"I'll help too Maggie."

Hawkeye smiles wide. He still to this day could not get over her family calling Margaret Maggie. She just didn't seem like a Maggie, but they still called her that.

"What are you smiling at?" Dan asks.

"Maggie." He says catching a look of death from his wife.

"What time is BJ and his family coming over?"

"At three."

"It will be good to see them again."

"They are looking forward to seeing you too."

"Who does the baby look like?"

"Beej. Michael is the spitting image of BJ."

"Pop-pop." Natalie calls, running up to the colonel.

"What honey?"

"Read please."

"You can't read yet?"

"Not yet!"

"Well, we better start that soon." He says smiling. Natalie plops herself down on the Colonel and has him read the new book she got for Christmas. Angie saw her cousin and pop-pop reading and decided to climb up on his lab and read with them.

When the story was over, the Colonel joined in with the Pierce men's conversation.

"Pierce, how's your friend with Leukemia doing?"

"Trapper. He's doing as good as can be expected. We are having a bit of a reunion in March, so we'll see how he's doing then."

"Ah."

"Alright, breakfast time!" Kate calls to the men, and granddaughters.

"Daddy, I want an egg too!" Natalie says.

"I'm sure mommy, Aunt Annie, and Grammy have an egg for you."

"Ok." Nat says, a bit skeptical.

.At three, the Hunnicut's come over, "Hello?" BJ calls as he walks through the door.

"Merry Christmas." Margaret calls, to them, walking down from the second floor.

"Merry Christmas." Peg says.

BJ kisses Margaret on the cheek and walks in search of his best friend. Erin and Gillian run to find Natalie, "UNCLE BJ!" Natalie squeals, and runs to him.

"Hi there Nattie." He says, picking her up and kisses her cheek, "Did Santa bring you a lot of toys?"

"YUP!"

"How about Zack?"

"Him got not fun toys."

"I bet he thinks they are fun."

"Yes." Natalie says, turning her attention in her uncles arms to her aunt, "HI AUNT PEG!"

"HI NATALIE!" She says with the same enthusiasm and smile of the little girl. She gives her a kiss and a hug. "Merry Christmas.'

"Merry Chwsmas." She says smiling ,"Uncle BJ, down."

BJ places her on the ground and all the kids run down to the basement to play. Margaret and Peg switch son's when they sit down in the family room.

"So, how was your morning?"

"Crazy." BJ says.

"Ours too. We were up by seven..."

"SHE was up by seven, my son and I were up around six." Hawkeye protests.

"Jeeze, even I wasn't up that early." Peg says smiling. "I didn't get up till six-fifteen."

"That's about the time I got up." Annie says smiling.

That entire night went too fast for anyone's liking between the women cooking and the men watching the children, then the men doing the dishes and the women watching the children. All the kids, minus Erin, fell asleep at the house while watching a movie at around nine, and everyone left by ten. Margaret, Hawkeye, Dan, Annie, Tyler, Al and Kate all sat downstairs and talked, drinking eggnog after they put the kids to bed. They sit by the fire and talk till around eleven thirty when Margaret stands up, "I'm going to go to bed." She says, "I'm exhausted." She says, kissing the people sitting around, "Merry Christmas, and I'll see everyone in the morning."

"Night honey." Dan says.

"Night Maggie."

Hawkeye stands up and decides to retire with his wife, which started a domino affect and everyone headed to their respectable places for the night. Margaret goes into their bathroom and brushes her teeth, and Hawkeye went in after her. She was in bed by the time Hawkeye was out of the bathroom and he quickly joined her. "So, this went well." He smiles, as he wraps his arms around her.

"It really did." She says, leaning against his chest.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." She says, looking up to kiss him.

They fall asleep, in each others embrace. Hawkeye wakes up at four thirty, for some reason, and could not fall back asleep. The kids wouldn't be up for another hour or two. He continues to lay with Margaret for another half an hour till he decides to carefully escape carefully out from under her and walks down the hall to check on Natalie, before checking on Zachary and then he heads downstairs. Hawkeye puts on coffee and looks out the window into the darkness. The coffee finishes and he pours himself a cup. He hears footsteps coming down the stairs and turns his head in the direction of them,

"Morning Colonel."

"Morning Pierce." He says to his son-in-law.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Please." He says, sitting down at the kitchen table, "You are up early."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure why." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

The men sit in an uncomfortable silence for about ten minutes, drinking their coffee,

"How was your trip up?"

"Fine. We have to stop down to Katherine's sister's house when we go home."

"Margaret was telling me."

"So when is the reunion happening?"

"Second week in March. You are more than welcome to come, my father is going to come."

"I think we can arrange that."

Hawkeye smiles at his father-in-law. This was the first time they have ever sat willingly with one another and talk. At six thirty, Margaret comes down with Zack. She smiles when she comes into the kitchen and sees two out of the three most important men in her life talking.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Hawkeye says, as Margaret bends down and gives her a kiss, passing Zack to him.

"Morning Dad."

"Good morning Margaret."

"What time did you two get up?"

"I was awake at around four thirty." Hawkeye says.

"Why so early?!"

"I'm not sure. I just woke up, and came down here at around five."

"I didn't even feel you move."

"I know. That's how I wanted it to be." He smiles, kissing Zack. He was looking over at his grandfather with big blue eyes.

"Good morning Zachary." Al says to him.

Margaret hands Hawkeye a bottle for the baby, "Do you want to feed him Colonel?"

"Sure Pierce." He says, taking Zack from his arms.

Margaret smiles at her father, and sits next to Hawkeye, placing her hand on his knee. Hawkeye looks down at her, and kisses her forehead. "Your father says that they are going to try and come for the 4077th reunion."

"Really? That's great!"

Margaret was thrilled that Hawkeye and her father could spend a bit of time without yelling at one another. A year ago, the two of them would have NEVER sat together let alone discussed a reunion, because a reunion meant the two of them have to see each other.

Christmas ended and 1958 came about. The Hunnicut's and the Pierce's spent the last holiday of 1957 together. March came upon them very quickly, and the Reunion was only a week away.

"Hawkeye!" Margaret yells. "PIERCE!"

Hawkeye shutters when he hears the tone of her voice, he puts down his pen and pokes his head out of the office, "What?"

"What are you doing?! You should be out here doing yard work!"

"I'm trying to finish up some paper work."

"NO! You should be out in the yard cutting the grass! Dammit Pierce!"

"Margaret, I have to finish up my paperwork, otherwise I will have to go into work to complete it during the Reunion. I have five days, and that is plenty of time to cut the grass."

"Why can't you ever help?! I cook, clean, take care of the kids..."

"We aren't going down this road Margaret. You get like this every time people are coming over."

"Dammit Pierce!" Margaret says, slamming his office door and storming to the living room. "I have to do everything myself."

Hawkeye was glad that she left. She always got out of sorts when they were having people come over, and it was in his best nature to not bother her. He groans when he hears the door open, but relaxed when he hears, "Daddy?"

"Hi princess." He says, smiling at the three year old.

"Mommy loud." She complains.

"I know. Come here." He says, pushing his chair back, so she can sit with him, "Do you want to help me with my paperwork?"

"Kay."

"Alright, I need you to put an X where I tell you too."

Natalie was getting pretty good at writing her letters, well as good as a three year old can, and absolutely loved to write her name and "X's". Margaret has been working on Zachary's name, but Natalie isn't too good with the "Y's" just yet.

"Put an X there, and there, and there," Hawkeye says smiling as she makes the shaky X's.

"Thank you Natalie, you just saved me a lot of time."

"More?" She asks.

"No, I have to write words now." He says, as Natalie jumps down off his lap and goes over to the pile of toys on his floor. Natalie was at the age where she could entertain herself for a little while, so her parents could finish their work. Hawkeye smiles and finishes his last three charts. When he was finished he turned his attention towards his daughter, "Natalie would you like to come with me to the hospital for a little bit?"

"Yes!" She says, jumping up.

"Go get your shoes for me honey."

"Ok daddy." She runs out of the office to the front door where she has her shoes.

"Natalie."

"What mommy?"

"Where are you going?"

"With daddy."

"With daddy? Where is daddy going?"

"Work!"

"Oh no, you are not going to work with daddy."

"I am!" She says.

"No you aren't. If daddy is going to work I don't know how long he will be there for, so you are staying here."

"NO! NO mommy! I go with daddy!"

"Natalie." Margaret says.

"Mommy." She says and starts to cry.

"Natalie..."

Hawkeye hears his daughter crying and walks out to the family room, "DADDY! Mommy say I not going." She sobs, throwing herself at him.

"How could you tell her she can go to work with you?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Margaret, I'm not going to work for hours, I am going to drop off the paperwork and then I am coming right back. I figured you could use a little break from her so you can do your thing. It will be easier with Zack sleeping and Natalie not here to complete your work."

"Oh..." She says, running her hand through her hair, "Well, get your shoes on Nat."

She hands her shoes to her daddy and he puts them on her, she toughens up and wipes her eyes.

"Go give mommy a kiss goodbye honey." He smiles, and she runs into the kitchen.

Margaret hugs the child and gives her a kiss, "Be good for daddy honey."

"Ok mommy." She smiles.

Hawkeye comes in and kisses his wife, "Relax Margaret, ok?"

"Ok." She says, sighing, "I'll see you two in a bit."

"Bye." Hawkeye says, and picks Natalie up, taking her to the car, "Alright kiddo, let's go!"

Natalie absolutely loves when she gets to go to the hospital with Hawkeye. The nurses give her a ton of attention and she eats it up. Hawkeye takes Natalie's hand and they walk into the hospital. BJ was working, and Natalie immediately spots him, "Daddy! Uncle BJ is here!"

"Go say Hi." He smiles.

"UNCLE BJ!" She says, running over to him.

BJ smiles, and gets down on a knee, "Hi there Natalie." He says, scooping her up.

"Hi!"

"How are you princess?"

"Good." She says.

"Great." He says, "Where's your daddy?"

"Over there." She says, pointing.

"Let's go see him."

"Ok."

"Hi Beej."

"Hi Hawk. What are you doing here? I thought you were off."

"I am, but Margaret was driving me up a wall, and I have to bring some charts back that I was working on. When are you off?"

"Five, and then for an entire week." He says.

"Hi Natalie!" Jan smiles.

"Hi!"

"I see you found your Uncle BJ."

"Yup!" She smiles.

"How's your little brother Natalie?"

"He good, he sleeping." She says, playing with BJ's stethoscope.

"Hi Hawkeye." Jan says, turning her attention to him.

"Hi Jan."

"Are you two both off this week?"

"Yup." Both of them say.

"And the week after." BJ smiles

BJ and Hawkeye have been working every day, sometimes two days in a row, and at least one day in the weekend. They were both due for a long vacation, and were planning on enjoying it.

"What are you two planning on doing your two weeks off?" Nathan says, walking up behind them.

"Well, we are having a 4077th Reunion in a few days. My friend who has Leukemia is coming up."

"Oh yeah, how is he doing?"

"He's ok for now. I'm looking forward to seeing him. He'll be up in three days."

"Hi Natalie."

"Hi!" She says smiling at Nathan.

"I hear you are going to have a pretty few days a head of you."

"That doesn't matter, we'll have fun with or without the rain." Hawkeye smiles.

"I'm sure you two will."

"Grampa Potter coming to see me!"

"He is?" Nathan questions the little girl.

"Yup!"

"Is that your father Hawk?"

"He may as well be." Hawkeye laughs, "He was our Commanding Officer of the MASH. I respect him as much as my own father."

"As do I." BJ smiles.

"I have to go drop these charts at the desk, Come on Nat." Hawkeye says, as BJ places her down on the ground. She walks with her father and Uncle over to the Nurses Station, and Hawkeye picks her up, placing her on the top of the desk.

"Oh Hawk, you brought Natalie!" Judy says, smiling. "Hi Natalie!"

"Hi Mrs. Lane!"

Natalie loved Judy, and the reason for that was she always had candy for Natalie when she came in. She also plays with Natalie if her daddy is called suddenly into surgery when he has her for an hour or two while Margaret is doing her thing.

"I have something for you Nattie..." Judy says, smiling, she presents her with a lollypop.

"Oh! Thank you!" She smiles, handing it to Hawkeye to open. He looks down at her, not talking the treat, "DADDY." She says smiling.

"What?"

"Open!"

"Open what?"

"Open please." She says, smiling big at him.

"That's more like it." He smiles, and pulls the wrapper off the lollypop.

"Thank you." She smiles, and sticks the lollypop in her mouth.

"Hawkeye, do you want to come out with Peggy and I tomorrow night? We can leave the kids with Ashley."

"Where are you two going?"

"Just out to dinner. Margaret and Peg probably already talked."

"I'll say sure. I think it would be a good idea to get Margaret out of the house. She drove me absolutely crazy today."

"Why?"

"I was finishing the charts and she wanted me to mow the lawn and do other yard work. She of course yelled, stormed out, slammed my office door, yelled at Natalie... you know how she is."

"Hot blooded." BJ nods.

Hawkeye turns his attention back to Judy, "Here are the last three charts I had to do. They were my last patients. I'm going to go really quick and check up on them, before I leave."

"Right Dr. Pierce."

"Can you keep Natalie for about ten minutes?"

"Sure." Judy says.

"Thanks. Natalie, I'll be right back ok?"

"Ok."

"I'll come with you." BJ says, "I have to check on a couple patients too."

"Right." Hawkeye says, "Be good Natalie."

"Ok daddy!"

Hawkeye and BJ go on their rounds, before returning to the surgical floor. Natalie was coloring in a book Judy had for all the kids, incase their parent did happen to have to leave for a little while. Hawkeye smiles, and picks her up, "You ready to go home Princess?"

"Yes." She says smiling.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow Beej. See you in a little while Judy."

"Ok Dr. Pierce. Bye!"

"Bye Mrs. Lane"

"Bye Natalie."

Natalie reaches over to BJ and gives him a kiss, "Bye honey." He says, "See you tomorrow Hawk."

"Right. Bye." Natalie and Hawkeye walk out of the hospital and drive the fifteen minutes back to the house. "We're back!" Hawkeye calls, as Natalie runs into the kitchen where her mom was.

"Mommy!"

"Hi honey." Margaret smiles, kissing her cheek.

"Did Peg call you?"

"Yes. I'm assuming you saw your partner in crime." She smiles.

"I did. Are we going?"

"I was planning on it."

"Excellent."

"Natalie, go wash your hands, so we can have dinner."

"Ok mommy!" She says, running to the bathroom.

Hawkeye could tell as soon as he heard Margaret's tone of voice that she was in better spirits. She must have had all the time in the world to finish her chores.

"DADADADA!" Zack calls from his highchair.

"Hey pal." He says, picking the nine month old up. Margaret smiles at the two. He has just started saying dada, for about a month it was only mama, but Hawkeye was thrilled now that he was part of the baby's vocabulary.

"Are you hungry? You look like you are ready to eat."

"He is."

"You get to meet everyone in a few days. People who you have NEVER met before, and some who you probably don't even remember." Hawkeye explains to the baby. "You are going to be the life of the party aren't you?" Hawkeye knows how shy his son gets when he doesn't know people, but he warms up to them extremely fast.

"Natalie, come here sweetie." Margaret calls to her three year old. She runs into the kitchen and jumps up onto her chair. Margaret presents her with a plate and they all eat as a family.

Friday morning, everyone was due to come in. Most of them wanted a car, which was completely understandable, so Hawkeye gave directions to their house so when they were ready they could all come over.

"Mommy!" Natalie calls to her.

"What.... Natalie!" Margaret scolds. "I told you that you could NOT paint. Look at you!

You have paint all over the place!" Natalie sticks her bottom lip out, and it starts to quiver, "What were you thinking? Hawkeye!"

"What... Natalie." Hawkeye smiles.

"Don't smile at her, she knows that she can't paint with out letting us know!"

"Thankfully it's washable."

"The people are going to be here any second, and I have a kitchen and a daughter full of paint!"

"I'll clean the kitchen... you get Natalie into a new dress."

"Come on..." Margaret says, "Get up to your room, and Don't touch anything." She wasn't mad, just annoyed. Margaret has mellowed out a lot with the kids. She was able to control her anger a bit better than when she wasn't married. Hawkeye laughs as he cleans the kitchen. He caps the paints and puts them up on a shelf, where Natalie couldn't get to them. He then quickly scrubbed the floor and table, "Natalie." He smiles. He hangs her picture up to dry on the counter, and looked over at Zack, who was crawling over to him, "Your sister is something else buddy." Zachary just laughs.

Upstairs, Margaret calmed down completely, "Alright Natalie, let's get you in another dress."

"Mommy mad?" She asks, her lip still quivering.

"No honey, I'm not mad, I'm annoyed." She tells her daughter who just nods. "Ok, how about we jump into the bathtub really fast. You have green paint in your hair." She says, finally smiling, she draws a bath quickly, "Hawk? Can you throw her dress in the washer?" She calls, throwing the dress down on the landing of the staircase.

"Yes dear." He says, picking up the dress in one hand and his son in the other

"Natalie, get into the tub honey." She says, following her daughter into the bathroom. Margaret quickly washes the paint out of her hair and off her body.

"Mommy, I need toy!"

"No honey, we aren't playing right now, we are just quickly getting cleaned up."

Within two minutes she had the little girl out of the tub and back into her room, looking through her closet for a dress for her to wear. The weather was just turning warm in Mill Valley, and the kids could be comfortable in a short sleeved shirt. Margaret pulls out a blue dress with little purple flowers on it and a purple short sleeve shirt to go under the sundress. She then tied her hair into a ponytail and tied a purple and blue ribbon around it. "Ok Nat, go back downstairs with daddy, and DON'T PAINT!"

"Ok mommy." She says, smiling and walks downstairs.

Margaret sighs, and says aloud, "She is her father's daughter." Margaret hears a doorbell and hopes that it was only her parents or Hawkeye's father.

"GRANDPOP!" She hears her daughter yell and once again she breaths a sigh of relief.

She goes downstairs to see her father-in-law, "Hi dad."

"Hi honey." He smiles, he has his grandson in one hand and his granddaughter in another. Zack was thrilled to see his grandfather, almost as thrilled as his sister. Zack sees his mom and smiles, leaning his head against his grandfathers neck.

"I think they missed you." Margaret smiles.

"Naturally." He laughs. "Natalie, you smell soooo clean!" He says, noticing her wet hair.

"Yup!"

"Natalie decided to paint all by herself." Hawkeye laughs. "She was covered from head to toe in every color we have for her."

"You did that before. You got into your mothers paints and drew all over the wall. She was so mad at you. You had to be about Natalie's age. We had white carpets, with blue handprints and green footprints for about a week till we bought new carpets." Dan laughs.

"At least Natalie's painting was waterproof. And you my boy, are looking very handsome today." Zack was in a cute pair of overalls with a blue t-shirt underneath. Margaret always had the cutest outfits for the kids.

"Natalie, why don't you take Grandpop and help him get his things into his room?" Margaret asks, as Daniel places Zack and Natalie on the ground.

"Ok! Come on Grandpop!"

"Ok Natalie, you show me which room is mine." He smiles, and follows his granddaughter upstairs.

Margaret's parents, Hawkeye's father and the McIntyre's would be staying at their house. They had plenty of room, so it wasn't a problem. Margaret knew that Hawkeye didn't' care who stayed there as long as it was Trapper. He wanted to spend as much time as he possibly could before the inevitable happens.

At one, the McIntyre's show up, and Hawkeye answers the door, he smiles, "Hi." He says, hugging his best friend, and the rest of his family.

"Hey Hawk." Trapper says, as the troop all come inside. Hawkeye looks at Trapper; he was thinner, but still looking alright. "Look at that... he's mobile." Trapper jokes as he sees Zack crawling over to his father, lifting his arms up.

Hawkeye smiles, and picks up his shy son who immediately buries his face against his fathers' neck.

They all get say their hello's and get settled in to the house before actually sitting down to talk. Natalie and Jackie were instantly friends, just as close as they were a few months ago. Margaret and Louise were busy talking about anything they could think of, and the kids were all busy playing out in the backyard.

Zack was busy crawling around the living room, playing with his pile of toys in the corner. Margaret kept her eye on him, but still continues to talk to her friends.

"Does anyone want a beer?" Hawkeye asks, as he stands up. He gets orders of just about everyone for the offer.

"I'll come with you." Trapper says, standing up.

In the kitchen Hawkeye decides to ask, "How are you feeling?"

Trapper looks at him, and then looks away, "I'm still alive."

"That doesn't answer my question." Hawkeye says in a low voice.

"I'm still doing ok. The symptoms are getting more sever."

"How so?"

"Higher fevers at night, sometimes they last through the day, I don't clot right anymore. I'm usually exhausted by eight at night..."

"So it's starting to catch up to you."

"We knew it would..."

"Yeah, but..."

"Hawk, let's not do this. This is a reunion..."

"Here, let's get drunk." Hawkeye says, handing him a beer.

Five O'clock, everyone begins to arrive. The house was full of noise and kids. Radar now had two sons, one who was two, and another who was nine months. Colonel Potter brought his grandson Cory to keep Luke company. Charles too was married with a young child, Lana who has just turned one she looked like her Mother Clara. Klinger also had two kids, twins, a boy and a girl, Madeline, Maddie for short, and David, they were almost three, and they have one on the way.

"How was your flight?" Margaret asks Klinger, who just had just arrived.

"Fine Major." He smiles, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "How have you been?"

"Well, thank you."

"How's Trapper?"

"Go on out and see for yourself." She says, as Soon Li smiles at her, "How are you Soon Li?"

"Fine Margaret, how are you?"

"Fine too. Your children are beautiful."

"Thank you. You have two also correct?"

"Yes. One of each, Natalie and Zachary. Zack is with his grandparents, and Natalie is running around somewhere. Natalie and Jackie are a bit older than your two, but not enough that they wont play together." Margaret assures Soon Li. She smiles and nods, "Come on outback, we have drinks and food."

Margaret came outside with Soon Li and went down to the tables with her friends and family. Margaret smiles and sits down in between her father and Colonel Potter. Everyone looked so happy and healthy. They sat around and joked like there was no tomorrow. She looks around to see if she can find her son, and spotted him with her father-in-law, who was chatting away to Charles and BJ.

"So Margaret, congratulations on your fine looking boy."

"Thank you Colonel." She smiles. "How have you been?"

"Fine thank you dear."

"Are you enjoying your retirement?"

"Very much so. Mildred and I have been quite busy with senior activities." He says smiling.

"Well that's wonderful!"

"You must be pretty busy with your grandchildren Al."

"When I see them I am."

"I remember when I had my first grandchild, she in my eyes could do no wrong, I'm sure Natalie is like that for you."

"I'm onto my third and none of them can do any wrong in my eyes Sherman." Al smiles.

"That boy sure looks like Margaret."

"That he does. They both have the eyes of their father though."

Pretty soon, everyone joins the Colonel's and Margaret at the table and they begin to get reacquainted.

"So Charlie..." Hawkeye begins, "I see you got yourself hitched and a family started there."

"Indeed I do."

"What I don't understand is how a pompous, egotistical, bald, maniac got such a sweet, kind, beautiful woman like Clara?"

"Ah Pierce, how I have missed you witty remarks." He says, smiling at his Bunkie, "If you are referring to how my wife and I met, well, she was a nurse in my Boston Hospital, the same place I met your friend Trapper. She was charmed by my whit and my personality..."

"Oh now I know you are lying..." BJ cuts in, "You have no personality."

Clara smiles at every cut they two men are making at her husband. It is not everyday that she sees this side of her husband.

"Gentlemen, might I finish..." He smiles, "So, we went out on a date, fell madly in love, and had a small family wedding, and bread the best child in the entire world."

"Now, do you want to hear the true story?" Trapper cuts in.

"Oh definitely." BJ and Hawkeye say.

"Well, Dr. Winchester here was in surgery, and this lovely woman came to our hospital as a nurse. She wasn't too happy with Winchester at first because how pompous he is, however, gradually, he grew on her and then they got married. Isn't that right Clara?"

"That sounds more like it." She smiles, kissing her husband's cheek. "I've heard a lot about the two of you though. Fond memories I assume even though Charles doesn't admit it."

"I remember the first time Charles talked to me, he told me that I had the whit and intelligence of a surgeon he worked with over in Korea. Imagine my surprise when he said Pierce." Trapper laughs.

"I knew I was in trouble the second McIntyre says, Hawkeye Pierce?!"

"It's amazing how people meet even though they weren't at the same time of war." Potter says smiling.

"Who's hungry?" Hawkeye asks.

"I could eat." Klinger says, smiling.

"Let me go start the food."

"I need to do a couple things in the kitchen." Margaret smiles.

"I'll help you." Louise says, standing up and following her friend inside.

"I'll come with you Hawk, it's a lot of people to feed." Trapper says, as he follows his friend to the grill.

BJ hangs back, "Don't you want to go?" Peg asks.

"No, I think I'm going to hang back." Peg looks at her husband, and didn't understand.

"They need time, just the two of them."

"Oh." Peg says, sighing, "I guess your right."

"He doesn't look good." Radar says, sighing. "I never seen him this tired, except after 24 hours of surgery."

"He is beginning to show the signs of the inevitable I fear. I have seen him during the entire disease, and its progress is speeding up, and fairly rapidly." Charles sighs.

"Once it starts speeding up, there is no stopping it." Clara says, sighing.

"I don't know how much longer he is going to be able to work." Charles sighs, "Such a shame, he is quite skillful."

"He and Hawkeye are close." Radar says, sighing.

"Not as close as he and BJ." Dan says. "Trappers loss is going to be devastating, don't get me wrong, but if he lost your friendship, I think he would be lost."

"I agree." Radar says, "I seen him with both of you, and you sir are different than Trapper sir."

"Good lord I actually understand what the hooligan is saying." Charles says.

Zachary looks up at his grandfather, "Dadada."

"He's up there." Daniel says, pointing his son out to his grandson. Zachary then reaches for BJ, who gladly takes him.

"I think you have a fan BJ." Potter smiles.

"Zack and I go way back." He smiles, "Almost nine months."

"Let me see the tyke, will he come to me?"

"He may." BJ smiles, and passes the baby over to the Colonel.

Zack looks up at the Colonel, a bit unsure, "You don't know me too well do you Zack? Well that's ok, I'm your Grandpa Potter." He says to the baby. Zack looks over to his Uncle and Grandpop before looking back up to the Colonel and smiles at him, "That-a-boy."

Margaret and Louise come back, "Wow, he's actually sitting with you." Margaret smiles, "It's rare for him to sit with someone he doesn't know."

"Well, I'm not just anyone." The Colonel smiles.

Hawkeye comes back to the table, "I was just talking to my original Bunkie, and we feel that it would be fun to get a poker game going tonight. What do you say?"

"I say that would be great!" Klinger says smiling.

"I'm in." Margaret smiles.

"Margaret, you couldn't NOT be in a poker game." Charles scoffs.

"Oh like you could?"

"Yes I could, however, today is an acceptation, I'm in."

"Well I think a poker game is a dandy idea."

"What about you Colonel?"

"No, I think that this should be a Reunion festivity." Al says.

"I agree." Peg replies, "I'll take the kids back to our house."

The women all decide that the poker game wouldn't be the smartest thing to do, them all having young children.

"So then, after the kids are in bed, we play." Hawkeye says, his eyes lighting up.

"Sounds good."

"Is our fine female major still competitive?" Klinger asks.

"As competitive as ever." Hawkeye replies groaning.

"Good, then it will be wonderful beating her for a change."

"Klinger, you can't beat Margaret!" BJ laughs.

"She's gone soft now, she's a mother, I could easily beat her."

"I have not gone soft!" Margaret says.

"So you are exactly the same as you were at the 4077th?"

"When it comes to cards I am." She laughs, picking her son up from the Colonel, "I'm going to get him something to eat."

"Alright." Hawkeye says, walking back to the barbeque. "Trap, they are all in."

"Excellent. Just like old times." Trap laughs.

Everyone eats, and the kids all are allowed to play till around nine, when the parents took them home, and Margaret put her two to bed and Louise put Jackie to bed. Luke, Kathy and Becky were allowed to stay up and watch TV in the basement till ten, and that was when the fun started.

"Alright, deal." Margaret says, sitting down with a beer.

"My, my, my, Major, aren't we a bit pushy." Klinger laughs.

Hawkeye deals the cards, "Alright, Jacks are wild." He says, looking at his cards, "Margaret?"

"I'll take three."

"Klinger?"

"Two beauties please."

"Beej?"

"Three." He says, shaking his head at his cards.

"Radar?"

"Two."

"Trapper?"

"Two."

"Charles?"

"One card."

"Colonel?"

"One." He says, keeping his poker face.

"And dealer takes two."

The cool night air made for a nice night of playing cards. The moon was full and the stars were out. They sat around and played seriously for a few hands, Margaret and Hawkeye were doing quite well, and then they started talking.

"I wish Father Mulcahy could have come." Potter says.

"So do I." Margaret says, throwing a few chips into the pot.

"Did he give a reason eh couldn't come?"

"He was busy with a church thing." Hawkeye says.

"A church thing?" Trapper says, "I haven't seen him in over three years."

"And that is why he took a late flight and came to beat the pants off of you in poker." The familiar voice says, as they turn around and see the Padre.

"Father, I didn't think you could make it!" Margaret smiles, standing up and kisses the priest.

"I didn't think I would either, but it looks like I did." He laughs, "Trapper, how are you?"

"I'm doing alright father, how are you?"

"Fine thank you. You look well."

"Hah, thanks for trying father."

"BJ, Charles, Radar, Klinger, Colonel, I've missed you all so much." HE says, hugging every one of them.

"We are almost done with this hand Father, grab a beer, have a seat, we'll deal you in next hand..." Hawkeye says.

"Once your wife cleans up yet another hand." Charles groans.

"Call..." BJ says.

Margaret, "Straight." She smiles.

"Oh, well it looks like I won this hand." BJ says, "I have four tens."

"Damn." Margaret says, throwing down her cards.

"Father would you like to deal?"

"Sure." The padre says, "It's been a while since I've participated in such jocularity."

"Not too many poker games in the seminary father?" Trapper asks.

"Not too much." He smiles. The hearing aids have done wonders for the priest.

"Come on, come on, less chitchat, more dealing." Margaret says.

This was the last hand Trapper plays, "I think I'm going to turn in." He says, looking at his watch. It was almost midnight and he was exhausted.

"Night Trapper." Hawkeye says.

"Night everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Night Trapper." They say, and continue playing.

He walks inside, wipes his forehead a few times, "Damn." He says, feeling his temperature rise. He was beginning to hate feeling this way. He went upstairs and got into bed with his wife.

"You ok?" She asks, looking at how early it is.

"Yes, just tired." He says, kissing her quickly and closing his eyes.

After another hour of poker, Natalie comes out, it was one in the morning,

"You have a visitor Margaret." The Colonel says, pointing to his honorary granddaughter.

Margaret looks up and over to the three year old walking towards them, "What are you doing up Natalie?" She asks, picking her up and putting her on her lap. Natalie wasn't fully awake, she was twirling her hair, Margaret kisses her head, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No." She says, "I wake up."

"I see that. It's one o'clock, you should be sleeping."

"I know." She yawns.

"What do you say we go back to sleep?"

"No." She protests.

Hawkeye throws down his cards, "I've got nothing anyway, come here Nat."

She willingly goes into his arms, "Let's go to your room ok?"

"Ok." She says, laying her head on her daddy's shoulder.

"I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Right." BJ says as his best friend and niece heads back into the house.

"I can't get over you and Hawkeye as parents." Klinger smiles.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Hawkeye were completely different..."

"Until you two got married." BJ smiles.

"People change." The Padre smiles.

"That's for sure."

In the house, Hawkeye got Natalie back in bed, and then closed the bedroom door, checking on the other children. He hears movement in the hallway, so he closes his son's door and sees Trapper, "Hey."

"Hey." He says. He looks absolutely horrible.

"You ok?"

"Fine."

"You don't look fine." He puts his hand on his forehead, "You have a fever."

"I always have a fever at night." He says, pulling away, "I'm fine Hawk."

"You sick to your stomach?"

"Not after throwing up."

"You're throwing up now?!"

"Hawk, I've been throwing up for about two weeks."

"Consistently?"

"No, not consistently, off and on every few days or so, it's nothing."

"It is something..."

"No, it's not. I'm dying."

"I know..."

"So, my body's breaking down, I get use to it. You know as well as I do the symptoms. So let's just leave it at that pal."

"Right." He says, sighing.

"I'm gonna go back to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night."

"Night"

Hawkeye goes back outside, and sits down at his seat.

"You in?" Margaret asks.

"Yeah." He says, sighing.

"You alright?" BJ asks.

"Fine. Deal."

Around two, they all decide to call it a night and head to their respected places. They would all be back tomorrow for lunch. Margaret and Hawkeye got ready for bed quickly and crawled into their king size bed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Margaret."

"You don't seem fine."

"Trappers sick tonight."

"Oh. Fever again?"

"Fever and throwing up."

"You know..."

"I know... it's just ending too soon."

"Not yet." Margaret says, leaning against his chest. "Don't think ahead Hawk... take one day at a time. Good night."

"Good night." He says.

The next day, once again they had people come over for lunch and dinner. Zack has gotten use to having all the people around and was very easy going. The kids got along so well with one another, that the days just slipped by. The weather was wonderful, they couldn't have asked for better days. When the day came that everyone had to leave, no one wanted too. They insisted that they would keep in touch and that they would all get together during the summer, but nothing was set in stone. They all got onto their planes, and left the Hunnicut's and Pierces back in Mill Valley.

In June, the Pierce's and McIntyre's once again meet for three days in South Carolina at Trapper's Parent's Beach House. Hawkeye was shocked at how deteriorated Trapper looks when they see him.

"Hey there." Trapper calls, from the kitchen when the Pierces enter.

"Hey Trap, how ya doing?"

"I'm alive." He sighs. "Hi Natalie, Hi Zack!"

"Hi Uncle Trapper!" Natalie smiles.

"Hi!" Zack says.

"He's talking more now isn't he?"

"He's an early starter like his sister." Margaret smiles, kissing her friend.

"I'm glad you guys could come."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Hawkeye smiles.

"Where is everyone on the beach?"

"Yeah, I wasn't in a beach mood today." He says, standing up.

Hawkeye looks at his friend, he was quite thin, he was very thin, much thinner than he had been at the little reunion they held. His 6'3 frame looked fragile and pale, and it frightened Hawkeye. It didn't seem to affect Margaret, but it wasn't something he expected to see.

"So, is this house baby proof? Because this one is into everything." Margaret smiles.

"Yes, all fragile things are up in places where little hands can't get too."

"Excellent."

"Are you all hungry? We have plenty to eat. I know its around snack time according to your time zone."

"No, they can wait till dinner." Margaret assures him.

"We were going to hang low tonight, just eat sandwiches or something here, but tomorrow we want to go out for dinner."

"Anything is fine Trap."

Louise and the kids come back from the beach, and immediately the kids start to play. Margaret and Louise begin to fix dinner, and Trapper, Hawkeye and Zack sit out in the living room talking.

"How have you been Margaret?" Louise asks.

"Fine, thank you, how are you?"

"I'm ok."

"How's McIntyre been?"

"Some days, he's fine, and others, he's horrible. He doesn't have an appetite usually, he is up sick all night, he's... well, look at him Margaret." She sighs.

"Is it constant?"

"About three to four times a week."

"Oh." She says, sighing.

"It's only a matter of time. I keep trying to prepare, but you really can't."

"No, I wouldn't think you could."

"I hope to god you never have to go through this." Louise says, cutting up carrots.

Margaret couldn't argue with that. She just quietly helped with dinner until Louise decides to change the subject.

They ate and then they all went out for ice cream. The kids were thrilled to get such a nice treat their first night down there. Trapper and Hawkeye talked to one another the entire time, about just about anything. When they got back, Margaret and Louise got the younger kids ready for bed. The older three were allowed to go downstairs and watch one movie. Margaret and Louise and the older three kids went to sleep about eleven, leaving the two men outside on the porch in the warm air.

"So, how you been Trapper?" He asks, drinking his beer.

"I've been better." He says, sighing. He already felt a fever starting to break inside him.

"I don't think I've got too long Hawk. I'm sick all the time at night, I'm exhausted half the time, and I just feel like absolute hell. Hawk, I can't even play with my own kids half the time, or my wife." He jokes.

"Well, maybe..."

"No, it's not going to be much longer. The doctors only gave me a year, and I'm over that. The next step..."

"Yeah, you and I know what the next step is... let's not talk about it."

"Why Hawk?"

"Because..."

"Because you don't want to hear it? I'm dying Hawk...."

"I know."

"This is probably the last time we'll get to spend time together."

"So why talk about death?" He says, getting a pack of cards out, "Let's play solitary."

Trapper smiles, "Ok."

They played their cards for a bit longer before Trapper looks at his friend, "I stopped working."

"Oh?"

"I couldn't do it anymore." Trapper says, sighing, "I couldn't do my job anymore Hawk, do you know how that feels?"

"Yes." He says, thinking back to the last month of Korea. This was the one thing he could relate to Trapper. "Why did you quit?"

"I was in the middle of my second operation, a routine appendectomy, and I couldn't finish it. My hands cramped, and I was exhausted. I had to call Winchester in to finish."

"Oh."

"I stopped about a week ago. I went as long as I could... but..."

"It's ok Trap." Hawkeye reassures him, "Queen on King." He says.

They play for about an hour before retiring for the night. Hawkeye wakes up at around 4am to the sound of Trapper retching in the bathroom across the hall. He felt that he should go in and see if he was ok, but knew Trapper would not appreciate it, so he rolled over, and wrapped his arms around his wife. He tries to put Trappers illness out of his mind, but how could he. His friend looked like an act for dead. He closes his eyes and forces himself to fall asleep until his son woke up at seven in the morning. Margaret woke up and picked him up, taking him downstairs. Hawkeye knew that this was day two that he was going to be spending with Trapper.

They all go down to the beach for the day, even Trapper. They went out into the ocean a little while, but the kids couldn't go out too far. Natalie and Jackie were very upset, but Hawkeye didn't want Trapper feeling bad that he was too weak to take the kids deep.

"Daddy, watch me!" Jackie says, as she dives under the shallow water.

"You're a good swimmer now Jack." He smiles. She splashes at him, laughs and runs behind Hawkeye.

"Don't you splash me little girl, you know how I get."

"Oh yeah?" She smiles, and splashes him again.

Trapper, grabs her and splashes her. She kicks and wiggles to try and get away from him, even Natalie tried to help her, but she got splashed too. Hawkeye laughs as he sees the spark of life in his eyes one last time. He never thought he would se that light again, but he did. Trapper wasn't gone yet, and that proved it.

The two men spend the entire trip together, they went to the bar one last time before they all had to go home. Hawkeye would have loved to stay longer, but he couldn't. He has to get back to work.

They said their goodbyes, and left.

August 20th, Hawkeye got the phone call he was dreading. He wasn't due in work until that night, but plans change.

"Daddy! Phone ringing!" Natalie calls.

"Thank you Natalie" He says, picking up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hawkeye, its Louise."

Hawkeye could tell by the sound of her voice, it wasn't good news, "Hi Louise. How are you?" Like he really had to ask....

"Not well, John isn't doing well..." She says, trying to keep herself composed, "We took him to the hospital last night... they don't think he has more than a day left Hawkeye. I..."

"I'll be on the first flight I can get." Hawkeye replies, and hangs up the phone. "MARGARET! MARGARET!"

"What?"

"I have to get to Boston... It's Trapper."

"Oh my god... did he..."

"Not yet. I'm going to take the next flight out..."

"I'm coming with you." She says, "You call the airport and I'll pack some things."

"You don't have too..."

"Hawkeye, he was my friend too... and I want to be there for you."

"I'm going to call the airport, and then BJ to see if he can take my shift today."

"He'll probably want to come to the funeral...."

"He isn't dead yet Margaret..." Hawkeye says, picking up the phone, "BJ, it's me, I have to get to Boston today... no, not dead...not yet.... Ok, I'll let you know... thanks Beej."

By twelve, they were on their way to Boston. Margaret drops the kids off at the McIntyre house with the babysitter before driving to the hospital. They were greeted by Louise,

"How is he?"

"Not well." Louise says, "He doesn't want the kids here, so they..."

"I know, we dropped the kids off with the babysitter."

"The doctor's are in there, so we have to wait out here."

"I'll go in." Hawkeye says, walking through the doors. He was a doctor and he knew that it would be ok.

"Excuse me, you can't be in here, no visitors for a little while." The nurse says, as the doctor stops his check..

"I'm Doctor Pierce." He says.

"He's ok." Trapper says, looking over at his friend, "You came."

"Of course I came..." Hawkeye says, sitting next to him, "How are you?"

"Alive... for now." He says.

"Are you in much pain?"

"I'm ok Hawk." He says. The doctor and nurse finish with their check and leave the two men to talk, "I'm ready Hawk."

Hawkeye nods, "I know."

"I can't fight it anymore. My kids don't understand..."

"They will."

"I didn't want them in here Hawk... am I a horrible father?"

"No, you aren't. I wouldn't want my kids in here watching me die..."

"I didn't want anyone in here... but I'm glad you are here."

"Margaret came too."

"She did?"

"Yes."

Trapper was racked with a coughing fit, he was drowning in his own body, and Hawkeye couldn't do anything about it. He sat him up a bit, and put a hand on his back, but it didn't do much help. His breathing continued to become labored, and the coughing came more often as they sat together.

"You've always been there for me Hawk. You are truly my best friend."

"You've been there for me too Trapp." He says, "You were my best friend through Korea, and today. I don't know what I am going to do without you."

"Same thing you did when I didn't talk to you for so long..." He says, biting his lip.

"Trap, we're over that. We talked about that remember?"

He didn't seem to hear, "I didn't mean to lose touch with you Hawk, or not leave a note... I just couldn't... I couldn't write what I wanted to say to you. I shouldn't have waited to talk to you two years after I left... I should have..." He says, sighing.

"Trapper, it's alright. We went over this already."

"I'm glad you're here." Trapper says.

"So am I." Hawkeye replies, hugging his friend.

Margaret and Louise came in shortly after the stopped talking to one another. Margaret talked to Trapper for a while. They all sat there, sometimes in silence, sometimes talking.

That night, Trapper looked at Louise, "I'm sorry I couldn't be around longer."

"It's ok John, don't think about that right now." She stands up, kissing his cheek, "I'll be right back, I need to go call and check on the kids."

"I'll go with you." Margaret says, giving Trapper a kiss. She follows her out, letting the two friends talk.

"Can you do me a favor Hawk?"

"Anything Trap."

"Keep a check on my wife and kids... I don't trust anyone else."

"You got it."

"Make sure they are ok... I..." He stops, mid sentence, but got his point across to Hawkeye.

"I don't want her to see me die... I don't want anyone to see me die..."

"It's ok Trapper."

"I'm not scared anymore Hawk, I'm ready."

"I know." Hawkeye replies. Trapper was really now just rambling, but it was enough so Hawkeye could understand what he wanted and needed.

"Thank you..."

"Your welcome..."

"For everything." His voice fading.

"Thank you."

"Do me a favor, every so often, drink a martini for me..."

"I'll drink two." Hawkeye smiles.

"See ya around Hawk."

"Good bye Trapper."

Hawkeye watches his friend close his eyes, slowly and take in one last breath and breath it out. Hawkeye takes his pulse and confirms what he already knows. The room became cold for a second and then he heard footsteps behind him.

"Is he..." Louise asks. Hawkeye nods, and stands up silently, hugging his friends wife, before his own. Louise walks over to her husband, gives him a kiss, and the doctors are called in. Everything was in slow motion for Hawkeye. He has just lost the one person that helped him through his first year of Korea. The man that he hated for so long, but could never forget. His best friend.

The funeral was three days later, everyone came. Hawkeye was numb. He sat there and said nothing during the service for him. It seemed like a bad dream, one that he would wake up from any second and Trapper would be there, healthy and happy. Hawkeye was glad BJ was there. He knew Hawkeye inside and out, he could read him like a book.

The service ended, and still Hawkeye said nothing. They went to the gravesite next, and still, nothing was said. Hawkeye realized that he also had not shed a single tear. He couldn't. He listened to the minister talk about Trapper and he stood there, silent. The minister ended, and Margaret pulled at his arm so they could leave, "Give me a minute." He says, staring at the coffin. He handed Natalie to BJ and they left him with the empty grave.

He finally let a tear slide down his cheek, "You've been there for me always Trapper. You were there when I lost my best childhood friend... if you weren't in Korea, I don't know what I would have done. You have been one of the best friends I ever had, and I thank you. I'll make sure that my kids all know who you were, and that your family is safe. Thank you Trapper." He says, turning away from the grave. He wipes his eyes, and walks back to the car.

Louise and the kids took it quite well, they expected it to happen and for the moment they were fine.

That night, Hawkeye couldn't sleep. He went outside onto the back porch and sat down in the chair. He sat there thinking about everything he and Trapper had been through together.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Louise asks, coming out the porch doors.

"No." He says. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok, how are you?"

"Ok also."

"I think it's a bad dream, that I'll wake up with him beside me. This day was all a blur, one that I don't ever want to forget but I do... does that make any sense Hawkeye?"

"Yes, it does... because I feel the exact same way."

"Jackie's only four... she won't remember him..."

"We'll make sure she does."

"My kids don't have a father..."

"They did, they had a great father, and they will remember."

"The bed is empty without him. What am I going to do without him?" She says, beginning to cry.

Hawkeye puts an arm around her and cries a bit with her.

"It will be ok... I promise." Hawkeye says after they sat there for a little bit.

"I hope your right..." She says, wiping her eyes, "I hope your right.

They sit outside together for two hours, before heading inside. Hawkeye crawls back in bed with his wife, and she wakes up.

"Are you ok?"

"I will be... are you?"

"I'm ok." She says, kissing his cheek.

He pulls her close to him, as if to ensure that she never leaves him, "I hope to god that one day they find a cure for this fucking disease."

Margaret nods, not even bothering to tell him to watch his mouth, and closes her eyes. She was emotionally exhausted, and knew he had to be the same.

The Pierces stayed a few extra days to help out the McIntyre's, before they had to leave for home. It was a draining two weeks, but they got past it. Hawkeye knew that he just had to look ahead, rather than backwards. He would never forget Trapper, but he had to care for his family. Margaret was glad to see Hawkeye taking the loss of Trapper so well. She knew that he would be fine, and so would the McIntyre's. Time heals all wounds... but not without a scar. That's what the loss of Trapper felt like, a huge, ugly scar. It would feel like that for a while, but hopefully one day, it wouldn't hurt as much. Hawkeye would keep his promise to Trapper and look after his family. He didn't want to lose contact with them.

"This is for you Trapper." Hawkeye says, at midnight the day they got back home, he raised a martini up to the sky, "The finest kind."

He downed his martini and went upstairs to bed. He cherished every second he had with his wife and family, because he knew it wouldn't last forever.

"The finest kind." He thought again and closed his eyes.

TBC...

Sorry this was so depressing....

I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. R&R Please, but be kind! There are PLEANTY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Forgive the small mistakes... I know they can be annoying, and I will do my best to minimize them! I posted this at three in the morning...

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please R&R!

Thanks

STARY


	14. Getting Away from it All

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!

Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy the this chapter! Please R&R

September 20th, one month after Trappers death, Hawkeye still thought about him. He checks up on Louise usually once a week, so there was no way he could get rid of the memory of Trapper. Margaret get the idea of them taking a vacation for a week, and books one to Hawaii. BJ and Peg decide to come also. Margaret just wants to get out for a while, leave everything behind, she feels that this would be the best way to help Hawkeye.

"Hawk?"

"Yeah?"

'I have an idea."

"Ok."

"I booked a vacation…"

"Margaret…."

"Hear me out." She says, sitting across from him. He sighs, and puts his pen down, "Peg and I booked a vacation for the four of us and the kids. We are going to go to Hawaii on a little get-a-way."

"Margaret, I've taken off a lot…"

"So what? Other doctors have taken off more than you have. Hawkeye, I will be fun."

"I'm not saying it won't be fun Margaret…. I'm saying."

"You aren't listening to me Pierce… we are going to Hawaii on October 15th for a week. Our flight leaves at 6 in the morning… we are going to have a good time." She smiles,

"What do you say?"

"I'd say, ok." He smiles.

"Well that's good, because I wasn't taking no for an answer."

"Yes Major."

"We need this… You need this."

"I'm not going to argue with you." He sighs. Margaret gives him a kiss and walks out of the office.

Natalie comes into the room, "Daddy, come play with me."

"I have to work Natalie…"

"Please!!!" She begs.

He looks down at his three year old, "How about this… you let me work until dinner, then after dinner I will play with you."

"Ok!" She smiles, and runs out of the office.

Hawkeye buries his nose back into his paperwork, while Natalie went out to look for something or someone to play with. 

"Mommy, I bored."

"I'm sorry honey." She smiles, "Do you want to help me make dinner?"

"Yes."

Margaret looks over to her son who was happily playing with a couple of his toys by the refrigerator. He just started walking and was now into everything so she has to keep an eye on him. "Ok Nat… can you go get me the tomatoes?"

They were having spaghetti, and Margaret was making the recipe Hawkeye's mother use to use. Natalie was all girl and loved to help her mother cook. "Ok honey, get me the salt. Thank you." Margaret smiles, seeing her son stand up, "Excuse me Zachary." She says, as he turns to her and gives her a HUGE smile, "Where are you going?"

"Dada." He smiles, and walks out of the kitchen and over to the office, pushes the door open and toddles in, "Dada!"

"Hey buddy." Hawk smiles, as the baby comes over to him. He picks him up and sits him on his lap, "I haven't seen much of you. How are you?"

"Dood." He smiles.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy lately, but I have to get this stuff done. We'll have a week in Hawaii to look forward too, and you'll see me all the time." He gives his son a kiss and puts him down on the ground, "Go find mommy."

He smiles and walks out of the office to his mom, "Mama!"

"Hi honey." She smiles. At five thirty dinner is ready, "Natalie, go tell daddy it's time for dinner."

"Ok!" She says running out. "Daddy?"

"What honey?"

"Are you done?"

"Now I am." He says, putting his pen down, "What can I do for you?"

"Mommy says it's dinner time."

"Ok thank you." He smiles, "Come on." He smiles, taking his daughters hand. "It smells great."

"Thanks, Natalie and I slaved over it for about two hours." She smiles, "Did you get your work done?"

"Yes."

"Great." Margaret says, putting a plate in front of Natalie and then one in front of Zack.

"Do you want to go to the playground for a little while?"

"That sounds good." Hawkeye smiles.

"Peg will be there with the kids."

"Sounds great."

October 14th

Margaret went down the list that she had made for the trip. She had gotten some new clothes to take to Hawaii for the four of them. She was just about finished packing the kids up, and then would tackle her room.

"Natalie, come here sweetie." She calls.

"What mommy?"

"Try this dress on honey, see if it fits ok." Margaret says, putting the dress that her sister had bought for Natalie for Christmas. It was a purple, blue and green sun dress, and she hoped it fit by now. She helps Natalie with the dress and smiles, "It fits!"

"Do I look pretty?" 

"You look beautiful."

"I going to show daddy." She says, running out of her room and into her parent's room.

"Daddy!" She calls, jumping onto the bed he was folding clothing on.

"Natalie!"

"Look!" She says, modeling her newest wardrobe.

"Wow, you look very pretty."

"It's new!"

"Aunt Annie gave you that didn't she?"

"Yup!"

"Well, I think blue is very pretty on you! It's your color Nattie."

"Yup!"

"It brings out the color in your eyes." He says, kissing her cheek.

She looks in the mirror, "YEAH!" She smiles and runs back into her room with her mother and her brother, "Mommy! Blue makes my eyes pretty!"

"Your eyes are already pretty." She says, laughing, "You have your daddy's eyes."

"Yeah, but blue makes them REALLY pretty!"

"I see that. Zack… no." She says, watching him creep over to the doorway. He falls back on his bottom and smiles up at her.

"Mommy, can bring this?"

"Yes, you can bring it, can you take it off and go tell daddy to give you and Zachary a bath?"

"Yes!" She smiles pulling off the dress and runs back into the master bedroom, "Daddy!"

"What?"

"You give me a bath please?"

"You need a bath?"

"Yes."

"Are you dirty?"

"Nope!"

"So why should I give you a bath?" He asks, teasing the child.

"Mommy says so."

"Oh, well then I guess I better hop right too it."

"Zack too!"

"Do you want a bath with him?"

"No."

"Well, then he can wait." Hawk smiles, and draws a bath. He sticks the three year old in the warm water, letting her play for a few minutes before he washes her, then takes her out of the tub, wraps a towel around her and sends her to her room where her mother can finish her up. He then does the same thing for his son.

Margaret gets the kids all ready for bed and gets them a snack, while Hawkeye puts the clothing and necessities for the kids into a suitcase. By eight o'clock, Hawkeye has the kids bags packed and Margaret puts them into bed. Hawkeye reads Natalie a quick story, and then kisses her good night. He closes the door partway and goes in search of his wife. He sees her packing their suitcase and decides to help out a bit.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Can you go get my yellow, blue and purple dresses?"

"Yes." He says, heading to their large wardrobe. He pulls out what she asked for and also grabs a few of his more 'dressier' clothing and places them on the bed.

"Thank you. What ever you need, just pull it out and lay it on the bed, I can pack… you already did?!"

"Yes." He smiles at her, "And there are a few things in there for you too, but I wasn't sure on what all you wanted, so I figured I'd stop while I was a head."

"Can you go get the kids toothbrushes and shampoo?"

"Sure." He smiles and heads into the bathroom to retrieve the items she requested. "You know, we are insane."

"Why's that?" Margaret asks, looking up from her folding as her husband throws the items she asked for on the bed.

"We are going on an almost seven hour plane ride, with five kids under the age of six, and only four adults… can you tell me how this is going to work?"

"It will be an adventure, that's for sure." She smiles. "Can you finish packing this up? I need to go pack some plane things for the kids…"

"Sure."

"Thank you." She smiles, kissing him a bit longer than a peck. She knew that would drive him crazy, and broke a part, "I'll be back…"

"Whoa… what's that? You are going to leave me just like that?"

"Yup. I have things to do." She grins to herself and heads downstairs. She grabs the kids favorite toys and a handful of books. She was nervous about both kids and how they would act on the plane. Five hours was pushing it for them when they went out to Maine, and now she is trying to add on a few hours. She already has some of the toys to keep the kids active during a rainy day, and that took up a suitcase on it's own.

Margaret looks around to make sure she has everything she could think of to take on the trip. Both kids had two stuffed animals that they just could not live without, so Margaret made a mental note to remember the animas as she turned off the lights and went back upstairs. Hawkeye was still packing, but has the TV on as she enters the room.

"Did you remember everything?" He asks.

"Yes, I think so, but who knows. I have to remember the kids stuffed animals though."

"You will." He smiles.

"How is your part coming?"

"Fine. I'm almost done."

"Good." She smiles, sitting on the bed, her back flat up against the head board, "How's the weather looking tomorrow?"

"The news says it should be a nice day."

"Good."

"I'm really glad you decided to do this Margaret." He smiles at her, "It will be nice to get

away from here for a few days."

"I thought you would appreciate it. I'm going to go get a shower." She says, and walks into the bathroom, undresses and lets the water run hot for a few seconds and stepping under the stream, starting to unwind from the day's events.

Hawkeye finishes up his packing, and then takes some time to sit on the bed, relaxing for a few minutes. He hears the water turn off and his wife step out of the bathroom in only a towel. He watches her, until she notices, "What are you looking at?"

"You." He smiles.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Because I am married to the most beautiful girl in the world." He says, standing up and walks over to her, "What do you say about losing the towel, and you and I can have some fun." He asks, leaning down to kiss the nape of her neck.

"I'd have to say not tonight, we have a long day tomorrow…" She says, bending her neck to the side, allowing him better access, "We will have a hard time if we are exhausted for this flight."

"We can be quick…"

"What's the fun in that?" She smiles, swatting him away.

"It could be as fun as we make it."

"No." She says, stepping away and pulling on a nightgown. Hawkeye sighs and flops down onto the bed. She knew he wanted something, but she was not going to give it to him tonight. Getting up at three thirty would be hectic enough, especially with Natalie. She wasn't too fond of waking up so early, and Margaret was nervous she wouldn't go back to sleep. "Are you going to get a shower?"

"Not tonight… I'll get one tomorrow. I'd never wake up enough to drive if I didn't." He says, yawning.

"We should go to sleep."

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea. It's almost eleven, and we are only going to be getting about five hours of sleep."

"Four and a half." Margaret yawns, "How do you think Natalie's going to handle being woken up so early?"

"Let's not think about it…" Hawkeye turns off the light and crawls into bed with his wife. "Did you set the alarm?"

"Yes."

"Good." He says, wrapping his arms around her, "Night."

"Night." She smiles, giving him a quick kiss and closing her eyes. Three thirty came upon them rather quickly. The alarm clock started ringing and Margaret couldn't believe it. It seemed like they had just shut their eyes. She groans and shuts the clock off.

"That can't be the alarm yet." Hawkeye groans.

"It is." She says, sitting up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes, "You better be quick in the shower, I want to get out of here no later than 4:15."

"I will." He says, getting out of bed and heading into the shower. Margaret goes downstairs and makes some coffee. She looks around the house one last time to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything, especially the kids favorite toys. She then walks back upstairs to get dressed. She dresses in a comfortable pair of pants and a short sleeve shirt. "Pierce, hurry up." She says, sticking her head in the bathroom.

"I'm going." He says. He was half asleep, how did she expect him to hurry this early in the morning?! He finishes up in five minutes and gets dressed.

"I have coffee downstairs."

"You are an angel." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Get dressed. I'm going to need help with the kids."

"I'll get Zack, and you get Natalie."

"Fine." She says. "I better start on your daughter."

"Why is she always my daughter when she is difficult?"

"Because she learns her difficult ways from you."

"Hah." He says, pulling on his pants and shirt, "You are more stubborn than I am."

"Get your son up." She says, walking out of the room and down the hallway to wake her daughter. She opens the door and turns on the bedroom light, "Natalie." She says, shaking her a bit, she groans a little bit and rolls over, "Come on Nat, you have to get up honey. We are going to go on the plane.'

"Mommy." She says, sitting up, starting to cry.

"I know honey, but you can go back to sleep as soon as I get you dressed ok?"

"No." She says, crawling over to her and into her arms. Margaret smiles and kisses her head.

"We are going to go on a plane! You like riding on the plane. But we have to get you dressed. Daddy is getting Zack dressed." She tells the cranky child as she puts her into a pair of pants and a blue shirt. "Uncle BJ is waiting for us at the airport. Go to the potty for me honey."

"No."

"Yes, go quick."

"Mommy…."

"Natalie." She says, standing her on her feet, "Go."

Natalie cries, but does as her mommy tells her, and Margaret goes into see how Hawkeye is doing with Zack, he wasn't crying but he wasn't happy. Hawkeye was busy talking to his son, while he dresses him, "You ok in here?"

"We are just fine." He smiles, looking down at Zack as he pulls his shirt over his head. "How's Natalie?"

"Miserable." Margaret sighs, walking over to her daughter who was coming out of the bathroom, "Get back in there Miss, we have to brush your teeth."

"No." She says.

Margaret sighs. She knew how much Natalie hated waking up when she wasn't ready, especially four hours early, so she was trying to keep her patients, "Come on honey."

She cries the entire time Margaret was brushing her teeth. "I know honey." Margaret says, picking up the crying child, "You can go back to sleep."

"NO!" She says, laying her head against Margaret.

"How about you go downstairs with Daddy. He'll give you some juice if you ask him."

"Kay." She says as her mom puts her on her feet. She slowly goes down the stairs, and Margaret goes into the kids rooms to get their blankets and stuffed animals. She then makes the beds and the crib quickly, looking over the upstairs and then makes sure that everything is unplugged and turned off. She walks downstairs and sees that it is almost 4:15. Natalie is sitting in her seat drinking some juice and Zack is sitting with Hawkeye drinking his milk.

"Are you almost ready?"

"I'm almost done my coffee." He says. "Do we have everything?"

"Yes. I double checked."

"Ok."

Margaret washes out the coffee pot and her cup, before Hawkeye gives her his, "Can you get the kids in the car?"

"Yes." He says, picking Zack up, "Come on Nat."

"Carry me." She whines.

"No honey, you can walk."

"Daddy…" She says, crying.

Hawkeye takes his daughter's hand and walks out of the house into the dark, putting both kids in the back seat, then handing them their stuffed animals and blankets. Margaret walks outside with a suitcase, and Hawkeye goes back inside to retrieve the last two. He then locks the door and they are off. Natalie was awake the entire time, crying half of the car ride. Zack was awake but quiet. Hawkeye parks the car, and they check the bag at the gate. Hawkeye picks up Natalie up who has been crying for him to do so the entire walk, which was only a few minutes. They make their way over to the Hunnicut's who just got to the airport as well.

"Good morning." Peg says as she sees her friends.

"What a rotten thing to say." Hawkeye groans.

"Agreed." BJ says. "Hi Nat."

"No." She says, frowning.

"She isn't happy." Peg says.

"No, she's not." Margaret says, as Natalie begins to cry again, "Natalie…" She says, "Go to sleep."

"NO!" She yells.

"Don't you yell at me young lady." Margaret says firmly, "I will not tolerate that tone of voice!"

"Hi Midget." Hawkeye says to Erin.

"Hi." She says. She looks about ready to fall asleep, leaning against BJ, who had Gillian in his arms.

"You don't look too happy either Gill." Margaret smiles, at the child. Michael was almost asleep on Peg. He just turned one, two days ago.

"She cried all morning!" Erin complains.

"It still is morning, and she hasn't cried." Hawkeye says.

"She will." Erin says sure of herself.

"All of the kids should fall back asleep." Peg says.

"I hope." BJ and Hawkeye say.

At 5:15 they board the plane, Natalie will not sit in her own seat, and cries when Hawkeye tries to put her in it. "Just hold her." Margaret replies.

"I was planning on it." He says, sitting down in the seat with the crying, clinging three year old. He calms her down quickly, and gives a look over to BJ who was having the same trouble with Gillian. Erin was already asleep on her chair as were the two boys on their mother's. They hear their pilot telling them that they are about to take off and as soon as they were in the air Natalie and Gillian fell asleep. Once they were sleeping the parents decided to take that time to sleep a bit, and did not wake up till almost 8 when all the kids woke. Natalie and Gillian were like two totally different girls. They were bright-eyed and happy from the moment they woke up again. Hawkeye looks at his watch and looks down at his daughter, "Are you better now Miss Pierce?"

"Yup!"

"Well I'm so glad." Hawkeye says, rolling his eyes, kissing his daughter.

Margaret and Peg were sick of hearing their husbands shouting across them, so Margaret stands up, "Here BJ switch with me."

"It's ok Margaret…"

"No, really." She tells him as they stand up and swap places.

"Thank you." Peg smiles.

"No problem. My god, they talk like they haven't seen each other in years!"

"I know. But now, the boys, and the girls will be happy, right Erin?"

"Yes." She smiles. "Aunt Margaret?"

"What honey?"

"Guess what."

"What?"

"In September, I get to go to school!"

"You do? Well that sounds like so much fun!"

"Yup!"

"Can I come?"

"Aunt Margaret, you went to school!"

"So I can't come?"

"You and mommy and daddy and Uncle Hawk are too old."

"We are? Why?"

"Cause you have to be almost six to go!"

"Darn." She laughs.

"Hawkeye should have moved over here, I'm sure Erin would be happy."

"I don't think he would have. He's claustrophobic, and I don't think he would make Erin move away from the window."

"He's claustrophobic?" Peg says.

"Extremely."

"Huh, I didn't know that."

"He's a bit better with it, but it never leaves you. We had to go into a cave back in the MASH and he couldn't take it. He stood outside almost the entire time, until we went back to the unit."

"I would have never guessed."

"Believe our surprise when he admitted it." Margaret smiles. "Planes are probably the one time it isn't as bad for him."

"Do you think the kids are?"

"I don't think so… they play hide and seek and all, so I'd have to guess not."

"Well that's good." Peg smiles, "These kids are going to be bouncing off the walls once we get off this plane."

"Don't I know it." She says, "Here, switch kids with me. I haven't seen Michael in a while." Peg and Margaret switch and talk to their nephews. Both boys knew a handful of words now, but they would talk to each other in baby gibberish.

"Daddy?"

"What Gillian."

"When we getting there?"

"By lunch time, in about two hours." He says, looking at his watch.

"Oh." She smiles, and goes back to talking to Natalie. They were coloring in coloring books, which suited their fathers just fine because they were able to talk. Erin was now a little book worm. She loves to read, which was fine for the adults.

The plane landed and just as Margaret expected, the girls were off the wall. They only wanted to run, but their fathers kept a firm grip on them. It was 80 degrees at ten thirty in the morning.

"How about we go get cars, then find the hotel, and then we can worry about lunch?" Margaret asks.

"That sounds ok… I think the kid can wait." Peg smiles, "For a little while at least."

The Hunnicut's and the Pierce's found cars and the hotel rather quickly. They were down the hall from one another, which was perfectly fine. Margaret and Hawkeye take a right from the elevator and head down to their room, while BJ and Peg take a left. Margaret opens the door and smiles when she sees the room. She was extremely pleased.

"Look at this." She smiles.

"It's really nice." Hawkeye smiles, putting Zack down on the ground. He toddles all around, following his older sister. They have two bedrooms in the hotel, which was ideal for them. There was also a kitchen, family room, and a balcony looking out over the ocean. Margaret unpacks while Hawkeye entertains the kids. Zack thought the balcony was the greatest thing ever. He ran in and out of the open door. The balcony was very safe for the kids. There was no way for them to fall out because the chairs were pushed up against the wall, away from the rail, and the rails were very close together.

"DADDY!" Natalie shouts.

"What?"

"Look! Outside! It's ocean!"

"I see that."

"We going swimming?"

"Later on today."

"Kay!" She smiles and runs into her parents room. "Mommy?"

"What?"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Unpacking. What are you doing?"

"Can I help?"

"Sure, go put this into your bedroom honey."

"Kay." She smiles, and takes her brothers blanket and her blanket, putting them on her bed and in his crib. "Mommy, now what?"

"Go play with daddy for a little while. I'll be done soon and then we can get some lunch with Aunt Peg, Uncle BJ and the kids."

"Ok! Daddy, play with me!" She says jumping on his back. Hawkeye was busy wrestling with Zack, but openly accepted his daughter in on the fight. As soon as Margaret finishes putting the clothes away, there is a knock at the door. "Margaret, are you done yet?"

"Yes." She says, walking out of their bedroom and into the family room. The kids had to be starving by now, "Shall we go look for a place to eat?"

"Let's just eat in the hotel." Peg says.

"That sounds even better." She smiles, "Let's go."

Hawkeye grabs Zack, and Natalie runs over to Gillian. They all walk downstairs and enjoy a rather early lunch, but that is only because of the time change. They get their food and start discussing the itinerary. "So…" Peg starts, "We were thinking."

"Oh? About what?" Margaret asks.

"The four of us are going to go out one night. We can find a babysitter for the kids fairly easy here.."

"I like that idea." Hawk smiles.

"It gets better." BJ smiles, "We are willing to take your two for a night, so you two can have some time, alone."

"I like that even better." Hawkeye smiles.

"That's a good idea, and we won't mind taking your three for a night either." Margaret smiles.

"Well that would be wonderful." Peg smiles. "We figured you would."

"What are you in the mood for today?"

"I told the kids I'd take them swimming."

"That's a good idea, what do you think Hawk?"

"Sound's good Beej."

When they get back to the hotel the kids are all pretty cranky, even Erin, so The adults go to the Pierce room and put on the TV for the kids. They all fell asleep within minutes. Peg and Margaret pick up the boys and put them in the crib, the girls would be fine on the floor, BJ and Hawkeye make four drinks and go onto the balcony, leaving the door open to listen for the children.

"Ok, so, today's Saturday… we have to stay with the kids at least for the first few days." Hawkeye smiles. "So, how about Monday we go out, Tuesday and Wednesday we flip for?"

"We'll take either." BJ smiles.

"Fine, you get Tuesday, we'll take Wednesday."

"That's fine."

"Then it's set." Hawkeye smiles. "Monday through Wednesday night it's adults only… well at least two of those nights."

"What time is it?"

"Two thirty." BJ says, looking at his watch.

"I actually think the kids will be on schedule today."

"That would be wonderful." Margaret smiles at Peg. "I really don't want to be woken up at four in the morning."

"I agree."

About three more minutes, Erin comes out, and sits on BJ's lap.

"Hi Erin." Peg smiles.

"Hi." She smiles.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah." She says, yawning, "All the kids are still asleep."

"They will be up soon."

"So Erin, do you think you will start taking naps every day again?" BJ asks.

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because I'm too old."

"Well, I like taking naps, and I'm older than you."

"Your really old, you need naps." She says, smiling at her dad.

"Well if you are really old, that means I am ancient Beej." Hawkeye laughs. His friend was only two years younger, but that qualifies Hawkeye to pick on him. Hawkeye was almost 36 the others were 34 or almost 34.

"Can we go swimming?" Erin asks, looking up at her father.

"In a little while, when the others get up."

"Can I wake them?"

"NO!" Peg says, in a firm manor.

"Ok." She sighs.

By three thirty all the girls are awake and ready to get out of the hotel and do something, "Ok, how about you boys take the girls down to the beach and we'll meet up with you when the boys wake up?" Margaret asks.

"I think that sounds good." BJ smiles, "Give us a few minutes to get them ready."

"Right." Hawkeye says, as the girls go running out to the hall with their dad in tow. Hawkeye looks at his anxious daughter, "What do you say Nat, should we go get your bathing suit on? You don't need suntan lotion right now." He smiles.

"Ok!" She says, running inside to her parent's room.

Hawkeye gets her into her bathing suit, "Did mommy buy this for you?"

"Yes." She smiles, and twirls around, "Its new!"

"I thought so! It's very pretty!"

"It's puple and blue!"

"I see that. Go see mommy so I can get dressed."

"Kay." She says, running out. "Mommy! I ready to go!"

"I see that, but you need your shoes on honey. Go get your sandals in the living room."

"Ok!" She says, running back inside. When she comes back out, "Here mommy!"

"I like your bathing suit honey."

"Thank you Aunt Peg! It's new!"

"Did mommy get it for you?"

"Yes." She smiles.

"It's very pretty."

"Thank you!" She says, as she sees her Uncle and cousins walk back into the house, "Daddy! 'Mon!"

"I'm coming." He says, walking out of the bedroom, "We'll see you girls down there soon."

"We'll be down around four."

"Ok." BJ says, "Come on girls."

Hawkeye and BJ stake out a spot, and say down the towels. Then they take the girls by the waters edge, and let them play in the surf. The water was so clear you could see to the bottom, and it was so blue, you could see for miles. The girls all were laughing and splashing around their fathers. The girls were awed at, and absolutely loved by the women around them. They heard a lot of, "Oh, look at the fathers with their daughters… they are so cute!" and "I wish my husband was like that with my kids."

The girls are allowed to go in about waste deep. At four the women brought the two boys down. Zack spotted Hawkeye and started to run towards him, with Michael right behind them.

"Hawk." Margaret calls to him, getting both men's attention to their charging son's. Hawkeye walks towards the two boys and picks them both up, walking a bit deeper into the water and passing Michael to BJ.

"How are you buddy?" He asks, as Zack hugs his father. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yup!" He smiles, squirming down. Hawkeye stood him up in the water up to his knees. He loves the water almost as much as his sister. He got a bit nervous when the waves kept pushing against him, so he clings to his fathers legs.

"MAMA!"

"What?" She smiles at her son, who was raising his hands to her, "Eww, you are all wet…" She laughs as she picks him up.

"Mommy!"

"What?"

"Come in da water!" 

"I will soon Natalie. Mommy has to get use to the water first."

"It's warm!"

"I really don't care how warm it is." She smiles at her daughter.

"Daddy!" Natalie pouts.

"What?"

"Make mommy get in."

"I would, but she has protection." He smiles, getting a quizzical look from his daughter, "Mommy is holding Zachary, and he can't swim, so I can't throw mommy in the water."

"Mommy, put Zack down."

"Oh no… I don't think so Miss. I'm keeping a good grip on your little brother."

"You no fun." She says, going to play with her cousins.

"She's turning into a real sweetie pie." Margaret groans.

"She may look like me, but she's you through and through." Hawkeye says, taking his son who was reaching for him. He puts him back down to splash in the water. He tries to walk out a bit deeper, but its stopped by his father, "Zachary, you are a bit too small to go any deeper buddy." He smiles.

"Dada!" He frowns.

"Now you are all your mother." He says, laughing, keeping a grip on the baby.

BY five, the adults decide to start thinking about dinner, and take the kids out of the water, and back up to the hotel.

They decide to take a drive and see what they could find outside of their hotel. "Natalie, come here and put your dress on honey." Margaret calls. She already had her son dressed, but Natalie was still in her bathing suit. "Come on Nattie, let's go."

"Ok mommy!" She says, taking off her swim suit, and raising her hands for her dress to go on. Margaret smiles and pulls the little pink sundress over her head. "Thank you mommy."

"You're welcome." She smiles, going into her room to change into something to wear.

At five thirty they are in a little town with a lot of shops and restaurants. The women scope out some shops that they are going to want to take some time and look through in the upcoming days. The men all said that they are more than welcome to go, but they won't have them there to carry the treasures bought. Erin tells her mother that she wants to go which starts a chain reaction.

"Ok, ok, how about this." Margaret begins, "We will take the girls shopping with us tomorrow afternoon, and you two men keep the boys, however, Wednesday, you guys keep all five of the kids, and we get to go shopping alone."

"Fine." BJ and Hawkeye say at the same time.

"Do we really trust them with five kids?" Peg smiles.

"When it comes to getting out with out kids and husbands…"

"Say no more." Peg laughs.

"I don't think we are wanted Hawk."

"I believe you are right Beej… you know, we should just let the kids with them the entire week, all of them."

"Not gonna happen." Margaret smiles.

"Well, maybe we just won't spend an entire night with you girls." Hawkeye says.

"You wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't I? I think BJ and I could go drinking on OUR night out instead of us going out."

"You wouldn't."

"Would you like to put money on that?"

"Yup." She grins.

"Well, you win… THIS TIME." He smiles.

After dinner was over, they let the kids go into the pool for about an hour, then they decided it was time to call it a night. Everyone was pretty tired, so they went back to their rooms for the night. Margaret got Zack ready for bed while Hawkeye got Natalie a little snack. She was pretty upset that she couldn't have ice cream, but got over it when Hawkeye gave her the next best thing, a cookie. She ate her cookie and Hawkeye brushes her teeth and reads her a story in the living room. "Alright Princess." He says, when he finishes the book, "It is now eight, and you need to go to bed."

"I not tired." She says, yawning.

"Well, how about we just go and lay in bed for a little bit?"

"Daddy too?"

"Me too." He smiles, picking her up and goes into the kid's room. Hawkeye lies down with her and within a few minutes she was sound asleep. He carefully stands up and walks out of the bedroom, closing the door partially. "Margaret?" He calls, not seeing his wife.

"Out here." She replies from the porch.

"I'm going to grab something to drink do you want anything?"

"Sure, surprise me."

Hawkeye pours two glasses of wine and walks outside into the warm, but comfortable night air. He hands her a glass and takes a seat next to him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles.

"Is Natalie asleep?"

"Yes. She fell asleep shortly after she laid down."

"Good." She smiles. "Today didn't go as bad as it could have."

"Besides Natalie being horrendous this morning." He says smiling.

"We knew that would happen."

"Doesn't mean that I liked it."

"Well, if you listen, they are sleeping now… it is quiet, and it is just the two of us…" She smiles, "And I think that we should sit outside, drink our wine, and relax, because tomorrow is going to be another tough, fun filled day."

Hawkeye gives her a look to kill, she knows he wants something more tonight then just relaxing, but Margaret wasn't going to give him anything more. She stands up and sits in front of him, leaning back against him, he wraps his arm around her waste and kisses her cheek. "So, what is on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Well, I figured around eight we can go get some breakfast. Peg and I want to eat down in the restaurant. The girls will love the food and the boys can find something to eat too.

After that we aren't too sure what we are going to be doing after, maybe go for a quick hike with the kids. Your dad told me about a waterfall that is rather easy for all of the kids. It's only a walk of about a hundred feet or so."

"What about the boys?"

"They love walking, they will be ok, and if they aren't you and BJ can carry them."

"Ok."

Around eleven, they decide to turn in. Margaret checks on the kids quickly before getting changed and brushing her teeth. Hawkeye locks the doors and turns off the lights, then joins his wife in their bedroom. He too then gets ready for bed, and joins his wife in their king size bed. He knows she is not in the mood for anything "fun" so he just wraps his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "This was a good idea." He says.

"I thought you would approve." She smiles, and kisses him before settling back down under the covers and closing her eyes. They are able to sleep until about six thirty, when Natalie jumps into bed with them. Margaret could tell she was still exhausted, and knew that she would probably go back to sleep for a little while if they lay still and not rile her up. She lies in-between her two parents and snuggles up against her mom. Margaret smiles at her three year old, and kisses her cheek, before closing her eyes. Natalie must have gotten the picture that they did not want to be up just yet, and closed her eyes too. They were able to sleep for another hour before Zack woke up, a bundle of energy. Margaret pries herself away from her daughter, who immediately woke up, but then decided to cuddle against her daddy for a bit longer.

"Good morning Zachary." Margaret smiles at the baby.

"Mama!" He says, reaching over to her. She picks him up and changes him.

"You slept pretty late there buddy." She says, kissing him.

"LE?"

"She's in the bedroom with daddy." Zack has recently been saying more and more words. He can't pronounce Natalie's name so he insists on calling her just Le. "Let's go see them. We have to get some breakfast soon."

The two walk into the big bedroom and Zack squirms out of her grips and onto Hawkeye's chest. He smiles, "Hi buddy."

"Dada!" He says, giving him an open mouth kiss.

"Yuck." Natalie says, as her daddy wipes off the baby drool. "Baby's are gross."

The two adults laugh, and Margaret says, "I'm jumping into the shower. Can you get Natalie dressed?"

"Sure. Ok Nattie, what do you want to wear?"

"My blue dress."

"Which one?"

"I don't know." She shrugs. 

Hawkeye moves both kids over so he can go to the closet and pick out a dress for Natalie. He finds a blue sundress with purple, pink and yellow flowers on it, and brings it over to his daughter, "Is this ok princess?"

"Yup!" She smiles, and starts to get out of her pajamas. Hawkeye helps her with the dress and zips her up.

"You look beautiful!" He says, in an over animated voice, that Natalie just eats up.

"Thank you!" She smiles, " 'Mon Zack!!" She says, and they run into the living room to play with their toys. Hawkeye follows them out and sits on the couch, putting on the television to watch a bit of the news before he was able to get his shower. By eight, Margaret was dressed and out with the kids, and it was Hawkeye's turn. By eight forty-five, they were on their way over to meet BJ in the diner on the first floor. The kids were very hungry and glad to see each other.

"So are you two men ready to go hiking?" Peg smiles.

"I think so, what do you think Hawk?"

"Sounds like it will be fun."

"I thought you women were taking the kids and going shopping?"

"Tomorrow morning." Margaret smiles.

"That means we have a morning without kids…" Hawkeye smiles.

"And perhaps a night without wives?" BJ says.

"Not if you two are going to act like you did the last time we let you out." Margaret says, giving them one of her famous 'major' looks.

"Nah, there is no reason to get that drunk again."

"I just don't want my wife to declare world war three on me again." Hawkeye laughs.

"It served you right."

"Uhhuh." He says sighing, "So what do you think Beej, should we make a night of it?"

"Sounds good."

"Women?"

"I think it's ok… Peg?"

"Fine, but if you two come home like you did last time…"

"We won't." BJ answers for both of them.

"Good."

"Daddy, where you going?" Natalie asks.

"Tonight Uncle BJ and I are going out for boy time."

"Why?"

"Because we need a night away from the kids and wife." Hawkeye laughs.

"Oh, ok!" She smiles.

"Well I'm glad you think that it's ok for me and Uncle BJ to go out because if you didn't, then I just couldn't live with myself." He laughs.

"Mommy, what we doing today?"

"Going on a hike."

"A hike?"

"Yes, a hike, it's like a fun walk Gillian."

"Oh!" She smiles.

"We are going to go up to a BIG waterfall." Margaret says smiling.

"I don't wanna." Erin says, frowning.

"You don't wanna what?" Peg says.

"I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here."

"You can't stay here because we are all going to go to the waterfall."

"But I don't wanna."

"You are going and that's it."

"No." She says.

"Erin, you heard your mother."

"I know, but I'm not going. I want to go to the beach."

"We can do that later, it's too hot right now."

"No it's not!" She says.

"Erin Jane, No, that is the end of the discussion." Peg says, frowning at the little girl, raising her voice just enough to quiet her daughter.

"It's not fair." Erin mumbles.

"What?"

"Nothing." She says, crossing her arms.

"So, we'll eat and then go up and get ready to head out? Does that sound ok?"

"Sure Major." Hawkeye laughs. Margaret had to hold back her desire to slap him, even if it was for the most part playful because of the kids.

About a half an hour later, they went to their rooms to quickly change.

"Nat, get your sneakers on honey."

"Ok mommy!"

"Erin doesn't seem like she's having a good day."

"She's a woman, you people never have good days." Hawkeye smiles.

"Watch it bub, or you are on the couch."

"Second lesson about women Zack… you don't ever want to sleep on the couch, that means you are in huge trouble and need to work your baby butt off." He says.

"Dada." Zack says, laughing.

"What, you don't believe me? Just you wait and see." He says, picking him up. "Let's go see if Uncle BJ is ready ok?"

"Kay." He smiles.

"Margaret…"

"I heard you, go ahead, Natalie and I will be by shortly."

"Ok, come on pal." He says, and the two men walk out of the hotel and down the hall way, "Hey Midget, what's wrong?" He asks, seeing Erin's face.

"I don't want to go." She says.

"Why not?"

"Because. I want to go swimming."

"Maybe we can go swimming where the waterfall is."

"No, I don't want to go on a stupid walk."

"You aren't having a good day today Erin, are you?"

"I just don't want…"

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do, and this will be fun."

"Will not." She pouts.

Hawkeye shakes his head, "You aren't getting sick on us are you Erin? You are never this unhappy." He puts a hand on her forehead, "You don't feel warm, so how about we make the best of this walk ok?"

"I don't…"

"I know you don't but it will be fun. You will LOVE the waterfall!" Hawkeye says, before hearing Peg.

"Erin, get in here and put your shoes on this instant young lady."

"MOM!"

"Don't raise your voice at me. You are five years old and I will not have a five year old yelling at me, now you better get your but in there this instant. I'll count to two…."

Erin groans, and stops back inside of the house, "That girl…"

"She may be coming down with something…"

"No, she's just in a mood. We were suppose to go shopping today, but Margaret and I decided to push that off till tomorrow, which Erin didn't like, then we decided not to go to the beach right away, which Erin didn't like… are you beginning to see a pattern?"

"Yeah… and if I didn't know any better, I'd say Erin is Margaret's child." Hawkeye laughs.

"If I didn't see Peggy push her out I'd say she was Margaret's too." BJ smiles as he stands by the doorway.

"Daddy, I'm ready." Gillian smiles.

"Ah, my easy daughter." He says, "Go get Aunt Margaret."

"And Natalie too?"

"Yeah, get Natalie too."

Gillian runs full speed down to the Pierce's suite and walks in, "Aunt Margaret!"

"Gillian!" Margaret calls back.

"Come on!"

"Hold on sweetie, I have to finish fixing Natalie's hair."

"Can you do mine too?"

Margaret smiles, "Sure, come over here. You and Natalie can be twins."

Gillian patiently waits on the bed as her aunt finishes her "cousins" hair, and gets hers done. Both girls had the same length hair, only one was dark brown, practically black, and the other was bright blonde. "Alright, you two glamorous three year olds, lets go out for our hike."

"Ok! Come on Gillie!" Natalie says, and the two girls run down the long hallway while Margaret walks. "Let's go!" Natalie smiles as she sees her dad.

"Wait till Erin and Mommy get here."

"Erin, let's go. It doesn't take you that long to put your shoes on!" Peg says, "I swear, sometimes that girl drives me right up a wall."

"I don't." Gillian says, smiling.

"Not yet, but you will." BJ laughs.

"No I won't." She replies quite sure of herself.

"ERIN, MOVE IT." BJ says. That got Erin moving and she quickly comes out with her shoes on. BJ only raises his voice on few occasions, and everyone knows that when his voice is up, he either has lost all of his patients or someone is going to get hurt. "Are you ready?"

"Yes dad."

"Ok, let's go on a hike!"

Margaret and Peg chose this hike because it wasn't very long. They knew the boys wouldn't be able to walk for too long, but their dad's could easily carry them, and it was just the right length both up and back from the waterfall for the younger girls. They loved having the kids outside and away from the TV. This was the perfect time of the day. They walked for about ten minutes, when the two babies wanted to be held. They were better off being held anyway because they were pretty slow on their feet. Erin really liked hiking once she got out of her funk, which wasn't too far into their hike, and the two girls like anything to do with running around outside with each other. They got to the waterfall and stopped. It was ENORMOUS. The girls were amazed at how tall it was and wanted to walk up to the very top. Margaret and Peg opted to take the boys while the daddy's took the girls up.

"Daddy! Come on!" Natalie calls, "Too slow!"

"I'm coming Natalie." He smiles, as they walk up the BIG HILL. When they get to the top the girls wanted to go to the edge, so Hawkeye and BJ gave them simple directions to follow, and they were "Don't Get Too Close to the Edge."

"Mommy and Aunt Margaret look so small!" Erin says, waving to her mom, aunt, brother and cousin, smiling as they wave back.

"That's because we are so far up." BJ smiles, "Are you glad you came with us?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm glad you aren't so grumpy."

"Can we go swimming in the waterfall?" Erin practically begged.

"Mommy put your bathing suit on for a reason." BJ says, "But we have to go back down to go swimming!"

"I know that, I'm not jumping." Erin told him.

"What do you say girls, would you all like to go swimming for a little bit?"

"Yes!" They all squeal and start to head down to the base of the falls.

"I guess this means we are getting wet too." Hawkeye says.

"Unless we can con the women…"

"Like I said… I guess this means we're getting wet too."

"I guess it does."

The girls were already down at the base and in the water before the men caught up. It wasn't too deep of a pool and they could stand almost everywhere. Hawkeye and BJ could easily stand in the middle, being so tall, but the girls kept pretty close to the land.

The water was a crystal blue color, cascading down from high above. The sun heats it every morning so it was fairly warm. The girls splashed their fathers and swam around. Margaret and Peg went in the water for a bit too with the boys. After an hour, they decided it was time to go back to the hotel before the kids got cranky and hungry. They walked all the way back and plan on coming back to this waterfall very soon.

"Where are we eating?" Hawkeye asks.

"We can go into town, and find some diner." Peg suggests.

"That sounds good."

"Tomorrow, we are going shopping." Margaret says.

"Us too!" Erin says.

"I don't know about tomorrow honey." Peg says.

"But you said we could go tomorrow! That it would be a girls day! You can't say no!"

"She's right." Peg says, "Ok tomorrow is a girls morning, then at night it's an adult only, then Tuesday we go shopping alone."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Margaret smiles.

"I don't want to hear any of you girls complaining tomorrow ERIN." Peg says, "If I do, you are staying home with the boys."

"I won't."

"Ok."

The next day, the girls left by 9:00, which left the boys at home. The boys were on cloud nine getting to spend the entire day with their fathers. Michael and Zachary love to roughhouse, and BJ and Hawkeye were right there with him. They wrestled for a while, had lunch together, the boys took a nap, and when they woke up, Hawkeye and BJ took them swimming for a little while, and that was where the girls found them, in the pool. That started a chain reaction and all three of the girls got on their bathing suits and went for a swim before the babysitter would come to watch the kids as the adults go out for dinner. Zack and Michael were a lot easier with new faces then their sisters. They wouldn't put up a fight as long as they new person played with them. This was a lot easier on the parents. They were going to just be staying in Hawkeye's room, and the babysitter was right on time, 6:00, she knocked on the door.

"Hi, you must be Brenda." Margaret says, smiling.

"Yes, and you are Mrs. Pierce?"

"Yes, thank you for coming."

"That's no problem." She smiles. "It's quiet here for having five kids."

"Only two are here right now, the other three will be up very soon."

"Alright."

"Natalie, Zachary, come here kids."

"What mommy?" Natalie says, running into the living room with her brother hot on her tail, she sees the new face and smiles, "Hi."

"Hi." Brenda smiles.

"Kids, this is Brenda, Brenda these are my kids, Natalie, and Zachary."

"It's nice to meet you two."

"Mommy, when is Gillian coming?"

"Soon. I have to go finish getting dressed ok?"

"Ok."

"Hawk, are you ready yet?"

"Almost."

"The babysitters here." She says, fixing her hair a bit.

"Does she seem responsible?"

"Seems to be. She looks about eighteen, and she's worked here during High School and through College."

"Well I'm glad she meets your standards." Hawkeye smiles, tying his tie. "Move it Major." He says, kissing her cheek quickly and heads out to his children. "Hi Brenda."

"Hi Dr. Pierce."

"You two better be on your best behavior, got it?"

"Got it!"

"Yup!"

"Good, now, Natalie, go down to Uncle BJ's room and get him." He says, as Natalie opens the door, he follows her outside and watches her to make sure she goes to the right room, which she does, and Gillian and her come running back, "I said get Uncle BJ, not Gillian." He laughs.

"Uncle BJ be here soon!"

"Good, because we have reservations soon. Brenda, this is my niece Gillian, and Gillian, this is Brenda. Erin and Michael are the two you will meet soon."

"Hi Gillian."

"Hi." She smiles.

"I want you to be on your best behavior too Gillie Bean." He says to the little girl.

"Uncle Hawk, I always am!"

"Not when you are with Natalie."

Both girls giggle and run into the kids bedroom to play. "So do you have any rules for me Dr. Pierce? What the kids are allergic to or anything? Bedtimes?"

"They boys should be sleeping by eight, just put them both in the crib. They will be exhausted because it's a half an hour after their bedtime. The girls can stay up till nine, but just to play a quiet game or to watch a TV show. They should all fit in the bed, just make sure Natalie is on the far side so when the girls parents pick them up, they won't disturb her. None of the kids have allergies to any food or drink, and they can pretty much do whatever they want, within limits. Oh, and try not to give them any ice cream. We have cookies."

"Ok. Sounds good."

"Daddy, I want ice cream." Natalie says, coming out with Gillian.

"Me too."

"Ok, you girls can have it tonight, but tomorrow when we all go out for ice cream, you can't have any."

"But I want it then!"

"Me too!"

"Well, then I guess you two are going to have to wait for ice cream till tomorrow, and I think Uncle BJ and Aunt Peggy are going to be going to take you kids for ice cream on Wednesday too, so you girls will be ice creamed out by the end of our vacation."

"No we won't."

"No?"

"Nope! I love ice cream."

"You are going to turn into an ice cream."

"Uncle Hawk!" Gillian says smiling.

"Go play you two." Hawkeye says, "Margaret, are you ready?"

"Almost, did Peg and BJ get here yet?"

"Not…" Hawkeye begins, before seeing Erin run in, "Yup."

"Margaret isn't ready yet?" BJ asks.

"Of course not… she's one of 'THEM'" He says, pointing at all the girls.

"I resemble that remark." Peg smiles.

"Erin, go see if you can get Aunt Margaret moving for me ok?"

"Ok." She says, running into the bedroom, "Aunt Margaret?"

"What Erin?"

"Uncle Hawkeye says move it!"

"You go out and tell him if he says one more thing about me moving it, he's sleeping on the couch."

"Ok." She runs back out, "You're going to have to sleep on the couch."

Hawkeye and BJ laugh, "That sounds like my wife."

"Ok, I'm ready." Margaret says, putting a pair of sandals on.

"It's about time."

"You think I'm kidding about the couch mister?"

"Natalie, Zack, come here, we are leaving." Hawkeye says, smiling at his wife.

"You too Guys." BJ calls.

The kids all come running in from the kids bedroom, gives their parents and aunt and uncle a hug, "I don't want to hear you five causing any trouble." Margaret says, "Otherwise, I'll get mad, and you don't want me getting mad, right?"

"Right." The girls said.

"You three help Brenda out with the boys ok? Especially you Erin." Peg tells them.

"Ok." Erin and the girls reply.

"Ok, behave." Hawkeye says.

"Bye kids." BJ says, and they walk out.

They go to a restaurant overlooking the ocean. They haven't had a chance to go out to an adult restaurant in a while, especially now that they have the boys, and they really enjoyed spending time with just the four of them. They sat down and talked about everything and anything they could think about. They didn't get home until midnight.

"We can just keep the kids here if you want." Margaret says.

"You don't have too, we can wake Erin up and carry the other two… she's the easiest." Peg says.

"Well, how about we keep the girls and you take Mike?"

"Hawkeye, really…"

"Don't worry about it Peg, they are sound asleep, and if you won't keep all of them here, then just take one. I figured Mike will work the best, because if one girl slept here and the other went home…"

"Your right. Ok, keep the girls, and I'll take the boy." Peg smiles.

"We'll see you two tomorrow for breakfast."

"Ok. See you tomorrow." BJ says as he picks his son up from the crib and walks out.

On Tuesday, it rained all day, until the evening, so the women went shopping and the kids and the fathers went into the pool for a while. Hawkeye and Margaret took the kids and then Wednesday, they had the room to themselves.

"I hope you don't take as long as you did the other night to get ready." Hawkeye teases, "We do have dinner reservations in about two hours, and you haven't even picked out clothes to wear."

"You better get moving too! You need a shower, after I get one."

"I have a better idea, how about we get one together?"

"No… we'd never get out of there… and be a bit too tired for tonight." She says, teasingly. "And we have reservations in two, no more like an hour and a half to attend." She smiles, getting into the shower without another word. She secretly hopes that he comes in with her, but she doubted it. She was right. She showers quickly and then heads back into the bedroom to get dressed.

At seven, Hawkeye and Margaret were at the restaurant, and seated within minutes. The restaurant was on the beach, Hawkeye ordered a bottle of wine for the two prior to them coming down. They looked through the menus, "Everything looks so good, what are you getting?" Margaret asks her husband.

"I'm not too sure. What are you getting?"

"I don't know either… maybe the chicken."

"I'll get the filet, I think."

At eight, Hawkeye and Margaret ate dinner, "You know, this was a great idea."

"Yeah," Margaret says, "Peg and BJ really thought this out…"

"Not just that, coming here." He says, "It's been a hell of a year. The only good thing that came out of this year was Zack, and he was a year and a half ago."

"It has been, but it will get better."

"Bad things happens in three…"

"So we should be good for a while." Hawkeye smiles. "I'm really glad we came."

"So am I Hawk." She says, taking a swallow of her wine, "Everything will get better."

"It already is." He says, smiling.

They talk and finish eating, then take a walk on the beach before returning to their bedroom at around eleven thirty.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom." Margaret smiles as Hawkeye turns the lights off.

"So what do you want to do?" Hawkeye asks, lying next to his wife on the bed.

"I think we have the entire hotel room to ourselves, no children, no nothing, and I think we should take advantage of this as long as we can." She says rather bluntly.

"I agree." He smiles, and kisses her, "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles, as they embrace again. That was the first time in almost a month that the two of them were able to be together. They have both been so busy that their personal life has been put on hold, but tonight that was rectified. At around one in the morning, Margaret lies with her head on her husbands bare chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her. They didn't need to talk, they just lie in bed in each others arms, something that they have not been able to do in a long time. They were thrilled to have the night alone, and wished that it could stay that way for another day or two, but all good things must come to an end.

On Sunday, they flew back home, the vacation was over. The plane ride home was long, but not as traumatic on the kids as the first time. By the time they got home, the kids were sound asleep, so the parents put them in their beds, leaving the suitcases downstairs, and went right to sleep. That vacation was just what both families needed. October seems to come to an end quickly because of the vacation, and thanksgiving was soon upon them. The Pierces went down to Virginia for Thanksgiving. They flew yet again for almost eight hours, including one hour that they were at the airport and the rental place. Hawkeye was looking forward to seeing his mother-in-law and sister-in-law. Margaret and the kids were excited to see everyone. They got into the house and immediately the grandkids were spoiled by Pop-Pop and Grandmom.

"I'm glad you four could make it." Kate smiles.

"We wouldn't miss it." Margaret smiles.

"You look tired Margaret, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine mom." She smiles, "It was just a long plane ride."

"I bet it was. How did the kids handle it?"

"They were great and slept most of the way." Hawkeye replies.

"Well that's lucky for you."

"It really is." Margaret smiles.

For the rest of the day, they mostly relaxed. The kids played outside. Annie was due to have her second child in about three months, and she hopes she is like her sister and has a boy. They got the kids to bed around 9:00 and the adults sat up talking. At eleven, Margaret decides to go to sleep. She was exhausted and knew she would be up early, so she said good night to her family and went to bed. By midnight, Tyler and Hawkeye were the last ones awake, and they sat talking till one, before they turned in. Hawkeye checks on the kids and then joins his wife, like always, in bed. As soon as he lies in bed, Margaret wakes up and lies her head on his chest. Hawkeye kisses her head and closes his arms around her.

Margaret was right about waking up early, she was up at six thirty, for some reason. She wasn't feeling the greatest, but pushed it aside. Both kids had the flu, and she thought she had caught a part of it. A few minutes later, she was running to the bathroom, hunching over the porcelain bowl. Once she was finished, she brushes her teeth and goes back to her room, feeling absolutely awful.

"Are you ok?" Hawkeye mumbled, half awake.

"I think I have Natalie's flu." She groans, pulling the blanket up over her.

"That's not good." He says, cracking an eye open to her, "Let me check you out."

"I'm fine, I just want to sleep."

"Ok." He says, "I'll get up with the kids."

"Thanks." She says, closing her eyes.

Hawkeye keeps his promise and gets up with the kids. Margaret was sick all morning but began to feel slightly better as 2:30pm came along. She came downstairs about 3:00 to find something light to eat.

"Honey, are you feeling better?" Kate asks, seeing her daughters pale complexion.

"I'm ok mom. I just have a touch of something." She says, getting a piece of bread, "I'm feeling a lot better."

"Ok. Don't eat too much Maggie."

"I'm a nurse mom, I know what I'm doing."

"I know you do sweetie. It's hard stopping the mothering gene."

"I believe that." She smiles.

"I hope you'll be ok in a few days for our feast." She smiles.

"I'll be perfectly fine." She assures her mom.

"Mommy."

"Hi honey." She says.

"Are you feeling better?" Natalie asks, giving her mommy a hug.

"I am now thank you." She says smiling down at her daughter. "Are you being good?"

"Yes." She smiles.

"That's my girl."

"Will you play with me?"

"No honey, not right now, I need to eat a bit. You go play with Angela."

"Ok."

Margaret was ok all night, but once again, she woke up sick. She couldn't put her finger on what was causing it, because her and Hawkeye has been cautious, so she didn't think she could be pregnant… "Or could I?" She asks herself.

While she was brushing her teeth, Hawkeye came in to see how she was, "Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Are you sick again?"

"Yes." She says, behind the toothpaste.

"Let me check you out, I'll see if I can find anything."

"I think I'm pregnant." She says, as she rinses her mouth out.

"What?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"We used…"

"Not the second time." She says.

"That's great!!!"

"Really?"

"We talked about having a third kid, why not now?"

Margaret smiles, "I'm glad."

"We'll set you up an appointment and we'll find out when we get home. How sure are you?"

"About 99.9 sure."

"So, we'll be a family of five." He smiles. "You are going to have to tell your mother, because she things you are dying."

"I'll tell her that it's possible… just like I said to you."

"So number three…"

"Yeah." She smiles, "Number three."

"We caught up to BJ."

"Until they have another." She laughs.

"You better go back to bed for a bit. I'll get the kids again."

"You get them every day this week."

"I'll get them everyday this week."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, now get to sleep."

Margaret told her parents that she may be pregnant which is why she was feeling so ill each morning. She said exactly what she had told Hawkeye. Now, she has something to look forward to when she goes back to California. She wasn't sure, but she had a good feeling, she just has to wait an see. Thanksgiving came and went, and finally they were back home. 

"This year is going too fast." Margaret complained.

"It truly is." Hawkeye replies. "1958, here we come."

She was going to the doctors tomorrow, and was anxious, very anxious. It was only a matter of time till she found out if she was pregnant or not, and she almost couldn't wait. That one day felt like an eternity, but she knew she has to deal with it; after all it was only another day.

TBC…

Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them up! I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. R&R Please, but be kind! There are PLEANTY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Forgive the small mistakes…I didn't post till almost 2:15am. I know they can be annoying, and I will do my best to minimize them! I posted this at three in the morning…

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please R&R!

Thanks

STARY


	15. A new Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!

Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy the this chapter! Please R&R

In February, Daniel asked his son and daughter-in-law to come visit for a few days. Hawkeye was worried about taking off from work, but he also wanted to go and talk to his old med school professor at the Portland Hospital, just to see what jobs were coming around. He took off for another week and a half, which was fine. He has put in enough hours in the past few months to take off for a month straight. They were all looking forward to seeing Daniel, and he was looking forward to seeing his family. He was even more excited for his son to finally meet Anna, who he kept good company with. Hawkeye and Margaret would be leaving at eight on Monday and not returning till the Wednesday after next. Margaret made plans to go visit with her parents, so they would stay down in Philadelphia over night to do so. Margaret was only four months pregnant, and her morning sickness was becoming less frequent, so she felt she could fly early in the morning without any problems. Dan was there to pick them up at four pm sharp. The kids immediately spotted Dan and ran to him, clinging to his legs as he bent down to hug the two.

"Hi kids!" He smiles at the two.

"Hi Grandpop!"

"Hi Pop!" Zachary replies, trying to copy his sister.

"Hi Honey." He smiles, kissing Margaret on the cheek, "How are you feeling?"

"Hi Dad. I'm feeling better."

"Not too sick in the morning?"

"Depends on the day. It's less frequent however."

"That's good." He smiles, turning to his son, "And you…"

"And me." Hawkeye laughs, hugging his father.

"Are you taking care of my daughter-in-law?"

"Always." He says, "You look good."

"So do you."

"How have you been?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Fine."

"Good." He smiles. He was very proud of his son and of his son's family. "How would you like to help me work tomorrow, and see a few old patients?"

Hawkeye groans, but says, "Sure, sounds like a blast."

"I knew you'd jump at the offer." He laughs, picking up his grandson, "Shall we?"

"Let's go." Hawkeye smiles, as they grab the bags and go out to Daniel's car.

Hawkeye's car was still there and running, so they didn't have to rent one. Hawkeye and his father talk the entire car ride up, before Natalie asks about the dog. Hawkeye and Margaret are going to have to get her a dog one of these days, but neither one wanted a dog yet. As soon as Natalie was out of the car, she ran inside and over to the dog. Zack likes dogs, but he has to get use to them first. Brandi was new, and he was a bit worried of the three year old dog who was jumping all over his sister. He stayed with his grandfather while the puppy plays with his sister.

"Do you want to go play with the doggie Zack?" Dan asks his grandson.

"No." He says, looking down at the excited dog.

"Maybe in a little while." He smiles.

"Natalie, go put your things in your bedroom honey." Margaret says, pulling her daughter away from the dog.

"Ok!" She says, grabbing her stuffed animals. "Zack too."

"Yup, you two buddy." Hawkeye smiles, as Daniel puts him down and he follows his sister upstairs. Hawkeye takes the bags from his wife and follows the kids upstairs. He puts the suitcases in his room and in the kids room before going back downstairs with his family.

"So, tonight, how does dinner out tonight sound?" Daniel asks.

"Sounds good." Margaret smiles.

"Where at?"

"Down at "The Cove"" he says, smiling.

"Sounds great."

"Tomorrow, I invited Anna over…"

"Oh?" Hawkeye asks, a bit bitter.

"Yes, I want you to meet her, and she is anxious to meet my family."

"That sounds good too." Margaret smiles, watching Hawkeye's facial expression very closely, his blank look pissed her off, "Doesn't it Hawk?"

"Yeah… Great." He says, "What time is dinner tonight?"

"Reservations are in an hour."

"Sounds good." Margaret smiles. "I'll get the kids changed and you two, just do what you two always do… nothing." She laughs, "Natalie, Zachary, come on, upstairs you two so we can get some clothes on you."

"We do have clothes on mommy!" Natalie says, looking down at her pants and sweater.

Margaret smiles, "Well, we are going out to dinner so you two need to have some clean clothes on."

"Oh. Ok mommy. Can I wear my dress Aunt Annie gets me?"

"No you can not wear the dress Aunt Annie GOT you." She corrects her daughter in a subtle manner. "Lets go quick."

"Why?"

"Because we are meeting a friend of Grandpop's tomorrow and you can wear it then."

"Ok." She smiles, and runs upstairs. Margaret picks Zack up and kisses his cheek, and walks upstairs.

Margaret pulls out a purple dress for Natalie and a nice pair of pants and a sweater for Zack, "Take your clothes off honey." She tells her oldest, as she quickly changes her son.

"Ok mommy!" She says, as she holds her hands up for her mom to put her dress on.

Margaret lets Zack up and pulls the dress over her, and zips her up, "Ok, go back down with Grandpop and daddy and take Zack with you."

"Ok." She says, as the two go downstairs. Margaret goes into her room and changes into a nice pair of pants and a nice shirt. She went back downstairs and sat next to her husband, "Your turn." She says.

"Right." He smiles and stands up, quickly changing and coming back down. They then all proceed to go to the restaurant. When they came home, everyone was tired, so Margaret and Hawk got the kids to bed, then they sat with Daniel till around midnight, when they decided to turn in. Hawkeye stayed awake in bed. He was not looking forward to meeting Anna, but knew that it must be done. He wasn't a child anymore and his father has been alone for almost thirty years, so why couldn't he be happy that he found someone? He tried to have a good outlook on meeting her tomorrow, but visions of his father with a different woman, one other then his mother, clouded his outlook. He looked at the clock that was near him and saw that it was two o'clock in the morning. He just wasn't tired. He pries himself away from his wife who was lying on his chest and quietly went downstairs. He grabs his coat from the closet and heads down for a walk by the ocean. It was cold, but he didn't feel it. "You are worrying about something or someone who you haven't even met!" He tells himself aloud. He walks around for a half an hour before he goes back to the house. He checked on the kids and went to bed.

The next morning Margaret was sick again, but she insists that she will get up with the kids. She found that having the kids around got her mind off of throwing up.

Hawkeye has his meeting at noon with the head of the hospital and he was able to discuss perhaps getting a position as chief surgeon. He was waiting for a position like that to open up for a while now, and decided to take the time and talk to the head of the hospital. Margaret, Dan and the kids stayed around the house. Hawk came home in a good mood which made Margaret happy. That night, Anna comes over for dinner, and it was quite an experience.

"You must be Anna." Margaret smiles as she opens up the door.

"Yes, I am, and you must be Margaret."

"I am."

"It's nice to finally meet you! I've heard a lot about you!"

"All good I hope."

"Of course. And they must be Natalie and Zachary.'

"Yes they are." Margaret smiles, "Natalie, Zack come here."

"What mommy?"

"I want you to meet your Grandpop's friend Ms…"

"Logan." She smiles. She didn't have a problem with or mind having the kids call her Anna, but she knew that Margaret may have.

"Ms. Logan." She smiles.

"Hi!" Natalie smiles, extending her hand out to the new woman, just like her mommy does.

"Hi." Anna smiles shaking the little girls hand. "You look a lot like your daddy."

"Yes!" She smiles with enthusiasm.

"And you Zachary look just like your mommy."

He smiles at her and looks up at his mother, Margaret smiles back down, "Say hi!" He plays shy with her, but Margaret knows better then to buy into that, "Go on, you definitely aren't shy."

"Hi!" He says, all smiles.

"Mommy? Where's daddy?"

"He went with Grandpop to the store. He'll be home very shortly."

"Ok!"

"Can I get you a drink or anything?" Margaret asks Anna as they walk into the living room.

"No, thank you honey, I'm fine."

"Alright." She smiles.

"Don't worry about me, I know my way around here." She laughs.

"I'm sure you do." Margaret smiles, picking up Zack and placing him on her lap. He was being extremely shy today, and Margaret couldn't figure out why.

"So how long are you four up here for?"

"Till Saturday." She smiles.

"My granddaughter is coming up on Thursday, she is about Natalie's age. I think they'd have fun playing together."

"I think she would too."

"She's four, and she has an older brother who is eight."

"I think Nat will enjoy having a girl her age to play with. Hawkeye's best friend BJ has three kids, the oldest, Erin is 6, Gillian is 4, and Michael is 1, so they all are use to playing together."

"Laura gets bored up here sometimes, so Natalie will be a welcomed addition."

"So, I hear you moved here about a year ago?"

"Almost. Your father-in-law was the first person I met. He is really a dear man."

Margaret smiles, "Yes, he is. I really lucked out with him as an in-law."

"Now, are your parents still alive?"

"Yes, they are."

"Does Hawkeye and your parents get a long as well as you and Dan?"

"Hawkeye and my mother do, but him and my father, that's another story."

"Not close?"

"Close to killing one another every time they see each other is more like it."

"That's a shame."

"It is, but when you see how different the two are, you wonder why they haven't killed each other a long time ago. My father is regular army, Hawkeye is anti army. My father is still sore at me that I never married an army man… well stayed with an army man. My younger sister did, and the two of them get along wonderfully…. My father and brother-in-law that is."

"Well maybe one day your father will see you eye-to-eye."

Margaret laughs, "Doubtful, but here's to hoping."

"And I hear you are having a third child?"

"Yes." She smiles.

"How far along are you?"

"Not far enough." She laughs, "Almost four months."

"Are you sick with this pregnancy?"

"Not as bad as with Natalie. Its not constant. Some days I'm sick, and others I'm perfectly fine."

"That's how I was like with my kids."

"It's worth it in the end."

"So is this going to be the last for you two?"

"Probably, but I'm not sure. Hawkeye would have ten more… but I'm getting older now, and if I had another kid it wouldn't be till I was almost 40."

"You can't be 38 years old yet."

"Not yet, 36 actually."

"You're still young." She smiles.

"Not as young as I use to be." She laughs.

"Oh honey, I know that feeling."

Margaret really likes Anna. They hit it off very well, and she hopes that Hawkeye and her would do the same. The kids like Anna also. Hawkeye and Daniel come home after about fifteen minutes of the two women talking and smile. 

"Hello?"

"Hi." Both girls call.

"DADDY!" Natalie says, running over to him. Zack does the same, getting off of Margaret's lap.

"Dada!"

"You two couldn't have possible missed me after only a few hours of not seeing me." He smiles, as the two follow him into the kitchen, before he picks them up."

"Daddy, come meet her!"

"Her? Who's her?" He teases.

"Ms. Logan."

"Do I have too?"

"Yup, go." She points to the living room.

Hawkeye sighs, placing the kids on the ground and walks into the living room, kissing his wife first, "Hello." He knew there was no way out of this gathering. He couldn't just say he wasn't feeling well and that is the reason he didn't want to go out to a dinner. His dad has him trapped. They were having a home cooked meal, and he could not get out of it.

"Well it is nice to finally meet you Ben." She smiles.

Hawkeye shudders at his real name being said. No one calls him that, who he didn't know. Margaret was his wife and barely ever called him that, "Hawkeye is fine." He corrects her.

"I've heard a lot about you Hawkeye."

"I've heard a bit about you too." He says, picking Zack up who was at his feet patiently awaiting him to do just that. "Hey buddy." He says as his son looks cautiously at the new woman.

"Ben? Do you want a drink?"

"Yes, a very, very, very dry martini if you don't mind."

"Sounds good." Dan calls back to him, and begins to mix the drinks. He wants Anna and Hawkeye to get as much talk time as possible. He really hopes that the two of them hit it off. So far it looks promising, but you could never tell with Hawk. He was far too unpredictable.

"Grandpop?"

"What princess?" He asks his smiling granddaughter.

"Can I have juice please?"

"I don't know." He teases, "Have you been a good girl today?"

"I've been a very good girl." She assures him.

"Well then I guess you can pick out what kind of juice you want. I have Apple, Cranberry, Orange, and Grape juice. What kind's it going to be Miss Natalie?"

"Um…" She smiles, thinking, "How about, Grape."

"I think that is a good choice." He says, pouring her a cup and putting a lid on it. He didn't mind letting her go into the living room without a lid, but her mother would have.

"Ok, there you go miss."

"Thank you Grandpop." She smiles and hugs his legs, before running out of the kitchen.

"Natalie! Walk." Margaret says, firmly. "You know better than to run in a house."

"Ok mommy." She smiles, and sits down on the floor, watching the cartoon that was on TV.

"So, Anna," Margaret smiles, "Where were you originally from?"

"Portland." She smiles, "My kids were all raised there, but when my husband died a few years ago, I decided that I needed a change. And I hear you have been in the army practically your entire life."

Margaret laughs, "Yes, my father like I said earlier was regular army. Where he moved, we all moved."

"That must have been difficult."

"Not really, you get use to it."

Margaret and Anna talk all evening, Hawkeye on the other hand really didn't say much. He was very short with the woman if she talked to him, and ignores her the rest of the time, and it made Margaret mad. They were going to have a long talk tonight after the kids and Dan went to sleep, there were no if, ands or buts about it. The evening would be very nice if Hawkeye wasn't acting like such an asshole. Margaret didn't apologize to the woman because she thinks that should be something he should do. She just sat there and bites her tongue as her husband ignores his fathers girlfriend. He was so ignorant sometimes, and she couldn't stand it.

"So, what do you say to a dinner out tomorrow night." Dan asks.

"That sounds like fun." Anna says, smiling.

"It does." Margaret says, looking at her husband. "What do you think Hawk?"

"Wonderful." He says, in the most sarcastic tone he has, not looking up from his son and daughter playing on the floor.

"So it's set, what time?"

"Five thirty would be the best with the kids dad." Margaret says.

"That's fine." Anna smiles.

"Are you seeing your parents this trip out honey?" Dan asks his daughter-in-law.

"Probably not this time. They are really busy and we want a peaceful vacation."

Margaret laughs. "I'd rather not run around the entire east coast this time."

At nine, Anna leaves. "Hawk, can you give the kids a bath please?" Margaret asks.

"Sure." He says, "Come on you two."

"Dad, can I help you clean up?" Margaret asks, as she comes into the kitchen.

"I have it honey, thanks." He says.

"Are you alright?" She asks. She knows her father-in-law fairly well, and he did not seem too happy to her.

"Fine." He smiles.

"I'm sorry about the way Hawkeye acted tonight." She says. She had to say something to him.

"I expected it."

"He acted like an ass towards her."

"Honey, he does that with every woman I have brought home. I am use to it by now."

"He's a grown man, and he shouldn't act like that."

"Really, Margaret, it's nothing new." He smiles at her.

She didn't want to hear that. He was a complete ass, and he had no right to be, "Ok." She says, giving into him.

"How have you been feeling?" He asks, changing the subject.

"I've been alright. I was sick this morning, but that was all. Hopefully that wont last too much longer."

"Your almost at your four month mark, I'm sure you will stop being sick soon."

"I can only hope." She says, "I better go see how my husband is fairing."

"Right honey." He smiles. "I'll see you in a bit."

Margaret nods and walks upstairs to find her family, Margaret heard, "Natalie, stop it." When she walks into the stairwell. She smiles and walks to the bathroom.

"Ok you three. It's bed time." Margaret teases.

"Mommy… no." Natalie says, playing with a toy.

"Yes. Get up." She says, taking one kid and Hawkeye grabbing the other. "Daddy and I need some time to talk."

"I want to talk too!" Natalie says.

"Me too." Zack says, lying his tired head on his mothers shoulder.

"You can talk tomorrow, but tonight, we go to sleep." She smiles, kissing the side of her son's head.

The two of them get the kids ready for and into bed. They were both exhausted, and so were the parents. Hawkeye was not in the mood to deal with the children tonight, so he was very firm in telling them to go to bed.

"You and I need to talk." She says, as they go into the bedroom. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Problem?"

"Don't play dumb with me Pierce. You treated Anna like absolute shit!"

"No I didn't."

Margaret was getting mad now, "You either ignored her, or I got frostbite because of the icy tone of your voice."

"You don't understand Margaret…"

"What I do understand is rather then your father finding someone he likes, and you supporting him, you are acting like a child and making him feel horrible for bringing a woman into the house after your mother has been dead since you were ten years old."

"Drop it Margaret."

"God forbid you wanting your father to be happy for the rest of his life…"

"Shut up, I want my father to be happy…"

"Then why not allow him to date someone he likes?! Why not respect his decision?!"

"I'm not talking about this any more." He says, and storms downstairs, grabbing his coat and walking out the door with out another word. It was almost ten thirty, and he was pissed. He started to his car, but decided to take a walk instead. He was too mad to concentrate on driving, all that shifting would just have pissed him off even more. He walked down by the ocean, the cold air was blowing right through him, however, he didn't mind. "How dare her place the blame all on me. So, I don't like the woman, where is the harm in that? I don't have anything to say to her, so I don't talk. The only questions she asked me tonight were questions I could answer in one to two sentences. Its her fault… it's not mine." Hawkeye told himself. He was furious, "He is 66 for god's sake. He doesn't need someone in his life. He has lived this long without someone, why start now?!" He walked along the water for about an hour before heading back and going to the place he has gone so many times in the past. Margaret was wrong he told himself, not him.

Margaret was in the house, trying to unpack a bit more. She was furious. "He is acting like an ass… a complete ass." She told herself. "How dare he treat Anna like that!" She was beyond words, she was livid at him. She tried to understand where he was coming from, but she couldn't. She couldn't understand how a grown man could not respect their fathers choice. She sighs and goes downstairs, to join her father-in-law in the living room. He was watching TV, so Margaret took the couch next to his chair, "What are you watching?"

"Nothing too interesting honey." He smiles at her.

Margaret and Dan sat in silence for a while, before she spoke, "He's such an ass sometimes."

Dan smiles, "I knew he would get like this. He hasn't changed since he was twelve when I brought home the first woman after his mom's death."

"But he shouldn't be… he's a grown man, and it is horrible how he acted tonight."

"I'll just make sure not to bring her around when he is here…" He sighs.

"Don't make accommodations for him being an ass." Margaret says. "He has no right to tell you that you can't have someone you like in the house or around him."

"He never said that…"

"It was implied." She sighs. "He's just an ass…"

"He's upset."

"I know." Margaret says, "I just hope he warms up to her."

"What do you think about her?"

"I really like her. She seems extremely nice."

"She is. She reminds me a lot of Hawkeye's mother. In fact, so do you." He smiles. "She has the same personality that Claire had. And she was tough, like you. She and Hawkeye were very close. I tried to keep her death a secret from him, telling him all the time that she was fine, and she would get better, but then she took a turn for the worse, and I couldn't keep her death from him. It was just the two of us for the longest time, mostly because he couldn't handle as a kid the thought of having another mother."

"She sounds like she was a nice woman. I know from what Hawkeye tells me, that she was one of a kind. I wish I could have met her."

"So do I honey." He says to her. They sit in silence before he talks again, "Without Hawkeye here, it gets very lonely. I've been alone for almost thirty years, I don't want to be alone anymore."

Margaret feels horrible for her father-in-law. She understands how much that this bothers Hawkeye, and understands why he is acting like an ass, but she can't feel anything but sympathy towards Dan. "When do you think he will come back?"

"When he is ready. You know as well as I do that there is no changing his stubborn ways. He will be out until he is good and ready to come home."

She knew that was true. The two of them were very strong willed, as were their two children, or so they figured.

"Where do you think he went?" She asks as eleven o'clock came along.

"I don't know, probably to the same place he always goes."

"Oh."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes." She says sighing.

"If you want me to keep an eye on the kids, you can go and see if he's ok."

"I'm sure he's fine." She says, looking at the clock.

"If you do decide to go out, wear something warm. It's going to be freezing."

"I will."

By eleven thirty, she takes her father-in-law up on his offer and heads out to where she thinks her husband would be. She grabs her jacket and a blanket, knowing that she would be freezing sitting with him. She walks down by the ocean till she sees his silhouette. She sees that he does notice her, and so she doesn't say anything. She walks up next to him.

"Are you cold?" She asks.

"I'm fine." He says, "You shouldn't be out here… you'll get sick."

"You've been gone for a while. I wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine." He replies again, "Now get back to the house before you get sick."

"Not until you do." She says.

"I'll be back shortly."

"Then so will I."

He looks at her and walks back towards the cliffs. He sits down, and she follows, pulling the blanket over her, and offering some to him. He takes it, only to keep her somewhat happy, and the two just stare into the moonlit ocean. "Why did you act like that today Hawk?" She asks after a few minutes of silence. "Don't you want your father to be happy?"

"I do…"

"So why not try and get along with Anna?"

"Do you know what that will mean? My mother has been completely replaced. My kids will be calling Anna Grandmom, rather than my mother."

"That's not true."

"Oh no? So what will they be calling Anna if my father marries her?"

"We'll find something to call her."

"They can't call her Ms Logan, because she will be Mrs. Pierce. Something only my mother is called."

"We would think of something. Don't you want him to be happy Hawk?"

"Yes Margaret, I do… however…"

"She won't replace your mother, and you don't have to like the fact that your father really likes this very nice woman, you just have to respect it. He's been alone for almost thirty years Pierce…"

"Don't you think I know this? I was there when he became a widower."

"And she is also a widower…"

"It doesn't matter…"

"It does matter. Hawkeye, your father likes this woman. Why can't you accept the fact that he has found someone that makes him happy?"

"Because, it's not the same look he had with my mother. He is not happy. He is trying to just fill a void that is unfillable."

"Is that even a word?"

"You know what I mean."

"Just respect his decision, and come out to dinner with us tomorrow."

"No."

"Hawkeye."

"I'm not going out to dinner with everyone tomorrow, you can go with the kids…"

"What is that going to do to your father and Anna?"

"I don't care."

"Just think about it ok? Get to know her. She is really nice."

He sighs, he knows that she is right, but what can he possibly do? He feels like his father is replacing his mother with her, even at the age of 37 he feels that way. He watches Margaret shiver, and he pulls her close to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "You really shouldn't be out here this late. It's freezing."

"Why do you think I brought a blanket?"

"Well it obviously isn't helping you much." He says, rubbing her arms trying to get her a bit warmer.

"Well it isn't helping you either."

"I'm not as cold as you are."

"I don't care, it's still the same temperature and you should be inside too."

"You shouldn't argue with a doctor…"

"And you shouldn't argue with your wife." She says, leaning her head against his chest.

"Point taken." He sighs, and kisses her head, "I just can't understand ever finding a woman I love equally to you, and I guess I can't see how my father does it."

"He doesn't love her equally. He likes her enough to spend time with her, and to not be lonely."

"I guess…" He sighs. "I hope to god I never have to go through what he went through, or put my kids through what I went through."

"It's out of the cards Hawk."

"I know… but I can hope."

"So will you try?"

"I'll try to respect her…" He sighs.

"That's all I ask." She says, looking up at him.

"Come on, you have to be freezing, lets get back to the house." He says, standing up.

"I am… and I'm exhausted." She says, yawning, taking his hand. They walk back to the house, which is only about a ten minute walk, and head inside. Hawkeye turns out all the lights downstairs and joins his wife upstairs. They change for bed, and go to sleep. The next few days were really rough for Hawkeye. He tries his hardest to be civil towards his father and his fathers girlfriend, but he can't do it. He was respectful, but rude at the same time. It seems like every time he thought he could like the woman, she did something or said something to piss him off. He made the best of it, but was thrilled to get home. He needed a break from reality, and him going home was just that. Every thing was back to normal fairly quickly, and he worked every day. He was really looking forward to working in Portland if in fact he does get the job, but he wouldn't hear for a month or so.

March 1

Hawkeye was very distraught on day when he came home from work, he had a very big decision to make, and he couldn't think of only himself. He has his family, and one on the way to think about. He got a phone call earlier in the week about a job offering in the Portland Hospital in none other than Maine. He was asked to be the Chief of Surgery, a position that he has been waiting to open up since before he went to Korea. His wife was five months pregnant, and they would have to move in two months. He didn't know if it would give him enough time to find a house, change jobs, settle in and have a baby. Margaret loves this house, how could he sell it? How could he leave his best friend, his life. He and Margaret started a family here, they set their roots, and now he was going to ask her to uproot everyone and move to Maine? How…

"Hawk?" Margaret says, as she shakes him from his thoughts.

"On the porch." He smiles, as he sees her come through the door.

"You are home early." She smiles.

"Yeah. Where are the kids?"

"Peggy took them to the park." She says, sitting next to him, "I think you and I need to have a little talk."

"About?" He asks, playing dumb.

"I don't know, and I was hoping you could tell me. You have been very distant the past few days, and I want to know why."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't try and get around this Benjamin Franklin Pierce. I know you better than you know yourself, so talk to me. What is going on?"

"A few days ago I got a phone call, " He begins, knowing he wont be able to get out of not talking to her, "I was offered Chief of Surgery in Portland."

"Honey, that's wonderful! You've waited for that position forever!"

"I know…"

"So, what's the problem?"

"I don't know if it's the right time…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about the fact that I just got offered the position, we would have two months to find a house in Maine, move away from everything out here to there, settle in, have the baby…"

"Hawkeye…"

"I know how much you love it here."

"I do, as do you."

"And I know how you have moved all over the place since you were young…"

"So?"

"I didn't think we would move again… at least not so soon."

"Hawkeye, when I married you, I married everything about you. If you decide to move, I'll go with you, if you decide to stay, I'll stay with you. If we move one more time it isn't going to kill me."

"The kids…"

"Will adjust. If we are fine with it, they will be fine too. This is your decision Hawkeye…"

"Don't pin this all on me."

"So you want me to become head of surgery in Portland?" She kids.

"Margaret…"

"I'm sorry, look, it's a big decision, but we'll make it work. So what, I'll have the baby in a new place, that's not too big of a deal. We'll be flying anyway, right?"

"We'll check with the doctor." He smiles.

"This is your decision, and I'll back you up 100 percent, so will the kids."

"They don't know any better." He smiles.

"But I do. When do you have to make a decision?"

"Wednesday."

"That's three days, relax. What do you want to do Hawk?"

"I don't know." He sighs.

"If you decide, we'll take a weekend and go look at houses. I'm sure we can find a house as nice as this one, if not nicer. Maybe we can find a Victorian."

"We'll have to see."

"We can ask your dad and Anna to find a realtor and a few houses for us to look at. I'm sure Anna would be willing to…"

"We can do it our self." Hawkeye says, trying not to sound too cold.

"It's your decision… One more move won't kill me." She smiles.

"What if it's another, and another?"

"Then, I go with you, I told you this Pierce."

He smiles over at her, and takes her hand, kissing it, "What time are the kids coming back?"

"In about a half an hour." She says.

"Come sit with me." He says, pulling her towards him. She stands up and sits in-between his legs, leaning back on him. He wraps his arms around her once again growing stomach, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. We are really going to have to start thinking about names again."

"Yup." He smiles, kissing her neck.

"So I guess I better start packing, and looking for a house?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on Hawk, you have to have an idea."

"Yeah, I do…":

"And?"

"Right now, I'm leaning towards taking the job, but I'm not sure. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He smiles, kissing her cheek. "So, what about names?"

"Now?"

"Why not?"

She smiles, "Alright, well Peg and BJ took Kaitlyn, so we can't have that one." She smile.

"That's ok, I don't want a Katie."

"I can't believe we are due within three days of each other." Margaret smiles.

"I can… there was a reason we both decided not to have kids for one night." He laughs.

"I know." She blushes, "What about the name Tara?"

"I like that name. What else do you got?"

"I really like the name Kimberly, but I don't want it shortened. It will be though, won't it?"

"Your name wasn't shortened."

"Yes it is, Maggie…" She shudders.

"Oh come on, who really calls you Maggie?"

"My family."

"Besides them… I use to get called Benny."

"Benny?"

"Yup."

"Who called you that?"

"My mother, grandmother, grandfather, pretty much who ever didn't call me Hawkeye."

"I guess we could make Kimberly work…"

"It may get shortened sometimes, but not all the times." He smiles. "We need to give her a middle name."

"What about Claire, after your mother?"

"Kimberly Claire Pierce? I like it."

"Alright, what about for a boy?"

"I like the name Bradley."

"I like that name too." She smiles.

"What about Bradley Thomas?"

Margaret smiles, they have named the kids after friends or family, especially ones who have passed on, and she agrees with the name, "What about Bradley Thomas John or Bradley John Thomas?"

"That's a good name… we'll have to see which name suites him more."

"If we do Bradley John Thomas, he could be named after BJ, your friend Tommy and Trapper."

"Yeah…" Hawkeye smiles.

"What are we going to do with three kids?"

"I have no idea." He says.

They sit like that for a little while longer until the kids come running into the house and out to their parents. They smile and hug the kids. "Did you have fun?"

"A lot of fun dad!" Natalie smiles.

"Well that's good."

"Thanks Peggy." Margaret says standing up and quickly hugging her nieces and nephew.

"Not a problem." She smiles.

"Mommy, come see!" Natalie smiles as she pulls her mom up off the chair, or at least tries to do so.

"See what?"

"A picture I drawed you."

"I would love to see a picture you drew for me." She says. All the kids follow her inside

Peggy looks at Hawkeye, "Are you all set for Thursday?" She asks him.

"Yes, I figured I'll drop the kids off at around six if that's ok."

"Perfectly fine. We are looking forward to having them." She smiles, "So what do you have in mind for your fifth anniversary?"

"Well, I figured we'd go out to dinner, and she wants to see this movie that is out, so we'll probably go there."

"Sounds nice." She smiles, "You two will have a blast."

"Yeah, it will be a fairly easy night. Mostly relaxing."

"So did you decide on moving or not?"

"Not yet, but I will have to make one soon."

"We'll miss you if you move, but it's a great opportunity Hawkeye."

"I know Peg, I've heard it from just about everyone, especially Beej."

"Yeah, I bet."

Hawkeye smiles as his son runs into him, "Hi Zack."

"Daddy!" He says, hugging him.

"I missed you the past couple of days. You've been sleeping every time I have been home."

"Mss yoo." He says, lying his head down against his chest.

"Well, I better be going." She smiles, "BJ should be home soon, and I haven't seen him in a day or so."

"Right." Hawkeye says, standing up with his clinging son, "I'll see you soon." He smiles.

"Thursday." She says, kissing her nephew, "Be good Zack."

"Bye Bye." He says smiling, giving her an open mouth kiss back.

Natalie comes running outside after saying good bye to her cousins and aunt, "Daddy, can we play?"

"What do you want to play?"

"Outside." She smiles.

He puts Zack down on his feet, and turns to pick up a Frisbee. The kids absolutely love to chase after it. Both of his kids were very good at taking turns, so their was little fighting over who was going to catch the Frisbee each time. He smiles as the kids run all over the yard, trying to get the Frisbee. Margaret came out and sat on the porch, watching her family play in the yard.

"Daddy! Throw it far." Natalie pleads.

"You can't catch it far."

"Can too! Watch!" She says, as she runs to the opposite end of the yard. Hawkeye throws it and she catches it, "See!"

"I stand correct it Natalie, you can catch it far."

"Daddy!" Zack says, running to where his sister is, "Me too! Frow far. Frow verwy far."

Margaret laughs as she watches Zack try to compete with his sister. He tries to be just like her, but can't succeed all the time. He gets very frustrated with himself when he can't do everything like Natalie, and shows his disapproval. Hawkeye makes it so the Frisbee is able to reach his feet and he is able to pick it up very quick, "See daddy! I got too! I got too!"

"Good job son." He says, as he runs the Frisbee back to him. Hawkeye scoops up the charging one and a half year old, and playfully throws him down gently onto his back, tickling him. Natalie runs after and jumps onto his back wanting to get into the wrestling action.

Margaret just sits on the deck and laughs. She was so lucky to have a husband who loves their children more than life itself. She could sit there everyday and watch him play with the kids. They miss him so much when they don't see him for a day or two at a time, and he makes up for all the time apart from them in a few hours of being home. She loves that about him. He looks up at her and smiles, "I'm out numbered." He calls to her.

"I can see that." She says.

"They are getting way to strong for me." He says, flopping down on the ground, the kids squealing in glee that they have finally beaten daddy.

"I think you are just getting old." Margaret laughs.

"No, that's not it." He assures her.

"Are you three hungry?"

"Yup!" Zack says, running up to his mommy.

"What about you Natalie?"

"No, I want to play some more."

"Are you hungry daddy?" Margaret asks.

"Yes mommy, I am very hungry." He says, knowing the only reason Natalie wasn't hungry was because she was outside with her daddy.

"Oh!" Natalie smiles, "I'm hungry now too mommy!"

Margaret smiles, "Well come in and wash your hands. I have dinner all ready."

Zack was just starting to try new foods, and chicken was one of his favorites, which was what she cooked today. The kids were finished dinner very quickly, which meant the parents had to be done just as quick. Margaret knew how much the kids still wanted to spend time with Hawkeye, so she did the dishes tonight, and he played with the kids. He took them outside and they played in the front yard a bit, chasing after the football Hawkeye was throwing. Margaret came out, and Hawkeye threw her the ball. She caught it and threw it back to Hawkeye, smiling. The sun was just setting, and it caste a beautiful orange shadow over Mill Valley. She was truly going to miss it out here if in fact Hawkeye did decide that they were all going to be moving, but she would move where ever Hawkeye asks her too, even if he wanted to move them to Wyoming, she would do it. Maine was nice too, not as warm of course, but nice. She was looking forward mostly to be closer to her family, and Dan. She thought that the kids needed to be near their grandparents.

At six thirty, they went inside, and Hawkeye gave the kids a bath. Margaret was upstairs cleaning up their bedrooms. She got one child ready for bed after they were done with the tub, and then the next, when they were done. They then had a snack and by 8:00, both kids were in bed, and it left the night for Margaret and Hawkeye. They spent the night sitting on the couch and watching some TV together, talking during most of the programs. They went to bed at twelve, and at two the phone rang. Margaret answered, "Hello?"…. "One second"… she says to the person on the phone, "Hawkeye, phone call, for you."

"Who is it?"

"The hospital."

"Damn." He mumbles, taking the phone. "Hello?"… "When?"… "No, no, I'll be right in. Give me about a half an hour." He says, handing the phone to Margaret. He gets out of bed, "I have to go into the hospital."

"Why? I thought you were off till tomorrow night."

"I was, but my patient needs immediate surgery, and I have to do it." He moans, pulling on pants and a shirt.

"Will you be home soon?"

"I don't know." He says, which in his lingo, usually means no. "I'll call you." He says, yawning, kissing her head, and with that he leaves the house. He gets to the hospital and remains there for three days. Margaret hasn't heard from him in a day, and the kids were very upset.

"Mommy?"

"What honey?"

"When daddy coming home?"

"I don't know Nattie, but I don't think it will be too much longer." She sighs.

"I miss him." She says.

"I know, but you saw him two days ago."

"I know." She sniffs.

Margaret sighs, and picks the almost four year old up, "He loves you Natalie, and I'm sure he will call us soon." She says, kissing her cheek.

"I miss him." She says.

Margaret knew that this was taking a toll on her kids, not seeing Hawkeye or talking to them. They have not talked to him in almost two days, he called last night, but the kids were already in bed. "You'll see him soon honey. Hopefully he will come home tonight." She sighs.

"I going to stay up." She assures her mommy, not letting go of her neck.

"No, you are going to go to sleep. Daddy will see you in the morning if he comes home ok?"

"Ok." She says.

"Daddy is just very busy helping the sick people honey." She says, sighing. She sat down in the chair with her daughter and rubs her back, silently praying that Hawkeye would chose this exact second to either call or come home to comfort his daughter. It was very difficult to explain to a child, no more than three years old, about how daddy can't always be around because he is a surgeon. They don't want to hear it, and Margaret doesn't want to make that an excuse, but what more could she do? "How about this Natalie, you and Zack and mommy will all go out for ice cream tonight. How does that sound?"

"Good." She says, wiping her eyes, "Daddy too?"

"Maybe we'll stop into the hospital and see daddy." She says, smiling. She knew that her kids had to see their daddy, as did she. "How does that sound?"

"Good." She says, smiling.

"Ok, go in and play with your toys for a while and then we'll have dinner and go get ice cream."

"Ok." She says, smiling, and jumps off of her lap, over to play with her brother.

Margaret keeps her promise, and at six thirty, they go into San Francisco and get some Ice cream, then make their way over to the hospital. Margaret keeps a tight grip on her daughters left hand, and with her free hand, held Zack as they walked into the hospital and went up to the surgical floor. Margaret went to the desk and sees a receptionist she hadn't met yet. "Hello?" She asks, when the woman chose to ignore her for over two minutes.

"One minute." The receptionist says, going back to her personal phone call.

"I don't have one minute." Margaret says.

"Lou, I have to go, I have an anxious patient here." She says, quite rudely, and hangs up the phone, "Now, what can I do for you?" She asks in a tone that was not appropriate in Margaret's eyes.

"Is Dr. Pierce available?"

"No, the doctor is in with a patient."

"I'll just go wait in his office then."

"No Ma'am, you can't do that."

"Why can't I?"

"You can wait in the waiting room."

"I will not." She says, "Are you new here?"

"Third day."

"Well, Dr. Pierce is my husband, and these two children are his kids… and if you possibly could tell me where he is, I'd appreciate it."

"I told you, he is in with a patient, now wait in the waiting room and I will get to you soon."

Margaret was beside herself. This woman was not listening to her at all. Her temper was almost at the boiling level, "He is my husband…."

"Sit down please Ma'am."

Margaret was almost about to reach over and grab the woman to get to listen to her, when the normal receptionist comes in, "Hello Mrs. Pierce." She says smiling, "Hi kids."

"Hi!" Natalie says, grinning, but Zack, he played shy, and buried his head against his mommy's neck.

"Hi Janice." Margaret smiles, "Do you know where my husband is?"

"Yes, he's in room twelve, but he should be out shortly." She smiles.

"I told her that already." The new receptionist says.

"Mary, this is Dr. Pierce's wife. "

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea!"

"Maybe that's because you weren't listening to me." Margaret says, through clenched teeth.

"Well Mrs. Pierce, it is nice to meet you, and what a lovely family you have. She looks just like her daddy." Mary smiles.

"Funny how your tone changes when you find out who I am."

"Daddy!" Natalie says, smiling as she sees her dad walking out from the patients room, she pulls out of Margaret's grips and runs full force at Hawkeye, "Daddy!"

He smiles as he sees her, and squats down to catch his daughter and scoop her up into a rather large hug, "HI Princess." He says, "I've missed you so much."

"I miss you too daddy." She says, as she kisses him.

He smiles when he sees his wife and son, and makes his way over to them. He kisses his wife, "Hi."

"You haven't called, so we came to see you. You look exhausted."

"I am. I was in surgery pretty much for three days straight. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to call." He says, as he puts down his daughter and takes his son who was lunging at him from his mothers arms.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" He says, as Hawkeye takes him.

"Hi buddy." He smiles, "Are you being a good boy for mommy?"

"'ood oy." He says nodding his head.

"I miss you daddy." Natalie says, hugging his leg.

"I've missed all of you too."

"When coming home daddy?"

"I'll be home around five in the morning, so I'll see you for lunch." He says.

"GOOD!" Natalie says, raising her arms to Margaret, who willingly picks her up.

"And mommy and I have an anniversary to attend, and you two get to stay at Aunt Peg and Uncle BJ's house." He says, watching Margaret's eyes get wide.

"Really?"

"Yes, we have dinner, a movie and a night of relaxation all to ourselves on the fifth."

"Oh my gosh that's great!" Margaret smiles. "Where are we going?"

"My secret." He says, kissing his son again.

"Dr. Pierce, please report to surgery, Dr. Pierce to surgery please." The announcement calls.

He sighs, "I have to get going." He says, sincerely sorry.

"Ok." She smiles, as she puts Natalie down and takes Zack, "Say goodbye to Daddy."

"Daddy…" Natalie says, starting to tear up.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon Nat, I promise." He says, picking up his oldest and giving her a kiss and a hug, "And you and I will play all afternoon ok?"

"Ok." She says, as he puts her down on the ground.

"I love you."

"Love you." She smiles.

He kisses Zack, "See you tomorrow buddy." He says, smiling. "I love you."

"Oove ooo." He says, smiling.

Then he kisses Margaret, "The fifth is all ours. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Ok. I love you."

"You too." He says, giving them all one more kiss, before he heads into surgery.

Margaret takes the kids, says goodbye to the receptionists and heads out to the car. She gets the kids into bed and cleans the house, before going to sleep at around midnight. She was five months pregnant and exhausted. Hawkeye as promised, arrived to his house by 4:30am, and went right upstairs, checking on the kids quickly and then slipping into bed with his wife. She wakes up, looks at him, smiles, then lays against his chest, he kisses her head and they fall asleep. As promised, Hawkeye plays the entire day with the kids and spends the night with his wife. They had their anniversary at the most romantic restaurant and took time to get to know each other again. Margaret loves being with him, and that night, they just spent time together. Nothing went on, except for them talking and then having a chance to sleep in past 6:30 in the morning.

He also had the chance to discuss moving with her, and they both chose to do relocate to Maine. Hawkeye was not going to have a chance to be head of surgery in California because he was the "new guy." They needed to do this, and it was the perfect time. Margaret and Hawkeye have a lot of things to do to prepare for the move, first was to get a house. The four of them will be flying back to Maine to look at houses that Dan and Anna have set aside, which resemble the taste of the Pierces. In two days, Margaret and Hawkeye chose a large Victorian style house, three streets away from his father. The house was a six bedroom house, with four and a half baths, a living room, dining room, large kitchen, large bathroom, family room, den, finished basement, and a very large fenced in backyard complete with a porch and a view of the ocean. Margaret was excited about the house, and they picked out paint while they were in Maine. For the most part, she stuck with the same colors from the old house. Mr. Gillis offered to paint their house, for free, and they graciously accepted his offer. Hawkeye and Margaret booked a moving van and they were all set to move on April 10th. They had a few loose ends to tie up, but other than that, they were ready to start their lives in Maine

The Pierces and Hunnicut's were very upset to not being around with one another, especially when both Peg and Margaret were due in less then four months. They spent the last few days together, and when moving day came, they helped them pack up.

Margaret walks through the empty house. The movers took the things about an hour earlier, and they have to catch the plane two hours later. She sighs as she walks the halls of the once full house. This house was where they started their family, and now they were leaving. She was use to moving, but this time it really bugged her, she was really upset because she had roots.

"Margaret, are you ready?" Hawkeye calls.

"Yes." She sighs, walking down the steps.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." She says, toughing up.

"I'll miss it here."

"Me too." She says, as they grab the kids and head out of the house one last time, locking the door. "I'll miss it here a lot."

The Hunnicut's all take the Pierces to the airport where they say their final goodbyes.

"Thanks for everything." Margaret says to her friends at the gate.

"Thank you too." Peg smiles, hugging her friend. "Let us know when you get there ok?"

"We will." Hawkeye says, hugging Peg. "Bye Beej."

BJ smiles, he hated goodbyes, so instead, "See you soon Hawk."

Hawkeye shakes his head but laughs, "Midget, Munchkin, Monster, I'll see you three later." He says to Erin, Gill and Mike, hugging them all, "Take care of your mommy ok girls? She'll need your help when she has the baby."

"Ok Uncle Hawk." Erin smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles.

The kids were very upset to leave their cousins behind. Natalie didn't know what to make of it, but she knew that she wasn't going to see her best friend for a while.

They all said their goodbyes and the Hunnicut's promised to visit once the baby was old enough. Hawkeye and BJ already talked about going to every medical and surgical convention that both of them were invited to, and then they got on the plane. They flew seven hours to Maine, across the country, which they have done about ten times, but this time, they wouldn't be coming back to home, they were going home.

Margaret looks out at the patterned land below and sighs again. Hawkeye takes her hand and kisses the side of her head. He knows how hard it is for her to move, and how much she loved that house. He knew that they will settle very quickly into the new house, and everything would be back to normal. They were going to be starting a new life here, one with a new baby. They are very excited and nervous at the same time. Hawkeye was certain that this would be the last time they move.

Their first week was very hectic. They were trying to settle in before Hawkeye has to go to work, and Zack ended up sick. He woke up at two am their second day in the house crying as he walks into his parent's room. Margaret turned on the light and picked him up. "Shh, what's wrong honey?" She ask, kissing his cheek, "Hawk, does he feel warm to you?"

Hawkeye rolls over and sits up, placing his hand on his son's forehead, "Yes." He says, before taking him to check him out. "You don't feel too well do you buddy? What hurts huh? Does your ear hurt? You are pulling at it a lot." He says, as he gets his medical bag and looks into his ear, "Ouch." He says, as he checks the right then the left ear. "He has a pretty bad ear infection." He says to Margaret.

"Oh no." She says.

"Don't worry about it. I have some medication for him." He sighs, standing up and getting him some medicine. He puts a few drops into his son's ears, then coaxes him into taking some medicine. Margaret keeps him in their room that night, and he falls asleep around 3:00, sleeping till almost 8:00.

Between him screaming and crying all day because of his ear, Natalie being bored, and the parents trying to fix the house up, it was a long week. It seems that every time Margaret went to do something, Zack would start to cry, and this was no acceptation, "Ok honey." She says, picking him up, "I know you don't feel well, but I really need to finish putting some of our things away. You picked a lousy time to get sick Zachary." She says sitting down on Hawkeye's chair, rubbing his back. "Maybe you can go to sleep… what do you think? Then Natalie can help me and you can start to get better."

"Mommy, I'm bored." Natalie complains.

"Go find daddy and tell him to give you something to do. He's outside."

"Where Grandpop?"

Margaret sighs, "He'll be over soon."

"When?"

"Natalie, go find daddy." She says firmly, realizing Zack fell asleep. She goes upstairs and puts him into his bed, and then walks into the new baby's room to open up some boxes. They spent the entire day unpacking things, and by that night they were only 75 done.

That night, a horrible storm came through Crabapple Cove. Margaret hated loud noises, and being in a new place makes the noise sound louder than usual. She woke up instantly to the first sound of thunder, and curled up against Hawkeye. He puts his arm around her, trying to offer her comfort. Three or four more claps of thunder were heard and then they heard another noise, footsteps coming towards their room. Natalie was woken up by the thunder, and was crying.

"Mommy…" She says, crawling up onto the bed, in between her parents.

"What's wrong honey?"

"It's loud." She says.

"I know princess," Hawkeye says, taking cuddling her against him, "but you usually are ok during storms."

"Too loud." She says, "Want to go home."

"We are home." Margaret tells her.

"No, want to go home on plane mommy, want to go home."

This makes Hawkeye feel absolutely awful, and he begins to wonder if moving his family across country was the right thing to do, "It will be ok honey." He says, kissing her head.

"This is our new house Nattie, you know that." Margaret says to her frightened daughter.

"Want to go home on plane." She says, crying.

"We live here now Natalie" Hawkeye tells her, "It's new, and I know your scared, but this is our new home, and we are going to have a lot of fun here. Tomorrow, you are going to go over to Grandpop's house because he has something for you to play with, but we can only have that if we live here."

"What he have?"

"He has a new swing set for you kiddo."

"Oh." She says sniffing.

Hawkeye wipes her tears away from her face, "But you need to live here to have it, and Brandi will be over there, and you can live here so you can see her all the time."

"Oh, ok."

"So is it ok that we live here?" Margaret asks her daughter.

"Yes." She says, starting to calm down, "Mommy?"

"What honey?"

"Can I sleep in your room?"

"Just for tonight." She smiles, kissing her daughter. Natalie quickly falls asleep, "It will be fine Hawk." She says.

"I know it will. It just will take some time to get use to living here, for all four of us." He smiles, kissing her forehead, "Good night."

"Night." Margaret smiles, and falls asleep.

It took a week or two for the Pierces to get use to living in Maine, but gradually they were able to make it feel like home, just like they need to do. Hawkeye loves working for the Portland hospital, and he loves being so close to his father. Everything seems to be settling down right before the baby was coming, which was a god sent. The kids were happy, healthy, as were the parents. There was still so much to do, but for right now, they were fine. The house was beginning to feel like home, just like they had wanted it too. They had a big arrival in under three months, and Margaret was getting antsy. There was so much to do and so little time.

TBC…

Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them up! I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. R&R Please, but be kind! There are PLEANTY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Forgive the small mistakes…I didn't post till almost 2:15am. I know they can be annoying, and I will do my best to minimize them! I posted this at three in the morning…

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please R&R!

Thanks

STARY


	16. Nothing's Ever Easy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!

Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy the this chapter! Please R&R

Hawkeye started practically right into work. His shifts run mostly from 7:00am till 5:00pm, however some days he worked through the night. He was thrilled to be in charge of the hospital. He wasn't use to taking orders from people after being pretty much in-charge of the MASH surgery. When he comes home, his time is spent with the kids and his wife. He loves it that way. Work all day, and play all night. What he likes most of all about his new job is being back in his home town. Everyone knows everyone else. There was not a person in that town that Hawkeye didn't know, and Margaret was getting to know just about all of them. The house was finally perfect, according to Margaret by May, and the baby was due late July. Dan and Anna were a godsend to the Pierces. They would love having the kids over and be glad to baby-sit them if needed.

May 10th, 1960, Hawkeye opens the front door, "I'm home!" He calls, hearing footsteps running towards him.

"Daddy!" Natalie smiles as she reaches him, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too. Where's mommy and Zack?" He asks, kissing her cheek. This was his favorite part of the day, coming home and getting a hug and a kiss from his kids.

"Whent to get food."

"Oh, alright." He says, smiling, placing her on the ground.

"Zack is in there with Ms. Logan!"

"Oh." Hawkeye says, entering the family room, "Hi Anna."

"Hi Hawkeye. How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Fine also."

"Good to hear." He says, "How's my wife feeling today?"

"Pregnant. She wasn't in too good of a mood."

"The story of my life." HE smiles. He was beginning to get use to his father dating another woman, and actually began to enjoy her company… sometimes.

"Daddy, look what I drawed."

"Very nice Nattie." HE says, looking at the picture of the house she drew earlier in the day.

"Its for you." She says, very proud. She aims to please just about anyone, but her daddy was the one she wanted to please the most.

"It is?"

"Yup!"

"Well, I am going to have to put this into my office at the hospital so everyone can see it." He smiles, taking the piece of paper from her, placing it in his briefcase. She was very proud of that picture, and that daddy thought it was good enough to be shown at the office, and then runs over to play with Zack. "Is my father coming over for dinner?"

"Yes. He is picking up some food for us."

"What are we having?"

"Steaks, I think."

"Sounds good." He says, as they hear a car pulling up the driveway.

"I think Margaret's home." Anna says, hearing the ignition click off.

"I better go help her." He says, walking out to the garage. "Hi."

She smiles when she sees him, "Hi." He gives her a hug and a kiss, then she asks, "Can you grab some of the bags honey?"

"Sure." He says, grabbing a few bags, "How was your day?"

"Fine, but I'm exhausted."

"We'll go to sleep early tonight." He says, opening the door for her.

"Good." She says, walking through the door, "Hi Anna."

"Hi honey."

"How were they?"

"Angels, as usual."

"Mommy!" Zack says running over to her.

"Hi baby." She smiles, picking him up.

"Miss oou." He says cuddling against her neck.

"I missed you too little boy." She says, kissing his soft cheek. She couldn't believe how big he has gotten right before her own two eyes.

Dan comes over around 5:30 with dinner. They cook, eat, and talk for the meal, then Dan has an announcement to make.

"So, Anna and I had a decision to make the other day…" He says, knowing that there was no easy way to tell his son this, but no way around it.

"Oh?" Hawk asks.

"We decided that instead of us living right down the road together, we would move in together, into our house."

Hawkeye practically spits his drink out, "What?!"

"No sense of us both living in two separate big houses, right down the street from one another."

"That's wonderful." Margaret says, watching her husbands facial expression,

"What do you think Ben?" Dan asks, his son.

"Great." He says, wiping his mouth on the napkin, standing up, "Excuse me, I have a lot of paperwork to finish." He then proceeds out of the dining room, and into the sanctuary of his office. He closes the door and opens the first chart in the large pile. HE drums his pencil against his desk. "How could he do this? That woman living in my old house, sleeping in my mothers bedroom, in my mothers old bed…. HOW DARE HIM!" He screams in his mind.

Margaret, Dan, Anna and the kids finish up with their meals in practically complete silence. The kids, of course, finish before the adults and Margaret wipes them up before they go and play for a little while.

"That went as bad as you expected dear." Anna says, sighing.

"No, he didn't yell, he didn't leave the house, he didn't argue, he just went into his den."

"He'll get use to it." Anna says.

"I don't know…" Dan sighs, "It's one thing for him to come to terms with the fact that we are together, but it is another story for him to know that we will be living together."

"We are grownups…"

"He just never got over his mothers death, totally…"

"I'll talk to him tonight." Margaret says, quickly adding in, "I really don't know how much good it will do though."

"Thanks honey." Dan says.

At eight, the kids are ready to go to bed, "Mommy, I want to say goodnight to daddy." Natalie says, as her mom ushers her into her room.

Margaret thinks for a second if that would be a good idea, but decides to let her go, "Ok princess. Go ahead. He is in his office."

She runs down the stairs and over to his office, and opens his door, "Daddy?"

"Hi princess." He says, placing his pen down on the opened chart, as she jumps onto his lap, "Are you all ready to go to bed?"

"Yes." She says hugging him tight.

"You look sleepy."

"No." She replies, yawning, cuddling down against him, "But mommy says I have to sleep."

He smiles, kissing her forehead, "Well you have a good night, and I'll see you tomorrow night ok?"

"Kay." She smiles, kissing him, "I love you!"

"I love you too honey."

She jumps off his lap and runs over to the door, and turns around and smiles, "Daddy?"

"What?"

"Don't work too hard!" She says giggling, hearing her mommy say that to him so many times. Hawkeye laughs at her, and she waves, running up to her mommy. Hawkeye stays in the den until eleven, when he finally finishes all his charts. What normally would have taken him two hours, at the most, took him over five. He walks out of his office, turning all the lights downstairs off, before heading upstairs. Margaret was already upstairs watching T.V.

"Did you get everything finished?" She asks

"Yes. I thought you were going to bed early?"

"I thought you were too." She says.

"Touché. What time did my father leave?"

"Around seven thirty. Are you ok?"

"Fine." He says.

"Try again." She replies sitting up.

He looks at her for a minute, and sighs, "Who does he think he is? He is inviting another woman to live in the house, and sleep in the bedroom of my mother!"

"He has been alone for a while honey…"

"Twenty-Eight years. Would you want me to do that if you did?"

"I'd want you to be happy." She says plainly.

"No you…"

"Would you want me to be lonely the rest of my life if you died?"

"No, but…"

"It's the same thing."

"No, it's my father, and my mother."

"You don't have to like it…"

"You just have to respect it." He mimics. "YOU respect it, I won't like it. How does that sound?"

"Selfish…"

"SELFISH?!"

"Yes, selfish…."

"How in the HELL is that selfish?"

"You are thinking about yourself Hawkeye… your mother is dead, and the only one that matters now is you and how you feel. What about your father? What about him Pierce? You are all grown up… 36 years old. You have a wife, and a family, which leaves him in that big house with a girlfriend who lives right down the street from him doing the same. Let them be happy! Respect it!"

"I respected the fact that they are together every day…"

"So what's the difference? Do you not think that they stay together or have before?"

"Margaret…"

"I'm serious Pierce…"

He looks at her, "I'm getting a shower." And he goes into the bathroom to take a long shower.

"Oh why are you so damn stubborn!" She practically shouts, flopping down on the bed.

Hawkeye finally gets into bed at almost midnight, after performing his nightly rituals. He crawls in bed, not to disturb his wife's sleeping form, and falls asleep, waking up to the alarm just a short six hours later. He quietly gets up and heads to work, his father still on his mind, which affected his surgical abilities for the day. He just couldn't focus.

"Hawkeye, what is going on with you today?" Lewis asks.

"Nothing." He says, "Why?"

"You're all disheveled, and look like hell."

"Thanks Lewis." He says, rolling his eyes.

"Everything ok with the wife?"

"With her fine… my father is another story."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but it's dumb… so I'd rather not talk about it."

"Right Chief." He smiles, walking out of his office.

"It is dumb…" He says aloud. He has to go talk to his father, civilly. He was a bit more calm then before, and had a chance to think about what his father was doing. He finishes up early, and decides to head over to his fathers practice, in hopes to catch him before he locks up for the night. He drives into Crabapple Cove, and parks out front of his fathers practice. He then proceeds up the walkway and into the office where he sees the smiling face of Mrs. Kensington.

"Hello Benjamin."

"Hello Mrs. Kensington, how are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"And how is Margaret feeling?"

"She is feeling alright, but I think she is ready to get the baby out of her."

"I don't blame her." She laughs.

"Is my father still here?"

"He is in his office."

"I'm going to head back there then." He smiles, and walks to the back of the office. "Hi." He says as he walks through the open door.

Dan looks up at his son, "Hi. I thought you were working till five."

"That is the plus of being my own boss."

"I bet."

"So…"

"So…" Dan sighs, "Are you just coming here to say hello?"

"No, no, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… about the situation."

"I'm not going to have her move in."

"Dad…"

"No, it's not worth losing a son over."

"You wouldn't lose me…"

"No? Ben, I have done everything for you since you were a little boy, and I would never purposely do something to hurt you or bother you, especially something that I can control."

"Dad…" He says, sitting down, "I didn't have a chance to think things through… I only thought about myself…"

"And your mother."

"Her too. I know how lonely you must get, especially now that I have lived with you in a few years. I just think of Anna, and see her replacing mom, and I can't stand it. I mean, just when I got use to you and Anna being a couple, you drop this bombshell on me. I didn't know what to do dad."

"I didn't know how else to tell you."

"There probably was no other way, any way you told me I would have hated it."

"I know."

"Mom's dead, and I know she's dead, but all I can think about is her changing the house to her liking, wanting the kids to call her Grandmom, sleeping in her bed… and I can't take it."

"She won't be called Grandmom."

"What is she going to be called? Mrs. Logan for the rest of her life? What if you two get married?"

"Well, we'll figure that out when it happens… or if it happens. I'm tired of being alone Ben, and with Anna, I'm not. I'm tired of being alone. I like Anna a lot, and she knows how it feels to lose someone that you loved so much. She is the first woman who I feel is not trying to replace your mother. Claire was something special, and I felt something for her that I never felt before. I feel like a huge chunk of me.. of us is missing because of her, and I'm not trying to patch it up with Anna, I'm trying to just get through it. Anna is not your mother, you know that, and she is not your kids grandmother. She isn't trying to be, but I want her a part of my life. Why should I live in a huge house, when a woman who I really like is doing the same thing down the street?" He sighs, "The only reason I wont have her move in is if I don't have your consent. After all, it is your house too. You grew up there, and if you don't want her living there, well, then she won't."

"I can't say that I want her there, but I want you to be happy. You deserve it dad… and I will get use to the idea of her living in the house, and if you choose to marry her, then I'll live with that too. It will take some time though, I can't say that I can be perfectly fine with it right now, but I'll work on it."

"Do you like her son?"

"What?"

"Do you like her. I asked Margaret this, and now I want to know your answer."

"Do I like her?"

"It's a simple yes/no answer Ben. Do you like her?"

"I think she is very nice, and I think that's the reason I hate her so much, or think I do. I guess I feel that if I really start liking her, then it's disrespectful to my mother… crazy isn't it?"

"I felt the exact same way when I first met Anna… the same way."

"I just want you to be happy dad." Hawkeye replies. 

They sit in silence for a little while, waiting for Daniel to finally finish up the work he was doing, with the help of his son, and then they left for the day. Margaret smiles when she sees him walk into the house, "Hi."

"Hi." He smiles, kissing her neck.

"How is everything?"

"It will be fine." He says, smiling, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a walrus."

"Your too pretty."

"You are bias."

"Nope… you just are…" He laughs, and the kids attack his legs. "Come on you two, it's a warm day out there, lets go play outside for a little while and let mommy finish cooking."

He and the kids go outside and play in the yard for a half an hour before they wash up for dinner. That night, Hawkeye went upstairs with Margaret when she was ready for bed and the two of them sat in the company of each other for a little while before going to sleep.

May 18, is Natalie's 4th birthday, and she is very excite. Hawkeye took off from work to spend the day with the family. Margaret's parents and sister will be arriving around noon, and staying for a few days. At 7:15am, Natalie comes running into her parents room, jumping onto the bed.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Natalie shouts, bouncing up and down on her parents bed.

"Good morning birthday girl." Margaret smiles, as she lays down next to her mommy.

"Good morning!"

"Happy birthday princess."

"I'm almost a hand!" She says, proud of her fourth year.

"Indeed you are." Margaret laughs. "And you get to go to school next year."

"Yup!" She smiles, "When is my party?"

"At three."

"That's too long." She pouts.

"Maybe Daddy will take you to the playground."

"Really? Can we go Daddy?"

"Sure." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Now?"

"No, not now…"

"Soon?"

"After lunch." He smiles, "Maybe before…."

"Ok good!" She says. "I'm hungry!"

"Go to the bathroom and maybe daddy will make us pancakes." Margaret smiles.

"REALLY?!" She asks.

"That requires me actually getting up…"

"Right."

"Will you daddy?"

He looks at his anxious daughter, and smiles, "Yes, but you have to do as mommy says."

"YAY!" She jumps off the bed and runs out of the room.

Hawkeye scowls at her, "You can go make them."

"Oh, but daddy makes them the best." She says, sitting up.

"Uh huh. You are lucky I love you so much…"

"Daddy! Come On!" Natalie calls from the hallway.

"Ok, you too mommy."

"I'll be down with Zack." She smiles.

"I figured just as much." He says, following his anxious daughter down the stairs. "All right Miss Pierce, what will you have? Chocolate Chips in your pancakes perhaps? Bananas? Strawberries? Blueberries?

"Um… I think I will have chocolate chips."

"Chocolate chips it is." He says, in a horrific French accent, but it always gets a rise from Natalie. "We use, just a pinch of chips, because if we use any more, mommy will have my butt."

"Daddy…" Natalie giggles.

He cooks pancakes for all of them, and by the time Zack woke up, the pancakes were all done. Zack always wakes up hungry, so he was eager to feast on the pancakes. It wasn't very often that Hawkeye was home in the morning when the kids got up, so this was an extra treat. He tries to take off for the kids birthdays, and has succeeded in doing so all four years of birthdays. Hawkeye takes the two kids to the play ground. The weather is just warm enough for the kids to wear light weight jackets, and it is usually sunny. Hawkeye keeps the kids out until noon. They walked back to the house for lunch, and by that time, the Houlihan's were there.

"Grammy!" Natalie says as she sees her Grandmom on the porch.

"Well hi there Birthday Girl." She smiles, hugging her tight. "Let me take a look at you."

She says, as Natalie stands up tall, "You have grown another two inches since the last time I saw you."

"Well, I was three! Now I'm four!"

"You are going to have to stop growing…"

"I can't." She smiles, "Where's Pop-pop?"

"Inside with mommy. Come on, he's waiting to see you. Where's Zack?"

"I ran home, he is with daddy." She smiles.

"Oh." She laughs, as she hears the door open and the sound of footsteps running towards her.

"Grammy!" Zack says, as she scoops him up.

"Hi honey. How are you?"

"Dood, I miss oou."

"I missed you too." She says, kissing his cheek.

"Pop!" He then says, seeing his grandfather with his sister.

"Hi Zachary." He smiles, kissing his grandson with his granddaughter in his arms.

"Daddy?"

"Whatty?"

"When Grandpop getting here?"

"Soon Natalie."

"He taking too long." She sighs.

"He has to pick up Ms. Logan honey." Margaret smiles. "When's Annie coming in Mom?"

"In an hour or two."

"Is Angie coming?"

"Of course she is. She is very excited to play with you for a few days." Kate smiles.

"Can she stay in my room?"

"I think that will be ok… what do you think daddy?" Margaret asks.

"I think that is a great idea." Hawkeye laughs.

"Good!"

"Hello?!"

"Grandpop!" Natalie runs over to him.

"Happy Birthday Princess." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." She smiles, "Hi Ms. Logan!"

"Hi honey, happy birthday."

"Thank you." She says, leaning down to kiss her grandfathers girlfriend.

"I brought you a special person to spend your birthday with." She smiles.

"Cassidy?" Natalie asks hopeful.

"Cassidy and Laura, and for Zack, Stephen came to play."

"Good!" Natalie says, jumping down and over to her friends.

"It's a good think you have grandkids my grandkids ages." Dan smiles. "Hi kids."

"Hi dad." Both Pierces say.

"Al, how are you?"

"I'm well Dan, and you?" He asks, shaking the mans hands.

"Well also."

"How are you Kate?"

"Good thanks." She smiles, "And you must be Anna."

"I am."

"Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you."

"And I've heard about you too."

Margaret has her hands full for the day, trying to entertain her family and keep the party running smooth. She was exhausted by the end of the day, and was eager to sit down and relax, however, that didn't happen till almost ten. Even though she had help, she is still exhausted. She sat down next to Hawkeye on the couch and joined into the conversation.

"Margaret honey, you look exhausted." Kate says.

"I am."

"You should go get some sleep."

"I'll be ok for a little bit longer." She smiles, "Besides, I know my husband will jump at the chance to wake up at the crack of dawn with the eager children and let me sleep… right honey?"

"Of course." He says, sarcastically, "Like I have a choice."

"Thank you." She says, yawning.

At eleven, Margaret goes upstairs, after her father-in-law and Anna left for home. Everyone else retires at 11:30. Hawkeye crawls into bed next to his wife, who was surprisingly still awake.

"You're up early." She smiles.

"You're up late."

"I can't sleep."

"Pregnancy insomnia?"

"I guess… my backs killing me."

"Did you take something for it?"

"No…" She sighs.

"Turn over." He says, as she smiles at him, kissing him quick, before he begins to rub her lower back.

"It was nice to hear from BJ today." Margaret smiles.

"Yeah it was. I really miss all of them."

"Me too, but we'll see them soon. The babies are due in the summer, so Peg and I figured probably Christmas time they will be coming out."

"Maybe Beej and I can find a conference before hand." He says.

"I'm sure that is just what you two need… a boring medical conference to just drink the days away."

"Like old times." He laughs.

"You two will never grow up." She laughs.

"And you and Peg wouldn't have us any other way." He laughs.

"Sometimes I wonder what we were thinking."

"Likewise." He laughs, kissing her neck.

She smiles, and turns in his arms, "Thank you."

"Does your back feel better?"

"Much." She smiles, and leans her head against his chest, "Good night."

"Night." He smiles, and closes his eyes.

June comes just as quickly as May passed. Margaret was only a month away from having the baby and she and Anna went out to pick out paint to finish up the nursery. Margaret decided that she doesn't want the room to be green anymore, she wanted it an aqua color, but not totally aqua, a lighter color, one suitable for a baby. When she tries to explain this to Hawkeye, he just agrees with her, but he was totally clueless to exactly what color the room would be painted. He didn't even care right now, what ever makes her happy. Margaret and Anna pile the kids into the car and they go to the local hardware shop to pick up the necessities.

"So, what do you think you are having honey?"

"I honestly don't know… with the other two I had an idea, but with this one, I can't pick."

"Do you two have definite names?"

"Yes, if it's a girl it will be Kimberly Claire, and if it's a boy it will be Bradley John Thomas, after Hawk's friends Trapper and Tommy, and BJ of course, as the first initials show."

"I like those names."

"We do too." She smiles.

"So a Kimmy and a Brad eh?"

"Well, Brad definitely, but we are going to try and keep her full name. I like Kimberly a lot better then the nicknames that go along with it, but I think she will have them anyway…"

"What do you think Natalie, do you think you will have a little sister or a little brother?"

"Um, a sister." She smiles.

"You do? What about you Zack a little sister or brother?"

"Boy." He smiles.

"Mommy? What color is the baby's room gunna be?"

"This color." She smiles, holding up the color to her daughter.

"That's pretty."

"I'm glad I have your OK to paint the baby's room. I can't ever do anything without the opinion of a four year old." Margaret smiles, kissing her cheek.

"Can I help paint?"

"Of course you can."

"Me mommy!"

"You'll be bored." She laughs.

"Ms. Logan, will you paint with us?" Natalie asks hopeful.

"I would love to paint with you."

"Grandpop too?"

"I'm sure he'll come over after he is done with work." Anna tells her.

"Good. And Daddy has to help."

"Daddy is GOING to help." Margaret smiles, emphasizing going.

They buy the paint and go back home. Margaret had Hawk move all of the furniture out of the bedrooms so they could paint. At three, Dan comes over and when four came around Hawkeye was home and painting. They got the entire room done in a few hours. Margaret was very pleased of the color of the room and was more anxious now to see if the baby is a girl or a boy. They eat dinner together and then Dan and Anna go home.

Natalie was sitting downstairs with her mommy and has a question to ask her mommy, "Mommy?"

"What princess?"

"Why do we call Ms. Logan, Ms. Logan?"

"Because that is what her name is."

"But she lives with Grandpop."

"Right."

"So why don't we call her Grammy?"

"What?"

"Grammy and Pop-Pop live together…"

"That's because they are married."

"But Grandpop and Mrs. Logan live together, why don't I call her Grammy?"

"Because she isn't daddy's mommy. Daddy's mommy died when daddy was very young. She would be called Grandmom if she was still alive."

"Oh." She says, "So I will only have one?"

"One Grammy yes, because she is my mommy, but you have Grandpa and Grandma Potter."

"There not your mommy and daddy."

"Your right, but Colonel Potter was like a daddy to me and your daddy over in Korea." She says, seeing how confused her daughter was.

"So Ms. Logan isn't my Grammy?"

"No honey."

"Cassidy calls her Nana…"

"I know, but she wouldn't call your Grammy, Grammy. Do you understand?"

"No mommy. Can I call Ms. Logan Nana?"

Margaret sighs, she looks away from Natalie, trying to see how she could explain it in words she can understand, she sees Hawkeye standing in the door way, watching them.

"Mommy…"

Hawkeye takes a deep breath and walks over to his daughter, "Why can't you call her Nana?"

"Yes."

"There is no reason…" 

"So I can call her Nana?!"

"Yes, you can call her Nana, but you have to ask her first."

"She's not your mommy..."

"No, she's not…"

"Are you sad Daddy?"

"A little bit." He says, getting a hug from his daughter, "But you make it all better."

"Good."

Margaret smiles at her husband. This is a huge step for Hawk, and she is worried that he may regret it, "Hawk?"

"You can ask her tomorrow honey."

"Ok!" She smiles, jumping off the couch and down to the basement to play with her toys.

"Hawkeye?"

"I know…" He sighs.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I have to stop thinking about myself with this. I like Anna… I truly do, and so does my family and my father. Why should I deny my father a girlfriend and my kids a 'Nana?'"

Margaret smiles, "I'm proud of you honey."

"Yeah…" He sighs. "Zachary, come here pal." The two of them read, before bed.

July 6, 1960, Hawkeye was sitting at work, busying himself at his desk, filling out charts so he could get home at a reasonable hour. He was almost done when his secretary comes into his office, "Dr. Pierce, you have a phone call."

"Thank you Joan." He smiles, picking up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hawk?"

"BJ, how are you?" He asks, smiling.

"I'm doing fine… great actually! How are you?"

"I'm fine. What's up?"

"Peggy had the baby!"

"Really?! Congratulations! What did she have?"

"Another girl."

"Congratulations! Beej that's wonderful! Three girls, you are going to have your hands full."

"I have Mike to keep me sane." He laughs.

"What did you name her?"

"Kaitlyn Grace."

"Very cute. So you have a Katie to take care of now."

"You bet! Aw, Hawk, she's perfect, an absolutely beautiful. She is a complete mix of all three of the kids, but she looks more like Erin and Mike I think."

"How's Peg?"

"She's exhausted, but doing fine. My god, I wish you were here."

"So do I. You will have to send us a picture."

"Definitely."

"Does Margaret know?"

"Yup, called her first, hoping you were home. She's about ready to pop too isn't she?"

"Another week or two." He smiles.

"What do you want?"

"I'm like you, I have one of each, the third one I really don't care, girl or boy doesn't matter to me, as long as it's healthy."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"Well Beej, they are playing my song." He says as he hears him being paged over the intercom, "Congratulations, and give everyone a kiss for me."

"I will, good luck. I'll see you in a few months."

"Right, bye Beej."

"Bye Hawk." And the two best friends hang up.

Hawkeye is absolutely thrilled to have a new niece, and was smiling on his way to surgery.

"Good news Doctor Pierce?" Joan asks.

"Yeah, my best friend had a little girl, Kaitlyn Grace, I'm an uncle again."

"Congratulations! Next step is to be a father again."

"Yeah. I can't wait for that, I get a week off." He laughs.

Hawkeye didn't have to wait for too long, because on July 13, she went into labor.

Margaret was sitting in the kitchen with her daughter, while her son was in the living room watching cartoons.

"Honey, color on the paper." She says, watching the crayon go all over the place. She has been feeling twinges all morning, but suddenly it was a pain. "Shit…" She cursed, silently. Hawkeye would be back by two. He had to run down to the store.

"Mommy, color with me!" Natalie says smiling, handing her a crayon.

"Ok princess." She says, trying to get her mind off the contractions, but also keeping a check on how far apart the contractions are. "Your daddy better come home soon." She says as she sees they are happening every 10 minutes.

"Why mommy?"

"Because, mommy's going to have the baby some time today." She sits and colors with her daughter for a half an hour before calling her father-in-law. "Hi dad."

"Hi Margaret, how are you darling?"

"I'm fine thanks. Listen, I need you and or Anna to come over and watch the kids for me, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. What are you going to be doing tonight?"

"Having your third grandchild." She smiles.

"Wahoo! That's great! I'll be right over." He says, hanging up the phone.

"That is if your son ever gets back here." She sighs and hangs up the receiver. She smiles and sits down next to her daughter. "Zachary, come in here baby."

"Wha mommy?" He asks as he runs into the kitchen.

"You and Natalie are going to be spending the day and night with Grandpop and Nana. It's time for me to have the new baby."

"Oh!" Zack says, smiling. "When?"

"As soon as your dad comes home from the store we are going to go to the hospital."

"Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" Natalie asks

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to just wait and see." She grins at her eager daughter. "What do you want it to be?"

"I don't know." She says. "I don't care."

"You are such a good girl. What about you Zack, what do you want? A baby sister or brother?"

"Boy." He says smiling at his mommy.

Margaret smiles and she hears the door open. "Is that your father?"

"No." Natalie says, "It's Grandpop."

"Damn." She says, quietly. "Hi dad."

"Hi honey." He says, kissing her cheek. "How you holding up?"

"If your son doesn't get here soon I'm going to go ahead and have this kid without him."

"How far apart are you?"

"Only about 7 minutes, but I should be good for another few hours, and he should be home any second."

"Well, that's good." He says, kissing his granddaughter, and then his grandson. "Did you call your parents?"

"No, I am going to do that in a few minutes."

"Better hurry." He says looking at his watch, "You may not have time, because as soon as Hawk comes you'll be out the door."

"You're right, I better go call them." As she stands up and picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Margaret darling, how are you?"

"I'm doing well thanks."

"How are the kids doing?"

"They are both great."

"And Hawkeye?"

"He is fine also." She smiles, "I was calling you to let you know that you are going to have a new grandchild sometime today."

"Really?! That's excellent!" She says smiling. "When did you go into labor?"

"This morning, but it is really starting to pick up. I am just waiting for my husband to come home from the store and we'll be heading to the hospital."

"Excellent. Your father is due home soon, and we'll be on our way up."

"Ok." She says, taking a deep breath. "Well I better go get my bags. I'll see you when you get up here."

"Alright Maggie, good luck darling."

"Thank you, see you soon."

"I love you."

"Love you too Mom." She says, and they hang up. As she goes back to the kitchen she hears the door open and Hawk walk through the kitchen with grocery bags. "Hi." He says as he puts down the bags. "Hi dad."

"Hi son."

"It's about time you got here, now, let's go." She says, as she stands up.

"Go where?" He asked, looking at her.

"You are going to be a father again." She says smiling.

"OH!" He says, grabbing her bag. "Let's go then!" He smiles. "By dad." He says, smiling ear to ear. "Natalie, Zack, say bye to mommy."

They all give her a kiss and a hug and they are on there way. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Six minutes… maybe five. I'll let you know in five or six minutes." She says, smiling.

"Smart ass." He says, smiling at his extremely pregnant wife.

"I was getting worried when you weren't coming home."

"Why? You knew I would be home as fast as I could get here."

"I am progressing faster then with the other two. I wouldn't be surprised if I delivered before 8." She says, wincing in pain.

"Right Major." He says, smiling. "Did you call your parents?"

"Yes, and they should be here later on tonight."

"Alright." He grins. He pulls into the Dr's parking lot and helps his wife out of the car.

"Shall we go have a baby?"

"Yes." She says, walking into the hospital.

"Dr. and Nurse Pierce, what a pleasure to see you today." The receptionist says, smiling.

"You too Joan."

"Is it time?"

"Yes." Margaret says smiling.

"Alright Nurse, we'll get you to your room. Let us know what you have."

"Definitely." She says smiling as they head into the room.

"You doing alright?"

"Fine, will you stop worrying?"

"It's my job to worry." He says, as she gets settled in the hospital bed.

At 7:30, Margaret gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl.

"It's a… GIRL." The OB says, holding the child up.

"A girl!" Hawkeye says, grinning from ear to ear. Natalie was a total daddy's girl, and he could not wait to have this one be the same.

"Congratulations Margaret, Hawk." The young doctor says, smiling. "We'll get her cleaned up and bring her right back to you."

"She's beautiful." Margaret says, watching the doctor take her away.

"Yes she is." Hawkeye says, smiling as he kisses her forehead.

"She is 6 pounds 4 ounces, 19 ½ inches long." The doctor says, as Hawkeye gets up to retrieve his new daughter.

"Thank you John." He says, shaking the doctor's hand, as he takes the newborn from his hands.

"You are most certainly welcome." He says. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Margaret says, smiling.

Hawkeye looks at her for a few seconds before handing her to Margaret. "What are you naming her?" John asks.

"Kimberly." Hawkeye says, looking up at his friend. "Kimberly Claire Pierce."

"Well, welcome to the world Kimberly Claire Pierce." He says, before leaving the room.

"She's perfect Margaret… absolutely perfect."

"She is… and she has your eyes."

"She has your features though. I think she is going to look like Natalie."

"I agree." He says. "Let me take her." As he plucks the baby from his wife's arms. Margaret lies back and watches her husband and daughter. "Well Kimberly… what do you think of this place so far? This world isn't so bad is it? No, I didn't think so. Well, you have an older sister and brother at home waiting to meet you. They are going to be crazy about you, but not as crazy as mommy and daddy are about you. You also have three sets of grandparents and some aunts and uncles too. You have a new cousin too named Kaitlyn, and you will probably be best friends with her." He keeps talking until both his daughter and wife are sleeping. After another half an hour the nurse comes back in to take Kimberly to the nursery. Hawkeye takes the time to go and call his father.

"Hello?"

"Dad…"

"Hi Hawk, well did you have the baby yet?"

"Well… I didn't have the baby, but Margaret did."

"Hot damn! What did she have?"

"A baby!"

"Benjamin!"

"You are the proud owner of a new granddaughter." He says, smiling.

"That's Great!" Daniel says, smiling.

"Is that Hawkeye?" The background noise said.

"Yeah." Daniel answers. "What did you name…"

"What did they have? How's my daughter?" Hawkeye hears Kate saying on the other line.

"Hold on a second Kate…" He says, before turning his attention back to the phone, "Hawk, talk to Kate for a second, but don't hang up because I want to hear what you named the baby."

"Alright Dad…"

"Hawkeye?"

"Hi Mom." He says smiling.

"How are you? How's Maggie? What did she have?"

"I am fine, so is Margaret. You are the proud owners of a new granddaughter." He says, smiling ear to ear.

"A Girl! It's a girl!" She says, loudly, to her husband. "What did you name her?"

"Kimberly."

"What's her middle name?"

"Claire… Kimberly Claire."

"Are visiting hours still happening?"

"No, actually they just stopped, but I can get you in. DO you want to come over now? Margaret's sleeping, but she should wake up soon."

"Yes, AL! Get your coat on, were going over to the hospital to see your new granddaughter and daughter. We will be there in a half an hour."

"Ok. I'll meet you at the front door. Tell my father to come, and just bring the kids with him."

"I will. Do you need to talk to your father again?"

"Yes, really quick."

"Ok, see you soon Hawkeye."

"Well, what's her name?"

"Kimberly… Kimberly Claire."

"Kimberly? I love it. We'll see you in a few minutes."

"Alright, bye dad." He says, as he hangs up. He looks at his watch and decides to call the Potters and BJ before his family comes.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Potter, how are you?"

"Oh hello Hawkeye, I am fine dear, and how are you?"

"Also fine, thank you. I was just calling to let you know that Margaret had the baby."

"Already?! She's a week and a half early!"

"Ten days, but yes she had it."

"Well, what do you have?"

"You are the proud owners of a new honorary granddaughter." He says, grinning.

"Excellent! Oh, hold on Sherman wants to talk to you… I will talk to you soon dear."

"Bye Mrs. Potter."

"Pierce?! What did you have?"

"A girl… I have a new daughter, and you have a new honorary granddaughter."

"Wahoo!" He says. "What did you name her?"

"Kimberly Claire."

"That is a beautiful name. Mildred, they named her Kimberly Claire. How's Margaret?"

"She's sleeping right now, but she is fine… tired, but fine."

"I bet."

"Well, listen, I have to go call BJ and then go let our parents into the hospital so I will talk to you in a few days."

"Alright, you give Margaret a kiss for me."

"I will sir, good bye."

"Good bye Hawkeye." He says hanging up.

He then proceeds to call his best friend. He dials the number and hears a young voice pick up, "Hello?"

"Hi Erin, its Uncle Hawk."

"Oh! Hi Uncle Hawk!"

"How are you darling?" He asks his niece.

"Good! How are you?!"

"Good thanks. Is your dad there?"

"Yeah, hold on." She says, before screaming "DAD! It's UNCLE HAWK! Here he is Uncle Hawk! Bye."

"Bye Erin."

"Hawk?"

"Hey Beej."

"How are you?"

"I'm absolutely wonderful, how are you?"

"Annoyed at the people who work under me, but anyway what's going on?"

"Ahh, now you know my pain as the chief surgeon in a hospital. I was calling to let you know that Margaret just had the baby."

"Really! That's great! She's early."

"Ten days, but yeah she had it."

"Well, what did you have?"

"A girl. I have another daughter Beej."

"Fantastic! Congratulations Hawk! Peg! Margaret had a girl. What did you name her?"

"Kimberly Claire."

"Kimberly Claire." He repeats to Peg, standing next to him. "How's Margaret?"

"Fine, and so is the baby."

"That's excellent."

"How's Peg feeling?"

"Better now that she had Kaitlyn." He smiles.

"Yeah… well listen I have to go let my family and hers into the hospital. I'll give you a call in a few days."

"Alright, give Margaret a kiss for me. I'll talk to you soon, and congratulations."

"Thanks Beej. Bye."

"Bye."

He heads to the front of the hospital, and sees both families walking through the door.

"DADDY!" Natalie says, running towards her father. He picks her up and kisses her head.

"Hey little girl. Don't tell me you missed me already."

"I did!" She says smiling. "Where's mommy?"

"Mommy is sleeping right now."

"Can we see my little sister?" She asks, looking up at him.

"No, you can't. You are too little, but Grammy, Grampy and Grandpop can. You have to wait till the baby comes home."

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"Yes I am, but not till after you two go to sleep, so you have to be really good for your grandparents." He says, looking at the Colonel and Kate. "How are you Colonel?"

"Fine, how are you?" He asked.

"Fine also."

The two still aren't getting along very well, but they put up with one another because of Margaret. Hawkeye looks around to see who is there to take the kids for a few minutes, and spots Julia. "Hey Julia?"

"Yes Hawkeye?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing too interesting, why?"

"Would you mind watching Nattie and Zack for a few minutes while I show my father

and Margaret's parents the baby?"

"No, of course not." She says, smiling brightly. "Come on kids, I think I have some candy for you two."

"YAY!" Both kids say, running to Julia.

"Not too much." Pierce says, smiling.

"Oh, what did you have?" She calls back, but Danny answers.

"I have a new sister, and her name is Kimberly."

"Never mind." She says to Hawkeye.

"Alright, let me take you to the nursery." He says, smiling as they follow him. When they get to the window, the nurse sees Hawkeye and smiles, heading over to the cradle that holds his daughter. She holds the infant up for the family to see.

"May I introduce you to Kimberly Claire Pierce." He says, smiling. "I'll be right back. Let me see if she is ready to go back to Margaret or not. He goes into the nursery, letting the grandparents gawk at the infant, and talks to the nurse. After they exchange a few words, she hands Kimberly over to her father and he walks out.

"Come on, I'll take you to Margaret." He says, smiling as he cradles the baby. He walks into the room and says, "Hey, you up for a few visitors?"

"Of course." She says, yawning as she struggles to sit up. "Hi mom, daddy, dad, Anna."

"How are you Margaret?" Daniel asked, giving his daughter-in-law a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm a bit sore, but nothing more."

The Colonel walks over to his daughter, kisses her and says, "She is perfect."

Margaret smiles and says, "Yeah, we think so too."

Kate kisses her daughter and says, "Congratulations. I am so proud of you Margaret." She then turns her attention towards newborn in her father's arms and says, "She's already a daddy's girl." She touches the baby's hand and says, "Can I hold her Hawkeye?"

"Of course, you're the Grammy." He grins, passing her to Kate.

"She's so little… She's smaller than Beth isn't she?"

"She's only 6 pounds even," Margaret says.

"What was Natalie?"

"7pounds 5 ounces." Hawkeye says, sitting next to Margaret, who instantly takes his hand.

"She is a complete mix of both of you." Daniel says, smiling.

"She looks more like Natalie then Zack though." The Colonel says.

"Yes, she does."

"Speaking of Nattie and Zack, where are they?"

"They're with Julia."

"Oh." She says.

"I couldn't sneak them in this time."

"I didn't expect you too."

"Al, do you want to hold her?" Kate asked her husband.

"Sure." He says, taking the newborn in his arms. He looks at her for a bit and then smiles.

"Well sir, does she pass inspection?" Margaret asked her father.

"With flying colors." He says not looking up from his granddaughter. He holds her for a bit longer before saying, "Do you want her Dan?"

"I would love to have her." He says, taking the child from him. "Well hello Kimberly,

I'm your Grandpop. You have your daddy's eyes, just like your sister and brother, but thankfully, you look more like your mother.

"Thanks dad." Hawkeye says, rolling his eyes. Margaret smiles, and looks at her daughter. She couldn't wait to hold her again, but wanted his and her parents to do so first, but Daniel must have caught on to this and says, "But I think your mommy wants you back, so you go bond with her." And he passes her over.

Margaret cuddles her instantly and smiles, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." They all stay for a little while longer until 9, when Daniel says, "We best be getting home. Those kids have got to be exhausted."

Hawkeye looks at his watch and says, "Yeah, it's an hour past there bed time."

"Alright." Kate says, smiling as she stands up. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye mom, dad, dad." She says, as they each kiss her.

"I'll be right back." Hawk tells her as he goes to get his kids. They were sitting on the floor playing and watching the TV that is in there. Zack is ready to fall asleep, but Natalie still looks ok.

"Daddy." Zack whines, as he walks over to him.

"You're tired aren't you Zachary." He questions and picks the two year old up.

"No." He says to him, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Well, you are going to go home now with Grammy, Grampy and Grandpop, and I'll be home tomorrow morning ok?"

"Ok." He says, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on munchkin." Kate says, as she takes the two year old.

"Daddy, can we see mom tomorrow?"

"No princess, but she'll be home the day after that."

"Ok." She says, smiling.

Hawkeye gives him a kiss and says, "I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

"Ok dad."

"Daddy… hug." Zack says, reaching to him. He hugs and kisses him.

"Alright we'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Daddy."

"Night Natalie, Night Beth.. Thanks for taking them Mom, dad, Anna, Colonel."

"It's my pleasure." Kate says, smiling. "We'll see you in a little while."

"Right." He says, smiling and walks them out. As soon as they are in the car he heads back with his wife. "Well, that was fun."

"Yeah… loads." Margaret says, taking a deep breath. "Do you want to hold her?"

"She done eating?"

"Yeah."

"Sure." He says, taking her. "You should be sleeping."

"I'm going too… are you staying?"

"No, I'm going to head home, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"Alright." She says, yawning.

"And you Miss Kimberly should be sleeping too." He says, looking at the infant. "You aren't going to be a night owl like your old dad are you?" The baby snuggles against him and slowly falls asleep.

"She better not be." Margaret smiles.

"How are you doing Nurse Pierce?"

"I'm ok, thank you."

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"No."

"Alright, well I'm going to take Kimberly for the night, and I'll bring her back when she's ready to eat."

"Alright." She says, as Hawkeye passes the sleeping infant over to the nurse."

"We'll see you in a few hours."

"Yup."

At about 11, Hawkeye leaves. He gets home and his father is still awake.

"Hi."

"Hi. How are you?"

"Exhausted, you?"

"Wonderful." He smiles, "I have a new granddaughter to spoil."

"Uh huh." He says, smiling.

"You look tired."

"I am exhausted."

"Did you tell everyone you have a daughter?"

"Yes, did you tell everyone you have a granddaughter?"

"Of course. What kind of Grandpop would I be if I didn't do that?"

"Well, I am going to go up to bed…"

"I'm doing the same. Good night son."

"Night dad." He says, smiling.

"Congratulations."

"You too." And with that, both men retire for the night.

A few days later, Margaret and Kimberly are allowed to come home. Margaret was glad to be home with her three kids, and Hawkeye was glad to have a bit of time off.

"We're home." Hawkeye calls to his family. Immediately Natalie and Zack run in and attach themselves to their mom's leg.

"MOMMY." She says, as Margaret leans down to pick her up.

"Hi Natalie. How are you?"

"Good! I missed you!"

"I missed you too. And I missed you too Zachary." Margaret says, painfully placing Natalie on the floor and picking up her son.

"Miss you." He smiles.

"Were you good for your grandparents?"

"Yup and guess what?" Natalie says.

"What?"

"Grandpop took us to get ice cream!"

"Wow, aren't you lucky. Did you say thank you?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Daddy, I want to see the baby."

"You want to see the baby? Are you sure?"

"Yes." She says, smiling.

"Ok." Hawkeye says as he walks into the family room and sits down.

"Oh!" Natalie says as she sees her little sister. "She's little."

"Yes she is."

"You were that small too Natalie, and you too Zack." Daniel says, smiling at his oldest granddaughter.

"No." Zack says, quite sure of himself.

"Well, you were a bit bigger." Kate says, smiling.

"See." Zack says to her Grandpop.

"Ok, ok, you caught me." He grins.

"Daddy, can I hold her?" Nat asks..

"Sure, sit down." Natalie quickly sits next to her father and holds her arms out. "Watch her head." He tells him as her places the infant in his daughter's arms.

"She's light."

"She's only six pounds."

"Wow." Natalie says, smiling. "Hi Kimberly." She says as the baby coos. "She likes me!"

"Of course she does." Margaret says, sitting down next to him. "You are her big Sister."

"Mommy, it's my turn!" Zack says, sitting next to her dad.

"Alright." She says, picking Kimberly back up and handing her to Zachary.

"I do it." He says, as Hawkeye supports his baby girls head.

"Ok, but be careful." He says, watching Zack hold onto her head.

"Look!" He says smiling proudly as he holds the baby.

"You're doing such a great job Zachary." The colonel says, smiling.

"Yup! She likes me!"

"That's because you're her big brother." Daniel says smiling.

"Yes! Ok daddy, all done." He says, as Hawkeye picks Kimberly back up.

"Who wants her now?"

"I'll take her." The Colonel says, picking up his granddaughter. "Well Kimberly, what do you think of your big brother and sister so far? They aren't so bad are they?" The baby smiles at him.

"Did you call BJ and the Colonel?"

"The day she was born." He smiling.

"Good."

"She's perfect." Anna smiles.

"Thanks Nana." Margaret smiles.

Margaret felt a bit overwhelmed with all of the people around, two kids, and the newborn. It was late when Dan and Anna went home, and Margaret's parents turned in at around eleven, which leaves Hawkeye and Margaret to spend time with Kimberly, just the three of them, and what makes it even better is that she was wide awake. Margaret had her in a pair of lightweight pink and purple pajamas, and she was absolutely adorable. She watches her parents very closely as they talk about her, and to her.

"She's perfect… absolutely perfect." Margaret smiles.

"She's from good stock."

"You know you are perfect don't you Kimberly? You know that you are absolutely perfect." She smiles, kissing her soft skin.

"We have the three most perfect children ever." He laughs.

"They are still Pierces…" Margaret smiles.

Hawkeye laughs, "Yeah, and they are Houlihan's too, so we have three kids we'll have to be looking out for."

"Definitely."

Kimberly falls asleep around midnight, and the parents place her in the bassinet upstairs, and they too go to bed. They were exhausted and happy all at the same time. They were truly blessed. They were now a family of 5, and they could not wait to start their lives once the Houlihan's leave, which came quickly. Two days after Margaret was out of the hospital the Houlihan's left. They were finally able to adapt to the larger family, and get the kids use to having a little sister in the house. It will take a while, but both parents knew everything would go back to normal sooner then they expected. But, like everyone, no one ever knows what is going to happen in their lives, and the same goes for the Pierces. With three kids under the age of five, it was sure to be an adventure, one that they would not give up for the world.

TBC…

Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them up! I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. R&R Please, but be kind! There are PLEANTY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Forgive the small mistakes… I know they can be annoying, and I'm trying to get rid of them…

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please R&R!

Thanks

STARY


	17. Pro's and Cons

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!

Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy the this chapter! Please R&R

September 16, 1960

Margaret is so lucky and grateful that Kimberly is an easy going baby, with two older siblings she has to be. Her older sister is like a second mother to her, and her older brother plays a bit too rough at times, however, she just takes it. The kids absolutely adored having her around the house. Kimberly was total daddy's girl now. She would wait for him to pick her up, cooing at him when he comes home from work. Hawk tries to be home every day at four, but sometimes that just doesn't happen. Right now, it is almost eleven, and Kimberly will be waking up soon from her morning nap, so Margaret decides to finish up the breakfast dishes. Just as she was putting the last one away Zachary comes waltzing in to the kitchen, "Mommy?"

"What honey?"

"Kimbly cwying." He says.

"Thank you for telling me." She says, patting his soft blond hair after placing the dish in the cupboard. "Would you like to come upstairs with me to get Kimberly?"

"Yes!" He says running to the steps. Margaret catches up with the two year old in her bed room. He takes her hand, "Mommy, pick up him."

"Pick HER up?"

"Yes. She cwying."

Margaret smiles, and moves Zack carefully out of the way, "Well hello Kimberly, did you have a nice nap? I bet you did." She smiles.

"She no cwying."

"I know, that's because we are here with her." She smiles, "Can you go into her room and get her clean clothes?" Margaret asks, beginning to change her diaper.

"Ok!" He smiles, running into her room and grabbing the outfit Margaret has on the crib rail for her. He loves helping his mother, so he was eager to get back and present the clothes to her.

"Thank you honey." She smiles and puts Kimberly in the little purple and blue outfit.

"When Nattie home mommy?"

"Daddy is going to pick her up after he is done work. Do you miss her?"

"Yup!"

Natalie was spending the day at her new grandparents house. Daniel and Anna about three weeks ago decided to get married, by means of a very small ceremony. Hawkeye was taking it very well, which Margaret was happy about. Margaret was thrilled for them.

"Mommy?"

"What?"

"I hold him?"

"Her honey, HER." She laughs, she has been called sir so many times, she doesn't want her daughters to be called him.

"Yup, hold HER." He stresses just like his mommy.

She laughs again, "Of course you can, sit up on Daddy's pillow, and hold out your arms." He does just what she tells him and holds his little sister. "Look Zack, she's looking at you."

"Yup!" He smiles proudly, "She like me."

"That's because you're her big brother."

"Yup!"

They stay upstairs and play with Kimberly on the "big bed" till twelve, "Do you want some lunch Zack?"

"Yes!" He smiles, as she takes Kimberly from his hands and runs downstairs. 

Margaret smiles, "You aren't hungry yet are you Kimberly?" When the baby squirms in her arms, "I didn't think you were."

At one thirty, both kids go down for a nap, which gives Margaret about 2 to 2 ½ hours to relax. She turns the television on, and cleans up the living room before she sits down on the couch and tries to get a little sleep before the kids wake up. She is able to sleep till 3:15 when Zack comes down and crawls on top of her. "Hi buddy."

"Hi."

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes." He says, cuddling against her. She loves it when he first wakes up because he was a little "cuddle bug" as her mother puts it. He was happy just laying with her for ten to twenty minutes. "Mommy?"

"What honey?" She asks as he looks up at her with his fathers blue eyes.

"I get snack?"

She smiles, "What would you like?"

"Hmm…" He says, running into the kitchen, knowing his mommy would follow, "I want… a cookie pease." He smiles.

"A cookie?"

"Pease."

"Ok." She says, grabbing him a cookie and a glass of milk.

"Thank you mommy." He smiles, and begins to munch on his cookie.

"You're welcome honey." She smiles, looking at her watch, Kimberly would sleep for another half an hour so she could give her son all the attention he needs. "Looks like it's you and me for the next few minutes buddy."

"Yup!"

While he eats the cookie, the phone rings, and Margaret goes to answer, "Hello?"

"Hi Margaret."

"Hi Peg, how are you?" She smiles.

"Fine thanks, you?"

"Doing great. How are the kids?"

"Wonderful. How about your guys?"

"Driving me crazy, but they are doing great." Peg smiles.

"Well that's great."

"So, how's Kimberly?"

"She's wonderful. Did you get the pictures?"

"We did, did you get ours?"

"We did. How's Katie?"

"She's also doing wonderful. She's sleeping through the night now, so BJ and I are grateful."

"I wish Kimberly did that, but she just isn't there yet."

"Give her time, Kaitlyn wasn't sleeping through the night until she turned 2 months, Kimberly has a few days still."

Margaret laughs, "True. We probably should start scheduling a trip to see each other."

"That's why I was calling. I was talking to BJ and we were thinking about November to fly out there."

"Why not just come for Thanksgiving? How long does Erin have off of school?"

"A week, but we'd pull her out a few days early. I can't believe she is going to be in first grade."

"Me neither."

"It feels like she was just born and I can't believe its been seven years."

"I feel the same way with Natalie… and now Zack. I mean, two, and four, they are getting too big too fast."

"They are, but back to our planning. Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, we would love to have you six up here."

"That sounds great. We really miss you guys."

"We miss you too, but I think our husbands are going into withdraw from not operating together, and seeing each other every day."

"I'm sure our kids are too, especially the girls."

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Margaret smiles. "So, what day are you planning on coming out here?"

"Well, thanksgiving is on the 24th this year, so what do you say around the 20th? The 20th till the 27th?"

"Sounds great! You book it and let me know the information!"

"Alright Margaret, I will."

They women talk for a little while before Kimberly wakes up, "Peg, Kimberly just woke up, so I have to run. I'll talk to you soon?"

"Definitely, give everyone a kiss for us."

"Yours too. Bye Peggy."

"Bye Margaret."

Margaret hangs up, kisses her son who just finishes his snack, and was in the living room playing with his toys and walks upstairs to get the baby, "Hello Kimberly. How are you baby girl? Did you have a nice nap? You slept really well, and gave mommy enough time to talk to your Aunt Peggy, who you will be meeting in a couple months." She continues to talk to her as she changes her diaper, "Daddy will be home very soon, and so will Natalie. You are probably missing the two of them by now. I know Daddy is going crazy without you and your siblings, yes he is. Now, you are all clean, lets go downstairs with Zack ok?"

Margaret and the kids spend the next thirty minutes together until the door opens.

"Daddy!" Zack says and runs over bypassing his sister who was running towards her mom and sister.

"Hi buddy, how are you pal?"

"Good." He smiles, hugging him after he has been picked up.

"Were you good for mommy?"

"Yup!"

"Did you help with Kim?" He asks, knowing what he called her.

"Yup! I help wif her, Kimbly good baby."

"She is a good baby." He smiles, and walks into the family room, bending down to kiss his wife, "Hi honey."

"Hi." She smiles, "I had a call from Peggy today."

"Oh? How is she?"

"Great. They are coming up for Thanksgiving." She smiles.

"Really?! That's great! What day are they coming?"

"They are planning to come from the 20-27th. Maybe earlier, depending on their schedule."

"Excellent." He says, putting his son down on the ground. "Did you hear that Kimberly?

You get to meet your Uncle, Aunt and Cousins." He smiles, taking her from his wife's arms. "And how are you Miss Kimberly? Did you have a good day of eating, sleeping and pooping? I'm sure you did."

"Mommy, guess what?" Natalie smiles.

"What?"

"Grandpop took me on the boat!"

"He did?!" Margaret says, a bit shocked. She was four, but she was Margaret's baby, and always would be.

"Yup! Me, and Cassidy, and Grandpop, and Nana!"

"Well, did you have fun?"

"Yup!"

"Did you know she was going on the boat?" She asks, looking at her husband.

"No, but I wouldn't worry about it, there were only two kids, one for each adult, so if anything did happen, which it didn't, Natalie would be fine."

Margaret begins to open her mouth, but quickly shuts it, "What did you do on the boat Nattie?"

"Fished." She smiles, "And I catched one!"

"You did?"

"Yup!"

"How big?"

"THIS BIG!" She says, holding her arms about three feet apart.

"That's a pretty big fishy for such a little girl." She smiles.

"It was!"

"I bet. Did Cassidy catch anything?"

"She caughted a fish too. Litter then mine."

Margaret smiles, "Sounds like you had a pretty good day then."

"Yup!"

"Do you know who I talked to today Nat?"

"Who?"

"Aunt Peggy."

"REALLY?!"

"Yes I did, and she wants to come see you."

"And Gillian?"

"And Gillian."

"And Uncle BJ?"

Margaret laughs, "And Uncle BJ, and Erin, and Michael and Katie."

"Oh new baby too!"

"Yup, they miss you very much."

"Me too?" Zack asks, running over to his mom.

"Yup, they miss you very much too." She laughs, looking over at Hawkeye.

"Daddy?"

"Yes princess?"

"Can I hold my sister?"

"Sure." He smiles, as she sits right next to him. He places the baby in her arms and smiles.

"Thank you!"

"You are welcome." He says, kissing her. She smiles and Zack jumps onto Hawk's lap.

"I missed you today buddy."

"Missed you." He says, smiling.

"Mommy, when is Aunt Peggy and Uncle BJ coming?"

"They are going to be here for Thanksgiving. Maybe it will snow, and then the seven of you can play outside in it."

"Yeah!" She smiles, "But not Kimberly. She's too little."

"Right, not Kimberly, and not Kaitlyn, so it will just be the five of you."

"Ok!"

"Did you hear the number you said?" Hawkeye asks.

"Huh?"

"The seven of them?! We have seven kids between the two of us."

"I know." She smiles, "It's incredible isn't it?"

"Yeah. Our little Kimberly here makes it number seven, isn't that right Kimberly?"

The baby coos and kicks her feet, "That's right!"

"Daddy, put Kimbly on floor!"

'Why?"

"I play wif her too."

"Ok." He says, taking the infant and placing her on the blanket by the TV so both kids can play with her. Margaret loves watching the kids play with Kimberly, but she was so little Margaret watched them like a hawk. Natalie was pretty gentle with the baby, but Zack would pull on her a bit too hard, "Zack, be gentle with her, she's little." Margaret smiles, as he pulls at her foot.

"Ok mommy." He smiles.

When Kimberly has enough she will let out a cry, but she is very patient. She was so happy as long as there were people around to pay attention to her. She was very content just being held by her parents, and she rarely cries. Margaret and Hawkeye keep the kids in their bedroom for about two months, before moving them permanently into the nursery room. Margaret loves to just sit and watch the kids sleep.

By 8:00, the kids are up in their beds every night. This gives Margaret, Hawkeye, and sometimes the baby, a bit of alone time, that they could not get enough of. "So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Hawkeye asks, as he sits next to her on the couch.

"I have to go sign Nattie up for kindergarten at 10. I'm taking Natalie and Zack over to your fathers in the morning, and I'll take Kimberly with me."

"You should just leave her with Anna too."

"That's a lot of kids for her. I think her grandkids are coming over too, so I will probably be almost kid-less tomorrow."

"Gives you and Kimberly some time alone… and more time to yourself." He smiles.

"Yeah, so when she is sleeping I will probably be cleaning up the mess your child made for me in the first hour."

"They can clean it up."

"Oh, believe me," She says, leaning against him, "They do, but not well enough yet."

Hawkeye laughs, "Not well enough? How well should a four and a two year old clean?"

Margaret smiles, "As well as they do now, but not up to my standards."

"Right Major."

"I can't believe Nat is going to school in September." She sighs.

"You still have a year with her at home."

"I know, but it seems like just yesterday we were bringing her home… now it's Kimberly we just brought home and Natalie we are letting go."

"We could have another one, keep the trend going."

"I don't know… I'm beginning to think I'm a bit too old to do this stuff again… I mean I'll be thirty-six in eight months…"

"You aren't to old, yet."

"I guess you're right… to be old I'd have to be at least 37." She smiles, poking him in the side.

"Watch it, or your on the couch."

"You wouldn't dare." She smiles. "You like sleeping with me too much."

"I'm just an old softy when it comes to sleeping in a bed with a woman." He smiles. "So, do you think my dear baby daughter will sleep through the night?"

"I hope so, but she may be a night owl like her father." She smiles.

"Then I'll get her tonight."

"You don't have what she wants." Margaret laughs.

"Thank god."

"You can get up with her tonight if you really want too though."

"Alright." She says smiling. "I'll get a bottle set up for her… but you know tonight will be the one night she doesn't wake up, because Daddy would be the one getting her. She loves to let her Daddy sleep."

"I have a gift…"

"Of putting girls to sleep?"

"I do a good job of keeping you up." He smiles at her silence, "See?"

"I think I'm going to bed… are you coming?" She smiles.

"Sure." He says, standing up. "There's a bottle in the fridge?"

"Yes… I think, go check for me."

"I'll have to lock the doors anyway." He smiles, walking into the kitchen. He closes everything up and joins his wife upstairs. It is 11:00 and both are exhausted. Margaret checks on the kids, brushes her teeth and gets into bed, followed soon by her husband.

Hawkeye keeps his promise and gets up with the baby. He brought her downstairs and warmed up the bottle and fed her. He talks to Kimberly, like usual, as she takes the bottle. As soon as she finishes she smiles up at him. He relishes in these moments with her. He normally hated being woken up through the night, let alone up at two in the morning, but with the kids he didn't mind so much.

"So Kimberly, you and mommy get to spend the day together. I bet you are going to love it! Mommy needs some time alone with you. You are a lot less trouble then your sister and brother." She starts fussing a bit, but Hawkeye just stands up with her and walks around a little bit, "I know, I don't like it when I want to fall asleep and can't. Can't you sleep? Just close your eyes, and go to sleep. I don't mind. I love these moments with you, but I like sleeping too." By three, Hawk was able to put her down and go to sleep himself until six when the alarm went off. He reluctantly pries himself away from his wife like he does almost every morning and gets ready to go to work. Margaret gets up with Kimberly at seven, and the other two shortly after.

"Alright you two." She smiles when the kids were done with breakfast, "It's time to go get dressed. We have to go over to Grandpop's house."

"Why?" Zack asks.

"Because I have to go sign Natalie up for school next year."

"Oh yeah!" Natalie smiles. "I get to go to school!" She says, practically jumping up and down.

"Next September you do." Margaret smiles, "That is if I let you grow up."

"Mommy…"

"Whatty?"

"I have to grow!"

"But why?"

"Because that's what kids do, we get big like you."

"I don't want you too."

"I have too." She laughs, "You get Kimberly still."

"Oh, ok, she can be my baby." She laughs at her daughter, kissing her cheek. "Come on, lets go get dressed."

"Mommy!" Natalie calls in disgust.

"What?"

"I don't want to wear this."

"But you love this outfit."

"Not for today! I want my blue dress!"

"Ok." She says, sighing. Natalie was getting far too picky with her clothing. She may look like her daddy, but she was her mommy through and through.

"Mommy! Not that one!"

"Natalie…"

"No! I don't want that blue dress, I want my other one!"

"Which blue dress honey?" Margaret says, starting to lose her patients. She was juggling her daughter in one hand and Nat's wardrobe in the other.

"That one!"

"This one?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, put it on and hush."

She smiles, and puts the dress on, while Margaret walks into her son's room, "Ah, my easy child. Come here buddy." She smiles, holding up his shirt.

"Ok mommy!" He smiles, raising his hands up. She puts Kimberly down on his bed and puts his shirt and pants on quickly, "Ok pal, you stay here and play a bit, I have to dress Kimberly."

"Ok."

Margaret picks her daughter back up and heads into the nursery and lays her on the changing table, "Alright angel, how about a dress for you too?" She smiles, putting her in a little blue jumper with a purple one length outfit underneath. Margaret always had the kids dressed in the cutest clothes. "Ok, you are all set sweetie, and we are going to have the day together. Lets go take your brother and sister over to Grandpop and Nana's house." She smiles, "Nattie, Zack, come on kids, lets go see Nana."

"Is Grandpop there too?"

"No honey, but he'll be home by lunch time. Today is his early day."

"Oh ok!"

"Now let's go." She says, piling the kids in the car. Each of them had their 'special seats' which were in the back or next to Margaret. They weren't as secure as Margaret had wanted, but they were good enough for now. They drive over three streets to the Pierce household, and gets the kids out. The two oldest run full force at the door, and Margaret takes her time with Kimberly. 

"Hi Anna."

"Hi honey." She smiles. "Hi kids, hello Kimberly. Is mommy being mean and keeping you from your Nana?"

Margaret laughs, "That's just what I'm trying to do." Margaret kisses her two oldest, "You both be good. Thanks Anna!"

"Any time. I think Grandpop is going to take two of his perfect grandkids out to lunch."

"Really Nana?"

"Really Natalie." She smiles.

"Good!"

"Well I'm going to run. I'll see you around five."

"Would you like to stay for dinner? We are having chicken."

"Sure, that sounds wonderful! I'll let Hawk know."

"Ok, see you around five."

"Bye." She says and walks out of the house, "Alright Kimberly, let's go sign Natalie up, hen we will pop into the hospital and see daddy. I think he wants to see you."

Margaret drove over to Beachside School and saw a few of the people she is friendly with. Nat got along with almost anyone and played with almost everyone.

"Hi Margaret."

"Hi Jen, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Fine too."

"Kimberly looks more like her daddy every day. Look at those blue eyes. She is actually awake this time." She says, looking at the bright eyed baby in the stroller.

"She does and yes, she slept late this morning. Hawk got up with her around two.

"I wish Dave would get up with them. You are so lucky."

Margaret smiles, she is very lucky. Hawk was a devoted husband and father, "Can you believe that the girls are old enough to go to school?"

"I sure can't. I remember when Susan was about Kim's size."

"I know how you feel."

"I can't wait till my baby is born."

"Number four?"

"Fourth and final." She laughs, "What about you? Are you done?"

"We aren't too sure yet. I'll think about that when Kimberly's a bit older."

"I don't blame you." She smiles.

The women talk as they fill out the paperwork for their daughters, "Where are you going now?"

"To the hospital to see Hawk."

"Well that is nice, tell him I said hello."

"I will." She smiles, Jen and Hawk grew up together and were still pretty good friends, "Do you want to bring Susan over one day this week to play?"

"How about I pick up Nattie? You have the baby… and you can repay me in three months."

Margaret laughs, "Ok, give me a call tomorrow and we'll set up a time."

"Ok! I'll talk to you soon!"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Margaret and Kimberly then go to the hospital, "Hi Jan."

"Hi Mrs. Pierce. Hello Kimberly." She coos at the baby in her mothers arms.

"How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Fine." Margaret smiles. "Where's my husband at?"

"He's almost done his rounds, let me page him for you."

"Thank you. I'll go wait in his office." Margaret says heading into his office. "Your Daddy works too hard." She says, looking at all of the charts on his desk he still has to finish.

About ten minutes later, Hawkeye comes in, "Hi honey." He smiles.

"Hi yourself." She says, kissing him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Did you miss me that much?" He asks, plucking his daughter from her arms. "How are you angel? Are you having a fun day with Mommy?"

"We are, and we are having dinner at your fathers house at five."

"Ok, I'll be there."

"Good." She smiles, sitting down on the couch. "What time will you be leaving the hospital?"

"No later then 4:30."

"So anytime after 4:30?" Margaret jokes.

"Funny." He says, sitting next to her. "Did you get Nattie all signed up?"

"Yes. She starts September 4 at 8:00am."

"So you have a year with her at home still."

"Yeah." She smiles, and nods. Kimberly lets out a shrill whine, "What is that about Miss Kimberly? Is Daddy not paying enough attention to you?" She smiles.

Hawkeye looks down at her and she gets quiet, and gives him a smile, "Two months and you already know how to work me over don't you?"

"She has her older sister to look at and see how to be a true Daddy's girl."

"When are your parents coming up?"

"Next week."

"I'll make sure that I'm working."

"Pierce…" Margaret warns.

"Margaret…"

"Don't start… you and my dad seemed to be getting along the other month."

"Till he comes over and tries to run my household like the army, and tell me how to raise my kids."

"Please be nice…" She begs, as he sighs, "For me?"

"No promises." He says, "Right Kimberly?"

"Just be respectful ok?"

Before Hawkeye could answer, he was called into surgery, "Well girls, that's my cue, I'll see you tonight." He kisses Kimberly before handing her over to his wife, and gives her a kiss too, "I love you both."

"You too. Have fun."

"Always." He says, giving her one of his award winning smiles before turning and walking out the door.

"Alright Kimberly, lets head home."

On Monday, the Houlihan's come in the early afternoon for their weeks stay. Hawkeye has been working late all week and hasn't seen the kids much at all. He wasn't stalling to see the Houlihan's and the way the week has been going he would have rather been home with the Colonel rather than in the hospital. At least he would be home with his family. He came home at midnight on Monday, and walks into the house. He is very glad that everyone is sleeping. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now, all he wanted to do was jump in bed and sleep for the five hours he has left. He checks on the kids quietly, closing the door behind them. He looks in on Kimberly and sees her wide awake. She wasn't crying so Hawkeye hopes she would go to sleep as soon as he left, but as soon as he turns away from her, she starts crying. 

"Come on Kimberly, cut me some slack honey, I've been operating all day." He says, walking over to her crib, "Can you please go to sleep?" She continues to cry, so he picks her up, "Alright, alright, I know you aren't hungry, but you are going to wake everyone up." He walks takes her out into the hallway, and walks downstairs, "I missed you a lot, but listen Angel… I'm exhausted." He sits down on the couch with he, and lies her on his chest, still crying. "Can we go to sleep please?" He lies and rubs her back. "What's wrong with you tonight huh?" The baby still cries, he sits back up and walks around with her. They pace the entire first floor, "You are going to wake everyone up honey."

By one o'clock, the baby was still wide awake and fussing. Hawkeye heard footsteps coming towards them, and he turns around, "Colonel."

"Pierce." He says, "Having problems?"

"Nope, we are just fine."

"Since when is having a child crying for an hour fine?"

"We are fine."

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"I do."

"Do you want me to take my granddaughter?"

"No, thank you, I'll keep my daughter with me."

"She's probably hungry."

"She's not, she's just tired."

"I'd try to feed her…"

"She's fine."

"Well…"

"Colonel… she is my daughter."

"I've raised two daughters, I think I know a bit more about children then you."

"And I've raised three."

"You haven't even begun to raise them. I'll show you, she's hungry."

"She isn't hungry." He says, raising his voice, startling the baby, who starts to cry. "If you are just here to criticize, please leave. I have to get her back to sleep."

"I think…"

"I don't care what you think right now Colonel… I've operated on about twenty patients in three days, I have had barely any sleep, and my daughter is miserable. I could care less what you think right now, get it SIR?"

"Captain, you are out of line."

"Good night Colonel." He says, walking away from the Colonel and into his den, locking the door, "Your pop-pop is a real pain in the ass." He grumbles to the baby. She stops crying and looks up at him, "You know that don't you? Can you please go to sleep? I'd like to go to sleep too honey." He says, turning on the desk lamp low, laying down on the couch with her, rubbing her back, "I know you haven't seen me much this week, and I love seeing you, but I really need some sleep. I feel like I'm back in the MASH." He sighs. Around three, the baby finally falls asleep, and he goes upstairs, puts her in the nursery and climbs into bed, clothes and all. Margaret rolls over and looks at him, "Hi." He smiles, kissing her.

"You're home late."

"No, I got home at twelve."

"It's three in the morning."

"Kimberly woke up."

"What? When?"

"She was awake when I went in to her room to check on her."

"I didn't hear her."

"I took her downstairs pretty quick, and closed your door."

"Honey, you should have told me I would have taken her."

"It's fine. I haven't seen her much. I just want to sleep now." He says.

"Good night." She says, smiling.

"Good night."

Hawkeye ended up getting three hours of sleep, and he was up and out of the house by seven. Margaret hates this schedule, but knows she can't do a damn thing about it. She is quite busy with her parents the next day. The kids sleep late, well till 7:30, but Kimberly was up by 7:00. Margaret goes into the nursery and picked up her daughter, who immediately stops her tears, and smiles. "I think Pop-Pop is downstairs, should we go see him?" Margaret asks her as they walk downstairs, "Morning dad."

"Morning Margaret." He says, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Are you hungry?"

"I am, what would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll get it."

"Nonsense." Al says, "I'll make it. You have enough to worry about raising three kids without any help."

"What are you talking about? I have Hawk. I see him all the time."

"All the time?"

"Well usually at night."

"When does he see the kids?"

"Dinner time."

"All the time?"

"No, not all the time, but most of the time."

"Like the past few nights?"

"Dad, it's not that big of a deal. We make it work. I'm use to the hospital life."

"But…"

"Eggs." She says.

"What?"

"I'd like scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast." Margaret says changing the subject.

"Ok." He says walking into the kitchen.

"Daddy and Pop-pop are going to have a hard time playing nice this visit I fear Kimberly."

Ten minutes later, Margaret and the Colonel were eating breakfast. It was truly nice to have someone who was doing the cooking for a change. Margaret had Kimberly next to her as she ate her breakfast. The baby watched both adults with big blue eyes, "One day you'll be able too eat this stuff doll." The Colonel smiles at his youngest granddaughter.

"Not too soon I hope." Margaret smiles, "I like her at this age."

"Your sister will be coming home in November, for thanksgiving. Would you like to come down?"

"Actually, I was going to ask all of you if you wanted to come up here."

"You had Thanksgiving last year."

"I know, but BJ and Peg are flying up with the kids, and we are planning on just staying home."

"I'll have to check with your mother. I think she really wants to have it."

"Well that's fine, then we'll just see you Christmas."

"I'll talk to your mother."

"Ok, but dad, it's not that big of a deal. We've missed Thanksgiving before…"

"When you were all the way on the other side of the country or world we did."

"I'm not telling the Hunnicutt's that they can't come dad. You and mom will just have to come up here if you want to see us."

"We'll see." He says, smugly, sipping his coffee. He winces as he takes a sip of coffee, which did not go unnoticed by Margaret.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine."

"Does your arm hurt?"

"It's fine Margaret." He says, rubbing his left arm, "It's probably from carrying the suitcases. They are pretty heavy."

"I begged you to let me carry one."

"Nonsense. Then you would have been the one sore."

"You're right."

At two, the phone rings and Kate answers it, "Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Hello Hawkeye, how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Fine. When will I be seeing you?"

"Tomorrow. I took off for a few days. I haven't seen the kids in around five days."

"Margaret said that."

"Is she around?"

"Sure, hang on." She says, taking the receiver away from her mouth, "Maggie! Hawkeye's on the phone!"

"Thanks Mom!" She smiles, passing Kimberly over to her mother, "Hi!"

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Exhausted."

"I bet." She says sympathetically, "Will you be home for dinner?"

"Not tonight, but I have off tomorrow till Sunday, well, Saturday and Sunday I am on call, and gave everyone threats that if they call me I will be killing them."

"Well, it will be nice to see you." She smiles.

"How are the kids?"

"Fine, Natalie and Zachary really miss you."

"Is Nat around? I'd like to talk to them both."

"Hold on." She says, "Nattie! Daddy wants to talk to you."

Natalie runs full speed into the kitchen and takes the phone, "Hi daddy!"

"Hi princess, how are you?"

"Good, but I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"When will you come back?"

"Tomorrow. I'll be home in my room when you wake up."

"Yay! I can wake you up!"

"I'll be glad to see you." He smiles.

"Ok! Do you want to talk to Zack?"

"Please."

"Ok I love you!"

"I love you too Princess."

"Daddy!" The small voice calls.

"Hi buddy!"

"Hi! Come home?"

"Tomorrow, when you wake up I'll be home!"

"Good! Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too! Bye."

"So, tonight around midnight?" Margaret smiles, as she gets back onto the phone.

"Possibly later… but I'm aiming for twelve."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too, and I'll see you tonight."

"Bye."

"Bye." And with that she hangs up.

"Mommy?"

"What Natalie?"

"I miss daddy."

"I know honey, but you'll see him tomorrow morning."

"I want to see him now." She pouts.

"He wants to see you too."

"Yes." She says, hugging Margaret's legs.

"You'll get to see him for the next few days."

"Good."

Margaret kisses her and then she is on her way.

Hawkeye comes home about 4:00am and quietly gets into bed. He didn't want to wake up Margaret, and succeeded. He slept till 7 when Natalie comes in, followed by Zack, however, Margaret ells him to keep on sleeping after he mumbled that he didn't get home till 4:00, and ushers the kids out of their room and downstairs. Margaret wondered how long Natalie will last until she begs to go wake up daddy. She lasted till 10:00. Margaret knew that she was working up the courage to ask, and before she did so Margaret smiles, "Honey, why don't you go upstairs and see if Daddy is awake?"

"Ok!" She smiles and runs upstairs. She quietly opens up the door, and goes over to the bed, climbing up and lying across him, with her head on his chest, hugging him, "Good morning." He smiles, looking into the same blue eyes he has.

"Morning Daddy."

"How are you?"

"Good. I missed you."

"I missed you too." He smiles, rubbing her back, "Have you been good?"

"Yup! Will you come play with me?"

"I'm going to get a shower first ok?"

"Ye." She smiles, "But be fast Daddy!"

"I will." HE laughs, giving her a kiss and placing her on the floor. He stands up and heads into the bathroom for a shower, then dresses in record breaking time… for him. He then heads downstairs and sees his family all together for the first time in five days. Nat and Zack immediately want him to play and he is more than happy to oblige. Kimberly was busy being help by his father-in-law, so she was content for the moment. She didn't even see him at first, but only ten or fifteen minutes later, she started to make noises when she heard her daddy.

"What's the problem Kimberly?" Hawkeye asks, seeing his daughter squirming in the Colonels arms.

"She's probably hungry."

"She's not." Margaret smiles, "She must just want her daddy."

"Is that a fact?" He asks, when his granddaughter screams.

"Just pass her over." Margaret laughs. 

Hawkeye stands up, and takes his daughter who immediately turns off the waterworks and smiles.

"You spoiled brat." Margaret laughs, when she sees the huge smile on the three month olds face. "Was daddy not paying enough attention to you?"

"You just missed your old man, didn't you Kimberly?"

"I'm shocked she still remembers you." Al quips.

Hawkeye shoots a look back at him, "Excuse me?"

"Well, you are so busy with your job and not with your family that it's a miracle she remembers you. Three month olds usually don't remember people they don't see."

Hawkeye begins to open his mouth, but shuts it quickly when he sees Margaret's face, and the kids looking at him, "Come on Natalie, Zachary, Kimberly, lets go into the basement. I feel a fit coming on." He grumbles.

The kids run downstairs, followed by Hawkeye. Margaret gives her father one of her looks, "Don't look at me like that Margaret."

"Don't you ever criticize my husband in front of my children, do you hear me?"

"Don't you talk to me like that, I am your father!"

"And I love you, but right now, I don't like you very much. Don't bad mouth my husband in front of my children ever again." She says, storming into the kitchen.

"Al…" Kate says, sighing, before walking into the kitchen after her daughter, "You know how he is Margaret…"

"Its no excuse. Natalie picks up on things now. He raised two kids… he should know better!" She shouts, and watches her mom open her mouth, "Don't try to defend him!"

"You are just as stubborn as he is Margaret…"

"I just don't think he should badmouth my children's father in front of them. I know they both hate each other, but…"

"I agree."

"At least someone does."

"So, what's this I hear about us not spending thanksgiving together this year?"

"The Hunnicutt's are coming up."

"Your father told me that you weren't coming down."

"I can't mom… but I offered to have all of you come up here."

"Won't that be too much?"

"What's six more people? Two of them being under the age of 4."

"Well, I'll call your sister and ask."

"Ok." Margaret smiles.

"How's Daniel?"

"He's doing great. I haven't seen him happier."

"Excellent. Is he going to be gracing us with his presence?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" The Colonel asks.

"Hawk's dad is coming over."

"Oh, good."

Margaret knows how her father is. He will never apologize, but if he feels guilty, he will come over and talk about anything. "Dad? Are you feeling alright?"

"Never better, why?"

"You don't look well… you look pale."

"I'm fine." He says, rubbing his arm a bit again.

"You're flushed."

"Margaret, will you stop it?"

"I'm sorry I'm concerned about you!"

"Stop it. I will not have my daughter worrying about me."

"I'm not just your daughter, I'm a nurse, and my husbands a doctor… if you don't feel well you should let him or I check you out and…"

"Margaret Elizabeth… that is enough!"

Margaret sighs and keeps her ideas to herself. She looks at her watch and sees that it is noon, she heats up Kimberly's bottle and smiles, calling to her husband, "Hawk, bring Kimberly up please."

"Ok." He smiles, and walks up the stairs.

"Here, give her this. She has to be hungry now."

"Are you hungry Kim? Do you want something to eat? I bet you do." He smiles, sitting down at the table with her.

"Natalie, Zack, what do you want for lunch kids?"

"Peanut butter!"

"Peanut butter!"

"Ok, come on up and eat." Margaret smiles, pouring them each a glass of milk.

At twelve thirty, Hawkeye gets a phone call, "Yeah? You're kidding me… when?.... Now?.... Alright, alright, I'll be right in." He sighs, hanging up the phone.

"Hawk…" Margaret says knowing what was coming.

"One of my patients needs immediate surgery… she was scheduled for Monday, but just took a turn for the worse."

"Daddy? You going to work?"

"Only for a little while honey. I'll be home before you go to bed…" He says, feeling absolutely awful. Natalie looks like she was ready to cry when he kisses and hugs her, "I'll see you in a bit." He kisses his family an heads off to work, cursing the entire way. It is the life of the surgeons though. He knows that the second he gets back in, his father-in-law was going to open his huge mouth….but he can't think of that right now… he needs to think about his patient, and how quick he can get in and out, but be effective.

"Hawkeye, let's go, she's prepped…"

"Couldn't you do this?"

"She wanted you…"

"Its routine!"

"All the more for you to be done with it in about three hours… spleen, gallbladder, and kidney."

"Organ recital?"

"Something like that." Dave laughs.

"Alright, lets get moving, I want to be out of here by six."

Hawkeye works hard for three hours and they are finally finished, and he scrubs and leaves. Natalie stayed with him the entire night. She didn't want him to leave again. By eight, Hawkeye put the kids into bed. Then he started downstairs and heard the Colonel saying how horrible of a father he is. Hawkeye is furious as he reaches the final step. He hears Margaret defending him, and Kate also, but Hawkeye just knows that words are going to be mixed.

"Dad, he is a surgeon… surgeons have horrible work schedules sometimes! I knew this before we married, and I still went though with it."

"You could have stayed in the army, lived your life, move onto a Colonel, been one of the most decorated nurse in the army!"

"I didn't want that! It wasn't me! Korea changed me dad… I met Hawkeye, I met some of the best friends that I have ever had, I got married and divorced, I had my fill of the army!"

"Well, nursing, you went into the army for nursing, and with a husband who is a surgeon you could never leave your children to go back into nursing."

"So what's wrong with that? I love staying home with my kids, and I do some nursing still. If Hawk's dad needs a nurse, I go in and help out."

"You are a surgical nurse."

"And I know the schedules are hell… I don't want to be apart from my children that long!" She says, beginning to raise her voice.

"Your husband shouldn't be leaving you with three children for days at a time, only seeing YOU sometimes for dinner and to sleep…"

"You know something Colonel…" Hawkeye says, coming in to the room, "I should stay home every single day of the week, not bring in any money and buy things for my family by love, just like you did. You were there every single birthday right? Every single holiday? You saw your daughters grow up every second of the day right?"

"That's different."

"How? Please enlighten me."

"I was over seas."

"Oh, so if I was over seas this would be fine? If I was fighting for my country the way you did, would be fine?"

"Yes, it would be."

"So, lets see, you leave for years at a time…"

"I sent every pay check home…"

"Yeah, and I come home with every pay check. I am home almost all the time. My job is usually 6am till 6pm, and I come home to eat and play with my family. I put the kids to bed, and I wake up with them in the mornings."

"It is your job."

"I wouldn't be criticizing me because you sure as hell weren't home when your children needed you. You were away fighting a war that we never even needed to fight!"

"WW1 and WW2 were fights we needed to partake in… you owe me your freedom son."

"I owe you jack shit Colonel!"

"If you cared about your family, you would see them more than once a week. They deserve better than you! You are selfish… all you care about is yourself and your pay check. Its fine if you don't see your kids isn't it?"

"Dad…." Margaret pleads.

"Margaret, you stay out of this!" Her father growls. "You never cared about your family… never."

"Do you see what you are doing to your daughter!? Do you enjoy making her feel horrible?"

"She needs to know what an asshole she is married too before you go off with another woman and leave her permanently high and dry."

"Leave them high and dry right Colonel? Like you did every time you left to go over seas?! Like every time you moved because you had to go onto a different base? Treating your daughter like she didn't exist because she was a girl? How many birthdays did you make of your kids?"

"Pierce!" Margaret says, as she watches both men stand to their feet, her father first, then her husband. If she was any other person, she would have been brought to tears by this argument, but she was too strong. She wouldn't give them the satisfactory of seeing them cry.

"I'm surprised your kids still remember you." The Colonel says smugly, "One day, Natalie isn't going to be affected by you not being around. She won't be disappointed when her father doesn't walk through the door except for one dinner a week. You could leave her alone and she would not think of you anymore. Zack? He will look for another father figure to look up too because his father wont be home to see him play or to see him grow up. Kimberly will not remember you because father daughter bonds don't stay firm. One day, you will come home and pick Kimberly up and she will scream because she doesn't know who you are."

"Al.. that's enough."

"Kind of like Margaret and Annie? I heard you didn't even make Annie's birth, and Margaret…."

"Enough! Just stop it!" Margaret finally blows, "I know you two hate each other, and I know that you two will do anything to make each other miserable, but I have three children trying to sleep upstairs and I have two children down here who are going to wake them up. Dad, Hawkeye is a very devoted father, one that my children love and will always love. He is my husband."

"What about him?" Al asks, pointing to Hawk.

"He is acting like an ass also, but I blame you!" She begins to shout. "He has always tried to put the differences behind you two! Korea, here, and you have always invoked the discussion! Why in the hell can't you two just learn to get along! I love you both more than anything! You are two of the most important people in my life, and the life of my children! Jesus, just shut up and stop thinking about yourselves! I can't believe that two grown men can act like two infants!"

"Margaret…" Hawkeye begins.

"NO! Shut up! I am sick of hearing from everyone!"

"Margaret… you know you can do better then this Captain! What ever happened to you never marring out of the army?!"

"People change. And look where marrying army got me dad! A divorce after only six months! Can't you accept the fact that Hawkeye is the one that I chose?! Can't you respect my decision?! After all, he is the reason you have grandkids! DO you think Donald would have had kids?! Do you think I would have wanted kids if I was still in the Army only worrying about myself?! My god! I am so sick of this!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like this young lady… I will not have this lip from my daughter."

"If you don't like my husband, then you must not respect me. You never wanted me to be happy Dad did you? I was your little army girl. I was the boy you always wanted, and I am sick of it. I am not young any more, I have a husband and a family to care for. I'm not your little girl anymore. Why the hell wont you see that?! The army isn't my life anymore, Hawkeye is my life and my three kids. What is so wrong with that?!"

"What's wrong with that?! Your husband is never home! He is a jokester! He is not right for you!"

"How dare you say that I am not right for your daughter. Margaret is right… we are a pair now, and I'll be damned if a regular army clown will tell me different." He says.

"Nothing you could possibly say would change my mind."

"Well then sir, you just showed me exactly what kind of father I will never be to my daughter." Hawkeye says.

"You will never be good enough for my daughter."

"Well, it's a good thing your opinion doesn't matter in this case isn't it?" Hawkeye says, walking into the kitchen.

'Pierce! Don't you walk away from me!" Al shouts, following him. "You…"

"Me what?" He says turning around quickly, facing his father-in-law.

"You are the most…" The Colonel begins, as he gradually turns gray, rubbing his left arm. "You are one of the most selfish people there are. Your wife sits at home taking care of your children…"

"So how about I do just quit my job? How about I stop work all together and make Margaret work? Does that sound better? I'll keep the kids and she'll work."

"Don't be an ass."

"I'm here to stay whither you like it or not COLONEL, so get use to the idea."

"Pierce… you will never be my son, and one day my daughter will…."

"Will what?"

"Will…" He says, sweating profusely.

"Colonel?" Hawkeye says, concern taking place of his anger, as he takes a step closer, "You should sit down."

"I'm fine!" He says, wiping his brow, before clenching his chest, and collapsing.

"Shit… Colonel?!" He says, rushing to his side, "Margaret! Bring me my medical bag!" He says, and in two seconds Margaret is by her fathers side, with Kate on her tail.

"What happened?!" Margaret asks, her eyes full of fear.

"He collapsed." Hawkeye says, checking him over, "Call the hospital and have them send an ambulance. You'll be alright Colonel." He says, as he hears Margaret's call. "Call my father too please, tell him that I need him to come watch the kids."

"I'll do that." Kate says, as Margaret passes the phone off and sits next to Hawkeye.

He looks at her and sees how scared she is, "Ok, Colonel, say with us for a little while ok? Stay with us. We'll get you to the hospital."

Natalie was woken up after all the yelling and comes down to look for her parents, "Mommy…" She says, rubbing her eyes as she walks into the kitchen, she stands and looks at her grandfather on the ground, "Mommy?!" She asks alarmed.

"Natalie, go with Grammy." Margaret said quickly, blocking her daughters view of her grandfather as best she can. She was shaking visibly now, as she gave Hawkeye everything he needs.

"Nattie, come with Grammy honey." Kate says, quickly bringing her granddaughter out of the room. She wasn't doing any good hovering over a doctor and a nurse. 

"Grammy?" Natalie asks, in the other room, "Is Pop-pop sick?"

"Yes, and he is going to the hospital." Kate says, sitting down with her on the couch. She wasn't nearly as strong as her daughter, but put on a strong face in front of the child sitting on her lap. Daniel comes into the house, and bypasses his granddaughter and walks into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Dan asks.

"He's having a heart attack. We called the ambulance and they should be here soon." Hawkeye says. "Margaret… Margaret." He says twice trying to get his wife's attention. "Go check on Natalie, Dad and I will work with your father."

"Ok." She says, and pries her hand out of her fathers hand, and walks into the other room. Her daughter had tears in her eyes and cry's when Margaret comes into the room. She picks her up and sits her in her lap, "Mommy, Pop-pop's sick."

"I know princess." She says, hugging her tight.

"Why?"

"His heart is sick honey."

"Why?"

"I don't know… but Daddy is going to try and fix him ok?"

"Ok." She pouts, clinging to her neck.

"You kids are going to stay with Grandpop for the night ok?"

"Ok." She says, looking Margaret right in the eyes, "Mommy sad?"

"Mommy is sad." She says, letting a tear fall from her eyes, "And scared. I don't like when people I love are sick."

"Daddy will fix him." Nattie says, leaning against Margaret again.

"Ambulance is here." Kate says, opening the door.

"Dad take Natalie upstairs please." Hawkeye says, taking Natalie from Margaret.

"Good luck son." He says, and kisses his daughter-in-law on the cheek, "He'll be ok Margaret. Come on princess, lets go on upstairs, and I'll read you a story ok?"

"Ok Grandpop." She says, leaning her head against his shoulder, watching her father and mother in the kitchen.

They quickly move a now unconscious Al into the ambulance. They were taking him to Portland, where the best thoracic team would be waiting. Hawkeye drove them over to the hospital. Hawkeye and Margaret went to talk to the doctors, while Kate sat in the waiting room. She wasn't allowed back, so she called her daughter. Annie will be flying on the next flight and meet them at the hospital when she gets there.

Hawkeye kept a firm grip around his wife's waste, offering her some comfort, while Dr. Neilson talked about his condition, "He had a major heart attack, right now we are prepping him for surgery."

"Is he stable?" Margaret asks.

"For now. We'll go in and see what's happening."

"How bad is it Matt?" Hawkeye asks.

"It's not good… not good at all."

He felt Margaret's shoulders slump, "Keep us updated." She replies, as she heads towards the waiting room

"I will Mrs. Pierce."

"Margaret, stop." Hawkeye says, as she turns around, "He'll be ok."

"Its my fault…" She says quietly to him, "It's all my fault."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, Hawkeye, he was grabbing his arm earlier, and I should have noticed his color change, then we had this damn fight between the three of us, and it should have happened. I should have put a stop to it right away like I did earlier… It is all my fault." She continues to rant, and Hawkeye takes her into his arms, getting a couple closed fisted punches before she completely gave into him. She began to cry and he wraps his arms around her, supporting her weight as she cries, "How could I have done this? How could I have gotten him this upset? Why did I say those things to him?"

"You were angry, and you had every right to be." He says, kissing the top of her head.

"I shouldn't have said them…"

"It didn't cause his heart attack and you know that. You're a nurse, you know what causes an attack."

"I shouldn't have talked to him like that Hawkeye… he's my father. I love him."

"And he loves you, it's me he hates." He says, rubbing her back.

"What if he dies? I wont have a chance to apologize."

"He'll make it… he lives to make my life miserable."

"Hawkeye." She says.

"He'll be fine Margaret…" He says, hoping he's right.

"How…"

"Don't." He says, kissing her cheek. "Look at me." She looks up at him through a curtain of tears, "Don't do this to yourself. You are not the reason your father had a heart attack. It's not your fault… and I know that you know this. He'll be ok."

"You can't promise that…" She says, "What if…"

"Margaret, lets see how the surgery goes ok?"

"Ok." She says, as they start to walk towards the waiting room. She wipes her eyes, and goes in sitting next to her mother. The two of them talk and Hawkeye stays off to the side. "Is Annie coming?"

"She'll be in by midnight."

"Ok." She says.

Three hours feels like eight, and by the end Margaret is up and pacing the floor. Kate is fairly relaxed during this time, but Hawkeye can tell it is beginning to take toll on her.

"Margaret, you're wearing a hole in the carpet." He says.

"It's been three hours, where are they? They should be out and have him closed up by now! What the hell is going on?!" No sooner then Margaret says that, the Matthew Neilson comes in, pulling off his mask, Margaret feels Hawkeye's hand on her back and her mother at her side as they prepare for the news of the Colonel. "How is he Matt?"

"He's alive…" Matt says, "The next 48 hours are going to be very critical. His heart was damaged, but we were able to repair some of it. He definitely isn't out of the woods yet. He is going to be extremely weak, and if he does pull through, then he is going to have to change his living habits."

"Can we see him?" Kate asks.

"Not yet, he's not quite awake yet, but soon."

"Thank you." Hawkeye says, sitting back down with his wife and mother-in-law. It was now almost one in the morning, and Annie would be coming soon. Annie came in another half an hour, and ran over to her sister and mother.

"I would have been here a half an hour ago, but I dropped the kids off at your place."

"Did Tyler come?" Kate asks, kissing her youngest daughter.

"He's parking the car."

"Were my kids asleep?" Hawk asks.

"Kimberly was crying when I left, your father was going to get her…. How's Dad?"

"He's alive." Margaret says, with a heavy voice "The next 48 hours are going to be difficult… if he makes it."

"What happened?"

"He had a heart attack..." Margaret replies, twisting her engagement ring around her finger, "We had an argument…"

"We?! As in you and Dad?" She asks, not believing her ears.

"Yes…"

"Margaret, you and Dad never argue…"

"I know." She says, looking away, "Well, we did, and after he and Hawk went into the kitchen, exchanged some words and he collapsed."

"So you were defending your family?"

"He was saying how Hawk wasn't a good father or husband…"

"The usual."

"And he collapsed… Hawk called and told me to get his bag, and we ended up here."

"When can we see him?"

"Soon… I hope." Margaret sighs, "God Annie, I am so glad you are here." Margaret hugs her little sister.

Louise, the nighttime nurse came in to the waiting room, "You can see the Colonel now."

The three Houlihan women stand up and Hawkeye hangs back, "Hawk?"

"I'm going to stay here, call my dad and wait for Tyler. I'll see you in there."

"Ok." Margaret says, not really wanting her rock to leave. She didn't want to go in there a lone, but she did anyway. "Matt?"

Matt looks up, "He is resting right now Margaret. He has a lot of tubes coming out of him and he looks very pale."

"Thank you…" She says as they go into the room, slowly. Margaret takes a deep breath. Her sister and mother have tears in their eyes, but she couldn't. She had her time to be weepy, and now it was her time to be the rock. She picks up the chart immediately and begins reading it.

"What does it say Maggie?" Kate asks.

"Just what medications he is on…" She says, reading down the list, "And, how long he was in surgery, and how his vitals are. Nothing we don't know already, except for the medications, which you wouldn't know anyway."

"Anything abnormal?"

"No." She sighs.

"Well, that's good isn't it?"

"Yeah…" She sighs, sitting next to her mother. They watch him in silence until their husbands come in. Hawkeye places his hand on Margaret's shoulder. She immediately covers his hand with her own. Tyler does the same with Annie. 

"Did you look at his chart?"

"Yes."

"Anything?"

"Nothing abnormal." She sighs.

"Good." He says, rubbing her neck a bit. She is very tight, and he can tell that she is trying to keep a strong front. He felt horrible about everything that happened today even if it wasn't anyone's fault. He hated seeing his wife upset, and he hated seeing her father in this condition. No matter how much the two never got along, Hawkeye tried to respect the man that she loves so much. This would have been easier to take if he hadn't had the heart attack during the argument. Normally Margaret would have asked how the kids were, knowing that he called them, but today she isn't worried. She isn't even thinking about them right now, and no one blamed her for it. At three, the doctor comes in and said that the Colonel needs his rest. Kate was going to take the night shift, and the girls would come back tomorrow morning. 

The four of them drive home in absolute silence. Hawkeye knows that Margaret wasn't going to sleep tonight, which probably means he won't either. The adults head upstairs, and they check on the kids, who were all sound asleep. Margaret and Hawkeye say goodnight to Annie and Tyler and head into their room.

Margaret brushed her teeth quickly and got into bed. Hawkeye looks at her, "Are you ok?"

"Fine." She says, and lies down. She didn't want to cry any more tonight, but that was beginning not to be an option. She couldn't wait until Hawkeye got into bed because he could take some of the pain away. 

Hawkeye finishes his nightly ritual and turns off the lights and gets into bed. Margaret attaches herself to him, feeling his arms wrap around her relaxes a bit. He kisses the side of her head and rubs her back a bit. He feels completely helpless and doesn't know what more to do for her. "Are you ok?"

"I have to be."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"This is fine." She says, wiping a tear away from her face. "I want to be at the hospital early, can you set the alarm?"

"What time?"

"For six?"

"Ok." He says, trying to roll over, "You have to let me up." He smiles.

"Why?"

"Because I can't reach the alarm." Reluctantly she rolls over to her side, for the time that he takes setting the alarm, but the second he lays back down, he takes her back in his arms. "Try and get some sleep."

"I don't think I can…"

"I think you can, or we can just lay here till the alarm rings… or till one of the kids gets up."

"Ok." She says. As her mind wanders, she starts to cry.

"He'll be ok Margaret…"

"He could be dying right now, you don't know that."

"He'll make it…"

"What if he doesn't? I'm not ready for my children to lose their grandfather, and for me to lose my father. Hawk, I didn't say how sorry I was…"

"You will tomorrow. Tonight he will be sleeping. You and Annie will be in tomorrow and see him. He will be awake."

She never has to apologize to him for crying, she found that out in Korea. He could always make her feel better, and just being there made her feel safer. After about an hour of tears she finally fell asleep. Hawkeye is glad because she needs sleep. Between the argument and her fathers heart attack it was a long day. Her sleep is restless and kept on waking him up, but at least she is sleeping. By six the alarm rings and Margaret is up and in the shower. Hawkeye gets up with the kids, because by that time Annie and Margaret were on their way out. Kimberly is very clingy to Hawkeye that morning, and Natalie has a lot of questions. Zack was happy just playing with his Grandfather, Uncle Tyler, and his cousin Megan. Megan and Zack were only a half a year apart, so they played nice together. Angela was asking the same questions, and Tyler did the best to explain what happened to Pop-pop. The house was full of all ages of kids. Every other year one of the girls had a baby, Nat was 4, Ang was 3, Zack was 2, Meg was 1 and Kimberly was 3 months. They had a busy morning. Tyler and Hawkeye were going to go into the hospital at noon to visit their father-in-law and also check to see how their wives were.

"Daddy… is Pop-pop still sick?"

"Yes honey, and he will be for a little while."

"Oh." She says, pouting. 

"Don't worry honey, he'll be ok." He says, feeding Kimberly, "How were they last night Dad?"

"Fine, except for that one." He says pointing to Kimberly, "She cried for about an hour."

"She does that every so often…"

"Non-stop?"

"Not usually."

"She probably missed you two." Dan smiles.

"Probably…" He says, kissing her head.

"What time are you going to the hospital?"

"Probably about 11:30…"

"You leaving again Daddy?" Natalie asks.

"Only to see how Pop-pop is."

"Can I go?"

"No honey, you are too little. I need you to take care of the younger kids princess."

"Ok." She says smiling.

Hawkeye tries to pass Kimberly off on his father and she screams, "Kimberly… what is your problem today? Huh?" He asks, taking her back in his arms, "You are going to have to let me go."

"She probably senses something is wrong." Tyler says.

"I wouldn't put it past her." He smiles, kissing her cheek.

At 11:15, the two men drive to the Hospital, leaving the kids once again with Hawkeye's father. Margaret is in the hospital room with her still sleeping father. It's her turn to sit with him and she hopes that he will wake up for her. Her hopes came true. As she sat dozing on the chair, she heard a voice calling to her.

"Daddy?" Margaret asks, looking down at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore… but I'm ok."

"Oh thank god." She smiles, wiping a tear away from her eye.

"I'm sorry honey…" He says.

"No Dad, I'm sorry. I should have never raised my voice at you, I should never have fought with you, and I should have seen the signs of your heart attack."

"Don't you dare go blaming my heart on you… I have taught you better then that little girl."

"But, I'm so sorry." She says, as he weakly takes her hand.

"It's not your fault… its mine…"

"It's both of our faults." She says, trying to take some responsibility for the argument. She sees how tired he is, "You should really get some more rest Dad."

"Alright."

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too Margaret." He says.

She stays with him until one, when Annie takes over her shift, "Did he wake up?"

"He did. He should wake up again and you can talk to him."

"Thank god."

Margaret goes out with her mother and husband, "Mom, you should go home and get some sleep."

"I think I'll take you up on that." She smiles, and adds in, "Are you going to do the same?"

"Yes."

"Did he talk to you?"

"Yes." She says, smiling at her mother, "How are the kids Hawk?"

"They are ok… well, Kimberly isn't too happy, but most are fine."

"Let's go home." Margaret says, and they all go home for the night.

Two days later, they start talking about what Al has to do to continue his health.

"You have to be very careful Colonel Houlihan. You are going to have to start eating right, drinking less, smoking less, and relax. You can't have any stress what so ever once we release you."

"Ok." He says.

"We are going to put you on a diet that you must stick with. Your heart has been through a lot, and it is quite damaged. One more heart attack could be your last. Take this seriously."

"Son, I know who to listen too when it comes to my heart, and it's not me. I can take orders as well as give them. When can I get out of here?"

"Possibly next week. We'll have to check on your progress."

"Ok."

Al gets out of the hospital two weeks after his attack, and they immediately drive back home. He was ready to get out of Maine. On the day he left, Hawkeye and the Colonel were actually pleasant towards each other. Al felt that he has something to owe to Hawkeye. There was definite guilt on both men's side. Hawkeye felt bad for the things he said, and Al felt bad for the things that he said. Though they still can't say that they like each other, they have a mutual respect.

"Pierce, thanks for everything."

"Your welcome Colonel."

Neither of them actually said they were sorry, but those few words uttered were good enough as an apology. And with that, all the Houlihan's and Murray's left the Pierce's house. Order was restored and Margaret was very happy that her father has pulled through.

October came, and that is a whole new experience. At 3:30 in the morning, Hawkeye and Margaret were woken up by their 4 month old crying. "What time is it?"

"3:30…" Margaret says, yawning and standing up.

"Doesn't she know she should be sleeping?"

"I'll get her."

"Good… tell her that I'm dead… dead and buried." He groans, and rolls over.

Margaret stands up and walks across the hall, turning on the light of the nursery, "What's wrong honey? Shh, Kimberly." She says, picking her up, cuddling against her, "What's the problem Angel?" She sits down on the rocking chair and rocks the baby. She kisses her forehead and says, "You don't feel too warm, do you not feel well? Daddy has off tomorrow, so I hope you aren't getting the cold your brother had. I don't think you will fare too well with that sweetie." She rocks her until she falls back asleep about thirty minutes later. Margaret puts her in the crib and goes back into her bedroom, climbing in with her husband.

"Is she ok?"

"She seems ok."

"Good." He says. "I'll get her next when she wakes up."

"Ok."

At 4:30 the baby starts to cry again, "What is going on with her?!" Margaret sighs.

"I thought I was safe and could sleep till seven… silly me." He says, standing up and goes into the baby's room, "Ok little girl, you and I need to have a talk." He says picking her up, "I don't really like being woken up every hour and a half, and I'm sure you don't like waking up, so can you tell me what is wrong please? I'd really like to know." He says kissing her forehead, "Oh…" He says noticing she was a bit warm, "I guess that's what's bothering you. What is with you kids getting sick when you turn 4 months huh? You, your sister and your brother all get their first sickness when you turn four months! Well, it's a good thing that I'm home tomorrow, so you can depend on me all day. How does that sound? I'll take care of you. I'm a doctor you know, I am good at making people feel better." He smiles, walking into his room, "I think we have a winner of the flu bug."

"Damn." She says, as Hawkeye passes her to Margaret.

"I'm going to get a thermometer."

"Ok." She says, cuddling the baby.

Hawkeye takes her temperature and says, "It's not too bad… it's only 101."

"Now. Zack went up to almost 103… hopefully she isn't going to be that bad." Margaret sighs, rubbing her back. "I hate when they get sick." She sighs, "You know what this means, now that Kimberly has it, Natalie is going to get it."

Hawkeye looks at her, "Keep her in here for tonight. She really isn't going to cooperate in her room. And her mommy isn't going to be happy unless her baby is comfortable."

He walks out too the nursery and turns off the light, when he turns around he sees Natalie walking out of her bedroom, "Daddy…"

"What honey?"

"I hurt." She says, walking over to him.

"What hurts?" He asks, as he picks her up.

"Everything." She says, leaning her head against his neck.

"Margaret, I think you jinxed us." He groans as he feels her forehead against his neck.

"What?" She asks, as he brings his other daughter in the room. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." She sighs. "Here." She says, giving him the thermometer.

"Open up kiddo." He says, sticking the thermometer in her mouth.

"Daddy, it tastes yucky." She says, taking it out.

"That's just the alcohol honey, it cleans the thermometer."

"I don't like it." She says, fighting with her father.

"Natalie…" Hawkeye says.

"No I don't want it. It tastes yucky!"

Hawkeye sighs, he knows that she is exhausted and not feeling well, so losing his patients with her would not be good. She would start bawling. "Natalie, I need you to put this in your mouth honey, so we can see what medicine to give you." He practically pleads with the four year old.

"No, wash it off." She cries.

"Ok, Ok." He says standing up, walking into the bathroom and runs the thermometer off with water. "Here, is this better?"

"No!" She cries, which gets Kimberly started.

Margaret sighs, "It's going to be a long day."

"Ok honey, back to your room."

"NO! NO!" She says, "I want to stay here!"

"Well then we'll make a deal, you let me take your temperature and you can sleep in here." Hawk bargains.

"Ok." She says, taking her temperature.

Hawkeye checks it after a minute and stands up to get her medicine. She takes it and lays down next to her dad and sleeps. "This is ridiculous." He sighs.

"What are the chances of both girls getting sick at the same time?" Margaret asks.

"The same as all doctors getting the flu at the same time in the middle of a war."

"Touché." She smiles. She looks at Kimberly and sees she is sleeping, so she lies her next to her, "Good night."

"Good night." He says, moving Natalie over a bit more towards the middle.

The four of them sleep in the large king size bed until 7:30 when Zack wakes up. He comes happily into the room and jumps up onto Hawkeye. The kids have grown custom to waking up daddy every time he is home, and today was no acceptation. "Morning pal." He smiles.

"Hi!"

He puts a hand on his forehead, "No fever, that's great! DO you feel better?"

"Yup!"

"I'm glad. Let's go downstairs." He smiles and gets out of bed. 

"I hungry."

"Ok, lets get some breakfast. Then today, you may be able to go over to Grandpop's, all by yourself!"

"Really?! No Kimbly or Nataly?"

"No Kimberly or Natalie." He smiles. "They aren't feeling too well today, and I don't want to have you get sick again, so we'll give Grandpop a call."

"YAY!"

Hawkeye makes breakfast and calls his father. He was off on Wednesdays now, so Hawkeye knew he would be willing to take his only Grandson, "Hi Anna, it's Hawkeye, is dad up?"

"Sure Hawkeye one minute." She says, and Hawkeye hears her call for his father.

"Hi Ben."

"Hi Dad, how's your day off?"

"Relaxing, what about yours?"

"Not so relaxing."

"Zack still sick?"

"No, now it's the girls."

"Both?"

"Both. They both woke up last night with the flu, and I was wondering, would you like to take your grandson for the day?"

"I'd be glad too. What time do you want me to get him?"

"I'll drive him over. I need to go refill some medication for Natalie and get some for Kimberly. I'll drop him off on the way to the hospital… or from, which ever I choose."

"Ok, what time?"

"Probably around 9:00?"

"Ok, I'll be glad to see him."

"Ok, thanks. I just don't want to chance him getting sick, and with both girls sick… we are in for a long day."

"No problem! I'll see you around 9:00."

"Right Dad, bye."

"Bye." He says and they both hang up.

"Well, you are off for a fun filled day of Grandpop time."

"Yay! Let go now!"

"Hold up there pal, you have too finish your breakfast and get dressed ok?"

"Kay." He smiles, sitting down and eating his cereal. By 9:00 Hawkeye was at his fathers and by 9:10 he was home, and all three of the girls were still sleeping. This was a godsend because the kids never sleep this late, but it was painful emotionally to the parents because they felt so ill.

At 9:30 both girls woke up, and spent the entire day lounging around the house. Kimberly wasn't happy unless one of her parents were holding her, and she showed her disapproval by a loud shrill shriek. Dan took Zack for the night, Hawkeye took off for one more day, and the girls spent almost two days with their parents recovering. By the second day, both girls were beginning to feel better, and on the fourth day they were back and running their normal routines. 

"Well, we survived that." Margaret smiles, as Hawkeye got into bed with her, "Kimberly's first sickness, and our first illness with two kids sick."

"It could have been worse… three kids could have gotten sick."

"True." Margaret smiles, "And I hope Kimberly doesn't get sick again for a really long time…"

"Agreed." Hawkeye smiles.

It was almost November, and BJ and Hawkeye were discussing plans on what was going to be going on during their visit. The phone calls drove Peg and Margaret crazy because when they called each other, it always ended up a two minute phone conversation because BJ and Hawkeye would get on and talk an hour. They began calling each other during the day, but that still was interrupted because of the kids. They were very excited to be seeing each other, but there was a lot to do. Margaret wanted everything to be perfect, and no matter how much Hawkeye says it will be, she won't believe him. She was having her parents, sister, the Hunnicutt's and their entire family out for Thanksgiving. It was a very busy time of the year, and the Pierces couldn't wait. It couldn't come fast enough… or could it?

TBC…

Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them up! I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. R&R Please, but be kind! There are PLEANTY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Forgive the small mistakes… I know they can be annoying, and I'm trying to get rid of them… Especially after today… I have the flu and can't sleep so I finished it… at 2am….

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please R&R!

Thanks

STARY


	18. Friends and Family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!

Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy the this chapter! Please RR

It was almost November, and BJ and Hawkeye were discussing plans on what was going to be going on during their visit. The phone calls drove Peg and Margaret crazy because when they called each other, it always ended up a two minute phone conversation because BJ and Hawkeye would get on and talk an hour. They began calling each other during the day, but that still was interrupted because of the kids. They were very excited to be seeing each other, but there was a lot to do. Margaret wanted everything to be perfect, and no matter how much Hawkeye says it will be, she won't believe him. They began calling each other during the day, but that still was interrupted because of the kids. They were very excited to be seeing each other, but there was a lot to do. Margaret wanted everything to be perfect, and no matter how much Hawkeye says it will be, she won't believe him. She was having her parents, sister, the Hunnicutt's and their entire family out for Thanksgiving. It was a very busy time of the year, and the Pierces couldn't wait. It couldn't come fast enough… or could it?

"Natalie!" Margaret scolds, as she comes down into the play room. "What did I tell you young lady!"

Margaret was furious. Peg and BJ would be coming tomorrow, and Margaret wanted the basement semi cleaned up, she asked Natalie to clean up her toys a little bit and instead, the basement was a mess. "Well?"

"Clean up."

"Why haven't you!"

"I want to play." She pouts.

"Well, we are not playing right now, we are busy cleaning up because Aunt Peg and Uncle BJ are coming tomorrow, and you have left this place a mess. I see Zack listened to me, why can't you."

"I want to play!" She says, stomping her foot.

"Natalie Anne, I want you right now to clean up every toy down here. If you don't you will be punished. You are four years old young lady, and I will not have you talking to me like that do you understand me?" Margaret says, raising her voice, watching Natalie frown, "WELL!"

"Yes."

"Good. Now if I come down here and your toys aren't put away, you are going to be in big trouble."

"Yes ma'am." She says, wiping a tear away, and begins to clean up her toys.

"I will not have my four year old telling me what to do… no sir." She grumbles and walks up stairs.

Hawkeye comes in just as Margaret walks into the kitchen, "Hi."

"Hi." She grumbles as he kisses her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Your daughter is driving me up a wall."

"Uh-ho, my daughter… what did she do?"

"I told her an hour ago to clean up the basement, Zack came up after he cleaned up his side, and I went down to see if her mess was cleaned up, and no, it was worse. The basement is a disaster, BJ and Peg are coming tomorrow, and your daughter is giving me the worst looks and the worst attitude there is. She is driving me crazy!"

"She is just like you are, stubborn." He laughs.

"It's not funny… that child is going to be a terror."

"Margaret, come on, she's four. You get like this every time someone is coming to visit sweetheart, relax." He says, pulling her into a hug. "It's BJ and Peg… they have four kids. They know how messy it can get. If the basement is a little messy then it's a little messy." He rubs her back and kisses the side of her head. "Relax."

Natalie comes up from the basement with her head hung low, "All done mommy." She says.

"Your toys are cleaned up?"

"Yes." She says, not looking up.

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"That didn't take you too long."

"I am fast."

Margaret smiles, "Come here." Natalie looks up at her unsure, "Come on." She sighs, squatting down to be on her level. Natalie walks over and hugs her, "I didn't mean to yell at you." She says as she picks her up. "But, you have to listen to me when I tell you to do something ok?"

"Ok." She smiles, wrapping her arms around her mom.

"Good."

"Daddy!" Natalie says, reaching over to him.

"Hi Princess." He says, taking her.

"Uncle BJ coming tomorrow and Aunt Peggy, and Erin, and Gillian, and Michael, and Katie!"

"I know! That's so exciting isn't it!"

"And you staying home right?"

"Yup, I'm staying home tomorrow."

"Good." She smiles.

Zack runs in and Hawkeye picks him up as well, "Where's Kimberly?"

"Upstairs sleeping still. She should be awake soon."

Margaret spends the rest of the day cleaning, and Hawkeye could tell that the kids were beginning to drive her crazy so he takes them over to his fathers. He knows she can use the peace and quiet. She is very grateful to her husband and gets everything cleaned the way she wanted. By the time they came back it was seven thirty. She was pretty much finished cleaning and the kids were ready for a bath and bed.

"Hawk?" Margaret calls, "Can you give Kimberly a bath please?"

"Sure." He says, picking her up off the floor where here sister and brother were playing with her.

"Just give her one in the sink. Natalie you need a bath, and so do you Zachary."

"I want first!" Zack says running over to her.

"Ok." She smiles, picking him up.

"Daddy?"

"What princess?"

"Can I help give Kimberly a bath?"

"Sure, come on."

Natalie likes to help a lot with the baby, and usually, if Kimberly isn't tired she is quite cooperative, but tonight that just wasn't going to happen. She fussed the entire time. All she wanted was for someone to hold her, and to have her bottle, but that wasn't happening and she was miserable.

"I know." Hawkeye says while washing her soft dark hair, "Daddy is mean isn't he? All

you want to do is sleep and I'm keeping you up. Natalie, can you go upstairs and get Kimberly's pajamas please?"

"Ok!" She says, jumping off the chair, running up the stairs.

"Alright." He says as she starts bawling, "All done Kimberly… you're all done." He wraps her in a towel and calms her down for the time being.

"Here daddy!"

"Thank you Natalie! Now, go upstairs with Mommy."

"Ok!" She says, running back upstairs.

"You aren't going to like this Kimberly…" He says, taking off the towel causing her distinct scream as Hawkeye quickly dresses her. She stops as soon as he picks her up and leans her head against him, yawning, "It's almost eight. Would you like a bottle? I bet you would. Margaret!" He calls, "I'm going to give Kimberly her bottle and put her to bed."

"Alright." Margaret calls back.

Hawkeye makes a bottle for the baby and gives it to her. He turns the lights down low and sits in his black leather seat. She watches him very attentively as she drinks the bottle. She looks exhausted as she continues to drink, and pulls away soon after. "Are you done? You didn't drink it all." He reclines in his chair, placing the bottle on the table next to him and lies the baby against his chest, rubbing her back. "It's late Angel. You should be sleeping. How about we sleep a bit?" He watches her fight sleep and finally lose the battle. Her blue eyes close and she sighs. Hawkeye goes upstairs and places her in her crib, next he goes into the other kids rooms and says goodnight to them before he goes into his room and finds Margaret lying in bed reading.

"The house looks great."

"Yeah, thanks for taking the kids for a bit."

"No problem. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"Me to." Margaret smiles, closing her book, leaning up to kiss him.

"What was that for?" He grins.

"It's been months."

"It has."

"Let's rectify this problem."

"I'm all for a little strenuous cardiovascular exercise."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here." She says, kissing him.

"Welcome back Hotlips." Hawkeye smiles as he pulls her top off.

That was a night that they both needed. They didn't have time for a lot of romantic interludes, between the kids and Hawkeye working.

"We really need to do this more often." Hawkeye says, rubbing her bare back.

"I agree." She smiles, sitting up. "I need a shower. Want to join me?"

"I would love to, but I'm going to check on the kids first, make sure they are sound asleep." It was midnight, but still, both parents want to be better safe than sorry.

"I'll meet you in there." She smiles seductively.

Hawkeye crabs his robe, tying it tightly around his waste, proceeding out into the hallway and in to check on the kids. He covers them up, kissing them, and walks back into his room to join his wife in the shower. He wraps his arms around her waste like he always does and begins to place small kisses on her shoulders and neck. "I think…" he begins, in between kisses, "you and I need to get away for a weekend, no kids, just us."

"They are still so young…"

"Just a night."

"I don't know… maybe if we wait a bit longer."

"My dad could watch them."

"Kimberly's so little Hawk."

"Maybe?"

Hi lips were wearing her down, "Ok, maybe."

"Good." He says as she turns in his arms.

"We should get out."

"We should." He says, continuing the attack on her neck.

"The kinds may wake up."

"I know."

Margaret smiles and steps out of his arms and out of his shower. She grabs a towel and walks out of the room followed by Hawkeye. They get into bed and sleep straight through the night.

The kids were all up by 7:30. BJ calls at 8:00 saying that they will be leaving on time and would be arriving at their house by 7:00 that night. The kids spend the majority of the day running around, and Margaret decided that she wanted all the kids to take a nap, including Natalie. Margaret allows the kids to relax and watch some TV during the afternoon which works like a charm. By 1:45 all three kids are sleeping. Margaret knew that if Natalie didn't take a nap and wanted to stay up late with Gillian there would be problems. By 4:00 all of the kids were awake.

"Mommy." Natalie asks.

"What honey?"

"When is Uncle BJ coming?"

Margaret looks at her watch, "In about two hours."

"Good. Can I go with Daddy?"

"Daddy isn't going to the airport. Uncle BJ and Aunt Peggy are going to bring a car."

"Oh. Ok!"

Margaret takes Kimberly out of the playpen and feeds her.

At almost seven, a car pulls into the driveway. Natalie squeals, "DADDY! Uncle BJ is here!" and runs out of the house without shoes or a jacket. "Uncle BJ!" She says, running into his open arms.

"Hey Nattie girl! Ho are you?"

"Good! I miss you!"

"I missed you too!" He says, "Get back inside! It's too cold out for you not to be wearing shoes and a jacket."

"Ok." She smiles, seeing Gillian, "Come on Gilly!"

They all run into the house, and Gillian immediately sees her uncle and hugs him.

"Why Gillian, I do believe that you got about three inches taller! I hardly recognized you!" He jokes.

"I did!" She smiles proudly.

"Where's the others?"

"Coming in." Gillian says, running over to Margaret.

"Well hi there little girl." She smiles, "How are you?"

"Good." She smiles, as she hugs her aunt.

"Aunt Margaret!" Erin says, running into the house.

"Hi honey." She says, hugging her, "How are you?"

"Good." She smiles.

"How is school?"

"It's great!"

"Well, I want to hear all about first grade kiddo, and I bet Uncle Hawk does too."

"Of course he does." Hawkeye says, picking Erin up, and hugging her, "You got big too." He laughs, putting down the 7 year old.

"Hawk, go out and help BJ." Margaret says, "I'm sure they have their hands full."

"Right." He smiles, and heads out the door, "Hey stranger." He smiles.

"Hey." BJ says, as the best friends embrace each other. It has been miserable for both friends working without one another. They get along, but they miss the company they once shared constantly. "How ya been?"

"I've been great Beej, what about you?"

"I'm doing great too." He says, clasping a hand on Hawkeye's shoulder.

"Peggy, you look great!" He says, noticing her figure after having the baby.

"Hah, you're too kind. This little one put way too much weight on me."

"Let me see her." He says, as he looks at the 4 month old in Peggy's arms, "She looks like Michael."

"Yeah, and a bit of Gillian. Erin's more me then BJ… what about your little one?"

"She looks pretty much like a mix of the two of us… kind of like Katie here." He smiles.

"Come on in, your kids have the right idea! It's freezing out!"

Hawkeye and BJ grab some bags, and put them upstairs, talking the entire time. Margaret and Peg knew what they were getting into when the two best friends were reunited… and were thankful that they were close, otherwise, it would have been a boring two weeks.

Margaret and Peggy traded the babies and sat in the living room talking, while the kids played down in the basement. "Are you hungry yet?" Margaret asks.

"Not just yet, but I'm sure we all will be soon."

"We'll order pizza or something and have the men pick it up."

"Sounds good to me." She smiles, looking down at her niece, "Kimberly is really pretty Margaret."

"Thank you, so is Katie."

"She looks like the perfect mix of you and Hawk."

"She, like the other two, has Hawkeye's eyes. I'm glad. Even when we were at each others throats, I always loved his eyes."

"He does have gorgeous eyes." Peg smiles.

Margaret glances down at the baby looking up at her intimately. She smiles and says, "Hello Katie! Are you a bit confused about who has you? Well, you'll get us to me soon. I think Kimberly is a bit confused too."

"She is. She isn't sure if she should cry or smile." Peg laughs, shifting the baby's weight. "So what are we doing with these two tonight?"

"They can either sleep in the same room, or you can keep her in your room."

"Hmm, we'll have to see what type of mood Miss Kaitlyn is in…"

"We couldn't separate the girls, or the boys for the night. They won't have it."

"You're right… especially the girls."

"We'll see how they are with the chatting tonight." Peg laughs.

"They will be terrible, but tomorrow won't be as bad."

"True."

"These two are getting tired."

"Yeah, Katie was up the entire time on the plane, so she should be screaming in the next hour or so." Peg says, looking at the clock seeing it was 6:30, "We should probably get something to eat soon."

"Yeah… where are our husbands?"

"Who knows, check the family room?"

Margaret and Peg stand up and walk from the living room to the family room, and see Hawk and BJ talking a mile a minute, drinking beers, "How many have you two had?"

"What?" Both ask.

"Beers… how many?"

"Two a piece, why?" BJ asks.

"Because you two have to go get the pizza."

The men groan, "When?"

"After you order it." Margaret laughs.

"I had five…" Hawkeye lies.

"Too late… BJ blew it for you."

"You're no longer my best friend." Hawkeye laughs. "What do you girls want?"

"Just get plain… I don't think Nat and Zack will eat too much."

"Did they eat?"

"Around 5."

"Ah."

At 7:00, the pizza arrives, and everyone has at least one piece. Margaret and Peg put Kimberly and Katie in the playpen together and they were cooing the entire time, until around 7:30 when they were ready for bed. By 8:00 it was fairly obvious that Kaitlyn and Kimberly could not stay up any longer so Margaret and Peg put them down. The boys stayed up until around 9:00 and the girls till 10:00. They would have stayed downstairs playing all night if their parents let them, but they figured 10:00 was late enough. The girls were tired, but by the time they finished brushing their teeth and getting on their pajamas, they got their second wind. Each parent went up at least once to silence the gabbing, giggling girls, but that was just not possible.

"Who's turn is it?" BJ asks, when he hears the girls getting loud.

"Will it do any good?" Peg asks.

"I think we need to tag team it." Hawkeye says, looking at Margaret.

"Why me? I went up last."

"Because you are the one who is the mean one." BJ laughs, getting hit with a throw pillow. "Major."

"I'll go with you Margaret." Peggy says, standing up, as they go upstairs. "Girls!"

"Hi mommy." Gillian says.

"Do you three know what time it is!"

"No." Natalie smiles.

"It's almost 11:15. You two should have been sleeping about three hours ago!" Margaret says, "And now you are still up laughing and talking very loud. You are going to wake up your brothers and sisters, and cousins."

"No we aren't." Natalie says a matter of factly.

"Yes you are, and I don't want to hear any back talk Natalie."

"Ok." All of the girls say.

"Now, we want all three of you to keep quiet and go to sleep… it is too late." Peg tells them, kissing all three.

"Or, we'll send up the daddies and they will split you three up into your own rooms."

"No mommy, I don't want that." Natalie says.

"Well then be quiet and go to sleep." She smiles, kissing all three of the girls. "Good night."

"Night." All of them say.

"That should do it." Margaret smiles as she and Peg walk back downstairs and sit with their husbands.

"They look tired." Peg says.

"They have to be… I mean even in Mill Valley, it is pretty late for them."

"Yeah. So how does Kimberly sleep through the night?"

"Pretty well. She wakes up sometimes, but not too often."

"Is she a sound sleeper?"

"Yeah, more so than the others. Natalie is probably my lightest sleeper. What about Kaitlyn?"

"She's a fairly heavy sleeper. I was just worried incase they wake up."

"They'll be fine. They probably will sleep through each others cries."

"Good."

"Yeah, I'm not worried about them." Margaret smiles.

"Who aren't you worried about?" BJ asks.

"The babies."

"Oh, yeah, they sleep like logs." Hawk replies.

"Yeah."

"How about our three talking culprits?"

"We said that if they aren't quiet, their daddies are going to come up and separate them into different bedrooms."

"Always making us out to be the bad guys aren't you?" Hawkeye teases his wife.

"She always has… ever since Korea." BJ jokes.

"In that case, Hawk, you can get Kimberly if she wakes up tonight."

"That's fine."

"That goes for you too BJ."

"That's fine." He says, "I haven't seen much of her anyway."

"They'll be whistling a different tune come 3 o'clock." Margaret mutters.

"Yup."

"So, are you two going in to work at all?"

"I have to work tomorrow at noon, but I don't know if you wanted to come in or not Beej."

"Sure, why not. Not like I have anything better to do. Anything interesting?"

"Yeah, an amputation. It's like being back in Korea again." He groans.

"Amputation of what?"

"The foot. Usually I don't do much of them, but the foot has been bad and there is no circulation left, so it's turning black."

"How old?"

"60 year old man. It will take about two hours. Then it will probably be the usual. I was going to do it yesterday, but they wanted one last night of dancing."

"Right."

"So, we'll go at it around 7 am. That will be our last one."

"Ok."

"So then, we can go shopping if you want Peggy. We can leave the kids with Hawk's father if you'd like."

"Oh, I don't know… seven kids is a lot…."

"He won't mind." Margaret smiles. "He and Anna are use to having all of the grandkids over night sometimes. They total to 10."

"But the girls…"

"They won't be bad for them. I think Anna's off that day too."

"Well…"

"He really won't mind Peg." Hawkeye assures him.

"Well… alright."

"Good. We'll grab some lunch and do a bit of shopping."

"If you are sure that Dan doesn't mind."

"Are you kidding… he loves your kids."

"But two babies…"

"Will be just fine with him."

"How's your dad feeling?"

"A lot better… I mean, he's weak still, but he's doing a lot better, thanks." She smiles.

"Good to hear."

At midnight, they decide to retire. It was a long day for the Hunnicutt's, so they all say goodnight and went upstairs. The women check on the kids and then join their husbands.

"I'm glad they're here." Hawkeye says, as Margaret gets into bed.

"Me too." She says, "The baby really looks like Peggy."

"She does… but I see Beej in her too."

"Yeah." She yawns.

"Good night." He says, kissing her forehead.

"Good night yourself." She smiles.

The next morning, BJ and Hawkeye get up, and head to the hospital at around 11:00, leaving Margaret and Peg with the kids. Daniel said that he would come over and watch the kids with Anna rather than have them drag all seven to their house.

"Natalie, come here honey."

"What mommy?" She asks, running in.

"Grandpop and Nana are coming over to watch you kids for a bit ok? I want you to behave."

"I will." She smiles. "I always do!"

Margaret laughs, "You're your daddy's daughter, you never do."

"Do too." She grins, hugging her.

"Go play." She says, laughing.

"So, how are Hawkeye and Anna getting along these days?"

"Better than before. Almost perfect. He still gets annoyed with her, but that's just normal. It doesn't seem to bother him when the kids call her Nana, so, that's something."

"Yeah, I'd guess it would be. Are your parents coming up for thanksgiving?"

"Not this year. Dad and Mom wanted to have it, so they are staying down in Virginia. My sister and her family are going to be there too."

"That will be nice." She smiles.

"Yeah. They want us down there for Christmas, so we'll see what happens."

"Great!"

"Mommy! Gampop hewr!" Zack squeals… as he waits by the door patiently to see his Grandfather. "Gampop!"

"Hey Zachary!" He smiles, picking up his only grandson, kissing his cheek, "How are you buddy?"

"Good." He smiles, hugging him around the neck.

"Hi Zack."

"Hi Nana!" He says, kissing her without leaving his Grandpop.

"Where's mommy?"

"I'm here." She smiles, "Hi Dad, hi Anna."

"Hi honey." Dan smiles, kissing his daughter-in-law.

"Hi Margaret." Anna says, hugging her. "You must be Peg."

"I am. It's nice to meet you Mrs.."

"Anna is fine." She smiles, shaking her hand. "I've heard a lot about you, your husband and your kids."

"I've heard a lot about you too."

"Where are the kids?"

"Kimberly and Katie are in the playpen, the rest are down in the basement." Margaret smiles, "Hang on, let me get them." Margaret goes to the basement door and calls the girls upstairs. Michael and Zack are playing in the living room with their trucks.

"GRANDPOP!" Natalie smiles, running up to him, hugging him tight.

"Hi Princess. How are you sweetie?"

"Good." She says, "I missed you."

"You just saw me two days ago."

"I still missed you."

"Well, I missed you too Natalie."

"What about me Nat?" Anna teases.

"I missed you too." She giggles.

"Erin and Gillian, you two girls got a lot bigger and prettier since the last time I saw you too."

"Yup!" Gillian smiles.

"You kids are going to spend the day with Dr. Pierce and Mrs. Pierce, and I want you to help them with the babies, and also be on your best behavior, do you understand?" Peg says.

"Yes." All the girls say.

"That goes for you two Michael and Zachary." Margaret says, grabbing the boys attention.

"What Aunt Margaret?" Mike smiles.

"You two need to be good too ok?"

"Ok." The boys say.

"Thanks a lot dad." Margaret smiles.

"No problem honey. Don't worry about the time you are home, we'll be fine."

"We'll be home by dinner."

"Ok. Have fun girls." Anna smiles, as she goes into see how the babies were fairing.

"Bye gang." Peg says, and they leave the house.

Margaret and Peg spend an hour eating lunch then they head out shopping, "I really need to pick up outfits for Nat, Kimberly and Zack for Christmas. It's getting close and I have nothing."

"Yeah, I do too, but usually I have to bring Erin with me because she is so picky."

"Natalie is already getting to that point, but I still can get her to wear almost everything. She absolutely loves blue because her daddy told her that her eyes look "so pretty" in that color."

Peg smiles, "I have Gillian who loves Purple, and Erin who loves Green, and Mike loves any color except the ones his sisters wear."

Margaret laughs, "Let's go to the Kids store and see what we can find."

"Alright."

They walk over to the kids store and grab the boys outfits first, "They are the easiest…" Peg smiles, "Boring, but easy."

"They will look cute in these outfits though." Margaret smiles, looking at the little suit she picks up, "The only problem is, that they will outgrow them by next year."

"Yeah, it's crazy, just like the girls. I mean, Erin isn't growing as fast any more, but it's still faster than I can keep her in clothes."

"I need to find a dress that isn't too hot. All of these are velvet." Margaret says, sighing.

"It is going to be in the mid 60's down in Virginia, just like out in California."

"These are cute." Peg smiles, holding up a purple half velvet half satin dress with a bow that ties in the back. "It comes in blue."

"I like that… I like the purple and the green one to."

"We should get them. I think the girls will get a kick out of the fact that they all have the same dresses, just different colors."

"Yeah!" Margaret smiles, grabbing the sapphire blue color, and a wine color for Kimberly. Peg grabs the same wine color for Katie, and the purple and green colors for the girls. "They are going to look too cute."

"I think so." Peg smiles, as they go to pay for their finds. "Where too now?"

"What else do you need?"

"I don't know, but I need to get something for me. I'm sick of only buying for everyone else." She laughs.

"Agreed." Margaret says as they walk around. By 4:00, they decide to head home, and pile their bags into the car. "Do you want to stop in and see Hawk and BJ?'

"Sure. Is it out of the way?"

"No, we pass it. I'll show you the hospital." She smiles. "Since we won't see them till tomorrow, we may as well say good night."

"Right." Peg says, as they pull into the hospital parking lot, "That was close."

"I told you." She laughs. They walk into the hospital talking, and stop at the desk, "Hi Karen, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Pierce, how are you?"

"Fine thank you. This is Dr. Hunnicutt's wife."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hunnicutt."

"You too Karen."

"Are our husbands around?'

"They should be in the office."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. They are quite a pair."

"They definitely are." Both women smile.

They knock on the door, and hear the two talking, "Come in." Hawkeye calls.

"Shouldn't you two be operating?" Margaret teases.

"Shouldn't you two be shopping?" BJ shoots back.

"We were." Peg smiles, kissing her husband, Margaret doing the same.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I missed you too Pierce." Margaret laughs.

"How was shopping?"

"Great, we got the kids Christmas outfits."

"Oh? And what else?" Hawkeye laughs.

"Outfits for us too."

"How much did it cost me?"

"Not too much."

"I'm sure." He laughs.

"Are you two having fun?"

"Loads. It's been relatively quiet today." BJ laughs.

"I bet." Peg grins.

"Well, we just wanted to say good night. We have to get home and take the monsters off your fathers hands." Margaret replies, kissing her husband, "Good night."

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." They all say, and leave."

They drive home and the kids are thrilled to see them. "Hey Natalie, Gill and Erin, come here girls." Peg calls.

"What?" The girls say.

"We got you girls Christmas dresses."

"Really!" Erin says, "What color!"

"I got you Green, Gillian purple, and Katie a dark pink color."

"Mommy, what color is mine!"

"Yours is blue and Kimberly's is the same color as Katie's." Margaret smiles, showing them the dresses, "Here, look at them."

"Ohh! Pretty! They are the same!" Erin laughs.

"I like mine mommy." Gillian smiles.

"Do you want to go try them on?"

"Yup!" All three of the girls say and run upstairs with their dresses. Margaret and Peg go upstairs too while the kids grandparents were there and helped them out, "Go show Grandpop and Nana Nat."

"Ok! Come on Gilly!" She says, "Erin too."

The girls run downstairs to show Dan and Anna.

"My, my, my, you three look absolutely gorgeous!" Dan smiles.

"Thank you!"

"They do, I can't believe how pretty they look!" Anna smiles back.

"I can't wait to show daddy!" Erin says.

"Me too!" Both girls smile.

"Come on back up girls, and put your play clothes back on." Peggy calls.

"Can we wear our dresses for thanksgiving?" Gillian says, coming upstairs.

"No honey, you have a dress to wear."

"Ok." She says, as her mom unzips her. "You can wear this for Christmas."

"Are we coming here for Christmas?" Erin asks.

"Not this year."

"Are we going there mommy?"

"No honey, we are going down to Grammy and Pop-Pop's."

"And Gram and Gramps are coming to visit us."

"Oh, ok." All the girls say a but upset.

"You'll have fun anyway." Margaret laughs. "Go play."

The girls run back downstairs, followed by their mothers. "Thanks a lot Dad."

"No problem honey."

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"No, that's fine." Dan says, holding Kimberly, "I think she's missed you." He says as the baby starts fussing.

"Come here sweetheart." She smiles and takes Kim, Peg does the same with Katie. "I missed you too." She says, as the baby immediately stops fussing. "Are you getting hungry? I bet you are. I bet Katie is too."

"She should be." Peg says, as the baby smiles up at her.

"Well, we should be going Dan, we have dinner plans."

"You're right honey. We'll see you soon ok?"

"See you Thursday." Margaret says, kissing him.

"Bye. Bye kids!" He calls, getting his grandkids attention and they run up to them to get a last hug.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Natalie says, running into the kitchen.

"We'll have dinner soon ok? I have to cook something."

"What?" Gillian asks.

"Does spaghetti sound good?" She asks the four year olds.

"Yup!"

"Ok then, we'll have spaghetti." Margaret smiles, sitting Kimberly in the highchair, and Peg takes the baby seat for Katie. They feed the girls then get ready for dinner.

Thanksgiving day, they wake up to six inches of fresh snow, and all the kids were thrilled, as were the parents. Natalie and Zack woke up their parents by jumping on top of them.

"Oof." Hawkeye says when the kids hit his back. "It better be at least seven o'clock kids." He mumbles.

"Daddy! Wake up! It's 7:00!"

Hawkeye cracks an eye open and looks at the time, it was 7:30, "Go back to sleep."

"No! It's time to get up!"

"Get up daddy!" Zack says, pulling on his arm.

"Why?"

"It snowed daddy!"

"It did?"

"Yup! And Gillian and Michael and Erin are up!"

"But Kimberly and Kaitlyn aren't up yet."

"So!" Zack says.

"Hawkeye…"

"Did you two go to the potty?"

"Nope!" Both say.

"Well go first, then I'll get up, and Mommy will too."

"Ok!" And both run to different bathrooms before quickly coming back to the bed and jumping on Margaret this time, "Mommy, up!"

"Ok, ok." She says, as the kids roll off them. She sits up, "I better check on Kimberly and Katie."

She walks out of the room and sees Peggy, "Morning Margaret."

"Good morning. You had the same idea as I had."

"I did." She says, as they go into the nursery and see both girls wide awake, cooing at one another. "Well, would you look at that."

"They seem to like each other." Peg laughs, "Best friends, just like their daddies."

"That's for sure." She says, as she picks Kimberly up, "Good morning honey." She says, kissing her, and Peg does the same with Katie. They change the babies and bring them downstairs with the other kids.

"They were awake!" BJ asks.

"Yes. Wide awake, and talking to each other." Margaret grins.

"Well, at least we know they like each other." Hawk smiles.

"Mommy, is it Thanksgiving?"

"Yes it is Erin."

"Good."

"Mommy, can we go play outside?" Gill asks.

"Not yet… it's a bit early."

"But it snowed!"

"I know it snowed!" She says, with the same excitement.

"We need to eat breakfast first." Margaret smiles.

"Ok." All the kids say.

"Then your daddies can play with you."

"Sounds good." BJ says.

"Yup."

After breakfast, the women continue to cook and the boys bundle the kids up, except for the babies, and take them outside.

"Would you look at them?" Margaret smiles, looking out her window.

"They are like children themselves." She smiles, "Hand me the spice please."

Outside, Hawkeye and BJ were busy chasing the kids around, "I miss snow." BJ smiles.

"I did too when we lived in California."

"Daddy…" Natalie grins, as she throws a snowball at him, giggling.

"Oh no you didn't little girl." He laughs, grabbing Natalie and throwing her over his shoulder tickling him. He then gently throws her on her back into the snow, "That's what you get little girl." As his son jumps on his back, and they get into a wrestling match.

"Daddy, why don't we get snow?"

"We do sometimes honey." He smiles.

"Not enough." Erin says, playing in the snow.

"We live in a place too warm."

"Can we come again when it snows!"

"I'm sure we will." BJ laughs, as Gillian runs into his legs.

"You kids aren't cold yet are you?"

"No!" All the kids say.

"Ok, we'll stay out for a bit longer." Hawkeye smiles.

"YAY!" All the kids smile.

Margaret and Peg were still busy cooking. The babies were sleeping in the playpen in the other room. "Peggy, hand me the salt and oil please?"

"Sure." She smiles.

"It's really nice having someone to help cook for once." Margaret says, returning the smile.

"I agree. It's a godsend."

"Definitely." She smiles, looking back outside the large kitchen window. "I wonder if the kids are cold."

"Not yet. I bet they'll be out there for a bit longer.

"Look at Pierce and BJ. I swear, they are only ten when they get together in the snow."

"When they get together any of the times they are ten." Peg laughs. "I thought BJ would have had a heart attack if we didn't get here on time."

"Hawkeye too."

"When he wrote me his last letter from Korea, he said that he was worried about losing touch with some of you."

"I was too. I was there all three years, and BJ, Hawk and the Colonel were the people I trusted. Leaving them was quite scary." Margaret says.

"I bet." Peg smiles. "We miss having you out there."

"We miss you too."

"Do you like it out here "

"Oh I love it, and Hawkeye loves his job, and loves being around his father. I'm use to my father not being around, he isn't. It's wonderful being out here."

"Well, I'm glad. It's beautiful here."

"It is." Margaret smiles, "Summer is even better."

"Well, we'll have to come out here during summer then."

"I think it's our turn next time." Margaret says as she hears Kimberly cry, "I think someone just woke up." She smiles, walking into the living room, picking the baby up, "Well hello Kimberly." She says as she picks the baby up and cuddles her. "Katie should wake up soon too. You'll like that."

"I think the kids are getting cold." Peg laughs, as she looks outside.

"We should boil some water and make hot chocolate."

"They will love that."

Margaret kisses her daughter and puts her in the baby seat, and soon after Katie wakes up and Peggy does the same with her daughter. The girls sit in their baby seats cooing at each other the entire time.

"Mommy! It's cold outside." Natalie says, stepping one foot into the kitchen.

"Freeze!" Margaret says, "Go back into the laundry room and get undressed. Aunt Peg and I are making hot chocolate."

"Good!" She smiles.

"All of you get undressed in the laundry room!" Margaret reminds them as she cleans up the wet footprint left by her daughter, before standing up and going over to the stove to finish up making the hot chocolate. Hawkeye's hands were freezing despite wearing gloves. Margaret had her back to him when he comes in. He smiles at Peg and places a finger up to his lips. He slowly walks closer to her and sticks his hands down the top, back of her shirt, "PIERCE!" She shouts, squirming, "My god! Get out, get out, get out! Oh my god your hands are so cold! GET THEM OUT!"

"You are so warm though!" He says, fighting to keep his hands on her back.

"PIERCE!" She says fighting against his freezing hands. Everyone thought this was the funniest thing ever, and laughed, "Ben… I swear…"

"Uh-ho Hawk, you're getting a Ben out of her…" BJ smiles.

"They will warm up."

"BENJAMIN!" She says, laughing, "Oh my god, they are so cold!"

"Why do you think I'm here?" He laughs, kissing her neck.

"Stop…" She says, finally getting his hands off of her, "You are such an ass!" She wants to slap him put won't because the kids were looking.

"Thank you, my hands are nice and warm now."

"Ugh, but I'm freezing now!"

He wraps his arms around her, "Better?"

"NO." She groans.

"When do we eat dinner?" BJ asks.

"Six." Peg smiles.

"Daddy?"

"What honey?"

"When Grandpop and Nana coming over?"

"Around four."

"Good." She smiles, "Come on Gilly!" She says, and the two girls run downstairs to play. The boys went to play cars, and the big boys took the little girls and fed them while Margaret, Peg and Erin finished cooking.

"What's wrong Erin?"

"I'm bored." She says, sitting down at the table.

"How can you possibly be bored at my house?" Margaret teases.

"Because, I'm seven, and everyone else is littler. You and Uncle Hawk should have had a baby the same age as me."

"I didn't know Uncle Hawk then honey." She laughs.

"Oh."

"Do you want to help make a pie?" Peg asks her.

"Yeah!" She smiles.

"Ok, we have to fill it ok?"

"That's my favorite part!"

"And you and I need to talk about first grade honey. We haven't had much time to talk about that yet have we?"

"Nope."

"Well, do you like it?"

"I love it Aunt Margaret! It is so much fun!"

"So, what do you learn there?" She smiles, pealing vegetables.

"Oh, lots of things! I learn math and social studies, and science, and language arts, and mathematics!"

"What is your favorite subject?"

"Math." She smiles.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"She takes after her daddy." Peg laughs, "I hate Math."

"I don't mind it." Margaret smiles, "I needed to like it though, just like your dad and your uncle."

"Yup!" Erin smiles.

"So, who are your friends?"

"Everyone!"

"Everyone!"

"Yup! But my BEST friends are Susan and Samantha and Denise, and Lydia, and Jane."

"You have a lot of best friends."

"Yup, and I play with them all the time. They are going to come over and spend the night when Christmas is coming. Are you coming to our house for Christmas?"

"Not this year honey. I have to go with my mom and dad and sister."

"Oh." She says a bit upset.

"Maybe next year." She smiles.

"Ok! I wish you still lived out where I live."

"But now, every time you come and visit you get to take a plane!" Margaret smiles.

"That's good, but we use to see you alllll the time."

"I know honey."

Margaret smiles at her niece, as they finish making dinner. Erin gets bored after a while of cooking and heads into see what her father and uncle were doing. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with the babies."

"Can I hold Kimberly?"

"Sure, come sit down." Hawk smiles, passing his niece his daughter. "She likes you."

"I like her too!"

"What do you think about your new cousin?" BJ asks.

"I said I like her!" Erin says, a bit discussed at him.

"Well, I'm sorry." He laughs.

"You need to be a good listener daddy." Erin says.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Mrs. Lucas tells us that."

"I can't believe our littler Erin is in first grade." Hawkeye laughs.

At 4:00, Anna, Daniel, and the grandkids, and Hawks "step siblings" come over. "Erin, come here honey." Hawkeye calls.

"What?"

"This is Jamie. She is in first grade too."

"Hi Jamie!"

"Hi Erin!"

"Do you want to play downstairs?"

"Yup!" She smiles and the two new best friends run downstairs.

"Cassidy, Natalie and Kait… I mean Gillian are downstairs." He says, laughing, "See, you throw one more girl in the mix and I can't get their names out. And Matt, Zack and Michael are upstairs."

"Thanks for inviting us Hawk."

"No problem Donna." He smiles at his step sister. "Derek it's good to see you too."

"You too Hawk."

"This is BJ, BJ, this is Anna's daughter and son-in-law."

"Hi." He says, shaking their hand.

"I'm going to go into the kitchen and make myself useful." Anna smiles.

"I'll go with you mom." Donna says.

"Have a seat Derek." Hawkeye says, picking up Kimberly.

"Thanks." He smiles, "Hi there Kimberly. You have gotten a lot prettier since the last time I saw you." He smiles, getting the baby to smile too. "And who are you?" He asks, looking at Kaitlyn.

"This is my youngest Kaitlyn, Katie." BJ smiles.

"She's a pretty one too."

"Thanks." He says.

"Here Derek, take Kim for me, I'm gonna go see if I can help in the kitchen."

"Ok." He says, taking the baby. Kimberly decides at that exact moment to get fussy and cries.

"Let me see her." BJ says, after the baby full out cries, maneuvering Katie to access Kimberly too. "Hey Kim, come here angel, do you want to go play in your playpen with Katie? I bet you do!" He smiles, picking both girls up and putting them in the pen, and immediately she quiets down and 'talks' to her cousin.

At six they all take some time and eat dinner together. The kids were all done within thirty minutes and were off playing down in the basement, leaving the adults and babies to take their time and finish up eating. Kimberly and Katie at seven thirty were quite fussy and ready for a bottle and to go to bed, so Margaret and Peg got them quickly ready and put them down for the night, after their fathers fed them.

For the next three days, the Pierce's and Hunnicutt's spent the days enjoying the company. Hawkeye and BJ went out one night to the bar and came home in relatively decent condition. Finally, Sunday came and they were getting ready to go. The kids were not happy at all, they were miserable the entire morning.

"I don't want to go." Gillian says, pouting.

"I know you don't, but we have too. Erin has school tomorrow." BJ says.

"I don't need to go daddy, I know everything!" Erin says, defending herself.

"I'm sure you don't know everything midget." Hawkeye says, smiling.

"I don't want go daddy." Michael says, pouting.

"Stay here!" Natalie smiles.

"They can't honey, they live in California."

"I know! They can move here!"

"I don't think so." Peggy says, kissing the kids, "We don't want to move yet." She laughs.

"We have a conference coming up in a few months gang, and we'll see each other then." BJ smiles.

"Ok."

"We'll have to talk to everyone about another reunion, after the holidays."

"It's at Potters place this time I think…" Hawk says.

"Right, I think this time it is."

"Well, we better get going, because our flight leaves in about an hour and a half." Peg says, hugging her friends and kissing the kids, "We'll see you soon."

"Call us when you get home ok?"

"Alright." BJ says, kissing Margaret's cheek, "Thanks for everything Margaret."

"No problem, thank you for coming."

"Next year its at our place."

"We aren't seeing them till next year!" Erin says, a bit alarmed.

"No honey, we'll see them sooner than that ok?"

"Ok." She says, hugging her aunt and uncle.

They all get into their rental car, and drive away with a beep. Natalie was quite upset about them leaving, but tries to be strong. "Come on inside Nattie, it's cold out honey."

"Mommy…"

"What baby?"

"I miss them."

Margaret smiles, and picks her up, "I miss them too, but you'll see them soon. And guess what?" She says, kissing her cheek.

"What?"

"In two weeks we are going to be going down to Grammy and Pop-Pop's house soon for Christmas. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Yes." She says, wiping a tear that fell from her cheek.

"Good. Now, would you like to help make a cake with me?"

"Ok."

Margaret and Natalie busy themselves in the kitchen, which leaves the boys and Kimberly to do things on their own for a bit. It was a great week, a lot less stressful than Margaret makes out to be, and they will miss the Hunnicutt's a bunch. It was times like this when Hawk sits back and asks himself if moving was the right thing, but he knows it was. It is a passing question.

December came very quickly, and before they knew it, they were on a flight down to Virginia.

"Who's picking us up?"

"My father."

"Ok." Hawkeye says, as they exit their flight and get their bags.

"Natalie, do you see Grammy?"

"Um…" She says, looking around.

"You look too Zack."

"Der!" He smiles, running as fast as his legs could take him over to his grandparents.

"There they are!" Natalie repeats, running on the tail of her little brother, getting hugs.

Kimberly was a bit cranky when they got off the plane, and she wasn't interested in having her grandparents hold her, she clung to her mother, with her head down as her Grammy and Pop-Pop kiss her cheek.

"How are you honey?"

"Fine mom, you?"

"Great! Hawkeye, how are you?"

"I'm fine mom." He smiles, kissing her cheek, "How are you feeling Colonel?"

"Much better Pierce." He says, shaking the mans hand.

"Have you kids been good this year?"

"Very good!" Natalie smiles.

"Yup, vewy good!" Zack smiles, as his Pop-Pop picks him up.

"Well, I hope Santa can find you this year." Kate jokes.

"He should, they have been extremely good this year." Margaret smiles.

"And what about this one? What is the problem with my youngest granddaughter?" Kate asks.

"I don't know. I think she's beginning to teeth, and she just isn't the happiest." Margaret says, rubbing her back.

"Poor baby."

"Yeah."

"Let's get this show on the road." Hawk says, as he grabs some of the bags, Margaret and the Colonel take the rest.

"Grammy, I got a new dress!"

"You did!"

"Yup!"

"What color is it?"

"Blue."

"Did Kimberly get a new dress?"

"Yes, hers is pink."

"And what about you Zachary did you get a dress?" Kate teases.

"No!" He says, quite defensive, "I gots pant., shirt, and tie."

"Just what I like to hear." The Colonel similes.

"Did Annie get here yet?" Margaret asks.

"Nope, tomorrow morning." Kate replies.

"Ok." Margaret smiles.

They drive to the Houlihan house, and unload the car, putting the suitcases in their respectable bedrooms. Kimberly stays pretty close to either Hawkeye or Margaret in the beginning, but she was slowly warming up when it was time for her nap. Hawkeye puts her down for a nap and then tries to get Zack down too, which wasn't going to happen today.

"Just let him stay up." Margaret says, listening to him fight with their son. "He'll sleep late tomorrow… I hope."

"Right." Hawkeye says, walking into the kitchen to make a call to the hospital, just making sure everything was ok.

"Gammy!" Zack smiles, calling to his grandmother, "Come pay!"

"Ok." She smiles, sitting on the floor next to her only grandson, "What are we playing?"

"Cars." He smiles, handing one of his trucks.

"Is this for me!"

"Yup!" He smiles, making car noises, "Vroom!"

"Can I play?" Natalie asks, coming away from her grandfather.

"No!" Zack shouts, pushing Natalie away from his cars.

"Zachary!" Margaret scolds.

"No Natalie!" He says again, this time grabbing the car from her hand, "Mine! You no pay!" He shouts again.

Margaret stands up, pulling he son by his arm, "Zachary Blake Pierce, that is ENOUGH!"

"Mommy OFF!" He shouts, trying to pull his arm away, beginning to cry.

"No sir! You are not being nice to Natalie!"

"No want her paying! Me and Gammy pay! No Nattie!"

"Do NOT yell at me young man!" She says firm as he screams, pushing her away. As she picks him up, he begins to kick and punch at her, "Zack! Ouch!" She says as his fist catches her cheek, "That's it!" She finally blows. "You do NOT hit me! You are getting a time out." She says, sitting him down on the steps, "You sit there and wait until I say you can get off, do you hear me!" She says, leaving the screaming child to scream his lungs out.

Kate sits with her granddaughter perched in her lap, grinning at her daughter, "WHAT!" Margaret says.

"Oh nothing." She laughs kissing Natalie.

"What!" Margaret asks again.

"Paybacks great." She laughs. "H is just like you when things don't go your way."

Margaret smiles, she was right. After another minute or so she goes over to the steps where her son was sitting, quite quietly now, "Zack…" She says, firmly, watching him tear up, "You can't be mean to your sister do you understand me?"

"Mommy!" He cries, reaching over to her. She picks him up and kisses his cheek.

"You have to be nice! You hurt Natalie's feelings. You have to be nice, ok?"

"Ok." He sniffs.

"Go say sorry to Nattie."

He stands up and goes up to his sister, apologizes, and a second later, they were best friends.

About an hour later, Margaret hears Kimberly crying. It was about 3:15, so she goes up to get her. "Good afternoon Kimberly." She says, picking the five month old up. "Did you have a nice nap?" She changes her and picks her back up. Kimberly lies her head against her mom's shoulder as if she was still tired, "You slept for two and a half hours Angel, you couldn't possibly still be tired. Are your teeth bothering you? You are chewing on your fingers an awful lot honey." Margaret brings her downstairs, and passes her to Hawkeye, "Can you check her mouth out?"

"Sure." He says, "Are you teething Kimberly?" He asks, as he washes his hand while balancing the baby, "Let me see." He says, "Open up." He says, sticking a finger in her mouth. She bites down on him and gums him a bit, "Hmm, they are down there somewhere." He says, feeling around again, "Ahh, bottom left." He says, pressing on her gums softly, "You are the youngest one to start teething." He says, pulling his finger out, as she cries a bit, "I'll find you something to chew on, hang on." He smiles, grabbing a plastic ring for her to bite down on.

"Did you find anything?"

"Bottom left should be coming in soon."

"She's getting them early." Al says.

"She's five months." Hawkeye shrugs.

"How old were the others?"

"About seven." Margaret says. "Meghan cut a tooth when she was four months though."

"True." Kate smiles. "Will she come to me?"

"Try it." Hawkeye smiles, passing Kimberly over to Grammy.

"Come see me Kimberly." She smiles, taking her, "Come see me, I haven't held you at all yet!" Kimberly looks a bit leery when she was passed over, but she warms up quickly and even gave her a smile, "There's a smile."

"Gas." Al smiles.

"Nope, I know a smile when I see one." She says, kissing her youngest grandchild.

"What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Pizza." Natalie smiles.

"I don't think so." Hawkeye replies.

"I do." Nat laughs.

"Pizza isn't good for you all the time." Margaret laughs.

"But we like it."

"Kids always like pizza." Al says. "I don't understand why."

"We need something that is good for Pop-pop's heart." Margaret says.

"The hell you do…"

"Dad." Margaret warns.

"Margaret, I am not living my life afraid to eat everything. Besides I'm fine now."

"I don't care, when you are with me, you will listen. I didn't go to Nursing school for nothing. And that's final."

Without another word, they all went out for dinner, which was a nice meal, however, on the way home, Kimberly decides to scream at the top of her lungs, and despite everything Margaret tries, nothing would help. When she got back, she passes her onto Hawkeye, "Here, you try." Her patients was wearing thin, and she couldn't handle the screaming any longer. She took the two kids and got them a bath, leaving Hawkeye with the screaming child.

"Mommy." Natalie complains.

"What?"

"Kimberly's loud."

"I know, but she'll go to sleep soon, and you won't hear her."

"Good. I don't like her when she cries."

Margaret smiles, as she washes her daughters hair, "I know you don't. But just you wait, soon she'll be as big as you are, and you two will be able to play."

"And not cry?"

"Not as much."

"Good." She says.

After the kids are clean, they go back downstairs. Hawkeye has Kimberly quiet and is giving her a bottle.

"Mommy, will Santa find me?"

"Of course he will."

"But we didn't leave a note!"

"He knows where you are."

"How?"

"He just does." Margaret smiles. They sent down the kids gifts about three weeks earlier so they didn't' have to drag many presents with them.

"How?"

"You know, Santa won't come if you keep asking these questions." Al says to his granddaughter.

"Oh!" She says, quickly becoming quiet, "I'll stop asking then! But he will find me Pop-pop?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Daddy, is Grandpop coming down?"

"No, but you'll see him when we go home."

"I miss him." She says, leaning back on her Pop-pop.

"You miss him when you're gone, and you miss Pop-pop when you are home." Margaret smiles.

"Yup!" She says, hugging her Pop-pop tight.

Hawkeye looks down at Kimberly who was beginning to fall asleep before finishing her bottle. Her cheeks were bright pink from all the crying, and she wore herself out. She ended up chewing on the nipple of the bottle instead of drinking the last two ounces, and Hawkeye let her. She fell asleep quickly afterwards.

That night, however, around two in the morning, Margaret and Hawkeye were woken up by a high pitch shrill cry.

"I'll get her." Hawkeye says, standing up and walking into the other bedroom, "Kimberly…" He sighs, picking her up. "And you have a fever." He groans, as she cries. "Shh, shh, shh. We better go downstairs so you don't wake up the entire house." He says, as they walk downstairs. He paces the floor, sticking a pacifier in her mouth, trying to calm her down, with no luck. She didn't want anything in her mouth, but she wanted her teeth out. "I know you don't like those teeth honey, but pretty soon, you'll be eating solid food. Your fever will break by tomorrow, and you'll feel a lot better, I promise." He sighs, lying down on the couch, covering them up with a blanket, rubbing her back. :"Calm down, calllmmmm down. Stop your crying, you are fine." He says, shoving his finger in her mouth. She gums it for a bit and slowly calms down, "I guess you do want something in your mouth eh? It's a good thing that you are cutting your tooth now, instead of Christmas day or Christmas eve even. Hopefully that mean tooth will be out of your mouth soon."

She stops crying and looks up at him, "What?" He smiles. "Do you feel better now? Do you think you can maybe take a bit of a nap for me? I'm pretty tired too you know, and no matter how much I love these little bonding moments with you, I'd like them even better if they occurred around 8am. Lets just lie here for a bit, and close our eyes ok?" The next morning Margaret comes down at 6:30 and sees the pair sleeping on the couch. She kisses them and goes back upstairs for a few more minutes of sleep. Kimberly woke Hawkeye up at 7:00, "Hmm, I guess we fell asleep down here didn't we?" He smiles, as she grabs for his nose. "Shall we go see Mommy? I think that's a good idea."

She was still cranky, a bit more than yesterday, only allowing Margaret or Hawkeye to hold her most of the day, but she was feeling a bit better.

Christmas day seems to be a blur. The kids were through their Christmas presents in about fifteen minutes, the adults helped the younger kids, but for the most part they were ripped apart and opened. Natalie was thrilled to get a bike from Santa, and wanted to ride it right away. Hawkeye was more than happy to let her ride the new 2 wheeler. Margaret didn't want to see it. She was a very fast learner, just like her parents, smiling the entire time, even when she fell the first few times. Her determination for a four year old was something else. Zack got his bike too, and he though he was the best thing since sliced bread. He road around following his sister most of the time. Two days later, they were back in Crabapple Cove having another Christmas with Hawks family. The kids were on cloud nine, and as soon as Kimberly saw her Grandfather, she was attached to him.

January was upon them, another year, and there was hopefully going to be a reunion. Hawkeye had to call around and see what they wanted. Margaret also was asked to work for a bit, and she wasn't sure what to do. She would decide that in the new year. There was just so much left to do in December that even though January was four days away, it felt like it should be ten months away.

TBC…

Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them up! I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. RR Please, but be kind! There are PLEANTY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Forgive the small mistakes… I know they can be annoying, and I'm trying to get rid of them… Especially after today… I have the flu and can't sleep so I finished it… at 2am….

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please RR!

Thanks

STARY


	19. Going back to WorkReunion Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!

Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy the this chapter! Please RR

January 14, 1961, Margaret just hung up the phone after talking to her friend Lorraine.

"Hawkeye?"

"What?"

"I just got a call form Lorraine."

"Oh? How is she?"

"Fine." Margaret smiles, "Her brother is the Head of Surgery at Greenland Medical, about thirty minutes down the road."

"I now where it is." He laughs.

"Well, his head nurse just had a baby and he wanted Lorraine to work, but she doesn't want to leave her job."

He smiles at her again, "Is there a point to this story?"

Margaret rolls her eyes, "She told him that she'd ask me, and he won't fill the job until I call him."

"Well, do you want to go back to work?"

"I kind of do, but it's for two months… and it could be longer."

"It's up to you honey. I can't make the decision for you, but I will support any decision you make."

"It's two months…"

"It's not permanent."

Margaret sighs, "I just don't know… I mean, Kimberly is only 6 months, Zack is 2 years and Natalie's 4. I don't know if they are ready for me not to be here."

"It's only a few months right?"

"Yes… probably three months tops."

"So why not try it out and see how you like it? You miss nursing right?"

"More than almost anything…"

"So then, go back, I'm sure we can get Jean to watch the kids. They will love that."

"Ok." She says.

"Ok?"

"Ok."

"Well then, I guess mommy's going back to work then." He laughs, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah… I guess so." She smiles. She really has missed working. She loved nursing and was damn good at it. She would be starting in two days, on Monday. "I should call Jean."

Jean was a younger woman, about 24 years old, who watched the kids when Margaret had to go out. Her younger sister babysat for them too, she was 16 years old.

"Hi Jean, it's Margaret." She says, as she hears the familiar voice on the other end.

"Hi Margaret, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Doing well."

"And Jamie?"

"She's fine the last time I talked to her." She smiles.

"Wonderful. Listen, I was wondering. I have a job offer for as little as two months and probably at the most three months, and I have decided to take it. Do you think we could work out a schedule that you could possibly take the kids for me?"

"Sure, that's no problem." She smiles.

"That's wonderful!" Margaret says, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What time do you have to be into work?"

"I have to be there by 8:00, and I'll be there until 5:00 most nights. Of course, there will be some days I have the ability to get off, and also some days where I will need an extra hour from you."

"So its pretty much a play it by ear schedule?" She smiles.

"Some days."

"Well that's fine too Margaret." She says, before slyly adding, "I need all the practice I can get."

Margaret thinks for a second, then smiles, "You're pregnant!"

"Three months along.'

"Why didn't you tell me! You don't need three kids hanging around…"

"Margaret, I'm fine, I want to do it, relax."

"Oh Jean… you'll be busy enough."

"Your kids aren't bad kids, I'll be fine."

"Well…"

"Do you want me to come there, or do you want to drop them off?"

"What is easier for you?"

"I'll come over the first time. We'll play it by ear after that."

"I'll give you a key so you can shift back and forth if you need to."

"Excellent. So we'll say 6:45 Monday morning?"

"6:45 sounds wonderful. You'll only have to worry about Kim at that time." She smiles, "And I'll feed her and get her ready."

"Alright. Not a problem, see you Monday."

"Thanks a lot Jean… and congratulations!"

"Thanks Margaret. See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." And with that both women hang up.

Margaret smiles and turns around a bit startled by Hawkeye being there, "Congratulations for what?"

"Jean's pregnant."

"That's excellent!"

"Yes."

"So what time will she be coming?"

"6:45 Monday."

"Right." He says, "Better get ready, because in two days, you become Major Houlihan again." He smiles.

"Nix the Major and you got it right."

"Sorry, Nurse Houlihan." He laughs.

"Pierce." She rolls her eyes.

He kisses her, "You'll love it."

"Is it a nice hospital?"

"Yeah, it really is. They have a pretty good surgical ward there too, so you'll be right at home."

"It's been years… what if I don't remember how to do things?"

"Look at Colonel Potter… he was still a damn good surgeon after years of being as he put it "behind a desk"."

"You're right." She says, as he rubs her shoulders. "I guess I'll have to tell the kids."

"Unless you want them thinking like you betrayed and abandoned them."

"PIERCE!" She says, in shock that he would say something like that. He really knew how to push her buttons.

"You know I'm just kidding."

"It's not funny!" She says, pushing him away.

"Come on now, they won't feel like you are abandoning them." He says, placing his lips on the side of her neck. "Don't get mad."

"I like being mad… and you're stopping me from being mad!" She says, feeling his lips on her.

"Good."

"Stop… the kids are downstairs."

"So?"

"You know that this can't go any further."

"Right now… I'll start something and then I'll finish it later."

Margaret smiles, and pushes him away, "Don't start something you can't finish now."

"Party Pooper."

"Yup." She smiles. "I have to go food shopping."

"Alright.'

"No.. you are suppose to say, "I'll go for you"."

"Right…" He says rolling his eyes.

"And I say, thank you, here's the list." She laughs, handing him the list.

"Margaret… I hate food shopping."

"Ok, either you go food shopping or you don't eat dinner tonight."

"I'll order out." He laughs.

"And I'll order YOU out… right out of the bedroom."

"Fine, fine. I'll go."

"Thank you."

"You're so not welcome."

Hawkeye goes to the door and gets his coat before Natalie comes running upstairs, "Where you going daddy?'

"To the food store, would you like to come?"

"Yes." She smiles.

"Go get your shoes."

"Ok." She runs to the front door to get her shoes, "Daddy I'm not fast enough! You put them on." She says, holding up her shoes to him, he scoops her up and sits her on the kitchen counter, putting the little black shoes on her, "Thank you." She smiles, as he places her down on the floor.

"You're welcome."

"Where do you think you are going Miss. Pierce?" Margaret smiles.

"With daddy."

"You're going to leave me?"

"Yes." She giggles.

"Well, some thanks I get." She laughs, kissing her oldest. "You better hurry or Zachary will want to go too."

"No!" Natalie says quickly, "Come on daddy!"

She loves her brother and sister, but some days she wants to just spend time with her mommy or daddy. It was hard when you were the oldest, but she did just fine.

"Have fun."

"A blast." He says rolling his eyes, as she reaches up and kisses him longer than he would have expected her too. "What was that for?" He asks, as her eyes sparkle with mischief.

"For later."

"Tease." He says, kissing her nose, playfully before they leave. "Well Miss. Natalie, we have a lot of food to get Princess."

"Yeah, that's a big list."

"Mommy wants to keep me busy."

"Yup. Daddy?"

"What?"

"Can we get cookies?"

He smiles, looking at the child next to him, "We'll see."

"Please daddy, I'll be good."

"I thought you are always good." He laughs.

"I am, but I'll be really good."

"Lets see if it's on my list of things to get." He plays as they park the car and go into the store, "No it's not on my list…"

"Daddy…" She practically begs.

"We'll see when we get to the candy and cookie isle."

"Ok." She says, knowing he will probably get them for her.

"Alright kiddo, we need to get some cereal and baby food for Kimberly. What should we get her?"

"Big food, baby food is yucky."

Hawkeye laughs, he couldn't argue with that, "Well, she likes baby food still, so we have to get her some. We need fruit and food ok?"

"Ok." She says standing with her hands on her hips, "That and that and that!"  
Hawkeye grabs them, and then gets some more, "We need more than three I'm afraid kid."

"Oh ok. You pick the rest."

"I was planning on it." He grabbed some more food for Kimberly and then gets some teething cookies for her. She has already cut two teeth, and had about 18 more to come in. Each tooth was a new adventure. She was miserable, and chewed on anything. He was hoping that she would be done teething for a little while, but that was not likely. They finish up in the baby isle, and move down to the "junk food" isle. He smiles as he watches his daughter eye up the cookies very carefully, but don't saying anything, "Well, look where we are…" He says, watching his daughter beg him with eyes, "Hmm, I think I want some cookies, what do you think Nat?"

"Yeah!" She says practically jumping for joy. "I want cookies please!"

"Ok kiddo, pick out something that your mom likes too."

"And Zack."

"And Zack too."

"Can we get two?"

He smiles, "Hmm…."

"Please daddy!"

"Now how can I resist those baby blues? Yes you can pick two, but only two out."

"Thank you!" She says, as she picks out her favorite and another one. Thankfully Margaret and Zack would eat almost any kind of cookie, so she didn't have to be told to put them back.

"Alright, we're done. Let's go pay and go home. Mommy will wonder where we are!"

"Ok!" She says, as she walks next to her dad to check out and drive home.

Margaret had dinner almost ready when they got back, and helps unpack the car. Natalie ran to play with her brother and baby sister in the family room.

"Cookies!" She says, groaning. She was trying to lose more weight from Kimberly, and cookies weren't in her diet.

"I couldn't say no to your daughter."

"She's my daughter now?"

"When she is stubborn yes."

Margaret laughs, "At least you got good kinds."

"Only the finest kind for my wife." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Keep them away from me."

"You start work Monday, you won't be around them… and besides you look perfect."

"I want to lose another ten pounds."

"I think you're beautiful."

"Bias."

"So what?" He says, laughing, putting the bread in the bread box.

"So at dinner, I'm gonna tell the kids."

"Ok."

"I hope they are ok with it."

"They will be fine."

After dinner, Hawkeye and Margaret make the kids a little ice cream sundae, their normal Saturday routine, and Margaret told the kids, "Alright gang, I have to tell you something ok?"

"What mommy?" Zack asks, his mouth full of ice cream.

"I am going to go to the hospital to work for a little while."

"Why?" Natalie asks.

"Aunt Lorraine's brother, Nicholas needs my help. The nurse that he had working for him had a baby and Aunt Lorraine asked me if I could work with him till March, and I told him that I would. You kids are going to be staying with Jean in the mornings when I have to work, and I'll pick you up after I'm done."

"What if daddy doesn't work?"

"Then daddy will have you." She smiles. "I am starting on Monday ok?"

"Ok mommy." Natalie smiles.

"Ok mommy!" Zack says, as Hawkeye wipes his mouth quickly. "Daddy." He frowns.

"I know, you were saving that for later." He laughs, and throws the napkin away.

"I want you kids to be good for Jean ok?"

"I'm always good." Natalie says.

"I want you kids to listen." She says.

"Ok." They both say.

"Good, and that goes for you too Kimberly." She says to the baby who was happily eating one of her teething cookies.

"Mommy, when is Monday?" Natalie asks.

"In two days."

"Oh." She says, thinking about it. Two days didn't seem like that much time, but she decides that it will be ok, "Ok." She smiles.

Margaret kisses her cheek. "You are such a good kid."

"Me too?" Zack asks, not wanting to be left out.

"You too." She says, kissing her two year old too.

Monday came very quick, too quick for Margaret's liking. She was very excited and nervous to get back to work, but she was going to miss the kids. She got up a half an hour before Hawkeye so she could get a shower and get out of the bathroom before he had to wake up. She did her makeup quickly as she hears his alarm ringing, and shut off.

"Good morning." He says, kissing her.

"Morning."

"Are you done in there, or do you need a shower?" He wasn't quite awake yet and she laughs.

"I'm done with the shower part, go ahead."

"Yeah, I can see you doing your makeup… should have put two and two together."

"You still wouldn't have gotten four." She laughs, as she puts blush on. He bypasses her and turns the water on.

"Don't try to take advantage of me." He jokes.

"Honey, I just did my makeup, you'll have to find someone else to take advantage of you… or yourself."

"Cute." He says, pulling his shirt and pants off. "Better watch it, or I'm libel to drag your ass in here with me."

"You'd drown." She laughs.

"You're probably right." He says, jumping into the shower.

"Ok." Margaret says, standing up, looking at her watch, "I only need Kimberly to sleep for about ten more minutes, then she can wake up." She walks over and into the back of the walk in closet where her things are, Hawkeye's were kept at the front because of the claustrophobia. She thumbs through and pulls out a black turtleneck and a pair of kakis pants, pulling them on. By the time she was dressed Hawkeye was out of the shower and on his way to the closet. He kisses her again and smiles. "What?"

"You ready for your first day?"

"You bet." She says.

"Remember Major, they aren't going to be like your MASH nurses."

"Don't I know it." She sighs. "I doubt I'll ever find nurses as good as my girls."

"Who knows, maybe this will be different?"

"I can only hope." She laughs, as she hears Kimberly let out a cry. She walks out of the room and over to the nursery, "Good morning Kimberly." She says, as she picks the baby up, "And how are you today?" She asks, changing her and putting her into an outfit for the day, "I'll miss seeing you all day, but I'll be home tonight. Mommy goes back to work today, but you know that." She smiles, "I bet you'll have fun with your sister, brother and Jean. Be nice to Jean ok? I know you will. Let's go downstairs and get you some food. I heard daddy go down, so maybe he made some coffee."

The two girls walk downstairs and into the kitchen, "Coffee will be ready in a few minutes."

"You read my mind." She smiles, sitting Kimberly in her highchair. "Can you get me out the oat meal please?"

"Sure." He says, handing her the box. She makes her some breakfast and feeds her.

"Don't get anything on you ok Kimberly?" Margaret practically begs.

She stayed fairly clean, only getting a bit on her chest. Margaret wipes her off and smiles, picking her up. "What time do you have to be in work today?"

"I'm in at 7:00." He says, looking at the clock. He pours himself a cup of coffee, "I'll be out of here in about fifteen minutes. When are you leaving?"

"In a half an hour."

"You know, I could get up with Kim if you wanted me too… you could sleep the extra fifteen minutes or so. We could switch."

"No, I'd never be awake enough if I did that, and besides I really like getting up with her. I won't see much of her afterwards."

"Ok. It's up to you." He says, kissing Kimberly. She smiles and reaches for him, "What do you want Angel?" he asks, picking her up. She giggles and leans her head against his neck, as he hugs her. "I think you are going to miss mommy aren't you? You won't know what to do without her will you?"

"Pierce…" Margaret says, not too happy now with her decision.

"She'll be fine." He laughs, "And so will you."

"Yeah, I know.' She says.

After fifteen minutes, Hawkeye kisses Margaret and Kimberly, "I'll see you two tonight. Call me later on today and tell me how it's going."

"I will." She says, "Bye."

"Bye honey." He smiles.

Jean gets there right on time and walks into the house, "Hello?" She calls.

"Hi." Margaret smiles, walking into the room with Kimberly. The baby sees her and smiles, reaching over to her. Margaret happily passes her to Jean.

"Good morning Kimberly, oh it is so good to see you." She says, kissing her cheek,

"Well Margaret, you ready for day one?"

"I think so." She smiles. "The other two should be up soon."

"How did they take the news of you not being there all the time?"

"They were fine about it, for now. I'm not sure how they will be after a while."

"They'll adjust. All kids do." Jean smiles.

They talk for a few more minutes before Margaret decides she better get moving. She wasn't exactly sure where the hospital was and needed to get there within an hour. Natalie and Zack wake up right before she leaves. She kisses them and says goodbye, then leaves. She drives the half an hour and has no trouble finding the place. The hospital was big, but not quite as big as Portland General. Margaret was told to report to the surgical ward, which was exactly what she did. She took a breath as she walks through the third floor halls. "Hi." She says, turning her major voice on. "I'm Margaret…"

"Oh yes, Nurse Houlihan, we were expecting you." She smiles, "I'm Nancy Madison. One of the nurses. I'll show you to your office."

"Thank you." She says, as Nancy gives her a brief tour before they get to her office.

"You'll be here. Dr. Keith wanted to know when you got here, so I'll go get him. He may be in surgery now, but he should be out soon."

"Right."

"You have a briefing with the nurses at 9:00, until then, you can feel free to go about and look around."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She says, walking out of the room.

Margaret sets up the office quickly, looking over her nurse duty roster which was posted for the week already for her. She was busy studying the list of nurses before Nicholas came in.

"Margaret." He smiles, as she smiles back, "How the hell are you?" He asks hugging her.

"I'm fine Nick, how are you?"

"Great! Thank you so much for coming on such short notice."

"It's my pleasure. I haven't worked in a while now, so it will be nice to get back into it. I didn't know you were up here!"

"Yup, I didn't know you were. Last time I heard, you were in San Francisco?"

"Mill Valley, but close enough." She smiles, "We moved here about eight months ago. My husband works in Portland General, he's head surgeon."

"Oh yes, Hawkeye Pierce, I've heard about him. He is a good doctor."

"The best I've worked with." She smiles, "You've got your work cut out for you." She laughs.

"I bet I do. Now I hear you have three kids?"

"Yes I do. Natalie, Zachary and Kimberly."

"All ending in an 'E' sound." He laughs.

"I know… we didn't think about that when we named them." She laughs.

"I didn't think so. How old are they now?"

"4 ½, 2 ½, and 6 months." She smiles, showing him a picture of the three kids.

"They are adorable. The girls don't look too much like you."

"They look like their daddy, however, they both have a bit of me in them." She smiles, deciding to change the topic, "So, I see I have eleven nurses?"

"On all different shifts. You will see all eleven today, but 4 will be with you on a shift."

"Excellent."

"So what do you want them calling you?"

"I don't care."

"I know you aren't a Major anymore, but you aren't a Houlihan any more either…"

"Houlihan or Pierce is just fine… I mean, they all probably know me here as Houlihan right?"

"Right."

"So it's fine. I'll brief them and we'll get started."

"Excellent… Major." He laughs.

"Oh, come off it Nick." She smiles.

"I'll see you in a bit."

"Right."

Margaret read over the charts and all that was going on until her meeting. She saw the nurses talking to one another about her being a Major in the US Army. They were a bit nervous having her there and Margaret was a bit nervous in the new surroundings. "Good morning."

"Good morning." The nurses say, watching the former Major.

"I'm Margaret Houlihan… or Pierce, you can pick which you want to call me. I expect perfection and nothing less, because without us the doctors job would be difficult. Mistakes are lives lost. I am not being mean, I am being honest. I am strict. I was a Major in the US Army, and though I wont run this place like an army camp, my expectations are high for each of you. If you need me for anything you just have to ask, personal or other. I will know all of you by the end of the week after working with all of you. I have been a head nurse before, and I know how to run a hospital with 98 efficiency. I expect nothing less from you all, and I know that I sound like a broken record, but I come from a very disciplined house hold and career. That is just how it is going to be for the next two or three months." The women give each other worried glances, but they trust the new Head Nurse. "Duty rosters will be posted Wednesday of each week, so there should be no reason you can't work. Thanks a lot, and I'm looking forward to working with all of you."

She smiles, and walks back into her office. In fifteen minutes she was called on the speaker system and she was in surgery.

"Clamp." Nick smiles at her under his mask.

"Clamp."

"Suture."

"Suture." She never misses a beat.

"You know Margaret, you are a damn good nurse. I never would have thought that when you were six and I was ten."

"You never gave me a chance, you were too busy pulling Lorraine and my pigtails and chasing us around. Your dad never cared though."

"Then you two turned into teenagers and pierced your ears… my god you two were brats."

"Army all the way." She laughs.

"I need another suture." He says, as she promptly gives him another. "See that Sarah, this is what you are going to have to do now to impress the Major here." He tells the other nurse in the room.

She rolls her eyes, "I'm sure of it." She groans. "Would you like me to try?"

"No, Houlihan's doing just fine. Thank you. How's his vitals?"

"Fine, 120/80." Sarah says, looking at the instruments.

"Excellent. Alright, Margaret, finish closing please."

She looks at the skin and immediately her nursing gene kicks in and she feels right at home. "Perfect." He says as she finishes, "And you thought you lost your touch kid."

She smiles, "I guess it's like riding a bike."

By noon she was really beginning to miss the kids. She wasn't use to staying out all morning without them. Usually if she went out it was at night. She calls Jean to see how they were, and of course they were fine, then she calls Hawkeye. She talks to the receptionist, and then Hawkeye.

"Hi." He says as he comes to the phone.

"Hi."

"How's it going?"

"It's different." She sighs, "They aren't nearly as good as the girls in the MASH, but they will do."

"And you learned all about this in fifteen minutes?"

"Try almost five hours." She says.

"Give them a few weeks to warm up to you. It took me two years." He jokes.

"Thanks…" She sighs.

"How are you doing without the kids?"

"Fine." She says, "I miss them, but what can I do?"

"Right."

"I…" She begins but quickly hears her name called, "Ugh, I have to get going. I'm being paged. I'll see you tonight."

"Right, have fun."

"I love you."

"You too." He says and they hang up.

Margaret worked the entire day, and then left for home. She was home by 5:00. "I'm home!" She calls, as the two oldest run over to her, hugging her legs. She bends down and properly hugs them.

"I missed you mommy!" Natalie says, hugging her tight.

"I miss you too." Zack says.

"Well I missed all three of you. Did you have fun today?"

"Yup!" Natalie says, and begins to tell her about her day.

"Well…" she says, smiling at Jean, and picking Kimberly up from her arms, "It sounds like you all had a good day." She says, kissing the baby who was clinging to her neck. "How were they?"

"Perfect Angels."

"Somehow I doubt that, them being half Pierce." She laughs.

"They were good." She laughs, "Same time tomorrow?"

"Actually make it 7:15. I know where I'm going now."

"Ok, 7:15. See you all tomorrow."

"Bye!" The kids smile.

"Thanks again Jean."

"Any time."

"Ok, I guess I should start dinner." Margaret smiles, "What should we have? Chicken or spaghetti?'

"Spaghetti!" Both kids smile.

"Sounds good." She says, trying to put her daughter down, but she would have none of that. She clung to her and began to cry, "Ok. Ok Kimberly, you can stay with me. Lets go cook." She says, as they walk into the kitchen. She sits Kimberly in her high chair and presents her with a cookie, that she happily eats and watches her mother. She was so glad to be home with her kids. They want to be with her the entire night and she loves it. Hawkeye comes home, and helps her with the kids, and plays with them before putting them to bed. Margaret reads both kids a story, and Hawkeye takes the baby. After 8:20, the night was theirs.

"So, come sit down and tell me everything that happened today. How was it?" He asks, as he pulls her down on the couch with him.

She leans up against him and he closes his arms around, "It was pretty good."

"Only pretty good?"

"They are good nurses, but they aren't use to discipline really. They don't seem to be taking to me as well as I'd like them too, but it's nothing that I haven't been through before. They look at me like I'm ready to snap at them at any second, and some seem to think that all I do is yell since I was a Major."

"Well, that's all you did do." He laughs, getting slapped.

"It will be fine I think." She smiles, fairly confident. "I think the one person that I am going to have the most trouble with is Sarah… Sarah Snyder. She seems to think of me as the enemy."

"Ah." Hawkeye says, "Well you just use your charm on them and you'll be fine."

"I'm sure." She laughs.

"You excited for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I don't know how Kimberly will be though… today was fine, but tomorrow might be different. I think she's catching on. She wouldn't let me out of her sight when I came home."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"She'll get use to it I guess."

"She will." He smiles, kissing her cheek.

Margaret did the same routine for the rest of that week, and by the weekend Kimberly would not let her out of her sight. She wanted to be with her mommy or daddy at all times. Margaret loved all the attention that the kids are giving her. She played everything with them, and spent her entire free time with them.

"Mommy?"

"What?"

"When are you done working?"

"Not for about 15 weeks honey. Why?"

"Because I miss you." She says.

"I'm right here."

"But not all the time."

Margaret smiles, "I know, but it won't be too much longer and I am always going to be here on the weekends."

"Ok, good." She smiles, hugging her mom.

"I love you little girl."

"I love you too Mommy." She says.

Natalie loves spending time with only her mom or dad when her siblings are taking their naps. She really can get the one on one attention that she barely ever gets. That two hours is heaven for her and her parents.

The next two weeks, Margaret was getting testy. Kimberly cries every time Margaret leaves her, and it was getting to her, especially today. Margaret woke up and got her shower and was dressed before Kimberly woke up, but when she did, she cries every time Margaret puts her down. She couldn't even put her in her highchair with out her crying. Hawkeye comes down and picks her up smiling, "What's wrong Kimberly?" He asks as she lies her head on his shoulder, "Are you giving mommy a hard time? She needs to go to work, and you aren't helping her mood."

"Only another month and a half." Margaret says, beginning to count the days. She has been there for almost a month, and she dreaded going all because of a seven month. She felt awful for leaving her kids, especially when Kimberly would cry constantly for a few minutes before Margaret left. When she came back, Kimberly would cling.

"Are you hungry Kim? Do you want something to eat?" He asks, smiling. "I bet mommy wants to feed her little baby before she leaves." Hawkeye smiles, putting her down in her highchair.

She eats and even gives her mommy a smile. "Do you think we can keep the crying to a dull roar?" She asks, as the baby coo's.

"She'll be fine." Hawkeye says again, and kisses both of his girls, "I'll see you two later."

"Bye."

"Have a good day."

Jean comes and Kimberly doesn't cry, but she looks like she was about too. Margaret kisses the kids and heads to work, and when she got in there, she had a horrific day. She has been having difficulty with one of her nurses, a certain Sarah Snyder. She was a very outspoken young nurse, who had no desire to listen to anyone but herself. Margaret knew that she had to break her because she was not doing any of the patients any good. Today was the final straw with the woman and with Margaret's patients.

"Shields, I need to talk to you." Margaret says, walking out of her office.

"What now?" She asks rather snotty, standing in front of the former Major with her hand on her hips.

"I told you once to finish your charts before you leave the hospital! What do I find today in my in box… seven charts that YOU were suppose to do!"

"What's the difference if I do them now or later!"

"What was his blood pressure last night?" She asks, getting a blank stare, "What medications were administered at what time to Mrs. Kane?" Still a blank stare, "How about on Miss Heath? What did you do with her? How many stitches?"

"I can go count them now… and…"

"NO! You can't! You are irresponsible, incompetent, and you have no cares in the world do you? All you care about is yourself and getting home on time. Well you listen to me, I have three children under the age of 4 at home, and a husband. I still do not leave this hospital until my charts are done. If I'm late, then I'm late. I have NOT finished my job until the paperwork is complete, and I demand the same from you."

"Oh come on MAJOR." She says.

"Don't you COME ON Major me!" She shouts, drawing looks from the other nurses,

"This is your JOB! You have a responsibility to your patients! It isn't just a little mistake it is not writing down important information! Now, you either start staying until you are finished your charts or I am going to fire you."

"You don't have that power."

"You wanna bet sweetheart? You are twenty two, and have no idea what thinking about others is all about. You only care about yourself, and that is not what nursing is about. I guarantee you that I will fire you. I am in charge till March, and if you don't like it, well then you will be fired. SO I want you to shut up, figure out what you forgot and it best be correctly written, and you come see me when you are ready to check out from this point on and bring all your charts for the day because I will be checking them." Margaret fumes. "That is all, dismissed." She shouts and turns on her heals, storming past the other nurses and into her office. She slams the doors and hears the nurses talking outside of the room.

"She lost it!" Sarah says.

"You should have done your job." Cara says.

"This wasn't a problem with Lauren…"

"Well, she isn't Lauren. She's strict, and we have to deal with it for the next few weeks. It's not that big of a deal."

"She's a good nurse." Danielle says, "She's very caring with the patients."

"We work harder with her than with Lauren."

"And she is so damn perfect isn't she? She never makes a mistake…"

"I don't think she does… she seems almost perfect." Cara laughs. "Come on, lets do our rounds, and you better finish your charts up from yesterday."

Margaret was in a horrific mood from that point on, and when she was in a mood, no one better mess with her. The days went on and she still was irritated. She ignored most of her nurses, unless it was to yell at them or tell them that they had to do something. She made her duty roster and then nurses came to her to complain. Then one day she snapped at her nurse with good reason.

"Nurse Houlihan, I can't work this time."

"Why not?" She asks, not looking up from her paperwork.

"I have stuff to do that night, is it possible that you can switch me from this time to another?"

"You are to be working two nights a week, last week you couldn't work your nights because you said that your mother was up. The week before you couldn't work nights because you told me that your daughter was sick. This week you tell me that you can't work the night shift because you have stuff to do?"

"That's correct."

"I see a patter with this Petty, and I'm not fond of it."

"But…"

"No buts. Every nurse takes two night shifts a week, and the past three weeks, you have given the other nurses an extra night or two to work while you nicely get the morning shift!"

"I know that, but I really do have things to do."

"I have things to do too, and I am working one night a week along with my 5hr day shifts. I have three children and a husband who is a surgeon at home. I have to make sure that I spend time with my seven-month-old daughter so she doesn't scream every time I come home to hold her. I have my older two who expect my undivided attention at all times and a husband who I barely ever see for more than an hour. Now, what could be so important that you have to do that you couldn't work and do your job for once?" She says, basically shouting at her.

"Listen Margaret…"

"HOW DARE YOU!" She says.

"I'm not finished yet, I have a life outside of work. I don't' care if you don't but I do. You have three children and a husband, I have one child and a husband that I want to see. Wednesdays are my food shopping nights…"

"You are NOT switching your hours for food shopping Petty. You do what I do and have the babysitter or your husband do it, or here's an idea, how about you do it when you are not working nights?"

"Oh come on! It's only three weeks that I have needed off!"

"Well, three weeks in my eyes is a long time. I know that I won't give you off, and I highly doubt that your co-workers will want to work your shift AGAIN, and give up their day shift."

"If I can find someone to do it…"

"Then I'll be glad to give you off, however, you must make up the days that you have missed working nights for the next few weeks. Instead of working two night shifts, you will be working three."

"You can't do that!"

"I'm head nurse, I can do what ever I want, and I'm not doing this. It is up to you Gayle. You can either do two this week or four next week. I'm not going to make that decision for you." She smirks, as her phone rings, "If you don't mind we are done here." She says, turning her back on the young nurse, answering the phone, "Nurse Houlihan speaking." She says, as she hears her door slam.

"Hi."

She smiles when she hears his voice, "Hi yourself."

"You sound flustered."

"I just had an argument with one of my nurses."

"About what?" Hawkeye asks.

"About her not working another week of nights. This is the third week in a row. I am sick and tired of getting stuck with an extra night shift, and then having Kimberly cling to me all morning like I am abandoning her."

"It will all work out."

"Yeah I know it will, but still. I work my night shifts, and my weekend shifts. I only complain to you sometimes, and she should do the same. You deal with it. You are a nurse, you should be here for your shifts and not place all the time on the other's."

"I agree with you." He says, "But you only have a few more weeks with them, and then you can come home and be with the kids."

"I love working Hawk, I really do, I just miss them. I am so worried that I am just going to snap on one of the kids because of my stress level. I hate not being there to put them to bed." She says rubbing the stress from her eyes."

"I know you do." He replies. He knows how much nursing means to her, and how much the kids mean to her, but right now, the kids mean more and she wants to be with them at all times. "You'll be fine."

"I know I will… but if one more person comes up and tells me they need a night off, I am going to scream."

"I believe it." He laughs.

"How is your day?"

"It's going fine, but I am probably going to be stuck here till around ten."

Margaret sighs, "Ok."

"So, you are on your own for dinner and all. I'm sure the kids will be thrilled to have only mommy time."

"I'm sure."

"Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later on tonight."

"Ok, call me if you are going to be later than ten, ok?"

"Right Major." He smiles.

"Smart ass."

"I'll call you later, love you."

"You too." She smiles, "Bye."

"Bye." And they hang up. Hawkeye laughs, as he walks out of his office and over to one of the other surgeons.

"What are you so happy about?" Steven asks.

"My wife."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she is driving the nurses up the wall and they are driving her up the wall. It is the MASH Unit all over again. She loves them and they love her, but heads clash more than anyone wants them too."

"When is she done?"

"Not till March, but it will come sooner than she thinks. Then she will miss nursing once again, and probably end up taking a temp position again." He laughs, "And then and only then will the vicious cycle continue."

"Your wife sure is something."

"She's something alright." He laughs.

"Hawk? You're on." Lewis smiles.

"Thanks." He rolls his eyes, going into scrub up.

Margaret was sitting in her office writing charts up again on a patient she just assisted with, when there was a knock on her door, "Come in." She says fairly gruff.

"Margaret?" Nick says coming in.

"Hi." She says, putting down her pen.

"I heard that you aren't allowing switching of hours?"

"No, I don't mind if they trade shifts once in a while, I do mind when the nurses decide they don't want to come in at nights and drop them on the nurses who are too nice to say no, they don't want to work night."

"Oh." He replies, smiling, "Well, that's different."

"So, right now, I gave Petty a choice, I said that she could either take off two nights this week or make them up next week, and include her already 2 nights a week. I expect nothing more from them than what I would do. I have three kids, and a husband, and I work nights sometimes. It's just the way it works out."

"I agree."

"Ok then, is that all?"

"That's it… except give Lorraine a call when you get a chance. She wants to see how you're doing back in the saddle again, so to speak."

"Ok, no problem." She smiles.

"See you in surgery in about a half an hour."

"Right." She smiles again. "I'll see you there."

"Right." He laughs and walks out of the room.

Margaret sighs, she was tired and moody and stressed. There was no saving her mood today. She was miserable, and hoped that her mood will be better when she got home. As soon as she saw her kids, her mood did change. They were so excited to see her.

"Mommy, I missed you." Natalie says, clinging to her.

"I missed you too sweetie, how was your day?"

"Good." She says.

"Good to hear."

"Are you done working yet?"

"Not yet honey." She sighs, "In March. Right before you turn 5."

"Ok, good." She says, not leaving her mommy's side.

The kids were completely thrown off by Margaret's working, and poor Kimberly has no idea why mommy isn't around as much. Hawkeye kept on ensuring her that the kids would be fine, but she still felt like she was abandoning them.

The next day was even worse than the day before. Kimberly, to start off the day, screaming from the time she got up unless Margaret was holding her. When she passes her off to Jean, the tears started again. Kimberly cries and cries, leaving Margaret feeling like the worse mom in the world. Zack didn't want her to go either. He spent most of the day trying to persuade Margaret to stay home, but unfortunately she couldn't stay home with them. Lastly, Natalie was almost in tears when she left. Natalie in tears isn't something that happens very often, and Margaret had made her daughter cry. She keeps telling herself that it is only for another month, but it was getting harder and harder. Margaret came to work expecting the worse and she got the worse. They are in the OR every second of the day it seems, and when they weren't, the nurses were on her case, trying to switch hours or ask questions. She was stressed to the max. When five o'clock came along, Margaret was still in the operating room, working on a case that just came in. She had one of the receptionists call the babysitter and tell her that Margaret would be coming home a bit late. Hawkeye would be home around five thirty, so the kids will be glad to see him. Margaret was stuck in the OR until 6:00, and then for thirty more minutes she fought with two of her nurses because they were sick and tired of Petty trading up hours.

"Margaret, you have to do something about her." Nurse Casey says.

"I assure you I will."

"No, we aren't kidding." Nurse Patton says, "She has not been working her nights for about three or four weeks."

"Well what did your other head nurse do?"

"Nothing, that's the problem. We all work our night shifts and I don't understand why she cant!" Casey says, again.

Margaret glances at the clock, "You know what, I will do something about her. Tomorrow, if she calls out of her night shift, she's fired."

"Thank you!" Both nurses say. No one really likes Petty because she was not trustworthy.

Margaret quickly clocked out and practically ran to her car. She was furious and didn't think that going home would be any better. When she got home, the house was a disaster. The kids were crying, Hawkeye was yelling at one of them for breaking something, and the dishes weren't done.

"Mommy!" Zack says, running to her in tears.

"What happened?"

"It broke!" He says, showing her the window.

"Oh my god." She says, pinching the bridge of her nose, "How?"

"Ball."

"A ball! You threw a ball through the window!" She says, beginning to lose her patients again. "What were you thinking!"

"I paying." He says.

"Jesus Zachary!" She says, putting him down on the ground, "Go sit down on the steps. Go now!" She says. He races over to the steps crying, and she goes to find Hawkeye.

"Let me see your hand Natalie." He says, to the crying four year old.

"What happened?"

"The glass broke, she fell and the glass cut her hand."

"Both kids did it?"

"No, it was Zack. He got mad, threw a hard ball, broke the window, and Natalie just happened to be there." He says, as he pulls a shard of glass out of her hand.

"Does she need stitches?"

"No, I don't think so." He says, washing the cut out. "It was only one little piece of glass."

"Daddy it hurts." She says, crying as he washes.

"I know honey. We're almost done."

"It hurts!" She says, "Stop daddy."

"Hold still Natalie, I have to check it out again." He says, taking a flashlight and looking at the cut, "Ok." He says, grabbing a big Band-Aid and placing it on the child's hand. "Alright." He says, picking her up and hugging her, "You're all done."

"Mommy, it hurts." She says, holding out her hand.

"I see that." She says, taking the girl, hugging her, "Where's Kimberly?"

"In her playpen. Where's the boy?"

"On the steps." She groans, "I'll find out what I have to do with him."

"I'll take care of him." He says, as she sits down with her daughter.

"You're ok Nat."

"It hurts. Zack being bad."

"I know." She groans at the terrible two phase he was going through. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She sniffs.

"Ok, let me go see your sister."

"Ok." She says, getting off her mom.

Hawkeye was busy dealing with Zachary, talking in a very firm but patient voice. The boy was crying but Hawkeye didn't care. After he got off of the steps, Zack was happy as can be, all smiles. Kimberly cried every time Margaret didn't pay full attention to her.

The night was sheer hell. Kimberly bawled when she was put down in the crib, and Margaret wasn't in the mood to rock with her for an hour to try and get her down, but she did it anyway. Kimberly sat in her lap looking up at her, clinging to her shirt. "You need to go to sleep Kimberly. I need sleep tonight too."

"Jean says that she's been fussy all day. I think she's cutting another tooth." Hawkeye calls from the doorway.

"Great." Margaret says, groaning, "Just what we need, a night of fevers and no sleep."

"I'll get her tonight if she wakes up."

"No, you're actually doing the cutting… I'm just assisting. I'll get up with her."

"If you want too." He says, kissing her cheek. "Oh, and my dad is going to take the kids tomorrow. Jean can't come, she has a pre-natal care appointment."

"Is he ok with that?"

"Yes, he's fine. He didn't have any patients today anyway."

"Ok." She says, sighing, as Kimberly let out a cry. "Oh stop it Kimberly." She groans.

"Just go to sleep honey." Kimberly fell asleep at around eight, just in time for Margaret to be able to put the kids to bed.

"Mommy…" Natalie asks.

"What honey?"

"If we are sick would you stay home?"

"I'd try too, but I don't know if I could or not honey."

"Why?"

"Because I have a very important job at the hospital. It's just like daddy's, because when you kids are sick, he can't stay home that much either."

"Oh." She says, hugging her mom.

"But don't worry, in March, I'll be home with you all the time ok?"

"Ok mommy." She smiles, "I love you."

"I love you too." She says, kissing her, "Good night."

"Night Mommy." She says, and closes her eyes, as Margaret closes the door.

"Now, the boy." She says, walking into Zack's room, "Night buddy." She smiles.

"Night night." He yawns. Margaret bends down and kisses him. "Mommy, sit." He says.

"Sit? But it's late."

"Mommy stay." He says.

"Ok, scoot over." She smiles. It wasn't very often that he wanted her to cuddle with him so she was open to it tonight, "You have to go to sleep buddy. Mommy needs sleep too." She says. He yawns and curls up against her. Margaret strokes his soft blonde hair, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He quickly lost the battle to sleep. Margaret carefully moves out of his grip and goes into her room, "I'm taking a shower." She groans. She was too stressed out and needed something to relax.

"Enjoy it." Hawkeye smiles.

"I plan on it." She groans. She turns on the hot water and steps under the stream, slowly allowing her body to unwind. She stood there for what seems to be an eternity, but it was only about thirty minutes. When she came out she was still pretty tense. Hawkeye was sitting on their bed, reading over a medical journal. "What are you reading?"

"Medical Journal." He says, putting it down, "How do you feel?"

"Horrible." She says, pulling on her pajamas.

"What went on today that made it so horrible?"

"The shorter answer would be what didn't occur." She says, rubbing the back of her neck.

He replaces his hands on her neck and rubs her shoulders, "Come on, what happened?"

"I was in OR all day, the longest stretch since Korea… and we had about ten different operations. I had my nurses coming to me, telling me it wasn't fair that Petty gets to take off when ever the hell she wants. Then I am called into the OR again because of Petty not coming in for her shift. I come home, the house is a mess, the kids are crying, there is a broken window because my two year old had a tantrum. My seven month old is screaming, my four year old is bleeding. Then I have to get my kids to sleep, the baby doesn't want to be put in her crib, my son wanted me in bed with him, and my daughter is asking me if she gets sick or if one of them are sick will I stay home, and I have to tell her no."

"Sounds like a great day, and now we can go to bed and forget about it."

"Until Kim wakes up screaming because of her teeth." She groans. "I'm just so tired."

"I know…"

"I miss the kids, I miss you…"

"I know."

"I love working Hawk, I really do, but when I'm there all I think about is the kids and you. Its stressing me out, and I feel like I'm going to snap."

"You won't."

"I know, but I feel like it."

"It will be over soon."

"You keep saying that…"

"Then you'll be angry because you aren't nursing again."

She laughs, "I know."

"Lets get some sleep." He says, noticing how tired she is, and it was only eleven.

"Good idea." She says, turning off the light by the bed.

At 2:45, Kimberly wakes up screaming. Margaret called it earlier, and she was not happy about it. She knew that the baby was hurting with her teeth, so she got up and went into the bedroom, picking up the screaming child and brings her downstairs, "Alright Kimberly, I know, you hate your teeth coming in, but daddy tells you that you'll get to eat all the food that your brother and sister eat, and he is right. You'll soon be able to eat good stuff, and not this baby food." She says, grabbing a frozen teething ring for her to chew on, "But now, I'm really tired honey, and I known that you will be waking me up again soon won't you? You'll fall asleep and then wake up screaming again. My patients aren't very good these days, and I'm sorry about it, but I don't think I can handle another screaming fit of yours so if you don't mind, could we keep the crying to only once today? What do you think?" She asks, as her daughter closes her eyes. "I hope so. You don't really have a fever now, so maybe I'll get away with you only crying once."  
She takes her back upstairs, laying her down in her crib and goes back to bed.

"Is she ok?"

"Fine for now."

"Ok." Hawkeye says, "What time is it?"

"3:30."

"Damn."

"I know."

"Go back to sleep." He says, taking her in his arms. She sighs and he gives her a quick kiss before falling back asleep.

Sometime during Margaret's shower, Kimberly woke up. It was 5:30, a half an hour before she usually wakes up. She was screaming bloody murder, so Hawkeye got up with her. Hawkeye and she trades and Margaret tries to get dressed with a screaming baby, which wasn't going too well.

"Kimberly, shh." She says, as she puts her on the bed so she can pull on a pair of pants and her shirt. "I have so much to do right now… and Grandpop will be here soon to take care of you. He'll make you feel all better."

She walks downstairs with the baby, absolutely exhausted, and feeds her. She was happier after eating, but still not 100. Margaret makes coffee and drinks it quickly, kissing Hawkeye before he leaves, and then tries to finish up her own breakfast before her father-in-law comes. At 6:45, Natalie comes downstairs.

"Mommy…" She says, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning honey." She smiles.

"My tummy hurts." She says, as Margaret hugs her.

Margaret clenches her fists, she knew that she would do this today after the conversation she had last night with her. "Honey, I'm sorry, but Grandpop will be over, and he will take care of you."

"No mommy, it hurts bad, and I want you to."

"You know I can't Natalie, I have to go to work. We talked about this last night."

"Mommy, I want you to stay home."

"Come eat breakfast, and you'll feel better." She says, beginning to lose her patients with the four year old.

"I'm not hungry." She says, holding onto her leg.

"Natalie… I want you to stop this. You were fine last night, and you know that I can't stay home because you aren't feeling well!"

"Mommy…" she says.

Margaret puts a hand on her forehead, "No fever. You will be fine."

"But!" She begins.

"I don't want to hear it any more Natalie, now sit your butt down at the table and eat your breakfast." She says, firm. Natalie sulks over to the table and sits, "You can sulk all you want Nat, but I'm not going to be able to stay home."

Kimberly realizes that her gums still hurt and starts bawling again, Margaret picks her up and says, "Where is your grandfather? Natalie, eat your breakfast!"

"Good morning!" Dan calls as he walks into the house.

"Thank god." She says, passing Kimberly to him, "Her teeth are bothering her, and she is probably still exhausted because she made a red-eye appearance."  
"Ok." He says, kissing his daughter-in-law, "You look flustered."

"I am…"

"Mommy!" Natalie says, walking over to her in the kitchen, "My tummy really hurts."

"Natalie… enough!" She says, raising her voice.

"Is she sick?"

"Doubtful, yesterday she was asking me how to keep me home for the day. I think she's just testing me."

"Fever?"

"Not even a small one." She says, "I have to go back upstairs for a second, and finish my makeup before I leave."

"Alright, I'll hold the fort down." He says, noticing how stressed his daughter-in-law was. He felt horrible for her, and wanted to do anything and everything he could to keep her stress free. "Alright girls, lets finish up breakfast." He says, watching Natalie eat. He was beginning to think that she really was fine, that she just wants Margaret.  
She comes back five minutes later, and says, "Ok, I'm off. I'll try and be back early, but I don't know what is going to happen with the one nurse of mine." She groans. "I may have to fire someone."

"No problem." He says, kissing her, "I'll see you when you get here."

"Ok, Natalie, I'll see you later ok?"

"Mommy…"

"I don't want to hear it Natalie, now give me a hug." She says, as she comes over to her and hugs her. Margaret puts her down and kisses the baby. "Be good girls." She says.

"Mommy…" Natalie says, hugging her again.

"I'll see you tonight Nat." She says, as she picks her up for another hug.

"Stay home." She says.

"Enough Natalie!" She shouts, placing her down on the floor. The next thing she knew her daughter begins throwing up all over her shirt, pants, shoes, everywhere, "Dammit!" She says, as Dan pushes a trashcan at her. Margaret holds her head in the trash until she was finished, "You have got to be kidding me." She groans, looking down at her clothing, and up to the clock. "You're ok." She says, quickly becoming compassionate with her daughter. She was already going to be late, she might as well change her attitude for the time being. She looks at Dan, shaking her head. She wasn't thinking about herself right now, she was thinking about how she could get her daughter cleaned up, herself cleaned up, her kitchen cleaned up and still get to the hospital on time. "You feel better?" She asks, when her daughter looks up at her. Natalie just nods, "Ok. Come on." She says, as she pulls her nightgown over her head, and kicks it into the laundry room. She does the same with her lab coat.

"Margaret, I'll get her cleaned up, you get yourself cleaned up and head to work."

She looks at her father-in-law, "Thank you." She says, and pulls her shoes off, walks upstairs, "You have got to be kidding me." She groans, as she quickly changes her clothing. Margaret can't even focus right now, she was so beside herself she couldn't think. She hears her father-in-law talking to her daughter, as she calls the hospital to tell them that she is going to be late. She balls up her clothing and brings it downstairs, before coming back up and checking on her daughter. She was lying on her bed, watching her grandfather walk out of the room.

"Mommy…" Natalie says.

She looks at her daughter and sits on the edge of her bed, "Are you ok?"

"No." She says, starting to cry. Margaret sits her on her lap and hugs her, "Stay with me." She begs.

"I wish I could honey, but I can't. Grandpop will take good care of you though." She says, kissing her cheek.

"No mommy…"

She looks at the clock, "I'll call and see how you are in a little while ok?" She smiles, kissing her forehead.

"Stay… please mommy!"

Margaret stands up, and covers her up, "You get some rest ok? When Grandpop is done with cleaning up the kitchen you can come back downstairs. I love you."

"Love you." She says beginning to cry.

Margaret walks out of her room and down to the kitchen, "Thanks dad."

"No problem. You better get to work honey."

"I'm going." She says, sighing. She kisses him, and goes to check on Kimberly who was happily playing in her play pen for the time being. She was chewing on a cold teething ring so she was fine. Zachary was still sleeping. She leaves the house at 7:45, and drives to the hospital. She feels horrible for the way she talked to Natalie, and it was driving her crazy inside. She ended up calling Hawkeye at 10:00 and practically crying on the phone to him as soon as she got there.

"Hi, can I talk to Dr. Pierce please?" She asks.

"Sure, one second please."

"Pierce speaking." The voice calls after a few minutes.

"Hi, it's me."

"Hi." He says, hearing the tone of her voice, "Are you alright?"

She sighs, "Natalie's sick."

"With what?" He asks. "She was fine last night."

"I know… I know she was, and I feel awful."

"Why?"

"I yelled at her Hawk. She came downstairs and she told me that her stomach hurt and I practically called her a liar and told her that I didn't want to hear any more. I felt her forehead, and she didn't have a fever, and yesterday she was talking about ways I would stay home with her. I didn't know she really felt sick, if I did I would have never told her to stop or I wouldn't have told her to eat, and I would have been more compa…"

"Margaret, Margaret, take a breath. You had every reason in the world to not believe her. She'll be fine."

"Her face when I left was crushed. She looks so sick Hawk… and you and I are both working. Your father is taking care of her, and when I left she cried, and wouldn't let me up, and what the hell kind of a parent am I Hawkeye! I mean, I yelled at her! I told her she was a liar! And then she begged me to stay, told me that her stomach hurt for the seventh time, and threw up all over me. I was covered!"

"You couldn't have known Margaret… and she won't hate you, she'll probably forget as soon as you come home and she sees you." He says, grimacing at the picture. Normally he would have made a comment abut not needing the visual, but he thought this wasn't the right time.

"I doubt it…"

"Margaret, she's four. You'll be home by five, she'll be done throwing up, and you'll be there to take care of her again."

"I wish one of us were there for her."

"Do you want me to go home?"

"No, you are busy, you can't."

"Margaret, I'll take off, I don't mind. I'll send the two kids with my father and we'll stay home."

"Hawk…"

"I'm calling out, I'll see you when you get home ok?"

She breaths a sigh of relief, "Ok. I wish it was me."

"Do you want to go home instead?" He asks.

"I can't, I'm two nurses short, Petty called out, and she'll be fired come tomorrow, and Lacy isn't in either… god. I hate this Hawk."

"She's fine Margaret, she has a touch of something, don't worry too much ok?"

"You'll call me right?"

"I will."

"Alright, I'll try and get home as soon as I'm out… hopefully earlier.

"I'll talk to you when you get home."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." He says, hanging up. "Hey, Nate, I'm going to have to get home."

"Why?" He asks.

"My daughter's sick and my wife's working. My fathers with her, but Margaret's is feeling guilty. She practically called Natalie a liar when she said her stomach hurt, and she ended up throwing up."

"Right, that's fine. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks. I owe you one." He says, as he grabs his jacket and does his final rounds of the day and is home by 9:30. "Hello?" He calls.

"Hi." Dan smiles at his son. He was busy playing with his youngest granddaughter, "You're home early."

"Margaret called me, how's Natalie?"

"She's sleeping upstairs now. She's been throwing up almost every hours."

"Margaret was feeling horrible about leaving her."

"She shouldn't. She has to work…"

"But it's Margaret."

"True." He smiles.

"How are you Kimberly?" He asks, kissing her. She smiles and reaches for him as he takes her, "Are you having fun with Grandpop? How's that teething ring? Is it cool?" She smiles at him and lies her head against his shoulder.

"Are you done for the day?"

"I am."

"Do you want me to take the kids over to my house so you can tend to Natalie?"

"You read my mind. Zack! Come up here pal!" He says, as he hears his son running as fast as he could into the family room.

"Daddy!" He says, jumping into his arms.

"You are going to go with Kimberly and Grandpop over to Grandpop's house."

"Nattie sick."

"I know she is, and I'm going to take care of her ok?"

"Ok." He smiles.

"Good, go get your shoes on."

He runs and brings his grandfather his shoes and Hawkeye gets Kimberly ready, "Alright Kimmy, you are all ready." He smiles, "I think you are. I'll miss you today honey." He says, kissing her cheek and sending her with her grandfather, "Thanks Dad."

"No problem." He says, "I'll see you later."

"You bet. I'll pick them up when Margaret comes home."

"How about pick them up after dinner. Anna will love to have them."

"Ok." He laughs, "See you around six then."

"Right Hawk. Bye."

"Bye dad, bye kids be good."

"Ok daddy!" Zack says hugging him goodbye.

Hawkeye goes upstairs and checks in on Natalie, before heading back downstairs. At ten, she comes downstairs, rubbing her eyes, "Daddy!" She says as excited as she could muster.

"Hi there princess. I hear you aren't' feeling too well."

"No." She pouts, climbing up on the couch with him. He takes her in his arms and hugs her, "I throwed up."

"Mommy told me."

"Mommy's mad." She pouts.

"She's mad? Why is she mad?"

"'cause." She says, leaning against his chest, "I throwed up."

"Mommy isn't mad at you honey. Mommy is worried about you."

"Mommy is mad. She wont stay home."

Hawkeye sighs, "Mommy has to work. All her nurses aren't there today, and Mommy couldn't get out of working."

"She's mad."

Hawkeye sighs, "How does your tummy feel?"

"Bad." She pouts.

"You lay here." He says standing up, getting the little bucket for her incase she gets sick again.

"Daddy, I want mommy here too." She says.

"I know honey, but she will be home tonight ok?"

"Kay."

"Maybe even earlier." He smiles.

"She mad."

"Natalie… listen to me… mommy is not mad, she is sad that you are sick, and she wants to be here but she can't right now." He says, kissing her forehead. "She misses you."

"I miss her." She sighs.

"Well, it's you and me today kiddo. Let's relax and watch some TV ok?"

"Ok."

"And, do me a favor and not throw up on mommy's rug ok?"

"Ok." She sighs, leaning against him.

At noon he calls Margaret to let her know what was happening. She informed him that she would be home in about an hour, and he was glad. She needed to be with Natalie and Natalie needed her too. She was miserable the entire day, when she wasn't throwing up she was scared her mommy was mad. Hawkeye was glad when Margaret's car pulled up. Natalie was sleeping and when Margaret came in she was looking quite stressed.

"Hi." He says, smiling.

"Hi." She says, "How is she?"

"Fine."

"Has she been throwing up?"

"Yes, but I think she'll be fine in a bit."

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping."

"Where are the other two?"

"Dad's." He says, as she sits next to him. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine." She sighs. "Has she kept anything down?"

"Not yet. So you'll have plenty of more vomits to come." He smiles.

"Wonderful." She says sarcastically. "She's ok though?"

"Margaret… she has a stomach bug. It's going around. Its not going to kill her."

"I know that." She growls at her husband.

"Relax." He says, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes."

At two, Natalie wakes up, calling for Hawkeye, but was pleasantly surprised when her mommy came up, "Mommy." She says.

"Hi Princess, how are you?"

"Sick." She pouts. "Mommy, are you mad at me?"

"What!" She says, shocked at her daughter's question.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Cause… I threw up."

"Honey, I'm not mad at you. I was worried about you. I don't like it when my kids are sick, and I really don't like it when I have to work while you are sick. I was upset that I had to leave you with Grandpop today."

"You're not mad?"

"No honey, I'm not mad at all. Are you feeling better yet?"

"No." She says, as Margaret sits her on her lap, hugging her. "Will you stay?"

"I'll stay with you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"No more working?"

"Not today, but tomorrow I have to go back to work."

"Oh." She says.

Natalie was never this open with her feelings, but since she was sick, she thought about everything, and asked a lot of questions. Margaret was relieved to be home with her, and didn't want to leave her again today. She knows that tomorrow she will feel better and all of this will be a glimpse of the past in her mind. She just hopes that none of the other kids will end up with it.

She feels better the next day which makes Margaret going back to the hospital, feel a lot better. She was now counting the days down, and finally it was March 11th, her last day. She was thrilled. She came home with a huge smile on her face.

"Mommy?"

"What Natalie?"

"Are you done working now!"

"I am."

"Till when?"

"I am not working again for a long time." She smiles.

"Good! I missed you."

"I missed you three too." She smiles.

Margaret was a lot happier back at home, which made living with her a lot more bearable. Hawkeye has been working a lot. The medical conference that him and BJ were suppose to attend fell through because Hawkeye couldn't get off for it. He was short a doctor and also ones were on vacation it seems like every week, but soon it would be his turn. In June they were heading out to Hanibal for a HUGE reunion. Kimberly would be almost one, and that would make the trip a bit easier. She was in a stage now that mommy and daddy were tops in her book. If they were around, then she was happy, but if they weren't… that was a different story. She was quite shy around people she never met before, which would prove to be quite interesting when they are around all new people, to the children.

"Mommy?"

"What Zack?" She says, cleaning the dishes.

"When we going to Grandpa Potters?"

"In a week." She smiles down at her son.

"Yay!" He smiles. "Daddy going?"

"He is."

"Good! I miss him."

"He misses you too."

"You miss him?"

"I do, very much."

Hawkeye has been busy working a lot of days and nights. They had a doctor on vacation and one who could only work in the mornings this month. The kids were lucky if they saw him twice a week.

"Mommy?"

"Whatty?"

"Can we go see daddy?"

"Not today. He is very busy. He should be home tomorrow though. "She smiles.

"Really?"

"He is hoping too."

"I want him to come home now."

"I know you do, but he has to work."

"He has to come home."

Margaret smiles. Both of her girls were daddy's girls and she loved it. Watching the kids with him was amazing. The kids have him wrapped around their little finger. However, when he raises his voice, the kids know that he means business. "How about this Natalie… tomorrow, daddy is coming home late, but if you are good, you can stay up till 9:30. He should be home by then."

"Yeah!" She says with enthusiasm and a smile on her face, before frowning, "Mommy?"

"What?"

"Can we call daddy later?"

"I think we can." She smiles. "We'll call him in a little bit."

"Kay."

Hawkeye was having a pretty horrid night. They were very busy, but he was never too busy for a phone call from his family. He answered his phone at 7:30 and smiles at the voice.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi Natalie, how are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm doing great now." He smiles, sitting back in his chair, "Are you having a good night?"

"Yup!"

"Are you helping mommy?"

"I am! We have to pack soon!"

"Yes, we do. We have a busy few days coming up kiddo."

"A busy two weeks." She says.

He laughs, "A busy two weeks."

"Daddy…" She says, her voice becoming serious.

"Yes?"

"What time you coming home?"

"Tomorrow late."

"I am going to stay up."

"You are?"

"Yup."

"Did mommy say?"

"Yes, because I want to see you."

"I want to see you too."

"Mommy wants you."

"Ok. I'll talk to you soon!"

"Ok daddy I love you."

"I love you too."

"Night daddy."

"Night Nattie."

"Hi." Margaret's voice flows over the receiver.

"Hi yourself."

"How are you?"

"Oh just swell, yourself?"

"Fine."

"That's good. I'm glad you called… I needed a pick me up."

"Are you definitely home tomorrow?"

"I should be."

"Good."

"Miss me?"

"Of course I do, what kind of a question is that?" She asks.

"Just checking. How are the other two doing?"

"They are fine. Kimberly is all over the place crawling, almost walking… and Zack, well, I think he is ready to head out to Missouri."

"Well… like father like son, and I can't wait to get there too."

"I am looking forward to it too."

"It will be nice seeing everyone. It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has."

"Well, listen, I have to get Kimberly to bed, she's clawing at my leg to be picked up."

"Wow, it's later then I thought." He says, looking at the clock on his wall, "That's fine. I'll talk to you later. Give the kids a kiss for me."

Right." She smiles. "I love you."

"You too." He grins, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Night."

They hang up, and Margaret looks down at the baby who was pulling up on her, "Are you going to start walking soon Kim? Hmm? You look like you are. You're ten months! Your sister and brother began walking around this time." She smiles.

"MAMAMA!" Kimberly calls, holding onto her trying to get her to pick her up.

"What?" She plays.

"MAMAMA!" She says, again as she pulls on her mother's pants.

"Do you want me to pick you up? Is that what you want?" She says as her daughter falls on her butt, smiling at her, before pulling herself up again, "I think you are almost ready to go to bed aren't you Angel?" She says, picking her daughter up. She lies her head against her mommy's neck and coos. "Natalie?"

"What?"

"GO get ready for bed honey."

"Zack too?"

"Zack too." She smiles.

Natalie grabs her brother from the basement and the five and almost three year old run upstairs. Margaret always has the kids things laid out on their beds, so they can easily dress themselves. Zack still needs some help, so on her way up to dress Kimberly, she stops into Zack's room, "How you doing buddy?" She asks, placing Kimberly on the ground, "Do you need help?"

"Yes please." He smiles, holding his shirt out to her. She smiles and pulls it over his head, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiles, picking Kimberly back up, "Alright, now it's your turn." She smiles. "You are so easy…" She says as her daughter smiles up at her. "You are getting tired aren't you? I bet you are. It's a bit past your bedtime. Daddy misses you."

"Dadadada." She smiles.

"That's right, dadadada." Margaret laughs. "He misses you soooooo much." She says in a playful voice for the baby who just giggles, "Ok… you are alllll ready for bed." She smiles, kissing her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow morning honey."

She lays the baby down in her crib and she falls right to sleep. Margaret watches her for a few minutes before going into the living room and getting the kids a snack before bed. She talks to them for a little while and then puts them to bed. For the seventh night this week, a full week, she sits alone downstairs, first cleaning, then resting, and lastly she goes to bed, alone. She truly hates sleeping alone. She is spoiled most of the days, and hates sleeping alone, in the king size bed, when her husband is working. She sighs, and turns off the light, sleeping straight though the night till seven when her daughter wakes up. The older kids sleep till 7:30, but Kimberly was 7:00 on the dot, most days, 6:30 others.

The kids and Margaret go out to the store to buy some clothing, and then go to the playground. After that, they come home eat dinner and Kimberly goes to bed. Margaret lets the two kids stay up and wait for Hawkeye. At 9:30, he comes through the door, and the kid were all over him. They miss him so much when he works, and he misses them. His car pulls into the garage, and both kids jump up from the books they were reading,

"DADDY's HOME!" Natalie shouts.

"Natalie!" Margaret scolds, "Kimberly is sleeping, you must be quiet."

"Ok." Natalie says smiling, "DADDY!" She says, jumping into his arms.

"Hi honey." He says, picking her up, hugging her, "I've missed you Princess."

"Missed you too."

"I missed you too." He plays.

"Daddy, you said I miss you first then I said it."

"I know, then I said it again." He laughs, kissing her cheek, before placing her on the floor and picking his jumping son up, "Hey buddy."

"Hi daddy." He smiles, kissing and hugging him. "Did you miss me?"

Hawkeye laughs, "I did. Did you miss me?"

"A little." He jokes, as he gets tickled and hung upside down, "Daddy! Put me down!"

"Where's mommy?"

"Down!" He squeals.

"Down? Mommy is down!"

"No! Put me down!"

"Tell me where mommy is first." He jokes with his son.

"IN there."

"IN where?"

"Daddy!"

"In where?"

"There."

"Oh… there." He says, placing his son down on his hands, flipping over the laughing child. "I'm going to go see mommy." He tells his two kids as they follow him into the family room. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." She smiles, getting a kiss, "Now, who are you? You somehow look familiar, but I'm not sure… you look like someone who I knew about a week ago."

"No, I buried him." He winks, and sits next to her, as the kids pile onto his lap. "What are you two doing up still?"

"I missed you." Natalie smiles.

"Me too!"

"Well, I missed you two too. But… it's almost ten, and I think it's time for you two to go to bed."

"Will you come with me?" Natalie asks.

"I would love too."

"Me too daddy!"

"You bet buddy. Say good night to mommy."

"Night mommy." Natalie smiles kissing her mom, Zack saying and doing the same. He always says or does the same as Natalie now a days it seems.

"Night kids." She smiles, letting Hawkeye put them to bed. He'd tell them a story or read them one and then they'd be happy with daddy time and go to sleep, which would be the time he comes down and spends the rest of the night with her. She was looking forward just being with him. They don't even need to talk as long as they are together that is all that matters. They talked a bit, Margaret showed him what she got the kids for the reunion, he approves like normal, and they head up to bed. Margaret was so glad to have him back and her being able to sleep in his arms again. A week away from him was too long.

Two days before they were ready to leave for Missouri, Hawkeye came home rather annoyed, and walks up to Margaret, "I have to work Thursday."

"You WHAT!" She shouts at him.

"I have to work on Thursday."

"We leave on Thursday, are you kidding me!"

"No… Marcus is going to be out at a conference till Thursday night, and no one else could cover."

"Unbelievable Pierce… Un-Fucking-Believable!" She shouts at him, "I can't believe you! We have plane tickets for 7:00 AM!"

"You can still go, I am just going to have to meet you there…"

"So you expect me to fly with three kids out to Missouri, rent a car, drive to the hotel, and lastly go to Potters? Hawkeye, Kimberly is only 10 months… Zack 2, and Natalie 5. How do you expect me to do this alone!"

"I don't…"

"You don't?"

"No."

"So then what are you saying? Are we not going?"

"NO! NO NO NO! We are going. I just was thinking that I could take the kids with me, or I could take one or two of them when I leave."

"What?"

"I would be leaving on the 2:00 flight, so why don't you let me take Kimberly and you take the older two?"

"That could work… but I don't know if the older two would approve."

"Well then, I'll take the older two and you take the baby."

"Why don't we see which of the older ones wants to go with you? You don't need both kids on you during the trip down, especially after working."

"Well, I have to go into the hospital at 7:30, so I'll drive you guys over to the airport and then I'll head to work. My dad can take whichever kid wants to come with me."

"Why don't we ask Nat first."

"Ok." He says, "Natalie!" He calls as his five year old runs into the next room.

"What?"

"I have a question to ask you."

"What mommy?"

"Well, daddy has to work on Thursday."

"You cant come!" she asks, quite alarmed at the situation.

"No no, honey I'm going." He smiles, picking her up and setting her on his lap, "I just have to take a later flight."

"And, we were wondering if you wanted to wait with daddy and come on the plane with him."

"Will we see Grandpa Potter that day?"

"Oh yes honey, you will just be there a bit later. Mommy and the younger kids will go and get the hotel all set up and you and daddy will come right over for the picinic."

"Oh! That's a good idea! Just me and daddy flying out!"

"Just you and me." He laughs. "Except, in the morning you and Grandpop will be spending the day together."

"Can I go to work with you?"

Hawkeye things for a moment, "Sure, I don't see why not."

"YAY! Then we can go to the airport right away!"

"You got that right." He smiles.

Natalie always likes going to the hospital. She loves going around with her dad on rounds, and having her there really cheers up a lot of the patients, especially the younger ones. Hawkeye always says that she would be a doctor when she grows up, and he still sticks to that.

Thursday came, and Hawkeye and Natalie brought the three to the airport, gave them a kiss and told them that they would see them in a few hours. They were expecting to arrive at around 6:30pm Missouri time, and would take a cab right on over to the house. After dropping off the trio, Hawkeye and Natalie go to the hospital.

"Good morning Dr. Pierce." Joyce smiles, and looks down at Natalie, "And Miss Pierce." She grins, winking at the girl."

"Hi!" Natalie says with excitement, as she held onto her fathers hand.

"Hi! Are you helping out today?"

"Yup! I am going to help out daddy, and then we are going to see my Grandpa Potter!"

"That sounds wonderful!"

"It is. And we get to stay there for a whole week!"

"Wow, wonderful. I think your daddy will like to have the extra help."

Hawkeye laughs, "Today, I'll take anything. Come on Nattie."

"Daddy, what are we going to do first?"

"We are going to go make our rounds and then I have to go into surgery, and you can stay in my office and watch some TV."

"Ok! Who are we going to see?"

"Mrs. Cutler first."

"Lets go!" She smiles.

Normally, children weren't allowed on the surgical floor, but they made an exception for their Chief Surgeon's kids. They didn't get in the way, and listened very well, so she was able to get away with walking around with Hawkeye during the day.

"Alright, you know the rules."

"Yup!" She smiles, as she follows him into the first room.

"Good morning Mrs. Cutler."

"Good morning Dr. Pierce."

"Good morning." Natalie says repeating her father.

"Well hello young lady, who are you?"

"Natalie." She says very polite.

"Well Natalie, you look just like your daddy. Are you helping him today?"

"I am!" She smiles.

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Your daddy fixed me up yesterday morning, so, yes, I am."

"I'm glad." Natalie smiles. She keeps talking, standing away from the patient at a comfortable distance until her father took over the talking and they went to another room.

"Natalie, this little girl had her appendix out last night. She is your age. Maybe you can keep her company when I am going into surgery." He says, looking at the nurse who was next to the child, and nodded. "Kate over there will be glad to watch you."

"Ok daddy." She smiles at him.

At 9:00, Hawkeye is called into surgery, so he turns on the TV for Natalie, and tells her to stay put, and he heads into three hours of surgery. By the time he is out, it was 12:30, and they had to leave right away. He goes into his office and doesn't see Natalie, "Gayle, where's Nat?"

"With the appendix girl, Katherine and her mom playing cards or doing some sort of kids stuff."

"Right. Thanks." He smiles, and goes into the room holding the child. "Natalie…"

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi." He smiles, "Are you ready to go to Missouri?"

"Yeah!" She smiles, before turning to her new friend, "We are going to see my Grandma and Grandpa Potter for a WHOLE WEEK!"

"You are very lucky." The girls mother smiles.

Hawkeye checks Katherine over quickly, and smiles, "Looks like we will shoot for tomorrow for letting you out. How does that sound?"

"Good." Katherine says.

"So, when I get back here, I expect you to be home and almost ready to run around again, ok?"

"Ok."

"And we'll set up an appointment for next week sometime, just to check out her progress." Hawkeye says, speaking to her mother.

"Right. Thanks a lot Dr. Pierce."

"Any time." He smiles, "Let's get moving Nattie."

"Ok!" She runs to her dad's office, and then they head out to the car, and drive over to Hawkeye's house where his father was waiting. Hawkeye's taking most of the bags with him. It would be hard enough to get two kids under the age of four to the hotel minus the luggage. He has their LARGE suitcase. It was so large all the kids could fit in it, close the lid and have about an hour of air. Hawkeye even threatened that he would be keeping the kids in the suitcase if they didn't behave. Dan drives them to the airport and they say their goodbyes and Natalie and Hawkeye board the plane.

"Daddy?" Natalie asks, sitting by the window.

"What?"

"Did mommy get there yet?"

Hawk looks at his watch, "No, but she will be there soon."

"How soon?"

"Probably about fifteen minutes."

"What are they doing?"

"Well, I think Mommy is going to go to the hotel, and then Zack and Kimberly will take a nap, and then they will head over to Grandpa Potters to wait for us."

"What time will we be there?"

"Dinner time." He smiles, looking out the window. They take off, and a few minutes later, Margaret's flight lands, surprisingly both kids were still awake, but they were exhausted. Margaret is glad and wants them to take a nap. She rents a car and drives over to their hotel.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The hostess asks.

"Hi, My husband signed out a room for us, it's under the name of Dr. Pierce."

"Doctor Benjamin F. Pierce?"

"That's him." She says, balancing Kim and the bags, while keeping her son at bay. Kimberly had her thumb in her mouth and her head lying on Margaret's shoulder. She was exhausted, but still fighting to stay awake.

"Do you want both sets of keys or are you still awaiting your husband?"

"I'm awaiting him, so I'll just take one set."

"You are in room 515. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you. Come on Zack." She says, taking his hand.

"Mommy, I tired." He says.

"We are all going to take a nap when we get up there."

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" He says, "I not that tired."

"Ok, well then, we will just sit and watch some TV while Kimberly sleeps. How does that sound?"

"Good." He says as they make their way up to the Suite.

It was a beautiful room, two bed rooms, a sitting room, and a balcony. She lies Kimberly down in the crib that they provided and she instantly fell asleep. Zack lies down on Margaret's bed and she turns on the TV. He falls asleep soon after he lies down. Margaret unpacks a bit, and then decides to take a shower. She felt so grimy after the long plane ride that she had too. She dead bolts the Hotel Door, and leaves the bathroom door open a crack incase the kids got up. Margaret lets the water run over her for about fifteen minutes, before getting out and getting dressed. She knew that she has just enough time to fix her hair and do her makeup before the kids woke up. "Ok… now" She says aloud, "what should the kids wear?" She looks through the kids drawers and closet, grabbing Zack's first. She pulls out a pair of khaki shorts and a navy blue shirt. Then she grabs a purple sundress for Kimberly and a pair of white sandals, lying both items on the bed, "Ok, Natalie…" She says, thumbing through her clothes. It would be easier on Hawkeye to already have something laying out for Natalie rather than fighting with her to wear something that she doesn't feel like wearing. She grabs a blue and white sundress for her to wear. It was one of her favorites. She also pulls out matching blue and white sandals for her. She only brought one dress for herself, the rest were in the bag that Hawkeye is bringing. She knows that he will wear his blue Hawaiian shirt tomorrow, so today he may actually look presentable. She smiles to herself at the thought of his blue shirt. She hates that shirt, but he still insists to wear it.

At 3:00, Zack wakes up in a great mood, "Mommy?"

"What honey?" She calls, putting on her earring.

"I want a snack."

"I have pretzels in the kitchen." She smiles, "Is that ok?"

"Yes." He smiles, hugging her leg. She pats his hair and smiles at him.

"We have to get you dressed pal."

"I am!" He says, pulling at his shirt.

"I know you are now, but you are all wrinkly, and you need to wear a bit nicer clothing to Grandpa Potter's."

"Ok mommy."

"You're such a good boy." She smiles and the two walk into the kitchen and get something to drink and a snack. "Mommy."

"What?"

"When daddy coming?"

"He'll be here by dinner time ok?"

"Ok." He smiles.

"Do you miss daddy?"

"Yup!" Zack smiles.

Margaret hears Kimberly starting to cry so she walks and gets her, "Good afternoon Kimberly."

"Mama!"

"I missed you baby." She laughs kissing her cheek. "Lets get go get you dressed ok?"

Margaret puts the baby in her dress and she giggles the entire time. Both kids were both in good moods and she hopes that Natalie will be in just as good of a mood as her other two. Margaret puts Kimberly on the floor and she crawls around the entire place, pulling herself up on different pieces of furniture. "Are you going to start walking soon Kimberly?" She asks the baby as she watches her pull herself up again, "I think you should." The baby smiles and falls back down on her butt, "You are such a brat." Margaret laughs.

"Mama." She says, crawling over to her, raising her arms.

Margaret picks her up, "Do you want a drink or a snack? I think you do." She smiles, and makes up a bottle of apple juice for the baby. She puts her down in the highchair and gives her the bottle and teething cookie. The baby happily takes it and smiles at Margaret.

At 4:30, they make their way to the Colonels house. "Mommy, where we going?"

"To Grandpa Potter's house." She smiles. "He can't wait to see you again. It's been a while since he's seen you."

"Yup!"

"And he can't wait to see Kimberly again. I don't even think Kimberly will remember him, will you Kimberly"

Margaret parks the car on the street and gets the kids out of the car. She picks up Kimberly and takes Zack's hand, walking through the white picket fence's door. She knocks and is greeted with a friendly smile, "Well hello Major."

"Hi Colonel." She smiles, as they embrace and he gives her a kiss.

"You look wonderful."

"Thank you. So do you." She says, continuing smiling.

"Well, young man, you have gotten a lot bigger since the last time I saw you." He smiles at the lad, "How old are you now son?"

"Two and a half." Zack smiles.

"Two and a half! Wow."

Zack smiles at his grandfather, and gives him a hug. The colonel picks up the almost three year old, "Where is your daddy and sister?"

"On the plane. That is my sister too." He smiles pointing at his baby sister.

"I know. And she too has gotten a lot bigger since the last time I saw her." He smiles at the baby who instantly plays shy and leans against her mommy's neck, "And it seems that Kimberly here is a lot shyer than you are." HE laughs, rubbing the baby's back, "But she looks like her daddy that one."

"She does. She is a true daddy's girl too." Margaret laughs. "She'll open up to you, just keep at it. Kimberly, say hi to Grandpa Potter." She smiles, kissing her cheek. The baby lifts her head up just enough to look out at the new face.

"Look at those eyes." Potter says, "Come on in. Some already have arrived."

"Did BJ and Peg get here yet?"

"Yes. They arrived shortly before you came." He smiles.

"Good."

"That little one looks just like her mother."

"Yeah, she does." Margaret smiles, as they walk through the living room and out to the backyard. Zack spots Michael and runs over to him, immediately beginning to play.

"Zack, go say hi to Uncle BJ and Aunt Peg." She smiles as she bends down to say hello to her Nephew.

"Uncle BJ!" Zack smiles and runs to him.

"Hi Zachary." He smiles. "How are you pal?"

"Good."

"That's good." He laughs as he hugs him. Peggy does the same.

"Aunt Margaret?"

"What Gillian?" She asks, hugging the young girl.

"Where's Natalie?"

"She'll be here soon. Uncle Hawk and Natalie had to take another plane."

"Why?"

"Uncle Hawk had to work."

"Ohhh." Gillian smiles. She understands being the daughter of a surgeon. "Ok, when are they coming?"

"Six… I hope."

"OK!" She smiles and runs over with her brother and her cousin.

"I missed you Aunt Margaret."

"I missed you too Erin." She smiles, kissing her niece, shifting her daughter. She goes over with her niece and daughter to BJ and Peg, hugging and kissing them.

"Hello Kimberly." BJ smiles at his niece, getting a smile back from her. "How are you Angel? Will you come and see me? I haven't seen you in a while." He says, as the child easily goes into BJ's arms.

"I think she missed you too." Margaret laughs.

"Well, I'll be…" The colonel smiles, "She wouldn't even look at me."

"She knows me." BJ laughs, kissing her cheek, as Margaret takes Katie from Peg's hands. The two babies are giggling and baby talking. "I think they missed each other."

"Just like their fathers." Peg laughs.

"So Colonel, when is Charles coming?" Margaret asks.

"Tomorrow morning he'll be here. They have two children now."

"Yes, I heard, Lana is four now isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. And they have a boy who is two, Charles Emerson Winchester the Fifth."

"Another Chuckles." BJ laughs.

"I think they call him Charlie now. Klinger has the twins, David and Maddie, and they now have Cameron, who is 2 now."

"What about Radar?" BJ asks. "We haven't heard from him in a while."

"He ended up marrying this girl Patty, who he met over in Korea."

"What happened to the other girl?"

"Patty came back into his life, and he said Sayonara. Now, him and Patty have two youngsters, the oldest is two, Henry, and the youngest is about 3 or 4 months old, Jessica, Jessie for short."

"When is he due in?"

"Tomorrow early as well. The only two who are going to be here today is your two families."

"We always did like to be the first ones done." BJ laughs, "Right Kimmy?" He asks, getting a smile from Kimberly and a scowl from Margaret. She hates her being called Kimmy. She was warming up to Kim, but still didn't like to too much. Hawkeye calls her Kimmy sometimes too, and Margaret hates it. "What?" BJ smiles, causing Margaret to roll her eyes.

"You know very well what Hunnicutt." Margaret smiles looking down at Katie who was now looking at her. "What Miss Kaitlyn?" She smiles, before handing her over to BJ. He has both girls now and they were as happy as two clams.

"They really are cute together." Peg smiles.

"It's a shame we don't live around each other anymore." Margaret sighs.

"Yeah it is." BJ says, and places the girls down on the blanket next to him. They have toys for the girls there and they were happily talking to each other.

At 6:15, Hawkeye comes down, Natalie runs as fast as she can over to her Uncle BJ, and hugs him.

"Hi Nattie, how are you?"

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too! How was your flight?"

"Good." She smiles, hugging her aunt and then her mommy.

"Where's daddy?"

"With Grandma Potter." She smiles, and then runs over to her Grandpa Potter, "Hi!"

"Natalie, you have gotten prettier my dear, since the last time I saw you." He says, pulling her up onto his lap. "How are you?"

"Good!" She smiles. "Where's Gillian?" She asks, looking at her Aunt Peggy.

"She's over there." She says, pointing to her daughters and son running around.

"Bye!" She says, kissing her Grandpa and runs over to her brother and cousins.

"DADA!" Kimberly squeals and pulls up on Margaret's leg.

"Go see him Kimberly." She smiles. "Go on!"

The baby smiles and crawls over to her father, "Aren't you going to walk to me?" He asks, the crawling baby who pulls herself up on his leg, as he picks her up. "I think you are just being lazy." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Dadadadad." She says, wrapping her arms around him, laying her head against his neck.

"I missed you too Angel." He says, rubbing her back, kissing her cheek. "Hi there Colonel." Hawkeye smiles, as the older man stands up, the two embrace.

"How are you son?"

"I'm well, how are you?"

"Well also. Good to see you got here ok."

"A bit late, but better late than never." Hawkeye laughs, putting Kimberly back down on the blanket. "What did I miss?"

"Radar is married with two kids."

"Really! Was it that woman he brought about a year or two ago?"

"No, they split up, this is someone the boy met in Korea, Patty her name is." The Colonel smiles.

"Excellent."

"They have two children. Henry and Jessie, they are two and four months."

"Outstanding. What about Charles and Klinger?"

"Klinger has three kids now, the twins, Maggie and David, and a new one Cameron. Charles has Lana, and the new baby Charlie."

"Figures." He smiles. "I can't wait to see everyone tomorrow." He smiles.

"So, Margaret, I heard that you were working again?"

"I was working again. My friend Lorraine's brother needed help at his hospital for a few months, well it was from January till March, and now I'm done."

"How was it?"

"It was nice for a bit, then I really missed being with the kids. It got old very quick." She sighs, "I wasn't home with the kids as much as I wanted. It wasn't too great of an experience."

"Will you work again?"

"Oh yeah, I will, but not yet. The kids are too young."

"I don't blame you." Mildred smiles, "When my children were your children's ages, it was practically unheard of for the mother to work, and I don't think I could have handled it either."

"Me neither." Peg says, looking at the kids running around.

"I felt bad because Natalie ended up getting sick and I couldn't stay with her. She wanted me to stay, I wanted to stay, but I ended up having to go in till the afternoon and came home. It was the worst feeling in the world."

"My, my, my, look at you Major." Potter smiles. "All grown up." He laughs.

"Oh really now." She says, using her old Major tone.

"That's more like it." BJ laughs.

"They're picking on me Kimberly." She smiles at her daughter who looks up at her and smiles back.

That night they all go back to the hotel rooms, put the kids down in Peg and BJ's suite, and stay there for a while talking. It was midnight before Hawkeye and Margaret take Zack and Kimberly back. Natalie would be fine staying the night with Peg and BJ, but if the younger two woke up, it wouldn't be too easy. The next morning they would all report to the Colonels house for day one of the reunion.

TBC… The Reunion and a whole lot more -)

Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them up! I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. RR Please, but be kind! There are PLEANTY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Forgive the small mistakes… I know they can be annoying, and I'm trying to get rid of them…

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please RR!

Thanks

STARY


	20. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!

Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy the this chapter! Please R&R

Margaret was a lot happier back at home, which made living with her a lot more bearable. Hawkeye has been working a lot. The medical conference that him and BJ were suppose to attend fell through because Hawkeye couldn't get off for it. He was short a doctor and also ones were on vacation it seems like every week, but soon it would be his turn. In June they were heading out to Hannibal for a HUGE reunion. Kimberly would be almost one, and that would make the trip a bit easier. She was in a stage now that mommy and daddy were tops in her book. If they were around, then she was happy, but if they weren't… that was a different story. She was quite shy around people she never met before, which would prove to be quite interesting when they are around all new people, to the children.

"Mommy?"

"What Zack?" She says, cleaning the dishes.

"When we going to Grandpa Potters?"

"In a week." She smiles down at her son.

"Yay!" He smiles. "Daddy going?"

"He is."

"Good! I miss him."

"He misses you too."

"You miss him?"

"I do, very much."

Hawkeye has been busy working a lot of days and nights. They had a doctor on vacation and one who could only work in the mornings this month. The kids were lucky if they saw him twice a week.

"Mommy?"

"Whatty?"

"Can we go see daddy?"

"Not today. He is very busy. He should be home tomorrow though. "She smiles.

"Really?"

"He is hoping too."

"I want him to come home now."

"I know you do, but he has to work."

"He has to come home."

Margaret smiles. Both of her girls were daddy's girls and she loved it. Watching the kids with him was amazing. The kids have him wrapped around their little finger. However, when he raises his voice, the kids know that he means business. "How about this Natalie… tomorrow, daddy is coming home late, but if you are good, you can stay up till 9:30. He should be home by then."

"Yeah!" She says with enthusiasm and a smile on her face, before frowning, "Mommy?"

"What?"

"Can we call daddy later?"

"I think we can." She smiles. "We'll call him in a little bit."

"Kay."

Hawkeye was having a pretty horrid night. They were very busy, but he was never too busy for a phone call from his family. He answered his phone at 7:30 and smiles at the voice.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi Natalie, how are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm doing great now." He smiles, sitting back in his chair, "Are you having a good night?"

"Yup!"

"Are you helping mommy?"

"I am! We have to pack soon!"

"Yes, we do. We have a busy few days coming up kiddo."

"A busy two weeks." She says.

He laughs, "A busy two weeks."

"Daddy…" She says, her voice becoming serious.

"Yes?"

"What time you coming home?"

"Tomorrow late."

"I am going to stay up."

"You are?"

"Yup."

"Did mommy say?"

"Yes, because I want to see you."

"I want to see you too."

"Mommy wants you."

"Ok. I'll talk to you soon!"

"Ok daddy I love you."

"I love you too."

"Night daddy."

"Night Nattie."

"Hi." Margaret's voice flows over the receiver.

"Hi yourself."

"How are you?"

"Oh just swell, yourself?"

"Fine."

"That's good. I'm glad you called… I needed a pick me up."

"Are you definitely home tomorrow?"

"I should be."

"Good."

"Miss me?"

"Of course I do, what kind of a question is that?" She asks.

"Just checking. How are the other two doing?"

"They are fine. Kimberly is all over the place crawling, almost walking… and Zack, well, I think he is ready to head out to Missouri."

"Well… like father like son, and I can't wait to get there too."

"I am looking forward to it too."

"It will be nice seeing everyone. It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has."

"Well, listen, I have to get Kimberly to bed, she's clawing at my leg to be picked up."

"Wow, it's later then I thought." He says, looking at the clock on his wall, "That's fine. I'll talk to you later. Give the kids a kiss for me."

Right." She smiles. "I love you."

"You too." He grins, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Night."

They hang up, and Margaret looks down at the baby who was pulling up on her, "Are you going to start walking soon Kim? Hmm? You look like you are. You're ten months! Your sister and brother began walking around this time." She smiles.

"MAMAMA!" Kimberly calls, holding onto her trying to get her to pick her up.

"What?" She plays.

"MAMAMA!" She says, again as she pulls on her mother's pants.

"Do you want me to pick you up? Is that what you want?" She says as her daughter falls on her butt, smiling at her, before pulling herself up again, "I think you are almost ready to go to bed aren't you Angel?" She says, picking her daughter up. She lies her head against her mommy's neck and coos. "Natalie?"

"What?"

"GO get ready for bed honey."

"Zack too?"

"Zack too." She smiles.

Natalie grabs her brother from the basement and the five and almost three year old run upstairs. Margaret always has the kids things laid out on their beds, so they can easily dress themselves. Zack still needs some help, so on her way up to dress Kimberly, she stops into Zack's room, "How you doing buddy?" She asks, placing Kimberly on the ground, "Do you need help?"

"Yes please." He smiles, holding his shirt out to her. She smiles and pulls it over his head, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiles, picking Kimberly back up, "Alright, now it's your turn." She smiles. "You are so easy…" She says as her daughter smiles up at her. "You are getting tired aren't you? I bet you are. It's a bit past your bedtime. Daddy misses you."

"Dadadada." She smiles.

"That's right, dadadada." Margaret laughs. "He misses you soooooo much." She says in a playful voice for the baby who just giggles, "Ok… you are alllll ready for bed." She smiles, kissing her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow morning honey."

She lays the baby down in her crib and she falls right to sleep. Margaret watches her for a few minutes before going into the living room and getting the kids a snack before bed. She talks to them for a little while and then puts them to bed. For the seventh night this week, a full week, she sits alone downstairs, first cleaning, then resting, and lastly she goes to bed, alone. She truly hates sleeping alone. She is spoiled most of the days, and hates sleeping alone, in the king size bed, when her husband is working. She sighs, and turns off the light, sleeping straight though the night till seven when her daughter wakes up. The older kids sleep till 7:30, but Kimberly was 7:00 on the dot, most days, 6:30 others.

The kids and Margaret go out to the store to buy some clothing, and then go to the playground. After that, they come home eat dinner and Kimberly goes to bed. Margaret lets the two kids stay up and wait for Hawkeye. At 9:30, he comes through the door, and the kid were all over him. They miss him so much when he works, and he misses them. His car pulls into the garage, and both kids jump up from the books they were reading,

"DADDY'S HOME!" Natalie shouts.

"Natalie!" Margaret scolds, "Kimberly is sleeping, you must be quiet."

"Ok." Natalie says smiling, "DADDY!" She says, jumping into his arms.

"Hi honey." He says, picking her up, hugging her, "I've missed you Princess."

"Missed you too."

"I missed you too." He plays.

"Daddy, you said I miss you first then I said it."

"I know, then I said it again." He laughs, kissing her cheek, before placing her on the floor and picking his jumping son up, "Hey buddy."

"Hi daddy." He smiles, kissing and hugging him. "Did you miss me?"

Hawkeye laughs, "I did. Did you miss me?"

"A little." He jokes, as he gets tickled and hung upside down, "Daddy! Put me down!"

"Where's mommy?"

"Down!" He squeals.

"Down? Mommy is down!"

"No! Put me down!"

"Tell me where mommy is first." He jokes with his son.

"IN there."

"IN where?"

"Daddy!"

"In where?"

"There."

"Oh… there." He says, placing his son down on his hands, flipping over the laughing child. "I'm going to go see mommy." He tells his two kids as they follow him into the family room. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." She smiles, getting a kiss, "Now, who are you? You somehow look familiar, but I'm not sure… you look like someone who I knew about a week ago."

"No, I buried him." He winks, and sits next to her, as the kids pile onto his lap. "What are you two doing up still?"

"I missed you." Natalie smiles.

"Me too!"

"Well, I missed you two too. But… it's almost ten, and I think it's time for you two to go to bed."

"Will you come with me?" Natalie asks.

"I would love too."

"Me too daddy!"

"You bet buddy. Say good night to mommy."

"Night mommy." Natalie smiles kissing her mom, Zack saying and doing the same. He always says or does the same as Natalie now a days it seems.

"Night kids." She smiles, letting Hawkeye put them to bed. He'd tell them a story or read them one and then they'd be happy with daddy time and go to sleep, which would be the time he comes down and spends the rest of the night with her. She was looking forward just being with him. They don't even need to talk as long as they are together that is all that matters. They talked a bit, Margaret showed him what she got the kids for the reunion, he approves like normal, and they head up to bed. Margaret was so glad to have him back and her being able to sleep in his arms again. A week away from him was too long.

Two days before they were ready to leave for Missouri, Hawkeye came home rather annoyed, and walks up to Margaret, "I have to work Thursday."

"You WHAT!" She shouts at him.

"I have to work on Thursday."

"We leave on Thursday, are you kidding me!"

"No… Marcus is going to be out at a conference till Thursday night, and no one else could cover."

"Unbelievable Pierce… Un-Fucking-Believable!" She shouts at him, "I can't believe you! We have plane tickets for 7:00 AM!"

"You can still go, I am just going to have to meet you there…"

"So you expect me to fly with three kids out to Missouri, rent a car, drive to the hotel, and lastly go to Potters? Hawkeye, Kimberly is only 10 months… Zack 2, and Natalie 5. How do you expect me to do this alone!"

"I don't…"

"You don't?"

"No."

"So then what are you saying? Are we not going?"

"NO! NO NO NO! We are going. I just was thinking that I could take the kids with me, or I could take one or two of them when I leave."

"What?"

"I would be leaving on the 2:00 flight, so why don't you let me take Kimberly and you take the older two?"

"That could work… but I don't know if the older two would approve."

"Well then, I'll take the older two and you take the baby."

"Why don't we see which of the older ones wants to go with you? You don't need both kids on you during the trip down, especially after working."

"Well, I have to go into the hospital at 7:30, so I'll drive you guys over to the airport and then I'll head to work. My dad can take whichever kid wants to come with me."

"Why don't we ask Nat first."

"Ok." He says, "Natalie!" He calls as his five year old runs into the next room.

"What?"

"I have a question to ask you."

"What mommy?"

"Well, daddy has to work on Thursday."

"You cant come!" she asks, quite alarmed at the situation.

"No no, honey I'm going." He smiles, picking her up and setting her on his lap, "I just have to take a later flight."

"And, we were wondering if you wanted to wait with daddy and come on the plane with him."

"Will we see Grandpa Potter that day?"

"Oh yes honey, you will just be there a bit later. Mommy and the younger kids will go and get the hotel all set up and you and daddy will come right over for the picinic."

"Oh! That's a good idea! Just me and daddy flying out!"

"Just you and me." He laughs. "Except, in the morning you and Grandpop will be spending the day together."

"Can I go to work with you?"

Hawkeye things for a moment, "Sure, I don't see why not."

"YAY! Then we can go to the airport right away!"

"You got that right." He smiles.

Natalie always likes going to the hospital. She loves going around with her dad on rounds, and having her there really cheers up a lot of the patients, especially the younger ones. Hawkeye always says that she would be a doctor when she grows up, and he still sticks to that. 

Thursday came, and Hawkeye and Natalie brought the three to the airport, gave them a kiss and told them that they would see them in a few hours. They were expecting to arrive at around 6:30pm Missouri time, and would take a cab right on over to the house. After dropping off the trio, Hawkeye and Natalie go to the hospital. 

"Good morning Dr. Pierce." Joyce smiles, and looks down at Natalie, "And Miss Pierce." She grins, winking at the girl."

"Hi!" Natalie says with excitement, as she held onto her fathers hand.

"Hi! Are you helping out today?"

"Yup! I am going to help out daddy, and then we are going to see my Grandpa Potter!"

"That sounds wonderful!"

"It is. And we get to stay there for a whole week!"

"Wow, wonderful. I think your daddy will like to have the extra help."

Hawkeye laughs, "Today, I'll take anything. Come on Nattie."

"Daddy, what are we going to do first?"

"We are going to go make our rounds and then I have to go into surgery, and you can stay in my office and watch some TV."

"Ok! Who are we going to see?"

"Mrs. Cutler first."

"Lets go!" She smiles.

Normally, children weren't allowed on the surgical floor, but they made an exception for their Chief Surgeon's kids. They didn't get in the way, and listened very well, so she was able to get away with walking around with Hawkeye during the day.

"Alright, you know the rules."

"Yup!" She smiles, as she follows him into the first room.

"Good morning Mrs. Cutler."

"Good morning Dr. Pierce."

"Good morning." Natalie says repeating her father.

"Well hello young lady, who are you?"

"Natalie." She says very polite.

"Well Natalie, you look just like your daddy. Are you helping him today?"

"I am!" She smiles.

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Your daddy fixed me up yesterday morning, so, yes, I am."

"I'm glad." Natalie smiles. She keeps talking, standing away from the patient at a comfortable distance until her father took over the talking and they went to another room.

"Natalie, this little girl had her appendix out last night. She is your age. Maybe you can keep her company when I am going into surgery." He says, looking at the nurse who was next to the child, and nodded. "Kate over there will be glad to watch you."

"Ok daddy." She smiles at him.

At 9:00, Hawkeye is called into surgery, so he turns on the TV for Natalie, and tells her to stay put, and he heads into three hours of surgery. By the time he is out, it was 12:30, and they had to leave right away. He goes into his office and doesn't see Natalie, "Gayle, where's Nat?"

"With the appendix girl, Katherine and her mom playing cards or doing some sort of kids stuff."

"Right. Thanks." He smiles, and goes into the room holding the child. "Natalie…"

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi." He smiles, "Are you ready to go to Missouri?"

"Yeah!" She smiles, before turning to her new friend, "We are going to see my Grandma and Grandpa Potter for a WHOLE WEEK!"

"You are very lucky." The girls mother smiles.

Hawkeye checks Katherine over quickly, and smiles, "Looks like we will shoot for tomorrow for letting you out. How does that sound?"

"Good." Katherine says.

"So, when I get back here, I expect you to be home and almost ready to run around again, ok?"

"Ok."

"And we'll set up an appointment for next week sometime, just to check out her progress." Hawkeye says, speaking to her mother.

"Right. Thanks a lot Dr. Pierce."

"Any time." He smiles, "Let's get moving Nattie."

"Ok!" She runs to her dad's office, and then they head out to the car, and drive over to Hawkeye's house where his father was waiting. Hawkeye's taking most of the bags with him. It would be hard enough to get two kids under the age of four to the hotel minus the luggage. He has their LARGE suitcase. It was so large all the kids could fit in it, close the lid and have about an hour of air. Hawkeye even threatened that he would be keeping the kids in the suitcase if they didn't behave. Dan drives them to the airport and they say their goodbyes and Natalie and Hawkeye board the plane. 

"Daddy?" Natalie asks, sitting by the window.

"What?"

"Did mommy get there yet?"

Hawk looks at his watch, "No, but she will be there soon."

"How soon?"

"Probably about fifteen minutes."

"What are they doing?"

"Well, I think Mommy is going to go to the hotel, and then Zack and Kimberly will take a nap, and then they will head over to Grandpa Potters to wait for us."

"What time will we be there?"

"Dinner time." He smiles, looking out the window. They take off, and a few minutes later, Margaret's flight lands, surprisingly both kids were still awake, but they were exhausted. Margaret is glad and wants them to take a nap. She rents a car and drives over to their hotel.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The hostess asks.

"Hi, My husband signed out a room for us, it's under the name of Dr. Pierce."

"Doctor Benjamin F. Pierce?"

"That's him." She says, balancing Kim and the bags, while keeping her son at bay. Kimberly had her thumb in her mouth and her head lying on Margaret's shoulder. She was exhausted, but still fighting to stay awake.

"Do you want both sets of keys or are you still awaiting your husband?"

"I'm awaiting him, so I'll just take one set."

"You are in room 515. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you. Come on Zack." She says, taking his hand.

"Mommy, I tired." He says.

"We are all going to take a nap when we get up there."

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" He says, "I not that tired."

"Ok, well then, we will just sit and watch some TV while Kimberly sleeps. How does that sound?"

"Good." He says as they make their way up to the Suite.

It was a beautiful room, two bed rooms, a sitting room, and a balcony. She lies Kimberly down in the crib that they provided and she instantly fell asleep. Zack lies down on Margaret's bed and she turns on the TV. He falls asleep soon after he lies down. Margaret unpacks a bit, and then decides to take a shower. She felt so grimy after the long plane ride that she had too. She dead bolts the Hotel Door, and leaves the bathroom door open a crack incase the kids got up. Margaret lets the water run over her for about fifteen minutes, before getting out and getting dressed. She knew that she has just enough time to fix her hair and do her makeup before the kids woke up. "Ok… now" She says aloud, "what should the kids wear?" She looks through the kids drawers and closet, grabbing Zack's first. She pulls out a pair of khaki shorts and a navy blue shirt. Then she grabs a purple sundress for Kimberly and a pair of white sandals, lying both items on the bed, "Ok, Natalie…" She says, thumbing through her clothes. It would be easier on Hawkeye to already have something laying out for Natalie rather than fighting with her to wear something that she doesn't feel like wearing. She grabs a blue and white sundress for her to wear. It was one of her favorites. She also pulls out matching blue and white sandals for her. She only brought one dress for herself, the rest were in the bag that Hawkeye is bringing. She knows that he will wear his blue Hawaiian shirt tomorrow, so today he may actually look presentable. She smiles to herself at the thought of his blue shirt. She hates that shirt, but he still insists to wear it.

At 3:00, Zack wakes up in a great mood, "Mommy?"

"What honey?" She calls, putting on her earring.

"I want a snack."

"I have pretzels in the kitchen." She smiles, "Is that ok?"

"Yes." He smiles, hugging her leg. She pats his hair and smiles at him.

"We have to get you dressed pal."

"I am!" He says, pulling at his shirt.

"I know you are now, but you are all wrinkly, and you need to wear a bit nicer clothing to Grandpa Potter's."

"Ok mommy."

"You're such a good boy." She smiles and the two walk into the kitchen and get something to drink and a snack. "Mommy."

"What?"

"When daddy coming?"

"He'll be here by dinner time ok?"

"Ok." He smiles.

"Do you miss daddy?"

"Yup!" Zack smiles.

Margaret hears Kimberly starting to cry so she walks and gets her, "Good afternoon Kimberly."

"Mama!"

"I missed you baby." She laughs kissing her cheek. "Lets get go get you dressed ok?"

Margaret puts the baby in her dress and she giggles the entire time. Both kids were both in good moods and she hopes that Natalie will be in just as good of a mood as her other two. Margaret puts Kimberly on the floor and she crawls around the entire place, pulling herself up on different pieces of furniture. "Are you going to start walking soon Kimberly?" She asks the baby as she watches her pull herself up again, "I think you should." The baby smiles and falls back down on her butt, "You are such a brat." Margaret laughs.

"Mama." She says, crawling over to her, raising her arms.

Margaret picks her up, "Do you want a drink or a snack? I think you do." She smiles, and makes up a bottle of apple juice for the baby. She puts her down in the highchair and gives her the bottle and teething cookie. The baby happily takes it and smiles at Margaret.

At 4:30, they make their way to the Colonels house. "Mommy, where we going?"

"To Grandpa Potter's house." She smiles. "He can't wait to see you again. It's been a while since he's seen you."

"Yup!"

"And he can't wait to see Kimberly again. I don't even think Kimberly will remember him, will you Kimberly"

Margaret parks the car on the street and gets the kids out of the car. She picks up Kimberly and takes Zack's hand, walking through the white picket fence's door. She knocks and is greeted with a friendly smile, "Well hello Major."

"Hi Colonel." She smiles, as they embrace and he gives her a kiss.

"You look wonderful."

"Thank you. So do you." She says, continuing smiling.

"Well, young man, you have gotten a lot bigger since the last time I saw you." He smiles at the lad, "How old are you now son?"

"Two and a half." Zack smiles.

"Two and a half! Wow."

Zack smiles at his grandfather, and gives him a hug. The colonel picks up the almost three year old, "Where is your daddy and sister?"

"On the plane. That is my sister too." He smiles pointing at his baby sister.

"I know. And she too has gotten a lot bigger since the last time I saw her." He smiles at the baby who instantly plays shy and leans against her mommy's neck, "And it seems that Kimberly here is a lot shyer than you are." HE laughs, rubbing the baby's back, "But she looks like her daddy that one."

"She does. She is a true daddy's girl too." Margaret laughs. "She'll open up to you, just keep at it. Kimberly, say hi to Grandpa Potter." She smiles, kissing her cheek. The baby lifts her head up just enough to look out at the new face.

"Look at those eyes." Potter says, "Come on in. Some already have arrived."

"Did BJ and Peg get here yet?"

"Yes. They arrived shortly before you came." He smiles.

"Good."

"That little one looks just like her mother."

"Yeah, she does." Margaret smiles, as they walk through the living room and out to the backyard. Zack spots Michael and runs over to him, immediately beginning to play.

"Zack, go say hi to Uncle BJ and Aunt Peg." She smiles as she bends down to say hello to her Nephew.

"Uncle BJ!" Zack smiles and runs to him.

"Hi Zachary." He smiles. "How are you pal?"

"Good."

"That's good." He laughs as he hugs him. Peggy does the same.

"Aunt Margaret?"

"What Gillian?" She asks, hugging the young girl.

"Where's Natalie?"

"She'll be here soon. Uncle Hawk and Natalie had to take another plane."

"Why?"

"Uncle Hawk had to work."

"Ohhh." Gillian smiles. She understands being the daughter of a surgeon. "Ok, when are they coming?"

"Six… I hope."

"OK!" She smiles and runs over with her brother and her cousin.

"I missed you Aunt Margaret."

"I missed you too Erin." She smiles, kissing her niece, shifting her daughter. She goes over with her niece and daughter to BJ and Peg, hugging and kissing them. 

"Hello Kimberly." BJ smiles at his niece, getting a smile back from her. "How are you Angel? Will you come and see me? I haven't seen you in a while." He says, as the child easily goes into BJ's arms.

"I think she missed you too." Margaret laughs.

"Well, I'll be…" The colonel smiles, "She wouldn't even look at me."

"She knows me." BJ laughs, kissing her cheek, as Margaret takes Katie from Peg's hands. The two babies are giggling and baby talking. "I think they missed each other."

"Just like their fathers." Peg laughs.

"So Colonel, when is Charles coming?" Margaret asks.

"Tomorrow morning he'll be here. They have two children now."

"Yes, I heard, Lana is four now isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. And they have a boy who is two, Charles Emerson Winchester the Fifth."

"Another Chuckles." BJ laughs.

"I think they call him Charlie now. Klinger has the twins, David and Maddie, and they now have Cameron, who is 2 now."

"What about Radar?" BJ asks. "We haven't heard from him in a while."

"He ended up marrying this girl Patty, who he met over in Korea."

"What happened to the other girl?"

"Patty came back into his life, and he said Sayonara. Now, him and Patty have two youngsters, the oldest is two, Henry, and the youngest is about 3 or 4 months old, Jessica, Jessie for short."

"When is he due in?"

"Tomorrow early as well. The only two who are going to be here today is your two families."

"We always did like to be the first ones done." BJ laughs, "Right Kimmy?" He asks, getting a smile from Kimberly and a scowl from Margaret. She hates her being called Kimmy. She was warming up to Kim, but still didn't like to too much. Hawkeye calls her Kimmy sometimes too, and Margaret hates it. "What?" BJ smiles, causing Margaret to roll her eyes.

"You know very well what Hunnicutt." Margaret smiles looking down at Katie who was now looking at her. "What Miss Kaitlyn?" She smiles, before handing her over to BJ. He has both girls now and they were as happy as two clams. 

"They really are cute together." Peg smiles.

"It's a shame we don't live around each other anymore." Margaret sighs.

"Yeah it is." BJ says, and places the girls down on the blanket next to him. They have toys for the girls there and they were happily talking to each other.

At 6:15, Hawkeye comes down, Natalie runs as fast as she can over to her Uncle BJ, and hugs him.

"Hi Nattie, how are you?"

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too! How was your flight?"

"Good." She smiles, hugging her aunt and then her mommy.

"Where's daddy?" 

"With Grandma Potter." She smiles, and then runs over to her Grandpa Potter, "Hi!"

"Natalie, you have gotten prettier my dear, since the last time I saw you." He says, pulling her up onto his lap. "How are you?"

"Good!" She smiles. "Where's Gillian?" She asks, looking at her Aunt Peggy.

"She's over there." She says, pointing to her daughters and son running around.

"Bye!" She says, kissing her Grandpa and runs over to her brother and cousins.

"DADA!" Kimberly squeals and pulls up on Margaret's leg.

"Go see him Kimberly." She smiles. "Go on!"

The baby smiles and crawls over to her father, "Aren't you going to walk to me?" He asks, the crawling baby who pulls herself up on his leg, as he picks her up. "I think you are just being lazy." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Dadadadad." She says, wrapping her arms around him, laying her head against his neck.

"I missed you too Angel." He says, rubbing her back, kissing her cheek. "Hi there Colonel." Hawkeye smiles, as the older man stands up, the two embrace.

"How are you son?"

"I'm well, how are you?"

"Well also. Good to see you got here ok."

"A bit late, but better late than never." Hawkeye laughs, putting Kimberly back down on the blanket. "What did I miss?"

"Radar is married with two kids."

"Really! Was it that woman he brought about a year or two ago?"

"No, they split up, this is someone the boy met in Korea, Patty her name is." The Colonel smiles.

"Excellent."

"They have two children. Henry and Jessie, they are two and four months."

"Outstanding. What about Charles and Klinger?"

"Klinger has three kids now, the twins, Maggie and David, and a new one Cameron. Charles has Lana, and the new baby Charlie."

"Figures." He smiles. "I can't wait to see everyone tomorrow." He smiles.

"So, Margaret, I heard that you are working again?"

"I was working again. My friend Lorraine's brother needed help at his hospital for a few months, well it was from January till March, and now I'm done."

"How was it?"

"It was nice for a bit, then I really missed being with the kids. It got old very quick." She sighs, "I wasn't home with the kids as much as I wanted. It wasn't too great of an experience."

"Will you work again?"

"Oh yeah, I will, but not yet. The kids are too young."

"I don't blame you." Mildred smiles, "When my children were your children's ages, it was practically unheard of for the mother to work, and I don't think I could have handled it either."

"Me neither." Peg says, looking at the kids running around.

"I felt bad because Natalie ended up getting sick and I couldn't stay with her. She wanted me to stay, I wanted to stay, but I ended up having to go in till the afternoon and came home. It was the worst feeling in the world."

"My, my, my, look at you Major." Potter smiles. "All grown up." He laughs.

"Oh really now." She says, using her old Major tone.

"That's more like it." BJ laughs.

"They're picking on me Kimberly." She smiles at her daughter who looks up at her and smiles back.

That night they all go back to the hotel rooms, put the kids down in Peg and BJ's suite, and stay there for a while talking. It was midnight before Hawkeye and Margaret take Zack and Kimberly back. Natalie would be fine staying the night with Peg and BJ, but if the younger two woke up, it wouldn't be too easy. The next morning they would all report to the Colonels house for day one of the reunion.

"Hawk?" Margaret says when the alarm goes off.

"Hmm?" He says, opening one eye to look at his wife lying next to him.

"Do you want to get a shower or should I?"

"I don't care. It's 6:15."

"Well then get up." She smiles.

"Ok." He says, "But you have to get off my chest…"

"Another thirty minutes?"

"Yes." He smiles, "Or till Kimberly wakes up."

"Even better." She smiles closing her eyes again.

The two parents fall back to sleep for about another hour and a half before Kimberly wakes up. Hawkeye gets the baby while Margaret takes her shower, then they switch.

"I have to pick out something for you and Natalie to wear." She tells the baby. "How about we put you in pink today? I love this dress." She smiles, taking her pajamas off and her and pulls her dress over her head. The dress was a pastel pink with little white flowers embroidered all over it. Margaret bought all the kids new outfits before they left. She likes them to look nice, and she has great taste. She pulls out of the closet Natalie's new blue dress. It was a pastel blue with purple stripes, and Natalie absolutely loves the dress. She has wanted to wear it for weeks, but Margaret wouldn't let her. Margaret loves her in blues. Like all the kids, the blue makes their eyes shine, but it really looks nice on Natalie against her skin tone. Kimberly looks just as nice in blue. Out of the two girls, Kim had the fairer skin. Margaret moves over to pick out what her son was going to wear today. She grabs him a pair of blue short-overalls and a stripped short sleeve-collared shirt. After Zack wakes up and dresses, and Hawkeye is changed, Margaret goes down to the Hunnicutt's room to retrieve her daughter. She knocks on the door and Erin opens up, "Hi Aunt Margaret!"

"Hi honey. You look very pretty." She smiles.

"So do you!"

Margaret laughs and kisses her cheek, "Thank you. Hi Natalie."

"Oh hi mommy!"

"Oh Hi." She laughs. She was busy playing with Gillian to notice her come in. "Did you have a good night?"

"Yup!"

"How was she?" Margaret asks as she turns towards Peg.

"An Angel." Peg smiles.

"Good. What do you think Princess. I have a dress in the room for you, shall we go see Daddy and get into some new clothes?"

"But mommy, I'm playing!" Natalie says in disgust that her mother would even think about leaving her cousins.

"You'll see Gillian as soon as you are done."

"Gillian, you have to get ready too honey." Peg says smiling, as she juggles Katie. 

"But Natalie is here."

"Come on Nattie." Margaret laughs, "Go on down, your daddy wants to see you too! He misses you."

"Ok." She says, sighing, but follows her mother out.

"We'll see you in about fifteen minutes for breakfast."

"Ok." She smiles, "I'll get BJ moving."

"Same with me for Hawk." Margaret laughs, "Come on Nat."

Natalie runs down to her room, and opens up the door, "Hurry mommy!"

"I'm hurrying honey." She says laughing.

"Can I wear my blue and purple dress mommy?"

"Yes. I have it laying out on my bed."

"Yay!"

"Go have your father help you with it."

"Ok!" She says, running into the bedroom, "Daddy!"

"What?"

"Mommy says help me."

"Well daddy says get over here and give me a hug and a kiss." He says to his daughter.

"Oh yeah!" She smiles and runs over to him, "Did you miss me?"

"I did." He laughs, kissing her cheek, "You didn't wake me up today."

"Nope, Kimberly had too."

He smiles, putting her down, "Ok, now, let's get you into your dress."

"I can do it! I can't zipper it though daddy."

"Ok, well then you put it on, and I'll finish getting ready, and when you are ready to have it zipped up, I'll be glad to do it for you."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Princess." He says, smiling. A few seconds later, he was brushing his teeth, and she appears right next to him.

"Daddy, I'm ready!"

He holds up his hand for her, before rinsing, and zipping her up, "All set."

"Let's go! I want to play with Gillian! You can play with Uncle BJ!" She smiles.

Hawkeye laughs, "We can play?"

"Yes! Well… talk because big people are boring." She says.

"You don't even know what boring is!"

"I do too!"

"What is it?" He says, trying to catch the five year old.

"When you are tired and you don't wanna listen anymore."

"Close enough. Let's go."

"FINALLY!"

"You have only been in our room for ten seconds!"

"I know!"

"Well slow down." He tells the rambunctious five year old.

"So," Margaret begins as she comes into their bedroom, "Peggy and I were talking and we decided that we will keep all seven of the kids on Tuesday night, and they will keep the seven of them on Monday night. I figured we can use a night out." She smiles.

"Sounds good." Hawk replies, smiling back.

"You guys aren't going out that night are you?"

"When, Monday? No, I don't think so."

"I need the night off." She laughs.

"You and Peggy both. Let's go, I'm hungry."

"Ok." She says, as she walks back into the sitting room. She picks Kimberly up off the floor and the baby shows her disapproval.

"DADA!" She says, reaching to Hawk.

Margaret laughs as Hawkeye takes the baby out of her grasp, "You are such a brat."

"Dada." She says again, lying her head against his shoulder.

"I think she missed you."

"I missed her too." He says, kissing her cheek. "A lot." He adds in. "Come on Nattie, let's go Zack."

"Do you have a key?"

"Yes Major."

"Mommy, is Gillian going to sleep at our room?"

"Yes honey, on Tuesday."

"YAY!" She smiles, "Mommy, can we move?" She asks, dead serious.

"Move! Move where!"

"To California again."

"No honey."

"Why not?"

"Because we live in Maine now. Grandpop would be sad if we moved, and Daddy's work would miss him too."

"Oh." She says, thinking for a moment, "Well, can Uncle BJ move to Maine?"

Hawkeye laughs, "Ask Uncle BJ."

"Ok!" Natalie says as they walk out into the hall. "UNCLE BJ!" She calls down to him.

"What?"

"Can you move to where I live?" She asks, running up to him.

"What!" He sputters.

"Mommy won't let me move to my old house so you can move to our new place."

"I can't." He laughs, "My hospital needs me there."

"Oh, ok." She says, "You'll just have to visit me more."

"I think we can do that." He laughs, hugging the child. She reminds him a lot of Hawkeye with her attitude on life, but her attitude in general is Margaret. She is the perfect mix of both parents… and no one was too sure if that was good or bad yet.

"So, breakfast than over to the Colonels?" BJ asks.

"Yes." Margaret answers, "It will only be us till one or two o'clock. Most of them will want to get settled before the reunion."

"Excellent."

"Mom, Grandpa Potter said that I can ride a horse if you let me!" Erin tells her mom.

"I don't know honey… you're a bit too young I think."

"No, the says that if you are old enough to go to school, you are old enough to ride!"

"We'll see Erin."

"Please!"

"Erin don't beg, you look like a dog." BJ says, getting a scowl from her. "If looks could kill."

"We would be dead 1000 times over, right MAJOR!" Hawkeye laughs.

"More." She says, smiling.

"Daddy, I wanna ride the horse too." Natalie says.

"Me too!" Gill replies.

"Me!" Both boys smile.

"No." Both mothers say.

"Please!"

"Alright… enough." Margaret says, using her 'Major Tone', quieting the kids. They all eat and make their way over to the Colonels.

Kimberly is still playing shy with the Colonel, but she's slowly beginning to open up. They get to the door, knock and enter. The Colonel is outside preparing for the picnic, so the two former Captains decide to help him out.

"Grandpa Potter?" Erin calls.

"What honey?"

"Can we go ride a horse?" She asks, looking over at her mother who was now frowning.

"That's up to your mom."

"Please mom!"

"Me too Mommy!" Both younger girls say.

"Well…" Peg says looking over at Margaret.

"Sure." Margaret smiles, standing up and in the process, picking Kimberly up from the ground and placing her on her hip. "We'll all go over." 

"Where are the boys?" Hawk asks, smiling as he and BJ come over.

"With my grandsons, playing with their cars or such." He says pointing over towards the four kids.

"Where are you going?"

"To see the horsy." Natalie smiles.

"Oh? Is Grandpa Potter going to let you ride one?"

"Yup!" She smiles.

"You want us to keep them?" BJ asks, pointing to the babies.

"Lets ask them." Margaret laughs, as she directs her attention towards her daddy.

"DADA!" Kimberly smiles and lunges at him as if she hasn't seen him in years.

"That's my girl. What about you Katie" Hawkeye asks, "Are you going to stay with us too?"

"Dada." Katie smiles and goes easily to BJ.

"Daddy, I want you to come with us." Natalie says, pulling at his hand.

Hawkeye looks over to the boys and sees Mildred watching them. Sherm calls over to her, telling her that they were all heading to the stables. She smiles, waves, and continues to play with the boys. "Looks like I'm going." He laughs.

"What do you think Pierce, would you like to ride a horse too?"

"Hmm… no. Trapper and I already did that." He laughs at the memory.

"Be careful with them Colonel." Margaret says.

"Margaret… have I ever made you think any different?"

"No sir." She smiles, looking at her youngest, who is smiling brightly, "Are you happy to be with daddy Kimberly? Did you miss him?" The baby lies her head against his neck and smiles.

"Daddy's girl." Hawkeye says simply, kissing her head.

"Through and through." Margaret replies and rolls her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to take these little soldiers over with me and mount them up."

"Do you need help?" BJ asks.

"Nope, we'll just impress you. And I'll keep the younger two on a (spelling it out) Pony."

"Thank you." Both mothers say.

The girls have a lot of fun riding the horses, especially when Colonel Potter takes the two little ones on the BIG horse. "Climb aboard Major." The Colonel smiles.

"No…" She says, smiling up at him.

"Major… climb aboard. You remember how to do it." He smiles. She sighs and looks at her husband for a bit of help.

"It's been a while since I've done this…" She says, as Hawkeye passes Kim over to Peg for a second and helps his wife up onto the horse. Hawkeye smiles at her. The Colonel was like her father, a more loving one, but like her own father. She loves and respects him more than almost anyone in the world, and he loves her just like she was his own daughter. 

At 1:00, Margaret and Peg put the younger four kids in the bedroom upstairs for a bit of a nap. Zack and Mike were starting to get cranky, and the girls were borderline screaming their heads off. The girls all play outside while their siblings sleep. They really miss each other when they aren't around, and will love to spend all day and night with each other. Margaret and Peg weren't worried about leaving the kids inside. Mike and Zack would come down when they woke up, but with the girls, they would have to check on them around 3:00, off and on. The window was open, and they probably could hear the kids, but still, they didn't want to keep them crying while they trekked back to the house and upstairs.

The adults all talk while the kids play or sleep. At 3:00, the boys come out, and at 3:20, the babies are awake. When 3:30 rolls around, people start to arrive. First was Radar.

"Radar, you old son-of-a-gun!" Sherman smiles standing up walking over to him, "How are you?" He asks, hugging him.

"I'm fine sir, how are you?"

"I'm fine son." He smiles, looking at the blonde hair woman who took the heart of the boy in Korea, "You must be Patty, it's nice to meet you."

"You too Colonel."

"Please it's Sherman. And look at these little tykes, they look just like their mother."

"Say hello." Patty coaxes the boy.

"Hi." He says.

"Well hello Henry." Sherman says, patting the boy on the head, "Come on, everyone's waiting to see you."

"Hawkeye here?"

"Hawkeye and BJ have been here since yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yes, come on back son." Sherm says as they all walk out to the back yard. "Look who I found."

Hawkeye and BJ turn their attention to the Colonel and Radar, "Radar, how are you?" BJ smiles.

"How the hell are you?" Hawkeye repeats, almost at the same time as BJ's question.

"Hi Hawkeye, BJ." He smiles, as the men embrace.

"You've been busy I see." Hawkeye jokes, "I take it you are Patty."

"I am."

"We've heard about you. It's nice to meet you." BJ says, shaking the woman's hand.

"And who are these two?"

"Henry and Jessie."

Hawkeye smiles, "It's nice to meet you kids too." He says, patting the boy on the head, "Our son's are around his age."

"I'm sure he'll love to play with them." Patty smiles. 

"You're up to three kids now right?"

"Yeah, Natalie, Zachary and Kimberly."

"All ending in the same sound." Patty laughs, "I think that's cute."

"We didn't plan on that." Hawkeye laughs, "In fact, I don't even think we realized it till someone pointed it out to us. Look who's talking anyway, Henry and Jessie?"

"How about you BJ… four now?"

"Yup. Four… Erin, Gillian, Michael and Kaitlyn."

"Where are they? I'd love to see them." Patty smiles.

"The girls… well Erin, Gill and Nat are probably off playing with each other, and the boys are off playing with Sherm's grandkids, and the babies are over with their mom's."

"We'll get the kids, hold on." BJ says after Hawkeye looks around the yard, "Girls!" He calls, as he sees them coming running towards them, "Get the boys too."

"Say hi to Uncle Radar." Hawkeye says.

"Hi!" All of the kids say at the same time.

"Hi." Radar smiles at the children.

"Wanna play?" Michael asks Henry.

"Yup!" He says and the boys run off.

Margaret puts Kimberly down on the ground and gives Radar a hug, "How are you Corporal?"

"I'm fine Major, how are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. You look good Radar."

"So do you Ma'am."

"Our little Radar, all grown up." Hawkeye teases, patting his head.

"Aww, cut that out." He smiles.

Hawkeye looks down as he feels something pull on his leg. He smiles as he sees Kimberly pulling herself to a standing position, balancing herself on him. "Dada."

"What?"

"Dada." She says again, beginning to fuss.

"What?"

"Dada!" She says, fussing.

"What?" He teases her again.

"Pierce, pick your daughter up." She says to him, knowing that he would do it anyway.

"Is this what you want?" He asks as he picks the 11 month old up. "Huh?" He asks as she lies her head on his shoulder, burying her face at the new faces who were around her.

"Kimberly…" BJ says to the baby, "Kim… Kimmy…." She looks over to him, "Quit being shy." She smiles and buries her head again.

"Kaitlyn's the same way, isn't that right Katie?" Peg laughs.

"Will Kimberly come to me yet?" Potter asks.

"Try it." Hawk says, passing her over to him. She looks a bit confused at first and looks over to her daddy, "What do you think Kim? Do you know him enough yet?"

She smiles at her daddy and then the Colonel, "She likes Colonel Potter."

"Grandpa Potter." Margaret corrects Radar with a smile.

"That more like it little one." The Colonel smiles, "I'm not so bad of a person."

"In your own opinion." Hawkeye laughs as he watches Kimberly continue to smile at the man holding her.

By 5:00, everyone was at the Colonels house. Margaret was busy talking to one of her nurses and the former MASH Surgeons were talking with their friends. The nurses weren't at the last reunion and don't know that Hawkeye and Margaret are married till that day.

"Well if it isn't Hawkeye Pierce." A voice calls from behind him.

"That has to be Nurse Bigelow." He says turning his attention to the Bigelow. "How are you?"

"I'm well thanks." She says smiling. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks." He says smiling.

"BJ, how are you?"

"Good Bigelow, how are you?"

"Well thank you." She says smiling. "Hawkeye, BJ this is my husband Larry."

"Ah, no longer Bigelow are we?"

"No," She says smiling.

"So what is the new name Bigelow?" BJ asks.

"Lori Hamilton." She says smiling.

"I like Bigelow still, what about you Beej?" Hawkeye says smiling.

"I agree." He says.

"Is that alright with you? Lori and Hamilton just doesn't fit."

"That's fine." She says smiling. "I had a feeling I'd be called that this weekend."

"Well Larry, it is nice meeting you."

"You too Hawkeye." He says smiling. "I've heard a lot about all of you."

"What have you been up to Hawk?"

"Marrying, kids, nothing else, you?"

"Same, well minus the kids." She smiles. They talk for a bit before she spots a few others. "Able! Baker!" Bigelow calls to them.

"Bigelow! Hawkeye! BJ! How are you all?"

"Hi there Able, Baker, and significant others." Hawkeye says smiling.

"Hello Nurses." Potter calls to the girls.

"Hi Colonel." All the girls answer at the same time.

"Oh come now, no more of the formality, just call me Sherman."

"Old habits die hard Sherman." Able says smiling.

After a while just about all of the nurses have arrived and are sitting around talking.

"Do you think the Major are going to come?" Able says, not seeing her sitting at the other side of the yard.

"I doubt it. She probably doesn't want to see us after all the shit we put her through." Baker says, shaking her head.

"Yeah, who would blame her though, but that was ages ago. I would like to see her again and see what she is up too." Bigelow says.

"Me too." Walsh says smiling, turning her attention to the kids playing in the yard. "Look at all of those kids. You can definitely tell people have been busy. Who's the little brunette?

"I don't know." Able says. "Hey BJ, whose kid is the Brunette?"

"Which one?"

"The little one, with the dress."

"That's Hawkeye's daughter."

"You're kidding me." Able says. "Hawkeye has a kid?"

"Three actually, and a wife too." He says, smiling, taking a sip of his beer.

"Really? I for one would have never thought of Hawkeye to have kids." Bigelow says.

"Yeah me neither." Hawkeye says grinning. He had just come over when they started talking about him.

The nurses immediately turn red. "Sorry Hawk, it's just…."

"I know. I never thought I'd have kids either. I have three kids, and like Beej said, and I have a wife too."

"Where is she?"

"She's around." He smiles with a teasing glimmer in his blue eyes. He knows that the nurses don't know about him and Margaret.

"So three kids? What are there names?" Baker says smiling.

"Natalie, Zachary, and Kimberly. They are 5 years, 3 years and 11 months old."

"Where are they?" Able asks.

"Nattie's playing with BJ's daughters down there, Zack is over with the kids, and the Colonel has Kim."

"Who's your wife?" Walsh asks.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He says smiling.

"Oh come on now Captain." She says smiling.

"Honestly Walsh, you wouldn't…"

"Trust me; it took me by complete surprise." Charles says, shaking his head, remembering their wedding.

"Try us Hawkeye." Able says smiling.

"Zack! Come here pal." Hawkeye calls to his son who runs over to him. "I want you to meet some people. These are the Nurses mommy and I worked with."

"OH my god." Able says, shocked at seeing the resemblance of the child and their old head nurse.

"Hi." He says smiling.

"Hi honey." Bigelow says. "You and the Major? I don't believe it."

Hawkeye smiles and says, "Believe it."

"It's not possible, you two were at each others throats all the time." Walsh says.

"What's your mommy's name honey?" Baker asks.

"Margaret Pierce." Zack says smiling.

"I don't believe it." Able says. "I am completely happy for you, but I just don't believe it."

Hawkeye, BJ and Charles sit there and laugh at the baffled nurses. "What's so funny?" Kelley asks, walking over to everyone.

"Kelley, you aren't going to believe this…." Able says starting.

"What am I not going to believe?"

"Guess who Hawkeye's married too?"

"Who?" She asks.

"Houlihan."

"Margaret Houlihan?"

"The one and only." Wash says. "Look at his daughter.

"I would have never thought Hawkeye." Kelley says smiling.

"Me neither." Hawkeye says grinning.

"Where is the Major?"

"Sitting over there with Mrs. Potter and Green."

"I think we better go over and say hello." Able smiles.

"Well be back." Bigelow smiles as the women head over with their husbands in tow to see their former head nurse. She was thrilled to see them and they were thrilled to see her.

"Hello Major." They smile.

"Hello Nurses." She replies, smiling back at them, "How are you all?"

"Well, yourself?"

"Well thank you." She smiles, "It's great to see you all."

"You too Margaret." Bigelow smiles. "I hear you are married to Hawkeye?"

Margaret laughs, "Yes, we are."

"How the hell did that happen… if you don't mind me asking." Able asks.

"It's a long story…" She laughs.

"It's a good thing we have all day, because I want to hear about it Major." Kelley says.

"Alright." She smiles and goes over how they came to be married with three perfect children.

They all talk the day away and through the night. Everyone has a really great time that night and ended with a drink. Tomorrow was Monday, and Hawkeye and Margaret wouldn't be joining them that night because that was the night they have set aside for a romantic night, which Hawkeye decided to re-nig on.

"Where are we going tonight?" Margaret asks as they dress for the night.

"Huh?" He asks, "I'm going to the bar… where are you going?"

"WE are going OUT tonight, remember!"

"I can't tonight Margaret, everyone's going to the bar, but you are more than welcome to come."

"Hawk… you said that you wouldn't be going to the bar tonight…"

"Margaret…"

"I don't believe you!" She shouts, "You told me that tonight it would be just us."

"So what's the problem? We'll go out tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow's the Poker night."

"Then Wednesday."

"Wednesday we have BJ's kids."

"Thursday then…"

"You know what? Forget it, it's fine, we'll go out another time." She says, trying not to be too upset with him. She knows how excited he is to see his friends, but she was still upset with him, she just doesn't wanna show it.

"You sure?"

"It's fine, go out, have fun, the kids and I will go swimming or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He kisses her, "We'll go out sometime this week, I promise."

"Have fun." She sighs, not really wanting to make him feel bad, it was just something she had to do.

"I'll see you tonight."

"I'll see you."

"Love you." He says, kissing her before doing the same with the kids.

"You too."

"Mommy, where daddy goin?" Zack asks as his daddy walks out the door.

"He's going out tonight with Uncle BJ, Grandpa Potter and some other boys to play." She says smiling.

"Oh! We go with Uncle BJ now?"

"No, because daddy went out." She sighs, "So you'll be spending the night with your sisters and me."

"Kay." He smiles.

At the bar, Hawkeye is just finishing his second drink, laughing with the others. It was 9:30, and he felt guilty for leaving his wife when he promised her they would go out. He made a decision then and there, "I think I'm gonna call it a night early. Do you think Peggy is up for all the kids still?" Hawk asks BJ.

"Sure." He smiles, downing the last of his beer, "I'll be there too."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow we have poker night, so I'll be fine." He laughs.

"Alright, we'll see you all tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Klinger and Potter say.

BJ and Hawk walk to the elevator and head upstairs

Margaret gets the kids into bed and looks at the clock, "What a boring night." She sighs. She goes into the bathroom and starts the shower, listens once more for the kids and gets into the hot water for a long shower. She wasn't mad at Hawkeye, she was just annoyed, but the shower was helping her loosen up.

Hawkeye and BJ come into the room and hear the water running, Hawkeye looks at his best friend, "If you get Kim, I'll get Zack."

"What about Nat?"

"She can be woken up." He says going into the kids room. Natalie was awake and Hawkeye told her the plan. She was very excited to spend the night with Gillian. Hawkeye and BJ take the kids, get them settled and Hawkeye comes back into the room.

He quietly locks the doors and walks into the bathroom striping down, "Need someone to wash your hair?" HE smiles.

"What are you doing back?"

"I wanted to be with you." He smiles.

'I'm glad to see you too." She smiles as he steps into the shower. "We have to hurry…"

"No we don't."

"The kids…"

"BJ and Peggy took them."

"Good." She smiles. The tub they have is huge, so big that Margaret and Hawk could easily fit into it comfortably.

"Fill the tub, I'll be right back." He says, getting out and wrapping a towel around his waste. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of wine from the refrigerator and two wine glasses from the cabinets. He then proceeds to turn on music and heads back into the bathroom and climbs in the tub behind his wife before he hands her a glass and pours the wine in it. She leans her back against his chest and he kisses her cheek.

"I'm glad you came back." She smiles.

"Me too."

"I missed this." She replies, taking a sip of her wine, "It's been a while since we've been alone like this."

"I know." He says, rubbing her shoulders, "You're not that tense." He remarks.

"That's because I'm with you." She says as she smiles up at him.

"We'll I'm glad I can help." He says finishing his wine and pours another glass. He kisses the nape of her neck and nibbles on her ears playfully.

"Honey…"

"Hmm?"

"We should take this to the bedroom…"

"I think you're right." He says standing up. He steps out of the tub and scoops her into his arms, bringing her over to the bed, lying her down, "What now?" He asks.

"What!" She says, shocked at his comment.

"I forget what to do…" He teases.

Margaret laughs and kisses him… "Is that a good enough reminder?"

"Hmm…" He says, lying back on the pillow, "Nah, not yet, try again."

Margaret leans down and kisses him again, "Now, that's more like it, my memory is beginning to become jogged."

"Good."

"So, is this for fun or for work?"

"What?" Margaret asks.

"Do you want to try for a fourth one or are we just gonna have a little fun?"

"A fourth? Are you crazy? Kimberly's only eleven months old!"

"Just checking." He smiles.

"Argh…" She groans, before he turns and kisses her. "You want more kids, you have to push them out."

"Well then, it's a good thing we are just having fun tonight." He smiles.

"That's how Kimberly started." She laughs and kisses him.

They spent the night romancing and relaxing. Around 12:00am, Hawkeye and Margaret take a blanket and sit outside for an hour in silence, just enjoying each others company.

Around 1:00, Hawkeye breaks the silence, "You still awake?"

"Mm-hmm." She says, her eyes closed.

"Barely?"

"Barely." She says again, not opening her eyes.

"Are you ready to go to bed?"

"If you are."

"I don't feel like carrying you back in, so let's go." He says, pushing her up and then they walk into the hotel room and get into bed. Hawkeye pulls her next to him and they fall asleep until the morning when the sun came through the window.

"I don't wanna get up yet…"

"You don't have too, it's only six." Hawkeye mumbles.

"Good." She says, turning and burying her head in Hawkeye's chest. "What time do we need to get the kids?"

"Breakfast is at 8:30, so I am assuming around 8:00."

"Good. I'm sleeping till the alarm goes off." She says, yawning.

"Same here."

At 7:00, the alarm goes off, and Hawkeye reaches over to shut it off, "Well, the alarm rang." He says.

"I heard it. Let's get a shower." She says, pulling her up with him.

"I have no objections." He smiles, following her into the shower.

After the rather lengthy shower, they get dressed and Margaret gets clothes out for the kids while Hawkeye goes and gets them. By 8:30 they were on their way to breakfast and by 10:00 they were over at the Colonels. Kimberly was very excited to see her Grandpa Potter and smiles brightly at him from Margaret's arms, "Well, this is a pleasant welcoming from you Kimberly." He smiles as she reaches for him. He takes her from Margaret's arm and kisses her cheek, "Much better than you have been with me the past two days."

"She knows you now." Margaret smiles.

"Yes she does." He smiles, looking at his granddaughter, "So, Kimberly, what's new?" The baby talks to him and he talks back to her. After a while Kaitlyn decides that he is ok and he then has 2 babies in his arms rather than just the one.

"So, Margaret, I heard you are working again?" Charles questions.

"I was."

"Was? What happened?"

"I worked for my friend Lorraine. I'm sure you remember her Charles." She says slyly.

"Indeed I do." He responds, smiling, getting a playful slap from Clara, "I mean… I…"

"She caught you Chuckles." BJ laughs.

"Well…" Margaret says, "Her brother Nick is head of a hospital and he needed a nurse temporarily, and I took the position. I loved it at first, then it got old."

"Old? How so?"

"The kids were too small and I wasn't around as often as I would have liked too be. Kimberly was a mess after a while, Natalie hated it as did Zack. Then Nat got sick with the flu and that was a mess because she wanted me with her and I had to work, so Hawk had to take off and… well, to make a long story short, it was quite inconvenient."

"Ah, so are you planning on going back to work?"

"When the kids are older. I'll probably wait till Kim is in 1st grade."

"Going back to the army?" Clara asks.

"Never." She says. "I like my time off to myself and not traveling, but I wouldn't mind being head nurse again."

"I don't think you could handle anything less." Hawkeye laughs.

"What does that mean!"

"It means MAJOR, that you are too damn use to being in charge, and you couldn't handle being under someone." He laughs. He was the only one who could get away with pushing her buttons and he knew just what to do to drive her crazy. She shoots him a look to kill, but doesn't say anything. BJ and Hawkeye smile at one another, and drink their beer.

"I for one couldn't see you as any other position Major." Klinger laughs.

"Me neither." She laughs. "Are you having any more kids Clara?"

"Maybe one. We have our boy and girl so if not, the two we have are just fine." She smiles. "How about you?"

"I don't know… probably not. I'm not getting any younger." She smiles, "And unless Hawk wants to have a kid, then we are most likely not going to have anymore. How about all of you?"

"I would like another." Klinger and Radar say.

"Same here." Clara says.

"I think 3 is my limit." Margaret laughs, taking Kimberly into her arms.

"I'd have 10 more."

"Good, so you can have the next kid or two we have." She smiles.

"Physically impossible… I'm a doctor, I should know." He laughs, "So, poker tonight?"

"Yes, after we get the tykes off to bed and pick the padre up… not in that order." Potter smiles.

"What time is he due in?"

"4:00 is when I am going to leave to pick him up."

"I'll be glad to see him." Margaret smiles putting Kimberly down so she can play with Katie in the grass.

"I'm grabbing a beer." Hawk says standing up, "Anyone else want a drink?"

"Surprise me." Margaret says.

"Anyone else?"

"I'll go with you." BJ says as they walk up to the house.

"Dada!" Kim calls as he pats her on the head.

"He'll be back Angel." Margaret says, shaking her head. A few minutes later, Hawkeye and BJ were coming down. Kimberly sees him and pulls herself up to a standing position. "Go see him Kimberly."

"Mama." She says, pulling at her hands.

"No, you go." She laughs. Kimberly loves walking when someone is holding her hands, but Margaret wanted to get her to walk herself. "Go on! Daddy's waiting."

She says, pulling at her hands.

"No, you go." She laughs. Kimberly loves walking when someone is holding her hands, but Margaret wanted to get her to walk herself. "Go on! Daddy's waiting."

Hawkeye and BJ continue walking down from the house and Katie starts walking towards her father. Kimberly lets out a frustrated cry and pulled one last time on her mommy's hands. She then gives up and scales the tables and falls to her knees crawling over to the next table, "Kimberly, you have to start walking soon honey." She laughs, "Lazy child."

She then pulls herself up on the table closest to her and calls, "Dada!"

"What?" He smiles watching her, "Come on." He coaxes sitting on the grass. The baby giggles at her daddy sitting about 5 steps away. She slowly pushes away from the table and takes her first wobbly step, "Come on Kimmy." He smiles, holding his hands out to her. He could tell that she was playing and she knew she could walk because she shot a smile over to her mommy, then takes a few easy steps over to her daddy's arms, "There you go! Good girl." He says kissing her, "It's about tie you walked! Now, go see mommy." He says, standing her up. She caught on quickly with the walking and walks right over to Margaret.

"Well, I guess I have to baby proof the house again when I get home." She says picking her up, "Good girl."

"How are the McIntyre's?" Klinger asks.

"Fine, I guess. We haven't talked to them in a month." Margaret says.

"We invited them, but Louise says it would be too hard." Hawk responds. "I don't blame her."

"Has it been two years yet?"

"Not quite. September."

"Yes, because I wasn't pregnant yet… I don't think." Margaret says, thinking back.

"No you weren't." Hawkeye says. "I miss the guy." He sighs.

At 4:00 sharp, the Colonel and Radar head out to get the Padre. Hawkeye and BJ were going to go, but decided to hang back and help cook. There is lots to do and they wanted to help as much as they could, "So, was Ferret Face invited?" BJ asks Hawkeye.

"Yeah, but he didn't show obviously, and thankfully, I'm glad."

"Oh I don't know… it would be nice to see the fink again…"

"Are you crazy!" Hawkeye asks.

"You didn't let me finish." BJ smiles, "He doesn't know that you and Margaret are a couple… especially a couple with three kids. It would be great to see his reaction."

"You're evil…"

"But right."

"But right." He smiles.

"Daddy, come play with us." Gillian says, running up to them.

"Yeah, come on daddy." Natalie smiles.

"Not right now girls."

"We have a lot of cooking to do." Hawk smiles at the girls. 'Later though ok?"

"Promise?" Both say.

"Promise."

"Yay!" They say.

"What can we do?" Nat asks.

"You can come inside and bake cookies with me." Mrs. Potter says to the young girls.

"Really!" Gill says.

"Really."

"Ok!" They say and follow their 'Grandma Potter' inside. By the time the Colonel, Radar and the Padre came back, the two four year olds were covered from head to toe in flour. They were cleaning up

"What are you two doing?" Margaret asks, walking into the kitchen.

"Cooking Aunt Margaret."

"Cooking what?"

"Cookies mommy." Natalie smiles sweetly.

"Well, you aren't bothering Grandma Potter are you?"

"Of course they aren't. They are being absolute angels."

"I'm sure." Margaret says, eyeing up the girls.

"They are. They are quite polite."

"They have their moments." Margaret laughs. "Come on girls, lets get you cleaned up."

"Mommy! Grandpa Potter is back!"

"I hear him, but you two have to get the flour off of you before you can leave the kitchen, so come on." She says, wetting a rag.

"Hi Grandpa Potter!" Both girls say as they spot him.

"Hi girls, what are you two doing?"

"Helping Grandma Potter." They tell him.

"Well, she loves having you two to help." He smiles.

"Hello Major."

"Hello Father." Margaret smiles putting down the rag, walking over to him, embracing him.

"You look wonderful Margaret."

"You don't look too bad yourself Father." She says, grinning ear to ear, "I was worried that you weren't going to be here."

"Ah yes, I had a meeting in Philadelphia then I took the next flight out here and made it for the poker game I hear."

"Yes you did. Father, you remember my daughter Natalie and BJ's daughter Gillian."

"Of course I do, but not like this. You two have grown so much since the last time I saw you. You both must have been, about two." HE smiles at them. "My gosh, I can't believe how big they have gotten."

"They tend to do that Father." Margaret laughs.

"I bet they do! I'm sure the other kids have grown also."

"They have. Zack and Michael are going to be big like their daddies." She says, cleaning the last bit of flour off the girls.

"And you have a third now right?"

"Yes, Kimberly, she is 11months."

"A young one." He smiles.

"BJ and Peggy have four now. The new one is Kaitlyn… Katie for short."

"That's wonderful!"

"Ok girls, you are all cleaned up! Let's go back outside."

Margaret leads the way outside and the Padre is immediately engulfed in hugs.

"How have you been father?"

"I'm well BJ, how are you?

"Great."

"And you Hawkeye?"

"I'm great father."

Margaret spends a lot of the picnic talking with her nurses. They were glad to become reacquainted with one another and had a wonderful time talking. The kids were all busy running around together, and laughing. Kimberly and Katie were both busy getting into everything. Kimberly is busy practicing her walking, and becomes a pro at it. Around 9:00, the picnic ended. Peggy, Patty and Soon Li divided the kids up. Wherever they want to go is fine, except for the babies. Peggy takes Kimberly, because she would not be comfortable with anyone else. Though she opened up a bit tonight, tomorrow morning would be tough for the baby if she didn't know the person who she woke up with. It will be late when they get back so, BJ decides to stay over night with the Pierces so he wouldn't wake up whatever kids are sleeping there.

"Who's dealing?" Margaret asks, setting two drinks on the table, a martini for Hawk and a scotch for her.

"Colonel Potter." BJ says.

"Give me a good hand Sherm." Hawkeye smiles, as he gets the cards.

"Good hand Hawk?"

"I'm not telling you." He says, holding his cards against his chest.

After about 2 hours of playing, Hawkeye and Margaret were the leaders.

"You know something." Klinger smiles, "I don't think it is fair that these two can play apart."

"What do you mean?" Margaret asks, shuffling the cards.

"Because, you two have twice the chance as the rest of us. I mean, the money you and he win goes to the same place, so I feel you should pair up, be on a team so to speech."

"Hah." BJ says, "Like that will ever happen. Two of the most stubborn people on the same team."

"Not to mention ole "Hot Lips" here is still as competitive as ever." Hawkeye laughs, as he gets slapped against the arm, "ouch!" He says.

"You deserved it Pierce." Potter says.

"Alright, Charles, how many cards?"

"Three."

"Obviously he is working with one of a kind." BJ says, beating Hawkeye to the quip.

"I was going to say that." Hawk says.

"Beat you to it."

"Some friend you are."

"The best." He laughs, "Two cards Margaret."

"Radar?"

"Three Major."

"Klinger?"

"Three."

"Father?"

"One."

"Pierce?"

"Two."

"And three to the dealer."

"You mean I may actually win this pot?" Klinger laughs.

"Doubtful." Hawkeye smiles.

"He's bluffing." Charles says.

"Has to be." Potter says.

"I'm out." Margaret sighs, throwing down her cards.

"Bye Bye." BJ says.

"Hold on to your money gang." Hawkeye laughs as he calls, "Two pair… a pair of red Aces and a pair of Black Aces."

"How in the hell did you manage that one?" Margaret asks.

"I counted cards." He laughs.

"You are such a liar."

"I'm just that good, now pay up." He says taking his chips. "See how it's done sweetheart?"

"I'll sweetheart you…" She growls and takes her cards. She wins the next two hands until she is up against her husband. She loses with as much dignity as she could muster. It wasn't until 1:30 when they were exhausted and ready to call it a night. They all head back to the hotel and go to their respectable places. BJ takes the kids room and Margaret and Hawkeye retire into their room.

"Do you think Peggy has all the kids?"

"I don't know."

"I don't want her to have all the kids Hawk."

"She was fine with them before."

"But BJ was there."

"It's 2:00 in the morning, do you think we can worry about the kids tomorrow?"

"I just don't want her having all 7 of the kids."

"Do you want to go down there and wake her and the kids up now and bring them back?"

"Don't talk stupid."

"Margaret, I'm tired, I want to go to sleep, I am slightly drunk, and the kids are fine, we will see them tomorrow for breakfast. We'll grab Kimberly tomorrow morning."

"Ok." She says, smiling, laying against his chest. 

"Did you have fun with your nurses?"

"I did."

"You seemed to be talking to them an awful lot. More than I'm use to you doing."

"Yeah, well…"

"See, all you had to do at MASH was show them the side that I was able to see every so often and fall in love with."

"And I would have never had such an efficient group. I needed to show them the Major side or you would have had nurses who were soft."

"Most of them I had were soft." He jokes, getting hit.

"You swine."

"I'm just kidding." He laughs, "Lets get some sleep."

"Right…. Good night." She says, kissing him.

The next two days were spent with the Potters and then it was time to say goodbye. Kimberly had completely come out of her shell with almost all of the people there, but it was time to leave and she wouldn't remember most of them by the time they came back.

"We'll be there for her birthday." Colonel Potter smiles. "I can't wait to see your home town… and your father."

"We'll be glad to have you there." He smiles, hugging him.

"Bye Grandpa Potter." Natalie says, hugging him.

"I'll see you in a month honey." He smiles.

"Kay."

"You two pal." He says, hugging the boy.

"Bye Grandpa Potter!" Zack smiles, then goes over to hug his grandma.

They all say their goodbyes and head to the Airport. 

"I don't wanna go." Natalie says.

"Me neither." Erin and Gillian say.

"You'll see everyone in a month." BJ smiles, hugging Margaret. "We'll be up for a week in the summer."

"And hopefully we'll get out there this summer too." Hawk says.

"Sounds good." Peggy smiles, looking at Kimberly, "I'll see you soon too Kimberly, and you'll be a whole year old." She says, kissing her niece, as Margaret does the same with her nephew and nieces.

"Be good kids, and we'll see you in July!"

Natalie absolutely hates saying goodbye, as does Margaret. She spend a lot of time with her cousins, and now they were leaving. She wouldn't show her sadness because she felt she was too tough for that. It is a lot of weight for a 5 year old to carry, but she does it quite well. Hawkeye picks up his oldest daughter as they split up and walk to their separate gates. She hugs him, watching them walk away.

"I don't like this." She says.

"Me neither." Zack says, taking his mothers hand.

"I know, but you'll see them again soon." Margaret says.

"Not soon enough." Natalie says as Hawkeye puts her down on the ground to walk into the plane.

Hawkeye agrees with his daughter, but he would never say that, "I'll miss them too princess." He says to his daughter, "But July comes really quick, and you'll see everyone for a whole week!"

"Good." She says, smiling.

They take the long plane ride home, and Daniel picks them up, "Grandpop!" Natalie smiles, running to her grandfather. He picks her up and hugs her, "Hiya princess, how are you?"

"Good, but I missed you."

"I missed you too." He says, putting her down and picking his grandson up to hug, "Did you have fun pal?"

"Yup! I play with Mike and Henry and David and Cameron!" He smiles.

"Sounds like you had a fun time." He smiles.

"Yup."

"And what about you Angel." He says to his youngest granddaughter, "Did you have fun?" He asks as she coos and reaches for him. Dan puts the boy down on the ground and reaches towards Kimberly.

"Hold on, lets show Grandpop your new trick Kimmy." Hawkeye says, putting her down on the ground.

"What can you do Kimberly?" He asks.

She looks up at her father and then to her grandfather and smiles, "Go on Kimberly." Hawkeye says. The baby toddles over to her grandfather and holds onto his leg, smiling. He scoops her up, "Good job Kimberly!" He says, "When did she start walking?"

"About a week ago." Margaret laughs, "She waited for the party to walk."

"She's mobile. I can't believe it."

"Grandpop, where's Nana?" Natalie asks.

"She's sick honey."

"Is she ok?" Margaret asks, a bit alarmed.

"She's fine, just a flu. Clarissa had it, and we were watching her so Anna got it."

"Ugh."

"Where Brandi?" Zack asks.

"She's home taking care of Nana." He laughs, kissing Kimberly, "Well group, are you ready to go home?"

"Yes." Hawkeye says, grabbing the bags.

It was almost the kids bed time so as soon as they got home, Margaret got them ready for bed. Kimberly was cranky through her bath and Margaret was losing her patients with the crying toddler. She tries to climb out of the tub about 50 times before Margaret calls Hawkeye in to finish the bath. Hawkeye was tired, but has more patients with the toddler. She cries and Hawkeye talks to her, trying to get her bath done as fast as he can. He gets her out of the bathtub, gets her dry and puts her into her Pajamas.

"Dada." She says as he tries to lay her down in bed.

"What?"

"Dada." She says, reaching for him, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Ok, ok." He says picking her back up, "You win." He turns off the overhead light and turns on the soft bed stand light. He grabs her the blanket that she loves to sleep with and sits in the rocking chair with her. "Shh." He says. When she realizes that he is not putting her down, she calms down and watches him with bright blue eyes, "You have to go to sleep baby girl. It's 9:00, and mommy and daddy need to unpack. Then I have to go to bed because I have work tomorrow. It is going to be hard leaving you honey, but I'll see you tomorrow evening I hope." He says, watching her eyes bounce up and down as she tries to stay awake. Margaret comes over to see where Hawkeye is and stands by the doorway, listening to him talking to her. She can never get enough of watching him with their kids, "I can't believe that you are almost one, can you? You are too little to be turning one. I remember when you were born, and when your brother and sister were born. You all keep getting bigger and bigger, and now you are turning one and your sister is going to school! I can't believe that. No I can't." He says as the baby smiles at him. "Alright, now it's time to sleep so close your eyes you little pain." He says, "Good girl." A few more minutes and she was out. He puts her back into her crib and covers her up, watching her for a second, making sure she was sound asleep, and then he feels arms wrap around him and a chin lay on his shoulder. "My god Natalie, you got tall." He teases as she kisses the side of his neck. 

"She wouldn't go to sleep for you?"

"Well, not without rocking her, but I didn't mind."

"I don't either. She is getting so big."

"I know… so, do you think she is our last or do you want another."

"If I was two years younger, I'd say sure, lets have another, but I don't know. I think Kim's it."

"Well then, we'll have to keep her small as long as possible."

Margaret laughs, "That's harder than it seems. Come on, lets go unpack."

Hawkeye groans but follows her. June was a busy month for the Pierces, however July would be even busier, and every day, week and month after would be more stressful then the day before. Margaret was thrilled that her parents were going to come up for Kimberly's first birthday, along with the other people in her life that are so important to her. July was coming up soon, and every day was a new adventure for her and the family, but it was something that neither Hawk nor Margaret would ever trade in. It was their life, and that was what made it so great.

TBC… The birthday, school and a whole lot more:-)

Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them up! I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. R&R Please, but be kind! There are PLEANTY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Forgive the small mistakes… I know they can be annoying, and I'm trying to get rid of them and the pneumonia…

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please R&R!

Thanks

STARY


	21. Family Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!

Summary: Follow Hawkeye and Margaret's life, together from the beginning!

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy the this chapter! Please R&R

"Margaret?" Hawkeye calls as he walks into the house after a long day of work.

"Outside." She calls to him. It is a beautiful summer day in Maine, not too hot, not too cold. Margaret has all three kids outside. Kimberly sees Hawkeye and runs as fast as her wobbly legs can take her, "Dada!" She smiles brightly as he scoops her up.

"Kimberly." He smiles. "How are you Angel? Good?"

"Yes." She says as she hugs him around his neck.

"Daddy!" Zack says running over to him, causing a chain reaction with his older sister.

"Daddy!"

"Hi you two." He says and gives them both a kiss, "And hello to the most beautiful woman in the world." He smiles, kissing her.

"Hi yourself." She says, brushing a piece of hair away from her face.

"Dad wants us over for a lobster dinner tonight."

"What time?"

"5:00. We have about an hour and a half."

"Daddy?"

"What princess?"

"Can you teach me how to ride my bike?"

"You know how to ride it honey…"

"No… with two wheels." She smiles sweetly at her father.

"Are you old enough?" He teases.

"Yup! I'm 5!"

"Well then, alright. Let's go try it." He says, placing the baby on the ground, "Wanna watch mommy?"

"Sure.:" She says, "Come on Zachary. Be careful with her Hawk."

"Always." He smiles.

"All 5 year olds know how mommy." Natalie says, quite sure of herself.

"I'm sure of it." Margaret says as she watches Hawkeye prepare the bike.

"Alright, all set, jump on." He smiles.

"Don't let go." She says, making sure he gives her an answer before she jumps up onto the bike.

"I won't until you tell me to ok?"

"Kay." She smiles.

Margaret busies herself with the other two because she does not want to watch her fall and get hurt.

"Look at me mommy!" Margaret hears about twenty minutes after Hawkeye first put their daughter on the bike. She looks up and smiles.

"Good job Natalie!" She says. She watches her daughter as she masters her bike.

"I want to show Grandpop!" She smiles.

"Alright." She smiles back at her. Margaret and Hawkeye let the kids play for about a half an hour and then, "Alright kids, come on, we have to go in and get ready for Grandpop's."

"Ok!" Natalie smiles, letting her bikes crash to the ground.

"Come on Kimberly." Margaret calls to the baby who smiles and runs away from her. "I'm on to you little girl." Margaret says, trying to grab her daughter, but just misses her. She smiles and chases after the almost 1 year old who was laughing her head off, "Alright you little monster." She says, scooping her up, "Lets go get you dressed."

"Mama, no." She says, squirming.

"Yes." Margaret laughs as they walk up to the baby's room, "Lets go get you changed baby. What do you think, shorts? You'll be running around anyway." She smiles. She puts her into blue overall shorts and a purple shirt, tying a purple and blue ribbon in her hair. "Ok little girl, lets get your sneakers on and you will be all set." She says, putting her purple and white sneakers on her feet. "Alright then, how about you go down with daddy now and I'll get your brother and sister ready?"

"Mama." She says, reaching up to her. Margaret picks her up and gets a hug.

"I love you too Angel." Margaret calls for the other two kids and gets them ready. At 5:00, they all leave and head over to Dan's.

As soon as Kimberly sees her Grandpop, she is attached to him. She is not only a daddy's girl, but a Grandpop's girl too. She loves to sit with him and will not let go for anything.

"Grandpop." Natalie says. "I have to show you!"

"Show me what?"

"Come outside." She smiles sweetly.

"Ok Nattie." He says following his oldest granddaughter out. "Well, what do we have here?" He asks, seeing the two wheeler.

"Watch." She says as Hawkeye helps her onto the bike.

"See!" She smiles proudly.

"Great job Nat!" Dan smiles, "Who taught you?"

"Daddy."

"Well, that is great."

"Where's Nana?"

"Inside cooking."

"Oh!" She says, falling off her bike, running inside.

"I really have to work on breaking with her." Hawkeye sighs as he picks up the bike and pulls it out of the way.

"So, are you inviting Anna's kids to Kim's birthday?"

"Why would we?"

"Because they are family."

"Not mine."

"Ben…"

"I don't see a reason to invite them dad."

"Because they have been around Kimberly for her entire life."

"Dad… we see them five times a year."

"More than you see the Colonel and the Hunnicutt's."

"Fine, we'll invite them, and hopefully they won't show."

"Thank you." Dan smiles.

"Uh-huh." He says in his own sarcastic manor.

"Margaret's family coming?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure she is happy."

"She is."

"Why are you being short with me?"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Drop it." Hawkeye says, venom dripping from his voice.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. You may be 38, but I am still your father and I demand respect from you. I don't care how old you are!"

"What do you want from me? To pretend that I love Anna's family? I don't. They annoy me, like Ferret Face!"

"So don't invite them."

"You just begged me to have them."

"Don't do us any favors!" Dan says.

The two men sit in silence for a few minutes. Hawkeye isn't too sure why he blew up at that question from his father. He really doesn't mind Anna's kids, but for some reason, tonight, he just didn't want to hear about it.

"Alright, listen, I shouldn't have asked you to invite Anna's kids."

"They will be invited." Hawk says. Neither man really apologizes, but they are both in better moods. "So, I was thinking about taking Margaret away for a weekend. Would you mind watching the kids fro us?"

"Of course not." He smiles, "Where would you be going?"

"Away." He laughs.

"Creating another grandchild for me?"

"I doubt it. Margaret says she's too old."

"She's only 37."

"I know, but it looks like Kimberly is our last baby."

"Well that's ok. I think she likes being the baby." Dan smiles.

Hawkeye begins to open his mouth, before Margaret calls to him. "Hawk?"

"What?"

"Can you take Kimberly outside with you?"

"Sure." He says, seeing his daughter peeking out from behind her mother, "Come out and see me Kim." He smiles as she runs over to him.

"Dada!" She smiles.

"Are you getting in the way little girl?" He asks, picking her up, getting a smile from her. "I thought so."

"Daddy, come play!" Natalie calls.

"Alright." He says, handing his youngest to his father.

Once again, his wife sticks her head out the door, "Hawk, telephone."

"Who is it?"

"Luke."

He sighs, "Alright," and walks into the house. A few minutes later, "I have to go into work."

"For how long?"

"I'll hopefully be home in a few hours."

"Alright." She says sighing.

He givers her a look of apology, and kisses her cheek, before going out and saying goodbye to the kids. "I'll see you in a while."

"Bye."

Natalie was not happy. She goes over to her mother with a frown, "Mommy…"

"What honey?"

"What does daddy have to work again?"

"Because someone at the hospital got sick and needs daddy's help."

"When I am sick daddy works." She pouts.

"Honey, you don't want to get as sick as the people daddy helps."

"But I would see him."

"Daddy is a surgeon. He fixes the insides of people, and you don't want that to happen."

"Did he ever fix you?"

"Yes." Margaret says.

"Were you sick mommy?"

"I was."

"Why?"

Margaret smiles at her, is a very inquisitive child and loves to ask a ton of questions, "I had appendicitis in Korea, where I met daddy."

"Where you hurt?"

"It did hurt. See, I have a scar." She says, showing her the scar Hawkeye left.

"I have a scar too mommy." She says showing her the small white line on her knee where she fell on the pavement about six months ago.

"I know you do." She smiles.

Then she remembers the topic of the conversation, "You see daddy a lot when you are sick."

"I saw daddy a lot, but I wish I didn't need surgery. It's not a good thing honey," She says, "but, daddy's the best, and he helps a lot of people. He misses you a lot though."

"I miss him." She says, leaning against her mommy. 

Margaret bends down and gives her a kiss, "Do you want to know something?"

"What?"

"In a few weeks, daddy will be home for a ew days, because Uncle BJ will be coming to visit."

"Good." She says.

Margaret wasn't satisfied with her daughters attitude change, so she continues, "And Aunt Peg, Erin, Gillian, Michael, and Katie. Grandpa and Grandma Potter are coming too."

"Good!" She says, finally smiling.

"That's my girl." Margaret says, smiling back at her. She stands up and pats her daughters head.

"Mommy, are Grammy and Pop-Pop coming?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Good." She says kissing her cheek.

"Mama!"

"What?"

"Hi!" The baby smiles.

"Hi Kimberly." Margaret smiles.

"Dada?" She asks, looking around for him.

"He's working Angel." Margaret tells the baby.

"I'm hungry Mommy." Zack says, running up to her.

"Well it's a good thing, because dinner will be ready soon."

"Good." He says, running back over to his grandfather and little sister.

"Let's go help set the table." Margaret says as she picks up Kimberly from Dan's lap and takes her oldest hand.

"Nana, can I help?" Natalie asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"Of course you can. I need help setting the table." She smiles at the little Pierce.

"I can do that!"

"Ok." She says, handing the 5 year old silverware.

They set the table and eat dinner. After dinner, Dan takes the oldest two outside to play while the other girls stay inside and talk.

Around 7;30, Margaret and Anna are sitting on the couch and talking in the living room. Anna has Kimberly on her lap for the moment, but she begins to get fussy, "Mama." She says, reaching over to Margaret.

"What?" Margaret says, taking her from Anna, "Are you tired? I bet you are."

Kimberly lies her head against Margaret, "She is a mommy's girl." Anna smiles.

"Only when daddy's not around." Margaret smiles.

"Oh that's not true, look at her." She says. Margaret looks down at the blue eyes looking up at her and smiles, "Look at those eyes."

"They are her fathers." She says smiling. "Aren't they Kimberly. You and your sister look like your father."

"Natalie does, but I think Kimberly resembles you a lot. She has your mouth, nose, skin tone, and even the wavy hair."

"Yeah but there is no denying that Hawk is her father." Margaret laughs.

She laughs, "No, no there is not."

"Mama." She says, looking up to her.

"What?" She asks, cuddling her closer. She smiles at Margaret and closes her eyes.

"She's up late."

"Yeah, she usually goes to sleep around seven."

"I can't believe she'll be one."

"Neither can I. Hawkeye is looking forward to having BJ and the Colonel out in a few weeks. Oh, and your kids are invited too."

"Alright, I'll let them know. What day are your friends arriving?"

"July 3rd. The Colonel will be staying for four days, and the Hunnicutt's will be staying for eight days."

"I'm sure the kids are thrilled about seeing them twice in a matter of three months."

"They are. I thought Natalie would forget living in California, but it seems that she remembers more than I thought."

"She's close with BJ…"

"Very. Just as much as BJ's kids are to us." She smiles, looking down at Kimberly who was desperately trying to stay awake, but losing the battle. "Well, I think we better be heading home. I don't know how much longer Kim is going to last." She says, standing up and walking to the back door, "Nat, Zack, come on guys, we are going to go home."

"No!" Both kids say.

"Yes. We need to go so we can get baths and then go to sleep."

"Mom, I want to stay!" Natalie calls.

"Me too." Zack agrees.

"Not tonight guys." Margaret says as her kids begin to pout. Margaret and Hawkeye are strict to not give into pouting.

The kids look at their grandfather, "You heard your mom. Come on, I'll walk to the car with you." He smiles, taking their hands. The kids kiss Anna and then get into the car. Margaret thanks her in-laws and then straps Kimberly into the car seat. "Thanks again Dad." She says, kissing him.

"You're welcome honey. I'll see you soon."

"Right. Bye."

"Bye. Bye kids."

"Bye Grandpop." They both say, and then with a final honk, Margaret drives home. She isn't going to bother trying to give Kimberly a bath tonight because she would lose her patients with the almost one year old. She is far too tired and Margaret doesn't want her crying. So, instead, she gets her ready for bed and then puts her down for the night. Next she gets Zack and Natalie a quick bath and snack and then get them into bed. Natalie is upset because she can't talk to her daddy before she goes to bed. He is in surgery when they call and Margaret won't let her stay up the extra hour to talk to him. She tells her that he will be home sometime tomorrow and she will be able to see and talk to him then. Margaret kisses her head and goes downstairs to relax. She turns on the TV and cleans up the room a bit. "This place never stays clean." She says aloud as she picks up dolls, trucks, and blocks. Normally she'd make the kids clean up their mess, but they were too tired to do it today, before they went to bed. Around 11:00, the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hi." Margaret smiles, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Good. Are you coming home tonight?"

"Actually, yes, I'll be home in about an hour and a half, I hope. I just have to make my rounds and I'll be done. I thought I'd be home earlier, but…"

"No need to explain. Your daughter isn't too happy with you."

"Why's that?"

"Because she didn't say good night to you."

"I'll go in and say good night to her when I get home."

"You better not wake her up."

He laughs, "I won't. She'll really be mad at me."

"So, about 12:30?"

"Yes."

"Should I wait up for you?"

"You can if you want to."

She smiles, when he says she can wait up for him, he is usually on time, "I'll wait up. Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you anything for when you come back?"

"No, I can get something when I get home."

"Pierce… I can make you something."

"Margaret, its fine. I probably will be too tired to eat anyway."

"You should eat."

"Margaret…" He warns.

"Ok, ok." She smiles on the other end, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright honey, I'll see you soon."

"I love you."

"You too." He says, and hangs up the phone with a final goodbye.

She smiles, and looks at the clock. She is absolutely exhausted but wants to stay up to see him. Sometime around 11:30 and 12:30 she falls asleep. Hawkeye gets home at 12:30 on the dot, and quietly comes in through the garage. He goes into the family room and sees his wife sleeping on the couch. He smiles and walks into the kitchen to make a sandwich. After he eats them he goes over to Margaret and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. She wakes up and smiles, "How long have you been home?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Did you eat?"

"Yes. Are you ready to go upstairs?"

She yawns and sits up, "Yes, are you?"

"Yes." He says, pulling her up from the couch, "I'm beat."

"So am I." She says, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I have to jump into the shower first." He says.

"Ok." She smiles.

"Do you want to join me?"

"Not tonight." She groans and brushes her teeth and gets into bed. She knows that she will most likely be sound asleep by the time he gets into bed, but just knowing that he is there tonight makes it nicer. She is looking forward to curling up against him tonight. About ten minutes later, he is getting into bed, "You're done already?" She asks almost surprised.

"I am." He says, pulling her close to him, "Are you surprised?"

"I am." She says, laying her head on his chest, "You are never that quick."

"I have a reason to be today." He says, kissing her, "This is the first time in two days that we are together."

She smiles and inhales deeply, "I know." She says, and closes her eyes. "What time do you have to go into work tomorrow?"

"By twelve, and hopefully I'll be home by nine that same night." He says, pulling her even tighter against him.

"So I'll see you in what, three days?"

"Smart ass." He mumbles. "Go to sleep."

"I am."

"No your not, you're talking…"

"Hawk…" She warns.

"What?"

"I love you."

"Love you too." He says, and that's the last word for the night. They sleep soundly until Kimberly wakes them up. Hawkeye gets up with her and the other kids and cooks breakfast.

"Daddy, I want pancakes." Natalie says, smiling as she comes into the kitchen.

"You want pancakes?"

"Yes, please." She adds in, pulling her chair over to her daddy and stands with her stomach against the cabinet.

"Well, you are in luck Natalie Ann Pierce, because today, we have three types of pancakes. The first type is blueberry."

"No! I don't want blueberry daddy."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Well, who would want blueberry's?"

"Mommy!" Zack smiles, as he brings a chair up onto the other side of Hawkeye.

"I think you are right pal. Mommy will want the blueberry. Next, I have plain. What do you think about plain?"

"That's ok, but I don't want them either." Natalie says.

"Kimmy wants dem." The three year old says, smiling at his father.

"Your right, Kimberly can have them."

"And you daddy." Natalie chimes in.

"I'll eat plain and probably some blueberry ones too." He smiles, "So, we have Blueberry, and Plain pancakes."

"One more of them daddy." Natalie says.

"What did I forget?"

"Chocolate chips."

"Chocolate chips! In pancakes! I don't know who would EVER eat them." He teases.

"Me!" Zack says.

"Me too!"

"Well, lets see." He says, smiling as he takes a handful of chips and throws them into the batter, "How many do you two want?"

"Three each." Natalie says.

"Can you eat three?"

"I can eat ten!"

"Well, I highly doubt that, but three each would be fine I think. Lets check it out." He smiles and makes the pancakes. About fifteen minutes later, they are almost ready to eat, "Hey you two, go get mommy up ok? But be nice about it. Don't jump on her." He says, winking.

Natalie and Zachary run up the stairs quietly and push completely open the door that is slightly ajar. Margaret hears them but pretends to continue sleeping. She hears Natalie shush her brother and then the next thing he knew, they were on top of her.

"MOMMY!"

"I don't want any." She teases, burying her head in the pillow.

"Mommy! Daddy makes pancakes for me to eat." Zack says pulling on her nightshirt.

"I don't like pancakes do I?"

"Yes you do!" Natalie smiles, snuggling against her, "But you need to come down."

"Why?"

"Daddy says so."

"Oh… and who is the boss of this house?"

"Mommy." Zack smiles.

"That's right." She laughs, sitting up, "Well, I guess I shouldn't keep daddy waiting should I?"

"Nope!" Natalie smiles.

"Where's Kimberly?"

"In the playpen."

"Oh, ok. Well, lets go down and have some dinner."

"Mommy… it's breakfast!"

"Oh." Margaret teases her son, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well then, lets go have lunch."

"MOMMY!" Both of them call.

"Ok, ok, breakfast." She laughs, kissing them both, "Did daddy make me coffee?"

"Yes." Natalie says, "Daddy knows what you like mommy."

"Well, it's a good thing then." She smiles, "I need coffee."

The three of them go downstairs, and on the way to the kitchen Margaret grabs Kimberly out of the playpen.

"Morning daddy." Margaret smiles.

"Morning mommy." He replies, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Did you tell these kids to come up and wake me up?"

"Me! Of course not." He smiles, kissing her cheek.

"Did too daddy." Zack says.

"Man, my only son rats me out." He laughs, "Go sit down Zack, you too Nattie." He says, and places plates down on the table in front of them.

"Me dada!" Kimberly says, seeing her siblings getting food and not herself. "Me daddy!"

"Ok, ok, you too." He says, letting Margaret cut up her pancakes. She talked early, like both her brother and sister, but she doesn't have the vocabulary build up like Natalie did.

"How are they?" He asks the kids.

"Good!"

"Good!" Zack smiles with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Well, I'm glad you like them. I aim to please. What about you Kimberly, do you like your pancakes?"

"Yes." She smiles and shovels a handful of pancakes into her mouth.

"Kimberly Claire…" Margaret scolds the almost one year old, "Not so much. You're going to choke."

She smiles at her mom and spits some pancakes out, "Eww." Natalie says.

"She's your daughter Hawk." Margaret says, trying to show her disapproval but smiles a bit.

"Which one?"

"Both."

Around ten, there is a phone call, "Mommy, phone's ringing." Natalie calls.

Margaret was in the middle of changing Kimberly, "Can you get it for me honey?"

Natalie smiles and picks up the phone, "Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"Natalie."

"Natalie, this is Aunt Lorraine, is your mommy home?"

"Yes." She smiles, "Mommy, Aunt Lorraine."

"Ok." She smiles, picks Kimberly up and puts her in the playpen, "Hello?"

"You have an answering service now I see."

"I do." She laughs. "How are you?"

"Well, how are you?"

"Great."

"I'm calling to let you know that our Alma Matter wants us to speak about our life as an army nurse in the war."

"Us!"

"Yes, us. The dean will be calling you shortly, but I wanted to let you know."

"Oh gosh, when?"

"August."

"I don't know if I can do that, I mean, I have the kids, I don't know if Hawk can take off for that…"

"Well, its during one of the medical conferences, so maybe he'll be going to it."

"Oh I don't know… maybe it will work out."

"It doesn't give us a lot of preparation time, but hey, its something to look forward to."

"It sounds great." She smiles. She always likes addressing people, especially nurses,

"That is if I can go."

"Well I hope you can. It's been quite a while since we've seen each other."

"I know, too long. Are you going to be around the area July 6th?"

"No, I have a long weekend meeting that weekend, why?"

"Well, I was just thinking, that is Kimberly's birthday, and you could come up here.'

"I wish I could Margaret."

"Oh well, maybe next time."

"Definitely." She smiles.

The two friends talk for a while longer then hang up. Margaret calls Hawkeye and tells him about the conference ,and he informs her that indeed he could go to that conference, and that if he was BJ would be too, so it could work out. An hour later, she is confirming it with her old Dean and making reservations. This trip will be taking place two weeks before Natalie goes to kindergarten. Margaret has a lot to do to get Natalie ready and prepare for her speech at the conference. She decides to wait till they get home to go clothes shopping with the younger girl.

Five days before the party, Margaret is a wreck. Her parents will be there tomorrow, the Hunnicutt's the day after that, and the Potters the day after that. She was on a cleaning frenzy and the kids were driving her up a wall. Kimberly is busy getting into everything she cleans, and finally, she was on her last straw.

"Kimberly!" She shouts, picking her up, "That is enough." She says, and places her in her playpen. She of course screams because she wants to walk around, but her mommy won't let her, "You can scream all you want little girl, but I am NOT picking you up." It is almost her nap time, so Margaret figures she'll cry herself to sleep, which in fact did happen. "Finally." She says as the crying stops.

"Mommy!" Zack screams, "Nattie hit me."

"Mom, he broke my puzzle all up! Then he broke my other puzzle."

"I hope that basement is cleaned up." She warns.

"MOMMY!" Zack whines.

"That's it! I want both of out side, playing in the back yard. Do you understand me! I am tired of you two fighting. Get, now." Margaret says, and points into the direction of their back yard. Both kids run outside and start to play with their toys, however, Kimberly begins to scream again because her brother and sister rudely wake her up. Margaret could keep an eye on the older two as they play while she is cleaning her kitchen. There is a tree in their backyard that the kids love to climb. It is a little tree, and if Hawkeye is around he allows climbing, however, with Margaret inside, she doesn't like them climbing. She looks outside and sees Natalie beginning to pull herself up, "Natalie, get off that tree right now. I am not out there to watch you and I don't want you falling and getting hurt."

"Mom… I am a good climber! I don't fall."

"Did you hear what I said young lady!"

"Yes." She says. She frowns at her mother, but reluctantly gets down off the tree.

"Stay off that tree Natalie."

"I will."

Margaret goes on cleaning her kitchen, listening to Kimberly scream. She finally gives into Kimberly and picks her up, sitting down on Hawkeye's recliner and leans back a bit. The baby is asleep in seconds, and she puts her back into the play pen so she can finish cleaning. She looks out at the kids who are busy playing. They can be best friends one second and worst enemies the next, "I don't understand how four people, thee being under the age of 6, accumulate so many dishes!" She sighs, and continues to wash them.

About fifteen minutes later, she hears a scream and a thump. She throws down her dishtowel and runs outside, "What happened?" She asks, looking across the yard.

"Mommy." Natalie cries, sitting under the tree.

"Oh for god's sake." Margaret says, running over to her, "What happened?"

"I fell."

"Fell where?" She asks.

"From the tree."

"Why were you in the tree!" She shouts at the little girl, "Didn't I tell you NOT to climb the tree!"

"Yes."

"Are you hurt?" She asks, thinking, 'dumb question Margaret, Natalie doesn't just cry about nothing.'

"My hand mommy." She says.

"Let me see it." She says as she shows it to her. "Oh my god, Natalie!" She says in alarm at the arm that was quickly swelling up. She pushes on her arm a bit and she screams. "I don't believe this." She says, "I think you broke your arm." She says, picking her up, kissing her cheek.

"It hurts."

"I bet it does." She says, beginning to feel totally responsible for her daughter being hurt. "Zachary, lets go, inside now. I have to call Grandpop." She calls her father-in-law, who is on his way over as soon as he hears. Margaret was beginning to become frantic. She grabs ice and puts in on her hand, of course she screams in pain, "I know honey." She says, "Keep it on, it will stop the swelling." She calls Hawkeye and he tell her to bring her right in and they will get her fixed up. 

"Let me see her." Dan says to his daughter-in-law as he walks through the door, "How did you do this Natalie?"

"Climbing." She sniffs, as her grandfather takes off the towel with ice wrapped in it.

"Climbing? Why were you climbing?"

"I wanted too." She pouts. Her hand was turning a purplish color as the swelling continued.

"Well, you get to have your first x-ray."

"Not her first." Margaret shudders, thinking about the accident they had when she was one.

"Well, the first one you will remember."

"Thanks for coming over. We have to get to the hospital. Hawk's waiting for us."

"Right, good luck Nattie." He says to his sobbing granddaughter.

She cries the entire car ride and Margaret feels awful. Hawkeye was waiting by the emergency room door. He sees Margaret and goes to the car, "What happened Princess?"

"I fell."

"Fell where?"

"Out of the tree." She sniffs, as her father picks her up.

"Where were you?" He asks Margaret.

"Inside doing dishes. She got up into the tree earlier and I told her to get out…"

"You didn't listen to mommy?"

"No." She sniffs.

He sits her down on a gurney and looks at her sore arm, shaking his head, "I won't be surprised if it's broken. Lets get you to x-ray and check it out. Margaret, you can go with them. They will probably need you to hold her."

"Will it hurt daddy?"

"Not too much honey. They need to move it a bit to get the picture right but after that you will be fine."

"Kay." She sniffs.

"Where are the others?"

"With your father. He came over as soon as he heard."

"Why was she up in the tree without you watching her!"

"I told you that I was doing dishes and she was up in it earlier and I told her to get out. She rarely disobeys me…"

"Jesus Margaret. Didn't you…"

"Stop it, ok! I already feel bad enough that this happened. I don't need you blaming me too. They were fighting, I sent them out back to play, and she got hurt… I…" She says turning her back on Hawkeye.

"I am not blaming you." He says, turning her around and gives her a hug, "We have done that tons of times and they both were perfectly fine. We let them outback all the time to play by themselves. It's not your fault."

"I should have watched them closer… I…"

"Margaret, it's not your fault. I was out of line if I made you think that I blamed you also."

"I feel so guilty." She says, biting back the tears, "I should have watched…"

"Stop." Hawkeye says, hugging her. Natalie looks at her mommy and daddy and bows her head, "You have to listen to mommy Natalie."

"I know." She says.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't."

"I know."

"Well, lets go take a picture of that arm."

"Will you do it?" Natalie asks, looking at her father.

He looks at Margaret, "Sure." He says, and they take her to X-ray. Hawkeye takes the picture and they develop it soon after. He looks over the picture, "Damn." He says, seeing the hairline fracture of his daughters radius. He goes back over to his wife with the picture, "She broke it alright… right along her radius."

"How long will she be in a cast?"

"The earliest three weeks."

"Longest?"

"Six weeks."

"Ugh…" Margaret sighs. "It's only a hairline…"

"Yeah, which is why I think it will only be three weeks… but who knows."

"Dammit." She curses, looking over at her daughter.

"Daddy, do I need a cast?"

"Yeah princess." He says, "Let's get you all fixed up and then you can go home."

"Will you come home too?"

"I'll be home for dinner." He says, as he has a nurse call the person who is going to cast her.

She cries as they put the cast on her arm. Then, in three weeks she will be coming back to check her arm. Margaret and Natalie say goodbye to Hawkeye and head back home. On the way back, they stop for ice cream and get some for all the kids and Dan.

"Mommy." Natalie says from the back seat.

"What honey?"

"I never climbing the tree again." She says.

"You can still climb it, just not when you are out there alone. Only when daddy is there to catch you if you fall."

"No… I'm scared." She says.

Margaret smiles at the five year old, and continues driving home. Margaret sees Natalie looking out the window and knows what question is going to be next, "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get ice cream?" She asks.

"Well…" Margaret smiles, "I don't know." She teases.

"Please! I hurt my arm." She pouts.

Margaret laughs, she really has the guilt trip down, "Sure, are you paying?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because mommies are suppose to pay."

"Oh, alright." She smiles, "Shall we get some for your brother, sister and grandfather?"

"Yes we should!" She smiles, as Margaret pulls into the parking lot. The ice cream shop is run by a woman whom Hawk went to school with. Of course, the two dated for some time before he left for college. Natalie within two seconds begins to talk about her arm and how she broke it and how it hurt, but her daddy fixed it. Margaret ordered ice cream, pays for the ice cream, and the two girls get back into the car and head home.

"How's her arm?" Dan asks as his daughter-in-law comes through the door.

"She has a hairline fracture right across her radius." Margaret sighs, "But, we got ice cream for everyone."

Dan laughs, "Ice cream fixes broken bones?"

"It must, because Natalie doesn't seem to realize its broken right now." She smiles, watching her kids dig into the ice cream. Kimberly is sitting in her highchair and only ate three bites, but it is already all over her, in her hair, on her face, on her clothes, everywhere.

"How does that taste Kimmy, good?" Dan asks his youngest grandchild.

"Yes." She smiles.

"Here, lets eat ours before they melt." Margaret says, handing him a spoon.

"Does your arm hurt Nattie?"

"Not now."

"Well that's good." 

"Grandpop, can we go fishin?" Zack asks him.

"Next time I am off from work we will."

"Can I go too?" Natalie asks.

"You went last time with me, this time it's Zack's turn."

"But I hurt my arm!" She says, hoping the guilt will work.

"Which is another reason you can't go with me. The cast can't get wet kiddo."

"Oh." She pouts.

"Natalie, don't pout." Margaret warns. She hates pouting more than anything.

"Its not fair."

"You only need to wear the cast for a few weeks, then it is coming off."

"I don't care."

"Are you done your ice cream?"

"No."

"Well finish it. If you don't stop pouting then I am taking away the ice cream."

That changes her attitude and she finishes her ice cream. Margaret was thankful that it was her daughters left hand rather than her right one. She was right hand dominate, and it would be awful if she couldn't use it.

"Are your parents coming in tomorrow honey?" Dan asks.

"Mmh, yes." She says, "I was going to pick them up, but they insisted that they are going to take a cab instead. They didn't want me lugging all the kids out."

"I could have watched them."

"You know my father…" She says, sighing.

Dan smiles, "Yes, yes I do. When is my son officially off from work?"

"Three days. I think BJ is going to go into the hospital with him on Thursday. They get in late Wednesday night."

"Ah. They usually do that don't they."

"Yeah." She smiles, "It's a shame that they live a continent away, because they work really well together."

"I hear you don't do to bad with them either."

Margaret blushes, "We were a really great team over in Korea."

"What about Sherm, when is he getting in?"

"Thursday. He'll head right over to the hospital too knowing him, to see those two

clowns." Margaret says. She turns her head towards the kids, just as Kimberly threw her ice cream on the floor, "Kimberly!" She scolds her, "NO! Look at this mess!" She groans and scowls at the child, "That is NOT OK Kimberly. NO!" She says firmly, but does not yell, "I just cleaned the floor." She groans yet again, but gets on her hands and knees to clean the mess up. Dan gets her a wet cloth so the floor does not become sticky, then Margaret wipes the child up and puts her into her playpen, where she screams.

"Kimberly, you better keep quiet little girl."

"That is nearly impossible with a one year old." Dan says as he cracks a smile.

"Don't I know it…" She sighs, taking the dirty towel into the laundry room. She needs to wash towels and sheets today so her father and mother had them for tomorrow.

"So, how are you handling all the kids together?"

"The girls will sleep in Natalie's room, the boys in Zack's, and the babies in Kimberly's. My parents and the Hunnicutt's will be in the two rooms upstairs, and the Potters will be in the den."

"Well that sounds like a good lay out."

Margaret smiles, "It works for us. I can't wait to see all of them. I only saw them, what, two months ago, and I miss them already."

"I haven't seen the Hunnicutt's in a while."

"The kids have gotten huge, Erin especially."

"You'll have a fun time with them, even with Natalie's broken arm, right Nattie?"

"Right." She smiles at her grandfather, "Mommy, are Erin and Gillian staying in my room?"

"Yes they are."

"Good." She smiles.

"Mike wif me." Zack tells her.

"Right, Michael is staying with you."

"Good." He says, repeating his sister.

"Are you looking forward to school in September Natalie?"

"Yup! I want to learn all kinds of stuff!"

Dan laughs, I'm sure you'll be a great student." He turns his attention back to his daughter-in-law, "Do you want me to take the three kids for the day so you can finish cleaning?"

"That would be wonderful." She smiles, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Anna will be thrilled to see them."

"I'll pick them up around five, is that ok with you?"

"Why don't you and Hawk come for dinner?"

"Oh, we…"

"I won't take no as an answer."

"Well then, ok. That sounds great." She smiles, "Kids, go get yourself ready, Grandpop is taking you to his house."

"I'll get my Angel of a granddaughter ready." He laughs, picking Kimberly up out of her playpen. She instantly stops crying and lies her head on her grandfather's shoulder, looking sadly towards her mommy. Margaret looks over at the almost one year old and smiles. The child reaches over to her mother and Margaret picks her up from her grandfathers arms, kissing her cheek, "You have to learn to listen to mommy." She smiles.

"She'll start listening as soon as her father starts listening…"

"Well then, I guess I'm in trouble." She laughs.

"I guess you are. Come on Kim, lets go find your shoes."

"Her sandals are in the foyer." She says.

"Do you want your sandals Kimberly?"

"Yes." She smiles.

"Natalie, Zachary, hurry up you two." She says, as they come running down. She gives them each a kiss, "Daddy and I will see you all for dinner at Grandpop's."

"YAY!" Both kids shout, "Bye mommy."

"Bye guys. Be good."

"See you in a few hours Margaret."

For the next four hours, Margaret does nothing but clean. She does all the necessary laundry washes the floors, does the bathrooms, and dusts everything from top to bottom. She leaves the outside for Hawkeye to do, because, personally, she despises doing the lawn mowing. Around 4:00, Hawkeye comes home and finds an almost empty house. He calls out, but no one comes. He hears movement upstairs so he heads up to his room where his wife is finishing folding laundry. He stands in the doorway just looking at her. He crosses his arms and leans against the door jam, until she turns around. She smiles at him, "What are you doing?"

"Watching you."

"Why?"

"Because you are the most beautiful woman in the world." He says.

She smiles and gets a tear in her eye. It has been a while since he has said that, and she forgot just how much it meant to her. He walks over to her and kisses her, "Where are the kids?"

"Your fathers."

"When do we have to be over there?"

"Five."

"Not enough time, is there?"

"No." She sighs. It was the first time in a while that they have been alone, and she wishes they have a bit more time to spend.

"The house looks great."

"Thanks." She smiles, turning her attention back to her laundry, "You need to mow the lawn sometime today or early tomorrow."

"I'll do it later on tonight."

"Ok." She smiles.

"How's my daughter's hand?"

"She hasn't said anything about it."

"Good. I'm going to jump into the shower, quickly, before dad's."

"Ok, but hurry up. I need one too."

"We could…"

"Not today." She says, finishing folding her laundry.

"Oh, you and I are going to go away, just the two of us, this winter."

"Hawk…"

"Margaret, it is only for a few days and my father will watch the kids. You can pick where you want to go."

She thinks for a second, it does sound tempting, and then Kimberly would be one and a half by the winter, "We'll see."

"We can go as long as you want… or as short as you want." He calls to her as he starts running the water. He gets a shower in record breaking time, well, for him it's record breaking time, and gets out so Margaret can get one. In about fifteen minutes, they are ready to head over to Dan's.

"How's your hand Nattie?" Hawkeye asks as his daughter runs up to him.

"Ok."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not too bad." She smiles.

"Good." He says, kissing her head.

"How was work Hawk?"

"Fine dad. Thanks for taking the kids for us."

"No problem. Margaret had her hands full with the cleaning."

"And the house looks wonderful." He repeats himself. He very rarely said anything about the house, because it was usually clean when he gets home, however, he knows that she had to have worked extra hard and wants that little bit of gratitude. He sees Margaret smile again at his comment.

"Daddy, come play wif me." Zack smiles.

"Come play 'wif' you?" He mimics.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Outside, wif Brandi!" He smiles, pointing to the Lab who is patiently waiting at the screen door.

"Do you need any help in here dad?"

"No, go play with your son. If I need you, you'll hear from me."

"Well, alright then, lets go Zachary." Hawkeye smiles, "Are you coming too Nattie?"

"Yes." She smiles.

"Margaret, would you like something to drink?" Anna asks.

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

"What would you like?"

"Um…"

Dan cuts in, "Give her an old fashion" he smiles.

Margaret laughs, "That sounds good actually." She looks over to where Kimberly is playing and walks to pick her up.

"I'll make my son and myself a martini, and we can all head outback while dinner is cooking."

"Wanna go outside Kimberly?" She asks the anxious one year old.

"Yes!" She smiles and claps her hands.

Margaret puts her on the ground and she bangs on the screen door to get out, "Kimberly, you are going to break that, don't." She tells her and opens up the door, "Hawk… Kimberly's coming over to you." She calls.

He meets the baby at the top of the deck steps and picks her up. She was getting better with steps, but still not perfect, "Coming to play Kimmy?" She smiles and lies her head on her fathers shoulder. He puts her down on the ground and throws the ball to his daughter. "Good job Natalie." He smiles, as she catches it, despite her broken arm. "You're up Zachary."

All three of the kids love to be outside, which Margaret was glad about. She doesn't want her kids becoming TV junkies, and with summer here, they were outside 80 of the time. Margaret and Hawkeye have done a good job so far keeping the kids away from the TV.

"Me daddy!" Kimberly says as she holds her arms out for the ball. Zachary helps his little sister catch the ball and smiles.

"Good job Kimmy!"

"I see you have gotten over the no nicknames for Kimberly?" Anna asks.

"Not really. She is still called Kimberly a lot more than the other names, so I can deal with it." She smiles, "And besides, I'm at fault with calling her Kim or Kimmy every once in a while."

"Mommy, I'm thirsty." Natalie says, walking over to her mother, "Can I have some of yours?"

Margaret smiles, "You can't have this honey, it's for grownups. Let's go get you some water."

"Can I try yours?"

"When you turn 18 you can." She smiles.

"Ok." She says, as they both walk into the house, "Mommy, my cup is the pink and blue one."

"I know which one is yours."

"Zack's is the blue and red one." She says, "And Kimberly's is the little purple and pink one."

"I know honey." She laughs, filling up the cup with water, and passes it to her daughter,

"Take this outside, and don't spill any."

"Yes ma'am."

Margaret fills up the next two cups with water. She knows that once the younger two sees Natalie with a drink they will want one too.

"Mommy!" Zack says, as if right on cue.

"Here honey." She smiles, handing him his cup.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hawkeye brings Kimberly and they go onto the porch, he picks up his drink and takes a swallow of it, "Dad, the next one needs more gin."

"I was thinking the same thing. It is not nearly dry enough." He laughs, "Margaret, I have a question for you."

"I may have an answer." She grins.

"Next Thursday I am short a nurse, Kelsey is on vacation, are you by any chance free?"

"I would be, but I don't have anyone to watch the kids…" she sighs.

"I could watch them." Anna says.

"Really?"

"Sure, it's no problem."

"That would be great!"

"I would need you for Tuesday and Thursday if possible."

"Next Tuesday?"

"No, the Tuesday after."

"That's fine Dad, I'd be glad to help."

"Wonderful."

"So have you and Hawkeye decided on a vacationing spot yet for this winter?" Anna asks.

"What?" Margaret says.

"He was saying that you two would be going away this winter, and we would be watching the kids."

"Oh, that," Margaret says, shooting a look back at Hawkeye. She didn't know that he already asked his father and Anna to baby-sit, "I don't know yet. We'll have to discuss that soon though, I assume."

"You assume right." Hawkeye smiles.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Natalie complains.

"We'll be eating soon Nat." Anna smiles.

"Ok Nana."

"Do you want chicken or a hot dog Natalie?" Dan asks.

"Hot dog."

"Ok." He smiles, "What about you Zack?"

"Hot dog." He repeats his sister.

"How did I guess."

"Nana, guess what?"

"What Natalie?"

"Uncle BJ is coming in two days!"

"Oh really?" She plays.

"Yup, and so is Aunt Peggy, Erin, Gillian, Katie and Mike!"

"Well, you are going to have a lot of fun with them aren't you?"

"Yes, well, with the girls." She smiles.

"Well, that's good."

"Ben, do you want another?" Dan asks, standing up to get himself another martini.

"Sure." He smiles, handing him his glass. "Thanks."

"Daddy, I try." Zack says, as Hawkeye gets the glass back in his hand.

"No."

"I want!"

"You aren't going to like it Zack… it's yucky."

"I TRY!" He shouts.

Hawkeye hands him the glass and he takes a sip, quickly followed by a look of utmost disgust, "See." Hawkeye says, laughing at his son, "Now, you won't yell at me ever again will you?"

"No." He says, quickly taking a drink of his water.

"Pierce!" Margaret yells, "You don't give a drink to a three year old."

"He asked for it."

"I don't care, you still don't give it to him!" She groans.

"He didn't like it."

"Suppose he did?"

"Margaret…" He sighs.

"I want to try it too." Natalie complains.

"See?" Margaret says, "Now they will all want a sip."

"You don't need it Natalie."

"Zack got to taste, and I want to taste too."

"No." Hawkeye says firmly.

"Not fair!" She pouts.

"Pout all you want Natalie Ann, but you aren't getting any." Hawkeye tells her. They all eat dinner and then go home. Margaret is very nervous about what her father will think when he sees Natalie's arm the next day. She is a very responsible parent, but her father may look down upon her when he sees her hand.

"Daddy!" Margaret smiles as her parents walk in through the front door at precisely 3:00.

"Hi little girl." He smiles, putting down the bags to give her a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Fine."

"Hi mom." She says, hugging her mother.

"Hi honey."

"Where are my grandkids?"

"Natalie is in the basement, and the other two are sleeping. Let me get her…"

"Nonsense, I will call for her." Al says, heading to the top of the basement steps, "Natalie, come up here you little solider."

Natalie runs up into her grandfathers arms, "Pop-pop!" She squeals.

"Hi honey…" He says, before noticing her arm, "What happened to your arm?"

"I broke it."

"How?"

"I climbed the tree and fell out."

"Where was your father?" He asks, immediately placing the blame on Hawkeye.

"Work."

"Where was mommy?"

"Inside."

"Inside? Margaret, what the hell were you doing inside while your daughter was climbing the tree?"

"The dishes. I told her…."

"She is five years old, she shouldn't be climbing trees when you are not there to look after her! She shouldn't even be outside."

Immediately Margaret begins to get flustered, "Dad, I told her already to not climb the tree. She didn't listen to me."

"Is this true?" He asks the child.

"Yes." She sniffles.

"Well, you know better than to not listen to your mother don't you."

"Yes."

"But you should have been outside with them Margaret."

"I know, but they have played outside without me many times in the back yard. They know better than to climb when we aren't there, and also, the yard is fenced in so they won't go out front…"

"I…"

"Let's stop this before we all say something we will regret." Kate chimes in, "Nattie, would you like to help put our things upstairs with me?"

"Yes." She smiles brightly.

"Good. Let's go upstairs, but we have to be quiet, because your brother and sister are sleeping."

"Grammy, I know that." She smiles.

"Let's go, can you carry my little bag?"

"Yes I can!"

"Thank you honey."

"Grammy, can we get ice cream?"

"When?"

"Tonight."

"I don't see why not." She smiles.

"Yay!"

"We'll have to wait till after we eat dinner though."

"Ok." She smiles, as they put the suitcases into the room and head back downstairs. "Mommy, guess what?"

"What?"

"Grammy taking me for ice cream after dinner."

"She is?"

"I figured we could all go." She smiles at her daughter.

"That sounds like fun."

"When is Hawkeye due home?"

"Around five."

"Good, I'm looking forward to seeing him."

"He's looking forward to seeing you too." Margaret smiles.

For the next day, Kimberly is attached to her Grammy and Pop-pop. She loves all the attention she is getting from them. Margaret smiles at the two with the baby and the older two grandkids. She is a bit disappointed at the fact that her sister could not be there for Kim's birthday, because she's one week away from her due date and the doctors have her on bed rest. Margaret for the first time sees how much Kimberly looks like her mother, and also herself. She still has a lot of her father in her, but she definitely resembles a Houlihan.

The Hunnicutt's arrive around 4:00, right before Hawkeye gets home from work. They were thrilled to be off the plane and seeing their friends.

"What happened to your arm Natalie? Did your mommy push you again?" BJ winks at her.

"No, I fell out of the tree. I was climbing when mommy wasn't there."

"Oh, I see." He smiles at the young girl, "You'll be ok soon though."

"Yup!"

"Why don't you girls go upstairs and put your bags in Natalie's room." Peg smiles.

"Ok mom." Erin says, and grabs her little suitcase, lugging it up the stairs followed by her sister and cousin.

"Can you believe them." Peggy says, pointing at their husbands on the porch, "They have been together for two minutes, and already they are talking each others ear off."

"I can believe it." Margaret laughs, "Hawkeye has done nothing except talk about you guys coming for the past week. He is thrilled to have BJ in work with him tomorrow."

"They hate not working together."

"I know. I find it funny that it never fails, if one is on vacation and the other is working, they both go in."

Peg smiles, "I know." She looks down at the girls who were playing nicely together, "I think we have a new pair of best friends to deal with too."

"They are pretty cute together." Margaret smiles at Kim and Katie, "I can't believe how big they have gotten."

"I know. Have you thought about having anymore?"

"No, I'm done, what about you?"

"I maybe want one more, but we'll see what happens."

"Lucky number five." Margaret laughs.

"I think BJ is hoping for another boy if we do have one."

"How old are your kids Peg?" Kate asks, walking into the conversation.

"Erin is seven, Gillian is five, Michael's three, and Kaitlyn is one."

"Pretty even with my grandkids." She smiles.

"Yeah, it was odd how that happened, but nice because all the kids have a playmate, well, minus Erin. She likes to pal around with the girls though."

"Did you bake the cake yet Maggie?"

"No, I'm going to do that on Friday, I think."

"Morning I would hope."

"Yes mom."

"Ok." She smiles.

"Just making sure."

"I'll probably have a ton of little helpers to bake with so it won't take nearly as long to do." Margaret laughs.

"I'll be glad to help with what ever you need."

"Thanks Peg. Hawk and BJ I think are going tomorrow to pick up Colonel Potter so we can make the cake while they are gone."

"Sounds like a plan. Erin will want to help."

"I think they all will want to help."

Margaret and Peg work their tails off on Thursday and Friday while their husbands are busy at the hospital. All the kids spend most of their day playing outside or in the basement. They loved being able to run around with each other while their parents were busy preparing for the party.

On Saturday, the party occurs. Hawkeye is busy talking only to BJ, the Colonel and his father. It is a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. Katie and Kim aren't too fond of having all the people around and stuck pretty close to their parents. Kimberly held onto Hawkeye most of the time because he stays around people she knows. When they sing Happy Birthday to the little girl she cries. She doesn't like the loud noise that was coming from around her. She's just like her mother when it came to noises. The only noise she liked that were loud are fireworks. She was more interested in the pretty colors then the noise.

Margaret cuts the cake and places two small pieces in front of the babies, who immediately get their hands and faces messy. Margaret laughs at the two girls as they try and eat the cake.

That night, Peg and Margaret get the two youngest in the bath and quickly out before they become too clingy to their parents. They girls are exhausted, so the sooner they get them into bed, the better it will be on everyone. The girls are placed in Kim's crib and they immediately start babbling to each other. Margaret and Peg laugh and leave the room, "They are only one and already are staying up talking to each other." Peg smiles.

"I know, it wont be too long before we have to yell at them to keep them quiet." Margaret replies.

The two women go downstairs and sit out back with the remaining guests. "Do you two want a drink?" BJ asks the returning women.

"That sounds good." Margaret smiles, "What are you making Hunnicutt?"

"What ever you want."

"Just give me a scotch on the rocks please." Margaret smiles.

"Coming right up, and you honey?"

"Old fashion."

"Alright." He says making them quickly and handing them to the women.

"So you finally get a second to rest Margaret." The colonel smiles.

"Yeah, I have been doing non-stop running for the past week. Cleaning, Natalie breaking her arm, cleaning, baking. I really appreciate all of your help though." She smiles at Mrs. Potter and Peg.

"It was no trouble dear." Mildred smiles.

"So Margaret, I hear you are going to be speaking at your Alma Matter in August."

"Yeah, about the war and what it was like being out there. I am a bit worried about it because it has been ages since I've addressed that many people at once."

"Just think of it as you bossing all the nurses and doctors around at the 4077th and you'll do just fine." Hawkeye grins at his wife.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." She says, rolling her eyes.

"So have you two decided if you are both going to be at the conference?"

"Yeah, we'll be there." BJ says.

"Did you even have to ask?" Margaret asks Peg.

"No, but I like to be sure, because with these two, they won't tell you there is a conference that we are all going to until a week before we leave."

Margaret smiles. It is almost 10 when they decided to get the other kids ready for bed. The women decide that it is the men's turn to get them rounded up and into bed. They got the babies and the men can get the kids. Hawkeye rounds them up and they all go upstairs. Fifteen minutes later, the adults are back downstairs and head out onto the porch for a drink and some conversation. Afterwards everyone goes back inside and heads to bed.

July flies by and August arrives. Natalie's hand is not in a cast anymore and Margaret is busy working on what she needed to discuss at the conference. She is on the phone with Lorraine almost every day, trying to figure out what the two of them would be discussing. She is beginning to get very nervous, and doesn't know what she was thinking when she agreed to this lecture. It is only two weeks away, and Margaret feels she is really behind. Hawkeye is beginning to really hate coming home because all she does is yell except for when she is talking to Lorraine.

Hawkeye walks through the door and into the living room, sighing when he sees Margaret on the phone again. "This phone bill is going to be awful." He says to himself.

"DADDY!" Zack shouts as he runs at his father full force.

"Hey buddy." He smiles, picking him up, kissing his cheek. He looks over to his wife who shoots him a look of death. "We have to be quiet buddy, mommy's on the phone."

"DADDY!" Natalie shouts, louder than her brother and runs into the room.

"Natalie, mommy's on the phone, don't yell." He says, kissing his daughter. "Where's Kimberly?"

"In her playpen." Natalie smiles.

Hawkeye puts her down and walks over to the couch, giving Margaret a quick kiss on the cheek. She immediately turns her head away from him and continues her conversation, writing notes down. Hawkeye was fuming. She has no right to turn her head away from him. He walks over and picks Kimberly up from her playpen, putting her on the floor.

"I had her in there for a reason." Margaret says as she watches the baby's every move.

"She'll be fine. I'm here to watch her." He says smugly. He knows how much this conference means to her, but he is really starting to hate her personality. She is making this speech her life, and treating everything else like absolute shit.

After about fifteen more minutes, Margaret hangs up the phone, "You are going to have to make dinner tonight, I have too much work to do." She replies to him, walking away.

"What do you want?"

"I don't care."

"Margaret…"

"I don't care Pierce."

"You need to pick something, because I am not going to be yelled at when you don't want what I cooked."

"I DON'T CARE PIERCE! I have too much work to do to worry about you guys, and since you are here, you can be the mother for once."

"Ok, I'll be the mother, the kids and I are going out before I say something that I am going to regret. Would you like to come with us?"

"No." She says, plainly.

"Ok, I'll see you later." He tells her and closes the door, "Natalie, Zachary, Kimberly, come on gang and get your shoes on. We are going out for dinner."

"Mommy too?" Zack asks.

"No." Hawkeye says, turning his head towards their mother, "Mommy is far too busy to go out and have a dinner with us." And with that, he ushers the kids out the door before Margaret could say another word.

"What an ASSHOLE!" She screams at the top of her lungs, hoping he heard it. "How dare him! How dare he say that to me. I don't know why I married the man sometimes!" She is so into her own feelings that she doesn't even bother realizing that this was her fault. She gets back to writing what she is going to say at the conference and thinks of questions that are going to be asked.

Hawkeye and the kids go out for burgers, and then head over to his fathers. He was not in the mood to see his wife right now.

"So what brings you over here?" Dan asks his son, picking up his one year old granddaughter.

"Well, I took the kids out for dinner and then we came over to say hi."

"Where's Margaret?"

"We left her home."

"Why?"

"Because she is too busy to do anything."

"Oh, right, her speech."

"Yeah, that."

"So, let me guess, she got hot headed, you got hot headed, exchanged words and left?"

"No, she exchanged the words, I just walked out. I am so sick and tired with every time she needs to do something or write something, she blows up at everyone. It is getting old fast."

"You get the same way…"

"I DO NOT!" He argues.

"See?" Dan smiles, making his point. Hawkeye smiles and nods, he knows that his temper is just as bad as Margaret's at times. "Just let her go. Her speech is very important to her right now, and she wants everything to go well."

"I know… but…"

"Two more weeks of this. You look like you can use a belt."

"Sounds good." He says, taking his youngest back from his father. She immediately runs to her toy pile and begins to play.

The two Pierces have a drink and talk for a while, until Hawkeye decides he should bring the kids back to the house. He was not looking forward to seeing his wife. He gets into the house and finds the downstairs almost completely dark.

"Where's mommy?" Natalie asks.

"Probably in my den." He says, seeing the door closed. He calls out that they were home and then gets the kids ready for a bath. He quickly gets Kimberly's done and then puts her to bed. He then calls for Zack and goes into his own room to see where his wife is. He finds her sleeping on their bed, her arm draped over the tablet where she was busy writing her speech. The floor is littered with crumpled up papers. He smiles at the mess and closes the door. He doesn't want the kids to disturb her while they were upstairs.

Zack comes running into the hallway, "I'm all ready daddy!" He says.

Hawkeye laughs at his naked three year old son, "I can see that. Come on, get into the tub buddy."

"Kay." He smiles and goes into the bathroom and in the tub. Hawkeye is right behind him, "Daddy, can I play?"

"Not tonight pal. It's already 9:15 pal, way past your bedtime."

"A little?"

Hawkeye smiles, "Not tonight." He quickly washes Zack up and then drains the water.

"Alright buddy, you're done, go into your room. Natalie, come on princess!"

"Daddy, I need my pajamas." Zack says with the towel still wrapped around him.

"I see that. Let's go find them." He laughs, walking into the blue room. "Here pal." He says handing him what he was to put on. Zack smiles and allows Hawkeye to help him get changed. 

"Daddy, do I need a bath?" Natalie asks.

"Yes you do. I'll be with you as soon as I finish up with your brother."

"Ok." She says. "Mommy's not in the den daddy."

"I know honey, she's in our room."

"Why?"

"She's sleeping."

"Sick?"

"No, not sick, tired."

"Ok." She smiles, walking into her room.

"Alright buddy, time to brush your teeth then it's bed time."

"Ok." He says, walking back into the bathroom. Hawkeye draws Natalie's bath water and helps his son brush his teeth. "Alright buddy, let's get into bed."

"Kay." He smiles, and runs into his bedroom, jumping into his bed. "Daddy?"

"What?"

"You home tomorrow?"

"I'll be home for dinner."

"Oh." He sighs.

"How about, after we eat dinner tomorrow, we go to the park?"

"Yes, you and me."

"And your sisters." Hawkeye smiles, pulling the covers around him.

"No daddy, just you and me."

"Wont your sisters be upset?"

"Yes." He says, after thinking.

"So, should we all go?"

"Yes."

"Ok. You and I will go on the boat with Grandpop sometime soon, just the guys ok?"

"Good idea!" He smiles. Zack loves spending time with his father, especially if it is alone. Hawkeye took him on the boat before for some 'guy time' and he wanted more of it, so, now, it was all about spending time with his father, away from his sisters.

"You go to sleep now ok?"

"Yes." He says, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too." He replies and kisses his son before closing the door partially. Hawkeye absolutely loves hearing his kids say they love him. That simple comment from the kids could change his mood from awful to thrilled in only a few seconds.

"Alright Nattie, you're turn."

"Ok daddy." She says, and goes into the bathroom. She gets into the tub and starts to wash up. She was getting far to independent for Hawkeye's liking. The only part she still needs help with is washing her hair. By the time she is in bed, it is 10:00. Hawkeye is exhausted from all day surgery and then coming home to take care of the kids. He wasn't ready to go to bed yet, so he goes downstairs and watches some TV until almost midnight, then he heads upstairs and joins his wife in bed. He doesn't cuddle up to her like he usually does because he is still mad about how she was acting earlier, and he probably would have slept on the couch if he felt like moving from the bed. He turns off the lights and goes to sleep. Around 3:30, Margaret wakes up and looks around the dark room. She rubs her eyes and turns on the light to check the time, then she proceeds to get out of bed.

"Margaret…" Hawkeye mumbles, "What the hell are you doing? Turn the damn light off." He continues as he shields his eyes.

"Sorry." She says, "I'll turn it off in a second." She goes into the bathroom, brushes her teeth and comes back to bed, turning the light back off. She lies there for a few minutes before, "Pierce. Hawkeye!"

"Huh?"

"How was dinner?"

"Fine."

"Where did you go?"

"Tony's."

"You were gone for like three hours."

"Went to dad's for a bit." He replies.

"What time did the kids go to bed?"

"Kim went at 9:15, Zack at 9:45, and Natalie at almost 10." He really doesn't feel like being all nice to her after the way he was treated earlier. He keeps his back to her, and she rolls over on her side, hurt that he won't answer her anymore and finally feeling awful because of how she treated him.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles, after staying silent for a while, "I'm sorry Pierce, it's just… I am so worried about this conference. I don't feel ready for it and it is only two weeks away… not even!"

Hawkeye rolls over and faces her, kissing her neck, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"I just…"

"Margaret, don't worry about it ok?"

"Ok." She sighs. She can tell he is still annoyed at the way he was treated today, but he'll be alright in a day or so.

Hawkeye stays away from Margaret while she is working on her speech. He spent most of the nights and days working and when he comes home, she is already sleeping. He couldn't wait till the speech was over and done with which would be in less than two weeks.

Three days before the conference, Margaret asks Hawkeye to read over her notes for her speech. She talks a lot about working with doctors, working that close to the front, being in charge of the 4077th, being a Major, the surgical techniques and a very important instrument that was created in their unit.

"I like it."

"You're just saying that…"

"No I'm not, I really like it. You have really gone into detail about many different aspects of the 4077th. The only part that you left out is that it was hell on earth."

Margaret smiles, "I figured I'd leave that part out, because I don't want to remember it."

"How about irrational fears?"

"Nah."

"I think you'll do wonderful."

"Honestly?" She asks her husband.

He kisses the side of her head, "If I didn't have to watch the kids during your speech, I'd be there with bells on."

"And if you were a nurse, but you are too good for nursing aren't you?"

"I plead the fifth." He smiles, getting swatted. "You better pack this now so you don't forget it."

"I am. I need your help packing though."

"Why?"

"Because we have five people to pack for… and I am not doing them all. I expect you to help with the kids and get your stuff."

"Alright." He smiles. "Now?"

"After we get the kids into bed."

"Ok."

After the kids are in bed, Hawkeye and Margaret pack up their things first, "I'm assuming we will be going out once or twice during our stay."

"Yes. Peg and I heard of a place down there that is good, and you need a nice shirt and pants for."

"What are we doing with the kids?"

"Leaving them with the babysitter that the hotel gives."

"Oh, alright."

"We are only going to be down there for five days, so we don't have to pack to much."

"Where is Lorraine staying?"

"In the same hotel, and she is bringing her fiancée."

"She's getting married? To who?"

"Some guy named Jason. She says he is really nice and she loves him. I am looking forward to meeting him."

"Don't mess up their relationship Margaret…"

"What does that mean?"

"She's your best friend… you are her best friend… every guy will not be good enough."

"No, that's my sister." She smiles, "Pack your shiny blue shirt with the tie I like."

"Only if you pack something I like." He says with his eyes shinning.

"What are you thinking about?" He goes over to her top dresser drawer, and pulls out a skimpy, sexy, black number. "I don't think so!" She says, "We have the kids, they will be in the room next to us, and I don't think we'll have time to do…. Anything."

"We always can make time." He says, "And, no teddy, no blue shirt."

She sighs, and grabs it from him, packing it at the bottom of her suitcase. He comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waste, kissing her neck.

"Cool it Romeo." Margaret smiles, pushing him away, "We have a lot of work to do before we leave, and I want everything to be done."

"Just a quickie?"

"With you it's never a quickie. I can't remember a time when we didn't spend two hours, at least, together. We'll have plenty of time down in North Carolina."

He groans, kissing her one last time, and continues packing, "Alright, I'm done." He smiles, "Now what?"

"Zack. You go start on Zack's clothes, and I'll be in soon to help. I'm almost done my packing."

"Right." He smiles, walking out of his room and into his son's room. His night light is bright enough so he could see what he is getting out of the drawers. He mainly picks out the nice play clothes that the has and leaves the dress clothes up to his wife. He grabs six shorts, six shirts, and two pairs of shoes for the boy, and brings them back into his room, "Do you want more than six of each?"

"Yes. I'd like each kid to have 10 outfits, and 3 dress outfits. Kimberly, I want 12."

"Alright, I'll get the play clothes, but I'm leaving the dress clothes to you."

She smiles, "That's fine."

He goes into the girls room and gets the cloths that they will want. He grabs a few dresses for Natalie, ones that he knows she likes, and includes them into the 10 clothes pile. By the time he was in Kim's room, Margaret was picking out dressier clothes for the kids. "Hawk?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you get the blue dress Natalie likes?"

"Yeah. It's already in our room."

"What about the purple one?"

"I couldn't find it… is it in the laundry pile?"

"Probably." She sighs. "I'll have to do laundry tomorrow."

"What shoes do you want for Nat?"

"Sandals and sneakers… I'll get them."

"Alright. I'll start putting their things into the suitcase."

"Ok." She says turning the light on in Natalie's closet, waking her up.

"Mommy…" She pouts.

"Sorry baby, I have to get your shoes for our trip." She says, grabbing her shoes and turning off the light, "Lay back down." She says, kissing her.

Natalie lays down and closes her eyes. Margaret sighs a breath of relief. She hates when Natalie is woken up because she usually is miserable and wont go to sleep for almost an hour. She lucked out tonight. 

"Who were you talking to?"

"Natalie. The light in her closet woke her up hen I turned it on."

"And she went back to sleep?"

"Yeah, surprising eh?"

"Yeah." He says, folding the last of Kim's clothes, "Ok, I'm done."

"Thank you." She smiles, kissing him.

"No problem." He says, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, "You ready for Tuesday?"

"Three days away…"

"Yeah. It was a good idea to leave the day before the conference, so you aren't crazy before your speech."

"I'm nervous, but excited, if that makes any sense."

"It does. You'll be wonderful. I promise."

"I'm looking forward to seeing Lorraine again. I miss her."

"I am too. She's fun."

"And the Hunnicutt's."

Hawkeye smiles, "I miss living out west with them…"

"Maybe one day we will again." Margaret shrugs.

"I doubt it… unless Beej moves out here, which is a long shot."

Margaret smiles, "You see him a lot…"

"Three times a year isn't a lot."

"It's better than three times every two years."

"True." He smiles.

"I'm exhausted." She says, as she finishes packing her last suitcase, "Lets go to bed."

"Right." Hawk smiles, and crawls into bed with her, pulling her tight against his chest, and closes his eyes.

TBC…

Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them up! I'm just trying out something different. I always wanted to read a story that followed the way through Hawkeye and Margaret's life together so I figured I'd have a go at writing one. R&R Please, but be kind! There are PLEANTY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Forgive the small mistakes… I know they can be annoying. I am working on fixing them.

Next story will be focused more in detail, as I have been asked, however, not overdone. I will be giving it to a beta, so hopefully all will be good. As you can all tell, this story is focusing on family, next chapter, which will be up within a week, is about career and change.

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! Please R&R.

Thanks

STARY


End file.
